Chocolated Lupin
by Cat Mist
Summary: Alors qu'elle fait sa rentrée en 5ème année à Poudlard, Cathie Mist découvre son nouveau professeur de DCFM. Elle qui n'y connaît rien à l'amour, elle va bientôt éprouver pour cet enseignant des sentiments plus que troublants...
1. Avant-goût de chocolat

_Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi il me vient l'envie d'écrire ceci, alors que les vacances d'été commencent... Sans doute pour sécher mes larmes, me remonter le moral, et me remémorer ma cinquième année à Poudlard. Celle qui fut de loin la meilleure, remplie de bons souvenirs : un livre de Défense contre les forces du mal, un Patronus raté, une lune ronde et blanche, une cravate, une pomme, et... Un gâteau au chocolat..._

**~ ¤ Chocolated Lupin ¤ ~**

**Chapitre 1  
**_Avant-goût de chocolat_

Encore une fois, Cathie Mist était arrivée en avance. Etre en retard n'était pas son genre, mais être pile à la bonne heure ne l'était pas non plus. Au lieu de cela, elle était toujours la première à être présente au lieu de rendez-vous, et, cette fois-ci, elle avait débarqué sur le quai 9 3/4 une heure plus tôt. Il était dix heures du matin, et le Poudlard Express ne partait qu'à onze heures.

Poussant un de ses longs soupirs qu'elle avait l'habitude de laisser échapper sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune fille relâcha la petite charrette à roulettes qui contenait tous ses bagages. L'objet se tenant tout seul debout, à côté d'elle, elle contempla silencieusement l'ensemble de la gare.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, le quai était pratiquement vide. Seuls trois élèves de première année, accompagnés de leurs parents, se tenaient là, une expression nerveuse et perdue marquée sur leur visage. Sans doute, par leur manque d'expérience, avaient-ils préféré venir ici plus tôt, pour être sûrs de ne pas rater le train... Ce dernier, fidèle au poste, attirait naturellement l'attention sur lui, de part sa belle couleur rouge flamboyant et verni. Sa grande cheminée noire, assez impressionnante, libérait déjà des panaches de fumée blanchâtre qui montaient haut, jusqu'au plafond vitré qui recouvrait le quai. A travers les carreaux se laissait voir un ciel blanc de nuages qui se confondaient presque avec la fumée émanant de la locomotive.

- Hm, pardon, mademoiselle, vous bloquez le passage, fit une voix derrière Cathie.

Celle-ci sortit alors brutalement de sa rêverie et se poussa sur le côté, pour laisser passer un vieux sorcier à costume à carreaux ridicule. Le regardant s'éloigner, elle grogna toute seule, agacée que le seul enquiquineur de la gare s'en soit pris comme par hasard à elle, alors qu'il n'y avait pratiquement personne aux alentours. Mais, lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle s'aperçut que le mur magique qui faisait office de passage entre le quai 9 3/4 et le quai moldu de King's Cross se trouvait juste à cinquante centimètres derrière elle. Si elle restait plantée là, effectivement, elle allait bloquer le passage à bons nombres de sorciers. Elle s'avança donc un peu plus loin, faisant rouler sa charrette sur les pavés, avec un léger bruit de fracas.

Cathie Mist rentrait aujourd'hui en cinquième année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Le Choixpeau magique l'avait envoyée dans la maison des Serdaigle, la maison des élèves sérieux et réfléchis. Sérieuse, oui, elle pouvait l'être... Mais, lorsque ça la prenait, elle pouvait tout aussi bien devenir complètement folle, immature, hystérique, et ses amis étaient malheureusement là pour en témoigner... Quant à réfléchie... Non, franchement, le Choixpeau magique avait dû se tromper ! Elle était vraiment bête, parfois ! Au point même de s'auto-surnommer Cat - en raccourci à Cathie -, afin de donner un style plus recherché et moins banal à son prénom. « Appelez-moi Cat ! » disait-elle souvent d'une voix classe et mystérieuse à ses amis, qui la regardaient alors d'un air sceptique et inquiet pour sa santé mentale. « Si tu veux... ».

A mesure qu'elle marchait sur le quai 9 3/4, une brise fraîche soulevait ses cheveux bruns, nouvellement coupés mi-longs, à hauteur des épaules. Ses yeux couleur chocolat s'attardèrent quelques instants sur les affiches collées le long du mur du quai et représentant Sirius Black. « Avez-vous vu ce sorcier ? » était inscrit dessus, avec, en-dessous, une photo de l'homme qui avait réussi à s'échapper de la prison d'Azkaban.

Cat était de taille moyenne et plutôt mince. Elle avait l'habitude de ne pas s'habiller très chaudement, et ce jour de rentrée des classes ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Malgré l'air frais et le temps assez humide qui planaient, elle n'était vêtue que d'un débardeur blanc, d'un pantacourt en jean bleu, et de grosses baskets marron.

Tandis que la sorcière de quinze ans passait tranquillement à côté d'un groupe de parents et d'enfants, des miaulements rauques et terriblement forts sortirent alors de sa charrette. La jeune fille, devenue subitement rouge écarlate, fixa un point invisible droit devant, pour ne pas voir tous les visages crédules qui s'étaient tournés vers elle. Elle continua de marcher malgré tout, s'efforçant de garder l'air le plus innocent possible sur son visage. Mais les miaulements plaintifs redoublèrent d'intensité et Cat s'arrêta alors. Ses doigts se précipitèrent nerveusement sur la fermeture à glissière de sa charrette, tandis qu'une multitude de pensées affluaient à son cerveau. Ce n'était pas possible ! Ce n'était pas possible de ne pas se faire remarquer, avec lui !

« Grrr ! Tu le fais vraiment exprès, espèce de... »

- Miaôuuu !

Cat sentit l'ultime degré de honte lorsqu'elle sortit de la charrette une lourde panière en osier, qui contenait un énorme chat rouquin, et que toutes les personnes présentes sur le quai se retournèrent vers l'origine de ce qu'ils avaient cru être un rugissement de lion. L'adolescente déposa la panière et son contenu sur le sol, avant de tourner la tête vers le groupe de sorciers qui la regardaient bizarrement.

- Hi hi hi ! rit-elle bêtement, plissant les yeux et montrant ses dents, alors qu'une goutte de sueur coulait sur sa tempe.

Puis elle s'adressa à nouveau à son chat, et lui susurra, les dents serrées :

- Tu m'le paieras !

Sur ce, elle finit de vider sa charrette et en sortit un gros chaudron rempli de ses livres de cours. Glissant une main dans la poche de son pantacourt, elle en retira sa baguette magique - un fin bâton verdâtre, en bois de tilleul et en crin de licorne - et la pointa vers la charrette en prononçant :

- _Reducto !_

Elle dut ensuite se baisser pour ramasser la miniature de l'objet à roulette, qui ne devait maintenant pas faire plus de deux centimètres de hauteur, et la ranger dans sa poche. La marche reprit, la brunette ayant maintenant les deux bras encombrés par ses bagages : la panière à chat d'un côté, le chaudron de l'autre.

- Miaôu !

La jeune fille leva des yeux désespérés vers le ciel, pour demander au Seigneur pourquoi elle avait mérité ça. Non content d'être suffisamment lourd, ce chat continuait à faire tout son possible pour attirer l'attention sur sa propriétaire. Comme la vie de Cat était cruelle, oh oui...

Pattemplomb - c'était le nom du félin - devait bien faire dans les dix kilos, à présent. Il avait passé les neuf années de sa vie à dévorer et à engloutir les repas, et était maintenant constitué d'une couche raisonnablement épaisse de graisse, cent pour cent pur beurre. Malgré son léger embonpoint, il était en apparence très beau : son poil court et roux flamboyait, ses yeux vert pâle scintillaient, et ses grandes moustaches blanches se déployaient autour de son petit museau rose, comme des éventails. Oui, il était très mignon. Un peu lourd, mais très mignon.

La Serdaigle rendit son dernier soupir et reposa plus rapidement que prévu la panière et le chaudron. Penchée en avant, les mains posées sur les genoux et reprenant son souffle, elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire pendant le temps qui lui restait à attendre.  
Les portières du Poudlard Express étaient déjà ouvertes. Pouvait-elle monter à bord de la locomotive tout de suite ? Ses copines avaient dit qu'elles n'arriveraient à la gare qu'à dix heures et demie. Elle pouvait dès lors leur réserver une cabine, profitant du fait qu'il n'y avait encore pas trop de monde, et les attendre à l'intérieur.

Jugeant que cette idée était la bonne, elle reprit donc son fardeau, et se dirigea vers la porte d'un des wagons. Elle fit bien attention à ne pas se casser la figure lorsqu'elle monta à bord du train en enjambant les rails. D'accord, elle n'était pas si bête, mais, des fois, on ne savait jamais ! Car Cat Mist était parfois bien étourdie, souvent très lente à réagir, et l'hypothèse qu'elle se prenne les pieds dans une simple marche n'était donc pas à éliminer.

Un autre trait étrange de son caractère était qu'elle se mettait parfois à parler toute seule. Peut-être pas à voix haute, mais du moins intérieurement. Car depuis quelques temps - elle ne saurait dire combien -, une petite voix résonnante avait élu domicile dans sa tête, et avait pris la fâcheuse habitude d'embêter son hôte. Cette dernière s'engageait ainsi dans des discussions interminables avec sa conscience, et cela pouvait durer des heures, même si cela ne menait jamais à grand-chose...

« Bien sûr que si que cela mène à quelque chose ! »

« Mais oui... »

Il était clair que, désormais, une folle venait de monter dans le Poudlard Express. Cela pouvait devenir dangereux, attention...

La folle en question cherchait à présent une cabine convenable. A vrai dire, elle avait l'embarras du choix, puisqu'elles étaient toutes vides. Cat paraissait cependant difficile, car elle passait devant plusieurs compartiments sans s'y arrêter, les scrutant à peine plus de trois secondes, et se dirigeant inlassablement vers le fond du train.

« Hmmm... Trop petit... Trop grand... »

A part le fait que ces compartiments étaient identiquement les mêmes, jusqu'ici, tout allait bien...

« Alors, voyons celui-là... Hmmm, nan, le matelas de la banquette de droite semble un peu raplapla... Voyons l'autre cabine... Ce sera sûrement la bonne... Hmmm, non, elle est un peu sale... Bon, la prochaine, c'est la bonne, j'en suis sûre ! »

Cat s'arrêta quelques instants devant le compartiment dont les vitres étaient recouvertes de tissus noir. Puis elle reprit imperturbablement sa marche à travers le couloir.

« Pas assez éclairée. »

Il suffisait juste de tirer les rideaux...

« Bon, maintenant, si la suivante n'est pas la bonne, c'est qu'il y a vraiment un problème... »

De toute manière, elle n'avait pas trop le choix, c'était la dernière...

- Ah... Ah oui... C'est la dernière..., constata Cat, en regardant successivement la porte de l'ultime compartiment et le mur devant lequel elle se tenait et qui indiquait la fin du couloir.

En effet, elle était arrivée tout au fond du dernier wagon.

- Bon, finalement, elle n'est pas si mal, cette cabine, dit la brunette aux cheveux mi-longs, en s'asseyant d'un trait sur le matelas vert de la banquette de gauche, à côté de la fenêtre, après avoir posé près d'elle sa panière et son chaudron.

Cat continuait à parler toute seule, à part ça, rien d'anormal...

- M'en fous si je parle toute seule ! Y'a personne !

Oui, mais on ne savait jamais. Un beau jeune homme pouvait très bien faire son apparition dans la cabine et l'entendre...

- N'importe quoi !

La jeune sorcière prit ses aises, en étirant ses jambes devant elle, puis replia ses bras derrière sa tête, et cala celle-ci contre la paume de ses mains. Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle était arrivée à King's Cross avec une heure d'avance. Sa mère, une sorcière, avait été obligée de la déposer à la gare plus tôt que prévu, et de repartir tout de suite pour conduire son père, un Moldu, en urgence à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Maladie incurable ? Blessure grave ? Non, non. Il s'était simplement fait mordre au pouce par un exemplaire du Monstrueux livre des monstres, alors qu'il avait voulu aider le libraire de Fleury & Bott, en lui épargnant la dangereuse tâche de choisir et d'attraper le bouquin hargneux. Hélas, il n'avait pas mesuré l'étendue du risque qu'il encourait, et avait finalement retiré le livre féroce de sa cage, en le gardant accroché au doigt. Le bouquin avait été énergiquement refermé et bouclé à l'aide d'une ceinture (« Couchée, sale bête ! »), mais malheureusement cela n'avait pas empêché la blessure du père de s'infecter ce matin.

Quelle idée, aussi, de demander aux élèves d'acheter une telle chose... Surtout pour le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques... Comme si ces leçons n'étaient pas suffisamment éprouvantes... Eprouvantes... Allait-il en être de même pour les examens de fin d'année ? Les B.U.S.E... Oh oui, les B.U.S.E. ! Cat les avait déjà presque oubliées. Non, franchement, cette année s'annonçait être encore plus éprouvante que les autres. A part un miracle, et elle allait être aussi morne que les années précédentes. Revoir toujours les mêmes têtes, les mêmes élèves, les mêmes profs : McGonagall et sa sévérité piquante, Binns et ses cours d'Histoire de la magie d'un ennui mortel, Trelawney et ses yeux démesurément agrandis par les gros carreaux de ses lunettes, ce qui provoquait chez Cat une certaine envie de rigolade, Rogue, son sadisme manifeste et ses répliques sarcastiques, à mourir de rire... Bon, d'accord, il y avait certains points positifs dans tout ça. Mais elle n'allait quand même pas dire qu'elle aimait les cours de Rogue ? Non, mais... Hmmm... Et puis, en y repensant, Cat se demandait aussi qui allait être son nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal...

Elle fut alors soudainement tirée de ses pensées par un bref frappement à la porte vitrée de son compartiment. Tournant instantanément la tête vers la source du bruit, elle vit qu'un homme se tenait là et venait d'entrouvrir la porte.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il d'une voix amicale, mais cela vous dérange-t-il si je viens m'installer dans votre cabine ? Je suis plutôt chargé, et je ne me sens pas le courage de traverser tout le wagon à la recherche d'un autre compartiment... Celui-ci est le premier que j'ai trouvé...

Notre amie ne répondit pas sur le coup, car elle était trop occupée à dévisager cet inconnu d'un air crédule. C'était donc lui le beau jeune homme qui devait faire apparition dans sa cabine ? Euh... A vrai dire, il était prévu qu'il soit un petit peu moins vieux... Mais ça n'était pas grave. Le sorcier devait avoir dans les trente-cinq ans. Il était grand et mince, et portait en effet une grosse valise qui semblait aussi lourde que la panière à chat que Cat avait eu du mal à transporter. Si lourde, que l'adulte paraissait exténué. Ses cheveux châtains étaient parsemés, çà et là, de mèches grises et blanches, et son visage, balafré de deux grandes griffures, malgré tout assez discrètes, était suffisamment pâle pour donner l'impression qu'il était malade. Ses paupières tombaient légèrement sur ses yeux à l'iris doré, et une très fine moustache brun clair se dessinait au-dessus de ses lèvres. Ses vêtements, quant à eux, paraissaient misérables. L'homme portait sur son dos une grande cape gris foncé et épaisse, et était habillé d'un vieux costume verdâtre, rapiécé en certains endroits par des petits bouts de tissus non assortis. Sous sa veste se laissait voir le haut d'une chemise grisâtre, dont le col était entouré d'une vieille cravate noire.

Inquiet que l'adolescente ne lui ait pas encore répondu, l'homme haussa les sourcils et pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté, pour regarder si Cat allait bien. Celle-ci remarqua enfin que l'adulte l'interrogeait toujours du regard et qu'il attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose.

- Oh ! Euh... Oui, bien sûr ! Bien sûr, allez-y ! balbutia-t-elle en souriant.

Le sorcier, apparemment soulagé, lui rendit son sourire. Un doux sourire, qui faisait se lever sa légère moustache, et qui donnait l'impression à Cat qu'elle venait d'inviter dans sa cabine un homme très gentil. Etrange, quand même, que cette fois-ci elle ne se plaignait pas d'être dérangée par le deuxième enquiquineur de la gare, qui débarquait comme par hasard dans sa cabine, alors que toutes les autres étaient vides... Oui, mais là, c'était différent.

- Je comprends un peu votre étonnement, dit l'homme, en pénétrant dans le compartiment, non sans difficultés, à cause de sa grosse valise qui avait du mal à passer la porte. Vous ne devez pas avoir l'habitude de voir des adultes à bord du Poudlard Express... Normalement, le train est réservé aux élèves.

La jeune fille aux yeux marrons acquiesça en hochant la tête, alors que le sorcier passait devant elle pour se diriger vers le filet à bagages.

- Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu trouver d'autre moyen de locomotion pour venir enseigner à Poudlard.

- Enseigner ? répéta Cat, dont le cœur fit un léger bond. Vous... Vous êtes professeur ?

- Oui, confirma-t-il, en soulevant avec peine sa vieille valise cabossée, dans le but de l'installer dans le filet à bagages. Je viens enseigner les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Je suis le professeur Lupin.

- Ah ! fit Cat, avec une légère surprise, due au fait qu'il y avait à peine quelques secondes elle était en train de s'interroger sur l'identité du nouvel enseignant qui allait occuper le poste maudit, et qu'à présent le professeur en question se tenait juste devant elle.

Ne sachant que répondre (« Enchantée » ? « Ravie de faire votre connaissance » ? « Mon nom à moi c'est Cathie Mist, mais... Appelez-moi Cat ! »), elle se contenta de le regarder rouvrir sa valise, qui se tenait déjà en hauteur, dans le filet à bagages. Apparemment, il avait oublié de sortir quelque chose, car il fouillait machinalement à l'intérieur, prenant tout de même soin de ne pas déranger trop d'affaires. Il trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait, et, lorsqu'il sortit de sa valise une bouteille d'eau en verre, celle-ci emporta avec elle, par inadvertance, un autre petit objet qui tomba par terre, sans que le sorcier ne s'en aperçoive. Instinctivement, la brunette se pencha pour le ramasser et épargner au professeur Lupin la peine de le faire. Elle fut cependant étonnée de trouver sur le sol une tablette de chocolat. « Chocolat au lait » lut-elle sur l'emballage vert et rouge. Décidément, ce professeur semblait avoir bon goût... (aucun sous-entendu dans cette phrase, bien sûr).

- Tenez ! s'exclama Cat, en tendant au châtain la plaquette chocolatée. C'est tombé de votre valise !

- Ah ! Oui, merci ! dit le professeur Lupin, en remarquant juste la sucrerie qui avait quitté sa valise plus tôt que prévu. Mais vous pouvez en goûter un morceau, si vous voulez ! Ca ne peut vous faire que du bien !

- Euh... Vous êtes sûr ? demanda la jeune fille, un peu gênée.

- Bien sûr ! Allez-y ! Je n'ai pas empoisonné le chocolat, rassurez-vous !

Cat ne put alors s'empêcher de rigoler. Elle déchira soigneusement le papier d'emballage, libérant quelques beaux carrés de chocolat à l'air libre, tandis que Lupin, lui, débouchait sa bouteille d'eau. Sympathique, comme matinée : Cat, qui n'avait pourtant rien prévu de spécial, à part attendre ses copines jusqu'à dix heures et demi, se retrouvait maintenant en train de se faire une bouffe avec un professeur. Alors que ce dernier porta le goulot de sa bouteille à ses lèvres, la brune aux yeux marrons détacha un petit bout de chocolat, prenant soin qu'il ne soit pas trop gros, pour ne pas qu'elle s'accuse d'avoir mutilé atrocement la tablette. Puis elle croqua dedans, et alors un grand sourire de plaisir s'élargit sur son visage. Dieu que ce chocolat au lait était bon ! Il avait un goût vraiment merveilleux ! Il était doux, sucré, fin et réchauffant. C'était probablement le meilleur chocolat que Cat ait jamais goûté, et elle se demanda vivement où diable Lupin l'avait acheté, et si elle avait droit à en prendre un deuxième morceau. Mais préférant ne pas abuser de la gentillesse du sorcier, elle lui rendit simplement la tablette, lorsqu'il eut fini de boire et reposé sa bouteille sur le bord de la fenêtre du compartiment.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il, en rangeant le chocolat dans la poche de sa veste, et en plissant les yeux de contentement.

- C'est vraiment très bon ! répondit vivement la jeune fille, radieuse.

- Je comprends ! confirma Lupin, en s'affairant à nouveau sur sa valise pour, cette fois, la refermer en nouant soigneusement une longue ficelle qui l'entourait. D'habitude, je donne ce chocolat aux personnes qui viennent de croiser un Détraqueur, pour qu'elles puissent se remettre de leurs émotions et retrouver un peu de forces. Mais disons que cette fois-ci est un cas particulier : vous m'avez aimablement invité dans votre cabine, je me devais de vous remercier en vous offrant du chocolat !

Notre amie se sentit horriblement rougir. Enfin, l'homme aux yeux couleur ambre s'assit en se laissant presque tomber sur la banquette de droite, à côté de la fenêtre, précisément juste en face de la jeune sorcière. Il lui fit un autre de ses sourires rassurants et amicaux, qui fit bondir le cœur de Cat sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, puis porta son regard vers la fenêtre, pour observer le quai.

Même si celui avec qui elle partageait sa cabine avait l'air bien sympathique, la brunette se sentait maintenant un peu gênée de se retrouver toute seule avec lui. A la rigueur, il aurait été un élève de son âge, ça aurait pu aller... Mais là, c'était un prof. Et alors ? Où était la différence ? Eh bien, la différence, c'était le fait qu'une petite fille sage comme Cat, qui se retrouvait enfermée toute seule dans un compartiment, en compagnie d'un homme adulte, ça pouvait paraître louche... Hmmm, oui, très louche... A cette pensée, Cat tourna immédiatement la tête vers la porte du compartiment, fixant le couloir du wagon avec des yeux presque horrifiés.

Un bruit de frottement de tissus attira à nouveau son attention sur Lupin. Celui-ci venait de s'envelopper un peu plus chaudement dans sa cape foncée, et de remonter le haut de celle-ci jusqu'à son nez. Par la fenêtre, la jeune fille remarqua que le quai 9 3/4 était maintenant bien rempli de sorcières et de sorciers accompagnant leurs enfants. Certains commençaient même à monter à bord de la locomotive, car Cat entendit des voix plus distinctes venant du couloir, ainsi que le claquement des portes des compartiments, et le léger fracas des bagages. Ses camarades n'allaient sûrement pas tarder. Le quai se faisait de plus en plus encombré.

La porte de la cabine de Cat s'ouvrit soudainement, et un deuxième année, qui semblait être à la recherche d'un compartiment vide, fit : « Ah, pardon ! », avant de refermer aussitôt la porte avec bruit. Cat devint rouge comme une pivoine, et sentit une goutte de sueur couler sur sa tempe. Non mais ! Pourquoi avait-il dit « Ah, pardon ! » de cette façon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait s'imaginer ? Furieuse, Cat jeta un nouveau regard au professeur. Il était négligemment appuyé contre le mur de la fenêtre, et son visage était presque entièrement recouvert par sa cape. Sûrement dormait-il. Il ne fallait donc pas faire trop de bruit...

La portière de la cabine s'ouvrit à nouveau à la volée, claquant plus violemment que jamais.

- CAAAT ! s'écria joyeusement une grande fille aux cheveux blonds ondulés et aux yeux bleus, en écartant les bras.

- Euh..., fit la nommée, d'un air bête, à moitié dégoûtée par tout le raffut que venait de faire sa copine.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fapriques ici ? continua la blonde. Ca fait une heure qu'on te cherche !

- Ben, je vous avais gardé une cabine...

- Ahrr ! Mais non ! Nous, on en a troufé une autre, un peu plus loin ! Allez, fiens, on est déchà toutes là-bas !

Légèrement déçue d'avoir réservé ce compartiment et attendu dedans pour rien, Cat se leva d'une manière presque forcée, prit son chaudron et sa panière, et se dirigea vers la porte, à la suite de son amie. Alors que celle-ci s'était déjà aventurée dans le couloir, la brunette, qui s'apprêtait à fermer la porte, se retourna une dernière fois vers le professeur Lupin.

- Euh..., commença-t-elle, d'une voix timide, s'apprêtant à lui dire au revoir, mais elle constata qu'il était définitivement plongé dans ses songes.


	2. L'attaque du Dédédétraqueur

**Chapitre 2  
**_L'attaque du Dédédétraqueur_

Comme l'avait dit la blondinette qui était venue chercher Cat, les autres filles étaient déjà tranquillement installées dans un compartiment, situé dans le wagon du milieu, c'est-à-dire à une dizaine de mètres de la cabine dans laquelle la brunette avait attendu (pour rien). Voyant cela, elle se dit qu'elle avait quand même eu de la chance que son amie aux yeux bleus se soit inquiétée de son absence et soit partie la retrouver. D'habitude, Cat se faisait facilement oublier. Elle aurait donc très bien pu faire le voyage toute seule, perdue au fond du train, oubliée de tous.

- Re bonchour ! s'écria joyeusement la grande blonde, en ouvrant avec énergie la porte du compartiment, dans laquelle étaient assises deux jeunes filles.

- Ah, revoilà l'Erreur..., fit l'une d'elles, avec un ton faussement inquiet.

- Che ne m'appelle pas l'Erreur ! Che m'appelle Axelle ! rétorqua vivement la blonde.

Mais Cat, qui suivait derrière, rigola tout de même à cette plaisanterie. Ses copines et elle avaient l'habitude de surnommer Axelle « L'Erreur », la taquinant avec ce surnom par le fait qu'elle avait été la seule et unique erreur que le Choixpeau magique ait jamais faite dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Oui, car Axelle le savait : elle aurait normalement dû atterrir à Poufsouffle. Elle avait tout pour être une Poufsouffle : elle était loyale, elle était juste. Et pourtant, lors de la cérémonie de répartition, le Choixpeau magique s'était trompé, et l'avait envoyée à Serdaigle. Or, elle n'avait rien d'une Serdaigle : elle n'était vraiment pas sérieuse, et vraiment pas réfléchie. A cause de cette erreur monumentale, elle avait donc du mal à suivre le niveau plutôt élevé des Serdaigle, et ses notes étaient par conséquent relativement basses. Mais le point positif à tout cela était quand même le fait qu'Axelle Kraft avait trouvé chez les Serdaigle trois grandes copines de son âge : Cathie Mist, Cerise Flint et Anna Petipois.

- A part ça, lança cette dernière, tu as finalement réussi à retrouver Cat ?

- Oui ! Elle s'était caché tout au fond du train, répondit Axelle, en débarrassant la brunette en question de son chaudron et de sa panière à chat.

Elle adressa un petit coucou à Pattemplomb, puis installa les deux lourds objets dans le filet à bagages, les soulevant sans trop de mal, grâce à sa carrure assez forte et à sa grande taille. Ces caractéristiques physiques s'expliquaient sûrement par le fait qu'Axelle Kraft était d'origine allemande : une grande blonde aux yeux bleus, à la peau pâle et aux épaules assez larges (« Oh mon dieu, une Aryenne... »). Et ce qui ne laissait pas le moindre doute sur le pays d'où elle venait était son léger accent allemand : « Mais non, che ne parle pas afec une patate dans la bouche ! ». Hélas, si... La raison pour laquelle cette teutonne se retrouvait en Angleterre était simple : la région dans laquelle elle avait vécu autrefois était infestée de loups-garous, créatures typiques en Bavière. Elle avait donc dû déménager subitement de son Allemagne natale, à l'âge de cinq ans, gardant avec elle un très mauvais souvenir de ces bêtes maléfiques... A vrai dire, Axelle avait la véritable phobie des loups-garous.

- Che ne sais pas ce qu'elle faisait, continua la blonde, en s'asseyant finalement sur la banquette de gauche, inoccupée. Elle était toute seule, en face de quelqu'un de bizarre...

- Figure-toi que ce quelqu'un de bizarre était un professeur ! rétorqua Cat, en s'asseyant à son tour entre Axelle et la fenêtre du compartiment, précisément à la même place où elle s'était trouvée tout à l'heure.

- Un professeur ? s'exclama Cerise, qui était en face de Cat. Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment cela se fait-il qu'un professeur se rende à Poudlard par le Poudlard Express ?

Cat haussa les épaules, ne connaissant évidemment pas la réponse à la question de Cerise. Mais celle-ci enchaîna avec un long monologue détaillant les multiples hypothèses qui pouvaient bien pousser un prof à emprunter le train pour aller à l'école plutôt que d'utiliser ses propres moyens de locomotion, classant toutes ces suppositions sur une échelle de probabilité, allant de la plus probable à la moins possible, expliquant au passage la différence entre probable et possible, puis terminant par la conclusion que jamais, ô grand jamais, un adulte autre que le conducteur de la locomotive et la marchande de bonbons n'avait été aperçu à l'intérieur du Poudlard Express, et que cejourd'hui, 1er septembre, allait être inscrit comme une date historique. Elle saoula tellement ses amies, que celles-ci ne se rendirent même pas compte que le train avait démarré et pris de la vitesse. Elle était comme ça, Cerise : quand elle parlait, elle ne s'arrêtait plus. Et peu lui importait si ses amies l'écoutaient ou non, du moment qu'elles faisaient semblant, c'était le principal, et Cerise pouvait continuer à débiter ses paroles. Vraiment saoulante, cette fille. Mais très sociable. Elle parlait ainsi de n'importe quoi, à n'importe qui. Première de la classe, elle était de taille moyenne, avait les yeux noisette, et possédait de très longs cheveux bruns, qui lui tombaient jusqu'en bas du dos, et qui brillaient de nombreux reflets rouges.

- C'est bon, Anna, tu peux te réfeiller, elle a fini ! dit Axelle, en se penchant sur celle en face de qui elle était assise, et en lui secouant l'épaule.

- Non, je n'ai pas fini ! riposta Cerise, en fronçant les sourcils, mais en riant malgré tout. Regardez ce que j'ai acheté, en allant au Chemin de Traverse !

Sur ce, elle attrapa un pot en terre cuite, qui était posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et qui contenait une unique et affreuse plante à fleurs rouges, parmi lesquelles dépassaient deux crocs acérés.

- Un Géranium dentu ! présenta Cerise, en brandissant le végétal vers les trois autres.

- Baaahhh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?

- Hors de ma vue !

- Groar ! grogna la plante carnivore.

- Ah, non ! Pitié ! Ne l'approche pas de moi ! implora Anna, en se précipitant en arrière, sur la banquette, pour s'écarter de Cerise. Elle va me mordre !

- Mais nooonnn ! se moqua la fille aux longs cheveux bruns rougeoyant. Il est mignon comme tout, mon petit Géranium dentu ! Hein ? Guiliguili ! Aïe ! Bon sang, il m'a mordue !

Anna, le dos collé contre une partie de la porte du compartiment vers laquelle elle avait trouvé refuge, se contenta d'afficher un regard blasé à Cerise, qui suçait maintenant son index endolori. Mais, bien qu'en ce moment elle paraissait terrifiée par une toute petite plante à dents crochues (qui venait quand même de hacher menu le doigt de sa propriétaire), Anna Petipois avait un très fort tempérament... lunatique. Ainsi, elle pouvait parfois être au paroxysme de la joie et entamer une danse du bonheur, et le lendemain sombrer dans la déprime la plus totale, frisant le bord du suicide. Et ce changement subit de caractère s'expliquait par une unique raison : le résultat des matchs de Quidditch qui opposaient Serdaigle à une autre maison. Oui, car Anna Petipois était une pro-maisonaliste, qui plaçait la maison des Serdaigle au-dessus de tout, qui la vénérait avec fanatisme. Elle était la plus grande et la plus dévouée de toutes les supportrices de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serdaigle. Et elle était fière, oh oui, énormément fière d'être une Serdaigle. C'était pourquoi elle était déjà vêtue, en ce moment même, de son uniforme scolaire et de sa robe de sorcière. D'habitude, les élèves n'enfilaient leur tenue qu'à l'approche de la gare de Pré-au-lard, mais Anna, elle, tenait absolument à porter l'écusson des Serdaigle et la cravate bleue et argentée avant l'heure. D'ailleurs, même pendant les vacances, elle s'habillait en bleu et argent. Elle avait également lancé un sortilège sur ses cheveux courts, afin de les teindre en argenté scintillant, et pour qu'ils soient assortis avec le bleu naturel de ses yeux, devant lesquels se tenaient de petites lunettes. Mais, contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, l'animal de compagnie d'Anna n'était pas un aigle. A son grand désespoir, c'était simplement un hibou. Pour, cependant, se donner l'illusion qu'elle possédait le rapace symbolique des Serdaigle, elle avait nommé son hibou Aiglou. Si ce nom de substitut plaisait ou non à l'oiseau, ça, personne ne le savait. Mais les copines d'Anna se doutaient bien que le hibou n'était pas forcément très heureux que sa propriétaire lui préfère un aigle. Une autre caractéristique étrange d'Anna - pas étrange, mais plutôt incroyable, en fait - était qu'elle demeurait la seule, parmi tous les élèves de Poudlard de toutes les générations, à adorer les cours d'Histoire de la magie, donnés par le soporifique professeur Binns. Ces cours, jugés à l'unanimité comme les plus ennuyeux de tous, étaient les cours préférés de la jeune fille aux cheveux argentés, et elle ne souhaitait les manquer pour rien au monde.

- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu ! prévint Anna, en fouillant dans son chaudron qu'elle avait posé sous la banquette. Si tu continues à me menacer comme ça avec ta plante folle, je vais devoir sortir mon arme secrète pour me défendre !

- Ton arme secrète ? répéta Cat, intriguée.

- Parfaitement ! Et la voici !

Anna brandit alors à deux mains le Monstrueux livre des monstres, qui figurait sur la liste des livres à acheter pour cette nouvelle année scolaire. Le bouquin à l'air féroce était entouré d'un élastique très épais, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'agiter et de grogner méchamment.

- Graroaroargngngngroaroaroarg ngngn...

Axelle regarda la chose avec des yeux ronds stupéfaits.

- Super ! s'exclama Cat, en souriant. Comme ça, tu peux faire un combat à mort avec le Géranium dentu de Cerise ! Allez ! Je mise tout sur le Monstrueux livre d'Anna !

- Et moi che parie que c'est la plante qui fa bouffer le bouquin ! ajouta Axelle avec énergie. Elle a déchà essayé de bouffer le doigt de Cerise !

- Non mais ça va pas ? lança cette dernière, d'un ton offusqué, toujours avec son index dans la bouche. Il n'est pas question que mon Géranium affronte cette chose !

- Quoi ? s'étonna Cat. Tu as peur pour ta plante, qui, je te le rappelle, a quand même failli t'amputer d'un doigt ? Je serais toi, je serais sans merci pour elle...

- Ce n'est pas ça ! se fâcha Cerise. C'est que je respecte la nature et que je n'ai pas envie d'abîmer les pétales de mon Géranium. Et je n'ai pas non plus envie de détériorer les livres. Tu as pensé aux droits d'auteur ?

- A vrai dire, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'ils viennent faire ici...

- Toujours est-il que mon Géranium dentu ne se battra pas ! J'ai dit non, c'est non ! Point !

Sur ce dernier mot, la jeune sorcière aux longs cheveux posa avec plus de violence que prévu le pot sur le bord de la fenêtre, avec un « BOC ! » sonore.

- De toute manière, reprit Anna, en calant son monstrueux bouquin sur ses genoux, ça ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter pour l'état de mon livre : je l'ai eu gratuitement.

- C'est pas possible ? Mais comment as-tu fait ? questionna Axelle, avec un ton exagérément surpris.

- Axelle, tu te moques de moi, ou bien tu es réellement intéressée ?

- Non, che t'assure ! fit la blonde, sincèrement. Ca m'intéresse fraiment !

- Eh bien c'est simple. Hier, en fin de journée, je suis allée chez Fleury & Bott pour acheter mes fournitures scolaires, dont ce livre. Or, quand je suis arrivée dans la boutique, le libraire semblait éreinté, à bout de forces, et il était couvert de morsures. Quand je lui ai dit que je voulais un Monstrueux livre des monstres, j'ai cru qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il m'a ensuite dit que si c'était moi qui le choisissais et le sortais hors de sa cage, il me le donnerait gratuitement. Alors j'ai pris ses gants, sa canne, et j'ai finalement réussi à attraper un bouquin monstrueux, que j'ai eu pour zéro Gallions !

- Fantastique ! admira Cerise.

- Prodigieux ! ajouta Cat.

- Oui, m'enfin, ça faut pas mon anecdote à moi ! lança Axelle. Figurez-fous que, ce matin, il m'est arrifé un truc complètement incroyable !

- Ah oui ? Tu t'es mise à penser ? se moqua Cerise.

- Ah ! fit Cat. C'est pour ça que j'ai vu de la fumée, dans le ciel ! Non, attends, je sais ! Tu as croisé Dumbledore alors qu'il faisait du patin à roulettes dans la rue !

- Du quoi ?

- Tu as vu un loup-garou ?

- Aaaaahrr ! Non ! Ne prononce pas ce mot !

- Tu as vu un escargot ?

- Pourquoi un escargot ?

- Ca y est ! Je sais ! Tu as mangé de la choucroute !

- Hmmm ! Oh oui ! Miam, miam, la choucroute ! Sehr sehr gut !

- Mais nooonnn ! s'écria Axelle, qui n'en pouvait plus. Bande de patates ! C'est pas ça du tout ! Ce matin, che disais donc, il m'est arrifé un truc complètement incroyable. Ch'étais à la gare King's Cross, afec mon chariot à bagaches, que che poussais defant moi, et che me dirichais fers la barrière machique. Alors, comme d'habitude, che prends mon élan, che me mets à courir, che fonce fers l'obstacle métallique, et là... BOUM ! Mon chariot s'écrase littéralement contre la barrière, afec un fracas pas possible, che suis brutalement prochetée en arrière, et che m'étale sur le bitume, trois mètres plus loin.

- Ca, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi..., dit Cat.

- Mais le pire, continua l'Allemande, c'est qu'au moins une dizaine de Moldus m'a fue foncer tête baissée fers la barrière et la heurter de plein fouet ! Ca me tracasse, car il se peut que ce stupide accident ait de grafes répercussions... Les Moldus ont dû se poser plein de questions...

- Non, non, non, rassure-toi, fit Cerise, en tapotant l'épaule d'Axelle d'une façon qui se voulait apaisante. Je suis sûre que quand les Moldus ont vu que c'était Axelle Kraft qui avait couru avec son chariot pour embrasser la barrière, ils ont tout de suite compris, et ils ne se sont pas inquiétés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? rugit la blonde avec colère.

- Mais rien du tout, voyons ! Continue donc ton histoire ! la pria la brune.

- Oui, donc... Où ch'en étais ? Ah oui ! Donc, une fois couchée de tout mon long sur le sol, che me suis redressée - de la manière la plus digne et la plus confenable, pour une personne qui fenait de se procheter elle-même par terre -, et ch'ai regardé le numéro des quais entre lesquels ch'afais foulu passer : et les pancartes indiquaient les quais 8 et 9... Che m'étais trompée de quais !

- Alors là ! s'exclama Cat, tandis que, dans le compartiment, l'éclatement de rire était général. Ca ne m'étonne vraiment pas de toi !

Axelle poussa un soupir, avant de murmurer :

- Che sais...

Le reste de la matinée passa ainsi tranquillement et dans la bonne humeur. Alors que le Poudlard Express continuait sa route vers le nord, et que derrière les carreaux de la fenêtre se laissaient apercevoir des paysages sauvages, faits de morceaux de lande et de lointaines collines, rendues obscures par le ciel qui devenait gris de nuages, les quatre copines ne cessaient de se lancer diverses plaisanteries, au niveau d'idiotie plus ou moins élevé. Naturellement, Cat, Axelle et Anna eurent droit aux habituels longs discours de Cerise, qui leur parla des B.U.S.E., examens qui les attendaient à la fin de l'année scolaire. Avec un léger petit plaisir sadique, elle insista d'ailleurs sur le fait que les B.U.S.E. étaient des épreuves très difficiles, que, pour les réussir, il fallait commencer à réviser au moins six ou sept mois à l'avance, mais qu'il s'agissait là d'examens capitaux, et que, en gros, si on les foirait, on était mal barré.

- Donc tu vois, Axelle, dit Cerise, il va falloir que tu te mettes à bosser plus sérieusement. Sinon, tu auras beaucoup de mal... Moi, personnellement, je pense que je vais les réussir...

- Ben voyons..., fit Anna, avec un regard méfiant.

- Je suis quand même la première de classe, je te signale !

- Dis, tu nous ferais pas un petit complexe de supériorité, là ?

- Moi ? Oh... Peut-être que oui, en fait, répondit la brune, en souriant bêtement.

Cette dernière enchaîna ensuite la conversation sur le thème de Sirius Black (Cat, Axelle et Anna ne surent d'ailleurs pas comment leur camarade avait réussi à passer du sujet des B.U.S.E. à celui de Sirius Black, car elles ne l'écoutaient plus depuis un bon moment) et leur expliqua combien les chances de s'échapper de la prison d'Azkaban étaient infimes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne trouvait aucune solution qui puisse résoudre ce terrible mystère. A une heure de l'après-midi, Cerise en était à mettre en garde ses amies (affalées sur leur siège, endormies) que le dangereux criminel, maintenant en liberté, pouvait se trouver n'importe où, et qu'il pouvait même surgir là, devant elles, sans prévenir.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit alors, comme par hasard, et Cerise, interprétant son hypothèse comme venant de se réaliser, poussa un cri aigu qui réveilla toutes les autres. Mais, évidemment, ce n'était pas Sirius Black qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte. Il s'agissait d'une petite sorcière grassouillette, qui poussait devant elle un chariot contenant diverses sucreries et boissons. Le temps que Cerise reprenne ses esprits et se rende compte que c'était en fait l'heure du déjeuner, et Cat et Anna avaient déjà dans leurs mains une quantité impressionnante de Chocogrenouilles, de Fondants du chaudron et d'autres bonbons en tous genres. Axelle, elle, ne prenait rien, car elle tenait à suivre un régime drastique, excluant ainsi toute friandise.

- Fous afez des apricots ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

- Euh..., fit la sorcière, en cherchant machinalement dans son chariot.

- Non, Axelle, je ne pense pas que madame ait des apricots..., expliqua Cat.

- Bon... Tant pis...

La petite femme rondouillarde laissa à nouveau nos quatre amies seules, refermant derrière elle la porte de la cabine. Cat, Anna et Cerise dévorèrent littéralement le paquet de sucreries qu'elles avaient récolté, n'ayant aucune pitié pour les malheureuses grenouilles chocolatées, encore moins pour les Gnomes au poivre.

- De toute manière, che les préfère au sel, lança Axelle, qui détournait sa tête pour ne pas voir cette goinfrerie sans retenue.

Cependant, même si toutes ces confiseries étaient délicieuses, Cat avait la bizarre impression qu'elles ne valaient pas le goût du chocolat que ce prof (dont elle ne se rappelait même plus du nom) lui avait offert. Non, franchement pas. Le chocolat des Chocogrenouilles n'était vraiment pas aussi fantastique que celui qu'elle avait mangé quelques heures plus tôt. Mais ça, ses copines ne pouvaient pas le savoir, car elles n'avaient pas eu la même chance que Cat. Pour une fois que la brunette avait un point d'avance sur elles...

- Au fait, je n'ai toujours pas vu Harry Potter..., lança Cerise. Il paraît qu'il est arrivé à la gare accompagné par le Ministre en personne !

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'on ferait ça..., se plaignit Cat.

- Non, hélas, soutint Anna, avec le même ton désespéré dans la voix. Personne ne connaît ta misérable petite existence...

- Ca vous dirait d'aller faire un tour dans le wagon, tout à l'heure, pour essayer de l'apercevoir ? continua Cerise.

A vrai dire, Cat n'en avait pas du tout l'envie, et elle préférait de loin rester tranquille ici, dans son compartiment, plutôt que d'aller traîner dans le couloir, à la recherche de quelqu'un qui ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. C'était vrai, enfin ! Harry Potter par ci, Harry Potter par là ! Harry Potter rentrait en troisième année à Poudlard, d'accord ; mais elle, Cathie Mist, rentrait en cinquième année, et elle avait des B.U.S.E. au mois de juin, et tout le monde s'en fichait !

- Oh, moi, che préférerais aller foir Cédric Diggory, si cela ne fous embête pas ! dit Axelle, en souriant.

- Ah ! C'est vrai qu'il est mignon, celui-là ! acquiesça Cerise. Je me demande s'il a déjà une copine... Si c'est non, moi, je voudrais bien l'être ! Mais toi, Axelle, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu sortais déjà avec quelqu'un ?

- Euh... Oui, sûrement. Mais che ne fois plus duquel ch'ai bien pu te parler, ch'ai eu tellement de petits copains ces derniers temps...

- Mais en ce moment, tu sors bien avec quelqu'un, non ?

- En ce moment ? Non... Ch'ai dû casser avec le dernier, dont che ne me rappelle plus du nom, il y a quelques chours, che crois...

- Et toi, Cerise ? questionna Anna. Tu as quelqu'un en vue ?

- Pour me sortir du célibat ? plaisanta celle aux cheveux longs. Hmmm, je verrais bien Cédric Diggory... Mais Fred Weasley a l'air pas mal, lui aussi !

- Quoi ? sursauta Axelle. Fred Weasley ? Tu ne m'afais pas dit que c'était Cheorche ?

- Non, c'est Fred Weasley, je crois...

- Non, non, non ! C'est moi qui suis intéressée par Fred Weasley ! Toi, tu es sur Cheorche ! Alors tu me laisses mon Fred, et tu prends ton Cheorche ! Point !

- Tu dois confondre les deux, c'est pas possible... Je suis sûre que c'était de Fred dont je t'avais parlé...

- Oh ! coupa Anna. De toute manière, quelle importance ? Ils se ressemblent tous les deux comme deux gouttes d'eau !

- T'es folle ou quoi ? s'écria Cerise. Ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout ! Sur sa joue gauche, Fred a une tache de rousseur de plus que sur celle de George !

- Oui, acquiesça Axelle. Là, tu te trompes complètement, Anna. Ca se foit bien que Cheorche a les chefeux plus roux que Fred !

- Toujours est-il que j'ai hâte de connaître tous les potins de la rentrée ! fit Cerise. Et j'espère aussi que je vais enfin me trouver quelqu'un ! Franchement, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans petit copain ! Vous imaginez ? Passer toute sa vie sans jamais avoir eu de...

Et la conversation s'arrêta là pour Cat, car déjà elle commençait à être saoulée, voire écoeurée. C'était toujours comme ça : quand la discussion tournait autour du fameux thème des histoires de cœur, la brunette s'ennuyait à mourir, et se déconnectait rapidement des autres, pour la simple et unique raison que cela ne l'intéressait pas, et qu'elle n'avait rien à dire. C'était le seul sujet pour lequel elle se sentait mise à l'écart, en retrait par rapport aux autres : l'amour. Amour, amour... Si l'on pouvait appeler cela, un tant soit peu, de l'amour. Toujours le même champ lexical, les mêmes mots : copain, petit copain, mignon, beau, chou, sortir, casser, embrasser, rouler une pelle, se prendre un râteau. Vraiment ? Il y avait de l'amour, là-dedans ? Cat ne pouvait pas le dire - donc elle ne pouvait pas le nier -, car elle ne savait pas ce que c'était que l'amour.

Un jour, on lui avait demandé si elle était déjà tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un, dans sa vie. Elle avait dû mentir, en répondant : « Oui, bien sûr ! », pour ne pas paraître sans cœur aux yeux de ses copines. Cela aurait fait un scandale, sinon. « Comment ? Tu n'es jamais tombée amoureuse ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ! C'est impensable ! C'est inconcevable ! ». Et pourtant si, c'était la vérité, aussi triste qu'elle pouvait paraître. Cathie Mist n'avait jamais éprouvé, de toute sa vie, de sentiments amoureux envers un garçon, et, d'ailleurs, aucun garçon n'était jamais tombé amoureux d'elle. Cathie Mist n'avait jamais été attirée par quelqu'un, et personne n'avait jamais été attiré par elle. Elle faisait avec, elle se disait qu'elle n'était pas plus mal comme ça, libre, qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne. Mais elle ne pouvait se le cacher : parfois, et même souvent, sa misérable situation la déprimait. Elle en venait même aux larmes, en pensant que jamais elle n'intéresserait personne, et en entendant ses copines rabâcher et rabâcher toujours les mêmes histoires de premier baiser, premier ci, premier ça.

Si Cat fut soulagée ou non que le train commence à ralentir et mette fin à l'ennuyeuse discussion des trois autres filles, ça, personne ne le sut. Mais surprise, là oui, elle l'était.

- On est déchà arrifées ? demanda Axelle, naïvement.

- Je ne crois pas, parla enfin Cat, en se penchant vers la fenêtre à côté de laquelle elle était assise. Il est beaucoup trop tôt...

La vitre par laquelle la jeune fille essayait de regarder était complètement obscurcie par les ténèbres qui régnaient dehors, et par la pluie qui martelait les carreaux. Au-dessus de sa tête, à hauteur du filet à bagages, les lanternes s'étaient même allumées, ainsi que celles du couloir. Et le Poudlard Express, lui, continuait à freiner sa course, le grincement de ses roues contre les rails devenant de plus en plus distinct. Un grincement presque terrifiant, auquel s'ajoutaient les hurlements du vent.

- Un élèfe s'est peut-être rendu compte qu'il afait oublié quelque chose à la gare King's Cross, et il a demandé au conducteur du train de s'arrêter, pour qu'il puisse repartir fite fait chercher cette chose...

Les amies d'Axelle contemplèrent la blonde avec des visages blasés.

- Peut-être, confirma finalement Anna. Peut-être que cette élève s'appelle Axelle Kraft, et que la chose qu'elle a oubliée c'est sa tête !

Avant que l'Allemande ne puisse répliquer par un violent coup de poing qu'Anna aurait de toute manière esquivé, le train s'arrêta brusquement avec fracas, et la panière à chat contenant Pattemplomb dégringola du filet à bagages, avant de tomber sur la tête de Cat, qui était juste en-dessous.

- AÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏEEEEEEEEEE ! hurla la blessée, qui venait de recevoir brutalement dix kilos sur le crâne.

La panière s'écrasa finalement par terre en s'ouvrant, tandis que la brunette se tenait la tête de ses deux mains, gémissant atrocement, fermant les yeux de douleur, et se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

- Cat ? Cat ? Ca va ?

- AAAAAAAHHHHH ! cria la malheureuse, en souffrant.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent d'un seul coup, et le train entier fut plongé dans le noir total.

- Fait tout noir !

- On voit plus rien !

- Ch'ai peuuur !

- Aaaaah ! J'ai mal !

- Miaôu !

Avec un geste presque paniqué, Cerise essuya la fenêtre de la paume de sa main, et colla son nez contre la vitre, pour tenter de voir au travers.

- C'est bizarre..., fit-elle. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a des personnes qui montent dans le train...

- Fais voir, dit Anna, qui se coucha littéralement sur Cerise pour atteindre la fenêtre.

- Aïe ! Tu m'écrases, là !

- C'est peut-être un élèfe qui a loupé le Poudlard Express, on bien qu'on aurait oublié à King's Cross, proposa Axelle.

- Ou alors, commença celle aux cheveux argentés, en regagnant son siège, c'est peut-être ta tête, que tu as oubliée, et qui revient.

- Anna, tu as de la chance qu'il fasse tout noir et qu'on n'y foie rien, sinon tu te serais déchà reçue une pêche dans la poire ! menaça la blonde.

- Je savais que tu aimais les fruits, mais pas à ce point-là...

- Hmmm... Oui, ch'aime surtout les apricots... et les pommes de terre...

- Ce ne sont pas des fruits...

- Eh, dites ! s'exclama alors Cerise. Vous êtes sûres que Cat est encore là ? On ne l'entend plus !

- Si, si, moi che l'entends, affirma Axelle. Elle est à côté de moi, elle fait des bruits bizarres...

- Ah... Elle agonise toujours..., constata Cerise, en écoutant plus attentivement le râle de douleur qui composait le bruit de fond.

- Eh ! Mais attendez ! sursauta Anna. S'il y a des gens qui montent dans le train, c'est peut-être pour moi ! Vous savez, le Monstrueux livre des monstres que j'ai eu gratuitement... Le vendeur a peut-être fait une erreur en me le donnant sans que je verse une Mornille... Peut-être qu'en fait il fallait que je le paye... Alors il a envoyé ses acolytes pour me retrouver dans le Poudlard Express, me reprendre mon livre, ou bien me faire cracher la monnaie...

La pro-Serdaigle avait dit cela avec des yeux déjà écarquillés d'effroi, et une voix tremblotante. A ses craintes, limite exagérées, ne suivit cependant aucun rire, aucune moquerie, mais plutôt un silence extrêmement tendu, uniquement perturbé par les gémissements de Cat.

- Ou alors, commença Axelle, peut-être qu'ils fiennent pour moi. Ce sont peut-être des représentants de la loi des sorciers, qui ont eu fent de l'accident que ch'ai eu ce matin, à King's Cross : à safoir que che me suis faite remarquer par une dizaine de Moldus, fonçant afec mon chariot, tête baissée et à corps perdu, sur une barrière métallique. Ils fiennent peut-être m'arrêter pour cette bourde que ch'ai commise...

- Les filles, dit alors Cerise, d'un ton résolu, ne vous en faites pas. Ce n'est pas pour vous que ces individus montent dans le Poudlard Express. C'est certainement pour moi. Je n'ai pas osé vous le dire, tout à l'heure, mais la possession d'un Géranium dentu est illégale. C'est une espèce protégée et en voie d'extinction. Les lois la concernant sont très strictes. Ces gens viennent donc sûrement pour m'arrêter, moi.

A cet instant, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit en grand. Les quatre visages féminins se tournèrent en même temps vers l'entrée (oui, même celui de Cat, qui venait de se rétablir légèrement), et scrutèrent l'obscurité, pour essayer de voir qui se tenait sur le seuil. Car il y avait quelqu'un - ou du moins quelque chose - qui se dressait dans l'encadrement. Un être vraiment grand, au visage dissimulé par une cagoule noire, et entièrement enveloppé dans une cape ample et sombre. De longs morceaux d'étoffe déchirés flottaient autour de l'individu, se mouvant lentement, comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

- Qui est là ? s'écria Cerise, qui plissait les yeux pour mieux voir. Qui que vous soyez, enlevez au moins votre cagoule, qu'on puisse vous reconnaître !

A cette phrase, la lugubre créature fit un infime mouvement de son bras, révélant, entre les plis de tissus, une main repoussante. Une main visqueuse et grise, aux veines noires proéminentes, et à la peau pourrie et décomposée.

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! hurla Axelle, des larmes jaillissant soudain de ses yeux horrifiés.

- C'est un... C'est un..., bégaya Anna, qui était tout aussi terrorisée.

- Un Dé... Un Dé... Un Dédédétraqueur ! balbutia enfin Cat, plongée dans l'affolement général.

Le Détraqueur en question s'avança alors un peu plus dans la cabine, faisant entendre plus distinctement son râle effrayant. Il respirait lentement et bruyamment, comme s'il aspirait un air épais par la bouche, et comme s'il avait de très mauvais poumons (attention : fumer nuit gravement à la santé !). A ce bruit rauque vint alors s'ajouter un sifflement sorti de nulle part - ou plutôt des pieds de Cat. Pattemplomb était vraisemblablement sorti de sa panière brisée, et soufflait à présent d'effroi, à l'approche du Détraqueur, les crocs apparents et les moustaches hérissées autour de son museau.

- Pattemplomb ! appela Cat. N'aie pas peur ! Viens là ! Viens là !

La brunette se pencha vers le sol et tâtonna dans le noir avec ses mains, pour trouver son chat et le saisir (par les bourrelets). Elle l'attrapa avec peine, puis le souleva avec encore plus de difficultés, pour le faire tenir sur ses genoux. Mais le félin roux n'en finissait pas de siffler et de s'agiter en tous sens, comme un asticot, se débattant entre les mains de sa propriétaire, qui tentait de ne pas le lâcher.

- Miaôu !

- Calme-toi, Pattemplomb ! Et arrête de gigoter, bon sang ! se plaignit Cat, qui avait de plus en plus de mal avec son chat.

Le miaulement que celui-ci poussa fut plus fort que jamais : si fort, qu'il ressembla à un rugissement de lion. Au paroxysme de la panique, les yeux sortant presque de leur orbite, les oreilles couchées en arrière, Pattemplomb fit voler ses deux pattes avant à tout va, brassant l'air avec ses griffes déployées, et à une vitesse incroyable, lacérant entièrement les bras de la jeune fille qui le tenait.

- AAAAAAAARG ! hurla à nouveau cette dernière, qui menait maintenant un véritable un corps à corps avec le chat enragé.

Ses avant-bras étaient en sang, tailladés de coupures. Un coup de griffe passa tout près de l'oeil gauche de la jeune sorcière, puis un autre évita de justesse sa bouche. Le suivant, cependant, ne la rata pas : Pattemplomb administra à Cat deux petites entailles sur la joue droite.

Pendant que la brune se battait avec son animal, les trois autres filles, elles, étaient prises de panique avec le Détraqueur.

- Non ! Pitié ! Pas moi ! suppliait Anna, qui écrasait littéralement Cerise, pour quitter sa place initiale et s'éloigner de la créature immonde. J'ai rien fait, je vous jure ! Si j'ai eu ce Monstrueux livre des monstres gratuitement, c'est uniquement parce que le libraire l'a bien voulu !

- Et moi, che n'ai fraiment pas fait exprès de foncer dans la barrière du quai 8 3/4 ! gémissait Axelle. Che me suis chuste trompée de barrière, c'est tout ! Che ne mérite pas Azkaban ! Pas Azkaban !

- Je n'ai rien à vous cacher, je vous assure ! protestait Cerise. Vous pouvez me faire une fouille au corps, je n'ai rien volé ! Je n'ai commis aucun crime ! Vous perdez votre temps, je vous dis !

- Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai que ça m'a un peu surprise quand le libraire m'a dit qu'il me donnait le Monstrueux livre gratuit. Mais que voulez-vous ? J'ai accepté ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il souhaiterait ensuite revenir sur sa décision... Bon, donc, si vous insistez, je veux bien vous le payer, là, maintenant. Il suffit juste que je retrouve mon porte-monnaie...

- Che sais que quelques Moldus m'ont fue exploser la barrière afec mon chariot, mais ils n'étaient fraiment pas nombreux ! A peine deux ! ... Bon, d'accord, ils étaient cinq... Aaaaah ! Non, pitié, ne sortez pas fotre main ! D'accord, d'accord, ils étaient dix ! Et alors ? C'est uniquement de leur faute s'ils m'ont fue ! Ils n'afaient qu'à tourner la tête ailleurs !

- Très bien, j'avoue tout ! Je possède un Géranium dentu, alors que je n'en ai pas le droit ! Je possède cette plante alors que c'est illégal et que c'est une espèce protégée. J'ai commis un délit, je le reconnais. Vous pouvez donc me passer les menottes et m'emmener à Azkaban. Je vous rends également le Géranium dentu. Mais, je vous en supplie, je vous en conjure : ne lui faites pas de mal !

Sur ce, Cerise saisit le pot qui était posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et qui contenait la plante carnivore, puis tendit la créature au Détraqueur. Le Géranium dentu émit alors un énorme rugissement, qui venait du plus profond de sa tige, et qui donnait quelque chose de ce genre :

- GROAR !

Alors, par un phénomène inexpliqué et inexplicable, le Détraqueur poussa un râle un peu plus fort, qui fut interprété comme un râle de peur, avant de flotter à reculons, de sortir de la cabine plus tôt que prévu, et de refermer la porte du compartiment avec fracas. La créature quitta ensuite le couloir, et de longues minutes de silence total lui succédèrent. Tout s'était brutalement calmé, plus aucun bruit, plus aucun cri, mais seulement quatre visages complètement ébahis et hagards.

- Eh bien, fit Anna, en rompant le silence, je pense qu'on peut toutes remercier le Géranium dentu de Cerise !


	3. Avec un chaudron sur la tête

**Chapitre 3  
**_Avec un chaudron sur la tête_

Ce matin-là, le hibou d'Anna avait repris ses bonnes vieilles habitudes, et s'était mis à hululer joyeusement, pour réveiller tout le monde. Car, non content de ne pas ressembler suffisamment à un aigle aux yeux d'Anna, Aiglou se prenait maintenant à jouer au coucou. Mais bon... Cela ne dérangeait pas la jeune sorcière, car tant que son animal pouvait lui servir de réveil, et lui éviter d'être en retard au premier cours de la matinée...

Toutes les filles du dortoir des Serdaigle s'étaient donc levées, habillées, puis étaient descendues dans la salle commune, avant de quitter l'aile ouest de Poudlard, pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle, pour le petit déjeuner. Toutes, oui... Sauf une... Une qui n'avait pas entendu le hululement du réveil. Une qui avait été trop assommée par les événements de la veille au soir, à savoir : la montée des Détraqueurs à bord du Poudlard Express (à la recherche de Sirius Black), l'arrivée du train à la gare de Pré-au-lard, et la cérémonie de répartition des nouveaux élèves. Une qui avait été littéralement assommée par une panière à chat de dix kilos, qui lui était tombée sur la tête... Tous ces facteurs l'avaient épuisée, et, une heure après que tout le monde se soit levé, Cathie Mist dormait toujours à poings fermés, enveloppée dans les chaudes et douces couvertures de son lit à baldaquin. Oui, tout cela était très bien, sauf que le prochain cours allait commencer dans un quart d'heure...

- Cat ! Cat ! Debout ! Réfeille-toi ! chantonna Axelle, qui venait juste de remonter dans le dortoir des filles, pour voir si son amie était toujours là. Auchourd'hui, mercredi 2 septembre, première chournée de cours ! Cat ! Le cours fa bientôt commencer ! Il faudrait peut-être que tu te lèfes ! Ca-aaat ! Tu as entendu ce que che t'ai dit ? Bon, très bien, tu ne me laisses pas le choix : che fais te chanter une petite chanson pour te réfeiller ! Große, große, große Kartofeeel ! Den ich fange mit meine Löffeeel ! Groß, groß, groß, groß, groß Schinkeeen ! Den ich...

- Raaahh ! La ferme !

- Ah ! Ca y est ! Tu es réfeillée ! Un peu plus, et ch'allais secouer ton lit pour t'en faire tomber !

- Un peu plus, et j'allais croire qu'il y avait un tremblement de terre à Poudlard ! ajouta la brunette, en s'aidant de ses coudes pour se redresser un peu sur son matelas.

Ses cheveux mi-longs étaient atrocement en bataille, tellement décoiffés qu'ils semblaient irrécupérables (« Mais non ! Ne soyons pas pessimistes ! »), et ses yeux couleur chocolat étaient à moitié recouverts de lourdes paupières endormies.

- Bon, c'est pas le tout, Cat, mais il faudrait peut-être que tu ailles te préparer ! conseilla la blonde, en s'asseyant nonchalamment sur le rebord d'un lit inoccupé. Notre premier cours de la matinée commence dans dix minutes !

- QUOI ? s'écria la brune, avec un violent sursaut qui la fit complètement sortir de son lit. Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

- C'est ce que che me tue à te répéter depuis cinq minutes..., répondit Axelle, avec des yeux méfiants. Et encore heureux que che sois remontée pour foir si tu étais réfeillée. Cerise et Anna ne s'en sont même pas donné la peine. A l'heure qu'il est, elles doifent déchà être en train d'attendre defant les cachots...

- Graaah ! Les traîtresses ! Les lèche-bottes ! Elles me le payeront ! grogna Cat, en fouillant avec des gestes frénétiques et précipités dans son sac, pour trouver ses vêtements. Les ca... Les ca... Les cachots ? balbutia-t-elle alors, avec un léger train de retard. Mais... C'est quoi notre premier cours du matin ?

- Potions...

- POTIONS ? répéta la brunette, en un cri qui dut s'entendre dans toute l'aile ouest de Poudlard. Oh non, oh non ! Je suis perdue ! Je suis fichue ! Je suis anéantie ! Je vais arriver en retard ! Rogue va me donner une retenue ! Je vais me faire coller ! Me faire coller le tout premier jour de la rentrée ! Evidemment, ma mère va apprendre le scandale, elle va m'envoyer une Beuglante, et je vais encore me faire remarquer !

En débitant toutes ces plaintes de désespoir suicidaire et de malheur, Cat paraissait ne plus savoir où aller, ni où donner de la tête. Avec sa robe de sorcière et autres (sous) vêtements pendant à ses bras et gigotant avec elle, elle faisait de nombreux petits pas dans un sens, puis dans un autre, et tout ceci ressemblait à une sorte de mini danse effrénée et ridicule.

- Cat, appela l'Allemande d'un air inquiet, la salle de bain est par là...

- Je sais ! riposta la sorcière fébrile, en plissant les yeux de contrariété.

Puis elle disparut à la vitesse de la lumière à l'intérieur de la pièce, refermant la porte en un claquement. A peine deux secondes suffirent à ce que le dortoir s'emplisse à nouveau des cris de la folle.

- AAAAAAAAARRRG ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI SUR LE VISAGE ?!

Vraisemblablement, Cat venait de voir, grâce au miroir de la salle de bain, les deux petites griffures qui tailladaient sa joue droite. Avait-elle oublié que son chat lui avait administré de méchants coups, la veille au soir ? Non, mais elle avait oublié combien deux balafres cicatrisées pouvaient faire moches sur sa figure...

- AAAAAAAAARRRG ! ET MES BRAS ! QUELLE HORREUR !

Là, vraisemblablement, elle venait de découvrir les multiples cicatrices qui rayaient ses avant-bras. Mais, franchement, elle devait avoir été bien endormie pour ne pas avoir vu plus tôt l'état critique de sa peau lacérée...

- Pattemplomb ! J'aurais deux mots à te dire !

Cinq minutes plus tard, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volée, et une brune affolée en sortit, vêtue de sa robe noire de sorcière - ample vêtement à capuche, et au bord des manches bleu. En-dessous, elle était habillée d'une chemise blanche, recouverte d'un léger pull noir, et d'une jupe grisâtre (même si elle haïssait les jupes).

- Ma cravate ! Ma cravate ! Où ai-je mis ma cravate ? s'écria Cat, en sautillant bizarrement sur place, comme si ses bonds allaient l'aider à avoir une meilleure vue sur l'ensemble du dortoir et à trouver plus facilement sa cravate.

Axelle, elle, l'observait d'un œil de plus en plus inquiet.

- Mais aide-moi donc, toi ! rugit la brune hystérique, à l'adresse de sa copine. Ne reste pas plantée là !

- A quoi bon chercher ta crafate, alors que tu sais très bien que tu n'arriferas même pas à la mettre ? Tu fas encore passer trois heures à essayer de faire le nœud !

- Ah ! La voilà ! Je l'ai trouvée ! s'exclama Cat, en pointant son index triomphant vers le dessous de son lit, et en se précipitant vers sa couchette.

VLAM ! La jeune fille s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, la face écrasée et les deux bras tendus parallèlement devant elle. Comme de coutume, elle venait de se prendre les pieds dans Pattemplomb. Le gros chat roux marcha tranquillement jusqu'au visage de sa maîtresse, couchée sur le ventre, dans un état misérable, et s'assit à côté, pour la regarder de ses beaux yeux verts innocents.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? grinça Cat, entre ses dents serrées.

- Il me semble que tu l'afais appelé, tout à l'heure, quand tu étais dans la salle de bain, expliqua Axelle. Il a dû t'entendre et fenir...

- C'est bien la première fois que Pattemplomb répond à un de mes appels...

* * *

Cat et Axelle eurent malgré tout de la chance dans leur malheur. D'une part, lorsqu'elles dévalèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre, elles ne loupèrent aucune marche. D'autre part, sur leur chemin, elles ne croisèrent pas Peeves, l'esprit frappeur. Et, enfin, quand elles arrivèrent devant les cachots... Les élèves de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle cinquième année étaient toujours là, stationnant dans le couloir, en train d'attendre l'arrivée du professeur Rogue.

- Je ne comprends pas, se plaignit Cerise, adossée contre le mur de pierres rustiques, et regardant sa montre. Ca fait vingt minutes que nous sommes là, et cinq minutes que le professeur Rogue aurait dû arriver...

Tandis qu'Axelle rejoignait Cerise et Anna parmi la file des élèves, Cat, elle, s'était agenouillée au milieu du couloir, levant sa tête et tendant ses deux bras vers le plafond, remerciant le Seigneur de lui avoir offert tant de grâce, et d'avoir fait que le professeur Rogue soit lui aussi en retard.

- Merci, mon Dieu ! Merci ! gémissait la brune, en essuyant, avec sa cravate à rayures bleues et argentées qu'elle tenait à la main, les larmes d'émotion qui coulaient de ses yeux.

Lorsqu'elle eut enfin fini son cinéma, elle se remit debout, ramassa son sac et son chaudron, et vint retrouver ses copines dans la rangée d'élèves.

- Euh... T'es sûre qu'on la connaît, celle-là ? demanda Anna à Cerise, en s'écartant légèrement de Cat, comme si celle-ci était atteinte d'une maladie contagieuse (communément appelée la folie).

- Et tu comptes trimballer ta cravate à la main, pendant toute la journée ? voulut savoir Cerise.

- Non, répondit Cat. Je vais essayer de me l'attacher, sur l'heure de midi.

- Ahrr ! Au fait, Cat ! s'exclama soudainement Axelle. Regarde ce que ch'ai acheté !

Sur ce, l'Allemande brandit à deux mains un énorme chaudron en cuivre, à la surface lisse et étincelante, flambant neuf.

- Oooooh ! Un nouveau chaudron ! s'enthousiasma Cat. Ca, c'est merveilleux !

- N'est-ce pas ? ajouta Axelle. Auchourd'hui, ce sera sa première utilisation en cours de Potions ! Alors tu sais ce qu'il nous reste à faire !

- Ouiii ! Le baptême du chaudron ! C'est partiii !

- Oh non, mon Dieu, elles remettent ça, susurra Cerise.

Avec énergie et vivacité, la brune et la blonde retournèrent chacune leur chaudron, pour le vider et se débarrasser des bouquins et autres affaires qu'il contenait. Une fois que tout le contenu fut déversé sur le sol, les deux filles levèrent leur récipient métallique et se l'enfoncèrent sur la tête. L'effet était comique à voir : c'était comme si elles avaient un chaudron à la place de la tête. Elles ne voyaient plus rien, n'entendaient pas beaucoup plus, et leur voix résonnait en multiples échos à l'intérieur du chaudron.

- Ah, c'est sûr ! On a l'air plus malignes, avec un chaudron sur la tête ! ironisa Cerise.

- Euh... Axelle ? Je te vois pas ! T'es où ? appela Cat, en tâtonnant l'air de ses mains.

- Che suis à ta droite, che crois..., répondit une voix métallique.

- Ah ! D'accord ! Bon, t'es prête ?

- Prête !

- C'est partiii !

Les deux sorcières s'élancèrent alors l'une contre l'autre, et se cognèrent volontairement la tête (casquée du chaudron), avec un énorme KLANG ! qui retentit dans tout le couloir. Et voilà ! C'était ça le baptême du chaudron. Amusant, non ? Oui, sauf que ce qui allait suivre, Cat et Axelle ne l'avaient pas prévu, et cela n'allait pas être amusant du tout.

- Un peu de silence, ici ! dit soudain une voix froide et menaçante. Et rangez-vous sur le côté, par deux !

Prises au dépourvu, Cat et Axelle agirent de manière totalement irréfléchie et irraisonnée, titubant sur les côtés comme deux tortues saoules, tendant les bras en avant et palpant l'air de leurs mains, comme deux taupes complètement myopes, pour essayer de rejoindre le plus vite possible leur place, dans la file d'élèves. Tout cela, alors qu'elles auraient très bien pu, tout simplement, retirer leur chaudron de leur tête. Mais la panique avait été telle qu'elles n'y avaient pas pensé, et ce fut là leur grande erreur, car quelqu'un s'approcha d'elles, et prononça le sortilège :

- _Perpetuo viscum !_ ... Vous autres, entrez dans la salle et attendez-moi en silence.

Des bruits de pas confus indiquèrent que tous les élèves pénétraient à l'intérieur du cachot. Mais Cat et Axelle, elles, restaient dans le couloir, car, apparemment, elles avaient un léger problème.

- Eh, Cat ! Tu fas pas le croire ! s'exclama Axelle, à moitié paniquée. Ch'arrife plus à enlefer mon chaudron ! Ch'ai la tête coincée dedans !

- Evidemment ! répondit la brunette, d'un ton extrêmement contrarié. Y'a un crétin nous a jeté un sort de Glu perpétuelle, pour nous coller le chaudron sur la tête...

- C'est bizarre, ajouta Axelle d'un air inquiet, car la foix de ce crétin ressemblait étranchement à celle du professeur Rogue...

- Ah... Ah... Ah ? Tu crois ? balbutia Cat, comme si sa voix commençait à se paralyser.

- Bah, attends, on n'a qu'à réécouter ! S'il fous plaît, monsieur, est-ce que fous pourriez parler encore un peu, qu'on puisse fous identifier ?

- Très bien..., répondit la voix masculine glaciale. Cela fera donc vingt points de moins à Serdaigle, pour manque de respect envers un professeur.

- Ah... Ben oui, c'est bien la voix du professeur Rogue..., conclut Cat.

- Tu fois ! s'exclama joyeusement Axelle, comme si de rien n'était. Ch'afais raison ! C'était bien lui !

- Axelle, tais-toi... Je crois qu'on est mal barrées...

- Et, laissez-moi réfléchir, poursuivit Rogue avec son air redoutable, dix points de moins à Serdaigle, pour détérioration et mauvais usage des chaudrons...

- Ah ça c'est pas frai ! protesta vivement Axelle. Fous afez fu comme mon chaudron est lisse ? Il est tout neuf ! Che l'ai acheté i peine deux chours ! Fous poufez le toucher, allez-y !

Et, croyant s'approcher de Rogue, pour qu'il touche le chaudron qu'elle avait sur la tête, Axelle s'approcha du mur, et le percuta de plein fouet, dans un nouveau KLANG ! retentissant, avant de vaciller dangereusement en arrière.

- Silence ! rugit le maître des Potions. Allez-vous vous taire, une bonne fois pour toutes ? Je ne pensais pas que des Serdaigle pouvaient égaler les Gryffondor au point de vue idioties et imbécillités. Eh bien, grâce à vous, je me rends compte que je m'étais trompé... Ou bien votre don inné pour la sagesse et la réflexion vous a-t-il soufflé qu'il serait intéressant d'étudier de plus près l'intérieur d'un chaudron ? Puisque cela semble particulièrement susciter votre curiosité, vous me rendrez, pour mercredi prochain, trois rouleaux de parchemin sur les chaudrons et leur histoire, depuis la date de leur création, jusqu'aux différents types de chaudrons existants, sans oublier les caractéristiques du métal dans lequel ils sont fabriqués, et leur vulnérabilité face à certains ingrédients toxiques. En attendant, comme vous paraissez ravies d'avoir adopté un nouveau style vestimentaire, vous allez pouvoir rejoindre vos camarades de classe, pour leur montrer à quel point un chaudron sur la tête vous va bien. Allez-y ! Je ne vous l'enlèverai qu'une fois rentrées en classe !

Ne cherchant plus ni à répondre ni à protester - car elles savaient que ce serait inutile -, Cat et Axelle suivirent bêtement les ordres de Rogue, et se mirent à marcher d'un pas incertain, pour tenter de trouver la porte d'entrée du cachot. C'était vraiment catastrophique, le comble du ridicule ! Les deux sorcières tendaient leurs bras en avant, comme des momies, pour se protéger d'un éventuel obstacle. Elles faisaient des tours sur elles-mêmes, des pas chancelants sur les côtés, le tout sous le regard effaré de Severus Rogue, qui commençait déjà à se demander si son idée avait été la bonne. De nombreux autres KLANG ! ponctuaient cette parade grotesque, lorsque les deux filles en venaient à se rencontrer ou à embrasser un mur.

A la fin, Axelle fut rendue tout au bout du couloir, totalement à l'opposé de la salle de classe, continuant à s'éloigner dans la direction qu'elle croyait être la bonne. Cat, elle, était restée pratiquement au même endroit, perdurant à faire des pirouettes sous le nez de Rogue.

- Très bien, ça suffit ! lança-t-il finalement avec colère.

- Non, non, mais attendez ! On finira bien par la trouver, cette entrée ! assura la brune, en se dirigeant de manière instable vers lui. Là ! Vous voyez ? Je crois bien que je viens de trouver un élève ! Regardez ! Je le sens, je le touche !

- C'est moi, idiote ! siffla Rogue d'un ton glacial.

Et, en effet, la jeune fille était en train de passer ses mains sur le torse du professeur et de caresser sa chemise noire boutonnée.

- Ah... Pardon ! Excusez-moi ! dit Cat, en s'écartant vivement, et en virant au rouge pivoine sous son chaudron.

-_ Finite incantatem !_ prononça Rogue, en levant sa baguette magique vers la tête casquée de Cat, puis vers celle d'Axelle. Enlevez-moi ça de votre tête, ramassez vos affaires et rentrez en classe immédiatement ! Et que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduise plus, c'est compris ?

- Compris..., répondirent-elles, d'une petite voix penaude.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, lorsqu'elles firent leur entrée dans le cachot, elles n'eurent pas vraiment l'embarras du choix des places : il en restait seulement deux, et elles se trouvaient tout devant, au premier rang, et au milieu, précisément en face du bureau de Rogue. Elles tâchèrent de se faire les plus discrètes possibles en s'installant, ce qui n'aurait évidemment pas été réalisable si Rogue leur avait laissé leur chaudron sur la tête. Ce dernier pénétra à son tour dans la classe avec furie, et referma brutalement la porte derrière lui.

- Aujourd'hui, vous allez apprendre - du moins j'espère - à préparer l'Elixir cérébral de Barufio, lança-t-il.

Juste devant lui, Cat étouffa un rire soudain. Rogue posa sur elle ses yeux noirs et la scruta froidement.

- Quelque chose vous fait rire, Miss Mist ?

Cette fois-ci, c'était plus fort qu'elle, et ce fut une véritable explosion de rire qu'elle tenta de camoufler, en se plaquant violemment la main contre la bouche. Mais Axelle, elle, n'arriva pas à se retenir, et laissa tout échapper. C'était toujours comme ça : à chaque fois que Rogue appelait Cat « Miss Mist », cela provoquait chez la nommée et chez sa copine un inévitable fou rire. Les deux mots « Miss » et « Mist » se ressemblaient tellement phonétiquement, que, lorsque Rogue les disait à la suite, cela avait un effet presque comique.

- J'avais initialement pensé à vous faire préparer un Philtre calmant, pour ces deux excitées, continua-t-il, mais je pense qu'un Elixir cérébral conviendra mieux, étant donné l'état déplorable de leur cerveau. Une telle potion, même ratée, ne peut que leur faire retrouver quelques neurones, car je suis convaincu que cela ne peut pas être pire.

Les élèves s'appliquèrent donc, durant toute l'heure, à réaliser l'Elixir de Barufio le plus potable possible. Deux Serdaigle, en particulier, prenaient cette préparation très à cœur, étant donné qu'elles allaient ensuite devoir la goûter. Cat et Axelle touillaient le contenu de leur chaudron avec une méticuleuse attention, veillaient étroitement à ce que la température d'ébullition ne soit pas trop forte, bref, elles y mettaient tout leur amour. A la fin du cours, contemplant le résultat de leur travail, elles se rendirent compte que jamais, ô grand jamais, elles n'avaient autant réussi une potion. Elles s'apprêtaient donc à la tester, plongeant une louche dans leur chaudron, lorsque Rogue lança d'une voix venant du fond de la classe :

- Vous deux ! Vous allez pouvoir me goûter l'Elixir qu'a préparé Miss Petipois !

Sentant venir le piège, Cat fut, pour une fois, plus maligne qu'Axelle, et plus rapide à réagir que d'habitude. Elle prit une quantité généreuse d'Elixir dans sa louche, et la porta immédiatement à ses lèvres, pour tout boire d'un trait.

- Trop tard ! J'ai déjà goûté le mien ! s'exclama-t-elle, avec un grand sourire et une voix presque chantante, à l'adresse de Rogue, qui débarquait devant elle avec le chaudron d'Anna dans les mains.

Ce dernier lança à la brune le regard le plus mauvais et le plus noir qu'il eut jamais fait, un regard qui aurait pu tuer une âme trop sensible. Il posa avec violence le chaudron sur la table de Cat et d'Axelle, faisant gicler quelques gouttes du liquide visqueux et verdâtre qu'il y avait dedans. Axelle se pencha naïvement sur ce nouveau récipient, et observa avec dégoût son contenu mal odorant.

- Baaah ! fit-elle, avec une grimace. Mais c'est pas bufable, ça ! Elle n'est pas réussie, sa potion !

- Justement ! rétorqua Rogue, avec une étincelle dans les yeux. En la goûtant, vous allez pouvoir nous dire ce qui ne va pas dans cette potion : si des ingrédients auraient dû être rajoutés, ou bien si elle aurait dû être préparée autrement.

Ce que Cat avait pressenti s'était donc révélé juste, et elle se félicitait d'avoir esquivé le piège de Rogue avec autant de rapidité. Ce qui la surprenait cependant, c'était que l'enseignant n'ait pas plus insisté pour lui faire boire l'Elixir. Il aurait très bien pu lui ordonner d'en prendre une deuxième gorgée. Mais non. Il préférait s'acharner sur une seule des deux filles - Axelle, en l'occurrence -, remplissant une louche à ras bord du liquide infecte, et la brandissant vers le visage de la blonde. Celle-ci recula avec sa chaise dans un mouvement d'autodéfense instinctif, se cognant le dos contre la table de derrière.

- Naaannn, che fous dis ! Che ne la boirai pas !

Elle lutta avec réticence pendant cinq bonnes minutes, faisant perdre à la classe son temps d'inter-cours (car tout le monde devait rester pour observer les effets de la potion ratée sur Axelle), emplissant les cachots de cris d'horreur et de supplication : « Non, non ! Pitié ! Pas ça ! Che ne la boirai pas ! Plutôt mourir ! Fous allez m'empoisonner ! », tandis que Rogue essayait vainement de lui faire avaler l'Elixir. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il la menaça de lui rajouter dix rouleaux de parchemin supplémentaires à lui rendre sur les chaudrons qu'Axelle abandonna. Avec une mine dégoûtée, plissant les yeux de répulsion, elle but l'entièreté du contenu verdâtre de la louche.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRG ! CHE FAIS MOURIIIIIIIIIR ! hurla la Serdaigle allemande, lorsqu'elle fut enfin sortie des cachots, dans le couloir.

- Hmmm, fit Cat, d'un air pas très convaincu. Et moi, bizarrement, je ne me sens pas plus intelligente qu'avant... Il faut croire que mon intelligence atteignait déjà le maximum...

- Eh ! Doucement ! s'exclama Cerise, qui suivait derrière les deux autres. Tu oublies que c'est moi, ici, qui fais un complexe de supériorité !

- Ah ! Tu es là, toi ! lança Cat, en se retournant et en remarquant juste la présence de sa camarade. En quelle matière va-t-on, après ?

- Eh bien... En ce qui me concerne, je vais en Arithmancie !

- Arithmancie ? répéta Cat. Mais... C'est ton option... Ca veut dire que je ne suis pas avec toi... Axelle ! En quoi on va ?

- Aaaaaaaarrrg, continua de gémir la blonde, en se tenant la gorge avec ses deux mains, comme si elle s'étranglait.

- Oh, Axelle, ça suffit ! se fâcha la brune. Si tu avais vraiment été empoisonnée, tu serais morte il y a déjà longtemps !

- Bon, très bien..., se résigna l'Allemande, en cessant de jouer la comédie. Alors, sachant que Cerise fa en Arithmancie - option qu'elle a choisie depuis sa troisième année, et option que nous deux n'afons pas choisie -, nous, nous allons donc à l'option que nous afons choisie !

- Ah... Oui... Ca, ça m'aide beaucoup, Axelle, ironisa Cat, avec un regard blasé. Je suis d'autant plus contente de voir que l'Elixir cérébral de Barufio a eu quelque effet positif sur tes capacités de réflexion !

- Arrête de te moquer de moi, Cat ! Nous allons en cours de Difination.

- QUOI ? s'écria alors la Serdaigle. Divination ? Mais c'est tout en haut de la tour nord ! Et pour l'instant on est à côté des cachots, au sous-sol ! Il va bien nous falloir vingt minutes pour arriver jusque là-haut... Et toi, arrête de te marrer ! répliqua-t-elle, à l'adresse de Cerise, qui était tordue de rire. Bon, bon, bon, reprit Cat, avec un brin d'énervement contrôlé dans la voix. Pour l'instant, je constate que notre emploi du temps est absolument pourri... Mercredi matin : Potions, Divination... Y a-t-il au moins quelque chose de bien, dans le restant de la journée ?

- Ben, après, c'est l'heure de mancher..., répondit Axelle, la tête baissée sur le petit bout de papier qui indiquait ses horaires et ses cours.

- Mais encore ?

- Défense contre les forces du mal...


	4. Cicatrices communes

**Chapitre 4  
**_Cicatrices communes_

- 394... 395... 396... Courage ! On y est presque ! haleta Axelle, tandis qu'elle et Cat montaient l'escalier en colimaçon qui conduisait au sommet de la tour nord.

- Aaaaaaarg ! J'en peux plus ! cria la brune, qui était à bout de forces, tellement penchée en avant qu'elle pouvait même poser ses mains sur les marches et les gravir en rampant.

- Y'a des fois où j'enfie Cerise et Anna d'afoir choisi Arithmancie et Etude des runes, plutôt que Difination... 401... 402... 403...

- La plus grosse erreur de ma vie ! Avoir choisi Divination comme option en troisième année ! Et dire qu'à l'époque je croyais que ça allait me servir à quelque chose...

- Le seul point positif aux cours de Difination c'est qu'on y rigole bien ! 409... 410... 411...

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Rien que le fait de voir la tête de la prof, et je suis déjà morte de rire ! confirma Cat, en rigolant justement.

- Ch'ai hâte de foir sa réaction, quand elle fa nous foir entrer dans sa classe afec fingt minutes de retard... 999... 1000... 1001...

- Euh... T'es sûre que t'as pas loupé quelques marches, là ? demanda Cat, avec une lueur d'inquiétude.

Lorsque les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent enfin tout en haut de l'escalier, la brunette s'effondra littéralement par terre, sur le minuscule palier, les bras en croix. La blonde, elle, s'affairait déjà à grimper l'échelle d'argent, pour monter par la trappe circulaire.

- Aaaaaaarg ! gémit à nouveau Cat, en tentant malgré tout de se relever. C'est le parcours du combattant ! C'est pas possible ! J'ai même pas le temps de respirer !

Et, en effet, la jeune sorcière n'en eut ni le temps, ni le pouvoir non plus, car dès qu'elle émergea de la trappe et pénétra à l'intérieur de la salle du professeur Trelawney, un écoeurant parfum d'encens lui saisit les narines et la gorge, et monta directement jusqu'à sa tête.

- Kof kof kof kof kof kof kof ! Aaaaaaarg ! On étouffe, ici ! s'écria-t-elle, en s'affalant sur un pouf, comme si elle ne pouvait vraiment plus se tenir debout.

- Il fait trop chaud, en plus ! renchérit Axelle, qui s'affaissa à son tour dans un fauteuil recouvert de chintz, devant une petite table ronde. Che transpire de partout !

Les deux Serdaigle cessèrent alors de se plaindre, car elles avaient comme la bizarre impression qu'il n'y avait qu'elles qui parlaient. Elles jetèrent quelques regards inquiets autour d'elles, pour voir si la salle circulaire et tamisée de rouge était bel et bien occupée. Elles constatèrent alors que la plupart des élèves présents avaient les yeux braqués sur elles, et les observaient avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de surprise. Mais le pire, c'était le professeur Trelawney. Debout, devant les deux filles, elle les scrutait avec ses yeux énormes et globuleux, élargis de manière effrayante par les gros carreaux de ses lunettes. Elle joignait ses mains maigres et entourées de bracelets et bagues en tous genres, et se penchait légèrement en avant, pour mieux dévisager les deux retardataires, qui se sentaient de plus en plus gênées face à ce regard inquisiteur. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut ? » se demandait Cat. « Ch'ai un bouton sur le nez, ou quoi ? » s'interrogeait Axelle. Sibylle Trelawney se mit alors à secouer sa tête de gauche à droite, d'un air presque de pitié, faisant cliqueter toutes les perles de ses colliers, et gigoter ses cheveux (si, du moins, on pouvait appeler cela des cheveux, tellement ils étaient frisés, ébouriffés et anormalement volumineux).

- Vous voyez ! s'exclama-t-elle, d'une voix rendue aiguë par l'émotion. Je l'avais prédit ! Deux jeunes filles arriveront en retard à leur premier cours de Divination !

Cat et Axelle, légèrement ébahies, entrouvrirent leur bouche de stupéfaction, étonnées que le professeur Trelawney ne les ait pas grondées pour leur arrivée tardive, et se demandant en même temps si elle avait réellement fait une prédiction concernant leur retard.

- Bien ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, mes chéries, assura-t-elle, en leur tournant le dos pour se diriger vers son siège, qu'elle avait installé à côté de la cheminée. Installez-vous, installez-vous, je vous en prie.

Cat et Axelle, qui étaient déjà installées et assises, ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre. A vrai dire, elles avaient l'habitude du comportement étrange de Trelawney, et c'était d'ailleurs cela qui les faisait tant rire.

Le cours d'aujourd'hui portait sur les révisions des différentes méthodes divinatoires apprises durant les deux années précédentes, et plus particulièrement sur les boules de cristal. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, pour deux élèves s'étant trompées dans leur orientation et ayant choisi la mauvaise option, Cat et Axelle étaient larguées, en matière de Divination. Elles n'y connaissaient rien, n'y comprenaient rien, ne s'attardaient même pas à essayer de comprendre. Elles n'avaient, comme le disait si bien le professeur Trelawney, pas l'ombre d'un Troisième Oeil. En bref, si elles restaient ici, en cours de Divination, c'était uniquement pour passer du bon temps et se relâcher un peu.

- Che fois, che fois..., disait Axelle, avec la voix mystérieuse d'une personne en transe, en ouvrant de grands yeux bleus et en faisant planer ses mains autour de sa boule de cristal.

- Je vois rien du tout, sérieux ! s'énervait Cat, en secouant énergiquement sa sphère transparente, comme si cela allait la faire fonctionner. Je vois rien !

- Che fois, che fois...

- C'est pas possible, elle est pas propre, ma boule ! ronchonnait Cat, en astiquant l'objet avec sa cravate, comme une hystérique.

- Che fois, che fois...

- Et en plus il fait pratiquement noir, dans cette salle. Pas étonnant que je n'y voie rien ! Madame, on pourrait pas ouvrir les rideaux, pour avoir un peu plus de lumière ?

- Vous devez ouvrir votre esprit, ma chérie ! s'écria le professeur Trelawney, en surgissant devant elle. Ne pas seulement vous fier à la première apparence ! Regarder au-delà ! Lever le voile du futur !

- Ca c'est le titre de notre livre de Divination, en effet..., dit Cat, d'un air sceptique. Mais je n'y peux rien si elle ne marche pas, ma boule ! Elle marche pas, elle marche pas ! Point ! ... Ah ! Mais... Attendez ! Si ! Ca y est ! Je vois quelque chose ! Je vois quelque chose ! Je vois... une... une fourmi ! Oui ! Une fourmi ! Je vois une fourmi !

Avec le regard le plus triste et le plus compatissant qu'elle put lui faire, le professeur Trelawney tapota doucement la tête de la brunette, avant de retirer avec son doigt la petite fourmi qui se baladait sur sa boule de cristal. Abasourdie et stupéfaite par sa nullité, Cat ouvrit une bouche plus grande que jamais, ses yeux ronds toujours fixés sur son globe transparent, dans lequel elle ne voyait plus de fourmi, non...

- Ca alors..., fit-elle, d'un air dégoûté. J'étais pourtant persuadée d'avoir enfin réussi à voir quelque chose dans cette boule de cristal...

- Che fois, che fois..., continuait Axelle, inlassablement.

- Que voyez-vous, mon enfant ? demanda Trelawney, de sa voix douce.

- Che fois... Che fois... Une boule de cristal !

* * *

Lorsque la cloche de midi se mit à sonner, tous les élèves présents dans la salle rangèrent leurs affaires avec une rapidité manifeste, qui ne faisait que témoigner leur hâte de quitter les lieux et d'aller manger. Encore une fois, Cat et Axelle avaient survécu au cours de Divination. Cela avait été long, mais elles avaient survécu. Et elles s'étaient bien amusées, encore une fois.

Restées les deux dernières dans la pièce, elles s'apprêtaient donc à en sortir avec joie, en passant par la trappe, lorsque Cat sentit quelque chose lui attraper violemment la main et la tirer en arrière.

- KYAAAH ! sursauta-t-elle, en découvrant le professeur Trelawney, plus bizarre qu'à la normale, qui lui agrippait sauvagement le poignet.

- _Ca se passera cet après-midi ! _s'écria l'enseignante, d'une voix anormalement rauque et dure, qui ne lui était pas du tout habituelle. Gaaaaahhh_..._, fit-elle, en reprenant sa respiration, en un râle atroce, et en ouvrant en grand sa mâchoire.

- Cat ? Tu feux que ch'appelle l'infirmière ? paniqua Axelle, tandis que brunette, elle, était complètement paralysée.

- _Cet après-midi, _reprit Trelawney, ses yeux roulant à présent dans leur orbite, _le prochain cours que vous aurez va changer votre vie ! Prenez garde à ne pas sombrer dans ses yeux !_

- Euh... Oui... Merci..., balbutia Cat, tétanisée et ne sachant que dire.

Sur ce, le professeur Trelawney relâcha la main de la jeune sorcière, aussi subitement qu'elle l'avait prise, et lui tourna les talons pour aller se réinstaller au coin du feu de cheminée, comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

- Et fous ne definerez chamais ce que le professeur Trelawney lui a dit, à la fin du cours ! s'exclama joyeusement Axelle, lorsqu'elle et son amie furent redescendues dans la Grande Salle, pour le déjeuner, et eurent rejoint Cerise et Anna à la table des Serdaigle. Elle lui a dit, afec une foix de psychopathe, qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse attention, que le prochain cours de la chournée allait lui chancher la fie !

La Serdaigle aux cheveux bruns à reflets rouges, et celle aux cheveux argentés, éclatèrent de rire. Cat, elle, était encore traumatisée par ce qu'elle avait vécu, quelques minutes plus tôt, en haut de la tour nord. Elle était penchée sur son assiette de spaghettis bolognaise (qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas encore touchée), ses coudes tremblants posés de chaque côté du plat, et la tête enfouie dans ses mains, baissée vers son repas.

- Cat, ça va ? s'inquiéta Anna, qui était assise en face d'elle. Tu te remets ?

- Oui..., répondit la choquée, même si son dos tremblotait toujours.

- Fous auriez dû foir la tête de la prof ! Ch'étais explosée de rire ! On aurait dit qu'elle faisait une féritable prédiction ! Bah alors, Cat ? Tu manches pas ? Allez, une cuillerée für Mutti ! fit la blonde, en approchant avec sa fourchette une pomme de terre vers le visage de la brune.

- Hmmm ! Gnnnann ! grogna celle-ci, en relevant enfin sa tête pour s'écarter de la pomme de terre voyageuse.

- Ahrr... En tout cas, c'est dommache qu'ils ne nous serfent touchours pas de Bièraubeurre, pour le décheuner ! C'est pourtant bon, la Bièraubeurre ! Ca fient de mon pays !

- Et pourquoi pas du Schnapausucre, tant que t'y es ! rétorqua Cerise, après une bouchée de haricots verts.

- Ah ben oui ! s'exclama Axelle. Du Schnapausucre, ça c'est une bonne idée !

Cerise leva les yeux au ciel (blanc et nuageux, soit dit en passant, d'après ce que reflétait le plafond magique de la Grande Salle), tandis que Cat prenait enfin sa première bouchée de pâtes. A peine eut-elle le temps d'en avaler une deuxième bouchée, qu'une voix amicale et masculine résonna tout près de son oreille droite :

- Alors ? Comment c'était, cette première matinée de cours ?

La jeune fille se retourna aussitôt, avant de s'écrier, avec une joie retrouvée :

- Coincoin !

Comme d'habitude, cela provoqua l'étonnement de certains élèves, qui se tournèrent vers la folle qui venait d'imiter le cri d'un canard.

Pourtant, à cela, il n'y avait pas de mystère, pas d'ambiguïté ! Coincoin, c'était le surnom du garçon de dix-sept ans qui se tenait debout, derrière Cat. Oui, c'était lui, Vince Vertilleul, un Serdaigle entamant sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard. Un jeune homme grand, mince, avec des cheveux courts et châtains, des yeux verts rieurs (d'ailleurs, c'était sa particularité : il avait toujours le mot pour rire) ; un fervent admirateur des canards (d'où son surnom), mais, plus simplement, le meilleur ami de Cat.

Portée par l'élan des retrouvailles, la brunette se leva sans réfléchir, et se jeta dans les bras de Vince, pour une chaleureuse accolade. A côté d'eux, Axelle, Cerise et Anna se mirent à rouler des yeux, à siffloter et à sourire, perdurant à penser qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre ces deux-là. Mais naaannn ! Cat et Coincoin avaient beau être des célibataires éternels, ils n'étaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre ! C'étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, et c'était tout ce qui importait.

- Tu n'as pas honte, quand même, de manger du canard sous mes yeux ? lança Vince, avec un regard qu'il voulait rendre choqué, mais qui paraissait plutôt comique.

- Oh... Euh... Désolée..., fit Cat, véritablement confuse, en baissant la tête.

- Eh ! Je plaisante, voyons ! Tu vois bien que tu n'as pas de canard dans ton assiette ! Ce sont des spaghettis !

- Ah... Ben... Oui..., constata la jeune fille, en observant son plat.

- Cat, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta alors le châtain. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette...

A côté de lui, Axelle explosa soudainement de rire, recrachant de sa bouche quelques morceaux de pomme de terre, qui foncèrent droit sur Cerise, assise en face d'elle.

- Non mais c'est vrai ! continua Vince, en regardant son amie avec une préoccupation un peu plus sincère. C'est bien la première fois que je te vois ne pas t'intéresser au contenu de ton repas, au point même de ne pas savoir ce que tu manges...

- C'est-à-dire que..., tenta d'expliquer la Serdaigle. A la fin du cours de Divination, le professeur Trelawney m'a saisi la main et m'a parlé d'une façon extrêmement bizarre et choquante...

- Oh, c'est bon ! rétorqua Cerise. Ce n'est pas comme si elle t'avait violée !

- ... Tu dis des choses affreusement répugnantes, toi, parfois..., constata Cat, qui ne put tout de même s'empêcher de sourire à cette mauvaise blague. Bon, mais à part ça, j'ai un plat de hachis parmentier à finir !

Et elle se rassit à sa place, sous le regard profondément inquiet de ses amis.

* * *

Naturellement, Vince se joignit aux quatre filles, s'installant à côté de Cat, et se servant lui aussi en spaghettis bolognaise, tout en se mêlant à la conversation. Il était d'un caractère bavard - peut-être pas autant que Cerise, mais bavard quand même -, et se fondait donc dans la discussion avec facilité, ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas de Cat, qui préférait parfois ne faire qu'écouter... ou bien s'endormir. Mais, généralement, quand Coincoin était là, elle ne s'endormait jamais, car il la faisait rire, la plupart du temps.

Le temps passa d'ailleurs vite, et, lorsque la cloche sonna pour marquer la reprise des cours de l'après-midi, ce fut presque avec regret que notre amie se leva de table. Elle quitta le châtain en lui faisant un amical signe de la main, puis commença à se diriger, avec ses copines, vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main gauche un morceau d'étoffe... Une cravate bleue et argentée. Saisie de panique, elle se retourna alors, et abandonna ses camarades pour revenir sur ses pas en courant.

- Eh ! Coincoin ! s'écria-t-elle, en bousculant sur son passage quelques élèves qui marchaient à contre sens. Coincoin, attends !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda celui-ci, avec des yeux ronds surpris, en voyant revenir son amie.

- J'ai oublié de te demander... si tu pouvais me mettre ma cravate ! Je n'arrive jamais à faire le nœud ! expliqua la brunette, en souriant.

- Ah là là..., soupira Vince, en lui passant délicatement le bout de tissus autour du cou. Tu t'y prends toujours au dernier moment ! Et tu vas encore être en retard à ton prochain cours ! Et voilà ! Fini !

Cat baissa la tête pour constater que sa cravate était bel et bien mise, tira légèrement dessus pour s'assurer qu'elle était correctement nouée, puis la rentra sous son pull noir.

- Merciii ! dit-elle, avec le plus beau des sourires, avant de filer en courant à toutes jambes.

* * *

Encore une fois, Cat s'était dépêchée pour rien. Lorsqu'elle arriva, à bout de souffle, dans la classe de Défense contre les forces du mal, tous les élèves s'étaient installés, avaient sorti leurs affaires et discutaient avec animation. Le professeur n'était vraisemblablement pas arrivé.

La jeune fille poussa donc un soupir de soulagement, et marcha jusqu'à la table qu'occupait Axelle. En traversant ainsi la salle, elle en profita pour regarder si de nouveaux changements décoratifs avaient été faits. L'impressionnant squelette de dragon accroché au plafond - plafond qui s'élevait d'ailleurs très haut - était toujours là, mais la pièce, bien que naturellement grande, semblait cette fois-ci encore plus spacieuse. Son sol dallé et ses murs faits de grosses pierres beiges proprement taillées étaient éclairés par la lumière du soleil, que filtraient les hautes fenêtres en ogives, disposées à gauche de la salle. Au fond se tenait le petit bureau en chêne du professeur, faisant face à un escalier en pierre, qui montait jusqu'au bureau de l'enseignant, dont la porte était pour l'instant fermée.

- Ah ! Te voilà ! s'exclama Anna, tandis que Cat s'asseyait devant elle, à la place que lui avait gardée Axelle. Tu as réussi à mettre ta cravate ? Ah ! Très bien ! Je suis fière de toi !

La brunette se retourna pour faire un sourire bête à sa copine aux cheveux argentés, puis plongea la main dans son sac et en sortit son exemplaire des Forces du mal surpassées.

- Alors ? demanda Cerise, qui était assise derrière, à côté d'Anna. Prête pour le cours qui va changer ta vie ?

Les trois copines de Cat se mirent à rigoler, tandis que la brune secouait machinalement la tête, d'un air las.

- Arrêtez de vous moquer ! riposta-t-elle. Quand elle m'a dit ça, le professeur Trelawney devait sûrement croire que j'avais une autre heure de Divination avec elle, en début d'après-midi...

- Ou bien peut-être qu'elle parlait fraiment du cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, dit l'Allemande, et qu'auchourd'hui nous allons étudier les Sortilèches Impardonnables... Et que le prof fa se ramener et dire : « Euh... Excusez-moi, Miss Mist, mais foulez-fous bien fenir ici, pour montrer à toute la classe ce qu'est l'effet d'un sortilèche de mort ? ». Et là, c'est sûr, ça fa chancher ta fie...

Même Cat ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire avec les autres.

- Et il s'appelle comment, au fait, ce noufeau prof de Défense contre les forces du mal ? demanda Axelle, en reprenant un peu de son sérieux.

- Ben..., réfléchit Cat, en levant les yeux vers le squelette de dragon suspendu au-dessus de sa tête. Je ne sais pas...

- Quoi ? Mais tu étais pourtant dans le même compartiment que lui, afant que le Poudlard Express ne démarre et que che fienne te chercher !

- Contente que tu t'en souviennes, ironisa Cat, mais moi, je ne me rappelle plus de son nom...

- Faudrait que tu manges un peu plus de poisson, ça aide pour la mémoire, préconisa Cerise, qui apportait toujours les bons conseils.

- Je sais juste que ça finissait par « Pin »..., continua la brune, en fronçant les sourcils pour essayer de se concentrer. Dupin, peut-être, mais je n'en suis pas sûre...

- Dupin ? répéta Axelle, pas très convaincue. Ou peut-être... Sapin !

- Pomme de pin !

- Lapin !

- Petit pain !

- Bon, mais c'est pas grafe, assura la blonde. On ira lui demander comment il s'appelle, à la fin de l'heure !

Cat contempla sa camarade pendant de longues secondes, d'un air blasé.

- Axelle, t'es bête ou tu le fais exprès ? Evidemment que le prof va se présenter à la classe pour dire comment il s'appelle !

- « Bonjour, je m'appelle Petit Pain ! », imita Cerise, qui était écroulée de rire sur sa table. « Mon prénom c'est Petit, et mon nom c'est Pain ! »

Mais avant que Cat ne puisse se retourner pour dire à Cerise d'arrêter ses plaisanteries, la porte du bureau de l'enseignant s'ouvrit enfin, et tout le monde se tut. L'adulte, âgé d'une trentaine d'années, descendit précautionneusement les marches de pierre de l'escalier pour rejoindre ses élèves, qui l'observaient en silence. C'était bien lui. Lui que Cat avait rencontré dans le Poudlard Express. Le même homme aux cheveux châtains, à la peau assez pâle, et aux vêtements dépareillés.

- Un petit pain chaud ou un petit pain grillé ? chuchota Cerise, et les joues de Cat se gonflèrent pour essayer de réprimer un rire.

Le professeur posa son vieux cartable en cuir sur son bureau, puis observa l'ensemble de la classe de ses yeux couleur ambre, avec un vague sourire. Il avait l'air un petit peu plus en forme que la veille. Sûrement qu'une bonne nuit de repos l'avait aidé à retrouver quelques forces. Mais bon, ce n'était pas encore ça non plus...

- Bonjour, dit-il, d'une voix amicale et douce. Vous voudrez bien ranger vos livres dans vos sacs, s'il vous plaît, je pense que nous n'en aurons pas besoin pour aujourd'hui.

Avec quelques expressions perplexes et intriguées sur leur regard, les Serdaigle cinquième année se mirent à exécution et remballèrent leurs bouquins dans leur sac.

- Ca sent le Afada Kedafra tout craché, ça..., murmura Axelle, à l'attention toute particulière de sa voisine, qui commença malgré tout à s'inquiéter.

- Bien ! reprit le châtain, d'un air enjoué. Je suppose que peu d'entre vous me connaissent... Etant donné que vous avez déjà eu droit à deux professeurs de Défense contre les forces du mal différents avant moi, je ne serai donc pas fâché si vous n'arrivez pas à retenir mon nom...

Cat, qui se sentait légèrement concernée, sourit.

- Je suis le professeur Lupin...

- AH ! VOILA ! LUPIN ! C'EST CA, OUI ! s'écria alors une élève, d'une voix hystérique, en tapant son poing droit dans la paume de sa main gauche, d'un geste victorieux.

Tous les regards convergèrent immédiatement vers Cat, qui se figea sur place, immobile, sa main gauche toujours refermée sur son poing droit. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la jeune fille devienne rouge pivoine, et balbutie toutes ses excuses les plus profondes au professeur :

- Dé... Dé... Désolée ! Pardon ! Excusez-moi ! Je ne voulais pas interrompre votre cours !

A la surprise générale, le professeur Lupin se mit à rire, ce qui lui redonna quelques couleurs et une impression de meilleure santé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, rassurez-vous ! lança-t-il. Comme je le disais donc, je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Vous savez tous qu'à la fin de votre cinquième année vous attend votre examen de B.U.S.E.. Je vais donc tâcher de vous apprendre le maximum de choses durant ces trois trimestres scolaires, afin que vous puissiez remporter votre épreuve de Défense contre les forces du mal sans problème !

Naturellement, il était du devoir d'un professeur que d'aider le plus possible ses élèves à réussir un examen. Cependant, encore peu d'enseignants avaient exprimé cette volonté avec autant de sincérité et de sympathie que ce nouveau prof. Tous les élèves l'observaient maintenant d'une manière amicale, avec un certain respect et un silence intéressé.

- Tiens ! Tu as fu ? signala Axelle, en murmurant dans l'oreille de Cat. On dirait que le professeur Lupin a les deux mêmes cicatrices que toi, sur le fisache...

Rougissant légèrement d'énervement - parce qu'elle n'aimait pas être dérangée pendant un cours intéressant par des remarques aussi ridicules que celles que lui soufflait sa camarade -, Cat regarda cependant le visage de Lupin. Ciel ! Le cœur de la brunette faillit manquer un battement. C'était bien vrai ! Le sorcier avait bel et bien deux grandes griffures cicatrisées qui tailladaient presque la totalité de sa pâle figure. Ces balafres étaient malgré tout d'apparence discrète, mais une étude approfondie permettait quand même de les distinguer clairement. La Serdaigle ne put alors s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau, et d'avoir d'ailleurs un petit rire de contentement. Elle porta instinctivement sa main sur sa joue droite. Quelle coïncidence ! Elle aussi, elle avait presque les mêmes cicatrices ! A quelques différences près que ses griffures à elle étaient plus petites, ne se dessinaient que sur sa joue, et n'étaient pas encore totalement finies d'être cicatrisées. Mais tout de même ! C'était un point commun plutôt incroyable !

- Che me demande si c'est aussi son chat qui lui a fait ça..., chuchota la blonde, en continuant d'observer le professeur avec intérêt.

- Hmmm..., réfléchit Cat, en fixant elle aussi l'enseignant. A mon avis, c'est quelque chose de plus gros... Tu vois bien que ses cicatrices sont quatre fois plus grandes que les miennes.

- Quelque chose de plus gros ? répéta l'Allemande, en fronçant les sourcils pour se concentrer. Quoi, par exemple ?

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas, moi... Un loup-garou, peut-être ! répondit alors Cat, avec un sourire limite sadique, car elle savait que son amie avait horreur des loups-garous.

- Oh non ! Pas un loup-garou ! susurra Axelle, avec des yeux effectivement effrayés.

- Bien ! reprit le professeur Lupin, qui n'avait bien évidemment rien entendu de la conversation chuchotée entre la brune et la blonde. Aujourd'hui, comme premier cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, je vous propose une séance un peu particulière : elle consiste à dénicher, quelque part dans ce château, un épouvantard. Je suppose que vous savez déjà tous ce qu'est un épouvantard. Vous avez dû l'apprendre durant votre troisième année. Quelqu'un peut-il donc me rappeler ce que c'est ?

De nombreux doigts se levèrent. Evidemment, il ne fallait pas en attendre moins de la part d'une classe de Serdaigle, réputés pour être travailleurs et bons élèves. Cat, cependant, ne levait pas la main. D'une part, parce qu'elle avait la flemme, d'autre part, parce que l'oral n'était pas son fort. Axelle non plus, d'ailleurs : elle aussi avait la flemme, et puis, étant une fausse Serdaigle qui aurait normalement dû atterrir chez les Poufsouffle, elle n'avait pas la réponse à la question ; non, elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'était un épouvantard. Leurs copines, Cerise et Anna, étaient tout de même de la partie, et joignaient leurs bras à ceux des autres, en l'air, en attendant que le professeur les interroge.

- Cerise ? nomma enfin celui-ci.

- Un épouvantard est une créature qui change d'aspect à volonté, en prenant toujours la forme qui nous fait le plus peur, répondit la jeune fille, en récitant la définition exacte qui figurait dans son bouquin de Défense contre les forces du mal (elle aurait même pu préciser le numéro de la page et le numéro de la ligne, si le prof l'avait voulu, mais, malheureusement pour elle, il n'en fit rien).

- Très bien ! C'est tout à fait exact ! approuva-t-il. Etant donné que les épouvantards sont au programme des troisième année, il en faudrait donc un spécimen à montrer à vos camarades plus jeunes que vous. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en chercher un à travers le château. C'est donc ce que nous allons faire dès maintenant. Pour éviter la pagaille, les investigations ne se feront qu'à cet étage, mais je suis convaincu que nous en trouverons un par ici. Cela vous permettra de faire quelques petites révisions, et d'apprendre à reconnaître un épouvantard.

L'homme marqua une courte pause, pour observer les visages intrigués, déterminés ou enchantés de ses élèves (qui, de toute évidence, n'avaient pas l'habitude de tels cours), puis les invita à se lever.

- Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît, dit-il avec un gentil sourire, en se dirigeant vers la porte de la salle.

La trentaine de Serdaigle, bien disciplinés, se mit à suivre le professeur avec obéissance, passant silencieusement entre les rangées de tables, presque déjà tous alignés, les uns derrière les autres, comme des petits poussins emboîtant le pas à leur maman poule. Lorsqu'ils furent tous dans le couloir désert, Lupin leur donna ses dernières instructions.

- Je me suis renseigné auprès des autres professeurs, et, apparemment, aucun d'eux n'a cours à cet étage durant cette heure. Vous pouvez donc inspecter chaque classe, pour voir si elle ne contient pas un épouvantard. Mais frappez tout de même à la porte avant d'entrer, par simple mesure de précaution. Et, surtout, ne dérangez aucun objet - je compte sur vous pour cela. La recherche d'un épouvantard ne se fait pratiquement qu'avec les yeux. Ces créatures affectionnent les endroits sombres et reclus, scrutez donc avec attention chaque recoin d'une pièce. Avez-vous une autre petite idée de où peuvent se cacher les épouvantards, en général ?

- Dans des armoires, proposa Anna.

- En effet ! Quoi d'autre, encore ?

- Dans des penderies...

- Dans des tiroirs...

- Sous des éviers...

- Euh... Sous des lits ? risqua Cat.

- Tout à fait ! confirma Lupin. Un jour, j'en ai même vu un se cacher dans une vieille horloge de grand-mère. Vous savez donc maintenant sur quels meubles porter vos soupçons. Alors allez-y, vous pouvez vous répartir par groupes de quatre - ou plus, si vous voulez -, pour commencer vos recherches ! Vous avez toute l'heure, bien entendu. Le groupe qui aura trouvé - ou pensera avoir trouvé - un épouvantard n'hésitera pas à m'appeler pour que je vienne confirmer. Je ne serai forcément pas très loin ! C'est parti ! Vous pouvez y aller !

Légèrement décontenancés par cette nouvelle forme de cours pratiques, les élèves s'éparpillèrent au bout de quelques secondes d'incertitude, et commencèrent à frapper aux portes.

A vrai dire, réfléchissait Cat - alors qu'elle et ses trois copines se dirigeaient vers le fond du couloir -, jamais, en quatre années d'école, elle n'avait eu un cours aussi original. Il était même troublant de voir combien de sourires d'amusement et de satisfaction se dessinaient en ce moment sur les visages. Même Cat ne s'était jamais sentie aussi gaie et légère, lors d'une leçon. D'habitude, celles-ci étaient d'une lourdeur... Mais là, c'était totalement différent ! C'était la première fois de sa vie scolaire qu'elle était autant intéressée par un cours. L'idée d'avoir une mission à accomplir - celle de trouver un épouvantard - réveillait son excitation et affûtait ses sens. Parcourir les couloirs déserts, ouvrir des portes sans savoir ce qui se trouvait derrière, ni ce qui les attendait à l'intérieur, tout cela était très palpitant. Et très amusant, aussi. Faire croire à Axelle qu'un épouvantard se cachait à l'intérieur du bureau sur lequel elle s'était assise, enfermer Anna quelques secondes à l'intérieur d'une classe obscure et vide... Cat n'avait jamais autant rigolé durant un cours ! C'était une leçon à la fois amusante et instructive, sans conteste une très bonne leçon, à l'image du professeur qui l'avait élaborée. Le cours n'avait commencé que depuis quelques minutes, et déjà Cat avait la conviction (comme beaucoup de Serdaigle) que le professeur Lupin était un très bon prof. Très doué et très sympathique. Il semblait, en effet, pourvu d'une gentillesse naturelle, à laquelle Cat avait d'ailleurs goûté lorsqu'il lui avait offert du chocolat dans le Poudlard Express. Hmmm... D'ici que ce Mr Lupin devienne le meilleur professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal qu'ils aient jamais eu, il n'y avait qu'un pas...

- Et cette porte ? On a essayé ? demanda Axelle, en s'arrêtant devant une planche de bois de chêne verni.

- T'es folle, ou quoi ? s'interloqua Anna. C'est la salle des profs ! Celle-là, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit vide...

- Mais si jamais elle l'était ? bondit Cat, avec un sourire plein d'espoir. On pourrait enfin y pénétrer ! Pour la première fois de ma vie, je pourrais enfin voir comment c'est à l'intérieur !

- Tu n'as jamais mis les pieds à l'intérieur de la salle des profs ? s'étonna Cerise. Moi, j'y suis déjà allée, et, franchement, il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire à voir. Si ce n'est quelques chaises et quelques fauteuils rabougris, et une vieille penderie, au fond de la pièce...

- Une fieille penderie ?! répéta alors Axelle, avec une voix d'hystérique. Mais il se pourrait très bien qu'un époufantard soit caché à l'intérieur ! Allons foir ça tout de suite ! C'est partiii !

Et, sur ce, l'Allemande donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte, qui s'ouvrit à une vitesse phénoménale, avant de se cogner de plein fouet contre le mur d'à côté, en un CLAC ! retentissant.

- Une violente, celle-là, je l'ai toujours dit..., marmonna Cat, tandis qu'elle suivait les autres à l'intérieur de la salle, qui, heureusement pour les quatre filles, était vide.

En effet, Cerise avait eu raison : une vieille penderie se dressait là, dans le fond obscur de la salle lambrissée. C'était sûrement à l'intérieur de ce meuble que les profs rangeaient leur robe de sorcier. Axelle, qui était en tête de file, s'approchait de l'objet d'une allure exagérément prudente, convaincue qu'un épouvantard se trouvait là-dedans. Elle marchait sur la pointe des pieds, trèèès leeenteeemeeent... Et les trois autres, derrière elle, s'étaient arrêtées, pour observer ce spectacle ridicule.

- Tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop, là ? demanda la Serdaigle aux cheveux argentés, avec un regard bleuté inquiet.

Arrivée à un mètre de la penderie, Axelle s'arrêta finalement elle aussi, se rendant compte qu'elle était effectivement stupide de prendre tant de précautions.

- Tu as raison, conclut-elle, d'un air penaud. En fait, c'est chuste une bonne fieille penderie !

Et pour marquer sa conviction que l'objet était inoffensif, elle adressa une petite tape amicale sur son bois. La penderie se mit alors à trembler avec un grand bruit de tonnerre.

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! hurla Axelle, en s'enfuyant le plus loin possible du meuble, avec des larmes d'horreur jaillissant de ses yeux.

- Bon, ben en fait, je crois qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée..., dut admettre Cerise. Professeur Lupiiinnn ?

* * *

Quelques cinq minutes plus tard - le temps de retrouver le professeur Lupin et de rameuter tous les Serdaigle dans la salle des profs -, et tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur la penderie, qui continuait à s'agiter.

- J'espère au moins qu'on ne s'est pas plantées, chuchota Anna, à l'adresse de ses trois copines. Sinon, on aura fait venir tout ce monde pour rien...

Cependant, Lupin, qui se tenait à côté d'elles, conservait un éternel sourire satisfait, ce qui les laissait penser qu'elles avaient bel et bien trouvé la créature recherchée.

- C'est, en effet, un épouvantard ! s'exclama-t-il enfin d'un air joyeux, lorsque tous les élèves se furent tus pour attendre son verdict. Bravo ! Excellent travail ! J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous le trouviez aussi vite !

« Un coup de bol... » pensa Cat.

- Voyons, reprit Lupin, en faisant mine de réfléchir, cela fera, je pense, dix points chacune pour avoir trouvé l'épouvantard ! Et merci beaucoup à tous les autres, pour votre investissement dans les recherches.

Une vague de joie et de satisfaction submergea les élèves, et chacun rayonna d'un grand sourire. Sans se l'expliquer, Cat sentit son cœur se gonfler de fierté, devenir plus léger, et monter dans sa poitrine, comme s'il était rempli d'hélium.

- Maintenant, pouvez-vous me dire ce qui vous a fait penser qu'un épouvantard se cachait là-dedans, Axelle ?

- Ben, euh..., hésita l'Allemande, prise au dépourvu. A frai dire, quand ch'ai posé ma main dessus, la penderie s'est mise à boucher...

- A pardon ? Désolé, je n'ai pas compris votre dernier mot !

- A bouger, traduisit Anna.

- Ah ! Oui, c'est tout à fait exact, en effet ! confirma Lupin, à la grande surprise d'Axelle, qui pensait avoir dit n'importe quoi. Les épouvantards ont pour coutume de s'agiter, à chaque fois qu'un être humain ou qu'un animal s'approche d'eux. Cela les perturbe, et leur donne encore plus l'envie de sortir de leur cachette pour faire peur. Pouvez-vous me rappeler le sortilège qui permet de ridiculiser un épouvantard ?

- _Riddikulus !_ répondit la classe, d'une même voix enjouée.

- Parfait ! Bon, eh bien je crois que le cours va se terminer là ! Encore merci et bravo à tout le monde. Pour la prochaine fois, vous m'écrirez juste un petit résumé des différentes façons de reconnaître un épouvantard.

Avec une humeur joyeuse (non pas parce qu'ils étaient contents d'avoir fini cette heure, mais parce qu'ils avaient passé un très bon cours), les élèves quittèrent la pièce, pour retourner chercher leurs affaires, dans la classe de Défense contre les forces du mal. Cat, qui était la dernière à sortir de la salle des professeurs - parce qu'elle était, encore et toujours, en fin de file -, jeta un ultime regard curieux derrière elle. Le professeur Lupin se tenait tranquillement debout, les deux mains dans les poches de son pantalon vert foncé et miteux. Il semblait vraiment avoir repris quelques couleurs, il paraissait en meilleure forme. Et il observait paisiblement ses élèves sortir de la pièce, son regard ambré devenant presque trouble... et troublant.

- Alors, finalement, tu as surfécu à ce cours de Défense contre les forces du mal ! lança Axelle, en attrapant son sac et en le mettant sur ses épaules. Il n'a pas autant chanché ta fie que le professeur Trelawney l'afait prédit...

La brunette ne donna pour seules réponses qu'un petit reniflement moqueur et un sourire en coin. Mais elle ne dit rien, non... Car elle seule pouvait juger si la prédiction de Trelawney était juste ou non. Elle seule savait... Certes, cette leçon n'avait manifestement pas modifié le cours de son existence. Mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, cette leçon avait été merveilleuse... Et, de toute évidence, Axelle ne semblait pas se rappeler des derniers mots qu'avait prononcés Sibylle Trelawney. Cat, elle, s'en souvenait encore... « Prenez garde à ne pas sombrer dans ses yeux »... Etait-ce normal si, cette fois-ci, elle avait l'étrange impression de comprendre une partie de cette phrase ?


	5. Feuilles mortes

**Chapitre 5  
**_Feuilles mortes_

Cette première semaine d'école passa plus rapidement que prévu - ou, du moins, plus vite que ce à quoi Cat s'était attendue -, et cela s'expliquait en partie grâce aux cours du professeur Lupin. Ceux-ci étaient si intéressants et si instructifs, que les élèves ne les voyaient pas passer. Après quelques révisions sur les épouvantards, ils avaient commencé à étudier les Phénéaces : des végétaux malsains, qui se faisaient passer pour des buissons inoffensifs, mais qui, en réalité, possédaient une infinité de branches épineuses et mortelles, dont le seul dessein était d'agripper la première personne venue, de l'enserrer et de l'étouffer. « Joyeux... » avait pensé Cat, de manière ironique, après que Lupin eut expliqué ce qu'était un Phénéace. Mais il allait sans dire que jamais les Serdaigle (et les autres maisons non plus, d'ailleurs) n'avaient autant aimé la Défense contre les forces du mal. Le week-end venu, il était de notoriété publique que cette matière était la préférée de tous.

Le mercredi suivant, vers les sept heures et demi du matin, Cat, Axelle, Cerise et Anna étaient toutes les quatre assises à la table des Serdaigle, occupées à discuter, à manger et à rigoler avec animation. La Grande Salle entière était d'ailleurs plutôt bruyante, plongée dans une atmosphère joyeuse et vivante, entre bruits de couverts et cacophonie de voix. Sans doute étaient-ce ce beau ciel bleu et ce soleil radieux, que le plafond magique de la salle laissait voir, qui rendaient tout le monde d'une humeur plus légère. Il était vrai que cette journée du mercredi 9 septembre s'annonçait belle et ensoleillée. Cela donnait envie d'aller prendre un peu l'air, dans la cour de Poudlard. Peut-être que les quatre Serdaigle iraient s'y promener, dans la soirée... Surtout que, pour l'instant, elles n'avaient pas trop de devoirs... A part celles qui avaient écopé d'une punition avec Rogue, bien sûr.

- Trois rouleaux de parchemin sur les chaudrons ! s'exclama Axelle, en tartinant énergiquement un pain grillé avec de la confiture d'abricots. Ch'en refiens pas ! Trois rouleaux ! Ch'y ai passé tout mon mardi soir !

- Si seulement tu t'y étais prise un peu plus tôt, fit remarquer Cerise, avant d'avaler une gorgée de son bol de chocolat chaud.

- Moi, je m'y suis prise dès jeudi matin, dit Cat, entre deux bouchées de tartine de confiture de mûres. Mais il n'empêche que je n'ai réussi à écrire que deux rouleaux sur trois... J'ai pourtant fait des recherches et des recherches, à la bibliothèque, mais ça n'a rien changé : je n'ai rien trouvé de plus à dire sur les chaudrons... Et ça m'inquiète quand même un peu... Le professeur Rogue a dit trois rouleaux. Si je ne lui en ramène que deux, il va me coller une autre punition. Tu as réussi à en faire trois, toi ? demanda-t-elle à Axelle, d'un air préoccupé.

- Hmmm ? fit la blonde, alors qu'elle buvait au goulot de sa bouteille de Bièraubeurre (de la Bièraubeurre au petit-déjeuner ? Bizarre, cette fille !). Oui, moi ch'ai réussi à en faire trois, répondit-elle sur un ton dégagé.

Cat la dévisagea d'un regard stupéfait. Axelle ? Faire plus de travail que Cat ? C'était rare...

- A frai dire... Sur trois rouleaux, il n'y en a qu'un d'écrit. Les deux derniers sont fierches. En fait, che les ai mis pour que ça fasse le compte, et pour montrer au professeur Rogue que l'étude des chaudrons est, malgré tout, remplie de mystères inexplorés : ce qui explique deux rouleaux fides d'informations. Ch'ai aussi présenté mon exposé de façon orichinale, sous la forme d'un texte à trous, afin que le professeur Rogue puisse s'amuser à chercher les mots manquants !

Cat, Cerise et Anna fixèrent leur camarade avec des yeux écarquillés d'effarement, et une bouche entrouverte, tellement elles étaient abasourdies. Elles avaient bien entendu ? Ce n'était pas un délire de leur imagination ? Axelle leur avait bel et bien expliqué qu'elle avait rédigé son dossier sur les chaudrons sous forme d'un texte à trous, dans lequel il manquait la moitié des informations essentielles ? Etait-elle assez bête pour penser que le professeur Rogue allait gober sa petite originalité, qui camouflait mal le fait qu'en réalité Axelle n'avait trouvé aucun renseignement sur les chaudrons ?

- Alors, par exemple..., fit-elle, en dépliant un des trois rouleaux de parchemin qu'elle venait de sortir de son sac et d'étaler sur la table, devant elle. Ah non ! Celui-là, c'est celui qui est fide...

La brunette contempla son amie avec un regard de plus en plus blasé et inquiet, constatant que l'Allemande n'avait mis aucun ordre dans le rangement de ses rouleaux, et se demandant si ses trois rouleaux n'étaient finalement pas tous vierges.

- Foilà ! C'est celui-là ! s'exclama la Serdaigle, en en déroulant un autre de manière plutôt brutale, et en commençant à lire ce qu'elle avait marqué. Le chaudron a été infenté par Mr Chaudron, en l'an : points de suspension, entre parenthèses : à compléter.

L'effarement était à son comble. Plus personne n'était capable de dire un mot.

- Les ingrédients chimiques capables d'endomacher un fond de chaudron sont, principalement : points de suspension, entre parenthèses : à compléter, mais aussi : points de suspension, entre parenthèses : à compléter, en passant par : points de suspension, entre parenthèses : à compléter, sans oublier : points de suspension, entre parenthèses : à...

- Et, bien sûr, coupa Anna, d'une voix malgré tout calme et posée, tu connais les réponses à compléter...

- Euh... Oui, bien sûr ! mentit Axelle, en faisant un grand sourire forcé, qui découvrit toutes ses dents. Che feux chuste m'assurer que le professeur Rogue les connaît aussi ! Tester ses connaissances, en quelque sorte.

- Mais oui..., acquiesça Cerise, ironiquement. Bientôt, c'est l'élève qui va apprendre au professeur... Ca c'est sûr, Rogue va bien s'amuser...

- Surtout qu'il paraît que, depuis lundi, il est d'humeur exécrable..., renchérit Anna, en croisant les bras.

- Ah bon ? sursauta Cat. Il peut être encore plus mauvais ?

- Quoi ? Tu ne le savais pas ? fit celle aux cheveux argentés. Jeudi dernier, en début d'après-midi, les Gryffondor troisième année ont eu un cours sur les épouvantards, avec Lupin - justement sur l'épouvantard que nous avions trouvé. Et un dénommé Neville Londubat lui a fait prendre l'apparence de Rogue, avant de le ridiculiser en lui attribuant les vêtements de sa grand-mère.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Cat et Axelle explosèrent de rire, de manière instantanée. Cat, s'étouffant avec sa tartine de confiture, et Axelle recrachant une giclée de Bièraubeurre.

- Evidemment, il a suffi de ce week-end pour que l'histoire fasse le tour de l'école, et Rogue est furieux. Il en a surtout après Lupin, et après quiconque prononce son nom devant lui.

- Oh, mon Dieu ! s'exclama Cat, en reprenant un peu de son sérieux, voire même un état bouleversé. Tu crois qu'il va s'en prendre après moi, si j'ai les mêmes cicatrices que Lupin ?

- C'est possible..., dit une voix masculine que Cat connaissait bien. Surtout si, en plus, tu ne lui rends que deux rouleaux de parchemin au lieu de trois... A cela, rajoute que tu n'as encore pas fait le nœud de ta cravate... Oui, c'est sûr, il va t'enlever quelques points... Et te donner une retenue, vendredi soir, dans son bureau... Hmmm, oui, une punition avec Rogue, la nuit, dans les cachots !

- Ca suffit ! s'écria la brunette, qui rigolait malgré tout. Je ne supporterai pas d'en entendre davantage !

Sur ce, elle se retourna et se leva de son banc, pour dire bonjour à Vince.

- Oooh ! fit-elle avec émerveillement. Tu as amené Coincoin !

- Coincoin... Oui ! répondit le garçon, en tapotant de sa main droite le petit canard qu'il avait perché sur son épaule gauche.

Eh oui, car le Coincoin initial, c'était lui : ce mignon petit oiseau palmipède, qui se tenait tout près de la tête de Vince. C'était un canard colvert, d'une taille anormalement ridicule, avec des plumes marron, qui ressemblaient plutôt à du duvet, et qui se coloraient en vert criard au niveau du cou. L'animal avait des yeux noirs brillant de curiosité, ainsi qu'un bec et des palmes jaune vif, ce qui lui donnait un air assez comique.

Ce qui était amusant, surtout, c'était la façon dont Mr Vertilleul se l'était procuré. Oui, car, au départ, il s'était rendu à la Ménagerie magique du Chemin de Traverse, dans l'intention d'y acheter un hibou, comme tout le monde. Un hibou, c'était bien, c'était pratique, ça s'occupait du courrier, ça transportait les lettres, les colis... Oui, sauf que, ce jour-ci, plus de hiboux ! La boutique était en rupture de stock. Et le seul volatile qui restait était... un canard. « Prenez-le, en attendant » avait dit le vendeur, en tendant à Vince l'animal. « Je vous recontacterai pour vous dire à quand venir le remplacer par un hibou, dès que nous en aurons un ». Mais, évidemment, la Ménagerie n'avait jamais repris contact avec le nouvel acquéreur du palmipède. Il fallait dire, aussi, que le Serdaigle avait oublié de laisser ses coordonnées au vendeur... Pas étonnant... Mais, après tout, il ne se plaignait pas d'avoir un canard à la place d'un hibou. Il s'était rapidement pris d'affection pour son animal de compagnie, et l'avait gentiment nommé Coincoin. Il s'était également intéressé au monde merveilleux des canards, et était devenu un véritable fanatique. Pour finir, cette petite originalité lui avait fait acquérir une certaine renommée. Il n'était plus un simple Serdaigle. Il était _le_ Serdaigle qui possédait un canard à la place d'un hibou. Et c'était cette réputation qui lui avait valu, à lui aussi, le surnom de Coincoin, affectueusement donné par Cat. Oui, seulement voilà : maintenant, il y avait Coincoin le canard, et Coincoin alias Vince Vertilleul. Or, quand Cat appelait l'un des deux, impossible de savoir lequel c'était.

- Euh... Il faudra peut-être lui changer son nom, à ton canard..., suggéra la brunette, d'un air pensif. Sinon, on risque de toujours le confondre avec ton surnom...

- Hmmm... Si tu veux..., répondit Vince, malgré tout pas très convaincu. Je te laisse y réfléchir...

- Pas de problème ! s'écria Cat, en fronçant les sourcils et en hochant la tête de détermination.

- Tu sais que tu fais peur, quand tu prends cet air sûre de toi ? remarqua Axelle, qui reposa sur la table sa bouteille de Bièraubeurre vide.

Mais sa camarade aux yeux marron préféra ne pas y prêter attention.

- Au fait ! enchaîna-t-elle joyeusement, en s'adressant à son ami avec un grand sourire. Tu as vu le nouveau prof de Défense contre les forces du mal ?

- Oui..., répondit le châtain, tout en s'amusant à faire marcher Coincoin le long de son bras tendu, qui faisait office de passerelle. Mr Lupin, c'est ça ?

- Oui !

- Et pas Mr Petit Pain..., rajouta Cerise, pour rappeler à Cat le délire de la semaine dernière.

- Et alors ? questionna Vince, une fois que son canard fut revenu sur son épaule. Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Mr Lupin ?

- Ben, je sais pas, moi... Il est sympa, tu trouves pas ?

- Hmmm... Oui, c'est vrai que ça change de Lockart...

- Tout à fait ! approuva la petite brune. Et, avec lui, les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal deviennent beaucoup plus intéressants ! C'est rare d'avoir un prof aussi gentil...

- Oui... Surtout que j'ai remarqué qu'il faisait très bien le nœud de ses cravates... Tu devrais peut-être aller lui demander quelques conseils, pour la tienne...

- Amusant..., ironisa la jeune fille, avec un sourire en coin.

- Allez, approche ! Je vais te la mettre ! proposa Vince.

- Non, non, non ! fit Cat, en secouant la tête négativement, de manière énergique. Figure-toi que durant mes laborieuses recherches de ce week-end à la bibliothèque, j'ai trouvé un bouquin très intéressant : le Livre des sorts et enchantements inutiles.

Cat marqua une pause, après avoir été perturbée par le gloussement d'Anna.

- Eh bien ces sorts et enchantements n'étaient pas du tout inutiles, au contraire. Parmi eux, j'y ai trouvé le Nodus Cravato !

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Vince, en haussant un sourcil.

- Un sortilège permettant de faire un nœud de cravate, idiot ! s'énerva la Serdaigle.

- Ah ! Et pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas encore appliqué ?

- J'attendais que tu sois là pour le voir ! Alors voilà... On met la cravate autour du cou, on sort sa baguette magique, on la pointe sur le bout de tissu... Et...

Elle avait l'air un peu ridicule, comme ça, en train de tenir sa baguette magique et de la diriger sur elle-même, alors que tous la regardaient de manière un peu tendue.

- Te trompe pas de sortilèche, surtout, conseilla Axelle. Ne prononce pas un Afada Kedafra.

- La ferme ! Tu vois pas que j'essaye de me concentrer ?

Sur ce, la brunette ferma les yeux, avala sa salive, respira un bon coup, fit deux ou trois hyperventilations, puis...

- _Nodus Cravato !_

- Au secours ! A l'aide ! s'écria alors Axelle, en se précipitant vers Cat, qui avait brutalement lâché sa baguette pour se tenir la gorge de ses deux mains et tenter de desserrer le nœud qui l'étranglait à présent.

- Appelez l'infirmière ! cria Vince, en joignant désespérément ses mains à celles de son amie, pour l'aider à défaire le nœud.

- Elle s'étrangle !

- Elle va mourir !

En effet, le cas de la brunette était pire que critique. Non seulement elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, mais elle ne pouvait même plus sortir le moindre mot, ni la moindre plainte. Ses cordes vocales et son pharynx étaient littéralement coupés. La jeune fille ne pouvait qu'ouvrir des yeux ronds énormes et une bouche ébahie, tandis que sa figure devenait de plus en plus rouge, et que ses mains volaient en tous sens, cédant à la panique.

- C'est diablement bien serré, ce machin-là..., constata Vince, qui essayait toujours de défaire la cravate, en évitant les coups de poing de Cat.

- Au moins on peut dire que le sortilège marche..., dit Anna.

- Un peu trop..., compléta Cerise.

- Ah ! Ca y est ! C'est bon ! J'ai réussi ! s'écria enfin Vince, avec une voix qui résonna dans toute la Grande Salle, si bien qu'il était désormais impossible que personne n'ait remarqué le spectacle dramatique de Cathie Mist qui s'étranglait toute seule avec sa cravate.

- GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! DE L'AIIIIIIIIIR ! JE RESPIIIIIIIIIIIRE !

* * *

Le cours de Divination arriva, et Cat avait enfin récupéré de son accident du petit déjeuner. Elle allait beaucoup mieux, oui, grâce à Vince. Finalement, repensa-t-elle, alors que le professeur Trelawney entamait un long monologue soporifique sur l'interprétation des rêves, c'était encore Vince qui lui avait fait le nœud de sa cravate. Et, finalement, le cours de Potions ne s'était pas si mal déroulé. Certes, la colère renflouée de Rogue avait été apparente, mais lorsque Cat lui avait rendu ses deux rouleaux de parchemin au lieu des trois demandés, le professeur avait simplement poussé un grognement de mécontentement. Après tout, il aurait plus de raisons à se mettre en rogne, lorsqu'il découvrirait le fameux texte à trous d'Axelle.

- Et maintenant, allez-y, je vous en prie, dit le professeur Trelawney, de sa voix mystérieuse, ouvrez vos livres de l'Oracle des rêves et servez-vous-en pour interpréter les rêves que vous avez faits, récemment.

- Je n'ai fait aucun rêve, récemment, lança platement Cat, à l'adresse d'Axelle, tout en tournant mollement les pages du bouquin.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna l'Allemande. Tu n'as même pas rêfé que tu t'étranglais afec une crafate ?

- Non...

- Dommache... Ca aurait pu faire un bon rêfe prémonitoire...

- Hmmm..., fit la brune, en se massant instinctivement le cou.

- Moi, la nuit dernière, ch'ai rêfé que ch'étais poursuifie par une pomme de terre chéante !

- Ah..., sourit Cat. Original ! Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'on trouve l'interprétation d'un tel rêve, dans ce bouquin...

La Serdaigle feuilleta malgré tout le livre pendant de longues minutes, le parcourant de la première à la dernière page avec sérieux, se penchant même dessus pour mieux analyser les lignes. Mais cela n'y fit rien : elle ne trouva aucune interprétation mentionnant une patate, une poursuite ou un légume.

- Si t'y arrifes pas, tant pis, dit simplement Axelle, en s'avachissant un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Je fais essayer d'en faire un autre.

Sur ce, la blonde étendit ses jambes devant elle, de manière à ce qu'elle soit pratiquement couchée sur son fauteuil, la tête calée contre le dossier moelleux, puis elle ferma les yeux.

- Tu... Tu vas quoi ? s'interloqua Cat.

- Che fais dormir ! Et si la prof se ramène, ne me réfeille pas ! Dis-lui simplement que ch'essaye de faire un noufeau rêfe, afin qu'on puisse ensuite l'interpréter.

- D'accord..., répondit celle aux yeux couleur chocolat, pas très convaincue.

A midi, Cat redescendit dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, et y retrouva Vince, Cerise et Anna, à la table des Serdaigle.

- Et où est Axelle ? demanda Cerise.

- Oh ! fit Cat, en souriant. Je l'ai laissée dormir, en cours de Divination !

* * *

Le mois de septembre passa calmement. Les journées se faisaient généralement belles et ensoleillées, en cette fin d'été. Le temps était doux et clément, propice aux balades autour de Poudlard. Malheureusement, le boulot avait commencé, pour les cinquième année. Pas brutalement, certes, mais il avait bel et bien commencé, et cela se voyait à travers l'amoncellement de devoirs qu'avaient les quatre jeunes filles. La difficulté de tout ce travail se faisait également ressentir par les nombreuses plaintes incessantes qui emplissaient la salle commune des Serdaigle : « C'est trop duuuuur ! », « J'y comprends riiiiien ! », « A l'aiiiiide ! », « Je vais me peeeeendre ! ». Rares étaient donc les moments où les quatre copines pouvaient profiter du beau temps.

Au niveau des cours en eux-mêmes, que dire ? En Potions, les élèves en étaient à l'étude des pierres de lune. En Divination, ils apprenaient toujours à interpréter les songes, et devaient tenir pendant deux mois le journal de leurs rêves... En Histoire de la magie, Cat, Cerise et Axelle avaient dû demander à Anna sur quoi portaient les cours du professeur Binns, car elle était la seule à ne pas s'y être endormie : à son plus grand plaisir, ils étudiaient les fameuses guerres des géants. La classe de Soins aux créatures magiques était d'un ennui mortel : Hagrid, le garde-chasse nouvellement élu professeur, les faisait s'occuper de Veracrasses, des créatures aussi répugnantes que fatigantes.

Heureusement, il y avait toujours les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal pour rattraper le tir. Le professeur Lupin les faisait désormais s'intéresser à des escargots géants, nommés Grastecos, et dont la coquille orangée était grosse comme un Souafle. Ces mollusques avaient pour particularité de se déplacer étonnamment vite - bien plus vite qu'un escargot ordinaire -, et de n'avoir qu'une seule antenne, et, par conséquent, qu'un seul œil. La bave sur laquelle ils glissaient était également très collante, et extrêmement nocive pour n'importe quel imbécile voulant la goûter, étant essentiellement composée d'acide sulfurique.

Avec tout ce que les Serdaigle cinquième année avaient déjà appris depuis le début du mois, il était évident que des contrôles allaient suivre. Et cela ne rata pas : leur tout premier contrôle fut programmé pour le mercredi 23 septembre. Avec une certaine surprise - car peu d'élèves s'attendaient à cela -, il s'agissait d'un devoir... de Défense contre les forces du mal ! « Ne vous inquiétez pas ! » avait dit le professeur Lupin, pour les rassurer. « Il ne sera pas très dur. Si vous avez bien suivi les cours, vous devriez alors vous en tirer sans problème ! ».

* * *

Cela faisait du bien de prendre un peu l'air. « Dommage qu'Axelle, Cerise et Anna ne soient pas venues » pensa Cat. Mais, après tout, elle aimait la tranquillité et la solitude. Ayant terminé ses cours dès midi et s'étant déjà bien avancée dans ses devoirs, elle avait laissé derrière elle ses amies, qui préféraient rester à la bibliothèque pour finir d'étudier. Il avait été instinctif chez Cat que de sortir du château pour aller dehors et prendre du bon et du beau temps.

En ce mardi après-midi ensoleillé, elle se retrouvait ainsi à vagabonder dans la cour de Poudlard, errant au gré de la douce brise qui caressait son visage et qui faisait frémir ses cheveux mi-longs. Au cours de sa marche, elle observait la nature qui l'entourait, avec une sorte de respect et d'admiration mélangés : ces collines et ces vallons verts qui la dominaient et qui la faisaient se sentir si petite, ces forêts de pins qui lui donnaient l'envie d'y pénétrer - même si l'une d'entre elles était la Forêt Interdite.

A mesure qu'elle avançait, elle humait l'air frais qui l'environnait : le parfum de la sève de pin, mélangé à l'odeur des champignons. C'était l'automne, c'était vrai... Aujourd'hui, c'était le premier jour de l'automne. Cela se sentait, cela se voyait : les feuilles des arbres commençaient à jaunir, certaines se coloraient même de rouge, donnant à plusieurs endroits de la forêt une couleur de feu magnifique.

L'itinéraire incertain de Cat la conduisit jusqu'au pont qui donnait sur Pré-au-lard. C'était un pont de pierre grise, joliment taillé, qui était même recouvert d'un toit, et qui traversait toute la largeur d'un vallon. Cat n'avait cependant pas le droit d'y aller. Toute excursion à Pré-au-lard, en dehors des dates prévues, était interdite. Il fallait attendre le 31 octobre pour pouvoir aller faire un tour dans le village sorcier. Mais cela n'était pas un problème pour la brunette, qui préférait de loin le calme reposant de la cour de Poudlard. Les environs étaient déserts, d'ailleurs. Cela rendait les choses à la fois inquiétantes et attrayantes. Avec un sourire de contentement, Cat alla s'asseoir contre un châtaignier. La vue qu'elle avait sur le pont et la petite vallée qu'il surplombait était merveilleuse.

Après tout, même si elle était seule, c'était d'autant plus agréable. Elle était libre, en quelque sorte. Elle pouvait penser, penser, autant qu'elle voulait. Rêver. Laisser aller ses sentiments ! Etait-elle mélancolique, par exemple, lorsqu'elle voyait les feuilles mortes de son châtaignier se détacher de leurs branches et voltiger dans les airs, portées par le vent ? Non... Elle était plutôt émerveillée, en profonde admiration... Ces feuilles dorées, qui dansaient au gré de la brise, tout autour d'elle, partaient au loin, vers le pont de Pré-au-lard, terminaient leur danse dans l'herbe verte, ou bien venaient se déposer dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Comme c'était beau !

La Serdaigle ramassa une des feuilles qui s'était posée à côté d'elle, et l'observa avec plaisir. Etait-ce son imagination, ou cette feuille morte avait vraiment la forme d'un cœur ? Et sa couleur était si jolie : jaune resplendissante, véritablement dorée, la couleur de l'ambre... Tout comme ses yeux... Comme les yeux du professeur Lupin... Cat détourna son attention vers le pont, devant elle. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle y repense ? Pourquoi fallait-il que cette feuille morte lui rappelle le regard de Mr Lupin ? Et dire que le contrôle de Défense contre les forces du mal avait lieu le lendemain...

* * *

La sonnerie qui signalait la reprise des cours de l'après-midi avait à peine retenti, que déjà tous les Serdaigle cinquième année étaient installés dans la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal. Personne ne disait mot, et chacun était occupé à fouiller dans son sac, pour en sortir plumes, bouteilles d'encre et parchemins vierges, rendant l'atmosphère anormalement tendue. Pour eux, si les cours du professeur Lupin pouvaient se montrer extrêmement intéressants, ses contrôles, eux, pouvaient être tout aussi durs. D'une certaine manière, ils pensaient tous que le niveau d'intérêt était égal au niveau de difficulté. Les Serdaigle s'attendaient donc à un devoir difficile.

- Bien ! dit le professeur, de sa voix amicale et douce, lorsqu'il vit que les élèves étaient prêts. Je pense qu'un rouleau de parchemin sera largement suffisant. L'interrogation durera toute l'heure, même si vous aurez certainement fini avant. Vous pourrez donc en profiter pour vous relire. Comme c'est le premier contrôle que nous faisons ensemble, voici, au tableau, comment je tiens à ce que vous présentiez votre copie.

L'homme aux cheveux châtains fit un petit mouvement de sa baguette magique, et des mots s'inscrivirent sur le tableau noir, nouvellement installé dans la salle. Cat regarda très sérieusement cet exemple de présentation d'une copie : en haut, à gauche, était marqué : _NOM Prénom_ ; en dessous : _Classe (Maison et Année)_ ; et, en haut à droite :_ Date._

- Et maintenant, voici les questions, continua Lupin, en faisant apparaître de nouvelles lignes au tableau. Il y en a vingt, et chacune vaut un point. Ce ne sera pas la peine de les recopier, vous y répondrez juste sur votre parchemin. Allez-y, c'est parti !

Instantanément, rapide comme l'éclair, saisie d'une détermination farouche, Cat se pencha sur sa copie, et commença à recopier la présentation qui figurait au tableau. Sa main courait littéralement sur le papier, l'encre bleu marine se déversait à flots, et sa plume blanche gigotait frénétiquement entre ses doigts. Vite ! Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps ! Attaquer directement les questions ! Ne pas louper ce contrôle ! Pas le premier de l'année !

« Gaaah ! Ca y est, j'ai déjà une crampe à la main ! » gémit Cat, intérieurement. La jeune fille reposa sa plume dans son encrier, se redressa légèrement, et commença alors une série d'exercices ridicules, pour échauffer ses doigts : d'abord, elle les fit craquer un par un, ce qui attira l'attention de certains élèves, qui se retournèrent vers elle avec une expression à la fois curieuse et outrée. Ensuite, elle joignit ses deux mains, comme pour une prière, et fit rouler ses poignets. Cette fois-ci, c'était trop ! Même sa voisine, Axelle, avait fini par lever sa tête de sa copie, pour voir ce que fabriquait Cat. Suivit ensuite la flexion-extension synchronisée de toutes ses phalanges : la Serdaigle fermait son poing, puis l'ouvrait en écartant bien les doigts, puis le fermait, puis l'ouvrait, et ce une dizaine de fois. Pour continuer, elle appuya chaque doigt sur le rebord de la table, et exerça une légère pression dessus, afin qu'il craque à nouveau. La brunette n'avait jusqu'alors porté son attention que sur ses doigts, mais lorsqu'elle fut rendue à faire craquer son index une troisième fois, elle releva un peu plus la tête et regarda autour d'elle.

En effet, sans le vouloir (enfin presque), elle avait encore réussi à attirer l'attention sur elle. Des Serdaigle la regardaient avec une de ces têtes d'indignation ! Mais après tout, cela ne lui importait guère. C'était leur problème si ça les dérangeait ! Ils n'avaient qu'à essayer de se concentrer un peu plus sur leur devoir ! Elle pensait cela, lorsque, quand vint le tour de l'annulaire, elle remarqua qu'une autre personne était tournée vers elle et l'observait. Or, cette personne, si le spectacle absurde de Cat la dérangeait, pouvait se plaindre auprès d'elle de manière un peu plus explicite que de par de simples coups d'œil outragés. Oui, car, cette personne, c'était le prof !

La jeune fille stoppa net ses activités, comme paralysée par le regard que lui lançait le professeur Lupin. Mais ce n'était pas un regard méchant, au contraire. C'était un regard... plutôt inquiet. L'adulte se tenait là, debout, à côté de son bureau, et observait Cat avec des sourcils haussés, et des yeux couleur ambre interrogateurs. Sur son visage, la brunette pouvait clairement lire la question qu'il se posait : « Est-ce que tout va bien ? ». Oui... Naturellement, il s'inquiétait pour sa santé mentale. Cat, cette petite folle, n'avait-elle pas honte de préoccuper un pauvre homme pour si peu de choses ? Si. Bien sûr qu'elle avait honte ! Ce fut d'ailleurs pour cela que ses joues virèrent immédiatement au rouge pivoine. Elle voulut dire « Pardon », mais aucun mot ne réussit à sortir de sa bouche. Tout ce qu'elle put faire fut de reprendre sa plume blanche et de se pencher à nouveau sur sa feuille de parchemin.

Si elle ne voulait pas rater ce contrôle, si elle ne voulait pas que ce bout de parchemin devienne un véritable torchon, une véritable feuille morte - comme il en tombait en cette saison -, il fallait qu'elle reprenne de son sérieux, et tout de suite ! Au travail ! Question 1 ! Il était vrai que ce que demandait le professeur Lupin était plutôt facile. C'était sûrement pour cela que, dans la salle, personne ne s'arrêtait d'écrire : tout le monde avait les réponses à toutes les questions. Il était amusant d'entendre ce petit bruit continuel des plumes qui grattaient le papier. Que devait en penser le professeur Lupin ? Lui qui restait debout, les deux mains dans les poches de son pantalon gris, assorti à la couleur de sa veste, elle-même surplombée par une grande robe de sorcier noire et rapiécée. Lui qui avait une pleine vue sur l'ensemble de la classe, et qui pouvait observer tous ses élèves, plongés dans son devoir. Trouvait-il cela comique, de voir la plupart des Serdaigle couchés sur leur copie, et d'autres se grattant le menton avec le bout de leur plume, pour réfléchir ? Ou bien cela lui paraissait-il tout à fait normal ?

Et pourquoi, bon sang, pourquoi diable Cat s'intéressait-elle aux pensées du professeur Lupin ? Elle avait un contrôle sur lequel se concentrer, des questions auxquelles répondre, elle ne devait pas s'attarder sur d'autres problèmes totalement insignifiants ! Question 5 ! Si elle continuait comme ça, elle n'allait vraiment pas avoir le temps de finir son devoir, et sa copie allait réellement être une feuille morte... Comme celles qu'elle avait tant admirées, la veille... Celles qui tombaient des arbres et qui virevoltaient au gré du vent... Celles qui avaient une couleur si jolie et si chaude... Comme la couleur des yeux de Mr Lupin... C'était vrai. Il suffisait de les regarder, pour s'apercevoir de combien ils resplendissaient de la même couleur dorée que celle des feuilles mortes... Juste relever la tête, et jeter un simple coup d'œil dans la direction du prof... Cat pouvait le faire... Après tout, elle butait sur la question 7... Et, après tout, la façon dont il l'avait regardée, tout à l'heure, avait été si... mignonne ! Oui, aussi ridicule que cela pouvait paraître, Cat avait trouvé qu'il y avait eu quelque chose de mignon et de touchant dans l'inquiétude de son regard... C'était... Oh ! C'était plus fort qu'elle ! Il fallait qu'elle le regarde à nouveau !

Consciencieusement, Cat écrivit « Je passe » à côté du chiffre 7 qu'elle avait marqué sur sa copie, puis elle leva les yeux vers le tableau. Il était juste à côté. Se trompait-elle si, à présent, elle trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose de mélancolique dans l'expression de son visage ? Il semblait presque triste... Pourquoi ? A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? « Arrête de te concentrer sur le prof ! Concentre-toi plutôt sur la question 8, qui est inscrite au tableau ! » se raisonna finalement Cat, qui avait presque oublié la raison initiale pour laquelle elle avait levé la tête.

_Question 8 : De combien d'antennes sont pourvus les Grastecos ?_

Cat fixa le tableau avec des yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité. « C'est du foutage de gueule, sa question... » pensa-t-elle, en écrivant sur son parchemin la réponse bien trop évidente que les Grastecos ne possédaient qu'une seule et unique antenne.

Comme si le professeur Lupin l'avait entendue, il commença alors à s'approcher de sa table à pas lents. En vérité, il faisait un petit tour de la salle, marchant d'abord dans l'allée centrale, histoire de faire passer le temps. Il fallait bien qu'il s'occupe, c'était vrai. Et puis, cela lui permettait de surveiller les élèves d'un peu plus près et d'intercepter les éventuels tricheurs. Mais quand bien même il jouait son rôle de prof et passait entre les rangs, pourquoi cela perturbait-il Cat ? C'était absurde ! Elle en était arrivée à la dixième question, jusqu'ici tout allait bien. Mais alors pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle en voyant Lupin se diriger vers sa table ?

_Question 10 : Quelle est la particularité de la bave des Grastecos ? _

« La bave... La bave... » réfléchissait-elle, en mâchonnant nerveusement le bout de sa plume, alors que le sorcier aux deux cicatrices sur le visage n'était plus qu'à un mètre d'elle. « Ben, je sais pas, moi... Elle... Elle colle ! ». La brunette commençait sérieusement à avoir chaud. Pour une raison inconnue (mais peut-être pas si inconnue que ça, en fait), son visage se colorait petit à petit en rouge tomate. Elle avait bien envie de desserrer un peu le nœud de sa cravate, pour pouvoir mieux respirer, mais elle n'osait pas, car il était juste à cinquante centimètres de sa table, maintenant... Il aurait trouvé ça louche (_c'était _louche), et il se serait encore inquiété. Et puis, elle était parcourue d'agitation et de nervosité, ce qui la faisait légèrement trembler. Le fait qu'il soit juste à côté d'elle, à présent, à quelques infimes centimètres de son bras gauche, n'arrangeait vraiment rien.

« Mais concentre-toi, bon sang ! Montre-lui que tu sais répondre à ses questions ! Ecris quelque chose ! ». Alors, la jeune sorcière se pencha plus profondément que jamais sur sa copie, et écrivit : « La bave colle ». Ah oui, c'était sûr que, avec une telle réponse, elle n'allait pas aller bien loin ! Mais, maintenant, le professeur Lupin avait dépassé sa table, et elle ne l'avait donc plus dans son champ de vision. Elle avait ainsi retrouvé un tant soit peu de sérieux et de concentration, et put détailler sa réponse, expliquant que la bave des Grastecos était extrêmement dangereuse, que sa composition chimique essentielle était l'acide sulfurique, de formule 2H+ + SO4 2-, etc, etc.

Cat en était à la question 14, lorsque le professeur Lupin annonça à la classe qu'il ne restait plus que cinq minutes. Comme d'habitude, elle n'allait encore pas réussir à terminer un devoir à temps. Si seulement il ne l'avait pas déconcentrée, aussi ! Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !

- Terminé ! lança-t-il finalement d'une voix retentissante. Veuillez poser vos plumes, s'il vous plaît ! De toute manière, je pense que vous êtes tous arrivés au bout, non ?

Ben non ! Ben non ! Il y en avait une qui n'avait pas fini, et c'était Cathie Mist ! Et c'était la faute à qui, hein ? Malgré sa volonté de continuer à répondre à la dix-huitième question, la brunette obéit aux ordres de Lupin et reposa sa plume dans son encrier. Elle vit ensuite son parchemin décoller de sa table, et le regarda amèrement se joindre à ceux des autres, pour aller se poser et former une pile sur le bureau de l'enseignant.

- Bien ! J'espère que vous l'avez tous réussi ! Je corrigerai vos copies dès que possible, et je pense vous les rendre pour mercredi prochain. Sur ce, bon après-midi !

Cat était la seule élève à ne pas se lever directement de sa chaise, à ranger ses affaires et à commenter ce contrôle avec ses camarades. Tous étaient déjà debout, avec leur sac sur les épaules, et parlaient avec animation.

- J'ai réussi !

- Tu as vu la question 8 ? Trop facile !

- Et la question 20 ! Très intéressante ! J'y ai répondu en vingt lignes !

Mais Cat, elle, ne partageait pas cette humeur joyeuse. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être la seule à avoir tout raté. D'une part, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre aux questions 18, 19 et 20 ; d'autre part, elle avait passé la question 7 ; et enfin, le reste des réponses qu'elle avait marquées ne lui convenait pas. Pour elle, elle n'en avait pas écrit assez. Dans sa précipitation, elle avait été obligée de passer outre quelques détails, et de résumer l'essentiel.

Désespérant ainsi sur ses erreurs, la jeune fille restait assise sur sa chaise, stoïque, le regard flou et perdu, et conservait une mine dépitée et dégoûtée. Et elle se demandait surtout pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-il autant troublée ? Elle qui était d'habitude si réfléchie et si imperturbable, elle avait foiré le premier contrôle de l'année... Sa copie était une véritable feuille morte...


	6. Le chocolat donne le tournis

**Chapitre 6  
**_Le chocolat donne le tournis_

C'était le soir, et il n'y avait personne dans le dortoir des Serdaigle. Personne, à part... une jeune fille brune et une jeune fille blonde, assises l'une en face de l'autre, sur le matelas d'un lit qu'elles avaient placé contre un mur, juste sous une fenêtre. La fenêtre était grande ouverte, et laissait passer l'air frais qui régnait au-dehors, ainsi que la douce lumière blanche qu'offrait la pleine lune. L'astre de la nuit éclairait ainsi, avec une efficacité surprenante, les deux jeunes sorcières et les devoirs qu'elles faisaient. Toutes deux avaient la tête plongée dans leur cahier, et un regard étonnamment sérieux, qui parcourait au fur et à mesure les lignes qu'elles écrivaient. Le silence des lieux n'était interrompu que par le grattement des plumes sur le papier. Aucune des deux ne parlait, évidemment trop concentrée dans ses devoirs.

C'était un mardi soir, et tous les Serdaigle étaient descendus dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Il ne restait plus qu'elles dans le dortoir... Encore une fois, elles s'y étaient prises au dernier moment. Il fallait dire que c'était sur de la Divination qu'elles travaillaient... Pas très intéressant... Ce qui expliquait pourquoi elles s'attardaient dessus en tout dernier lieu. Mais, généralement, ne gardait-on pas le meilleur pour la fin ?

- On sera quel chour, demain ? demanda Axelle, en rompant enfin le silence.

- Mercredi 30 septembre, répondit Cat, d'une voix monocorde, et sans lever la tête de son cahier.

- Ahrr ! Merci ! Afec tout ce trafail, ch'ai fini par perdre la notion du temps ! Demain, c'est donc le chour où le professeur Lupin nous rend nos contrôles, c'est ça ?

- Oh ! Je t'en prie, Axelle ! s'exclama alors celle aux yeux marrons, avec un léger ton de frustration. Ne me parle pas de ce contrôle ! Tu sais très bien que je l'ai foiré.

- Tu dis touchours ça, et puis, finalement, tu les réussis quand même !

Cat ne répliqua que par un grognement de mauvaise humeur, qui semblait dire que ce contrôle-ci allait, pour cette fois, échapper à la règle, et être sévèrement noté.

- Oh ! Et puis ch'en ai marre ! s'écria finalement la blonde, en balançant sa plume sur le lit, d'une façon inattendue qui fit sursauter Cat. Ch'y comprends rien à son histoire d'interprétation des rêfes ! Che ne fais que des rêfes bizarres, qui n'ont aucune signification !

Cat renifla d'un air moqueur, et posa elle aussi sa plume, un peu moins tendue.

- Comme celui où tu as rêvé que tu jouais au Quidditch en volant sur un poireau et en lançant à tes coéquipiers une tomate à la place d'un Souafle ?

- Oui ! C'est ça ! Alors comment feux-tu que che troufe ce que tout cela feut dire ? Et la nuit dernière, ch'en ai encore fait un plus étranche. Ch'ai rêfé que ch'étais en cours de Potions, et que che faisais michoter de la confiture d'apricot dans mon chaudron. Et, à un moment, le professeur Rogue s'est ramené, a goûté ma confiture, et a dit qu'elle était très maufaise. Et, pour me le faire comprendre, il a pris mon chaudron, et me l'a renversé...

- Sur la tête... Logique..., termina Cat, en repensant à la mésaventure qui leur était arrivée lors du premier jour d'école.

- Et toi, à quoi as-tu rêfé, dernièrement ?

- Moi ? répéta la brunette, d'un air pensif, observant par la fenêtre ouverte la lune ronde et blanche, comme si cela allait l'aider à mieux réfléchir.

Elle resta ainsi quelques secondes, silencieuse et immobile, essayant de se remémorer les derniers rêves qu'elle avait faits. L'image type de la jeune fille romantique, qui regarde la lune d'un air mélancolique...

- Euh... Cat ? risqua Axelle, cassant un peu le tableau. Si tu as correctement fait le trafail que Trelawney nous a donné, normalement, tu defrais troufer, dans le chournal que tu tiens dans les mains, le résumé de tes rêfes les plus récents...

- Ah... Ben oui, c'est vrai, je suis bête ! rigola la brunette, en tournant, toute honteuse, les pages de son cahier.

Elle se pencha dessus et scruta attentivement les lignes qu'elle avait écrites ces derniers jours.

- Oh ! Tu le devineras jamais ! s'écria-t-elle, d'une voix hystérique, en relevant brusquement la tête de son cahier et en arborant un grand sourire. Pour la énième fois consécutive, j'ai encore rêvé que j'étais à un concert de Avada Kedavra !

Avada Kedavra, bien sûr... Qui côtoyait Cat était forcé de l'entendre parler plus d'une fois de ce fameux groupe de hard rock métal industriel qu'elle vénérait tant. Un groupe qui n'avait strictement rien à envier aux Bizarr'Sisters, ou à d'autres formations populaires de ce genre. Rien du tout ! Avada Kedavra faisait dans la démesure, dans la grandeur et dans le choc. Déjà, rien que le nom du groupe interpellait. C'était, en effet, dans l'intention de heurter la sensibilité que les musiciens avaient choisi comme nom de groupe la formule du sortilège de mort, et ce, juste après que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ait assassiné les parents du célèbre Harry Potter, et ait été vaincu par ce dernier. Inutile de préciser que l'opinion publique en fut grandement interloquée. Voir un groupe de métal se former, en prenant inspiration de tels événements dramatiques, pour crier sur scène des furieux « Avadaaa Kedavraaa ! Un éclair vient vers moi ! » ne pouvait que bouleverser.

Et pourtant, les sorciers musiciens ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Sur scène, leur style faisait peur et attisait la controverse. La guitariste, âgé d'une trentaine d'années, faisait sortir de son instrument magiquement amplifié (et donc non branché) des riffs aussi puissants que violents, d'une lourdeur parfois prenante, ou bien des solos entêtants. Il était également très charismatique : ses cheveux étaient rouge vif, ses yeux bleu délavé, et il était d'une carrure absolument impressionnante : il mesurait au moins un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, et jouait la plupart du temps torse nu, révélant ainsi d'énormes muscles, parsemés de cicatrices et de morsures inquiétantes, parfois suintantes de sang. Les rumeurs disaient qu'il était un loup-garou, et que les balafres qu'il arborait sur son corps étaient le résultat de ses bagarres nocturnes. Et les rumeurs avaient probablement raison, bien que le mystérieux guitariste perdurait à nier le fait.

Ensuite, il y avait la bassiste. La bassiste, oui, c'était une fille. Elle devait être âgée d'une vingtaine d'années, et restait toujours camouflée sous une épaisse capuche noire et un long manteau de la même couleur.

Il ne fallait pas non plus oublier la batterie. La batterie, qui n'avait pas de batteur, et qui jouait toute seule. Deux baguettes magiques avaient été ensorcelées et frappaient ainsi sur caisse claire, toms, cymbales et charleston de manière autonome.

Et enfin, il y avait le chanteur. Ah ! Le chanteur ! Un peu comme le guitariste, il était l'idole de toutes les filles (d'ailleurs, parmi elles, s'étaient formés le clan des « folles du guitariste » et celui des « folles du chanteur », et toutes ces malades se battaient souvent dans des duels pour revendiquer lequel était le plus beau). Et le chanteur, oh oui, il était beau ! La trentaine, lui aussi, des yeux bleu clair, soulignés au crayon noir, des cheveux bruns décoiffés, qui lui donnaient un air ténébreux. Lui devait bien mesurer dans les deux mètres, et il était tout aussi costaud que le guitariste, voire même plus. Le mieux était qu'il se baladait sur scène toujours torse nu, et il n'avait pas besoin de micro pour chanter. Au début de chaque concert, il se lançait un simple sortilège de Sonorus sur la gorge. Il pouvait alors emplir les airs d'un chant aux intonations martiales, mélangeant des paroles crues et choquantes avec des paroles plus douces et plus poétiques, et toujours avec le même souci d'utiliser des mots très recherchés. Pour finir en apothéose, il revêtait parfois - comme la bassiste - un immense et long manteau noir à capuche, laissé entrouvert sur les muscles saillants de son torse, ce qui lui donnait un air si... Hmmm !

Oui, seulement voilà : leur style musical faisant clairement référence à une forme de violence extrême ou de romantisme horrifique, leur style vestimentaire ne rappelant que trop bien la tenue des Mangemorts, les membres de Avada Kedavra furent immédiatement saisis par la critique : celle-ci les catalogua comme des néo-Mangemorts. Les calomnies allèrent bon train : non contente que le guitariste soit déjà accusé d'être un loup-garou, la presse laissa sous-entendre que le chanteur avait jadis été l'un des plus fidèles partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pire que tout, la bassiste elle-même fut montrée du doigt comme étant la fille cachée de Lord Voldemort. Absurde ! Certes, la moitié des sorciers qui écoutaient du Avada Kedavra étaient des adeptes de la Magie Noire, mais l'autre moitié alors ? Celle-ci vénérait Avada Kedavra pour sa musique surprenante et riche en émotions. Pour faire taire ces rumeurs, les musiciens montrèrent à qui voulut le voir que leur avant-bras gauche n'était aucunement tatoué de la Marque Sombre. Mais ceci n'eut pas d'effet très convaincant, et cette étiquette de néo-Mangemorts leur colla encore à la peau. Avada Kedavra, c'était simple : soit on aimait à la folie, soit on détestait. Il n'y avait pas de juste milieu. Cat, en l'occurrence, était une véritable droguée de ce groupe !

- Et alors le concert avait lieu dans une toute petite salle ! racontait la brunette, avec une animation retrouvée. Et cette salle était pratiquement vide ! Il n'y avait que quatre ou cinq personnes, et puis moi !

- Ah oui, acquiesça Axelle. Ca proufe que le groupe n'est pas très connu !

- Très drôle ! ironisa Cat, avant de poursuivre avec entrain. Et donc les lumières s'éteignaient, plongeant la salle dans le noir, et les premières notes de la chanson Avada Kedavra retentissaient. Et alors moi, je commençais à hurler le prénom du chanteur, de toutes mes forces, comme une malade. Et lorsqu'il chantait, je criais avec lui le refrain : « Avadaaa Kedavraaa ! Ton nom me fige d'effroi ! Avadaaa Kedavraaa ! Tout devient blanc et froid ! ». Au bout d'un moment, les spectateurs qui étaient derrière moi me disent alors : « Vous pouvez pas parler moins fort, s'il vous plaît ? ». Inutile de te dire que j'étais plutôt contrariée ! Alors j'ai changé de place, et devine où je suis allée ? Ben j'ai descendu les gradins, et je suis allée me mettre juste devant la scène, tout contre les barrières ! Comme il n'y avait personne, c'était impeccable : je pouvais suivre les déplacements du chanteur en marchant avec lui le long de la scène !

- Il defait troufer ça louche, que tu le suifes comme ça...

- Tu m'étonnes ! Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Après, j'étais tellement prise dans la musique, tellement excitée par le chanteur...

- Tellement quoi ?

- Euh... Oui, enfin bon, tu m'as comprise, hein ! Bref, j'ai littéralement grimpé par-dessus les barrières de sécurité, et je suis carrément montée sur scène ! Et j'étais là, parmi les trois musiciens, à bouger la tête d'avant en arrière, et à sauter sur place comme une hystérique ! Et j'étais tellement ivre de bonheur, que, au final, je me suis couchée au beau milieu de la scène !

- Couchée ? répéta Axelle, visiblement surprise.

- Oui !

- Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu attendais que le chanteur te fasse, ainsi couchée ?

- Mais... Euh... Rien... Rien du tout, voyons ! bredouilla Cat, légèrement rougissante.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, finalement ?

- Ben, à vrai dire, j'ai pas eu l'occasion de le voir. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis réveillée !

- Ah..., fit l'Allemande, en regardant à son tour par la fenêtre le ciel étoilé. En tout cas, ce rêfe est prémonitoire, che te le dis !

- Tu crois ? bondit Cat, avec de gros yeux ronds brillant d'espoir.

- Oui ! Che suis sûre qu'un chour, tout ce que tu as rêfé t'arrifera !

- Oooh..., s'enthousiasma la brunette, d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

Elle aussi tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre ouverte, et contempla la nuit d'un air rêveur. Ses yeux couleur chocolat scintillaient toujours de bonheur, et un sourire de contentement flottait éternellement sur ses lèvres, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Dehors, tout était si calme. La cime des sapins, au loin, ne s'agitait que très légèrement, sous la douce brise nocturne. Il n'y avait aucun mouvement, aucun bruit. Le silence total et apaisant d'une nuit d'automne... Jusqu'à ce qu'un long et lointain hurlement parvienne aux oreilles de Cat et la fasse sortir de sa contemplation.

- Tiens ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, en se redressant un peu, comme si elle était en alerte. Tu n'as pas entendu quelque chose ?

- Entendu quoi ? demanda Axelle, avec un regard sceptique.

- Bah, je sais pas... On aurait dit un hurlement de loup...

- Cat, arrête tes conneries ! s'offusqua alors l'Allemande. C'est pas drôle, tu sais ?

- Non mais je t'assure... J'ai cru entendre un loup-garou...

- Tu fas te taire, oui ?! s'énerva finalement Axelle, en attrapant sa camarade par la cravate et en la secouant comme une folle.

- Aaaaah ! Arrête ! supplia la martyre. J'ai peut-être mal entendu !

- Oui ! Sûrement ! aboya la blonde, en la lâchant enfin. Et maintenant, ferme cette fenêtre, ou che fais attraper froid.

La brunette roula des yeux, et, tandis qu'elle faisait ce que sa copine lui avait ordonné, elle jeta un furtif coup d'œil à la pleine lune, et son cœur se glaça sans raison. Pas qu'elle soit, elle aussi, terrifiée à l'évocation d'un loup-garou, mais car elle venait de se souvenir que, le lendemain, le professeur Lupin allait lui rendre son contrôle raté.

* * *

La pluie d'automne martelait les grands carreaux de la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal. Celle-ci était un peu plus sombre que d'habitude, cela dû au fait que d'épais nuages gris régnaient dehors. Le doux tintement des gouttelettes contre le verre composait le bruit de fond. Tous les élèves attendaient dans un silence tendu que le professeur Lupin leur touche un mot du devoir qu'il avait corrigé. Le cœur de Cat, lui, battait la chamade.

- Je..., commença alors Lupin, d'une voix anormalement faible, si fragile qu'elle donnait l'impression qu'elle allait s'éteindre. Je suis vraiment désolé, parvint-il finalement à terminer, et tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de corriger vos contrôles...

Ce fut alors comme si toute la pression et tout le stress que Cat avait accumulés depuis le début de la matinée se libéraient d'un seul coup. Un poids venait de tomber, et la jeune fille se sentait tout de suite plus légère. Elle qui n'avait pas décroché un seul sourire depuis son réveil, elle avait maintenant la folle envie de rigoler, oui, de rire aux éclats : « Ah ah ah ah ! ». Finalement, Lupin avait beau être un prof extrêmement doué, il avait quand même ses faiblesses : dans le cas présent, il oubliait de corriger les devoirs (sauf qu'il n'avait pas dit qu'il avait oublié, il avait dit qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps, nuance). Et, de toute manière, si Cat n'avait pas son contrôle aujourd'hui, elle l'aurait forcément un jour. C'était reculer pour mieux sauter.

- Je pensais pourtant pouvoir les corriger hier après-midi, reprit le sorcier, avec un regard navré, mais je n'avais pas prévu de tomber malade...

C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air en forme. Cat, qui n'avait pas vraiment bien fait attention à lui depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans la salle - tout simplement parce qu'elle avait été trop préoccupée par la remise de sa feuille morte -, le regarda alors plus attentivement. Son visage était plus blanc que jamais, faisant mieux ressortir la couleur foncée de sa très fine moustache. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux châtains retombaient sur le côté gauche de son front, de manière désordonnée. Ses paupières semblaient avoir du mal à rester ouvertes, et cachaient de moitié ses yeux, qui avaient légèrement perdu leur éclat doré, et qui étaient cernés de noir. Le pauvre... Il avait sincèrement l'air d'avoir passé un affreux mardi après-midi. Et, bien qu'un peu déçus de ne pas avoir eu leur note, les Serdaigle le pardonnèrent rapidement, et participèrent à son cours avec une bonne humeur et une vivacité coutumières.

- Faudra qu'on se cotise tous, à la fin de l'année, pour lui offrir de noufeaux fêtements, pour Noël, souffla Axelle à Cat, alors que les élèves débattaient entre eux et le professeur Lupin pour savoir quelle était la créature la plus effrayante que le monde pouvait compter.

- Axelle, tu es méchante, se fâcha la brune, en observant la veste et le pantalon grisâtres et rapiécés de l'enseignant.

- Böse, ich bin so böse...

- Hm ?

- Non, rien.

Pendant le cours, Cat remarqua que la fatigue de Lupin ne se lisait pas seulement sur son visage. Dans ses gestes et dans sa tenue, aussi. Les seuls déplacements qu'il faisait se résumaient à de petites allées et venues entre son bureau et le premier rang. A peine quelques pas, c'était tout. Et, lorsqu'il marchait, il semblait à la jeune fille qu'il boitillait légèrement. Du reste, il se tenait debout en s'appuyant d'une main sur le rebord de son bureau, ou bien s'asseyait finalement derrière. Ses épaules paraissaient un petit peu moins larges qu'avant. Sûrement croulaient-elles sous le poids de l'épuisement... Ainsi affaissées, elles laissaient littéralement pendre sa vieille robe de sorcier - robe qui semblait presque trop lourde pour lui.

A la fin de l'heure, la Serdaigle rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle, non sans adresser un dernier regard inquiet au professeur. Demain, même si elle n'avait pas Défense contre les forces du mal, elle s'arrangerait pour voir s'il avait meilleure mine. Elle espérait vraiment le voir retrouver sa santé.

* * *

- Alors, alors... Où fa-t-on ? s'exclama joyeusement Axelle, tandis qu'en ce début d'après-midi du jeudi, elle et les trois autres filles marchaient dans un couloir, d'un pas décidé.

- Il serait peut-être temps que tu apprennes ton emploi du temps par cœur, signala Cerise, qui était en tête de groupe. Cela fait maintenant un mois que nous avons repris l'école, et tu ne sais toujours pas que, le jeudi, à une heure de l'après-midi, nous avons cours de Métamorphose...

Cat, elle au moins, le savait, eh eh eh... Elle savait même quel chemin emprunter, pour se rendre en Métamorphose. Un peu normal, pour une élève dont c'était la cinquième année à Poudlard. Oui, mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il fallait se l'accorder : cette année-là s'annonçait bien plus étrange que les quatre précédentes. Déjà, il y avait ces cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, qui se montraient bien plus intéressants que tous ceux auxquels notre amie avait pu assister autrefois. Ensuite, il y avait ce prof, qui se révélait être, lui aussi, bien plus intéressant que tous les autres de l'école... Et c'étaient ces deux facteurs-ci qui rendaient le couloir que traversaient à présent les quatre Serdaigle bien plus intéressant que Cat l'eut jadis imaginé possible. Oui, car ce grand couloir, vaste et éclairé par de nombreuses torches, donnait accès à une multitude de salles. En l'occurrence, celle de Métamorphose, qui se situait sur le côté gauche, et tout au fond du corridor. Un peu avant elle, en pièce avoisinante, se trouvait la classe de Sortilèges. Et enfin, au même niveau que cette salle, seulement de l'autre côté du couloir, c'est-à-dire à droite, était la fameuse salle de Défense contre les forces du mal. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, pour se rendre en Métamorphose ou en Sortilèges, Cat devait obligatoirement passer devant la porte de la salle de Mr Lupin...

- Ahrr ! Mais oui ! fit alors Axelle, en rejoignant Cerise en tête de file, si bien que Cat était désormais toute seule derrière les autres. Che me soufiens, maintenant ! Le cours de Métamorphose d'auchourd'hui, c'est celui qu'on a en commun avec les Gryffondor cinquième année ! Oh ! Il y aura Cheorches, il y aura Cheorches, il y aura Cheorches Weasley ! répéta-t-elle, en sautillant sur elle-même comme une hystérique, ce qui fit apprécier à Cat la distance qui la séparait de l'énergumène aux cheveux blonds ondulés.

- Ah, pour ça, tu t'en souviens, remarqua Anna, d'un air blasé. Tu n'as pas perdu le nord...

Le nord... Cat non plus, il ne fallait pas qu'elle le perde, le nord... Ou, du moins, l'est, car la porte de la salle était à sa droite. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle la rate. Plus que quelques mètres...

- C'est vrai que c'est une des raisons qui me fait encore plus aimer le cours du professeur McGonagall, ajouta Cerise. Que Fred Weasley soit dans la même salle, ça me met tout de suite de bonne humeur !

- A la rigueur, Fred, on s'en fout, lança Axelle, d'un ton catégorique. C'est Cheorches le plus beau !

- Cat ? Tu suis ? s'inquiéta Anna, en se retournant finalement pour voir si la brunette était toujours derrière.

- Oui, oui, j'arrive ! assura celle-ci, en souriant.

Et elle passa enfin devant. Alors, elle tourna instinctivement sa tête vers la droite. La porte était ouverte. Et, même si cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, elle le vit - ou, du moins, elle l'aperçut. L'entrée donnait pile sur le bureau du professeur Lupin, et il était là, assis seul devant sa table en bois, en train de rédiger un bout de parchemin. L'intention de la brunette était uniquement et simplement de prendre de ses nouvelles, de voir s'il allait mieux. Elle regarda donc son visage aussi longtemps que cette fraction de seconde le lui permit, et constata avec un petit soulagement que sa peau était moins pâle, et que ses yeux, un peu plus ouverts, avaient repris un certain éclat. Tant mieux, alors. Elle pouvait dès à présent se rendre en cours de Métamorphose avec une légère satisfaction.

* * *

Le furtif coup d'œil que Cat avait lancé au professeur Lupin, en ce jeudi après-midi, pouvait donc s'expliquer par le fait qu'elle avait tenu à savoir s'il avait retrouvé un peu de forces, suite à sa maladie. D'accord. Mais le coup d'œil qu'elle lui jeta le jour suivant (alors qu'elle se rendait en cours de Sortilèges, et qu'elle avait déjà eu Défense contre les forces du mal à peine deux heures plus tôt) ne s'expliquait pas. Ni même le coup d'œil qu'elle lui lança à nouveau, en sortant de la salle du professeur Flitwick, une heure plus tard.

Le week-end arriva, et la brunette se demanda finalement pourquoi elle avait sans arrêt regardé le professeur Lupin, à chaque fois qu'elle était passée devant sa classe. Cela ne lui suffisait-il pas de le voir pendant ses cours de Défense contre les forces du mal ? Devait-elle encore l'observer, même furtivement, durant les intercours ? Certes, une des justifications était qu'elle tenait à noter l'amélioration de la santé de Lupin. Mais quand bien même elle avait cours avec lui à huit heures du matin, pourquoi trouvait-elle le besoin de le regarder à nouveau à dix heures, puis à onze heures ? Même si l'enseignant guérissait progressivement, quelques heures ne suffisaient pas à ce qu'il y ait une grande différence dans l'état de ses cernes.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi Cat tournait-elle la tête vers sa salle, dès qu'elle passait devant ? Elle avait sincèrement du mal à se l'expliquer. C'était instinctif. C'était naturel. Cela répondait plus de l'inconscient que d'autre chose. Pour elle, si elle se trouvait à côté d'une porte ouverte, il était normal qu'elle regarde ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Simple curiosité, rien de plus. Qu'il s'agisse de la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal ou de la salle d'Histoire de la magie ne faisait aucune différence. Que le professeur Lupin s'y trouve ou non importait peu. Le fait restait toujours le même : une porte ouverte attirait beaucoup plus son attention qu'une porte fermée.

* * *

Le dimanche soir du premier week-end d'octobre, Cat, Axelle, Cerise et Anna étaient assises autour du feu de la salle commune, dans laquelle beaucoup d'autres Serdaigle discutaient. L'ambiance était très conviviale, et les quatre jeunes filles parlaient ensemble, avec animation. Ou, du moins, trois d'entre elles causaient, et la dernière écoutait en silence, car la conversation avait réussi à retomber sur le seul thème qui ne la concernait pas, et qui l'intéressait encore moins.

- Tu as fu comment il m'a regardée, pendant le cours de Métamorphose de cheudi dernier ? s'exclama Axelle, avec un grand sourire joyeux, presque bête.

- Non, désolée, répondit Cerise, avec à peu près le même rictus ridicule. Moi je regardais plutôt Fred...

- Et comment il m'a souri, à la fin du cours ! Oooh, il est trop chou !

- Axelle, sincèrement, je crois que tu te fais des films... Et puis, n'oublie pas que tu as déjà Olivier...

- Olifier ? s'étonna la blonde, en écarquillant ses yeux bleus. C'est qui, ça ?

- Celui avec qui tu es censée sortir, en ce moment..., rappela Anna, avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard.

Le canapé sur lequel était avachie Cat était vraiment très confortable... Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'endorme dessus... Sinon, qui allait la réveiller ? Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle... Il faisait chaud dans cette salle (normal, puisque la jeune sorcière était assise à côté du feu de cheminée), ce canapé était si douillet, et cette discussion la saoulait tellement... Tout invitait vraiment à l'assoupissement... Mais il ne fallait pas ! La brunette se redressa brusquement, et ses copines la remarquèrent enfin, en lui lançant un drôle de regard surpris, comme si elle n'avait jamais été là.

- Et toi, alors, Cat ? fit Anna, avec un sourire bienveillant. On ne t'entend pas beaucoup...

La nommée reçut comme une claque dans la figure. Pas que cette remarque était infestée de méchanceté, et qu'Anna avait fait exprès de la prononcer avec de mauvaises intentions, non, c'était une simple remarque, mais cela lui faisait mal. Cat se sentait comme rabaissée, comme si son redressement dans ce canapé avait été inutile, et qu'elle y était enfoncée à nouveau. Car c'était vrai : on ne l'entendait pas beaucoup, elle ne prenait presque jamais la parole, mais la faute à qui, aussi ? Ces trois filles avaient lancé une conversation qui ne l'intéressait en aucun point, et qui l'ennuyait encore plus que les leçons du professeur Binns.

Et maintenant, toutes observaient la brunette avec des yeux curieux, et la pauvre Serdaigle se sentait de plus en plus gênée. Pourquoi diable avaient-elles tout d'un coup reporté leur attention sur elle ? Ne pouvaient-elles pas la laisser tranquille, quitte à ce qu'elle s'endorme, plutôt que de la fatiguer encore plus en lui posant des questions ? Car elles allaient lui en poser, des questions ! Et la première qui allait venir - et ce serait sûrement la énième fois qu'elle l'entendrait - serait : « Et toi, Cat, tu as quelqu'un en vue ? ». Or, ne savaient-elles pas que c'était inutile que de lui demander ça ? Ne savaient-elles pas que l'interrogatoire allait, encore une fois, tourner court, simplement parce que Cat allait, encore une fois, répondre négativement ?

- Il y a quelqu'un qui t'intéresse, à Poudlard ? Quelqu'un que tu trouves mignon ? questionna Anna.

- Non, non..., répondit Cat, d'une manière aussi évasive et détachée que possible. A vrai dire, je ne cherche pas tellement...

- Ah ? s'étonna Cerise. Pourtant, il y en a qui sont pas mal, ici... Il faut que tu regardes autour de toi, je suis sûre que tu en trouveras un à ton goût...

- Oui, je vais essayer de chercher un peu plus..., promit Cat, avec un sourire.

- Hmmm... Cat est aussi difficile que moi..., remarqua Axelle, d'un air pensif.

La concernée observa l'Allemande d'un regard sceptique. Aussi difficile ? Cela l'étonnait... Si Axelle était réellement sortie avec une dizaine de garçons, alors elle n'était pas très difficile, au contraire. Cat, elle, oui, elle était difficile, car elle ne s'était jamais intéressée à quelqu'un...

Alors que la discussion reprit, comme prévu, entre Cerise, Axelle et Anna, et que Cat sentit qu'elle allait à nouveau sombrer dans l'ennui, elle jeta un coup d'œil désespéré autour d'elle. De son regard chocolaté et perdu, elle fit le tour de la salle commune, mais n'y trouva aucun Coincoin... Pourquoi n'était-il donc pas là, alors qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de lui ? Déçue et presque frustrée, elle reporta son attention sur le feu qui crépitait à côté d'elle.

Les flammes étaient si belles, chaudes et fascinantes... Elle aurait pu les contempler ainsi pendant de longues minutes, car cela ne cessait de l'émerveiller. Ces couleurs orangées qui vacillaient vivement, qui se reflétaient dans ses yeux, et qui illuminaient son cœur... Un peu comme... Non... Ca n'avait rien à voir... Il l'intriguait, c'était tout. Et ça n'allait pas plus loin que ça.

Mais tant qu'elle repensait au professeur Lupin, la jeune fille se dit qu'il serait peut-être plus attrayant de lire un peu son bouquin de Défense contre les forces du mal, plutôt que de rester là, à ne rien faire d'autre que contempler les flammes. La Défense contre les forces du mal était rapidement devenue sa matière préférée. L'idée de parcourir quelques lignes des Forces du mal surpassées lui semblait bonne. Il y avait tant de choses qui la captivaient dans cette matière : les créatures maléfiques, leurs caractéristiques et les différentes méthodes pour en venir à bout, les Sortilèges Impardonnables et les moyens de les contrer... Cat allait non seulement pouvoir revoir tout ce que le professeur Lupin leur avait appris, mais aussi avoir un aperçu de ce qu'il allait bientôt leur enseigner, si jamais elle tournait un peu les pages. En somme, elle n'allait pas perdre son temps, comme elle le faisait maintenant. C'était décidé ! Notre amie se leva brutalement de son canapé. Elle allait chercher son livre !

- Où vas-tu ? s'inquiéta Cerise, en voyant la brunette se diriger vers les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des filles.

- Je... Je vais chercher quelque chose au dortoir ! Je reviens tout de suite !

Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune sorcière fut de retour dans la salle commune, avec les Forces de mal surpassées dans les mains, et un sourire de contentement sur le visage. Plutôt satisfaite de son idée, elle revint s'asseoir parmi les autres, au coin du feu, et posa son livre sur ses genoux. Sûrement qu'Axelle, Cerise et Anna allaient remarquer que leur camarade préférait se plonger dans un bouquin plutôt que d'écouter leurs histoires. Qu'elles le prennent bien ou mal ne lui importait pas vraiment. Après tout, elle avait le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait... Et leur discussion était d'une lourdeur... Sans remords, Cat ouvrit son livre de Défense contre les forces du mal, et commença à le feuilleter avec curiosité. Elle y trouva une page intéressante et récapitulative sur les Kappas, créatures qu'elle avait étudiées en troisième année avec le professeur Quirrell... Sans nul doute qu'il aurait été beaucoup mieux de les étudier avec le professeur Lupin...

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda enfin Anna, qui venait tout juste de remarquer que la brunette tenait un bouquin dans ses mains.

- Mon livre de Défense contre les forces du mal..., répondit celle-ci, en relevant la tête.

- Quoi ? sursauta Axelle, soudain affolée. Parce que... Parce que... Parce qu'on defait le lire pour demain ?

- Mais non, idiote ! répliqua Cat, d'un ton un peu plus brusque qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. On n'a pas de devoirs de Défense contre les forces du mal à faire, pour demain.

- Alors pourquoi tu lis ton bouquin ? voulut savoir la fille aux cheveux argentés.

- Eh bien comme ça ! Pour m'instruire ! expliqua la brune, qui commençait à être exaspérée par la surprise de ses copines.

« C'est toujours plus intéressant que de faire semblant d'écouter vos sornettes » eut-elle envie de rajouter, mais elle n'osa pas.

- Tu vas finir par devenir comme cette Hermione Granger, de chez les Gryffondor ! plaisanta Cerise.

- Hermione qui ? s'étonna Cat, à qui ce nom ne disait pas grand-chose.

- Hermione Granger ! La copine de Harry Potter ! Celle qui a lu Une histoire de Poudlard en entier !

- Ah ! Mais oui ! s'exclama alors la brune, qui retrouvait enfin un peu de sa mémoire. Et celle qui possède presque le même chat que moi ! Oui, je me souviens d'elle ! Il y a quelques jours, nous avons failli confondre nos chats !

- Heureusement, Hermione a dû remarquer que son chat était le moins gros des deux ! se moqua Cerise.

- Oh, je t'en prie ! riposta Cat. J'ai pourtant essayé de faire faire un régime à Pattemplomb, mais rien n'y a fait...

- En tout cas, reprit Cerise, sur un ton un peu plus sérieux, j'espère que tu sais que ce n'est pas en lisant ton livre de Défense contre les forces du mal que cela changera la note que le professeur Lupin va te rendre, demain...

Cela, pensa Cat, avait été une remarque très maladroite, et encore une fois très blessante. Elle le fit comprendre à Cerise, en lui lançant un regard noir, avant de reporter son attention sur les lignes de son bouquin. De quel droit osait-elle lui rappeler ainsi qu'elle était impuissante face à la note qu'elle allait avoir ? De quel droit osait-elle même lui rappeler que la remise des devoirs avait lieu le lendemain, alors qu'elle avait presque réussi à l'oublier ?

* * *

Contrairement au mercredi de la semaine dernière, aujourd'hui, lundi, il ne pleuvait pas. Il régnait même un temps radieux, dehors, et la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal baignait dans les rayons du soleil. Et, contrairement au mercredi de la semaine dernière, le professeur Lupin avait bonne mine. Cathie Mist aurait pu convenablement s'en réjouir, si seulement elle n'avait pas été plongée dans l'inquiétude. Cela semblait être le jour J : Lupin semblait vraiment avoir corrigé les contrôles, cette fois-ci. Aucun miracle ne pouvait plus intervenir pour épargner une nouvelle fois à Cat cette fatalité. Cette fois, c'était la bonne ! Il n'y avait plus d'issue. Elle allait recevoir sa note, et elle allait certainement recevoir un choc. Alors mieux valait s'y préparer...

Le sorcier aux cheveux châtains parsemés de petites mèches grises, au costume rapiécé, tenait dans ses mains la fameuse pile de parchemins, et observait ses élèves soucieux et silencieux, avec un regard à mi-chemin entre la surprise et l'amusement. Si cela l'amusait de voir que tout le monde était stressé à cause de cette remise de notes, pensait Cat, franchement, il n'y avait pas de quoi rire. Ou bien devenait-il aussi sadique que Rogue ?

- J'ai enfin corrigé vos devoirs..., commença l'enseignant, d'un air bienveillant.

« Bah c'est pas trop tôt » ironisa Cat, pour essayer de se détendre.

- Et, comme promis, je vais pouvoir vous les rendre...

- Vous êtes totalement guéri, professeur ? demanda alors Cerise, avec un grand sourire et une voix qui semblait sincèrement intéressée.

Comme beaucoup de monde dans la classe, Cat se retourna instantanément sur sa chaise, pour dévisager la Serdaigle aux cheveux longs à reflets rouges. Mais celle-ci ne se préoccupait pas le moins du monde de tous ceux qui s'étaient tournés vers elle. Ses yeux bruns rieurs étaient uniquement posés sur le professeur Lupin, et elle gardait un éternel sourire amical sur ses lèvres. Cat aurait juré qu'il était faux.

Ignoble ! Ignoble lèche-bottes ! Pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle tout d'un coup à la santé du professeur Lupin ? N'était-ce pas Cat qui s'en était préoccupée le plus ? Qui n'avait cessé de jeter ses coups d'œil pour voir si Lupin allait un peu mieux chaque jour ? Cela aurait plutôt été à elle de poser cette question. Seulement elle n'osait pas, car elle était timide, et car elle avait peur de se faire passer pour une flatteuse de profs. Ce qu'elle n'était pas, et ce qu'était justement Cerise. Cela ne lui suffisait-il donc pas d'être la première de la classe ? Il fallait aussi qu'elle soit la préférée du prof ? Car derrière sa question, en l'apparence gentille, il n'y avait pratiquement aucune sincérité, Cat en était sûre. Juste des intentions. Et cela l'écoeurait.

Lupin répondit cependant avec un beau sourire touché, qui réchauffa le cœur de Cat, et l'apaisa de sa révolte.

- Oui, je vais mieux, merci, Cerise, dit-il. Et maintenant, je pense qu'il est grand temps que je vous rende vos copies.

« Oh, vous pouvez garder la mienne, si vous voulez. Ca ne me dérange pas ! » pensa Cat, avec un sourire en coin.

- Comme je m'y attendais, le contrôle a, dans l'ensemble, été très bien réussi. Il y a de très bonnes notes - mises à part deux ou trois notes un peu plus basses, mais elles ne sont pas catastrophiques.

Le cœur de la brunette fit un bond. Et si jamais sa note faisait partie de ces deux ou trois exceptions ? Avec sa chance, oui, elle en faisait sûrement partie.

- Je tâcherai de revenir sur les quelques questions qui ont été les moins bien réussies, promit l'enseignant. Bien, alors...

L'homme pencha sa tête sur la première copie de la pile.

- Kraft Axelle ? nomma-t-il, avant de s'approcher de la table de Cat et de remettre sa copie à sa voisine allemande.

Cat était trop nerveuse pour s'intéresser à la note qu'avait eue sa copine. Elle baissait la tête et fixait la table d'un regard vide, rongeait ses ongles en même temps, puis relevait la tête de temps en temps, pour voir où en était Lupin dans sa distribution des parchemins. Pourvu que le sien ne soit pas le prochain, pourvu que le sien ne soit pas le prochain...

- Petipois Anna...

Plus le temps passait, et plus la tension de la Serdaigle augmentait. La pile de feuilles, elle, commençait à s'amoindrir. Cela faisait vraiment durer le suspense... Mais il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il dure trop longtemps, sinon le cœur de Cat allait finir par lâcher, à force d'avoir battu à tout rompre. La jeune fille se demanda même s'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle souhaite maintenant que la prochaine copie soit la sienne...

- Nom Prénom...

La brunette écarquilla alors les yeux et se tourna avec surprise vers le professeur. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Avait-il vraiment appelé Nom Prénom ?

- Cela peut vous surprendre, en effet, commenta Lupin, avec un sourire amusé face aux regards intrigués des Serdaigle, mais il y a parmi vous un élève qui a recopié textuellement l'exemple de présentation que j'avais fait figurer au tableau, sans rien y changer, et qui a donc marqué « Nom Prénom » au lieu de remplacer ces deux mots par ses propres nom et prénom.

L'éclatement de rire fut général, dans la classe. Axelle était pliée en deux, littéralement couchée sur sa table, pleurant de rire sur son 8/20 au contrôle. Cat, elle aussi, riait de plein cœur, se demandant qui était l'idiot qui avait bien pu faire ça.

- Heureusement, reprit le prof, et les rires se calmèrent un peu, il n'y avait que cette feuille qui était anonyme. J'ai donc regardé sur la liste des élèves, et j'ai pu retrouver le nom manquant...

Sur ce, l'enseignant, qui gardait toujours une esquisse d'amusement sur le visage, s'avança une nouvelle fois vers la table de Cat. Celle-ci le regarda alors d'un œil inquiet. Que venait-il faire par ici ?

- Voilà..., dit-il, en posant devant la brunette la fameuse copie sans nom. Cathie Mist !

Il lui adressa un regard joyeux, avant de s'en retourner distribuer les derniers parchemins, laissant ainsi derrière lui une Cat rouge pivoine de honte. Abasourdie et n'en croyant pas ses yeux, elle se penchait sur sa copie, pour s'assurer que c'était bel et bien son écriture, et qu'elle avait bel et bien marqué « Nom Prénom » en haut à gauche... Et oui, c'était inscrit, noir sur blanc, ou plutôt bleu marine sur beige. C'était donc elle la crétine qui avait recopié à l'identique l'exemple de présentation du tableau ! C'était elle...

Plus elle y pensait, plus elle rougissait de honte... Mais comment avait-elle pu faire une chose aussi stupide ? La jeune sorcière fouilla dans sa mémoire, et se souvint alors du jour du contrôle : elle avait été tellement pressée de le commencer, qu'elle y avait foncé tête baissée, s'emparant immédiatement de sa plume et s'empressant de recopier ce qui figurait au tableau, sans penser à faire les changements nécessaires... C'était donc ça... Ce qu'elle pouvait être bête, parfois ! Que devaient penser les autres d'elle ? Cat jeta un bref coup d'œil sur les côtés. Heureusement, plus trop de monde la regardait. A sa droite, en revanche, il y en avait une qui était morte de rire. Une masse de cheveux blonds ondulés, qui gigotait sans cesse sous les tremblements de ce fou rire, toujours écroulée sur la table. Une Axelle Kraft que Cat aurait bien voulu étrangler !

Elle s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à le faire, lorsque le professeur Lupin reprit la parole, interrompant ainsi ses pulsions sadiques.

- Bien ! Nous allons donc pouvoir corriger ce contrôle ensemble. Je rappelle que les questions étaient celles-ci...

De la même manière qu'il l'avait fait le jour du devoir, le sorcier fit apparaître les vingt questions au tableau, et tout le monde releva son nez de sa copie pour les regarder.

- Avec la note que tu as eue, tu ne vas pas avoir grand-chose à corriger..., remarqua Axelle (qui venait de récupérer de son fou rire, mais qui gardait, dans le coin de ses yeux, des restants de larmes hilares), en se penchant vers Cat.

- Ah bon ? sursauta alors celle-ci. Parce que j'ai eu combien ?

C'était vrai ! Ce ridicule « Nom Prénom » avait tellement retenu son attention, qu'elle en avait oublié de regarder sa note, pourtant écrite juste en-dessous ! Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, son cœur venait à l'instant de recommencer à battre la chamade. La brunette regarda alors sa feuille, ne cherchant plus à faire durer le suspense, et... Attention... Roulements de tambours... (oui, que Cat le veuille ou non, il y avait quand même un peu de suspense)... 17/20...

La Serdaigle releva instantanément la tête et fixa un point devant elle (un point qui se trouvait être, comme par hasard, le professeur Lupin). 17/20 ! Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Ce n'était pas sa feuille ! Lupin s'était trompé : ce n'était réellement pas elle qui avait marqué « Nom Prénom » ! Et pourtant, si elle y réfléchissait bien, si elle actionnait correctement les rouages de sa petite cervelle, il ne pouvait y en avoir qu'une, dans la classe, pour faire une telle bêtise. Et il ne fallait pas aller la chercher très loin : c'était elle ! Cathie Mist ! Cathie Mist avait eu un 17/20 ! Mais, Seigneur, comment ? Comment s'était-elle débrouillée pour avoir une aussi bonne note ? Elle qui pensait que ce devoir avait été une catastrophe ! Sa copie, une véritable feuille morte !

Quand le professeur Lupin passa à la correction, elle se rendit cependant compte que l'obtention de ces dix-sept points trouvait une justification, et ne résultait pas que d'un miracle inexplicable. La totalité des réponses qu'elle avait marquées était bonne. Pour elle, elles ne lui convenaient pas, car elle les trouvait trop courtes, et pas assez détaillées, car écrites dans la précipitation et sans approfondissement. Mais pour le correcteur, au contraire, elles étaient totalement satisfaisantes, comportant les connaissances essentielles, résumant les idées principales de manière précise, et sans faire dans l'excès.

Les trois seules fautes que Cat avait eues résidaient donc dans les trois dernières questions du devoir, celles auxquelles elle n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre. C'était tout ? Mais non ! Elle se rappelait aussi avoir passé une question... La question 7, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts... Pourquoi, alors, n'avait-elle pas eu 16/20 au lieu de 17/20 ? Le professeur Lupin avait-il fait une erreur de calcul en totalisant le nombre de points qu'elle avait obtenus ? Car elle se souvenait clairement avoir marqué « Je passe » sur sa copie, à la place de la question 7... Et la question était...

La brunette releva la tête et scruta le tableau en plissant les yeux.

_Question 7 : Si vous vous retrouvez en face d'un couloir obscur, rempli de limaces translucides, rebroussez-vous chemin ou pouvez-vous passer ?_

- Il fallait, en effet, répondre que vous pouviez passer, commenta Lupin, à l'adresse de tous les élèves, alors que Cat fixait toujours le tableau, les yeux cette fois-ci écarquillés, et la bouche grande ouverte, tant elle n'en revenait pas. Il n'était pas nécessaire de justifier votre réponse, car il va de soi que les limaces sont inoffensives lorsqu'elles restent translucides. Elles ne sont en colère que quand elles deviennent phosphorescentes.

Il fallut de nombreuses secondes pour que Cat se remette de son choc et se connecte à nouveau à la réalité. Après coup, elle fut dans un état de stupéfaction hilare, les sourcils haussés, et un sourire béat qui lui montait jusqu'aux oreilles. Au fur et à mesure de la correction, elle cédait à des petits rires soudains, qui témoignaient de sa bonne humeur. Le cœur soudain plus léger, elle se permettait à présent de s'asseoir plus nonchalamment sur sa chaise, et de faire un tour d'horizon distrait de l'ensemble de la classe, l'air de dire à chaque élève qui écoutait le professeur Lupin : « Eh ! Regarde comment j'ai assuré ! 17/20 ! Pas mal, non ? Et est-ce que j'ai stressé, moi ? Jamais ! ».

En tout cas, si elle devait remercier quelqu'un pour lui avoir ainsi enlevé un poids du cœur et redonné confiance en elle, c'était Mr Lupin ! C'était en partie grâce à lui qu'elle avait maintenant le sourire et l'humeur joyeuse. Certes, c'était elle qui s'était débrouillée pour écrire les bonnes réponses qui lui avaient rapporté des points, mais c'était tout de même Lupin qui les avait notées ! Et il l'avait fait si gentiment, avec tant de tolérance, d'indulgence et de délicatesse ! Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus de doute : Lupin était le professeur le plus sympathique que Poudlard ait jamais compté ! Il était le meilleur professeur de la Terre ! Et Cat le portait désormais à la plus haute place dans son estime. Elle lui réservait même une véritable vénération secrète.

* * *

Ainsi pouvaient s'expliquer (ou pas) les nombreux coups d'œil qu'elle lui jetait sans cesse, à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant sa classe. Ils étaient maintenant devenus une habitude. C'était instinctif : dès que la porte ouverte de la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal se présentait à côté d'elle, elle tournait automatiquement la tête vers l'entrée, apercevait Mr Lupin l'espace d'une fraction seconde, puis retournait la tête et continuait son chemin tout droit. Et cette manœuvre, aussi furtive que discrète, Cat n'en trouvait toujours pas l'explication. Et, à vrai dire, elle ne se posait même pas la question de savoir pourquoi elle faisait cela. C'était un geste, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel, un geste qu'elle répétait malgré tout plusieurs fois dans la journée. Minimum deux fois : à l'aller, lorsqu'elle se rendait en cours de Métamorphose (dans ce cas, elle devait tourner la tête à droite), et au retour, quand elle ressortait du cours de McGonagall (elle devait alors tourner la tête à gauche). Ce qu'il y avait de bien, également, c'était le fait que ses copines ne se préoccupaient pas vraiment d'elle. Elles ne remarquaient donc absolument rien du manège qu'opérait Cat. Jusqu'au jour où ce fut le professeur qui le remarqua !

Elle avait pourtant répété cette conduite sans problème durant le mardi (le lendemain de la remise des contrôles), durant le mercredi et durant le jeudi. Mais le vendredi... Il arriva ce qui devait arriver !

Le couloir qu'elle traversait était rempli d'élèves Gryffondor (probablement des quatrième année), proprement rangés contre un mur, et qui attendaient à côté de la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal. En passant devant eux, Cat en conclut que le professeur Lupin devait déjà être dans sa classe, assis à son bureau, en train de rédiger quelques notes avant de dire à ses élèves d'entrer. Quand elle atteignit le niveau de la porte d'entrée, elle tourna donc la tête, pour lancer son habituel coup d'œil... Mais... Oh, déception ! La porte était ouverte, mais il n'y était pas ! La salle était vide, et la chaise derrière le bureau était inoccupée. Bon, tant pis ! Ce n'était pas grave ! Elle ne pouvait pas gagner à tous les coups ! Elle réorienta sa tête correctement, de manière à poursuivre son chemin devant elle, et alors...

Oh, surprise ! Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il était là ! Juste devant ! A trois mètres d'elle, il lui faisait face, et marchait dans sa direction, pour se rendre dans sa salle. Et il la fixait, d'un regard suspicieux. Il ne souriait pas. Non, il était sérieux. Et il la regardait de cette façon qui traduisait le fait qu'il se posait des questions. Car il l'avait vue ! Cat en était sûre ! En arrivant face à elle, il avait certainement dû la voir tourner la tête vers sa classe. Il avait remarqué sa manœuvre ! Il l'avait démasquée ! Et Cat était désormais grillée... Grillée, grillée...


	7. Prémices d'un trouble étrange

**Chapitre 7  
**_Prémices d'un trouble étrange_

Si les tous premiers jours d'octobre s'étaient montrés d'une nature plutôt clémente, ceux du milieu du mois commençaient à devenir un peu moins doux. L'humidité et le froid se faisaient ressentir, chaque jour de manière plus présente et plus intense, aussi bien dehors qu'à l'intérieur du château, obligeant les élèves frileux à s'habiller plus chaudement.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu portes toujours un pantacourt, alors que c'est bientôt l'hiver, et que la température a considérablement baissé, lança Cerise, en jetant un coup d'œil presque horrifié aux jambes de Cat.

Les quatre copines marchaient d'un pas décidé, au beau milieu de la cour de Poudlard, foulant de leurs baskets l'herbe humide. Apparemment, elles étaient les seules Serdaigle de tout Poudlard à avoir eu l'idée saugrenue de sortir dehors en ce samedi gris et pluvieux. Les gigantesques nuages noirs qui pesaient dans le ciel, de leur allure si effrayante, étaient largement suffisants pour chasser chez quiconque la pensée d'aller se promener dans la cour. Et pourtant ! Il y avait bien là quatre téméraires (pour ne pas dire folles), qui prenaient le risque de se balader sous d'énormes nuages, menaçant de se crever d'un moment à l'autre, et de déverser leurs hectolitres de pluie. Et parmi elles, il y en avait une encore plus téméraire (ou encore plus folle), qui portait un pantacourt, alors qu'il régnait un froid glacial !

- Mais je n'ai pas froid ! riposta vivement Cat. Je n'ai jamais froid aux jambes !

- Menteuse ! s'exclama Axelle, en pointant un index accusateur vers les mollets de la brunette. Tu as fu comme ta peau est fiolette ?

- Axelle, t'es daltonienne, ou quoi ? s'inquiéta Anna. Sa peau est blanche, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal...

- Merci de prendre ma défense, Anna ! sourit Cat, en tapotant la tête argentée de sa camarade. Tu recevras la somme qui t'est due, dès notre retour au château ! Mais pour en revenir à ma tenue vestimentaire, sachez que c'est toujours l'automne ! Et que, pendant l'automne, il fait parfois beau !

- Parfois, oui..., admit Cerise. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il fait mauvais ! L'air est glacial et le temps est à l'averse !

- Eh bien justement ! s'exclama soudain Cat. Pourquoi donc sortons-nous dehors, alors que - je cite - (et, sur ce, la Serdaigle imita de manière exagérée le ton superficiel de Cerise) l'air est glacial et le temps est à l'averse ?

- Nous allons voir l'équipe de Quidditch des Serdaigle s'entraîner ! répondit fermement celle aux longs cheveux bruns à reflets rouges, en continuant de marcher d'une allure presque militaire.

- Et est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine de prendre le risque de se faire tremper ?

- Bien sûr que oui, ça en vaut la peine ! s'écria Anna, d'une manière soudaine, et avec des yeux brûlant à présent de fanatisme. Il s'agit de l'équipe de Quidditch de notre maison ! Celle qui fait notre fierté, qui assure notre honneur, celle qui va remporter la coupe, cette année, et prouver à Poudlard tout entier la supériorité des Serdaigle ! Notre acte de présence à cet entraînement ne peut qu'être bénéfique pour les joueurs de l'équipe ! En voyant à quel point nous les supportons - qu'il pleuve ou qu'il neige, nous sommes toujours là -, ils ne peuvent qu'en être revigorés, et jouer de manière plus brillante que jamais !

- Oui, et qui plus est, ajouta Axelle, il y a certains choueurs de l'équipe qui sont pas mal du tout ! Comme le beau Dafies, par exemple !

- Hmmm ! commenta Cerise, avec un sourire niais. Oh ! Et imaginez s'il se met à pleuvoir ! On pourra les voir avec leur maillot trempé, collé contre leur torse musclé !

- Pathétique..., soupira Cat, en détournant la tête de ses copines, d'une manière sincèrement blasée.

Peut-être aurait-elle mieux fait de rester toute seule, au chaud, dans la salle commune des Serdaigle, à s'avancer dans ses devoirs, ou à parcourir les pages de son manuel de Défense contre les forces du mal. C'était ce qu'elle se disait, alors qu'elle et ses amies étaient arrivées au terrain de Quidditch, et qu'elle commençait déjà à s'ennuyer. Anna s'en donnait à cœur joie, ne cessant d'encourager les joueurs de l'équipe, qui volaient au-dessus de sa tête, les acclamant et les applaudissant à chaque prouesse technique réalisée sur leur balai. Axelle s'amusait à faire un classement des plus beaux garçons de l'équipe, se plaignant au passage que ceux-ci volaient trop vite pour qu'elle puisse convenablement les observer. Cerise tentait de converser avec Cho Chang, l'attrapeuse, qui, s'entraînant à cinq mètres au-dessus d'elle, l'obligeait à crier pour se faire entendre et pour poursuivre la discussion sur qui voulait sortir avec la Chinoise et si elle avait oui ou non quelqu'un en vue. Et Cat, elle, ne faisait rien.

Elle restait là, debout, immobile, plantée comme un piquet, ne prenant même pas la peine de lever la tête pour regarder les joueurs, attendant silencieusement que le temps passe. Elle incarnait son habituel rôle de meuble, celui qui lui allait si bien, oh oui ! Personne d'autre n'en voulait, de ce rôle, alors il fallait bien qu'elle le prenne, il ne restait que lui. Qui d'autre qu'une fille menue, de taille moyenne, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux marron - en bref, une fille qui portait la banalité même dans son physique -, pouvait le mieux coller à ce rôle de meuble ? Plus personne ne faisait attention à sa présence, plus personne ne la voyait, elle était transparente. Si transparente, qu'elle se demandait même si elle était toujours vivante, si elle ne s'était finalement pas transformée en fantôme, comme ceux qui erraient dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Et elle en avait marre. Horriblement marre. Une question permanente tourbillonnait dans sa tête, de façon énervante : que faisait-elle là ? Et pourquoi restait-elle là ? Ne pouvait-elle pas partir, et cesser une bonne fois pour toutes de jouer au poireau ? Mais qu'allait-elle dire à Axelle, Cerise et Anna pour justifier son départ ? C'était cela qui la retenait prisonnière. Elle n'osait pas. Elle n'osait pas partir, car elle ne savait pas comment leur expliquer qu'elle ne souhaitait plus rester ici. Et pourtant, était-elle sûre que ses amies allaient remarquer sa fuite ? Elles ne remarquaient déjà pas sa présence, alors comment pouvaient-elles remarquer son absence ?

Cat se retourna donc, et eut juste le temps de faire trois pas en direction du château, avant d'être interpellée par Anna.

- Où vas-tu, comme ça ?

Evidemment ! Evidemment, c'était toujours lorsqu'il ne le fallait pas que les moindres mouvements de Cat étaient remarqués. Celle-ci leva des yeux désespérés vers le ciel gris sombre, poussa un profond soupir d'agacement, puis répondit d'un ton plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu :

- Je commence à avoir froid, je retourne au château.

Et peu importaient les commentaires qui pouvaient avoir suivi son départ, peu importait ce que pouvaient avoir pensé ses copines après qu'elle fut partie, et peu importait si elle avait menti quant à sa destination. Car, en vérité, elle ne se rendait pas au château. Une inspiration soudaine l'avait poussée à aller vers la Forêt Interdite. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ni pour quelles raisons, elle avait envie de s'y promener. Peut-être étaient-ce ces sombres nuages qui l'invitaient à se rendre dans un lieu tout aussi sombre...

Mais, après tout, elle ne pénétra pas bien profond dans la forêt. Elle avait encore en elle la part de peur que lui inspiraient ces bois, accentuée par le fait qu'elle était toute seule, ce qui limitait sa promenade à la lisière de la forêt. Là, il faisait encore suffisamment jour pour qu'elle puisse voir où elle mettait les pieds et apprécier son errance. Un lit de feuilles mortes tapissait le sol sur lequel elle marchait, et déjà quelques bogues de châtaignes se laissaient entrevoir. Le chant automnal des oiseaux la rassurait : au moins, elle n'était pas totalement seule. Ce que confirma cette phrase, sortie de nulle part :

- Alors ? Partie ramasser des champignons ?

La brunette sursauta, brutalement sortie de sa rêverie. Elle se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair, sa baguette déjà brandie dans sa main droite, et jeta de furtifs coups d'oeil dans toutes les directions, car elle ne voyait pas où se trouvait celui qui lui avait adressé la parole.

- Baisse un peu la tête ! lui conseilla celui-ci. Je ne suis pas aussi grand que tu le crois !

Surprise, la Serdaigle fit ce que venait de lui dire la voix, et scruta de manière perplexe la litière de feuilles mortes. Son regard se stoppa alors brusquement sur... un canard. Oui, un canard se tenait là, à deux mètres devant elle. Mais ce n'était pas celui de Vince. Celui-ci était un peu plus gros, de couleur grisâtre, avec de petites plumes rouges au niveau du cou. Ses grandes palmes et son grand bec jaune doré lui donnaient une allure comique, mais ses yeux ronds fixés sur Cat étaient, eux, plutôt inquisiteurs.

- Hmmm... C'est que tu es assez petit..., remarqua la jeune fille, en penchant la tête comme pour mieux l'observer.

- N'est-ce pas ? commenta le palmipède, en claquant du bec. Je suis tout... petit, petit, petit, petit, petit, petit, petit... Mais, si tu veux, je me peux me grandir un peu !

- Je t'en prie, fais donc ! répondit Cat, avec un sourire.

Et, quelques secondes plus tard, un garçon se tenait debout, à la place du canard. Et ce garçon n'était autre que Vince. Eh oui ! Qui aurait cru qu'un fervent admirateur des canards était à ce point passionné pour devenir un Animagus et pouvoir se transformer en canard à volonté ? Un Animagus non homologué, en plus ! Non répertorié sur la liste des Animagi de Grande-Bretagne dont disposait le Ministère de la Magie. Un pratiquant illégal, en quelque sorte. Mais peu lui importait ! De cette manière, il parvenait à mieux comprendre les canards, à vivre comme eux, à partager leurs émotions, et aussi - et c'était ce dont il était le plus fier -, il pouvait s'amuser avec son propre et véritable canard, Coincoin, avoir de longues conversations avec lui, et faire de grandes balades en sa compagnie. Sans oublier qu'il était également capable de suivre Cat, en restant le plus discret possible. Car qui pouvait bien prêter attention à un canard ? Même Cat avait mis un certain temps avant de le trouver.

- C'est vrai qu'un canard dans la Forêt Interdite, ça paraît un peu louche..., constata la brunette. Disons, hors contexte.

- Eh ! Je n'y peux rien ! s'exclama Vince, en levant ses mains d'un air innocent. C'est toi qui m'as amené jusqu'ici !

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas me suivre ! riposta la fille.

- En tout cas, content de voir que ta potion de Canardo Comprendum fait toujours son effet. J'ai eu bien fait de te l'offrir, sinon jamais tu n'aurais pu comprendre ce que je te racontais, sous ma forme de canard. Tu n'aurais entendu que des « Coin coin coincoin coin coin... », comme tous les autres humains, qui n'ont jamais bu la potion. Et tu vois qu'une seule gorgée suffit à ce que tu comprennes le langage des canards pour toute ta vie ! Effet garanti et perpétuel !

- Dois-je en conclure que j'ai beaucoup de chance de pouvoir aussi entendre ce que dit ton canard ?

- Coincoin ? Oh ! Il ne dit pas souvent grand-chose ! Je suis plus bavard que lui.

- A qui le dis-tu ? commenta Cat entre ses dents, pour ne pas être entendue, et en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais pour en revenir au sujet initial, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu m'as suivie jusqu'ici ?

- Eh bien, initialement, je me promenais dans la cour : je faisais un peu de marche à palmes, effectuant au passage quelques accélérations, pour tester ma rapidité à la course, et essayant par la même occasion de prendre mon envol - tu sais que j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à m'envoler ?

- Vince, abrège et viens-en au fait ! coupa sèchement Cat.

- Eh bien, je t'ai vue passer à quelques mètres de moi, et quand j'ai remarqué que tu te dirigeais toute seule vers la Forêt Interdite, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. Je tiens beaucoup à toi, tu sais ! Et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur ! Alors j'ai cru bon de te suivre, sous ma forme de canard, et à tes dépends, pour garder un œil sur toi, et assurer ta protection en cas de besoin.

- Que croyais-tu qu'il puisse m'arriver ? questionna la Serdaigle, avec un regard suspicieux. Qu'une bogue de châtaigne tombe du ciel et atterrisse droit sur ma tête ?

A cet instant même, une boule de piquants verts se détacha d'une des branches du châtaignier sous lequel se tenait Cat, et la jeune fille se reçut l'enveloppe de châtaignes en plein milieu du crâne, avec un POF ! retentissant.

- Par exemple, acquiesça Vince, alors que son amie se retrouvait à moitié assommée. Bon, mais si tu préfères que je te laisse, dis-le-moi, je m'en vais.

- Non ! Mais non ! Reste ! s'exclama la blessée (qui avait maintenant une bosse sur la tête), d'un ton presque implorant. Ca me fait plaisir que tu sois là ! Je me sentais un peu seule, en fait...

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas avec tes copines ? Axelle, Cerise et Anna, si je me souviens bien de leur prénom...

- Justement, j'étais avec elles, tout à l'heure, expliqua celle aux yeux marron. Mais... Disons que je ne suis pas restée avec elles très longtemps. Encore une fois, je me suis sentie mise à l'écart... Tant qu'à être à l'écart, autant l'être toute seule, et non en la présence d'autres personnes, qui ne font qu'accentuer cette impression d'insignifiance. C'est pour ça que je les ai laissées, et que je suis partie me promener toute seule. J'aime la solitude. Je me retrouve avec moi-même, avec mes propres pensées, et mes propres émotions. Sauf que, parfois, j'aimerais avoir quelqu'un auprès de moi, et avec qui partager mes pensées, et partager mes émotions...

- Je suis bien tombé, on dirait ! sourit Vince. Alors, dis-moi, quelles émotions vas-tu me faire partager, aujourd'hui ? Ton admiration profonde pour le, oh, si beau chanteur de Avada Kedavra, le groupe de métal qui est obligé d'interdire le port de la baguette magique aux spectateurs qui viennent le voir en concert, de peur que ceux-ci ne réalisent le sortilège de mort, en criant à tue-tête : « Avadaaa Kedavraaa ! Avadaaa Kedavraaa ! » ?

Cat ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

- Eh oui ! Si tu veux, je peux te parler de lui ! répondit-elle, les joues légèrement rosies par sa bonne humeur retrouvée.

- Oh, non merci, tu m'as déjà tant saoulé la tête avec lui !

- Très bien, mais alors toi, ne me saoule pas la tête avec tes histoires de canards. Du genre : la période de nidification des canards, la saison des amours qui la précède, et la parade nuptiale au cours de celle-ci...

- Oh ! C'est pourtant si intéressant, un canard ! Tu sais que j'ai plus froid en étant un canard qu'en étant un humain ?

- Ah bon ?

- Ben oui... C'est un peu normal : il fait un froid de canard !

La brunette regarda son ami avec des yeux blasés.

- Eh ! J'essaye de te redonner le sourire ! se justifia Vince. Alors, de quoi peut-on bien parler ? Hormis Avada Kedavra, tu n'as pas grand-chose à raconter.

- C'est une insulte ? grogna Cat, en saisissant le Serdaigle par le col de sa chemise verte.

- Non, c'est juste une constatation !

- Je t'assure que ta constatation est fausse ! répondit la sorcière, en se calmant et en relâchant son compagnon. Je t'assure que je peux avoir plein d'autres sujets de conversation. Voyons voir... Euh...

La jeune fille baissa la tête, comme si l'examen de ses pieds allait l'aider à mieux réfléchir. De quoi pouvait-elle donc parler avec Vince ? Parler ! C'était un bien grand mot ! Délirer, surtout ! C'était là leur vrai passe-temps ! Mais aujourd'hui, Cat n'avait pas bien d'inspiration quant au sujet du délire. A moins que... Non ! Non, ce n'était pas un thème de conversation très intéressant. Encore moins un éventuel délire. Non, autre chose, il fallait trouver autre chose...

Cat releva la tête et observa à présent les feuilles des arbres. Des feuilles jaunies, qui s'agitaient sous la brise... Mais, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Qu'y avait-il de mal à en parler ? Et puis, elle le voulait... Elle voulait tellement en parler... Rien que le fait de l'évoquer... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle tant envie d'en discuter ? Cette sensation d'envie irrésistible qui bouillonnait en elle, qui ne demandait qu'à s'échapper, était retenue par la pensée que ça ne servait à rien, que Vince n'allait probablement pas s'y intéresser, et qu'il allait passer le sujet à la trappe, de façon naturelle. Oui, mais au moins, elle l'aurait évoqué. Pas longtemps, certes, mais elle l'aurait fait. Et l'envie était plus forte qu'elle. Une envie qui se transformait en besoin.

- Très bien, j'ai trouvé quelque chose, annonça enfin la brunette. Depuis le temps que j'ai envie de te le dire..., constata-t-elle, avec un petit sourire.

Elle marqua une légère pause, pour observer le visage attentif de son ami, qui attendait qu'elle poursuive.

- Tu sais... Mr Lupin..., commença-t-elle, d'une petite voix.

- Quoi ? Il est fan de Avada Kedavra ? bondit Vince. Il aime les canards ?

A nouveau, Cat éclata de rire. Décidément, elle ne pouvait pas garder très longtemps son sérieux, avec Vince dans les parages...

- Mais non ! répondit-elle, en tentant maintenant de rendre son camarade un peu plus posé. Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est que... Je le trouve très sympa ! Pas toi ?

- Je crois que tu m'avais déjà posé la même question, la dernière fois, commenta le châtain. Mais sinon, oui, je le trouve sympa... Il donne bien ses cours...

- N'est-ce pas ? Enfin, ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que... Maintenant, à chaque fois que je passe devant sa salle, je tourne la tête, pour voir s'il est là. Même si je l'ai déjà vu durant la journée, en cours de Défense, je le regarde quand même à nouveau, distraitement. Bref, hier, comme je passais devant sa salle, j'ai naturellement tourné la tête. Mais c'était seulement pour m'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas là. La classe était vide. Du coup, j'ai détourné la tête, pour continuer à marcher tout droit, et ne pas me prendre un mur, et là, qu'est-ce que j'ai vu ? Que le professeur Lupin était juste devant moi, en train de me regarder ! termina-t-elle, en gloussant de rire.

- Ah, ce fameux prof ! s'exclama Vince, en souriant lui aussi, et en adressant à Cat un regard malicieux. Il a sûrement repéré que ta cravate était correctement mise, maintenant que je t'ai appris comment faire le nœud ! Qui sait ? Tu lui as peut-être fait une touche !

Un nouvel éclat de rire fut l'unique réponse de la jeune fille. Finalement, le sujet n'était pas tombé à l'eau. Ils déliraient même bien dessus ! Cela faisait plaisir à Cat, elle qui avait été tant préoccupée par ce thème, qui avait tant voulu l'évoquer, et tant voulu en rire. Elle en riait maintenant de bon cœur. Merci Vince !

- Mais dis-moi, reprit ce dernier, alors que celle au pantacourt et aux joues de plus en plus rougies tentait de reprendre son calme, pourquoi cherches-tu à le regarder, quand tu passes devant sa salle ?

Cette question, quelque peu embarrassante, fit retrouver plus rapidement que prévu à Cat sa sérénité. Car, à vrai dire, elle-même s'était déjà posé cette question problématique, et aucune réponse précise ne lui était venue en tête. Aucune idée fixe, à laquelle se raccrocher. Pas même une hypothèse. Ou peut-être que si...

- Ben, en fait, c'est le seul prof potable de tout Poudlard, dit-elle, en haussant les épaules. Tu auras beau chercher ailleurs : le professeur Rogue, le professeur Flitwick, le professeur Binns, Hagrid, ou même le professeur Dumbledore, ils ne sont pas terribles. Le professeur Lupin est le mieux de tous, je trouve...

- Potable..., répéta Vince, comme s'il essayait de digérer ce mot. Potable ! Pfff... Quel vocabulaire que tu as ! Ne me dis quand même pas que tu as envie de te taper un prof, si ?

Le garçon éclata de rire, mais Cat, elle, n'en fit rien. Elle resta stoïque et immobile, et un flot de sang lui monta jusqu'à la tête, la rendant plus rouge que jamais. Elle sentait clairement ses joues brûler. La dernière phrase de Vince l'avait quelque peu surprise et choquée, et la simple évocation d'une quelconque aventure sexuelle avec le professeur Lupin la faisait rougir de gêne extrême, elle qui jamais n'aurait imaginé une telle chose. Mais elle rougissait également parce que bouillonnait en elle la volonté intense de répliquer tout de suite, là, à l'instant, immédiatement, pour faire comprendre à Vince que ce qu'il venait de dire était répugnant, abjecte, ignoble, et totalement déplacé.

- C'est toi qui devrais utiliser un autre vocabulaire ! remarqua la Serdaigle, avec ardeur. Non seulement c'est irrespectueux, mais c'est aussi dégoûtant, aussi bien pour moi que pour le professeur Lupin.

- Non, ça ne l'est que pour Mr Lupin, corrigea celui aux yeux verts. Car, toi, tu vaux mieux que cela.

- Hmmm... J'espère bien..., fit Cat, avec scepticisme.

- Mais il n'empêche qu'il ne faut pas dire qu'un prof est potable. Ce n'est pas très poli non plus, renchérit Vince, en souriant.

- Oui, mais si je te dis que c'est le plus beau, tu vas te faire des idées fausses sur ce que je pense de lui ! expliqua la jeune fille, d'un air penaud.

- Mais non ! rassura le Serdaigle, avec un rictus qui certifiait le contraire. Je ne ferai juste que plaisanter ! Je chanterai : « Ouuuuuuuhhh ouuuuuuuhhh, la menteuse ! Elle est amoureuse ! Ouuuuuuuhhh, la menteuse, elle est amoureuse ! ».

Les yeux de Cat s'élargirent de surprise, à l'entente de la chanson de Vince, qui retentissait dans la forêt comme une sirène, et la brunette se colora immédiatement en rouge pivoine. Cette fois-ci, ses joues ne la brûlaient pas : elles la carbonisaient. Elle avait horriblement chaud, elle était horriblement gênée - limite honteuse -, mais horriblement hilare, aussi. Oui, car, comme toujours, Vince la faisait rire. Et ce fut entre deux gloussements qu'elle sauta au cou de son ami pour essayer de l'étrangler pour de bon.

- Mais ! meugla-t-elle, alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à empêcher son compagnon de chanter sa chanson ridicule. Tu vas te taire, oui ? C'est pas vrai du tout, ça ! C'est pas vrai, tu entends ? Je suis pas amoureuse de lui !

- Aaah ! gémit finalement Vince, en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Arrête de crier ! J'ai compris !

- Eh ! protesta Cat, en lâchant finalement son ami. Qui c'est qui hurle depuis tout à l'heure une chanson idiote ? Bon. Ce que je voulais te faire comprendre, c'est que tout ça reste simplement du délire. Dans les coups d'œil que je jette à Mr Lupin, il n'y a rien de plus qu'un petit plaisir des yeux. Ca me donne au moins quelque chose à regarder, à Poudlard, et aussi une petite motivation pour me rendre en cours de Sortilèges ou de Métamorphose, puisque c'est en allant à ces cours que je passe devant sa salle.

Elle avait dit cela avec franchise et vérité, comme elle avait coutume de le faire lorsqu'elle se confiait à Vince, sans ajouter un quelconque mensonge ornemental (contrairement à Axelle, lorsqu'elle racontait ses anecdotes, inventant tout un tas de détails), et sans rien taire non plus. Ce qui la surprenait cependant, c'était qu'elle avait réussi à exprimer une vérité qu'elle-même ne s'était pas avouée auparavant : regarder Mr était un « plaisir des yeux ». Elle le trouvait beau. Ca, jamais elle ne se l'était admis. Pas même lorsqu'elle avait cherché une réponse permettant de justifier ses nombreux coups d'œil jetés vers l'homme en question. Mais elle l'avait dit, désormais : elle le trouvait beau. Oh, certes, elle n'avait pas crié, hurlé, ni même harangué la beauté des traits de son visage, mais elle l'avait bien sous-entendue. Que trouvait-elle de beau chez lui ? Elle-même ne le savait pas vraiment... Ses yeux, peut-être... Ou bien les mèches de cheveux châtains et grisâtres qui retombaient devant son front... Ou alors, sa fine et discrète moustache... Ou encore ses mains... Elle n'en avait aucune idée... Tout, peut-être ? Oh, et puis, en fait, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ? C'était une simple distraction, un simple passe-temps. Mr Lupin était le professeur le plus agréable à regarder, et c'était tout ! Elle n'allait pas se creuser la tête, ni l'examiner de plus près pour savoir ce qu'elle aimait dans son physique. Le délire s'arrêtait là, il n'y avait rien de plus à approfondir.

Mais il n'empêchait que le fait d'avoir enfin osé évoquer le professeur Lupin à Vince faisait rudement plaisir à Cat. Lui avoir dit lui avait fait du bien, et maintenant elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle était même soulagée. Pas parce qu'elle était contente de s'être débarrassée de ce sujet étrange et qu'elle ne tenait plus à revenir dessus, mais, au contraire, parce qu'elle venait d'introduire le thème, et qu'elle pouvait désormais, si elle le souhaitait, continuer à en parler.

Une fine goutte de pluie tomba sur la joue de Cat, et la fit sortir de ses pensées. La jeune fille leva la tête vers le ciel obscur, qu'elle aperçut entre le feuillage des arbres, et qui déversa bientôt un peu plus de son eau.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir que je te laisse, dit la Serdaigle, en regardant le châtain. Je suis en pantacourt, et le temps que j'arrive jusqu'au château pour me protéger, je serai déjà entièrement trempée.

- Alors rentre vite ! conseilla Vince. Moi, j'ai toujours ma forme de canard, qui m'évite de mouiller mes vêtements !

- Au fait ! Que dirais-tu si on se revoyait mardi prochain, après dîner ? Maintenant que la rentrée est passée depuis un mois, autant reprendre nos bonnes vieilles habitudes !

- Nos longues conversations quotidiennes au coin du feu ? Hmmm... Si tu veux ! Mardi prochain, vingt heures, dans la salle commune. Nom de code : Coincoin !

Sur ce, Vince se métamorphosa en canard, et Cat courut en direction du château, le plus vite possible, pour ne pas subir l'averse trop longtemps.

* * *

Le lendemain, dimanche, le temps n'avait pas changé et était aussi exécrable que la veille. Axelle, Cerise et Anna - qui s'étaient pris une bonne saucée lors de l'entraînement de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serdaigle, et qui étaient rentrées au château de toute urgence, peu après Cat - avaient compris leur douleur, et ne s'avisèrent pas de proposer une nouvelle sortie dans la cour. Le petit déjeuner se passa tranquillement, dans la Grande Salle, seulement perturbé par l'arrivée du courrier et des hiboux trempés, qui s'amusèrent à reproduire une averse miniature à l'intérieur du réfectoire, en secouant leurs ailes au-dessus des élèves.

- C'est pas croyable ! rouspéta Cerise, en se levant de son banc, alors que ses longs cheveux étaient entièrement humides, comme si elle avait pris une douche. Je viens de me faire un brushing, il y a cinq minutes, et il faut tout que je recommence.

- Heureusement que Pattemplomb n'était pas là, remarqua Cat. Je ne crois pas qu'il aurait bien apprécié cette déferlante d'eau.

Axelle, elle, touillait de manière déconfite sa purée qui s'était transformée en soupe.

- Je remonte au dortoir, pour me changer, annonça Cerise, d'un air qui traduisait son énervement.

- Je ne vais pas tarder à te rejoindre, répondit Anna. J'ai une tonne de devoirs d'Arithmancie qui m'attend.

- Ah ! C'est vrai que nous aussi nous avons du travail à faire, en Divination, se rappela Cat, en s'adressant à Axelle, trop occupée à porter son assiette à sa bouche, pour boire sa purée.

- Ah bon ? fit la blonde, vachement intéressée.

- Oui ! On doit faire des recherches sur les différents oracles du quinzième siècle à nos jours, qui auraient fait des prédictions grâce à leurs rêves...

- Dans ce cas, il faut aller à la bibliothèque, commenta l'Allemande, en reposant brutalement son assiette vide sur la table, avant de se mettre debout. C'est partiii !

A leur plus grande surprise, lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la bibliothèque, chargées de leurs cahiers et bouquins de Divination qu'elles étaient allées chercher au dortoir, Cat et Axelle trouvèrent les lieux remplis de monde. Jamais elles n'avaient vu autant d'élèves à l'intérieur de la salle d'étude. Elles se demandaient bien pourquoi... Mais c'était peut-être parce qu'elles n'allaient pratiquement jamais à la bibliothèque. Le mauvais temps qui régnait dehors y était sûrement pour quelque chose, lui aussi, obligeant les élèves à rester enfermés, ne leur offrant pour seule distraction que leurs devoirs.

Les deux Serdaigle pénétrèrent donc dans une salle de documentation comble, étouffante de chaleur humaine et de transpiration intellectuelle, où le bruit permanent était celui des pages tournées, des crayons grattant le papier, des murmures des étudiants, et des cris hystériques de Mrs Pince. La bibliothécaire à la tête de vautour était submergée, avec tout ce monde à contrôler, et elle se tournait dans tous les sens, comme une girouette folle, réprimandant férocement n'importe qui dépassant le niveau maximal de décibels autorisé (niveau qui n'était pas fixé très haut), à raison d'environ un élève grondé toutes les dix secondes. Voyant cela, et passant entre les rangs de tables toutes occupées, pour suivre Axelle, Cat se dit qu'elles auraient peut-être mieux fait de rester travailler dans la salle commune. Mais la brunette ne savait pas que, dans quelques instants, elle allait changer d'avis.

- Là, y'a une place ! dit enfin l'Allemande, tirant Cat de sa torpeur provoquée par la vue de tout ce monde.

La brunette retira son regard de la bibliothécaire névrosée, pour venir le poser sur l'endroit qu'indiquait la blonde avec son index. En effet, dans le coin gauche de la pièce, à côté d'une fenêtre et d'une vieille étagère surplombée de bouquins, il restait une table de libre. Les deux filles commencèrent alors à s'en approcher, et ce fut à cet instant que Cat remarqua... qu'à la table d'à côté était assis le professeur Lupin. Le cœur de notre amie fit un bond, et, cette fois-ci, elle ne s'en étonna pas. Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude.

- Ciel ! prononça-t-elle à mi-voix, suivant toujours Axelle, qui se dirigeait vers la table inoccupée, mais ne regardant plus où elle marchait, fixant ses yeux écarquillés sur Mr Lupin.

Ca alors ! Les professeurs, eux aussi, venaient travailler à la bibliothèque ? Elle qui croyait que ce lieu n'était réservé qu'aux élèves... Oui, mais combien de fois allait-elle à la bibliothèque ? Pas assez pour pouvoir établir une liste des personnes qui la fréquentaient régulièrement. Bon, donc, il était inutile de garder ce grand sourire idiot sur son visage : si un prof se trouvait parmi les élèves, c'était tout à fait normal.

Mais ce n'était pas par surprise qu'elle souriait. Elle souriait parce qu'elle était contente. Elle était contente qu'il soit là, contente de le voir, et contente... parce qu'elle allait s'asseoir à une table, juste à côté de lui ! Juste à côté ! Rendez-vous compte ! Le bol qu'elle avait ! Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Plus elle s'approchait de lui, plus elle prenait conscience de la chance incroyable que le Seigneur lui offrait. « Je vais m'asseoir tout près de lui ! Je vais m'asseoir tout près de lui ! ». Oui, et si elle continuait à ne pas regarder où elle mettait les pieds, elle allait faire plus que s'asseoir.

- On a de la chance, hein ? lança Axelle, lorsqu'elles atteignirent enfin la table qu'elles avaient prisée.

- OH OUI ! répondit alors Cat, plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, en une sorte de rugissement de bonheur, perdant tout contrôle de sa joie immense, ainsi que du son de sa voix.

La moitié des personnes présentes se retournèrent vers elle, et Lupin ne fit pas exception, levant vers elle des yeux surpris.

- DITES-MOI-MADEMOISELLE-LA-BAS-AU-FOND, VOUS ÊTES SOURDE OU QUOI ? J'AI DIT A TOUS DE FAIRE MOINS DE BRUIT !

Si l'intention de Mrs Pince, en hurlant ainsi, avait été de faire rougir de honte Cathie Mist, eh bien elle avait réussi. Mais notre amie n'en perdit pas pour autant le cours de ses pensées : si elle souhaitait profiter à fond de cette situation extraordinaire, il fallait qu'elle saisisse l'occasion qui lui était présentée, et qu'elle s'asseye le plus près possible de Mr Lupin. Peut-être pas à sa table même (bien que celle-ci n'était occupée que par lui, et qu'il restait donc trois places libres autour de sa personne), mais juste à côté. La table choisie par les deux Serdaigle se trouvant coincée entre la fenêtre et la table du professeur, c'était donc du « côté Lupin » que Cat devait s'asseoir, et non pas du côté fenêtre. Et si elle voulait être suffisamment proche de lui, il fallait qu'elle s'installe dans le même sens vers lequel il était tourné, de façon à ce qu'elle se trouve à sa gauche, et non pas en face de lui. Eh oui, c'était compliqué, mais tout était calculé, en des fractions de secondes, en même temps qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa place tant convoitée : la place idéale.

Elle était un peu tremblante d'émotions, ses jambes faiblissaient même légèrement sous son poids, tant elle était intimidée de se trouver maintenant à quelques centimètres de lui, et tant elle avait peur de faire un faux mouvement qui la ridiculise à nouveau. Et puis, cette petite anxiété était également due au fait que, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle désirait une place, et pas une autre, et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu se la faire dérober par quelqu'un d'autre.

Enfin, elle posa sa main sur le dossier de la chaise tant souhaitée, la tira en arrière pour la dégager de sous la table, et s'y laissa tomber avec soulagement ! Enfin ! Elle y était ! Et elle y était surtout parvenue sans encombres, ayant opéré sa manœuvre avec suffisamment de vitesse pour qu'Axelle ne lui pique pas son siège. L'Allemande se contenta ainsi de s'asseoir en face de sa camarade, qui se délectait intérieurement du privilège qu'elle avait. Cette place était formidable ! Elle qui, au cours de son existence, n'avait jamais fait de caprice particulier pour être assise à tel ou tel endroit, elle qui s'était souvent contentée des dernières places qu'on lui avait laissées, elle venait de réussir, pour la première fois de sa vie, à s'asseoir là où elle avait toujours voulu s'asseoir.

Et cette chaise était très confortable. Franchement, elle l'avait bien choisie ! Sans compter la vue qu'elle avait sur Mr Lupin ! Elle aussi était formidable ! Il était juste à sa droite, séparé d'elle par un espace vide entre les deux tables, à peine cinquante centimètres. Si elle le voulait, il lui suffisait de tendre le bras, et elle le touchait.

L'homme en question ne se doutait de rien, il ne savait pas qu'il était épié. Il était plutôt plongé dans une réflexion intense, à demi penché sur une feuille de parchemin, qu'il remplissait de quelques notes. Sur sa table étaient éparpillés plusieurs bouquins, dont un qui était intitulé « La Défense magique appliquée et son usage contre les forces du mal - Tome 1 ». Sans doute, le professeur préparait-il son cours pour le lendemain... Il s'arrêta d'écrire, et, semblant chercher l'inspiration, regarda devant lui, tout en grattant son menton avec le bout de sa plume blanche. Ses yeux ambrés, perdus dans le vide, avaient toujours ce petit quelque chose de nostalgique. Mais cela n'altérait pas leur beauté, non. Le regard du professeur Lupin restait inlassablement beau. De là où elle était, Cat pouvait observer ses joues blanches, proprement rasées, la courbe de sa mâchoire, ni trop prononcée, ni trop fine, mais singulièrement masculine, faisant de lui un homme adulte et accompli, ainsi que les quelques petits cheveux blancs, parsemés par ci par là, au milieu des autres châtains.

« Un plaisir des yeux », comme elle l'avait dit à Vince. Mais ne devait-elle pas un peu arrêter de le regarder de la sorte ? Que pensait-elle réellement de lui ? Il était peut-être temps de faire le point... Etait-ce lui, son type d'homme ? A vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais eu de type particulier, même si... Eh bien, elle se sentait souvent attirée par des hommes plus âgés. Comme le chanteur de Avada Kedavra, par exemple : trente-huit ans, et alors ? Mr Lupin, lui aussi, devait bien avoir la trentaine passée... Trente-cinq ans, peut-être ? (Cat avait un don pour deviner correctement l'âge des personnes). Soit tout juste vingt ans de plus qu'elle... N'était-ce pas un peu trop vieux ? Sans compter que sa fine moustache et ses cheveux grisonnants le faisaient plus avoisiner la quarantaine que la trentaine... Oui, mais cela restait une simple et légère attirance physique, rien de plus.

Rien de plus que du physique, alors ? Cat se surprenait elle-même. Elle qui avait toujours mal compris ses copines, qui se limitaient à ne regarder que l'apparence des garçons, elle qui avait pensé ne jamais sombrer, un jour, dans cette superficialité, et toujours privilégier la beauté intérieure à la beauté extérieure... Ne se contentait-elle que de l'aspect visuel de Lupin ?

Non. Non, elle le trouvait beau, également de l'intérieur. Il avait un caractère extraordinairement gentil, même tendre, sans pour cela être niais. Au contraire, il était très intelligent, très réfléchi. Les mots qu'il prononçait étaient à la fois sages et doux, si bien qu'ils passaient agréablement dans les oreilles. Et, bien que son métier de professeur lui conférât une certaine aisance à l'oral, Cat percevait en lui des petits restes de timidité et de manque de confiance. C'était cela qui faisait de lui un personnage assez discret, et pas du tout extravagant. C'était cela qui le faisait un peu ressembler à elle. Etait-elle contente qu'il lui ressemble ? Oui, dans un sens, cela la faisait sourire de satisfaction. Alors y avait-il quelque chose de plus ? Au-delà de l'attirance physique ? Celle-ci y était pour quelque chose, mais y avait-il, caché en dessous, un léger amour ?

- Alors ? demanda Axelle.

Cat sursauta atrocement, détournant immédiatement ses yeux du professeur Lupin, et se concentrant à nouveau sur la présence de sa copine.

- A... Alors... Euh..., bégaya la brunette, pour tenter de répondre à l'Allemande, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que cette dernière lui demandait.

A moins qu'elle ait lu dans ses pensées, et que sa question était : « Alors ? Amoureuse ou pas amoureuse ? ». Mais non, c'était impossible !

- Euh... Ben... Oui, on est très bien, là..., répondit la Serdaigle, d'une manière très évasive et très gênée.

- Cat, tu es sûre que tu étais afec moi, tout à l'heure ? s'enquit Axelle, avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard bleuté, faisant ainsi sentir à son amie que sa réponse n'était pas la bonne. Che t'ai dit qu'il fallait peut-être commencer à chercher des bouquins intéressants sur les oracles et leurs rêfes prémonitoires...

- Ah ! s'exclama la brunette, un peu confuse. Ben, oui ! Oui, oui ! C'est une très bonne idée ! Vas-y !

- Quoi ? Tu ne fiens pas chercher afec moi ? s'étonna la blonde.

- Non, non... Je reste ici, pour faire la présentation de mon parchemin. Je ferai le tien aussi, si tu veux !

Elle avait dit cela avec un petit sourire désolé, pour se faire pardonner sa flemme, mais en réalité elle ne voulait absolument pas quitter sa place, afin de rester le plus près de lui et le plus longtemps possible, pour ne pas en perdre une miette. Ne pas bouger de sa chaise lui évitait ainsi d'avoir à se déplacer devant lui, avec le risque de se prendre les pieds dans quelque chose, et de se rétamer par terre, sous ses yeux. Elle optait à la fois pour le confort et la sécurité. Axelle, cependant, partit en direction de la première étagère de livres (qui était juste à côté) en bougonnant. Tout en faisant glisser son index sur la couverture de chaque ouvrage pour les passer furtivement en revue, de manière lasse et dépassionnée, elle ronchonnait une série de mots tous aussi incompréhensibles les uns que les autres, si bien que Cat se demanda avec un sourire moqueur si elle ne parlait pas Allemand.

- Ch'en ai marre, che troufe rien ! se plaignit-elle, au bout de trois minutes de vaines recherches.

Cat, qui était à nouveau occupée à observer discrètement le sorcier assis à sa droite, le vit alors relever sa tête de son parchemin et regarder vers Axelle, avant de bouger ses lèvres.

- Je crois avoir vu quelques bouquins traitant de la Divination, à cette étagère, dit-il, en désignant du bout de sa plume un autre rayon rempli de livres et situé un peu plus loin. Vous y trouverez sûrement quelque chose !

Les deux Serdaigle rayonnèrent de plaisir, et ce fut Axelle qui eut l'honneur de remercier l'enseignant, étant la plus concernée par les investigations. Cat, elle, se contenta d'adresser un sourire à Mr Lupin, afin de lui exprimer sa gratitude. L'homme sourit à son tour, de ce sourire si plaisant, qui rendait son visage encore plus agréable à regarder, content d'avoir rendu service, puis se pencha à nouveau sur ses écrits. Son observatrice secrète décida d'en faire de même, rédigeant pour de bon la présentation de la copie sur laquelle elle allait parler des « Oracles du quatorzième siècle à nos jours, et leurs rêves prémonitoires ».

- Foilà tout ce que ch'ai troufé ! lança Axelle, en revenant vers la table de Cat, les bras chargés d'une pile de livres qui lui montait jusqu'au nez. Lupin afait raison : c'est une fraie mine d'or !

A cet instant, la blonde trébucha sans prévenir, et répandit la totalité des bouquins sur la table, dans un vacarme assourdissant, avant de se cogner le front contre le rebord de la planche de bois, et de s'effondrer sur le sol. Cat ouvrit des yeux exorbités sous ce spectacle inattendu, et regarda fébrilement à sa droite, pour s'assurer que le professeur Lupin n'avait rien vu de cette disgrâce. Mais hélas, comme la moitié de la bibliothèque, il avait lui aussi le regard braqué sur le lieu du drame, et sur l'agonisante à la chevelure jaune.

- Ca va aller ? s'inquiéta-t-il, en haussant les sourcils.

- Oui, oui, ça fa ! Rien de cassé ! assura Axelle, la face toujours écrasée contre le parquet, mais levant une main tremblante, pour montrer qu'elle était toujours en vie.

Sur ce, Lupin adressa un coup d'œil à l'amie de la victime, et tous les deux s'échangèrent à nouveau un sourire gêné.

Lorsque l'Allemande fut de retour parmi le monde des vivants, convenablement réinstallée sur sa chaise, mais avec une grosse bosse au-dessus des sourcils, les deux amies purent enfin commencer leur travail. Celui-ci était on ne pouvait plus ennuyeux, et il leur fallait parcourir des pages et des pages d'écritures, tout en relevant quelques notes des informations qui leur semblaient les moins soporifiques. Mais Cat ne se plaignait pas. Loin de là ! Elle aurait même pu rester ici toute la journée, tant que Mr Lupin y était, et qu'elle pouvait lui jeter quelques petits coups d'œil de temps à autre.

Les filles utilisèrent en tout un rouleau et demi de parchemin pour leur exposé. Au bout de deux heures de travail acharné, elles plièrent enfin bagages et se levèrent, pour quitter la bibliothèque. En se faufilant parmi les tables, à la suite de sa copine, Cat jeta un dernier regard en arrière, en direction du professeur Lupin, qui était toujours occupé à feuilleter un bouquin. Franchissant le seuil de la porte et laissant ainsi derrière elle la salle d'étude, elle se dit, le sourire aux lèvres et encore toute émue, comme si elle sortait d'un rêve, qu'elle venait de passer un très bon moment, et que jamais elle n'était restée aussi longtemps et aussi près du professeur Lupin.


	8. Un tout petit peu légèrement amoureuse

**Chapitre 8  
**_Un tout petit peu légèrement amoureuse_

C'était un matin. Un de ces matins à l'air doux, quoiqu'un peu frais, et au ciel bleu ensoleillé. Cat flânait dans la grand-rue de Pré-au-lard, qui, en cette paisible matinée, était joliment bercée par la lumière de l'astre du jour, et déjà parcourue par quelques passants. Elle marchait, et observait distraitement les boutiques du trottoir d'à côté. Honeydukes, peut-être...

Et alors elle le vit... Là-bas, sur le trottoir de gauche, marchant dans le sens inverse au sien. C'était lui. Ses cheveux courts et châtains, son visage pâle mais souriant, sa moustache, sa grande cape grise, sa veste verdâtre... Il était à plusieurs mètres d'elle, mais elle le reconnut immédiatement. Il marchait tranquillement, accompagné par d'autres professeurs. Pas beaucoup, seulement trois ou quatre, qui l'entouraient. Cat ne pouvait distinguer lesquels, leurs figures étaient floues. Tout ce qu'elle regardait, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était lui. Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, la tête légèrement baissée - pour observer le sol devant lui -, il riait à ce que lui racontaient ses collègues, poursuivant avec eux une conversation apparemment amusante.

Bientôt, le groupe dépassa la jeune fille, et disparut de sa vue. Cat continua d'avancer, un peu plus troublée qu'elle ne l'était quelques secondes auparavant, prolongeant une errance imprécise, et sans but particulier... Mais peut-être que son but venait de lui passer à côté, et de disparaître derrière elle ? L'adolescente se retourna alors, avec dans son cœur le désir de savoir où Mr Lupin allait...

Le laps de temps qui suivit fut absolument nébuleux. Il aurait pu être de plusieurs secondes, tout comme il aurait pu être de plusieurs heures. A la fois court et long. Mais entièrement impalpable. Toujours était-il qu'elle se trouvait à présent ici, assise sur un banc public, au milieu d'un petit square désert, garni d'arbres et d'un sol recouvert d'une fine couche de gravier ressemblant à du sable. Des jeux pour enfants devaient sûrement y être, un peu plus loin...

Et il était avec elle... Il était là, assis à côté d'elle, sur le banc, tout près, à sa gauche, si près... qu'ils se touchaient... En totale confiance, elle se laissait s'appuyer contre lui... Il l'entourait délicatement par la taille, de son bras droit, rapprochant ainsi son corps du sien... Son étreinte était si attentionnée... Elle était lovée tout contre sa poitrine, s'abandonnant à lui en toute sécurité, et, en même temps, prenant de sa personne tout le bien-être qu'il lui offrait... L'atmosphère était calme, ils étaient seuls... Tout était silencieux, ils étaient tous les deux... Perdus dans un havre de paix, partageant une euphorie mutuelle... Sans arrières pensées, ni plaisir, ni désir charnels, juste cette immense pureté... Un enlacement chaste, qui faisait naître en elle des sensations qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressenties, qu'elle n'avait jamais espérées... Ce contact corporel - qui lui faisait sentir la chaleur de son corps - lui permettait de rendre l'air frais si agréablement doux... Cette étreinte était d'une infinie douceur... Une douceur qu'elle éprouvait au toucher de ses vêtements, de sa peau... Au moelleux de son torse... Une intense tendresse s'en dégageait également... Elle sentait sa main, si tiède, posée sur son dos, d'une manière si protectrice...

Une nouvelle rupture dans le temps, à la fois infime et éternelle, et la jeune fille et l'homme se tenaient toujours sur le banc, enlacés... Tout pouvait sembler être pareil, et pourtant, quelque chose avait changé... Leur sentiment s'était concrétisé par un baiser... Elle ne s'en souvenait pas distinctement, mais elle savait qu'elle l'avait embrassé... Elle avait le vague souvenir d'avoir ressenti cette même douceur et cette même tendresse, d'une manière si exquise, sur ses lèvres et sur sa langue... Elle percevait d'ailleurs encore cette sensation, comme si ce baiser avait été tatoué sur sa bouche... Tatoué...

* * *

Les songes, bien souvent, s'évanouissent. Dans les profonds sommeils, ils s'éveillent, et s'animent de cette façon si réelle qu'ils semblent vrais. Mais à chaque réveil, ils s'enfuient, partent se cacher dans un recoin obscur de la mémoire, où il est parfois dur de les retrouver...

Tel fut le cas lorsque Cat, allongée dans son lit douillet, recouverte jusqu'au nez de son épaisse couverture, entrouvrit faiblement les yeux. Encore sous les effets soporifiques de sa bonne nuit de repos, sa préoccupation première fut de constater que le dortoir était sombre, et que toutes les autres dormaient toujours. Naïve et innocente, elle ne se souvenait aucunement d'avoir rêvé pendant la nuit. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se leva silencieusement de sa couchette, qu'elle perçut en elle les premières sensations étranges qui allaient l'accompagner durant toute la matinée.

Sans qu'elle le sache, le rêve avait laissé ses séquelles dans son esprit et dans sa chair. Des séquelles nullement néfastes, bien au contraire. Les traces d'une infinie douceur, et d'une infinie tendresse. Impossible pour Cat de savoir d'où elles venaient, et elle ne se posait d'ailleurs pas vraiment la question. Tout ce dont elle était consciente, et tout ce qui lui importait, c'était qu'elle se sentait bien. Elle ressentait dans sa peau un bien-être incroyable, comme jamais elle n'en avait ressenti auparavant. Une euphorie à la fois mentale et physique. Sans raison particulière, la brunette se sentait toute contente, toute heureuse.

Ainsi se brossa-t-elle les dents avec le sourire, faisant une grimace de satisfaction à son reflet dans le miroir, ne le trouvant pas si mal que ça, après tout. Peut-être était-elle joyeuse parce qu'il faisait beau temps, dehors, pensa-t-elle, en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la salle de bains, traversée par les rayons du soleil. Elle avait une humeur si légère, aujourd'hui ! Une légèreté qui la poussait presque à avoir des ailes, pour pouvoir sauter par cette fenêtre ensoleillée, et s'envoler jusqu'au ciel bleu azur. Bon, d'accord, elle avait bien conscience qu'elle ne possédait pas d'ailes, et que, si elle s'élançait vraiment par cette ouverture, elle allait s'écraser comme une pierre et donner un bon jus de tomate ; mais toujours était-il qu'elle sentait comme un poids en moins dans son cœur. C'était comme si elle avait toujours appréhendé quelque chose dans sa vie, et que maintenant elle ne le craignait plus. Elle se sentait si tendrement libre, et si bien !

Elle perçut cette béatitude encore plus clairement lorsqu'elle s'habilla. Le simple fait de toucher ses vêtements, le contact du tissu sur sa peau, la remplissaient d'une impression d'immense douceur. Effleurer les draps de sa couchette, au moment de faire son lit, lui procurait la sensation d'une exquise caresse. Ses gestes étaient d'une lenteur sûre, toujours bien dirigés. Elle bougeait posément, elle se laissait flotter... Comme dans un rêve... Comme dans le rêve qu'elle avait fait mais dont elle ne se souvenait pas... Peut-être le continuait-elle, sans s'en rendre compte ? Peut-être était-ce un rêve magique, qui possédait le pouvoir étrange de transpercer les barrières entre l'illusion et le réel, d'offrir un lien entre le sommeil et l'éveil ? Car c'était cela : Cat ne savait plus très bien si elle dormait encore ou si elle était vraiment consciente. L'océan de délicatesse qui irriguait son être était tellement intense, qu'il en était pratiquement incroyable. Et ses effets étaient si bons, qu'elle voulait à tout prix qu'ils continuent. Elle voulait profiter de ce bonheur étrange, se laisser bercer, inlassablement.

Elle se porta ainsi, durant le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, et durant le premier cours de la matinée : le cours de Potions, qu'elle adora sincèrement, même malgré ses deux longues heures. Tout autour d'elle lui paraissait agréable et beau. Elle était véritablement enivrée par cette douceur. Et cette ivresse grandissante se transformait peu à peu en torpeur, que personne ne remarquait...

* * *

Lorsque Cat se laissa tomber dans l'énorme fauteuil carmin et moelleux de la salle de Divination, ce fut presque le comble de l'extase, et elle put identifier ce qu'elle ressentait comme un vrai plaisir sensuel.

- Cat, tu es sûre que ça fa ? Tu as des yeux bizarres..., s'inquiéta Axelle, qui s'assit sur un pouf violet, à côté d'elle.

- Euh... Mais oui, bien sûr que ça va ! assura la brunette, en se redressant un peu, pour se tenir plus convenablement, et sortir de son engourdissement.

- Ah ! Ouf ! soupira la blonde de soulagement. Ch'ai eu peur que ce soit l'encens qui ait fini par te monter à la tête !

- Bonjour, mes enfants ! fit alors la voix mystérieuse du professeur Trelawney, qui surgit de derrière une pile de tasses de thé qui montait jusqu'au plafond. Vous aviez un petit travail à me faire, pour aujourd'hui, si je ne me trompe pas, et si je m'en réfère à ce que me souffle mon Troisième Œil... Je vous en prie, posez-le sur votre table, et n'oubliez pas de sortir également votre journal des rêves, pour le continuer aujourd'hui. Pendant que vous ferez cela, je passerai voir chacun d'entre vous, pour relever l'exposé que vous aviez à faire, et jeter un œil à votre journal...

- Excusez-moi, madame, dit Axelle en levant la main, mais lequel de fos trois yeux allez-fous cheter ?

La moitié de la classe pouffa de rire, et Trelawney fut apparemment la seule à ne pas avoir entendu l'Allemande, car, au lieu de lui répondre, elle s'étonna de tous ces rires, ce qui rendit la situation encore plus comique.

- Allez, un peu de sérieux ! se ressaisit Axelle, en ouvrant le cahier dans lequel elle avait noté tous ses rêves. De quoi as-tu rêfé, cette nuit ? Moi che ne me soufiens plus...

Cat, un sourire permanent flottant sur son visage, s'immobilisa alors, et bloqua son regard sur son amie, restant ainsi figée pendant de longues secondes.

- Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la blonde. Quelque chose ne fa pas ?

- Euh..., hésita Cat, un peu perplexe. Non, non, tout va bien. C'est juste que... moi non plus, je ne me souviens plus de ce que j'ai rêvé, cette nuit...

- Arrh ! Tu fois ce que ça fait ! C'est bizarre, hein ? C'est pour ça que le trafail que nous demande Trelawney est parfois irréalisable : on ne peut pas touchours se soufenir de ses rêfes. D'ailleurs, che crois même que che n'ai pas rêfé du tout, cette nuit...

- Oui, mais moi, c'est différent... Je crois bien que j'ai rêvé de quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir...

La brunette leva la tête vers le plafond de la salle tamisée, et l'observa en fronçant les sourcils, comme si cet examen allait l'aider à se remémorer le rêve qu'elle avait fait. Car elle savait, oui, maintenant elle savait qu'elle en avait fait un, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Et elle voulait, elle voulait savoir ce dont elle avait rêvé. Cette impression de trou de mémoire, d'amnésie, la tiraillait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible, et, en même temps, elle se demandait bien pourquoi elle éprouvait tant le besoin de connaître son rêve. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle devait se concentrer, faire appel à sa réflexion, explorer l'inconscience de son sommeil. Elle voulait retrouver ce rêve, car, au fond d'elle, elle sentait qu'il était important. La pensée qu'il était peut-être à l'origine de son état euphorique lui traversa subitement l'esprit.

Et alors, elle se rappela. Tout lui revint en quelques secondes, par des images, qui défilèrent dans sa tête : celle d'une rue de Pré-au-lard, parcourue par un groupe d'enseignants, le visage de Mr Lupin parmi eux, la vision d'elle-même, assise sur un banc et blottie tout contre le professeur Lupin, et enfin cette sensation de l'avoir embrassé, tendrement...

A cette réminiscence, le cœur de Cat fit un bond, tandis que son visage se colora en rouge pivoine, plus rapidement que jamais. Elle avait rêvé ça ? Ciel ! Elle l'avait vraiment rêvé ? Comment diable son imagination l'avait-elle poussée à faire un tel songe ? Rêver de Mr Lupin, d'accord, ce n'était pas le paroxysme de la surprise - d'autant plus qu'elle avait été fortement intriguée par lui, trois jours plus tôt, à la bibliothèque -, mais rêver de l'enlacer et de... l'embrasser, cela sortait un peu des limites de l'acceptable... Quoique... En y repensant encore un peu, en se figurant à nouveau la scène dans sa tête, et en ressentant les douces sensations qu'elle lui avait procurées, Cat se dit que tout cela n'était pas si désagréable...

Son étonnement céda finalement, et la brunette se plongea à nouveau dans une singulière béatitude, se revoyant, elle, assise sur ce banc, collée d'une manière affective contre le corps du professeur aux cheveux châtains, dans un repos et une confiance absolus... C'était beau... Oui, c'était beau... Après tout, il n'y avait rien de choquant ni de honteux à avoir imaginé ça, ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Cat pouvait même en être fière, d'avoir conçu quelque chose d'aussi poétique dans son esprit, et en être contente, car, à présent, les répercussions de ce songe la faisaient flotter dans un océan de tendresse et de délicatesse. Mais il ne fallait pas pour autant qu'elle en oublie la réalité. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse ! Axelle était là, à côté d'elle, et elle attendait qu'elle retrouve son rêve et qu'elle le lui raconte. Or, Cat avait beau apprécier son rêve désormais, il n'en allait sûrement pas être de même pour sa camarade blonde. En apprenant que son amie avait rêvé qu'elle roulait une pelle à son prof de Défense contre les forces du mal, l'Allemande n'allait certainement pas dépasser le stade de l'ahurissement... Ou peut-être que si, mais seulement pour passer au stade de la moquerie...

- Alors ? Tu l'as retroufé ? demanda la Serdaigle, en dévisageant Cat de ses gros yeux bleus.

- N... Non..., bégaya maladroitement la brune, en sentant déjà une goutte de sueur glisser sur sa tempe.

- Hmmm... Tu es sûre ? Tout à l'heure, tu semblais à tout prix fouloir t'en soufenir...

Le regard que Cat tentait de rendre innocent se changea immédiatement en un regard assassin, dirigé, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, à l'adresse d'Axelle, avant de redevenir détaché.

- Oui, j'ai essayé de m'en souvenir, mais je n'ai pas réussi, proclama la brunette, comme une sentence qu'elle voulait rendre irrévocable.

Mais, hélas, c'était sans compter la suspicion et la curiosité d'Axelle. Celle-ci insista à nouveau, au grand dam de sa camarade.

- Pourtant, tu es defenue toute rouche, pendant ta concentration... Ca peut bien fouloir dire que tu t'en es soufenue...

Cat ouvrit de grands yeux d'exaspération, et sentit une veine s'agiter sur sa tempe. Décidément, la blonde n'allait pas la lâcher...

- Mais non, je te dis ! s'exclama-t-elle, avec plus de vigueur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Si j'ai rougi, c'est seulement parce que j'étais frustrée de ne pas pouvoir m'en souvenir ! Et puis, tu sais bien que je suis naturellement rouge de figure, sans raison particulière...

- Oui..., convint Axelle, avec un regard néanmoins sceptique. D'ailleurs, là, tu es très, très rouche...

- Mais, mais, mais..., s'excita Cat, en agitant ses mains autour d'elle, comme pour se disculper vivement.

- Che me demande ce que tu as...

- Mais riiiiieeennn ! s'écria la tomate aux cheveux bruns, d'une voix hystérique. C'est peut-être la chaleur de la pièce...

C'était vrai qu'il faisait chaud, dans la salle de Divination. Mais en s'énervant, Cat s'échauffait encore plus, et elle sentait ses deux joues brûler comme si elle avait la tête coincée dans un grille-pain. Alors qu'elle tentait de se rafraîchir en secouant ses mains près de son visage, tels des ventilateurs, elle vit arriver à sa table la personne à laquelle elle avait encore moins envie de confier son rêve.

- Alors, mes chéries, comment avance ce journal ? s'enquit le professeur Trelawney, en joignant ses deux mains tordues, et en scrutant les deux filles de ses énormes yeux de mante religieuse.

- Gah..., fit la brune, en plissant les yeux et en ouvrant la bouche d'agonie, pensant sincèrement que les choses ne pouvaient pas être pires.

- Eh bien chustement ! lança Axelle, en fronçant les sourcils. Cat refuse de me raconter son rêfe pour que che l'interprète !

L'enseignante tourna alors la tête vers la nommée, en un cliquetis de ses grosses boucles d'oreilles, obstruant la vue de Cat par ses globes oculaires brillant d'inquiétude.

- Est-ce vrai ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix rendue aiguë par la désolation.

- Mais... Mais non ! protesta la questionnée, en rougissant encore plus. Je lui ai simplement dit que je ne pouvais plus me souvenir de ce rêve !

- Que tu ne _poufais_ plus, ou que tu ne _foulais_ plus ? interrogea Axelle, avec un sourire malicieux.

- Que je ne POUFAIS plus ! cria Cat, en tapant du poing sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter le professeur Trelawney.

- Tu mens ! Che sais très bien que tu t'en es soufenu, mais que tu ne feux pas me le dire ! Axelle sait touchours quand quelqu'un lui ment !

- Et Axelle sait-elle toujours quand elle enquiquine quelqu'un ?

De plus en plus bouillante et bouillonnante, Cat se tourna désespérément vers Trelawney, pour chercher en elle une aide qu'elle savait malgré tout inexistante.

- Hmmm..., fit la prof de Divination, en secouant la tête de scepticisme. Mon Troisième Oeil me dit que vous nous cachez quelque chose...

Atterrée ! Cat fut atterrée ! Si en plus la prof s'y mettait, elle aussi !

- Mais purée ! se défendit la brunette. Puisque je vous dis que je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir !

- Cat, dit Axelle, en posant ses deux mains sur la table, d'un air sérieux, che sais bien que tu connais mon goût prononcé pour les pommes de terre, mais che reste confaincue que tu refuses de nous dire ce dont tu as rêfé.

- Pourquoi donc ? s'affligea Trelawney, tandis que Cat enfouissait son visage entre ses mains, d'un air désespéré.

- Personnellement, che n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Il n'y a rien de honteux à raconter un rêfe... A... A moins que...

La Serdaigle aux cheveux bruns releva immédiatement la tête pour regarder Axelle.

- Oh, mais ouiii ! s'écria la blonde, avec un grand sourire. Bien sûr ! Maintenant, che fois pourquoi elle ne feut pas nous le dire !

- Ah... Ah bon ? s'interloqua Cat, en se demandant si sa copine avait réellement percé son mystère. Et pourquoi, alors ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? répéta Trelawney, apparemment plongée dans l'intrigue, elle aussi.

- Eh bien, c'est que..., reprit l'Allemande, avec un petit sourire, c'est un rêfe un peu chênant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh... Ben..., fit Cat, qui s'apprêtait à avouer par l'affirmative.

- Un peu hard..., continua Axelle, avec un ton compréhensif dans la voix. Afec des choses... difficiles à entendre pour des petits enfants... C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ce chenre de rêfe est interdit aux moins de dix-huit ans... Même si tu n'en as que quinze, che sais bien...

- Quoi ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi ch'en ai faits, des comme ça ! Le plus soufent, ça se passait dans les toilettes des filles, afec Cheorche Weasley...

- Attends, là, mais de quoi tu parles ? sursauta Cat, ouvrant de gros yeux épouvantés, prête à bondir.

Tout ceci était en train de prendre une tournure que la brunette avait été loin de s'imaginer, quelques minutes plus tôt. Axelle était en train de rendre le rêve de Cat encore plus gênant qu'il ne l'était réellement. Elle qui n'avait rien voulu dire à propos de ce baiser imaginaire qu'elle avait eu avec le professeur Lupin, le trouvant déjà trop embarrassant, sa camarade était carrément en train de lui inventer une aventure sexuelle eue avec Dieu savait qui (et pourquoi pas le professeur Lupin ?), ce qui était le comble du scandale.

- Chacun a ses petits désirs cachés, tu sais, poursuivit Axelle. Il n'y a pas de honte à ça !

- Mais tu te trompes ! protesta Cat. Ce n'est pas ça du tout !

- Chacun a ses enfies secrètes, qui s'exaltent pendant le sommeil ! Soufent, c'est lorsqu'on est en manque, que ça arrife...

- Mais bon sang ! Tu vas te taire, oui ? rugit Cat, d'une voix furieuse.

- Oui, tu as raison, il faut mieux que che m'arrête ici, se calma enfin l'Allemande. Ca ne me regarde pas, après tout. C'est trop personnel... Excuse-moi d'afoir pénétré ainsi dans ta fie prifée...

- C'est un sujet délicat, c'est vrai..., acquiesça Trelawney, d'un air sincère. Un tabou, même... Je ne vous oblige donc pas à l'écrire dans votre journal.

- Non, mais attendez ! s'exclama Cat, complètement déboussolée, alors que l'enseignante s'éloignait pour aller rejoindre une autre table. Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

- Non, non, ma chérie ! fit la mante religieuse, en jetant un regard compatissant par-dessus son épaule. Ne vous sentez pas forcée de me le raconter !

* * *

Mercredi soir, vingt heures, deux personnes peuplaient le dortoir désert des Serdaigle filles. A vrai dire, une personne et un animal. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux marron, assise sur le matelas de son lit, et un canard à col rouge, se tenant debout devant elle. Cat et Vince, ce dernier sous sa forme d'Animagus, bien entendu. C'était d'ailleurs de cette manière qu'il parvenait à rentrer à l'intérieur du dortoir des filles, sans se faire jeter par le sort qui protégeait les lieux de toute intrusion masculine. Mais il le faisait uniquement pour venir parler avec Cat, dans ce coin tranquille ; et uniquement pour parler, pas pour autre chose !

L'endroit étant complètement obscurci par la nuit qui régnait dehors, la Serdaigle avait allumé une petite bougie sur son chevet, pour n'éclairer rien qu'elle et le palmipède.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne nous reste plus que deux jours avant les vacances..., dit la brunette, en écarquillant légèrement les yeux, comme pour mieux se représenter cette idée.

- Le temps passe vite, en effet..., constata Vince, qui parlait en « Coin coin » seulement compris par l'adolescente. Dans deux mois, c'est Noël... Bientôt, tu vas passer tes B.U.S.E...

- Je t'en prie, ne dramatise pas ! rétorqua la Serdaigle, en fronçant les sourcils à cette pensée des examens qui l'attendaient.

- Je plaisantais ! Dis-toi que, d'ici là, tu as encore le temps ! Profite de ces vacances, où tu n'auras pas encore à réviser...

- Oui..., fit Cat, d'un air pas plus enjoué que ça.

Où était le problème, maintenant ? Pourquoi n'envisageait-elle pas ces prochaines vacances avec plus de joie et de bonne humeur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu ? Pourquoi restait-elle aussi insensible à leur évocation ? Elle qui, les années précédentes, se faisait un plaisir de compter les jours, voire les heures, qui la séparaient de ses congés, pourquoi maintenant y pensait-elle sans grande euphorie ? Pourquoi même ressentait-elle une pointe de mélancolie ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi perdue ? Pourquoi, en somme, n'avait-elle pas hâte aux vacances ?

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Vince.

- Non, non, ça va..., répondit Cat, en sursautant légèrement, car elle venait d'être tirée de sa rêverie. C'est juste que...

C'était à cause de lui. Indéniablement, c'était à cause de Mr Lupin. Pourquoi pensait-elle toujours à lui ? Pourquoi voyait-elle constamment les traits de son visage dans son esprit ? Tout ceci s'était aggravé depuis qu'elle l'avait vu le dimanche à la bibliothèque, et qu'elle s'était assise à ses côtés. Ce moment avait probablement eu plus d'impact qu'elle ne l'aurait prévu. Il l'avait troublée, à tel point qu'elle avait rêvé de lui, trois jours plus tard. A tel point... que, depuis ce dimanche, elle n'avait pas vécu une seule heure sans penser à lui ; elle n'avait pas traversé un seul couloir du château sans regarder s'il ne s'y trouvait pas. Depuis ce dimanche, elle était dans un état second. Ne sachant ce qu'elle faisait, ni pourquoi elle le faisait (car pourquoi donc le cherchait-elle à un endroit où elle ne croyait pas vraiment qu'il puisse être ?). Ne sachant pourquoi son visage, son être, sa personne, la poursuivaient dans ses pensées, et jusque dans ses songes. Ne sachant pourquoi tout cela l'obsédait... Et pourquoi pensait-elle à lui, alors que c'était le moment de penser aux vacances ?

- J'espère que ces vacances me permettront de l'oublier un peu..., dit-elle, en fermant les yeux. Je parle du professeur Lupin ! précisa-t-elle, quand elle ouvrit les paupières et qu'elle vit le regard surpris de Vince. Tu sais, dimanche après-midi... Oh ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé ! s'exclama-t-elle, en retrouvant un air d'allégresse dans la voix.

Et alors elle lui raconta l'épisode de la bibliothèque, expliquant les moindres détails, et développant ses moindres pensées, le tout avec un sourire radieux, en rigolant parfois toute seule, pleine de bonne humeur.

- Et tu as réussi à marcher droit, pour quitter la bibliothèque ? demanda le canard.

- C'est vrai que j'avais peur de me cogner les pieds contre quelque chose, et de me retrouver étalée sur la table de Mr Lupin ! avoua la brune.

- Mais dis-moi..., reprit Vince, d'un ton plus sérieux, cette fois-ci. En es-tu amoureuse ?

A cet instant, Cat prit conscience du silence absolu qui régnait dans le dortoir, quand ni Vince ni elle ne parlait. Pas un souffle, pas un murmure. Seule la petite bougie vacillante de son chevet donnait une impression de vie. Cat resta là, stoïque, presque paralysée, n'osant même pas entrouvrir la bouche, de peur d'en laisser s'échapper un mot qu'elle n'aurait pas contrôlé. La question était sérieuse. Importante, peut-être même. La jeune fille se devait maintenant de répondre de manière toute aussi réfléchie et solennelle. Elle ne voulait pas mentir à Vince, elle voulait lui être sincère. Oui, mais, pour cela, elle devait d'abord être sincère avec elle-même, se dire la vérité. Avant de l'avouer à son meilleur ami, elle devait se l'avouer à elle. Etait-elle amoureuse ? Elle qui ne l'avait jamais été auparavant ? Etait-elle amoureuse ? D'un homme, d'un professeur, qui avait au moins vingt ans de plus qu'elle, davantage d'expérience, une femme, des enfants, peut-être, et qui ne la voyait comme rien de plus qu'une simple élève ? Etait-elle amoureuse ? Etait-ce cela, l'amour ? Cette obsession...

- Bon, très bien, je vais être sincère ! proclama Cat, d'un air plus que déterminé, comme si elle s'apprêtait à expliquer le plan d'une opération commando. Oui, je suis un tout petit peu légèrement amoureuse de lui.

Ca y était, elle l'avait dit. Elle n'avait pas menti. Elle avait été sincère, aussi bien avec Vince qu'avec elle-même : elle avait lu au fond de son cœur, et les sentiments qui s'y trouvaient ne pouvaient qu'être les fruits d'un amour naissant.

- Mais je précise bien : « un tout petit peu légèrement » ! ajouta-t-elle, avec cette même conviction. Car je ne pense pas que ça soit plus... Ne va pas croire que je suis folle de lui... Ni assez folle pour penser que je peux tenter ma chance avec lui ! Il est peut-être marié !

- Oooh, tu sais, fit Vince, avec un sourire palmipède malicieux, ça commence par des regards, et ensuite...

- Et ensuite quoiii ? s'enquit la brunette, avec un grand sourire ravi.

- Je tairai là ma pensée..., se ravisa le canard, qui sentit qu'il était allé un peu trop loin.

- Naaan, dis !

- Non, non, je ne dirai rien.

- Mais siii !

Et le dortoir s'anima bientôt d'une mini bataille de polochons, entre une jeune fille qui lançait oreillers et coussins, et un canard qui virevoltait dans les airs pour éviter les projectiles.


	9. La bague au doigt

**Chapitre 9  
**_La bague au doigt_

Ce fut donc le 16 octobre que Cathie Mist se déclara officiellement amoureuse du professeur Lupin, et le 18 au soir que les vacances commencèrent. Qui aurait pu imaginer pire situation ? Pas elle, en tout cas. Car, vraiment, tomber sous le charme d'un enseignant, deux jours avant d'être sûre de ne plus pouvoir assister à ses cours ni le revoir pendant deux semaines, ça n'était pas le meilleur des cas...

Le temps, dehors, n'arrangeait rien. La météo s'empirait de jour en jour, la pluie ne cessait de marteler les carreaux des fenêtres, le vent soufflait si fort que ses hurlements parvenaient à être audibles à l'intérieur du château. Les nuages, eux, avaient entièrement envahi le ciel. Même la tempête n'arrivait pas à les en chasser, mais en ramenait au contraire de nouveaux, aussi sombres et opaques que les précédents. Ils dissimulaient le soleil en permanence, ne laissant même pas s'échapper un rayon de lumière naturelle, si bien que les élèves en venaient à se demander si cet astre avait jamais existé. Les pauvres étaient confinés dans leur salle commune, dans la Grande Salle ou dans la bibliothèque, contraints de rester enfermés et de faire leurs devoirs, en ces jours de congé. Les rares audacieux qui avaient essayé de s'aventurer dehors étaient rentrés trempés jusqu'aux os et déconfits, de quoi décourager tous ceux qui avaient voulu suivre leur exemple.

Cat s'ennuyait. Assise seule, sur le matelas de son lit, grattant de sa plume un rouleau de parchemin pour faire un exercice de Potions, elle préférait la tranquillité du dortoir des filles plutôt que l'atmosphère étouffante de la salle commune. Celle-ci était encore plus remplie que pendant les jours de classe, encore plus bruyante que d'habitude. Pas la peine d'aller y faire un tour pour s'en rendre compte : Cat entendait d'ici les cris des élèves. Elle avait bien conscience que la seule occupation qui lui restait pour les vacances était ses devoirs. Or, elle n'en avait pas énormément. Passé cet exercice de Potions, il lui restait : un peu de Sortilèges, un peu de Métamorphose, un peu de Divination, un peu d'Histoire de la magie, et un peu de... Défense contre les forces du mal... Non, franchement, ce n'était pas beaucoup ! Une fois qu'elle en serait venue à bout, que lui resterait-il à faire ? Commencer à réviser pour les B.U.S.E. ? Non ! Non, c'était beaucoup trop tôt ! Et la simple idée de passer dans quelques mois ces malheureuses, ces horribles, ces affreuses B.U.S.E. la révulsait au plus haut point. Non, hors de question. Elle ne voulait pas le faire. Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire, c'était... voir Mr Lupin.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit soudainement, et la brunette se retourna instinctivement pour voir si ce n'était pas lui qui entrait.

- Auchourd'hui, c'est le chour chi ! s'écria Axelle, en déboulant dans la pièce, d'un air conquérant. Auchourd'hui, che fais parler au professeur Chourafe ! Cerise et Anna m'accompagnent pour cette mission. Tu fiens aussi ?

- Euh..., fit Cat, qui, légèrement troublée, reposa sa plume dans son encrier. Je ne saisis pas bien pourquoi tu veux aller parler au professeur Chourave...

- Mais foyons ! Che t'en parle depuis des mois ! Le Choixpeau machique a fait une erreur considérable, en m'enfoyant à Serdaigle ! Ch'étais destinée à aller à Poufsouffle, ch'en suis sûre ! Che _feux_ aller à Poufsouffle ! C'est pour ça qu'il faut que ch'en parle au professeur Chourafe, qui est la directrice des Poufsouffle. Il faut que che lui explique mon cas, comme ça elle m'acceptera peut-être dans la maison dans laquelle ch'aurais touchours dû être !

- C'est vrai qu'au bout de cinq ans passés à Serdaigle, il serait peut-être temps...

- Mieux faut tard que chamais ! Il me reste encore deux longues années... Alors, tu fiens afec nous ? Comme c'est l'heure du décheuner, le professeur Chourafe doit sûrement être en train de mancher dans la Grande Salle...

- Euh..., hésita Cat, qui jeta un coup d'œil aux deux dernières questions auxquelles il lui restait à répondre. Je... Je finis mon exercice et je vous rejoins là-bas !

- D'accooord ! lança la blonde.

Et elle s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'elle était entrée, refermant la porte d'une manière un peu brusque, et laissant Cat à nouveau seule. Résolument, celle-ci reprit sa plume et continua à travailler. Mais au bout de quelques lignes, elle s'aperçut que le goût n'y était pas. A quoi rimait tout cela ? Quand bien même, sa seule envie, c'était de revoir Mr Lupin ? A quoi lui servait-il de faire tous ses devoirs d'un coup ? Lorsqu'elle savait que, une fois qu'elle n'en aurait plus, sa seule occupation serait de se morfondre... Se morfondre... et ne plus le revoir...

La brunette jeta un regard désemparé vers la fenêtre du dortoir. Mais ces carreaux humides, embués et ruisselants, elle ne les voyait plus. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était le visage, bien qu'un peu flou, mais si doux, du professeur Lupin.

* * *

Merveilleuse cure pour oublier le professeur Lupin, n'est-ce pas, que de se promener dans le couloir qui conduisait à sa salle de cours de Défense contre les forces du mal ? Heureusement que le corridor était désert, sinon Cat aurait dû essuyer des questions telles que : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu viens en cours ? Tu as oublié que ce sont les vacances ? Tu te crois un jour d'école ? Ou bien tu es en retenue ? ». Et elle, qu'aurait-elle pu répondre ? Rien de plus embarrassant, ni de plus ennuyeux... Car, si elle voulait être sincère - ce qu'elle aimait être -, elle aurait répondu : « J'ai écouté mon cœur... Et il m'a conduite jusqu'à ce couloir ».

Ce couloir... qui, quelques jours plus tôt, était rempli d'élèves ; où, quelques jours plus tôt, elle passait, et repassait, avec une satisfaction inavouée, un amusement inaperçu, lorsqu'elle tournait la tête, sans s'en rendre compte, vers la porte ouverte de la salle de Mr Lupin. Maintenant, la porte était fermée. Elle s'y était attendue, après tout. C'était normal. Pas de grande surprise, ni de grande déception. La porte était fermée, et il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Personne... Alors pourquoi son cœur l'avait-il menée jusqu'à cet endroit vide ?

C'était par besoin... Par besoin, plus que par envie. Un besoin inexpliqué et inexplicable. Elle avait besoin de retourner en ces lieux, car ils lui rappelaient les récents souvenirs, encore tous chauds, des heures de cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Ces heures finalement si courtes, au bonheur incommensurable, dont elle ne se rendait compte que maintenant, maintenant qu'elle n'y goûtait plus. Quoi ? Avait-elle déjà envie de retourner en cours ? En cours de Défense contre les forces du mal ? Eh bien oui. C'était un fait, c'était presque insupportable. Cette impuissance à ne pouvoir retourner en cours... Cette constatation que tout s'était momentanément arrêté... Cette désolation qui régnait dans le couloir...

Il n'était pas là. C'était prévisible. Pourquoi venait-elle le chercher, alors qu'il n'était pas là ? Il lui manquait... Où était-il ? Il lui manquait, ciel ! Elle avait besoin de le voir, elle avait besoin de lui. Elle avait besoin d'errer dans ces lieux où il était passé, de marcher sur ces dalles où il avait posé ses pieds, de regarder ces murs, ornés de flambeaux, qu'il avait regardés lui aussi. Elle avait le temps. Rien ne la pressait. Elle pouvait descendre à la Grande Salle quand bon lui semblait, elle pouvait rester ici, flâner dans ce petit détour délicieux, autant de temps qu'elle le souhaitait. Personne ne l'attendait vraiment. Elle était seule. Elle pouvait profiter, savourer cette errance et ces lieux. Faire glisser ses doigts le long du mur, en sentir les pierres dures et rugueuses sous sa peau. Ecouter le timide claquement de ses chaussures sur le sol dallé. S'éblouir les yeux à la lumière des flammes des torches. Se diriger vers la porte de Mr Lupin. Lentement, goûter l'instant de cette avancée incertaine vers ce bois de chêne, si charmant. S'approcher du seuil, un peu plus près, le visage attiré comme un aimant vers la porte, le bout du nez en frôlant la surface. Humer cette légère senteur de chêne, de sève, de vernis, peut-être d'autre chose... Une odeur si délicate et agréable... Le parfum de Mr Lupin, peut-être ? Approcher ses doigts, tremblants, vers cette porte. Vouloir la toucher, la caresser...

- Dis-moi, Cat, tu t'es trompée de jour ? retentit alors une voix derrière elle.

La jeune fille eut le plus gros sursaut de sa vie, ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri aussi bref qu'aigu (« Iiiii ! »), et de se retourner précipitamment.

- Vince !

Evidemment, ça ne pouvait être que lui !

- Tu es fou ou quoi ? J'ai cru mourir d'une crise cardiaque !

- Le pauvre professeur Lupin aurait retrouvé un cadavre sur son paillasson... C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très agréable... Heureusement que tu n'es pas morte ! fit Vince, en tapotant l'épaule de Cat, qui venait de se colorer en rouge. Alors explique-moi : tu as toujours envie d'aller en cours ?

Cat, dont le cœur avait fait un terrible bond et avait maintenant du mal à s'en remettre - ne cessant de battre à une vitesse folle -, dévisagea son ami d'un regard à la fois rancunier et suspicieux.

- Très drôle, ta blague ! Très, très drôle ! félicita-t-elle ironiquement. Mais sache que tu n'as pas tout à fait tort... Et c'est ça qui est moins drôle...

- Aaah..., soupira le châtain, d'une façon presque théâtrale. Ce fameux professeur Lupin, hein ?

La brunette fit un sourire en coin, qui ne put s'empêcher de se transformer en un sourire complet, le tout en secouant la tête par l'affirmative, ce qui fit gigoter ses cheveux mi-longs, et lui donna des allures de petite fille.

- Peut-être voulais-tu aller lui parler ? demanda Vince. Je n'ai pas bien fait attention, mais peut-être que tu t'apprêtais à frapper à sa porte ?

- Non, non..., répondit Cat, d'un air modéré. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit dans sa salle...

- Hmmm... Je ne pense pas non plus. S'il l'avait été, il serait sûrement sorti, en entendant le hurlement hystérique que tu as poussé devant sa porte !

La Serdaigle fixa le garçon avec des yeux qu'elle voulait rendre mauvais. Mais cela ne marcha pas, car bientôt Vince commença à avoir un rire silencieux.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta nerveusement la jeune fille.

- En fait, quand j'y repense, j'aurais très bien pu te pousser, et tu te serais littéralement écrasé le nez contre cette porte !

- Grrr... Malin !

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu faisais, collée contre cette porte... Tu essayais de regarder au travers ? Pour voir si Mr Lupin était à l'intérieur ?

- C'est ça, bien sûr...

- Tu ne veux pas que j'aille lui parler ? Lui dire un petit mot, pour un peu te faciliter la tâche ?

Cat se figea alors momentanément, pas sûre d'avoir bien tout compris.

- Pardon ? fit-elle, avec des yeux légèrement écarquillés de surprise.

- Ben oui ! Toi qui es fan de lui !

L'étonnement céda finalement au rire, et Cat gloussa vivement à côté de la porte du professeur Lupin.

- Ah ah ah ah ! Ce serait bien, hein ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais... Que veux-tu lui dire ?

- Ben... Tout ce que tu m'as déjà raconté à propos de lui !

De nouveaux éclats de rire de la jeune fille retentirent dans le couloir. Ah çà, c'était fort ! Tout à fait Vince ! Si celui-ci se proposait d'aller raconter à Mr Lupin les choses innombrables que Cat lui avait rapportées - ses nombreux coups d'œil jetés à la volée, ses multiples préoccupations de le voir -, il n'avait pas fini ! Et la réaction du prof, en entendant tout ça ! Troublé ? Embarrassé ? Interloqué ? Abasourdi, peut-être ? Franchement, c'était risible !

- Mais fais attention ! prévint Vince, en levant l'index. Je suis très sérieux !

Et en effet, il l'avait l'air, car, contrairement à Cat, lui ne pouffait pas. Il gardait juste un petit rictus amusé sur le visage, c'était tout. Ses yeux verts étaient fixés sur son amie et ne fléchissaient pas, ils étaient convaincants. La jeune fille s'arrêta alors de glousser, et se contenta de sourire.

- Si tu fais ça, après, il ne voudra plus de moi comme élève ! lança-t-elle, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais en considérant tout de même sa phrase avec gravité.

- Peut-être, mais si tu viens à sortir avec lui, il te voudra toujours comme petite amie ! Crois-moi, je vais tout faire pour que tu puisses sortir avec lui !

- Mais, mais, mais ! s'écria Cat, dans la précipitation, en agitant les bras comme une hystérique, comme si elle allait prendre son envol, complètement déboussolée, retournée, renversée par les propos que tenait son ami. MAIS T'ES MALADE ! CET HOMME EST SÛREMENT MARIE !

A cet instant, comme par hasard, un élève de deuxième année apparut au bout du couloir (qui était censé être désert), et tourna un visage surpris vers la brunette, qui venait de hurler comme une folle des paroles plus que douteuses. Passablement interloqué, le garçon disparut, et Cat resta en plan, la bouche grande ouverte, stoïque, paralysée de honte.

- Ne t'en fais pas ! la rassura Vince. Il ne saura pas que tu parlais du professeur Lupin !

- Mais, mais... Chuuuuut ! implora la malheureuse, qui semblait presque à bout.

- Tu n'as jamais pensé à regarder ses doigts, pour voir s'il avait une alliance ? proposa le châtain.

- Aaah, mais siii ! s'exclama à nouveau Cat, qui se rappela justement les quelques tentatives qu'elle avait faites lorsqu'elle était en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Mais c'est trop dur ! Je n'arrive pas à voir ses mains !

- Ah bon ? Même quand il écrit au tableau ? Quand il agite sa baguette ? Quand il te rend ta copie ?

- Je te rappelle qu'il fait tout ça avec la main droite. Or, c'est sa main gauche que je suis censée regarder.

- Oui, et tu es sûrement hypnotisée par ses beaux yeux... Eh bien, à toi de trouver le truc pour qu'il te montre la main gauche !

- Ah oui ? Et je lui dis quoi ? « Faites-moi voir vos petites mains, Mr Lupin » ? Ou bien je lui tends la main, pour serrer la sienne ? « Bonjour Mr Lupin ! Vous avez bien dormi ? ».

- Mais non ! Pas comme ça ! lança Vince, écroulé de rire. Tu lui jettes un regard discret !

- Mais c'est ce que je n'arrête pas de faire ! s'écria Cat. Mais j'ai trop peur de me faire griller !

- Par lui ou par les autres élèves et professeurs ?

- Les deux ! Mais surtout par lui...

- Ah ah ! rigola le garçon. Dans ce cas, tu n'auras plus qu'à changer d'école !

* * *

Finalement, Cat arriva trop tard à la Grande Salle, car il lui fut impossible de retrouver Axelle, Cerise et Anna parmi tous ces élèves qui sortaient de table. Le déjeuner était terminé, en plus ! Elle avait vraiment tout raté... Tout ça pour un détour dans le couloir de la Défense contre les forces du mal... Maudissant son estomac qui grognait famine, et ne cherchant pas plus longtemps ses copines, la jeune fille décida de remonter jusqu'à la salle commune (les trois disparues étaient peut-être là-bas). Mais elle ne les y trouva pas non plus, et ne se heurta qu'à un tumulte d'élèves et de bruits insupportables, qui la poussèrent à se réfugier immédiatement dans le calme de son dortoir.

Celui-ci était tel qu'elle l'avait laissé, à peine deux heures plus tôt : vide et silencieux. L'adolescente, comme éreintée par la sortie qu'elle avait faite, se laissa tomber sur le matelas de son lit. Allongée sur le dos, les bras en croix, elle fixa de ses yeux à moitiés endormis la blancheur du plafond. L'image flottait toujours... Toujours cette vision du visage du professeur... Ses cheveux châtains, ses petites mèches qui lui tombaient sur le front, ses yeux, mélancoliques, qui ne la regardaient pas, les doux contours de sa figure. Ce n'était pas possible ! Pourquoi cette image ne disparaissait-elle pas ? Pourquoi la voyait-elle sans cesse ? C'était une obsession ! Une hantise ! A croire que le visage du professeur Lupin avait été tatoué, gravé dans son esprit, dans ses yeux ! Elle ne voyait plus que lui.

Cat se retourna dans sa couchette, pour se mettre sur le flanc, les bras repliés sous sa tête, pour lui servir d'oreiller. Elle regarda sa table de chevet. Vince avait dit qu'il allait parler à Mr Lupin... Cela lui faisait un peu peur. Il avait eu l'air si sérieux, lorsqu'il avait dit ça. A croire qu'il allait vraiment le faire... Oui, il allait le faire ! Cat écarquilla les yeux, et se retourna subitement, pour se recoucher sur le dos. Ciel ! Son cœur battait un peu plus fort et plus vite. Elle se mit à rigoler. Vince, son meilleur ami, allait toucher un mot à Mr Lupin et lui arranger un coup avec lui ! Il lui avait promis qu'il allait tout faire pour qu'elle puisse sortir avec son prof ! Et la détermination et la gravité qu'il avait placées dans ses propos l'avaient convaincue qu'il parlait sérieusement. Cela l'inquiétait... Quand allait-il lui parler ? Pour lui dire quoi ? Si jamais il en disait trop, Cat allait être fichée par le professeur Lupin ! Classée, répertoriée, finie, anéantie ! Le professeur se méfierait d'elle, désormais, l'éviterait, ne lui adresserait plus la parole pendant ses cours, ferait descendre sa moyenne de Défense contre les forces du mal ! Il répandrait peut-être même la rumeur comme quoi : « Oh ! Une élève de cinquième année, du nom de Cathie Mist, a voulu sortir avec moi ! », et alors cette calomnie se propagerait à travers tout le corps enseignant de Poudlard, à travers tous les élèves, et la pauvre Cathie Mist deviendrait la risée du monde. Sa vie se transformerait en enfer, elle finirait par avoir un casier judiciaire, dont l'unique crime serait d'être tombée amoureuse du professeur Lupin et de lui avoir fait des avances.

Mais, d'un autre côté, que savait-elle vraiment de l'éventuelle réaction de Mr Lupin ? Celle-ci pouvait être tout autre que celle que Cat venait d'envisager. Car cet homme lui semblait-il de nature assez fourbe pour raconter à tout le monde qu'elle avait voulu sortir avec lui, et ainsi se moquer d'elle ? Lui paraissait-il avoir un caractère suffisamment mauvais pour vouloir l'esquiver et la faire souffrir, après avoir su ce qu'elle pensait de lui ? Non. Pas du tout. Au contraire. Cat voyait en Mr Lupin un homme très gentil, très doux, très intelligent, suffisamment pour comprendre les sentiments qu'elle lui portait, et pour savoir les refouler avec délicatesse, sans brusquerie, en lui expliquant que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il était déjà pris, que c'était un professeur et qu'il ne pouvait entamer une relation avec une élève. Elle avait confiance en lui pour garder le secret de cette demande. Elle savait qu'il ne répéterait rien. Elle osait même croire qu'il en ressortirait amusé, ému, un peu plus sûr de lui... Elle osait même croire... qu'il accepterait ?

Non ! Pas possible ! Cat se retourna nerveusement sur le flanc gauche. Il ne voudrait jamais ! C'était un prof, et elle était une élève ! C'était défendu ! La loi de Poudlard l'interdisait ! Cat se retourna à nouveau sur le flanc droit. Peut-être... Mais, elle, ça ne la dérangeait pas de sortir avec un prof. Elle pouvait très bien le voir en secret, le rencontrer à l'extérieur du château, vivre avec lui un amour caché. Cat pivota encore sur le flanc gauche. Mais lui, le danger d'une telle relation, ça lui ferait sûrement peur. Flanc droit. Elle le rassurerait, elle lui expliquerait que c'était possible. Flanc gauche. Mais il en viendrait à la favoriser, dans le cadre scolaire, à lui donner plus de points que prévu, ou bien à adopter une attitude différente vis-à-vis d'elle. Flanc droit. Elle le connaissait, elle était sûre qu'il ne ferait pas ça, qu'il était assez clairvoyant pour ne pas faire une chose aussi stupide. Flanc gauche. Mais il y avait cette différence d'âge... C'était un homme accompli, elle était une gamine. Il avait au moins vingt ans de plus qu'elle, déjà quelques cheveux blancs... Elle aurait très bien pu être sa fille. Tout cela pouvait parfaitement le révulser. Flanc droit. Mais s'il ne l'était pas ? S'il éprouvait malgré tout une petite attirance ? Ca ne lui faisait pas peur de sortir avec un homme plus vieux. S'il était consentent, alors tout était pour le mieux, car l'amour n'avait pas d'âge. Flanc gauche. Mais dans dix ans, il allait approcher de la cinquantaine, et elle n'en allait avoir que vingt-cinq ! Flanc droit. Eh bien elle n'était pas obligée de rester avec lui pendant dix ans. Elle pouvait simplement sortir avec lui quelques jours, et, si elle sentait que cette différence d'âge était trop pesante, elle pouvait le quitter. Son désir était uniquement de l'approcher d'un peu plus près. Flanc gauche. Etait-elle assez cruelle pour penser à de telles horreurs ? A un je-te-prends-je-te-laisse aussi insensible ? Et qu'en était-il de l'illégalité de cette relation ? Car c'était un détournement de mineure ! C'était de la pédophilie ! Si jamais ils se baladaient ensemble, à Pré-au-lard, que diraient les gens, en voyant ce couple mal assorti ? Que diraient les élèves, en voyant leur prof de Défense contre les forces du mal au bras d'une camarade de classe ? Flanc droit. Cela n'arriverait pas. Mr Lupin et elle se feraient discrets, ils sortiraient à Pré-au-lard par grand froid ou par temps de pluie, lorsque les rues seraient désertes. Flanc gauche. Ils ne pourraient pas rester cachés éternellement. Ils se feraient forcément remarquer un jour ou l'autre. Mr Lupin se ferait renvoyer. Il perdrait son emploi à cause d'elle. Flanc droit. Elle expliquerait à tout le monde qu'il était en fait son père. Flanc gauche. N'importe quoi ! Elle se ferait renvoyer, elle aussi ! Flanc droit. Tant mieux ! Comme ça, elle irait le rejoindre en dehors de Poudlard. Flanc gauche. Et s'il était marié ? Flanc droit. Elle devait absolument regarder s'il avait une alliance !

Finalement, après avoir roulé sur son lit durant plusieurs minutes, Cat se stabilisa sur le dos, et fixa à nouveau le plafond. La proposition qu'avait faite Vince d'aller parler au professeur Lupin ne lui faisait plus peur. Au contraire, elle lui donnait un peu d'espoir.

A cet instant, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée, et trois serpillières du nom d'Axelle, Cerise et Anna firent leur entrée dans la pièce. Leurs cheveux étaient aplatis sur leur tête, ruisselants d'eau, leur visage était déconfit, et leurs vêtements collés contre leur peau, entièrement humides. Elles semblaient toutes les trois avoir fait un plongeon dans le grand lac, et répandaient une marre d'eau sur le sol.

- On n'a pas réussi à troufer le professeur Chourafe dans la Grande Salle, dit Axelle, d'une voix morne.

- On a demandé à Hagrid s'il savait où elle était, reprit Cerise, avec la même fatigue dans la voix, et il nous a dit qu'elle était encore dans ses serres.

- Alors on a entrepris d'aller la retrouver là-bas, continua Anna. Pour cela, on a dû traverser toute la cour de Poudlard sous l'averse.

- Tout ça pour que le professeur Chourafe me dise que deux années de plus à Serdaigle ne me feraient pas de mal.

- Evidemment, il pleuvait toujours quand on a retraversé la cour en sens inverse.

- Heureusement que tu n'es pas venue, finalement. Tu as l'air de t'être bien amusée, dans ton lit..., constata Anna, en regardant l'état déplorable des draps et des couvertures, à moitié par terre, à moitié enveloppées autour de Cat.

- Tu chouais au rouleau de printemps ?

- Euh...

* * *

Cathie Mist pouvait se montrer bête, à certains moments, mais, cette fois-ci, elle avait réellement dépassé les limites de l'idiotie. Ce fut le lendemain, dimanche, lorsqu'elle descendit avec ses amies dans la Grande Salle, pour prendre le déjeuner qu'elle avait raté la veille, que Cat se demanda comment elle avait pu être aussi gourde, sotte, crétine, abrutie, stupide, une véritable tête sans cervelle. L'amour, peut-être ? Oui, l'amour expliquait parfois bien des choses, mais pouvait-il expliquer pareille absurdité ? « L'amour rend aveugle »... Après tout, cette théorie pouvait s'appliquer pour Cat : elle avait été entièrement aveuglée, éblouie, comme si elle avait reçu un sortilège de Lumos en pleine figure ; elle avait totalement perdu ses capacités visuelles, elle était devenue myope comme une taupe, complètement miro, bigleuse... Car le fait était là : elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais cette erreur. Elle ne l'avait pas vu !

Le poids du désespoir avait sûrement dû avoir de son influence, lui aussi : Cat avait été tellement convaincue de ne plus pouvoir voir le professeur Lupin pendant les vacances, qu'elle s'était enfermée dans cette triste certitude, elle s'y était bornée, elle s'y était presque anéantie, et, effectivement, elle ne l'avait pas vu. Son abattement l'avait poussée à agir bêtement, à faire tout l'inverse de ce qu'elle aurait dû faire, à chercher l'enseignant à l'endroit où elle était le moins censée le rencontrer en cette période de vacances, plutôt que de le rechercher là où elle était sûre de le trouver : dans la Grande Salle. Car Mr Lupin était un homme (oh oui, et un bel homme, en plus !), du mois un être humain. Comme tout être humain, il avait besoin de manger. Or, à moins qu'il n'éprouve la nécessité étrange de se cacher pour déjeuner, le professeur Lupin devait naturellement rejoindre ses collègues dans la Grande Salle, et s'asseoir avec eux à la table massive qui leur était réservée, pour se restaurer.

Pourquoi diable Cat n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? D'une part, à cause de l'amour et du désespoir qui lui avaient fait baisser la vue ; d'autre part, parce que l'idée que les professeurs mangeaient à proximité des élèves, dans la même Grande Salle qu'eux, ne l'avait jamais perturbée. Le sentiment qu'ils étaient là, assis derrière leur table imposante, dominant le réfectoire, qu'ils pouvaient surveiller tous les élèves, qu'ils les voyaient, n'avait que très rarement atteint son esprit. Tout simplement parce que la vue privilégiée qu'avaient les profs sur les élèves n'était pas réciproque. Les étudiants étaient assis les uns en face des autres, ce qui facilitait les échanges en matière de conversation, mais limitait leur champ de vision à leur entourage proche. Il était même rare que des élèves situés en bout de table parviennent à voir le bout opposé. Alors, les profs, ils ne les voyaient certainement pas ! Leur présence restait, la plupart du temps, inaperçue. Il fallait dire que les enseignants, eux au moins, ne faisaient pas beaucoup de bruit lorsqu'ils mangeaient ; alors personne ne les remarquait ! Et personne n'y faisait vraiment attention non plus.

C'était précisément cela que Cat se reprochait. De ne pas s'être préoccupée plus tôt de l'éventuelle présence de Mr Lupin à la table des profs. Au lieu de le chercher vainement et désespérément dans un couloir vide, elle aurait mieux fait de descendre immédiatement dans la Grande Salle, et de, pour une fois, jeter un coup d'œil à la table des profs. Au moins, elle l'aurait vu. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas été triste durant ce premier jour de vacances.

Mais elle ne l'avait pas vu. Un mois et demi... Cela faisait un mois et demi qu'elle avait repris les cours à Poudlard, et, pendant un mois et demi, elle ne l'avait pas vu manger à la table des profs ! Il y avait pourtant toujours été ; mais elle, stupide comme elle était, elle n'avait pas pensé à le chercher. Elle avait manqué de voir un supplément de son beau visage pendant un mois et demi... Quel gâchis ! Cette impression d'avoir perdu son temps aurait pu l'anéantir, mais la soudaine détermination qu'elle eut de se rattraper prit le dessus. Lorsqu'en ce dimanche midi, deuxième jour des vacances, elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle, lorsque l'idée subite que le professeur Lupin pouvait très bien se trouver à la table des profs, là-bas devant, afflua dans son esprit, lorsqu'elle y jeta un regard, et lorsqu'elle le vit, en effet, assis au milieu, vers la droite et à la gauche du professeur Rogue, son cœur se souleva d'espoir et de satisfaction, et elle se jura d'en profiter un maximum.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Axelle, Cerise et Anna s'installèrent à leur place habituelle, au milieu de la table des Serdaigle, et Cat, qui aurait préféré s'approcher un peu plus de Mr Lupin, fut contrainte de les suivre. Car, si elle rechignait à s'asseoir à la place qu'elle prenait tous les jours, ses amies allaient se poser quelques questions. Et ce n'était pas parce que, désormais, Cathie Mist était amoureuse du professeur Lupin, qu'il fallait radicalement changer l'ordre des places, et s'installer en bout de table, pour permettre à la malheureuse de voir son enseignant de plus près.

- S'il te plaît, Anna, tu peux te décaler d'une place ? demanda Cerise. J'aimerais bien avoir une vue sur Cédric Diggory, qui est assis à la table d'en face !

Cat jeta un regard meurtrier à sa camarade aux cheveux longs, bouillonnant de jalousie et grognant de rage, avant de s'asseoir avec mauvaise humeur sur le banc. Pourquoi Cerise avait-elle le droit d'avoir une vue sur ce crétin de Cédric Diggory dont elle n'était même pas éprise, et pourquoi Cat devait-elle se contenter de voir son Mr Lupin à une bonne trentaine de mètres ?

La table des profs était à sa droite, en effet très éloignée, et la brunette était forcée de se pencher légèrement en arrière et de se rehausser, pour dépasser les têtes d'élèves et apercevoir son gentil prof.

- Si tu cherches le sel, Cat, il est chuste defant ton assiette, lança Axelle, pleine de bonne volonté.

- Ah, euh... Oui, merci ! fit la brune, en détournant subitement la tête de la table des profs et en se réinstallant convenablement, non sans une goutte de sueur.

Pour conforter son amie dans l'idée qu'elle recherchait effectivement le sel, Cat secoua énergiquement la salière au-dessus de son bifteck, et en répandit une quantité bien trop généreuse, qui se traduisit par une épaisse couche de cristaux blancs sur sa viande. Le résultat fut naturellement abject, et la jeune fille se précipita sur une bouteille de Bièraubeurre, qu'elle but au goulot, pour faire passer ce goût atrocement salé.

Lorsqu'elle reposa le récipient à côté de son assiette, elle fut alors saisie par l'éclat divinement doré que jetait la boisson. Cet alcool appelé Bièraubeurre brillait comme de l'or, ses bulles pétillantes faisaient scintiller ses reflets d'ambre. Tout cela ressemblait... aux yeux de Mr Lupin... Si beaux et si particuliers... Délicieusement attirants ! Vrai, cela était stupide de s'émerveiller devant une Bièraubeurre. Mais, ciel ! Cette couleur lui faisait tellement penser à celle du regard du sorcier qu'elle aimait ! C'était décidé : désormais, elle boirait de la Bièraubeurre tous les midis !

Cat jeta un nouveau regard en direction de la table des profs, aperçut le professeur Lupin qui était pris dans une conversation avec McGonagall, et tenta de mieux voir ses yeux. Mais l'homme était bien trop loin pour qu'elle puisse les voir, et Cat fut bientôt rappelée à la réalité par une voix masculine, venant de sa droite, qui lui dit, entre deux gloussements de rire :

- Eh, Cat ! Si tu cherches le poivre, c'est moi qui l'ai !

La nommée remarqua alors enfin que Vince était assis sur le même banc qu'elle, séparé d'elle par deux élèves de septième année. Comprenant soudainement sa plaisanterie, elle lui lança un nouveau regard assassin. Lui ! Lui, il se moquait vraiment d'elle ! Contrairement à Axelle, qui, innocente et naïve, avait bêtement cru que Cat cherchait le sel en regardant la table des profs, lui, Vince, savait clairement ce qu'elle manigançait, et il en profitait pour la provoquer.

- Non, merci, je ne veux pas de poivre, répondit Cat, avec un effort audible pour contrôler sa voix. Mon steak est suffisamment répugnant...

- Bon, tant pis, reprit Vince, en souriant. Je repose le poivrier. Il est là-bas, tu le vois ?

- Grrr..., grogna Cat, qui commençait à sentir la chaleur monter en elle, saisissant le double sens de la phrase de son ami.

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, comptant lui dire de se taire, par le biais d'un regard noir, mais elle se heurta à son sourire éternel, et à ses premières mimiques. Tout en tenant son couteau et sa fourchette dans ses mains, le garçon tapota, de son index droit, son annulaire gauche, puis donna quelques coups de tête en direction du professeur Lupin. Pas sûre d'avoir bien compris où il venait en venir, Cat fronça les sourcils, et Vince tapota son annulaire gauche plus fortement, désignant cette fois-ci le professeur Lupin avec un geste de son pouce droit, dirigé vers l'arrière.

- Eh, fais attention ! dit son voisin de droite. T'as failli me crever un œil, avec ta fourchette.

La jeune fille entendit enfin le message secret de Vince : il lui disait de regarder les doigts de Mr Lupin, pour voir s'il avait une alliance. D'abord récalcitrante, Cat secoua vivement et négativement la tête. Vince lui répondit en agitant, lui, sa tête à l'affirmative, avec autant d'énergie, suscitant désormais l'inquiétude chez son entourage et chez les copines de Cat. Cette dernière abandonna finalement le combat, faisant un sourire en coin et levant les yeux au ciel, puis tourna la tête vers la table des profs, et se focalisa sur celui qui l'intéressait tant.

Par chance, l'enseignant s'essuyait la bouche avec sa serviette, et sa main gauche était visible. Mais la distance rendait ses doigts bien trop petits, et il était impossible pour Cat de discerner si une bague ornait son annulaire. S'étant déjà attendue à cet échec, la jeune fille détourna la tête sans trop de déception. Vince, lui, la dévisagea avec des yeux ronds inquisiteurs, haussant les sourcils pour la questionner quant à la réussite de sa tentative. Légèrement agacée, la brunette se pencha en avant sur son assiette, pour s'adresser plus facilement au châtain, qui se courba de la même façon.

- Il est trop loin..., murmura-t-elle alors, dans un chuchotement à peine perceptible.

Vince sourcilla d'incompréhension, et Cat, qui sentait maintenant monter une pointe d'énervement, se força à répéter la même phrase, sans sortir le moindre son, bougeant seulement les lèvres, et espérant que Vince puisse lire sur celles-ci. Mais son nouveau plissement de sourcils lui fit perdre tout espoir, et sa patience et son sang-froid la quittèrent également, car elle se mit à hurler comme une hystérique :

- IL EST TROP LOIIIIINNNNN !

La moitié des élèves du réfectoire se retournèrent vers la folle et la dévisagèrent avec des regards surpris, tandis que la malheureuse agonisait sous une température corporelle supérieure à quarante degrés.

- Ah, fit Vince, d'un air purement désinvolte et souriant, mais il fallait me le dire, ça ! Je pouvais te le rapprocher ! Tiens !

Et sur ce, Cat prit avec des yeux éberlués le poivrier que lui tendit son ami.

* * *

Quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque le calme fut réinstallé et la pression passablement redescendue, Cat, qui avait été forcée d'utiliser le poivre que lui avait offert Vince, et qui disposait maintenant d'une épaisse couche de poudre grisâtre au-dessus de son steak, dut affronter les nouveaux signaux que lui envoyait le châtain. Elle fit des efforts pour les éviter et ne pas le regarder, mais, au final, ses gestes étaient tellement éloquents, que Cat fut bientôt la seule à faire semblant de ne pas remarquer Vince, et elle dut céder à ses appels.

A l'aide de ses deux mains, le Serdaigle s'inventait une paire de jumelles, qu'il plaçait devant ses yeux, et qui pouvaient également être interprétées comme étant de grosses lunettes. Notre amie écuma à nouveau d'une rage dissimulée, d'un énervement qui pouvait seulement être trahi par la couleur particulièrement rouge de son visage, et par les petites gouttes de transpiration qui ruisselaient sur sa tempe. Il se moquait vraiment d'elle ! Il la narguait ! Soit il lui conseillait d'utiliser des jumelles pour mieux voir le professeur Lupin, soit il lui disait qu'elle était complètement bigleuse.

- Dis, Cat..., fit Anna, en jetant un regard en biais vers Vince. J'ai l'impression que ton copain se fout de ma gueule, à cause de mes lunettes...

- Mais... Mais non ! assura la brunette, plus cramoisie et plus gênée que jamais. Il fait l'imbécile, comme d'habitude, c'est tout !

- Hep !

- Quoi encore ? rugit Cat, en se tournant avec brusquerie vers l'Animagus.

Ce dernier lui fit signe de regarder Mr Lupin. La jeune fille y consentit, et elle assista alors impuissante au départ de l'enseignant. Celui-ci s'était levé de table, et rangeait à présent sa chaise, tout en échangeant quelques mots aimables - peut-être des salutations polies - avec ses collègues. Il s'en allait... Déjà ! Cat n'avait même pas eu le temps d'en profiter suffisamment... Il quittait déjà la Grande Salle... La brunette afficha à Vince des yeux désemparés et à moitié déçus, comme si elle l'implorait de faire quelque chose pour retenir Mr Lupin.

- Bien ! s'exclama le Serdaigle, en se levant à son tour du banc. Je vais vous laisser. Il faut que j'aille parler à quelqu'un...

Cat ouvrit alors des yeux énormes, son cœur fit un bond immense dans sa poitrine, et elle laissa tomber fourchette et couteau dans son assiette, dans un cliquetis strident. Cette fois-ci, c'était trop ! Cette fois-ci, Vince avait dépassé les bornes ! Il allait parler au professeur Lupin ! Ciel ! Il allait le faire ! Il allait lui parler ! Il allait tout lui raconter ! Non ! Cat ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ! Non ! Certes, elle avait placé un peu d'espoir dans cette demande qu'allait faire Vince en son nom à Mr Lupin, mais c'était de l'espoir irraisonné ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Vince ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Il fallait qu'elle intervienne ! Il fallait qu'elle l'en empêche !

- Hum ! fit-elle, en portant sa main à sa bouche et en se raclant la gorge. Excusez-moi, mais moi aussi je dois aller parler à quelqu'un.

Sur ce, elle se leva machinalement de table, d'un air très sérieux, et enjamba le banc méthodiquement. Ses copines braquèrent sur elle des yeux stupéfaits, tant elles étaient étonnées d'assister à deux départs successifs, aussi spontanés qu'étranges. Abandonnant sans regrets son steak sursalé et surpoivré, Cat marcha à la poursuite de Vince, qui était déjà à une bonne dizaine de mètres de distance, et qui se dirigeait vers les portes principales de la Grande Salle, à l'opposé de la table des profs. Tout en se frayant un passage entre les rangées d'élèves attablés, Cat jeta un regard en arrière, pour voir où en était Mr Lupin. Celui-ci venait de disparaître par une petite porte discrète, avoisinant la table des profs. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et se concentra à nouveau sur Vince.

Le Serdaigle avait visiblement profité de la seconde d'inattention de Cat pour gagner en distance. Bientôt, il disparut par les portes géantes, et la brunette accéléra sa marche pour ne pas qu'il la sème. Quelle drôle de course-poursuite c'était là ! Vince, traquant indirectement le professeur Lupin, et Cat, pourchassant Vince. La tension était à son comble. Tout était en train de se jouer, maintenant. Si Cat ne rattrapait pas Vince, celui-ci allait tout raconter à Mr Lupin, et la jeune fille était perdue. Le couloir dans lequel avançaient à présent les deux Serdaigle était suffisamment long pour permettre à la brunette de garder un œil sur le châtain. Mais cette surveillance ne dura pas longtemps, car le garçon s'engagea aussitôt dans un nouveau couloir, prenant un tournant et disparaissant de la vue de Cat. Avec la peur d'avoir perdu sa trace, elle se mit à courir, et, lorsqu'elle arriva dans le nouveau corridor, elle eut juste le temps de voir son ami monter les premières marches d'un escalier.

- Vince ! Arrête ! cria-t-elle, en s'élançant à sa poursuite, sa voix résonnant dans le couloir vide.

Mais cet ordre ne provoqua que la fuite, bien plus rapide, du châtain, qui se mit à gravir les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre.

Les deux amis se poursuivirent ainsi en sprintant à travers couloirs et escaliers, bousculant au passage quelques statues et élèves, peinant à garder leur souffle, Cat parce qu'elle ne cessait de hurler des avertissements à Vince, et ce dernier parce qu'il était constamment éclaté de rire.

Au bout de quelques secondes, tout se joua alors. La brunette fonçait à corps perdu derrière Vince. Le claquement de ses pas précipités se faisait entendre dans tout le couloir. Mais le garçon courrait vraisemblablement plus vite, et, pour la énième fois, il se volatilisa derrière un tournant, celui de gauche. Cat s'y précipita plus vite que jamais, et dérapa légèrement lorsqu'elle l'atteignit. Mais alors, son cœur manqua un battement. Le couloir dans lequel elle venait de pénétrer était précisément celui dans lequel elle avait erré la veille : celui qui conduisait à la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal. La porte de la salle était d'ailleurs visible. Elle était là, à deux mètres à peine, sur le mur de droite. Mais ce qui glaçait le plus Cat, c'était que le couloir était entièrement désert. Vince avait complètement disparu. Il n'était plus là. Il s'était volatilisé.

Désemparée, Cat regarda à droite, à gauche. Rien. Personne. Pas un bruit, si ce ne fut le léger crépitement des flammes dans leur torche... Et aussi... Un son indistinct... Des pas, peut-être... Oui, des pas qui se rapprochaient, qui venaient d'en face, du bout du couloir, plongé dans la pénombre... C'était Vince ? Non... Son cœur, ses sens lui disaient que non. Ca ne pouvait pas être lui. Si ça avait été lui, les pas auraient été beaucoup plus distincts, beaucoup plus empressés, et ils se seraient éloignés, au contraire. Alors qui était-ce ? Un élève égaré ? Un prof ? Ciel ! Non ! Ca ne pouvait pas être... Si, c'était lui ! Ca ne pouvait qu'être lui ! C'étaient ses pas, c'était son couloir, c'était sa salle, juste à côté ! Cathie Mist était perdue, Cathie Mist était désarçonnée, Cathie Mist était anéantie ! Ah, ce Vince Vertilleul ! Il s'était bien moqué d'elle ! Il l'avait bien roulée dans la farine, du début jusqu'à la fin ! Il lui avait fait croire qu'il allait parler au professeur Lupin, tout ça pour qu'elle le suive, et qu'elle se retrouve seule, nez à nez avec l'enseignant ! Et peut-être... pour qu'elle lui fasse sa déclaration elle-même ?

Complètement désorientée, affolée, bouleversée, Cat fit un tour sur elle-même, pour chercher une issue, mais elle fut incapable de poser le moindre pied en avant et de s'enfuir. Le choc l'avait paralysée, clouée sur place. Au bout de la deuxième rotation faite sur elle-même, elle regagna sa position initiale, face au bout du couloir, et alors elle le vit.

Elle le vit sortir de la pénombre, et avancer tranquillement vers elle, la tête baissée et le regard rivé sur les dalles du sol, le bras droit se balançant machinalement d'avant en arrière, de son allure si singulière. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence, mais cela n'allait pas tarder, et bientôt il lui demanderait ce qu'elle faisait ici. Et elle qui n'avait encore prévu aucun motif, qui n'avait inventé aucune excuse préalable... Elle était prise totalement au dépourvu, elle était dans le pétrin... Comment allait-elle se sortir de là ? « A... Avance ! Bouge ! » s'ordonna-t-elle, alors que son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et qu'elle commençait à suffoquer. « Fais quelque chose, bon sang ! Sinon il va croire que tu l'attendais ! ». Cette simple et effrayante idée la fit poser le premier pas craintif en avant, et elle s'engagea alors à la rencontre du professeur, avançant vers lui d'une allure incertaine. Elle ne pouvait se contrôler, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle tremblait de partout. Elle jeta cependant un regard à l'enseignant, et celui-ci releva enfin la tête.

Ses yeux étaient surpris. Mais, Dieu, qu'ils étaient beaux lorsqu'ils brillaient ainsi de cette lueur d'étonnement ! Ils étaient mignons, vraiment ! Et avec la lumière des flambeaux qui s'y reflétait, ils étaient sublimes. Plutôt que de faiblir devant cette vue, la jeune fille retrouva, au contraire, un peu de courage. Elle se ressaisit, se calma, et s'approcha avec plus de sûreté vers Mr Lupin. Son but était, bien évidemment, de le croiser et de le dépasser - non pas de s'arrêter pour discuter avec lui. Elle voulait lui faire croire qu'elle traversait le couloir en toute innocence, dans l'intention de se rendre quelque part. Leurs pas, à tous deux, claquaient sur le sol en un rythme identique. Elle n'osait le regarder avec trop d'insistance, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter quelques petits regards admiratifs. A mesure qu'elle s'approchait de lui, elle se rendait compte de combien il était grand. Il devait bien faire vingt centimètres de plus qu'elle. Il la dépassait d'une tête ! Cela lui faisait beaucoup d'impression.

La douceur des traits de son visage la séduisait toujours autant, mais l'étrange pâleur et l'étrange fatigue qui en émanaient l'émouvaient quelque peu. Il avait de nouveau des cernes sous les yeux, ce qui le rendait encore un peu plus vieux, et, en le voyant ainsi, Cat aurait vraiment voulu lui demander : « Bonjour Mr Lupin... Vous avez bien dormi ? ». Mais, en se rapprochant de lui, elle se contenta d'un timide « Bonjour ! », prononcé avec un peu d'hésitation, mais non sans un grand sourire expressif. L'homme lui répondit de sa voix agréable, qui respirait la gentillesse, et qui la fit frissonner et sourire en même temps.

Tandis qu'elle allait le dépasser, elle se souvint alors de la mission qu'elle s'était jurée de mener à bien : celle de regarder s'il possédait une alliance. Son cœur fit un léger battement de trop, lorsqu'elle se dit que c'était le moment ou jamais de regarder ses mains. Hélas, quelques microsecondes encore, et elle allait lui rentrer dedans. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de rester en face de lui pour fixer ses doigts. Il fallait qu'elle le contourne, pour éviter la collision.

Elle le fit presque au dernier moment, et, naturellement, elle se rangea du mauvais côté. Car elle aurait pu passer à sa droite, pour pouvoir ainsi observer sa main gauche. Mais non. La précipitation la fit s'écarter sur la gauche, et, lorsqu'elle frôla le professeur Lupin, elle baissa instantanément la tête, et s'aperçut que la main qu'elle voyait n'était pas la bonne. L'annulaire droit, en effet, n'était entouré d'aucune bague. Légèrement paniquée, parce que Mr Lupin venait maintenant de la dépasser, et qu'elle avait raté la meilleure occasion de voir sa main gauche, elle se retourna fébrilement en arrière, continuant à avancer tout droit, mais focalisant son regard sur le bras gauche du sorcier. Mais sa main était cachée, elle n'arrivait pas à la voir... Ah ! Si ! Maintenant elle était visible, il venait de la bouger ! Dans un ultime effort, persuadée que cette fois-ci c'était la bonne, elle allait y arriver, Cat pivota sa tête en arrière, dépassant nettement l'angle des quatre-vingt-dix degrés, et visa de ses yeux les doigts de Mr Lupin. L'annulaire était un peu dissimulé par les autres phalanges. Cat, marchant toujours tout droit, mais la tête complètement retournée, plissa les yeux, comme pour zoomer sur l'annulaire... Et là... BOUM !

Le professeur Lupin se retourna aussitôt, et découvrit avec un regard en alerte que la fille à laquelle il avait dit bonjour, quelques secondes plus tôt, était maintenant étalée sur le sol, la face contre terre, les bras en croix. Qui était l'impertinent, quelle était la chose qui avait osé la faire trébucher ? Dans quoi diable Cat s'était-elle pris le pied ? Si jamais elle retrouvait le fautif de sa chute, elle allait lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure ! Car maintenant, elle se retrouvait écroulée devant le professeur Lupin, et jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer situation plus honteuse.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda l'homme aux cheveux châtains et au visage balafré, en se précipitant vers son élève avec inquiétude. Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ?

- Non, non, tout va très bien ! assura vivement celle-ci, en agitant sa main droite, pour faire voir qu'elle était toujours en vie, même si elle restait complètement clouée au sol.

Elle décolla cependant sa face du parterre, aussi vite que possible, pour ne pas rester dans cette position humiliante plus longtemps. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, elle devint rouge écarlate, quand elle rencontra les yeux anxieux du professeur Lupin. Celui-ci tenta un sourire de réconfort, qui traduisait son soulagement (« Plus de peur que de mal »), et qui était aussi légèrement amusé par la situation comique dans laquelle s'était mise Cat.

Il se pencha alors doucement vers elle, et lui tendit la main. Les yeux de la brunette s'élargirent subitement sous la surprise, et bientôt sous le choc de la compréhension. Bien sûr ! Tout avait été manigancé ! Tout avait été calculé pour que Cat se casse la figure devant le professeur Lupin, et que celui-ci, avec toute la gentillesse dont il était pourvu, aille la ramasser en lui tendant la main, et qu'ainsi la jeune fille puisse voir s'il y avait une alliance ou pas. Ce plan machiavélique, préparé, mijoté de sang-froid, il ne pouvait être que de Vince ! C'était lui qui l'avait fait tomber, Cat en était maintenant certaine.

Quelque peu étonné que la Serdaigle ne lui ait pas encore attrapé la main, le professeur Lupin haussa légèrement les sourcils, ce qui conféra à ses yeux une lueur d'inquiétude adorable. Mais Cat était bien plus occupée à observer sa main. Elle était belle, vraiment, presque parfaite. Ne semblant ni trop fragile, ni trop forte. A la fois ferme et douce. Les doigts longs et fins (hmmm !). Les ongles proprement coupés. Seulement, cela restait sa main droite, encore et toujours. « Euh... Vous ne pourriez pas me tendre l'autre main ? » aurait voulu demander Cat, mais elle se dit qu'il ne fallait pas abuser non plus. Car, après tout, la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait était exceptionnelle. Elle allait toucher cette main, si délicate et si secrètement convoitée. Elle allait le toucher, lui, l'homme qu'elle aimait, pour la première fois de sa vie. Frémissant déjà de bonheur, la jeune fille ferma les yeux, et dirigea sa propre main vers celle du professeur Lupin, en toute impunité, dans une confiance absolue. Le contact de sa peau contre la sienne fut au-delà de ses espérances. Une vibration étrange et imperceptible traversa son bras et remonta jusqu'à son cœur, le faisant battre plus fort que jamais. La paume de sa main était si douce et si moelleuse. L'étreinte qu'elle exerçait autour de la sienne était si sûre et si rassurante. Elle le sentait, pour la première fois, et il la sentait, lui aussi.

Il la souleva avec force, sans brusquerie, et plein d'assurance, et elle se serait volontiers laissée tomber dans ses bras, si elle avait osé, tellement il lui inspirait de la gentillesse et de la confiance. Mais elle se contrôla, même malgré ce rapprochement des corps et la pleine vue qu'elle eut sur sa cravate noire, contre laquelle elle aurait aimé poser sa tête, ou qu'elle aurait voulu embrasser.

Elle se calma, et elle lui dit merci, plaçant dans ce simple mot toute la sincérité possible et inimaginable. A cet instant, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, quelque chose se posa sur son épaule droite, et, sentant ses joues s'enflammer, elle se dit que ce n'était pas possible, que ça ne pouvait pas être... sa main gauche ? Si ! Il avait posé sa main gauche sur son épaule, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'effondre pas à nouveau par terre. C'était un signe du destin ! Un signe que le ciel lui envoyait ! Celui que c'était le moment ou jamais de regarder s'il avait une alliance. Lentement mais sûrement, Cat pivota sa tête vers la droite, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux rencontrent la si belle main qui était posée sur elle. Faisant durer le suspense, elle examina successivement les doigts qui lui apparaissaient en premiers : le pouce... L'index... Le majeur... Et enfin... L'annulaire... Les yeux de Cat s'agrandirent. L'annulaire... Ciel ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il n'y avait rien ! Rien ! Aucune bague, aucune alliance, rien ! Il était aussi vierge que les autres doigts !

Un élan de joie et de surprise emporta le cœur de Cat, sa tête s'inonda de mille pensées d'espoir. L'enseignant, cependant, fut légèrement embarrassé de voir son élève observer sa main de cette façon-là. Peut-être en avait-il fait de trop, en la touchant à nouveau ? Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû ? Probablement qu'elle se sentait gênée qu'il pose sa main sur son épaule, et que c'était pour cela qu'elle la regardait si étrangement... Manquant de confiance sur ce coup-là, le professeur Lupin retira sa main, et se contenta d'afficher un doux sourire sur ses lèvres, ce qui fit définitivement chavirer le cœur de Cat. Celle-ci lui rendit un sourire radieux, puis lui souhaita une bonne journée, avant de s'élancer vers le bout du couloir, l'âme en fête.


	10. Tristes vacances d'automne

**Chapitre 10  
**_Tristes vacances d'automne_

La tête de Cat était comme la salle commune des Serdaigle, après une victoire de l'équipe de Quidditch : en totale ébullition de joie. Il lui semblait même que ses neurones dansaient et sautaient dans tous les sens, que sa boîte crânienne était une véritable salle des fêtes. Mr Lupin n'était pas marié ! Mr Lupin n'avait pas d'alliance ! Mr Lupin était libre ! Mr Lupin était célibataire ! C'était comme une vague d'espoir qui la submergeait à nouveau. C'était comme une porte qui s'ouvrait en grand : elle pouvait franchir son seuil ! Elle avait ses chances ! Il n'était pas pris, elle pouvait le saisir ! Il était pour elle ! Dieu ! Elle pouvait essayer ! Si le destin avait fait qu'il soit célibataire, c'était peut-être parce qu'il lui était destiné ! Il fallait qu'elle essaye ! La proposition que lui avait faite Vince lui faisait moins peur, maintenant. Au contraire, elle lui laissait entrevoir une possibilité. Et si jamais Mr Lupin refusait, eh bien ce n'était pas grave. Au moins, elle lui aurait témoigné ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, et il serait ainsi au courant qu'il était aimé, adulé, et cela lui ferait peut-être plaisir...

Mais si, par le plus grand des hasards, il acceptait... Alors Cat serait aux anges. Ce serait le paradis, vraiment ! Elle l'aimerait ! Elle l'aimerait encore plus ! Elle se baladerait avec lui, à Pré-au-lard, elle viendrait lui rendre visite dans sa salle de cours, peut-être même dans sa chambre, elle discuterait intimement avec lui, elle ne lui sourirait plus de la même façon : lorsqu'elle le ferait, ce serait avec une réelle vibration dans son cœur, ce serait pour lui dire : « Je t'aime, et j'ai de la chance de t'avoir à mes côtés, rien que pour moi ». Elle se blottirait contre lui, elle l'embrasserait. Elle l'aimerait... encore plus...

Il fallait absolument qu'elle retrouve Vince. Non pas pour lui faire sa fête, à cause du piège qu'il lui avait tendu la veille (elle était persuadée que c'était lui), mais pour lui dire que c'était bon : Mr Lupin n'avait pas d'alliance, il pouvait aller lui parler, lui faire la demande.

* * *

- Et tu as pensé à regarder son autre main ? questionna Vince, que Cat avait retrouvé dans un couloir du deuxième étage.

- Bien sûr ! assura la brunette, d'un air convaincant. Je n'ai vu qu'elle ! Et elle n'avait aucune bague.

- Hmmm... Peut-être qu'il garde son alliance dans sa poche, supposa le Serdaigle, perplexe. Ou bien dans son portefeuille... Qui sait ?

- Tu veux à tout prix me faire douter ! se fâcha Cat. Me faire croire que je ne suis sûre de rien. Mais je suis certaine, moi, qu'il est célibataire ! C'est mon cœur qui me le dit !

- Si tu insistes..., admit le garçon. Mais dis-moi, à quelle occasion as-tu pu aussi bien voir ses mains ?

La jeune fille dévisagea son ami d'un terrible regard accusateur.

- Il est vrai que si un crétin ne m'avait pas fait tomber, je n'aurais jamais pu observer ses mains d'aussi près, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Tu n'avais qu'à regarder où tu allais, quand tu marchais ! lança Vince, avec un clin d'œil.

- Espèce de petit manipulateur ! Comment as-tu fait pour me faire trébucher ?

- Eh bien c'est simple : de suite que j'ai réussi à te semer, en disparaissant dans un nouveau couloir, je me suis transformé en canard. Je me suis ensuite caché derrière un renfoncement de porte, et j'ai patiemment attendu que les deux protagonistes fassent leur entrée dans le couloir. Et comme mademoiselle marchait les yeux rivés sur les, oh, si jolies mains du prince charmant, j'en ai profité pour sortir de ma cachette, et me glisser entre tes pieds !

- Ah ! fit Cat, avec le sourire victorieux d'avoir résolu une énigme. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as une bosse sur le front !

- Evidemment, je me suis pris ton pied en pleine face... Mais ça fait partie des risques du métier, je fais avec...

- Et dire que j'ai cru que tu allais vraiment parler au professeur Lupin ! sourit la jeune sorcière.

- Oh oui ! Comment tu as paniqué ! se moqua Vince, en riant de bon cœur. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'allais rien lui dire ! Et je ne lui dirai rien, de toute manière, rassure-toi. Je ne suis pas fou à ce point !

Sur ce, il y eut un gros silence, et Cat dévisagea son ami avec des yeux surpris.

- A... Alors tu ne vas pas aller lui parler ? balbutia-t-elle, abasourdie.

- Non, non ! Reste tranquille ! la soulagea le châtain.

- Mais... Mais pourtant tu m'as dit que...

Cat ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle baissa la tête et se rendit compte de toute son erreur. Ce qu'elle pouvait être bête... Vince, lui, commença à comprendre, et fronça les sourcils, soucieux de voir son amie dans un tel état d'abattement.

- Tu... Tu m'avais promis que..., fit-elle d'une petite voix, sentant déjà sa gorge se serrer.

- Ecoute, je plaisantais... C'était une blague... C'était juste pour te faire aller... Je ne pensais pas que tu allais me prendre aux mots..., expliqua le châtain d'un ton navré. Et dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu espérais, au juste, si j'avais été lui parler ?

Cat releva lentement la tête, et ce ne fut que pour présenter à Vince ses yeux brillants, remplis de larmes et d'amertume. Un serrement horrible lui tenaillait la gorge, et elle faisait tous ses efforts pour se contenir et ne pas verser un pleur devant son ami. Elle ne voulait pas le faire se sentir coupable ; car, après tout, c'était elle la seule fautive : elle y avait cru.

- Je vois..., dit Vince, d'un air à la fois désolé et embarrassé. Je dois avouer que ça me trouble un peu, que tu aies placé autant d'espérance dans cette éventuelle déclaration que j'aurais pu faire à ton prof... Quelque part, ça m'inquiète que tu veuilles autant sortir avec lui... Tu devrais plutôt chercher quelqu'un de ton âge, tu serais beaucoup mieux avec lui qu'avec... un vieux !

- Il... Il n'est pas vieux ! contesta faiblement Cat, en tentant d'évacuer les larmes dans lesquelles baignaient ses yeux par de petits battements de paupières.

- Il a quoi ? Vingt ans de plus que toi...

- Ce... Ce n'est pas vieux.

- Attends ! Vingt ans d'écart, ce n'est pas vieux ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Je... Je dis que trente-cinq ans, pour un homme, ce n'est pas vieux.

- Peut-être, mais toi tu en as quinze. Ca fait quand même une sacrée différence. Je doute que tu sois prête à sortir avec un homme qui a vingt ans de plus, et qui, à cet âge, ne cherche plus qu'une chose : se caser.

- Eh bien, justement... Moi, je...

- Non, ne raconte pas de bêtises ! Toi, tu as encore à profiter de ta jeunesse ! Et puis, après tout, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre : ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas d'alliance qu'il n'a pas une petite amie, ou même une fiancée ! Tu n'en sais rien...

A la vue du regard toujours embué de Cat, Vince ne sut que rajouter. Il regarda un des tableaux accrochés dans le couloir, comme pour y chercher de l'inspiration.

- En fait, je ne pensais pas que tu allais basculer de ce côté-là... Je croyais que, comme tu me le disais, tu n'étais pas sérieuse, tu faisais tout ça pour t'amuser, c'était un jeu... Finalement, tu vois que l'amour peut aussi devenir un jeu dangereux... Tout cela peut très vite se transformer, et très mal se finir... Il faut faire attention... C'est pour ça que je souhaiterais que ça redevienne un simple jeu... Pour éviter que tu sois trop déçue, comme tu l'es aujourd'hui... Aaah, soupira alors le Serdaigle, d'une façon théâtrale qui surprit Cat. Je ne pensais pas que Mr Lupin allait autant te turlupiner !

Et, à ce jeu de mots, la triste jeune fille esquissa un petit sourire et renifla légèrement, ce qui soulagea quelque peu son ami.

* * *

Heureusement que, cet après-midi, le dortoir était à nouveau inoccupé, et que tous les Serdaigle étaient, soit dans la salle commune, soit dans la Grande Salle. Heureusement, car Cat ne tenait absolument pas à ce que quelqu'un la voie dans cet état. Elle était assise, recroquevillée sur son lit, ses jambes repliées et ses genoux entourés par ses bras. Son visage était humide, elle avait pleuré. Dans ses yeux embués flottaient encore quelques restes de larmes. Son regard était noyé, elle ne pouvait pas distinctement voir les gouttelettes de pluie qui ruisselaient sur les carreaux de la fenêtre. Elle gardait cependant la tête tournée vers celle-ci, regardant l'averse marteler les vitres, la regardant sans la distinguer. Devant ses yeux, le ciel pleurait... Il se lamentait à ses côtés...

Devant ses yeux... Le visage de cet homme... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi restait-il ? Alors qu'il n'y avait désormais plus d'espoir... Cette image avait dû être tatouée au fer blanc sur sa rétine, pour la hanter ainsi, pour l'aveugler au point de la faire larmoyer... La jeune fille tenta de la chasser, en fermant les paupières, mais cela n'y fit rien. Seule une goutte de tristesse glissa sur sa joue, après s'être échappée de ses yeux clos. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, la vision était toujours là. La larme qui s'était enfuie atteignit le coin de sa bouche, et elle pressa amèrement les lèvres pour pouvoir la goûter. Si seulement... elle avait pu effleurer celles de Mr Lupin... Une nouvelle vague de désespoir submergea ses yeux, et sa gorge se serra alors qu'elle fit tous ses efforts pour ne rien laisser s'écouler. Mais cela était dur. La pluie qui s'abattait contre la fenêtre l'invitait justement à faire le contraire. La mélancolie l'emportait. Tout était gris, tout était morose. Elle était seule, elle était perdue... Perdue, noyée dans une trop grande tristesse, un vague à l'âme trop pesant.

Mais il fallait qu'elle sèche ses larmes... Car elle était bête de pleurer pour si peu. Ce n'était rien. Elle pleurait juste à cause du professeur Lupin. A cause ! C'était un bien grand mot ! Comme si c'était de sa faute, si elle se lamentait ainsi. Non, ce n'était pas à cause de lui, encore moins à cause de Vince, qui lui avait simplement fait une plaisanterie. Tout cela, c'était de sa faute, à elle. Elle était à la fois victime et coupable. Fautive, car elle y avait cru. Elle y avait cru... Comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête ? Comment avait-elle pu prendre Vince au sérieux ? Sortir avec le professeur Lupin ! Evidemment que ce n'était pas possible ! Une élève, sortir avec un prof de vingt ans de plus, à l'intérieur même d'une école ! On n'avait jamais vu ça ! Avait-elle songé que cela pouvait, à coup sûr, faire perdre son poste à Mr Lupin ? Y avait-elle vraiment songé, sans chercher à contrer cette éventualité avec de stupides excuses ? Car il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusions : c'était impossible. Il lui était inaccessible. Il était beaucoup, beaucoup trop vieux...

Avec un bouillonnement de remords qui s'agitait au fond de son cœur, Cat se demanda, plus fort que jamais, comment elle avait pu être aussi idiote pour croire que Vince allait lui arranger un coup avec le professeur Lupin, comment elle avait pu être aussi sotte pour s'imaginer déjà vivant aux côtés de cet enseignant. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir sérieusement envisagé quelque chose, qui lui paraissait maintenant insensé. Elle regrettait âprement d'avoir été aussi dupe, aussi naïve. Mais avec un reniflement, et une nouvelle montée de liquide lacrymal dans ses yeux, elle se dit que c'était injuste. Pourquoi était-ce si facile pour les autres, et si impossible pour elle ? Pourquoi ses amies s'arrangeaient-elles des coups entre elles, si simplement, et pourquoi pouvaient-elles sortir avec des ribambelles de garçons, sans vraiment en être éprises ? Pourquoi, elle, n'avait-elle pas le droit de faire indirectement sa demande à l'homme qu'elle aimait ?

Déprimée, elle se retourna lentement vers son chevet, et attrapa le bouquin qui était posé dessus. Son bouquin de Défense contre les forces du mal : Les forces du mal surpassées. Si seulement elle pouvait surpasser sa tristesse... Ce livre était-il la bonne solution ? Lui qui lui faisait irrémédiablement penser au professeur Lupin ? Cat l'ouvrit cependant. Dès les premières pages, des gouttes de larmes tombèrent sur le papier jauni, agrandissant comme des loupes les lettres qu'elles recouvraient.

* * *

Le reste des vacances se passa bien tristement pour notre amie. Incapable de sortir dehors, à cause du mauvais temps, elle restait bloquée à l'intérieur du château, à se morfondre toute seule, ou à s'ennuyer en compagnie de ses copines. La seule distraction qui parvenait à lui redonner le sourire était ses discussions avec Vince. Mais elle n'osait plus lui parler du professeur Lupin, et, lorsqu'elle s'exprimait, c'était avec beaucoup moins d'entrain qu'avant. Tous les soirs, enfin, elle se plongeait dans son lit, et ouvrait son livre de Défense contre les forces du mal. Elle le parcourait à la fois avec avidité et mélancolie, découvrait en avance les prochains chapitres que Mr Lupin allait aborder, ne faisait que penser à lui.

Le 31 octobre apporta cependant l'occasion de tirer Cat de sa torpeur. C'était, en effet, le jour de Halloween, et le premier jour de sortie à Pré-au-lard. Par chance, le temps s'était accordé avec les élèves pour leur permettre de sortir : il s'était arrêté de pleuvoir, et les nuages, bien que toujours omniprésents, étaient devenus moins opaques, leur légère clarté laissant ainsi passer quelques rayons de soleil. Ce fut par cette inhabituelle luminosité dans le dortoir que Cat se réveilla. Ou plutôt, pas tout à fait ainsi. Non, car elle ouvrit les yeux en poussant un cri d'effroi, face à cette énorme et horrible citrouille collée contre son nez.

- KYAAAAAAAAAHHH ! AU SECOURS ! hurla-t-elle, en réveillant toutes celles qui étaient encore plongées dans leur sommeil.

- Ah ah ah ! rigola une voix métallique, qui semblait être celle de la citrouille. Che t'ai bien eue !

Sur ce, Axelle retira de sa tête son casque en forme de potiron, et continua de rire à l'air libre, de bon cœur.

- Où as-tu eu ce machin ? s'exclama Cat, encore sous le choc.

- Tu ne le reconnais pas ? fit la blonde, étonnée. C'est mon chaudron ! Che l'ai peint en oranche, et che lui ai dessiné des yeux, là, en noir, afec un nez, et une bouche édentée, là, tu fois ? expliqua-t-elle, en faisant tourner le récipient métallique entre ses mains.

- C'est le professeur Rogue qui va être content, ironisa Anna, qui était déjà prête, habillée dans son uniforme (qu'elle revêtait même pendant les vacances, tant sa fierté maisonale était forte).

- Allez, Cat ! Debout ! ordonna Axelle, en tirant son amie par le bras. On est déchà toutes prêtes pour aller à Pré-au-lard !

* * *

Dehors, le temps était humide et froid. Un petit vent piquant soulevait les cheveux des quatre jeunes filles et rosissait leurs joues, tandis qu'elles avançaient sur le pont de Pré-au-lard, en compagnie de tous les autres élèves qui comptaient aller visiter le petit village.

- Humez l'air de l'automne ! proclama l'Allemande, en écartant les bras comme pour s'offrir à la nature. Respirez à pleins poumons, car c'est peut-être la dernière fois que fous aurez l'occasion de mettre un pied dehors ! Oh ! Regardez comme ces feuilles d'érable sont cholies ! s'écria-t-elle, en sautillant sur place, pour essayer d'attraper les feuilles mortes qui volaient au-dessus de sa tête.

- Ca se voit que rester dix jours enfermée ne lui a pas réussi, commenta Anna.

- Tu as pris un parapluie, au moins ? Car je crains le pire, dit Cerise, à l'adresse de sa camarade aux cheveux argentés, tout en regardant les nuages d'un air anxieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la rue principale de Pré-au-lard, les premières disputes commencèrent.

- Je t'avais dit de prendre un parapluie ! Tu ne m'écoutes jamais !

- Che feux aller aux Trois Balais ! Ch'ai soif !

- Non ! D'abord Honeydukes !

- Tu ne me l'as jamais dit ! Je n'ai jamais rien entendu !

- Trois Balais !

- Honeydukes !

- Tant pis, si on se fait tremper, ce sera de ta faute ! Bon, allons à Derviche & Bang !

- Nooonnn !

- Pourquoi Derviche & Bang ? protesta Anna, qui, comme Cat et Axelle, n'était pas d'accord. Tu vas encore t'acheter des babioles magiques inutiles et encombrantes... Un peu comme ce Géranium dentu, dont on n'entend même plus parler.

- C'est vrai, ça ! Qu'est-il devenu, ton Géranium dentu ? s'enquit Cat.

- Hélas..., soupira Cerise, avec un visage soudainement grave. Le pauvre m'a quittée, il est mort.

- C'est pas frai ? Comment ça se fait ? s'écria Axelle, d'une manière un peu trop enthousiaste.

- C'était il y a quelques semaines. Je l'avais mis sur le rebord de la fenêtre du dortoir, histoire qu'il prenne un peu l'air. Et puis, quand j'ai commencé à avoir froid, j'ai refermé la fenêtre, en oubliant que j'avais laissé mon Géranium dentu sur le rebord. Ce n'est que le lendemain matin que je m'en suis souvenue, mais, quand j'ai rouvert la fenêtre, il n'y était plus. Je... Je crois que le vent l'a emporté, et qu'il est tombé du haut de la tour...

Axelle explosa de rire, et Cat se mit devant elle pour la cacher et la protéger de Cerise, qui risquait de le prendre très mal.

Les quatre Serdaigle résolurent finalement d'aller chez Zonko, la boutique de farces et attrapes, et se mirent en marche. Les rues étaient déjà bien remplies en élèves et autres promeneurs, même à cette heure de la matinée. Inexorablement, et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Cat se mit alors à chercher le professeur Lupin. Cela dura tout au long de leur balade : elle le cherchait dans chaque nouvelle rue qu'elles prenaient ; dans chaque nouveau tournant, elle s'attendait à le rencontrer ; dans chaque boutique devant laquelle elles passaient, elle regardait s'il n'était pas à l'intérieur. Elle fouillait des yeux tous les passants, scrutait chaque individu. Il lui arrivait même quelques fois de croire l'apercevoir, puis de se rendre compte qu'en fait ce n'était pas lui. Pour résumer son étrange situation, Cathie Mist avait des hallucinations, et n'écoutait que distraitement le bavardage de ses copines, préférant de loin chercher, dans les rues de Pré-au-lard, quelqu'un qu'elle savait être à Poudlard.

Le seul résultat de ses vaines recherches fut qu'elle se heurta de trop nombreuses fois à la vue effrayante de ces Détraqueurs, qui survolaient boutiques et trottoirs, qui étaient postés à chaque coin de rue, et qui lui glaçaient le sang. A chaque fois que, de ses yeux, elle rencontrait leur cagoule, ou bien les lambeaux de leur vêtement noir qui flottaient autour d'eux, ou encore leurs mains visqueuses et putréfiées, Cat détournait rapidement le regard. Et alors, c'était pour mieux voir la raison de la présence de ces horribles créatures : les affiches du criminel évadé d'Azkaban, Sirius Black, étaient placardées un peu partout sur les murs. L'atmosphère particulièrement glacée qui régnait à Pré-au-lard, en cette période où un tueur circulait en liberté, était donc un petit point négatif à cette sortie dans le village sorcier, comparée aux sorties des années précédentes. A cela s'ajoutait aussi le fait que, cette fois-ci, Cat parcourait les rues de Pré-au-lard en tant que fille amoureuse en secret, c'est-à-dire avec le cœur dans un drôle d'état.

Ces légères contrariétés ne réussirent cependant pas à gâcher la journée de promenade de nos amies. Toutes les quatre s'amusèrent beaucoup, et Cat, Cerise et Anna récidivèrent notamment la petite blague qu'elles réservaient à Axelle, chaque fois qu'elles venaient à Pré-au-lard. A force, c'était devenu une coutume : sans s'en apercevoir, l'Allemande était petit à petit emmenée par ses camarades vers la Cabane hurlante, et, lorsqu'elle se rendait enfin compte qu'elle se trouvait devant cette effroyable demeure, c'était trop tard. Cat, Cerise et Anna jouaient à lui faire peur, la poussaient gentiment pour qu'elle franchisse, malgré elle, la clôture, et qu'elle se retrouve ainsi un peu plus près de la cabane. N'écoutant même pas les cris d'horreur et d'effroi de la blonde, elles continuaient de lui faire croire qu'elles avaient vu un fantôme, là-bas, près de la porte de la maison hantée, ou bien qu'elles avaient aperçu une fenêtre s'ouvrir toute seule. C'était un jeu sadique, certes, une plaisanterie très mauvaise que d'abuser ainsi de la naïveté d'Axelle, mais tout cela restait diablement amusant. Celle qui y prenait même le plus de plaisir était, sans conteste, Cat, qui restait constamment pliée en deux de rire. Elle aimait beaucoup terroriser son amie en se servant de cette vieille bâtisse, qui lui inspirait à elle-même la peur, la fascination et le respect mélangés.

* * *

Le soir venu, les quatre Serdaigle furent au rendez-vous, dans la Grande Salle, pour le fameux banquet de Halloween. Lorsqu'elles firent leur entrée, la vaste pièce était surpeuplée en élèves excités, et assez bruyante. Mais tout ce capharnaüm était pour une fois supportable aux oreilles de Cat, car la jeune fille était plutôt occupée à admirer les centaines de citrouilles évidées qui flottaient au-dessus des tables géantes.

- Tu vois, Axelle, dit Cerise, en regardant elle aussi les légumes volants, ces citrouilles sont beaucoup plus jolies que celle que tu as essayée de reproduire avec ton chaudron.

Pas très convaincue, Axelle jeta un coup d'œil à son chaudron-citrouille, qu'elle tenait sous son bras. Elle avait initialement compté le mettre sur sa tête, pour faire une entrée originale dans la Grande Salle, et célébrer encore mieux Halloween, mais ses copines avaient réussi à l'en dissuader. Elles lui avaient expliqué qu'elles ne tenaient absolument pas à lui servir de guides tout au long de la soirée, à lui dire dans quelle direction marcher, et dans quel sens ne pas tourner, sous prétexte que Fräulein Kraft avait un récipient sur la tête et était complètement aveugle. L'Allemande avait donc renoncé à son déguisement, mais avait tout de même pris son chaudron avec elle.

- Quelle idée d'avoir amené des chauves-souris dans la Grande Salle..., commenta Anna, d'un air blasé. Si jamais l'une d'elles se prend dans les cheveux de quelqu'un...

- Des... Des chaufes-souris ? Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Axelle, soudainement terrorisée. Comme si che n'afais pas eu assez de frayeurs comme ça dans la chournée !

Cat lui jeta un regard amusé.

- Désolée, les filles ! fit alors la blonde, en levant son chaudron. Mais che ne peux pas foir ça ! Che ne peux pas foir toutes ces petites chaufes-souris, ça me dégoûte ! Che mets ma citrouille sur la tête, comme ça che suis sûre de ne plus les foir, et ça me serfira de bouclier, si chamais elles feulent s'accrocher dans mes chefeux !

Sur ce, Axelle enfourna sa tête dans son chaudron, et Cat fut arbitrairement désignée par les deux autres pour être le guide de la citrouille humaine.

- Dis-moi, Axelle, commença la brunette, en tenant la main de sa camarade pour la mener jusqu'à la table des Serdaigle. Tu as peur des chauves-souris, tu as peur des fantômes, tu as peur des maisons hantées, tu as peur des loups-garous... Tu as peur de quoi, encore ?

- Oh, ne me parle pas de loups-garous, Cat, che t'en prie ! s'écria soudainement l'Allemande, dans une voix métallique et résonnante. Tu n'as donc pas fu que, ce soir, c'est la pleine lune ?

- Eh, Axelle ! appela alors Cerise, qui s'était déjà attablée parmi les Serdaigle. Je serais toi, j'enlèverais tout de suite ce chaudron de ma tête ! Je crois que le professeur Rogue t'a repérée, et il te regarde d'un drôle d'œil !

- C'est... C'est frai ? s'inquiéta la blonde, en tournicotant sur elle-même, bêtement.

Avant de s'asseoir, Cat jeta un coup d'œil à la table des profs, et vit, en effet, que le maître des Potions observait son amie d'un regard abasourdi et révolté.

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas ! dit la brunette à l'Allemande, tout en gardant un œil sur la table des profs. Tu peux t'asseoir, Cerise raconte des bêtises, elle se moque de toi !

Alors que la citrouille prit place à ses côtés, Cat inspecta plus sérieusement la table des enseignants, et son visage s'illumina alors. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et elle eut l'irrésistible envie de rire. Le professeur Lupin ! Il était là ! Et il riait ! Il riait de bon cœur, ciel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau, lorsqu'il riait ! Et qu'elle était contente de le voir ainsi, heureux ! La joie et la forme dont il semblait faire preuve ne lui firent que regagner instantanément le sourire, et annoncèrent ce banquet de Halloween comme un banquet merveilleux.

- Dis-moi, Axelle, fit Anna, d'un air sceptique. Il y a un truc que je n'arrive pas à comprendre...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Comment vas-tu faire pour manger, avec un casque sur la tête ?

- Ah... Ben... Oui, c'est frai...

* * *

La soirée se termina avec le même ton joyeux sur lequel elle avait commencé, et, rassasiées des mets délicieux qu'elles avaient dévorés, Cat, Axelle, Cerise et Anna s'apprêtaient à rejoindre la tour des Serdaigle, lorsqu'elles entendirent un brouhaha et des exclamations étranges provenant de la tour Gryffondor. Curieuses, elles se rapprochèrent des lieux, et aperçurent alors une foule d'élèves, de toutes maisons confondues, postés devant l'entrée du dortoir des Gryffondor.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'alarma Cerise. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ca ressemble à une séance dédicace du groupe Avada Kedavra, lança Cat, d'une manière perplexe, comme si elle croyait sérieusement que ce qu'elle disait pouvait être le cas.

- C'est bizarre..., commenta Anna. Allons voir ça de plus près !

Les quatre filles se joignirent ainsi à la cohue, se mêlant à tous ces élèves désorientés, tentant d'avancer toujours un peu plus vers l'entrée de la salle commune.

- Y'a fraiment beaucoup de monde, ici ! s'écria Axelle, d'une voix forte, pour couvrir le bruit qui régnait, tout en essayant de se frayer un passage au milieu de cette marée humaine.

- POGO ! hurla Cat, complètement hystérique.

- Ca va, on n'est pas dans un concert de Avada Kedavra ! s'exclama Cerise, en poussant du coude un élève de première année qui s'écroula sur le sol.

Sur ce, elle dut éviter de se recevoir sur la tête un garçon porté à bout de bras par la foule, qui le dirigeait maladroitement vers l'entrée des Gryffondor, pour qu'il puisse voir ce qui se passait.

- Oh mon Dieu, c'est horrible ! s'écria-t-il alors, quand il atteignit enfin l'entrée. Le portrait de la grosse dame ! Il a été entièrement lacéré !

Il y eut alors une véritable cacophonie de cris et d'exclamations en tous genres, des « Oh-mon-Dieu-mais-c'est-horrible ! », « C'est affreux ! », « On va tous mouriiir ! », tout comme des « Tant mieux ! Il était moche, ce tableau ! », « Elle l'a bien mérité ! Elle chantait comme une casserole ! ». Ceci dura jusqu'au moment où un préfet-en-chef arriva, et que le silence se fit peu à peu, donnant lieu à un malaise général. Le préfet examina quelques instants le portrait, puis s'écria d'une voix choquée qu'il fallait vite aller chercher le professeur Dumbledore. L'affaire semblant soudainement grave, tout le monde essaya de se rapprocher de l'entrée, pour voir si le tableau de la grosse dame était en effet endommagé. Cat fut emportée par ce mouvement de foule, et lorsque, finalement, elle atteignit presque le lieu du drame et aperçut quelques déchirures sur la toile, le Directeur fit son entrée, et tous les élèves s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer. La brunette fut à nouveau poussée par les autres, rangée avec eux à la droite du tableau, serrée, écrabouillée, et ne distingua plus rien du portrait mutilé qu'elle avait à peine entrevu.

Mais bientôt, elle ne chercha même plus à en voir davantage, car la plus belle vue qu'elle puisse avoir se présenta à elle. Des claquements de pas précipités provenant de sa droite la firent tourner la tête, et elle aperçut alors le professeur Lupin, accompagné de McGonagall et de Rogue, qui accouraient tous les trois vers Dumbledore. Celui-ci leur donna des instructions qu'elle n'écouta même pas, tant elle était absorbée par la belle allure de son professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Ses mèches de cheveux châtains tombaient en bataille sur son front, ses sourcils froncés lui donnaient un air de sérieuse détermination. Mais il avait un visage terriblement inquiet, bien plus inquiet que la fois où Cat s'était cassé la figure devant lui. Cette angoisse dans son regard la fit plus que s'attendrir : elle la fit s'émouvoir. Par les craintes que semblait manifester l'enseignant, Cat se rendait enfin compte de la gravité de la situation.

Et elle avait raison de craindre soudain le pire. Quelques secondes plus tard, le nom de celui qui avait déchiré le portrait et causé la fuite de la grosse dame fut proclamé devant tout le monde : Sirius Black ! Des mouvements de panique et des cris d'horreur suivirent cette annonce, et Dumbledore envoya immédiatement tous les élèves du château dans la Grande Salle. Pour plus de sécurité, il fut convenu que tous allaient passer la nuit ici, en attendant que les professeurs et le Directeur fassent l'inspection complète de l'école, dans le but de retrouver une trace de Sirius Black. Toutes les portes de la salle géante furent verrouillées, et les tables furent écartées, pour laisser place à des centaines de gros sacs de couchage. Le désordre et la cacophonie étaient à leur comble. Cat, Axelle, Cerise et Anna s'installèrent vers le milieu du réfectoire, prenant déjà place dans leur couchette de fortune. Tandis que ses trois amies ne cessaient de se témoigner leurs inquiétudes et leurs questions (« Comment a-t-il fait pour entrer ? »), Cat s'emmitoufla silencieusement dans sa couverture violette, et, la tête à même le sol, tournée vers les portes géantes de la Grande Salle, regarda d'un air anxieux le professeur Lupin s'éloigner avec ses collègues et quitter le réfectoire.

Les portes se refermèrent sur lui, mais Cat continua de fixer l'endroit où il s'était trouvé quelques secondes plus tôt, un soudain malaise s'emparant de son corps. Vrai, ses copines faisaient plus de bruit qu'elle, et semblaient ainsi plus agitées. Mais elle n'en était pas moins paniquée qu'elles. C'était peut-être même elle la plus bouleversée. Elle avait peur, parce qu'en ce moment un meurtrier se baladait entre les murs du château, et menaçait d'apparaître dans la Grande Salle à tout moment, et de faire de cet endroit une véritable boucherie. Mais elle avait encore plus peur parce que, maintenant, le professeur Lupin était parti. Il ne restait plus que ces deux petits préfets-en-chefs, qui surveillaient tant bien que mal ces centaines d'élèves paniqués, mais qui, visiblement, ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose, si jamais un malheur survenait. Cat n'avait pas tellement confiance en leurs aptitudes. Pour elle, il aurait fallu que ce soit un professeur qui soit là ; elle se serait sentie plus en sécurité. Et le professeur idéal aurait été, sans conteste, Mr Lupin.

Une troisième raison d'avoir peur fut fournie à Cat, lorsque toutes les chandelles de la Grande Salle s'éteignirent, et que tous les élèves, sommés de rentrer dans leur sac de couchage, furent plongés dans le noir. A présent, la seule et faible source de lumière était celle de la pleine lune, dont les doux rayons blancs étaient filtrés à travers les carreaux des fenêtres immenses du réfectoire. D'autres lueurs blanchâtres venaient des fantômes qui survolaient lentement les élèves, et des petites étoiles du plafond magique. Tout était si calme... Juste les légers chuchotements et murmures des élèves se faisaient entendre, et conféraient à la Grande Salle une atmosphère étrange.

Cat n'était pas rassurée. Elle était toujours tournée en direction des portes d'entrée de la pièce, et les observait avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'espoir, souhaitant vainement que le professeur Lupin revienne. Le sac de couchage dans lequel elle était enveloppée avait beau être moelleux et très chaud, elle avait froid. Sa couverture était remontée jusqu'à son menton, mais elle tremblait. Elle grelottait de froid et de peur. Si seulement il avait été là, dans la Grande Salle, ou bien tout près d'elle, dans son sac de couchage pourquoi pas, pour la tenir dans ses bras, tout contre lui, pour la réconforter, pour la réchauffer... Au moins, elle se serait endormie en toute confiance.

Mais à une heure du matin, elle était toujours éveillée, et elle assista justement à l'ouverture silencieuse d'une des portes. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, elle ouvrit plus grands les yeux... Hélas, ses espérances retombèrent d'un seul coup, lorsqu'elle vit le professeur McGonagall pénétrer dans le réfectoire endormi. Son cœur lui joua le même tour lorsque, à deux heures du matin, ce fut le professeur Flitwick qui passa faire un tour, pour vérifier si tout était calme. Le professeur Lupin n'allait-il donc jamais venir ? Etait-il trop occupé à fouiller le château à la recherche de Sirius Black ? Et si jamais il le retrouvait ? Et si jamais il prenait trop de risques ? Que faisait-il ? Où était-il ? Où était-il, en ces instants où Cat avait tant besoin de lui à ses côtés ? A trois heures du matin, c'était fait : pratiquement tout le monde était endormi, et Cat faisait partie des rares et des derniers élèves qui ne trouvaient pas le sommeil. Elle était en train de parier jusqu'à quelle heure de la matinée elle resterait ainsi éveillée et tourmentée, lorsque la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit à nouveau, en un léger claquement.

La brunette ferma alors les yeux, et croisa les doigts sous sa couverture. « Pitié, faites que ce soit Mr Lupin, pitié, faites que ce soit Mr Lupin... ». Elle ouvrit enfin les paupières, et tout ce qu'elle aperçut fut une nouvelle déception, la troisième de la nuit : c'était simplement le professeur Dumbledore. Cette fois-ci, ce fut plus fort qu'elle : à son profond mécontentement succéda immédiatement de la rage, amplifiée par son énervement à ne pas réussir à s'endormir. « Je veux le professeur Lupin ! » s'écria-t-elle intérieurement, tout en fronçant les sourcils de colère, et en serrant méchamment sa couverture dans ses poings. Pourquoi ne venait-il pas ? Pourquoi tous les autres profs, et pas lui ? Si le destin n'était pas si injuste, il ferait apparaître le professeur Lupin, là, juste devant Cat, pour enfin permettre à la jeune fille de dormir tranquille... Elle dormirait, vraiment ? Non ! Elle passerait plutôt tout son temps à le regarder ! Donc, dans tous les cas, c'était une nuit blanche, qu'elle allait faire...

Tandis que Dumbledore marchait lentement au milieu des rangées d'élèves endormis, en compagnie du préfet avec qui il discutait, le grincement de la porte indiqua que, pour la énième fois, un professeur entrait. Cat était beaucoup trop blasée pour espérer quoi que ce soit, et ceci à juste raison, car elle vit sans surprise que c'était le professeur Rogue qui s'avançait vers Dumbledore. Pour rejoindre le Directeur, le maître des Potions traversa la Grande Salle en se frayant un chemin parmi les sacs de couchage. Il passa juste à côté de la couchette de Cat, qui, les yeux ouverts, put se rendre compte de l'immense hauteur de Rogue, si on le regardait à même le sol. L'espace d'un instant, elle eut une pleine vue sur ses chaussures, et sur les pans noirs de sa robe de sorcier qui traînaient furtivement derrière lui. Elle pensa alors que, si ça avait été Mr Lupin qui était passé juste au niveau de sa tête, elle se serait jetée sur lui en l'attrapant par la jambe et en restant ainsi agrippée à lui comme une sangsue. Cette pensée, bien que ridicule, la fit sourire de satisfaction, et, finalement, de réconfort. Elle ferma les yeux et se décida plus fermement que jamais à ne plus chercher à attendre son retour improbable, mais à essayer de s'endormir pour de bon. Quelques minutes après cette résolution, un lointain hurlement de loup emplit lugubrement les airs nocturnes, sur lesquels régnait la pleine lune.


	11. Vive la rentrée !

**Chapitre 11  
**_Vive la rentrée !_

Le lundi 2 novembre - date que Cat avait passionnément entourée sur son calendrier -, le réveil de notre amie retentit avec vitalité dans tout le dortoir, tirant brutalement de leur sommeil toutes les dormeuses. La brunette ne prêta cependant aucune attention à leurs bougonnements ni à leurs plaintes, et bondit énergiquement hors de son lit, comme si elle avait été propulsée par un ressort. Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, la mine resplendissante, elle étira longuement ses bras en l'air, puis courut jusqu'à la salle de bains, pour aller s'y laver et s'y habiller. Il était cinq heures du matin.

Dans trois heures, les cours reprenaient. Car, aujourd'hui, c'était enfin la rentrée ! Dehors, le temps était atroce. Les carreaux de la salle de bains, donnant sur la nuit noire, étaient constamment frappés par la pluie. Cat n'en avait que faire. Deux longues heures soporifiques d'Histoire de la magie, suivies d'une heure de Sortilèges l'attendaient. Que faire ! Aujourd'hui, elle allait revoir le professeur Lupin ! Aujourd'hui, elle allait goûter à nouveau à ses cours, et en jouir mieux que jamais.

* * *

La matinée passa relativement vite. A midi, la joie de Cat était à son comble. Son sourire avait dépassé le niveau de ses oreilles, son cœur battait fort. Certes, en pénétrant dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, elle allait le voir assis à la table des profs, exactement comme les autres jours. Mais, ce midi, la sensation allait être légèrement différente. Car elle savait que, cet après-midi, après l'heure de Métamorphose, elle allait enfin avoir cours avec lui. Cette simple idée allait enchanter son repas, et elle allait certainement avoir du mal à détacher son regard de Mr Lupin, et à se concentrer sur son assiette.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle fit son entrée tant attendue dans la Grande Salle, en compagnie de ses trois copines, elle fut immédiatement détrompée. Dès le premier coup d'œil qu'elle jeta à la lointaine table des enseignants, tout au fond de la salle, elle remarqua qu'il n'y était pas, que sa place était vide. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Elle était peut-être arrivée trop tôt pour le déjeuner, après tout... Il allait sûrement arriver dans peu de temps... Regagnant espoir, elle poursuivit sa marche parmi les rangées d'élèves attablés, se dirigeant vers les places attitrées des quatre filles, à la table des Serdaigle. Axelle et Anna marchaient devant elle, et Cerise était juste à ses côtés, engagée dans un monologue qui relatait tous les potins de l'école, les couples formés durant les vacances, et que Cat n'écoutait même pas. Elle restait les yeux fixés sur la chaise inoccupée du professeur Lupin, comme si l'insistance de son regard allait pouvoir l'y faire apparaître, comme par magie. Comme par magie... Si seulement elle pouvait se servir de sa baguette magique, pour prononcer un sort qui fasse apparaître Mr Lupin devant elle, quand bon lui semblait... Et quelles stupidités elle pouvait imaginer, aussi...

- Et toi, sinon, personne en vue ? demanda alors Cerise.

Cette question inattendue fit sursauter la brunette, et, alarmée, elle se retourna immédiatement vers sa camarade. Diable ! Comment avait-elle fait pour savoir qu'elle ne voyait pas le professeur Lupin, qu'il n'était pas dans son champ de vision ? Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, elle se dit que ce n'était pas possible, que Cerise n'avait pas pu lire dans ses pensées, et qu'elle voulait simplement savoir si Cat ne voulait pas sortir avec quelqu'un.

« Ben, si... » pensa la nommée, avec une moue intérieure dépitée. « Notre prof de Défense contre les forces du mal ».

Jugeant que ce n'était absolument pas la bonne réponse à fournir, elle se contenta de dire son « Non, non » habituel, modeste et souriant, qu'elle plaçait à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui posait une question de ce style.

- Oh, allez ! Je suis sûre que si ! insista Cerise. Sauf que tu ne veux pas me le dire !

Légèrement agacée, Cat sentit une goutte de sueur couler sur sa tempe, et ses yeux marron se rétrécirent. La persistance de son amie l'énervait, mais le mensonge qu'elle était obligée de formuler la gênait plus que tout. Elle opta donc pour un soupçon de vérité.

- Hmmm..., fit-elle, en imitant un air perplexe. C'est surtout qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que je te le dise...

« Ca risquerait de te faire un choc... » voulut-elle ajouter, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps, car Cerise explosa instantanément en cris d'hystérie.

- C'est vrai, alors ? s'écria-t-elle, avec des yeux exorbités. T'es amoureuse ? Oh, allez ! Dis-moi qui c'est !

- Non, je te dis ! riposta fermement Cat, avec une pointe d'énervement.

- Je le connais, au moins ? Il est dans notre classe ?

- Ca dépend..., répondit évasivement la brunette. Parfois oui, parfois non...

- Quoi ? s'interloqua Cerise, en haussant un sourcil d'incompréhension. Mais c'est pas possible ! Soit il est dans notre classe, soit il ne l'est pas !

- Tu comprendras mieux quand tu sauras qui c'est..., la rassura Cat, avec des yeux blasés.

Sur ce, elle enjamba le banc en bois, pour s'installer à sa place habituelle, et toutes les questions qui fusaient de la bouche de Cerise restèrent sans réponse. Cat s'était définitivement embarquée trop loin, et son amie, qui en savait déjà suffisamment, ne devait certainement pas en apprendre davantage. Le simple fait que Cerise soit au courant que le cœur de Cat battait pour quelqu'un en particulier paraissait dangereux. Alors, même si ce jeu de devinettes lui semblait amusant, la brunette devait l'arrêter tout de suite, avant qu'il ne tourne mal, et que Cerise ne parvienne à en trouver la solution.

- Allez ! Dis-moi qui c'est ! persistait cette dernière, qui s'était assise en face de celle qu'elle harcelait. Comment il s'appelle ? C'est quoi son prénom ?

Mais Cat restait de marbre, et n'ouvrait la bouche que pour manger ses coquillettes ou boire sa Bièraubeurre. De toute façon, que pouvait-elle répondre à la question de Cerise ? Rien ! Elle-même ne connaissait pas le prénom de celui qu'elle aimait ! C'était vrai ! Aussi absurde que cela pouvait paraître, c'était vrai ! Mr Lupin, elle ne le connaissait que sous son nom de famille ! Elle ne savait rien d'autre. Tout comme Cerise, tout comme les autres élèves de sa classe. Leur professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal ne leur avait jamais dit son nom complet. Alors comment Cat pouvait-elle savoir comment il s'appelait ? En faisant des recherches, dans les archives de Poudlard, en fouillant son bureau ? Ou bien en se ramenant à côté de lui, avec un calendrier dans les mains, et en énumérant tous les noms de saints ayant leur fête dans l'année, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête vers elle, à l'entente d'un prénom qui serait le sien ? Ou encore en lui demandant clairement : « Excusez-moi, Mr Lupin, mais c'est quoi votre petit nom ? ». Oh, et après tout, cela lui importait-il vraiment de savoir le prénom de cet homme ? Qu'est-ce que cela lui faisait de le savoir ? Elle n'en avait que faire ! N'est-ce pas ? « Aaaaarg ! Je veux savoir comment il s'appelle ! » rugit sa voix intérieure hystérique, qui tambourina dans sa tête. « Mais non, mais non ! C'est pour rire ! Je m'en fiche, de son prénom... ». Mais quand même...

Alors qu'elle reprit ses bouchées de pâtes et sa mastication, elle tourna la tête en direction de la table des profs, pour voir si Mr Lupin était arrivé. Mais sa place était toujours vide, et Cat se demanda avec dépit s'il n'allait finalement pas arriver au moment même où elle allait partir. Dans un mouvement théâtral de désappointement, elle pivota sa tête dans la direction opposée, vers la porte d'entrée de la Grande Salle, poussa un profond soupir, fit un sourire en coin désabusé, et afficha des yeux dégoûtés.

Et ce fut alors qu'elle le vit ! Il franchissait justement la porte, faisant son entrée dans le réfectoire, en compagnie de trois ou quatre autres professeurs, parmi eux le professeur McGonagall, avec qui il semblait pris dans une agréable conversation. Le cœur de Cat battit tout de suite plus fort, et elle reposa sa fourchette, comme pour observer plus attentivement l'enseignant qui lui avait tant manqué. Il marchait avec entrain au milieu des rangées d'élèves attablés, précisément dans l'allée qui séparait la table des Poufsouffle de celle des Serdaigle (ciel ! Il allait donc passer juste à côté de Cat, juste derrière elle !), et discutait en même temps avec la directrice de Gryffondor, le tout en souriant et en riant d'une bonne humeur apparente, qui faisait tellement plaisir à voir. Cet homme avait décidément toujours le sourire ! C'était bien ! Cat était heureuse de le voir ainsi. Il semblait aussi être très apprécié par ses collègues, car très souvent la brunette le voyait entouré de nombreux autres professeurs, qui parlaient avec lui avec sympathie, et qui riaient aux plaisanteries qu'il pouvait lancer. Tant mieux, s'il était aussi bien estimé ! Cela voulait certainement dire qu'il était un exemple pour ses collègues, que tous le respectaient, parce qu'ils voyaient en lui un modèle à suivre, un enseignant excellent et extrêmement doué, probablement le meilleur.

Alors que l'objet de toute son attention se rapprochait progressivement d'elle, Cat crut bon de boire une gorgée de Bièraubeurre, pour arrêter de le fixer avec trop d'insistance et d'éveiller les soupçons chez ses amies. Mais lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à deux mètres d'elle, et qu'elle entendit le doux son de sa voix, elle ne put s'en empêcher, et se retourna pour de bon.

Il avait pris la tête du troupeau de profs, et avait laissé derrière lui le professeur McGonagall, qui avait finalement rejoint les deux autres à la traîne. Peut-être avait-il finalement plus faim que ses trois collègues, et marchait ainsi devant eux, d'une allure légèrement empressée, le bras droit se balançant d'avant en arrière. Il passa enfin derrière elle, et elle dut rapidement pivoter dans l'autre sens, pour pouvoir poursuivre sa progression. Alors qu'elle le voyait maintenant de dos, et qu'elle l'étudiait sous toutes les coutures, elle entendit la voix du professeur McGonagall appeler :

- Remus !

Et le professeur Lupin se retourna.

Le cœur de Cat fit un énorme bond, et la jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux écarquillés. La surprise, l'incompréhension, la joie et l'étonnement se mélangèrent en une seule émotion intense, qui la paralysa totalement, et qui lui fit entrouvrir la bouche d'ébahissement. Elle ne le croyait pas ! Elle ne le croyait pas ! Remus ! C'était son prénom ! C'était comme ça qu'il s'appelait ! C'était incroyable ! Alors qu'à peine quelques secondes plus tôt, Cat s'affligeait de ne pas connaître le prénom de celui qu'elle aimait, et qu'elle se donnait presque pour mission de le trouver, voilà qu'elle l'apprenait par le plus grand des hasards, par le plus beau concours de circonstances, voilà qu'il lui était donné, sans qu'elle ait eu besoin de le chercher ! C'était à ne pas en croire ses oreilles, à ne pas en croire ses yeux ! Elle avait décidément trop de boool !

Il s'était retourné, il s'était arrêté, et avait attendu que McGonagall le rejoigne, car c'était bien lui qu'elle avait appelé, c'était bien lui, Remus. Remus ! C'était si joli, si mignon, si beau ! A la fois simple, charmant et jeune ! Cela lui allait si bien ! Cat n'était pas déçue, elle était même un peu soulagée qu'il porte un prénom qu'elle puisse prendre plaisir à prononcer. Elle-même n'aurait pas pu imaginer mieux. Il s'appelait Remus. Remus Lupin. Ne contrôlant plus rien de son expression faciale, la brunette sentit ses joues se rosirent de bonheur, et son sourire monter, grimper, se hisser, haut, haut, haut, jusqu'à ses oreilles, jusqu'à son front, même ! Elle devait avoir une sacrée tête ! Un sacré sourire débile ! « Bave pas, quand même ! » lui dit sa petite voix inquiète.

* * *

Remus Lupin... Elle se trouvait dans la classe de Remus Lupin, dans sa salle, à respirer le même air que lui, à regarder Remus Lupin avec passion, à écouter le son de sa voix, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il se tenait debout, devant elle, qui était assise. Remus Lupin lui faisait cours. Ce cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, qui lui avait tant manqué, et auquel elle avait tant rêvé durant les vacances. Le cours de Remus Lupin... Remus Lupin et Cathie Mist...

- Quelqu'un peut-il me rappeler ce que nous avons étudié la fois dernière ? demanda l'enseignant, en faisant le tour de la classe de son regard ambré. Cela remonte à avant les vacances, si quelqu'un s'en souvient...

Cerise, assise derrière Cat, leva alors précipitamment la main, et l'agita dans tous les sens.

- Cerise ?

- Nous avons vu quelles étaient les créatures maléfiques qui vivaient dans les marais, et quels étaient les sortilèges qui permettaient de les neutraliser.

- C'est très bien, Cerise, complimenta Mr Lupin, avec un sourire bienveillant.

Sortant brusquement de ses songes et, par la même occasion, de ses gonds, Cat se retourna brutalement vers Cerise, pour la dévisager d'un regard révolté. Mais quoi ? Pourquoi semblait-elle soudainement si furieuse envers sa camarade, alors que celle-ci n'avait fait qu'écouter le cours et répondre correctement à une question du professeur ? Si elle, au moins, avait fait ça, les choses auraient été différentes. Mais non, c'était de sa faute si elle avait laissé passer l'occasion de sortir une bonne réponse, et si elle avait ainsi permis à Cerise d'obtenir un compliment de la part de l'enseignant. Au lieu d'être attentive, Cat se berçait dans des illusions amoureuses, rêvait et se laissait attendrir par les traits du visage de Mr Lupin, par sa moustache, par ses lèvres, par ses yeux, par ses fines cicatrices, par ses mèches de cheveux châtains, qui tombaient sur son front pâle, par ses mains, blanches et douces, que Cat avait eu l'honneur de toucher, et dont la gauche ne possédait pas d'alliance, par son costume qui, quoiqu'en assez piteux état - car beaucoup raccommodé -, n'en restait pas moins propre et soigné, sa veste et son pantalon gris clair, assortis à sa cravate gris foncé, ses chaussures en cuir noir, témoignant d'une grande...

- Cat, t'es sûre que ça fa ? s'inquiéta Axelle. Tu fais une drôle de tête, depuis tout à l'heure. T'es sûre que t'as pas enfie d'aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Mais, euh... Non ! sursauta la brunette, en se réinstallant un peu plus convenablement sur sa chaise. Non, non ! Je t'assure que ça va !

- Et quelqu'un a-t-il une petite idée de ce que nous allons étudier, maintenant ? Oui ? Cerise ?

Quoi ? Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Cat n'avait quand même pas pu laisser passer une occasion comme celle-là ! Affolée, paniquée, elle n'arrêta pas de regarder alternativement le professeur Lupin et Cerise, priant pour que cette dernière ne sorte pas la bonne réponse, car, elle, elle savait ! Oui, elle, elle la connaissait, la bonne réponse, puisque, durant toutes ses vacances, elle n'avait cessé de parcourir sans relâche son livre de Défense contre les forces du mal, gardant le nez plongé dedans à longueur de journée, découvrant ainsi les prochains sujets qu'elle allait aborder en cours. Elle les connaissait tous par cœur, elle aurait tous pu les énumérer ! Elle savait que, dès à présent, ce qu'ils allaient étudier, c'étaient...

- Les Sombrals ! répondit Cerise, avec le grand sourire de l'élève sûre d'elle.

- C'est exact ! s'exclama Remus Lupin, d'un air bonnement surpris. Bravo ! Vous avez sûrement eu la curiosité de tourner les pages de votre livre, pour voir la suite du programme...

- Oui, en effet, confirma Cerise, d'un ton flatteur, et en plissant les yeux de contentement. J'ai un peu parcouru mon livre, durant les vacances !

Cette fois-ci, c'était trop ! Cat se retourna plus sauvagement que jamais vers son ex-camarade, dans un grand raclement de sa chaise qui ne passa point inaperçu, et elle se serait volontiers jetée sur Cerise pour lui serrer le cou, si elle ne s'était pas sentie enfermée dans une salle de cours. Le regard qu'elle lança à l'autre brune compensa la violence physique qu'elle ne pouvait faire éclater : il était flamboyant de rage. Mais Cerise, trop plongée dans l'échange flatteries-compliments qu'elle commençait à avoir avec le professeur Lupin, ne remarqua même pas ce regard meurtrier, et bientôt, Cat eut encore plus de raisons de vouloir commettre un crime.

- Cela me fait plaisir de voir que des élèves portent autant d'intérêt à la Défense contre les forces du mal, même pendant les vacances, et au point de vouloir connaître le thème du cours à venir ! avoua le châtain, d'un air sincère. J'accorde dix points à Serdaigle, pour avoir eu cette curiosité !

Cathie Mist fut la seule et unique élève de sa maison à dévisager Cerise Flint avec une flamme de haine brûlant dans ses yeux. Tous les autres la regardaient avec gratitude, la remerciaient jovialement et la complimentaient même avec énergie. Mais le pire de tous les compliments que Cat puisse entendre, celui qu'elle avait le plus de mal à supporter, c'était celui du professeur Lupin. Pas qu'elle lui en voulait personnellement, ni qu'elle avait quelque chose contre lui (tout au contraire), mais le fait que ce soit _lui_, l'homme qu'elle aimait, qui flatte Cerise, cette intello, cette première de la classe, et cette indubitable lèche-bottes de profs, dont le seul but était de devenir la favorite, sans pour autant avoir une sincère admiration pour l'enseignant qu'elle amadouait, ce fait simple et pourtant si cruel était insupportable pour Cat. De plus, elle était saisie par l'injustice qui la frappait. S'il y avait bien une Serdaigle dans la classe qui avait passé toutes ses vacances à bouquiner son livre de Défense contre les forces du mal, c'était elle. Elle l'avait fait avec un intérêt hors du commun pour la matière, avec une passion très certainement inégalable, et avec un véritable manque de ne pouvoir assister encore aux cours de Mr Lupin. Elle méritait plus que quiconque les louanges de ce dernier. Or elle n'avait pas levé la main pour les obtenir, trop absorbée par ses contemplations. Alors, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un à blâmer, et après qui s'en prendre, ce n'était ni Cerise, encore moins Mr Lupin : c'était elle.

Jalouse, jalouse, évidemment qu'elle était jalouse... Mais elle avait ses raisons, aussi. Cette Cerise était si hypocrite.

- Oh, vraiment, merci, professeur Lupin ! s'exclama la bonne élève, en imitant un air gêné. Mais ce n'était rien, il ne fallait pas !

Sa baguette, sa baguette ! Où était-elle ? Il lui fallait sa baguette ! Cette fois-ci, c'était la fin, Cerise avait dépassé les bornes. Cat allait la provoquer en duel, et elle n'allait pas lui laisser la vie sauve, pas l'ombre d'une chance de s'en sortir et de continuer ses petites cajoleries avec Mr Lupin. Car il était à elle ! A elle seule !

* * *

- Franchement, tu n'as pas à être jalouse que tel ou tel élève reçoive des compliments du professeur Lupin, raisonna Vince.

Celui-ci avait pris sa forme d'Animagus, et c'était donc sous l'apparence d'un petit canard qu'il discutait avec Cat, en ce mardi soir. Le monde inhabituel qui peuplait le dortoir des filles avait obligé les deux amis à se réfugier autre part, et la seule planque convenable qu'ils avaient trouvée était... « Dans un couloir ? » s'était interloqué Vince, lorsque Cat lui avait montré l'endroit. « Je t'assure qu'il n'y a jamais personne qui passe, ici ! » l'avait rassuré la brunette, un peu gênée. « C'est comme un couloir secret. Personne ne le connaît ». « Ca aurait été le couloir qui conduisait à la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal, j'aurais compris » avait avoué Coincoin, perplexe. « Mais là... ». Et, finalement, Cat l'avait emporté, et le lieu avait été adopté comme second QG, ou planque de secours.

La jeune fille, encore habillée dans son uniforme de Serdaigle, était assise au beau milieu du couloir désert et éclairé par quelques flambeaux, le dos appuyé contre un mur et les bras entourant ses genoux repliés. Vince se tenait à côté d'elle, obligé par sa petite taille de lever son bec pour pouvoir observer la tête de son amie.

- Tu n'as pas vu comment Cerise a joué sa lèche-bottes ! gémit Cat. Je ne peux pas supporter qu'elle le fasse avec Mr Lupin, et que lui se laisse attendrir, en ne voyant rien de son hypocrisie.

- Ca, tu n'en es pas sûre ! remarqua sagement Coincoin. Et permets-moi même d'en douter ! Généralement, un bon prof se rend toujours compte de la fausseté placée dans certaines flatteries, et, même s'il ne le montre pas, ou s'il semble montrer l'inverse, il ne se laissera pas atteindre par ces petites caresses. Au contraire, il saura désormais à quoi s'en tenir, et se méfiera légèrement de ces élèves flatteurs. Et puis, le professeur Lupin n'a pas l'air d'être un homme à s'intéresser aux personnes qu'il rencontre. C'est en tout cas l'impression physique qu'il me donne...

- Tu étudies la physionomie, maintenant ? s'étonna la jeune fille. Excuse-moi de ne pas être d'accord avec toi, mais Mr Lupin a _clairement_ l'air de s'attacher aux personnes qu'il côtoie. Avec ses collègues, il discute, il rit de bon cœur. Si ça, ce n'est pas une preuve de l'intérêt qu'il porte à ses confrères, alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Avec ses collègues, d'accord, admit Vince. Mais avec ses élèves, ça m'étonnerait... Ecoute, il doit avoir plus d'une centaine d'élèves à Poudlard, il sait qu'il est là pour leur faire cours, pas pour autre chose, et pas pour s'intéresser à chacun, cas par cas - encore moins aux lèches-bottes...

- Bon, bah dans ce cas, je suis mal barrée..., constata la brunette, avec des yeux effarés.

- Pourquoi ? Tu es une lèche-botte ?

- Non, mais...

- Bon, alors passons ! Ce que je me demande, maintenant, c'est si tu vas vraiment finir un jour ce petit jeu que tu as commencé avec lui... Tu me sembles être de plus en plus accro à lui...

- C'est vrai, consentit Cat, mais c'est pour ça que je veux arrêter. Tu vois, ces vacances d'octobre, c'est la première fois que je les passe avec autant de nostalgie, la première fois que je ressens un réel vide, un réel manque des cours, et une horrible envie d'être à la rentrée ! C'est la première fois que ça me fait ça ! Et j'ai peur que ça recommence ! J'appréhende les vacances de Noël, car, en plus, je rentre chez moi pour les fêtes. Ce qui veut dire que je n'aurai plus l'ombre d'une chance de le revoir, même pas à midi, dans le réfectoire, ni à la bibliothèque, et ce pendant deux semaines !

- Deux semaines ! répéta Vince, comme pour mieux prendre conscience de cette fatalité. C'est vrai que ça fait long...

- Ben oui..., acquiesça Cat, d'une petite voix.

- Ah, toi ! Vraiment ! s'exclama alors le canard. Tous les autres élèves trouvent que deux semaines de vacances ce n'est pas assez, et toi tu affirmes le contraire !

- Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! protesta la Serdaigle. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive ! Je deviens bizarre, sans m'en rendre compte !

- Hmmm... L'amour, c'est ça ? Allez, arrête tes bêtises ! Si tu veux oui ou non cesser ce petit jeu avec ce prof, c'est à toi seule d'en décider. Si tu n'es pas décidée à t'en sortir, je ne peux rien faire pour toi.

- Tu pourrais quand même me dire comment faire pour réussir à l'oublier, non ? Aide-moi au moins sur ce point-là ! Car, je te le dis, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de passer mes vacances de Noël à le chercher dans toutes les pièces de ma maison !

- Hmmm... Je sais qu'oublier quelqu'un n'est pas chose facile... Je peux cependant te donner quelques conseils, comme essayer de penser à autre chose qu'aux cours, à t'aérer un peu, en jouant, pourquoi pas, une bonne petite partie de Quidditch avec tes copines, à bavarder avec elles de choses et d'autres, à t'intéresser plus grandement que jamais à tes passions, Avada Kedavra, Pattemplomb... Mais, encore une fois, tout cela dépend de si tu en as l'envie ou pas, de ce que tu penses vraiment de ce prof, et de ce que tu comptes réellement faire...

- De ce que je compte faire..., répéta Cat, en souriant. Hmmm... Je compte lui faire : du bouche-à-bouche, le nœud de sa cravate, un bisou sur la joue, son lavage-repassage, un bisou dans le cou, son goûter, un bisou sur le coin de sa bouche, ses lacets, un bisou sur ses lèvres, son petit déjeuner, un bisou sur une autre partie de son corps au choix, son lit, hmmm... Et puis, bien d'autres choses encore, mais que je préfère taire, car ça ne te regarde pas !

- Arrête, arrête, arrête ! s'exclama Coincoin, en secouant négativement sa tête. Je ne veux pas en entendre davantage ! Ah là là... Qu'ai-je fait pour attirer une tarée pareille ?

- Oui, oui, oui ! Plains-toi ! Mais tu as de la chance, tu sais ? Mr Lupin, lui, par contre, il n'a pas tellement de bol !

* * *

Cat l'avait dit elle-même : cet amour, cette obsession pour le professeur Lupin la rendaient bizarre, pour ne pas dire folle. Les prémices de toute cette bizarrerie s'étaient très certainement déclenchées juste après la nuit où elle avait rêvé de lui pour la première fois, songe dans lequel elle s'était vue l'enlacer tendrement sur un banc public. Suite à ce rêve, elle n'avait plus été la même. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué sur le moment, mais maintenant, elle pouvait se l'admettre. Sa raison s'était égarée, elle cherchait Mr Lupin partout, elle avait des hallucinations, elle croyait le voir dans tous les recoins de Poudlard, et, lorsqu'elle le voyait enfin, elle refusait de le quitter des yeux, de peur d'en perdre une seule miette. Elle était devenue totalement démente : les vacances qui, pour elle, avaient toujours été une formidable période de détente, étaient maintenant de longues journées d'ennui à redouter ; et les jours de cours (en particulier de Défense contre les forces du mal) avaient perdu leur côté morne, pour se transformer en une véritable bénédiction. L'amour que Cat portait désormais à ce qu'elle détestait jadis était tel, qu'elle venait parfois à se promener dans le couloir de la Défense contre les forces du mal, et qu'elle se serait même couchée par terre pour embrasser le sol sur lequel avait marché Mr Lupin, si elle avait été sûre de ne pas être vue.

Avec tous ces symptômes manifestes, l'on aurait pu croire que sa folie avait atteint son paroxysme. Hélas, ce n'était pas encore le cas, car bientôt, un nouveau signe d'aliénation se développa en elle. Un petit signe, mais peut-être le pire de tous, car de celui-là tout le monde pouvait s'en rendre compte : Cat se mettait à rire toute seule.

Ce phénomène étrange se produisit pour la première fois dans la nuit du mardi 3 au mercredi 4 novembre, juste après la petite conversation avec Vince, et précisément vers minuit et des poussières. La brunette n'avait pas sommeil. Elle était pourtant bien blottie dans son lit, emmitouflée dans ses couvertures. L'atmosphère du dortoir était calme et paisible, aucun bruit. L'air était bon, tiède, voire chaud. Mais rien à faire : elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Cela faisait maintenant depuis vingt et une heures trente (heure à laquelle elle s'était couchée) qu'elle se tournait et se retournait sans cesse sur son matelas, dans la vaine recherche d'une position plus confortable pour dormir. Presque trois heures que cela durait, et toujours rien : elle était toujours éveillée.

Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, elle regardait le rebord de son chevet, légèrement éclairé par la lueur blanche du croissant de lune. A vrai dire, elle avait chaud. C'était peut-être cela qui la faisait ne pas trouver le sommeil... Elle était excitée, aussi. Excitée comme une puce ! Elle avait envie de remuer, de bouger, de sauter dans tous les sens. Frétiller dans son lit, faire du trampoline sur son matelas, écouter du Avada Kedavra et secouer la tête. Ses retrouvailles avec les cours du professeur Lupin l'avaient rendue d'une humeur exceptionnellement joyeuse, alors il fallait bien faire éclater toute cette allégresse. C'était un besoin, elle le sentait. Si elle ne le faisait pas, elle allait certainement rester éveillée jusqu'au matin. Et, ciel ! Cela allait-il être la première nuit blanche qu'elle allait passer ? Si ça devenait le cas, bonjour la tête qu'elle allait avoir au petit matin ! Une morte vivante ! Ses amies n'allaient pas la reconnaître ! Avec ses cheveux en pétard, ses paupières à moitié closes, et ses gros cernes noirs sous les yeux... Mais, une minute ! Cela ne ressemblait-il pas un peu au professeur Lupin ?

Cat se mit alors à glousser dans son lit. Non ! Non ! Mr Lupin n'avait quand même pas les cheveux décoiffés ! Au contraire, il se les peignait très bien, avec cette raie sur le côté gauche de sa tête, qui faisait retomber quelques mèches éparses sur le côté droit de son front. Sa coiffure était très soignée. Ses paupières, par contre... Il était vrai qu'elles lui semblaient un peu lourdes, par moments. Tout comme il était vrai que des cernes noirs étaient parfois visibles sous ses yeux. Mais alors cela n'avait rien de drôle, et ce n'était absolument pas une raison de se moquer. Si Mr Lupin avait l'air fatigué, voire malade, c'était probablement parce qu'il ne dormait pas bien la nuit... Cat s'en inquiétait...

Oooh, mais si c'était vraiment ça, elle pourrait volontiers se porter volontaire pour aider le professeur Lupin à s'endormir ! Elle se glisserait dans son lit, se serrerait contre lui, l'entourerait tendrement de ses bras, le réchaufferait de la chaleur de son corps, et le câlinerait jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le sommeil. Ou bien, s'il s'avérait être réellement insomniaque, peut-être qu'elle ferait quelque chose d'autre, pour qu'il passe une meilleure nuit...

Ah, ça, non ! Cat émit un nouveau cri suraigu d'émotions. Elle n'avait pas le droit ! Vraiment, elle n'avait pas le droit de penser à de telles choses, surtout d'un professeur ! Elle le respectait avec dévotion, et elle devait continuer de le faire. Ne pas se laisser aller, à s'imaginer une éventuelle nuit passée avec lui, dans sa chambre, sous une lumière profondément tamisée...

Aaah, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle crevait de chaud, maintenant, elle suffoquait. Dans un brusque mouvement, elle arracha les couvertures de sur elle, et les rejeta sur le côté, pour se libérer de cette fournaise. Le front luisant de sueur, la langue pendante, elle écarta les jambes et les bras, comme si elle se préparait à subir le supplice de la roue, et permit à son corps de retrouver une certaine fraîcheur ambiante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ca fa pas ? chuchota Axelle, que le bruit des couvertures violemment retournées avait réveillée.

- J'ai chaud ! murmura Cat, en guise de réponse, et l'Allemande se rendormit.

Après tout, la brunette n'avait aucune raison d'être en chaleur, car ses pensées concernant son professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal n'avaient rien d'obscène. Coucher avec Mr Lupin, ça ne voulait pas forcément dire avoir un rapport sexuel avec lui. Ca pouvait aussi très bien signifier dormir dans son lit, avec lui, en toute chasteté. C'était d'ailleurs uniquement dans ce sens-là que Cat le voyait ! Tout comme le fait de passer la nuit avec lui, dans sa chambre, mais de ne point dormir. Il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu érotique là-dessous, puisque la seule idée de Cat, pour calmer l'insomnie du professeur Lupin, c'était de jouer au puzzle avec lui (n'est-ce pas ?) !

Sur ce, la Serdaigle éclata à nouveau de rire toute seule, et elle regretta de ne plus avoir de couvertures qui puissent camoufler ses rires. Si elle continuait comme ça en divagations, elle n'allait jamais réussir à s'endormir. Et le lendemain, si elle rencontrait Mr Lupin, cette fois-ci, ce ne serait pas elle qui lui demanderait s'il avait bien dormi. Ce serait lui ! « Oh, je vous avoue que j'aurais beaucoup mieux dormi si j'avais été dans votre lit, avec vous ! » aurait-elle répondu, avec un grand sourire. A cette pensée hilarante, ce fut plus fort qu'elle, et elle explosa littéralement de rire dans le dortoir silencieux. Aussitôt consciente de la bêtise qu'elle venait de faire, elle se plaqua une main sur la bouche, pour étouffer ses gloussements. Mais elle manqua bientôt d'air, et ses bruits de suffocation la firent encore plus rire. C'était parti ! Elle avait attrapé une crise de fou rire en pleine nuit. Désormais, elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle rigolait ! A cause de ses propres rires, sûrement, et de la situation extravagante dans laquelle elle se trouvait : celle d'éclater de rire, toute seule, dans son lit, à minuit.

- C'est pas bientôt fini ? rugit une voix, qui provenait de l'autre bout du dortoir.

- Hi hi hi !

Suite à cette plainte plutôt agressive, Cat fit alors des efforts pour essayer de se calmer, et elle y arriva finalement, en réajustant ses couvertures sur elle, en s'enroulant fermement dedans, pour s'en servir comme d'une camisole de force, et en mordant férocement son oreiller, pour empêcher le moindre son de sortir de sa bouche. De brefs soubresauts s'emparaient d'elle sans prévenir, faisant vibrer les ressorts du matelas de son lit, mais du reste, la folle était neutralisée.

Pour en revenir, cependant, au professeur Lupin : elle qui voulait à tout prix dormir dans son lit, était-elle sûre, aussi, qu'elle serait arrivée à trouver le sommeil ? A cet instant, elle s'imagina la scène : elle-même, dans un lit deux places, couchée tout à côté de lui, sous des couvertures, et la tête reposée sur un gros oreiller, tournée vers cet homme. Cet homme, un adulte, dormant tranquillement, peut-être torse nu (oooh !), le visage tourné vers la fillette. Elle aurait vu sa figure du plus près qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu, elle aurait étudié chaque trait, chaque détail de son visage, elle aurait senti la chaleur de son corps, sa si proche présence... Oh non, vraiment, elle n'aurait pas pu dormir ! Elle aurait fait une nuit blanche, comme celle-ci !

* * *

- Très bien. Vous aviez donc un travail à me rendre pour aujourd'hui, déclara le professeur McGonagall, en ce mercredi après-midi, devant une classe de Serdaigle cinquième année, qui venait juste de s'installer. Sortez-le et posez-le sur votre table, je vais passer pour le ramasser...

- Excusez-moi, professeur, émit Axelle, en agitant sa main en l'air. Mais de quel trafail parlez-fous ? Che n'en ai pas soufenir...

- Je parle du... protocole-expérimental-de-la-métamorphose-d'un-dé-à-coudre-en-épingle-à-nourrice-que-vous-deviez-me-rédiger-pour-aujourd'hui, répondit brusquement l'enseignante, pour prouver son agacement devant l'ignorance de l'Allemande.

- C'est sûrement le machin que tu as gribouillé hier soir, avant d'aller te coucher, dit Cat, en voulant éclairer son amie. Tu sais, le truc auquel tu m'as dit que tu ne comprenais rien, et que tu allais bâcler en cinq minutes.

Sur ce, le professeur McGonagall posa des yeux scandalisés sur les deux élèves, et Axelle dévisagea Cat avec un regard meurtrier, qui voulait dire : « Tu me le payeras ! ».

- Dépêchez-vous donc de me le sortir, je le ramasse, et il est noté ! rugit McGonagall, blanche de rage, avant de tourner les talons vers l'autre bout de la salle, pour commencer sa collecte des parchemins.

- Et ben... Elle a pas l'air de bonne humeur, la fieille..., constata la blonde, tout en fouillant dans son sac pour chercher sa copie.

- J'espère pour toi que tu as ton compte-rendu, sinon tu vas la voir rappliquer plus vite que prévu..., lança la brunette, en ouvrant elle aussi son cartable.

Les deux jeunes filles remuèrent dans des gestes similaires et synchrones le contenu de leur sac, se demandant où elles avaient bien pu mettre ce fichu parchemin, triant livres et cahiers, passant en revue toutes les feuilles volantes, retrouvant même certains documents qui traînaient au fond de leur cartable depuis la rentrée des classes, dont elles avaient complètement oublié l'existence, et qui étaient réduits à des fragments de papiers froissés, pliés en accordéon, ou bien à des confettis.

- Cat, tu ne fas pas le croire, s'exclama Axelle, en se tournant vers sa camarade, avec des yeux médusés. Che crois que ch'ai oublié mon compte-rendu...

- T'es sûre ? demanda la brune, qui continuait ses recherches parmi ses bouquins. T'as bien fouillé partout dans ton sac ?

- Ben..., fit l'Allemande, en soulevant son sac au-dessus de la table. Oui...

Sur ce, elle renversa son cartable, et le secoua frénétiquement de haut en bas, de façon à ce qu'il soit entièrement vidé de son contenu.

- Y'a rien à faire, che le retroufe pas ! persista Axelle, en enfonçant sa tête dans son sac, pour une enquête plus approfondie. Professeur ! Comment fait-on si on a oublié son compte-rendu ?

- Si vous n'avez pas votre compte-rendu pour aujourd'hui, vous me le rendrez demain matin. Mais ce sera un point en moins, répondit McGonagall, d'un air pincé.

Avec soulagement, Cat retrouva enfin le parchemin de Métamorphose qu'elle avait rédigé pendant le week-end, et qu'elle avait glissé dans son vieux bouquin d'Histoire de la magie. Elle avait bien cru ne jamais le retrouver, et tomber dans le même cas qu'Axelle. Heureusement, pensa-t-elle en saisissant entre ses doigts un bout du parchemin pour le tirer de son sac, elle n'allait pas avoir un point en moins.

- Et comment peut-on fous le rendre demain matin, puisqu'on n'a pas cours afec fous de la matinée ? questionna la blonde.

- Vous viendrez le déposer dans mon casier, à la salle des professeurs...

Ce fut ainsi qu'un déclic se déclencha instantanément dans la tête de Cat. Un déclic instinctif, qui provoqua l'arrêt immédiat du geste de sa main qui allait sortir son compte-rendu de son sac. La jeune fille se paralysa. Mais, dans son esprit, ce fut tout un engrenage qui se mit en marche. La salle des profs, le professeur Lupin, le voir, le lendemain, un jeudi, alors qu'elle n'avait pas cours avec lui, et qu'elle avait très peu de chances de le croiser. L'occasion était trop bonne ! C'était une aubaine ! Même si pour cela elle devait mentir en faisant croire qu'elle n'avait finalement pas son compte-rendu, même si pour cela elle devait ranger frénétiquement celui-ci au fond de son sac - comme elle le faisait maintenant -, afin de le dissimuler, et même si pour cela elle devait perdre un point, elle voulait le revoir. Et puis quoi ? Un misérable point, contre une minute de plus dans sa vie de l'inoubliable vision du professeur Lupin ! Dans la salle des profs, en plus ! Dans son cadre de vie, dans son refuge, dans sa tanière !

- Te moque pas de moi, mais je crois que je n'ai pas mon compte-rendu, annonça la brunette, en refermant son cartable et en le reposant à ses pieds.

- Quoi ? Toi non plus ? se réjouit Axelle, alors que le professeur McGonagall arrivait vers les deux jeunes filles.

- Alors, Miss Kraft ? demanda l'enseignante. C'est définitif ? Pas de compte-rendu ?

- Che l'ai cherché partout, mais hélas..., soupira Axelle, d'une façon théâtrale et tragique.

- Miss Mist ?

- Euh... Non, non, je ne l'ai pas ! assura la brunette, d'une manière un peu trop vive et joyeuse pour sembler vraie.

- Un point en moins, déclara froidement McGonagall.

- M'en fous ! chantonna Cat, avec un sourire ravi.

- Pardon ?

- Euh... Non, rien !

- Dans mon casier, demain matin, à la première heure.

- C'est parfait !

- C'est vous qui voyez..., fit McGonagall, avec des yeux sceptiques.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le réveil de Cat sonna à sept heures, et la jeune fille sauta hors de son lit dans un bond joyeux, déjà pleine d'entrain et d'énergie. Sa première occupation fut d'aller réveiller Axelle : elle arracha les couvertures dans lesquelles elle était emmitouflée, et la secoua par les épaules d'une manière frénétique, comme s'il s'agissait d'un pommier dont elle voulait faire tomber tous les fruits.

- Debout ! Réveille-toi ! chanta la brunette. On doit aller remettre notre compte-rendu dans le casier de McGonagall, à la salle des profs !

- Hein ? fit la blonde, déboussolée. Mais on commence les cours à dix heures ! On aurait pas pu y aller à dix heures moins cinq ?

- Non ! McGonagall a dit : « Demain matin, à la première heure ». Alors on y va maintenant ! Et estime-toi heureuse si je n'ai pas respecté la consigne de McGonagall à la lettre, et si je ne t'ai pas fait lever à une heure du matin !

- De toute manière, la salle des profs n'aurait pas été ouferte, à cette heure-là, bougonna l'Allemande, en sortant bien malgré elle de sa couchette.

Hmmm... Non... Et le beau professeur Lupin n'aurait pas été là, lui non plus.

* * *

A nouveau, elle y était. Devant cette porte de bois de chêne verni, brillante, invitante... Une belle poignée, faite dans un argent éclatant, un petit écriteau en or, avec, inscrit dessus : « Salle des professeurs ». La dernière fois qu'elle s'était trouvée face à cette porte, c'était lors du tout premier cours avec le professeur Lupin, lorsqu'il avait chargé ses élèves de rechercher un épouvantard. Cette fois-là, Cat n'avait pas pris conscience de combien la porte de la salle des profs pouvait être attirante... Maintenant, elle s'en rendait bien compte... Parce que, maintenant, et depuis la dernière fois, tout avait changé. Alors, qui du bois verni, de la poignée argentée, ou de l'écriteau en or, Cat allait-elle embrasser ? Hmmm... La poignée... Mr Lupin avait sûrement posé sa main dessus...

- Bon alors, tu l'oufres, cette porte ? s'impatienta Axelle, qui stagnait derrière Cat.

- Euh... Oui, oui !

_Toc toc toc !_

- Ent..., commença une voix à l'intérieur.

Mais Cat n'attendit pas une microseconde de plus, et poussa la porte avec une force incroyable, l'ouvrant en grand et la cognant violemment contre quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

- Et voilà..., soupira l'Allemande d'un air blasé, en voyant le professeur Rogue qui se tenait juste derrière la porte, et qui recouvrait douloureusement son nez de ses deux mains. Un autre point en moins pour avoir cogné un enseignant...

- Ah... Aaah... Dé... Désolée..., balbutia Cat avec effroi, en portant sa main à sa bouche. Je... Je ne savais pas que vous étiez juste derrière...

- Savez-vous au moins attendre qu'on vous dise si pouvez entrer ? rétorqua furieusement Rogue.

Sur ce, il quitta la salle avec colère - sans doute allait-il à l'infirmerie -, dépassant Cat et Axelle qui étaient rentrées à l'intérieur, et faisant claquer la porte derrière elles, dans un choc énorme. La brunette était restée figée sur place, encore paralysée par ce qu'elle avait fait, et par la chance qu'elle avait eue de ne pas se faire retirer de points ou obtenir une punition. L'Allemande, elle, restait plutôt détachée.

- Pas notre faute si son nez dépasse la taille réglementaire et reste plus exposé aux coups que les autres parties de son corps..., lança-t-elle.

Un petit rire amusé, provenant du fond de la salle, lui répondit, et Cat tourna immédiatement la tête dans sa direction. Ce rire, elle l'avait instantanément reconnu. A la fois discret, agréable, sincère, joyeux. C'était lui ! C'était le professeur Lupin ! Déjà parfaitement prêt, à cette heure matinale. Correctement habillé, dans son costume à veste et à pantalon gris, avec sa chemise blanche et sa cravate noire. Il était assis au fond de la pièce, dans un petit fauteuil matelassé, en face d'une table basse sur laquelle reposait une tasse de thé encore fumante. Les jambes croisées, d'une allure décontractée, il observait les deux Serdaigle d'un regard malicieux, partageant la petite moquerie d'Axelle (avec réserve, cependant). Il était le seul enseignant à occuper la salle. C'était quand même un bol incroyable, pour Cat. Sans plus attendre, celle-ci fonça droit sur lui. A vrai dire, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle se dirigeait précipitamment vers lui. Elle allait lui sauter dessus, peut-être ? Non, elle n'oserait pas ! Et puis, Axelle était là, elle ne pourrait pas se le permettre. Mais il l'attirait, indubitablement, comme un aimant, elle avait besoin de le voir de plus près, il lui avait tellement manqué, depuis hier après-midi.

- Bonjour ! fit-elle, avec un sourire radieux, lorsqu'elle l'atteignit. Est-ce que vous savez où se trouve le casier du professeur McGonagall ? On doit lui remettre quelque chose...

- Oui, répondit Mr Lupin, en fronçant quelque peu les sourcils, comme pour s'aider à se concentrer et à s'en souvenir. Je crois qu'il est par là-bas..., dit-il, en désignant du doigt l'entrée de la salle des profs.

- Ah... Il était juste à côté de la porte, en fait..., constata Cat.

- Un peu comme le professeur Rogue..., ajouta Axelle, qui avait déjà trouvé le casier en question : une sorte de boîte aux lettres en bois, fixée contre le mur de droite, et alignée avec d'autres casiers du même type.

A sa plus grande tristesse, Cat conclut qu'il était temps pour elle de prendre congé du professeur Lupin, pour aller déposer son compte-rendu dans le casier qu'il lui avait indiqué. Cependant, il lui semblait très dur de se séparer de lui, et elle tenta de faire durer un peu plus le plaisir, en s'adressant à lui par des :

- Bon... Ben... Euh... Merci !

Ces quatre mots ridicules lui valurent un petit sourire charmant de la part du professeur, et lui permirent d'observer encore un peu plus ses chaussures de cuir noir à lacets, ses yeux d'ambre et sa fine moustache. Gardant ses dernières images si agréables dans son esprit, elle lui tourna ensuite le dos, et marcha vers la rangée de casiers, contre le mur de droite. Elle ne rejoignit pas tout de suite l'entrée de la salle, non. Elle resta encore un peu au fond, toujours dans la volonté de ne pas quitter le professeur Lupin. Hélas, il fallait bien qu'elle s'en éloigne, sinon lui et Axelle allaient croire qu'elle était bigleuse ou sourde, pour ne pas avoir compris que le casier de McGonagall ne se trouvait pas là, mais là-bas.

Elle opéra alors sa migration avec douceur, passant devant chaque casier d'un pas lent, lisant le nom de chaque professeur à qui il appartenait, ayant soudainement l'envie de trouver celui de Mr Lupin et d'avoir le plaisir de lire son nom. Elle le rencontra en milieu de chemin, au beau milieu de tous les autres casiers, orné d'une petite plaquette dorée, sur laquelle était gravé : « Mr Lupin ». Elle se serait volontiers arrêtée devant, pour le contempler plus longtemps, elle aurait volontiers fait glisser son doigt dessus, elle aurait, avec joie, déposé un petit mot dans cette ouverture si invitante. Mais elle dut continuer sa progression jusqu'au casier de McGonagall, car, à présent, Mr Lupin et Axelle devaient sûrement l'observer avec inquiétude. En effet, lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant la boîte aux lettres portant le nom de « McGonagall », l'Allemande stationnait juste à côté, et regardait sa camarade avec des yeux sceptiques.

- Prends ton temps, surtout..., lança-t-elle d'un air ironique, tandis que Cat faisait lentement glisser son parchemin à l'intérieur de la boîte en bois. Che te signale que ch'aimerais bien retourner me coucher, après... Il est sept heures et demi, on a encore deux heures et demi defant nous...

- Ca y est, c'est bon ! On peut y aller ! rassura Cat, avec un sourire gêné.

Au moins, elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu pour rester le plus longtemps possible dans la même pièce que le professeur Lupin ! Elle avait bien dû réussir à y rester une minute entière ! Une minute de plus avec Remus Lupin, pour un point en moins à son compte-rendu. Si le choix s'était présenté à elle, elle aurait sans hésitations cédé dix points de sa note contre dix minutes en la présence de Mr Lupin. C'était ce qu'elle pensait, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, qu'elle dit au revoir à l'enseignant, et qu'elle quitta la salle, à la suite de sa copine. Et lorsqu'elle referma la porte et qu'elle s'engagea dans le couloir, elle se dit que, si elle avait été invisible, elle aurait pu rester tout le temps qu'elle aurait voulu dans la salle des profs, à regarder le professeur Lupin.


	12. La folle invisible

**Chapitre 12  
**_La folle invisible_

Drôle de scène que celle d'un garçon et d'une fille, tous les deux assis au beau milieu d'un couloir désert, face à face, leur dos collé contre le mur opposé, par un jeudi matin d'assez bonne heure. La fille, qui venait de faire un tour dans la salle des profs, à peine une heure plus tôt, parlait en riant ; le garçon, qui ne commençait ses cours qu'à onze heures, dormait en ronflant.

- Coincoin ? Coincoin ? Tu m'écoutes ? fit Cat, en se penchant vers Vince et en le secouant par l'épaule, pour le sortir de ses songes.

- Rmmf... Hein ? Ah ! bredouilla le châtain, en s'éveillant enfin. Tu en étais où ?

- Au moment où je suis passée devant son casier et où j'ai hésité à y déposer quelque chose ou à me retourner vers lui pour le regarder une dernière fois.

- Ah..., émit Vince dans un bâillement.

- Et ne te rendors pas ! menaça la jeune fille, avec un regard foudroyant.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle retrouvait Vince lors de leurs petits rendez-vous secrets, Cat ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui parler de Mr Lupin, et de lui raconter toutes les anecdotes les plus récentes qu'elle avait à lui fournir au sujet de cet enseignant. Et, comme à chaque fois que Cat lui farcissait la tête avec Mr Lupin par ci, Mr Lupin par-là, Vince s'endormait. Les longs éloges que Cat formulait au sujet de son prof de Défense contre les forces du mal devaient, assurément, avoir leur effet soporifique. Hélas, la pauvre jeune fille ne s'en rendait pas compte : elle était si transportée avec ses « Oh ! Sa cravate était si belle ! », « Oh ! Il était si bien rasé ! », « Oh ! Ses chaussures en cuir étaient si bien lacées ! », et autres exclamations de ce genre...

- Enfin, dit Cat, d'un air qui semblait conclusif, toujours est-il que je pense que j'ai fait quelques progrès, depuis la dernière fois. Oui, vois-tu, j'ai noté quelques améliorations dans mon état d'esprit : je ne pense plus trop à lui.

Eberlué, Vince écarquilla subitement les yeux.

- Je crois que j'ai mal entendu..., lança-t-il. Redis-moi ça !

- Je te dis que, ces derniers temps, je ne pense plus trop au professeur Lupin. C'est vrai !

- Après tout ce que tu viens de me raconter à son sujet ?

- Oh ! Arrête ! Tu n'en as écouté que la moitié !

- Très bien..., déclara le garçon, comme s'il se rendait. Explique-moi alors dans quelles circonstances tu arrives à ne plus trop penser à lui ?

- Eh bien, j'ai suivi les conseils que tu m'avais donnés : je me suis concentrée un peu plus sur mes études, dans les autres matières que la Défense contre les forces du mal, j'ai imaginé tout ce que j'allais pouvoir faire chez moi, pendant les vacances de Noël, et j'ai pensé à plein d'autres choses qui m'ont permis d'oublier le professeur Lupin quelques instants...

- Quelques instants..., répéta Vince, sceptique.

- Oui, mais c'est déjà bien ! Je pense beaucoup moins à lui qu'avant. Quelque part, je me sens mieux, plus libre, et fière de moi : j'ai pratiquement réussi à me dé-droguer de lui.

- Hmmm... Si tu réussis à ne plus trop penser à lui, cela veut déjà dire que tu n'en es pas amoureuse. Sinon, tu ne saurais pas t'en passer du tout.

A ces mots, le cœur de Cat manqua un battement. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Pas amoureuse ? Elle ? Alors que c'était justement l'inverse qu'elle avait dû avouer à son ami qui, quelques jours auparavant, cherchait à savoir la nature des sentiments qu'elle portait pour le professeur Lupin ? Alors que c'était justement l'inverse qu'elle avait dû s'avouer à elle-même, dans une prise de conscience pas forcément évidente ? Maintenant, après ces deux durs aveux, Vince lui annonçait qu'elle s'était trompée, qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse ? Mais pourquoi ne le lui avait-il pas dit plus tôt ? Et même, pourquoi lui avait-il demandé si elle était ou non amoureuse de Mr Lupin, s'il connaissait déjà la réponse ? Il s'était joué d'elle, il avait observé sa petite comédie amoureuse d'un œil moqueur, se disant que tout cela n'était rien, rien qu'une banale admiration vouée par une élève à un professeur... Mais non... Ce n'était pas ça ! Ce n'était pas possible !

Vince avait eu beau se moquer d'elle, c'était lui qui s'était trompé ! Il avait sous-estimé ses sentiments, c'était certain ! Autrement, tout cela n'était pas possible. Autrement, qu'était cette émotion que Cat ressentait, si ce n'était point de l'amour ? Comment appeler cette force, cette sensation inconnue et enivrante, si Cat ne pouvait pas lui donner le nom d'amour ? Car l'amour... Maintenant, elle savait ce que c'était ! Elle en était persuadée ! Avant, elle n'avait pas cette connaissance, elle n'avait pas idée de quels pouvaient en être les symptômes, elle pensait que tout le monde savait, sauf elle, et, venant parfois à se dire que jamais elle n'aimerait, qu'elle était incapable d'aimer, elle se permettait même de mépriser l'amour. Puisque, pour elle, c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas, pour elle, ce n'était rien.

A présent, tout avait changé. Cette vague immense et inattendue, qui l'avait submergée au moment où elle s'y était attendue le moins, ce flot incroyable de sensations, à la fois douces et vives, pleines d'attendrissement et d'ardeur mélangés, ce flot qui avait envahi son cœur jusqu'à le noyer, tout cela, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle l'éprouvait. C'était véritablement la première fois qu'elle ressentait autant pour un seul homme. C'était si étrange, si soudain, mais si fort, tellement fort, qu'elle en venait même presque à penser que jamais personne n'avait ressenti autant de ce qu'elle ressentait, que, finalement, tous les autres qui se disaient être amoureux ne l'étaient pas en réalité, qu'ils ne savaient en fait rien de ce qu'était l'amour, que c'était maintenant elle qui le savait. Parce que tout ce qu'elle éprouvait, cette passion fulgurante et nouvelle qui faisait vibrer son cœur, cela ne pouvait qu'être de l'amour. Si ça ne l'était pas, alors personne n'avait jamais aimé.

- Quelque part, je suis soulagé de voir que tu n'es pas amoureuse, continua Vince, alors que Cat commençait déjà à lui en vouloir pour les propos qu'il avait tenus précédemment. Car je ne te sens vraiment pas prête à sortir avec quelqu'un. Tu es trop timide, trop renfermée, trop hésitante. Mis à part moi, tu ne te mêles pratiquement jamais aux autres garçons, et, dès que l'un d'eux s'approche de toi, je te sens sur la défensive, comme si tu voulais repousser tout de suite ses avances. Tu n'es pas assez sûre de toi pour pouvoir sortir avec quelqu'un. Et tu es aussi beaucoup trop fragile. Imagine que ta relation éventuelle avec un garçon tourne mal : quelle serait ta réaction ? Pas très bonne, en tout cas...

La gorge de Cat s'était horriblement serrée. Déjà la jeune fille luttait pour ne pas avoir envie de pleurer. Son esprit bouillonnait. Il bouillonnait de rage, et cela se voyait, car l'adolescente fronçait les sourcils. Elle était outrée, passablement choquée par les dernières phrases qu'avait prononcées son meilleur ami. Lui ! Lui dire ça, à elle ! Bien sûr qu'elle savait que c'était la vérité, qu'elle était effectivement timide, timide comme pas possible, réservée, bloquée, coincée, mais ça suffisait ! Assez, maintenant ! Tous ces adjectifs pour la qualifier, elle les avait déjà entendus des dizaines de fois, dans la bouche de dizaines de personnes différentes, alors ce n'était vraiment pas la peine qu'elle les entende à nouveau, dans la bouche même de son meilleur ami. Elle les connaissait maintenant par cœur, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on les lui resserve comme une cerise sur un gâteau. C'était trop, cette fois-ci ! C'était peut-être la vérité, c'était peut-être l'opinion sincère de Vince, mais cela la blessait.

- Merci ! lança-t-elle, d'une voix dégoûtée, en se levant subitement, sous le regard surpris de son ami. Ca fait plaisir d'entendre autant de compliments en aussi peu de temps ! Tu crois aussi que je ne suis pas amoureuse de Mr Lupin ? Qu'en fait, ce que j'éprouve pour lui, ce n'est qu'une simple petite attirance, qui passera bien vite ? Mais si je te dis que je _sais_ que je suis amoureuse de lui ? Tu vas persister à croire que je me trompe, que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est l'amour, le vrai, que toi seul sais, que toi seul as plus d'expérience en la matière ? Très bien, alors. Crois ce que tu veux. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je ne suis pas aussi dé-droguée de lui que j'en ai l'air, et que d'ailleurs je n'ai qu'une envie en ce moment : c'est d'aller l'observer pendant des heures, alors qu'il fait cours ou qu'il est dans la salle des profs, de l'observer silencieusement, autant que je veux, sans qu'il remarque ma présence. Et pour ce faire, je comptais justement te demander s'il existait un moyen de se rendre invisible. Mais comme tu ne sembles pas croire en la sincérité de mes sentiments, je pense que ce n'est finalement pas la peine que je te demande de l'aide. Sur ce, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai un cours de Soins aux créatures magiques qui commence à dix heures.

Interloqué et encore sous le choc de cette longue tirade venimeuse, Vince fixa Cat pendant un moment, sans plus rien dire, levant vers elle des yeux verts étonnés. Puis il prononça enfin :

- J'ai une cape d'invisibilité dans mon sac, si tu veux...

* * *

Assez rapidement dans l'année, le jeudi était devenu la pire journée de la semaine. Tout simplement parce que, le jeudi, Cat n'avait pas cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Elle était assurée de voir le professeur Lupin le lundi, en fin d'après-midi, le mardi, en fin de matinée, le mercredi, en début d'après-midi, et le vendredi, dès huit heures, pour bien commencer la journée. Mais le jeudi, rien du tout. C'était, par convention, la journée la plus pourrie de la semaine. Certes, elle pouvait l'apercevoir au réfectoire, sur l'heure de midi, mais il était bien trop loin, et ne restait pas suffisamment longtemps pour combler le manque de Cat. Il était donc évident que, si la brunette devait choisir un jour où elle voulait tout particulièrement voir Mr Lupin, c'était pour le jeudi qu'elle allait opter. Et quelle charmante idée que celle de pénétrer secrètement dans l'un de ses cours du jeudi, pour pouvoir l'observer à son aise et satisfaire son besoin de le voir enseigner en cette journée ! Surtout que, le jeudi, Cat commençait le travail à dix heures, et le terminait à quinze heures. Elle avait donc à sa disposition un petit paquet de temps libre, dont elle pouvait se servir à bien. Pour cela, il lui fallait maintenant connaître l'emploi du temps de Mr Lupin le jeudi, afin de savoir si ses horaires de cours coïncidaient avec ses heures de libres.

Ce fut ainsi que, son heure de Potion passée dans les cachots, Cat quitta précipitamment ses amies, sous prétexte qu'elle devait retrouver Vince à l'étage de la Métamorphose, pour lui remettre quelque chose. La salle de Défense contre les forces du mal étant dans le même couloir que celle de Métamorphose, Cat avait donc déjà son excuse de formulée, si jamais une de ses copines la suivait et la retrouvait en ce lieu. Elle rejoignit ainsi cet étage en grimpant les escaliers quatre à quatre, et ce fut à quinze heures et trois minutes - c'est-à-dire cent quatre-vingt secondes après la sonnerie - qu'elle arriva dans le couloir de la Défense contre les forces du mal, déjà bien encombré en élèves de toutes classes. Elle se fraya un chemin au milieu de tout ce monde, et atteignit enfin l'entrée de la salle de Mr Lupin. La porte était grande ouverte, et il restait dans la classe une poignée d'élèves qui finissaient de copier leurs devoirs et qui s'apprêtaient à sortir. Cat avança un peu plus vers l'entrée de la salle, pour avoir une meilleure vue sur l'intérieur, et elle réussit ainsi à apercevoir son chéri, assis derrière son bureau, en train de gribouiller un parchemin.

Bien. Il était là, alors. Il avait encore cours le jeudi, en début d'après-midi. Il ne restait maintenant plus à Cat qu'à attendre quelques minutes que la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal se vide complètement, et voir si elle se remplissait à nouveau, ou bien si Mr Lupin en sortait lui aussi et fermait la porte à clé. Dans ce cas, cela aurait certifié qu'il n'avait plus cours, passées quinze heures, et cela aurait mis fin à l'espoir de Cat de s'infiltrer dans un de ses cours du jeudi après-midi.

La jeune fille se posa donc juste à côté de la porte, le dos collé contre le mur, et attendit. Au fil des secondes, le flot des élèves se faisait moins dense. Tous quittaient le couloir en prenant les escaliers, ou bien en s'engouffrant dans d'autres salles de cours. Au final, lorsque tout ce tumulte s'acheva, il ne resta plus dans le corridor que Cat et une vingtaine d'élèves, proprement rangés deux par deux, derrière elle, contre le mur qui touchait la salle de Mr Lupin. C'étaient des première année Poufsouffle. Ils étaient tous très silencieux, et patientaient gentiment pour que leur professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal vienne les chercher. Placée à la tête de cette file si bien formée, précisément entre le premier couple de Poufsouffle et la porte ouverte de la classe, Cat ne cessa de les regarder avec des yeux curieux, surprise de constater tant d'ordre et de discipline, surtout chez des première année souriants.

Cela était-il dû au fait qu'ils se rendaient en Défense contre les forces du mal, et que le professeur Lupin les avait volontairement intimidés et sermonnés, pour qu'ils le respectent avec crainte, et qu'ils se rangent les uns derrière les autres, à la queue leu leu, sans faire de bruit ? Non, ce n'était pas dans la nature de Mr Lupin d'agir ainsi. Il était tout sauf méchant, et il pouvait parfois être ferme, mais jamais aussi sévère. Non, c'étaient sans doute son incroyable gentillesse et son incroyable sympathie qui avaient dû faire naître chez ses élèves un profond sentiment de respect. Un respect naturel, et qui lui était amplement dû. Mr Lupin était peut-être le seul prof à n'avoir jamais eu besoin d'élever la voix pour se faire obéir, et il n'avait donc certainement pas eu recours à la dureté pour que ces Poufsouffle première année le tiennent en grande estime, au point de s'aligner à côté de sa salle et d'attendre poliment son accord pour qu'ils puissent rentrer.

A force de les regarder aussi intensément, Cat s'aperçut que tous ces petits élèves l'observaient eux-mêmes avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'appréhension, et elle se rendit compte, bien trop tard, qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici.

- Vous pouvez rentrer, dit une voix infiniment douce, à sa gauche, et la jeune fille se retourna instantanément sur le professeur Lupin.

Il venait de sortir de sa salle, et se tenait juste à côté de la porte, juste en face de la brunette, à quelques centimètres, et... Dieu, qu'il était grand ! Dieu qu'il était beau ! Cat le fixa bêtement, pendant quelques secondes, bouche bée, tandis que les Poufsouffle la contournaient pour pouvoir passer et rentrer dans la classe.

- Bonjour..., fit l'enseignant, en s'adressant à Cat d'un air un peu inquiet, et en haussant ses sourcils, comme pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là.

- Bonjour ! répondit enfin la Serdaigle, qui sortit de sa contemplation. Ah... Euh... Désolée... Je... Je me suis trompée de salle ! lança-t-elle avec affolement, avant de prendre congé du professeur Lupin en s'enfuyant et en courant comme une hystérique dans le couloir.

Plus vite que la lumière d'un Avada Kedavra, elle partit se cacher dans les escaliers, et attendit quelques instants, essoufflée par son sprint soudain et ridicule. Elle entendit enfin le « Clac ! » qui signalait la fermeture de la porte de la salle de Mr Lupin, et décida de remonter dans le couloir pour observer une dernière fois la dite porte, et être sûre qu'un cours se déroulait derrière elle.

La planche de bois de chêne verni était effectivement close, et, à présent, la seule envie de Cat était de la pousser et de dire : « Finalement, je ne me suis pas trompée de salle ! J'ai bien cours avec vous, Mr Lupin ! ». Des voix résonnaient à l'intérieur, et, parmi elle, Cat reconnaissait celle de Remus Lupin. Forcément, c'était celle-ci la plus belle ! La plus douce, la plus aimable, la plus enivrante ! Cat ne cherchait même pas à comprendre ce qu'il disait, elle ne se concentrait que sur la sonorité, la musique, le timbre de sa voix, et elle aurait pu l'écouter ainsi pendant des heures, l'oreille collée contre cette porte, sans s'en lasser. Mais maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il avait cours à quinze heures, elle pouvait reporter tout cela à plus tard, en étant sûre d'en profiter mieux qu'aujourd'hui, cachée sous une cape d'invisibilité. Elle se résolut donc à quitter le couloir pour de bon et à aller retrouver ses copines dans la salle commune. Mais avant, elle devait le voir, juste une dernière fois. Eh ! Le couloir était désert, elle pouvait bien en profiter ! Personne n'allait la voir, si elle se penchait de cette manière, et qu'elle collait son œil droit dans le trou de la serrure, pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Par chance, la première image qu'elle vit fut celle du bas de la veste beige du professeur Lupin, d'un bout de sa ceinture en cuir marron, et du haut de son pantalon. Elle voulut en voir un peu plus, et s'agenouilla complètement pour mieux se coller contre la porte, mais ce fut à cet instant qu'une voix retentit derrière elle.

- Miss Mist ? Je peux vous aider ?

La brunette bondit littéralement dans les airs, emportée par le violent sursaut de son cœur dans sa poitrine, et se retrouva debout plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle se retourna immédiatement vers la personne qui lui avait adressé la parole, et constata en un nouveau sursaut de son cœur qu'il s'agissait de McGonagall. Celle-ci avait vraisemblablement fini ses cours, et venait de quitter sa salle de Métamorphose en fermant la porte à clé.

- Euh... Euh..., bégaya stupidement Cat, en regardant dans tous les sens, comme pour y trouver une excuse. Je... J'ai coincé mon chewing-gum dans le trou de la serrure, je n'arrive plus à l'enlever !

Pitoyable ! La voilà qui choisissait comme motif une faute encore plus accablante pour elle que celle d'observer secrètement un professeur. Impressionnant comme l'affolement pouvait lui faire sortir de telles idioties !

- Vous vous amusez à mettre des chewing-gums dans le trou des serrures, maintenant ? questionna la directrice des Gryffondor, en s'approchant de Cat.

- Euh... Ben..., fit celle-ci, en se rendant soudainement compte de toute la bêtise de son excuse. Faute avouée est à moitié pardonnée, non ?

- Vous avez raison, trancha McGonagall. J'enlève dix points à Serdaigle, au lieu de vingt. Maintenant, poussez-vous et laissez-moi faire !

Devant le pas déterminé de l'enseignante qui se dirigeait vers la porte, Cat s'écarta légèrement. Mais ce fut lorsqu'elle vit McGonagall tirer sa baguette de sa poche qu'elle comprit ce qu'elle allait faire : elle allait la pointer sur le trou de la serrure et lancer un sortilège pour éjecter le soi-disant chewing-gum qui était coincé à l'intérieur. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de chewing-gum, et que le trou de la serrure n'était point du tout obstrué, il était parfaitement béant. Alors si McGonagall y lançait un sortilège, celui-ci n'allait rencontrer aucun chewing-gum pour lui faire obstacle, allait passer au travers de la serrure et allait atteindre ce qui se trouvait derrière la porte : le professeur Lupin, son chéri, l'homme qu'elle aimait. Tout ceci n'était que pure crainte infondée, mais si jamais cela se produisait réellement, si jamais Mr Lupin était blessé, voire tué, Cat ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Elle préféra donc jouer la sécurité, et au moment où McGonagall éleva sa baguette et commença à prononcer :

- _Waddi_...

Cat se jeta sur elle et hurla :

- NON !

Prise au dépourvu, le professeur McGonagall ne put que dévisager son élève avec des yeux ébahis, et assista alors stoïque à toute sa comédie absurde.

- Attendez ! lança Cat, dans la panique. Je vais l'enlever moi-même ! Regardez !

Sur ce, elle se pencha à nouveau sur la serrure, et la tritura avec ses doigts, pour faire semblant d'en extraire le chewing-gum invisible.

- Regardez, j'y arrive, maintenant ! s'exclama-t-elle, avec une hystérie nerveuse. Ca y est, je l'ai ! Il est sorti !

Evidemment, elle tâcha de ne pas montrer à McGonagall qu'elle n'avait absolument rien entre les doigts, et, pour être sûre que l'enseignante ne le remarque pas, elle plaça son pouce et son index dans sa cavité buccale, pour faire croire qu'elle remettait son chewing-gum dans sa bouche. Les yeux de McGonagall se firent plus ronds que jamais, tandis que Cat faisait semblant de mastiquer sa boule de gomme, avec un sourire soulagé.

- Ecoeurant..., fut le dernier mot de la prof, prononcé avec dégoût, avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons et qu'elle disparaisse du couloir, laissant Cat avec la satisfaction d'avoir sauvé la vie de Remus Lupin.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, alors qu'elle venait de finir sa semaine par deux heures assommantes d'Histoire de la magie et qu'elle était allée faire un rapide tour à la bibliothèque, Cat marchait tranquillement dans un corridor désert, en direction de la Tour Nord des Serdaigle. Elle avançait avec insouciance, chargée de son lourd sac de cours, qui pendait à sa main droite, la tête baissée, regardant les dalles du sol si bien taillées, et se demandant s'il ne valait mieux pas, après tout, tenter de reconstituer l'emploi du temps complet de Mr Lupin, plutôt que de se limiter au jeudi. C'était facile, en fait, de retranscrire ses horaires de cours, de savoir à quand il commençait et à quand il finissait sa journée : il suffisait d'aller faire un tour près de sa salle, et de voir s'il y était, et avec quelle classe. Alors... Peut-être qu'elle récidiverait ce qu'elle avait fait la veille... Sans le coup du chewing-gum, bien sûr !

- Cathie ?

Brusquement sortie de ses pensées, la nommée se retourna dans la direction où elle avait cru entendre quelqu'un l'appeler. Sa vision se heurta à une simple armure immobile et muette. Personne. Se disant qu'elle avait probablement rêvé, la jeune fille reprit sa marche, mais à peine eut-elle fait quelques pas, que la voix l'appela à nouveau :

- Cathie ? ... Cathie ?

Cette fois-ci, c'était trop ! Quelqu'un se moquait vraiment d'elle, lui faisait une farce ! Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle, dans ce couloir ! Désemparée, la brunette pivota dans tous les sens, pour chercher l'origine de cette voix, mais elle ne trouva pas âme qui vive. Décidant alors d'aller examiner l'armure d'un peu plus près, pour voir si personne ne se cachait à l'intérieur, Cat s'approcha du chevalier en acier, et les mystérieux appels recommencèrent.

- Cathie ? ... Cathie ? ... C'est ta conscience qui te parle !

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à soulever la visière du casque de métal, notre amie se figea sur place, ses doigts stoppés à quelques centimètres de l'armure, n'osant même plus faire un geste, écarquillant simplement les yeux d'effroi.

- Je deviens folle..., constata-t-elle à voix haute, toujours paralysée par la stupéfaction.

- Folle, oui ! reprit la voix, qui paraissait amusée. Mais folle de qui ? De Mr Lupin ?

Choisissant enfin de sortir de sa torpeur et de bouger, Cat tourna lentement sur elle-même, ses sourcils commençant à se froncer de perplexité.

- Hmmm..., fit-elle, d'un air sceptique. C'est bizarre, je ne savais pas que ma conscience avait la même voix que Coincoin...

- Ah ah ah ! rigola Vince (car c'était effectivement lui). Bravo ! Je ne pensais pas que tu allais me démasquer aussi tôt ! Comme promis, je t'ai apporté la cape d'invisibilité !

- Ah ! s'exclama Cat, en retrouvant un petit sourire joyeux. Mais où est-elle ?

- Ben... Elle est sur moi !

- C'est malin, ça..., ironisa la jeune fille, en faisant rapidement un tour d'horizon de son regard blasé.

- Viens la chercher ! lança Vince, avec gaieté.

- Mais t'es où ?

- A toi de trouver !

Poussant un soupir d'exaspération, la brunette pivota à nouveau sur elle-même, de manière lente, scrutant chaque recoin du couloir, chaque détail des statues, des armures et des tableaux, se rendant compte que Vince était bel et bien invisible, et que la cape qu'il portait fonctionnait à merveille. Le garçon avait cependant envie de s'amuser avec Cat, et de jouer avec ses nerfs : la jeune fille était donc contrainte de se prêter au jeu, en se pliant à cette partie de cache-cache (pas très équitable), et posa, de manière forcée, ses affaires de cours sur le sol. Puis, elle commença à avancer, à contrecœur, vers la statue d'un centaure, pas vraiment certaine que Vince s'y trouvait, et demanda :

- T'es là ?

- Pas du tout ! lui répondit la voix de Coincoin, derrière elle. Tu refroidis complètement !

Fronçant les sourcils d'agacement, Cat se retourna vivement, et marcha droit devant elle, tendant ses deux bras en avant, au cas où elle heurtait son ami par miracle. Pourtant, aucun choc ne se fit ressentir, et, demeurant persuadée que Coincoin se trouvait dans les parages, la Serdaigle agita ses bras autour d'elle, brassant du vide.

- C'est tiède, c'est tiède, dit l'Animagus invisible. Mais tu ne chauffes pas encore !

Souriant malgré tout devant les petits progrès qu'elle avait faits, Cat continua d'avancer avec lenteur, les bras tendus parallèlement devant elle, comme une aveugle. Heureusement que le couloir était vide, et que personne d'autre que Vince n'assistait à ce spectacle ridicule.

- Ca y est, tu chauffes ! déclara le garçon, alors que le sourire de Cat s'agrandit. Tu brûles ! ... Ah... Ah non... Tu refroidis..., conclut-il avec déception.

- Si t'arrêtais de bouger, aussi ! s'énerva Cat.

Perdant patience et bouillonnant soudainement de rage, l'adolescente accéléra ses recherches en parcourant le couloir avec frénésie, d'un pas presque militaire, et gardant ses bras allongés devant elle. Vince se mit à rire.

- Si tu te voyais ! lança-t-il, hilare. Tu as vraiment l'air ridicule, à tâtonner comme ça dans le vide !

Le visage de Cat vira au rouge pivoine, tant sa furie était immense. Il se moquait d'elle ! Il la faisait tourner en bourrique ! Il lui faisait perdre son temps ! Le petit sadique ! Il savait bien que c'était impossible, pour elle, que de l'attraper, puisqu'il était totalement invisible et qu'il pouvait prendre la fuite à tout moment. La partie était désespérée. Elle n'allait jamais s'arrêter ! Et les rires, eux, continuaient, attisant de plus en plus la colère de Cat.

- On dirait une vieille momie pas réveillée ! pouffa Coincoin.

- Arrête tes conneries, c'est pas drôle ! s'emporta la brune, en écartant ses deux bras et en se mettant à tournoyer violemment sur elle-même, comme une toupie, le tout en parcourant la longueur entière du couloir.

Cette fois-ci, c'était trop pour Vince, dont les gloussements d'agonie résonnaient dans tout le corridor.

- Arrête ! supplia-t-il. Tu me fais trop rire !

- C'est toi qui vas arrêter de rire ! cria Cat. Tu m'énerves !

- Ah ! Tiens ! s'exclama l'Animagus. Tu cuis !

Mais Cat ne se prêta même plus à la plaisanterie. Complètement à bout, et la figure cramoisie de rage, elle se mit à proférer des menaces hystériques :

- COINCOIIINNN ! hurla-t-elle avec fureur. C'EST TOI QUE JE VAIS FAIRE CUIRE, MISERABLE CANARD ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE CUIRE EN CIVET ! DECOUPE EN TRANCHES ! DU RAGOÛT DE COINCOIN ! AH AAAH AAAAAH ! s'esclaffa-t-elle, avec des yeux de démente.

- Cathie ? Tout va bien ?

A ce moment précis, le cœur de Cat voltigea dans sa poitrine, et elle se dit que ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver, pas à elle, pas dans ces conditions si humiliantes, et surtout, surtout pas avec lui ! Elle reconnut sa voix unique et suave dès le premier instant. Dès qu'il l'avait appelée par son prénom, elle avait su que c'était lui. Horrifiée, la jeune fille se retourna doucement, pour venir rencontrer de ses yeux la seule autre personne visible dans ce couloir : Remus Lupin.

L'homme aux cheveux châtains et aux cicatrices sur le visage gardait ses mains enfoncées dans les deux poches de son pantalon gris, et penchait légèrement sa tête, pour dévisager Cat de son regard inquiet. Dieu qu'il était adorable et beau, comme ça ! Mais, ciel ! Qu'est-ce que Cat aurait donné pour que ce ne soit pas lui qui la découvre ainsi, criant à tue-tête des menaces culinaires et riant à gorge déployée, comme une forcenée, dans un couloir entièrement désert... Qu'allait-il penser de son élève, maintenant ? Que c'était une folle ! Une malade ! Qu'il fallait la transférer de toute urgence à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, pour les maladies incurables. Certes, Rogue, McGonagall, Flitwick ou un autre prof aurait pu penser la même chose, en la surprenant dans une pareille attitude : ça ne l'aurait pas dérangée. Mais lui, c'était différent. Lui, c'était l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et elle ne supportait pas de s'être ridiculisée devant lui, tout comme elle ne pouvait soutenir l'idée qu'il pense du mal d'elle. La situation était catastrophique et honteuse, mais il fallait absolument trouver des excuses pour réparer les dégâts et remonter dans l'estime de Mr Lupin. Et, par pitié, pensa Cat avec exaspération, il fallait absolument que ce Coincoin invisible cesse de suffoquer de rire derrière son dos.

- Dé... Désolée..., balbutia la jeune fille, qui était rouge écarlate. C'est parce que... j'ai... j'ai faim ! Et, vous savez, quand j'ai faim, je ne contrôle plus rien ! Je me mets à crier, jusqu'à ce que j'aie l'estomac rempli ! Je sais, c'est bizarre, mais c'est comme ça ! Et là, par exemple, j'ai envie de canard, alors, euh... il me tarde d'aller dîner dans la Grande Salle ! conclut-elle dans un petit rire gêné, tandis que, derrière elle, Coincoin agonisait de rire.

- Je comprends ! dit finalement Mr Lupin, d'une voix enjouée. Moi aussi, j'ai parfois bon appétit ! Mais de là à hurler dans les couloirs...

- Je suis désolée, avoua à nouveau Cat, d'un air sincère. Je tâcherai de me maîtriser, la prochaine fois...

Le sorcier sourit amicalement.

- Allez, fit-il en riant. J'espère pour vous qu'il y aura... du « ragoût de canard en tranches », au dîner !

Cat rigola à son tour, avant que le professeur Lupin ne la quitte en lui disant bonsoir et en la laissant à nouveau seule dans le corridor.

- Eh bien ! s'exclama finalement Vince, au bout de quelques secondes de silence. Choixpeau ! Je ne pensais pas que tu allais aussi bien t'en tirer avec le professeur Lupin !

- Toi, je vais vraiment te tuer ! grogna Cat, en reprenant les hostilités.

- Eh oh ! la stoppa Coincoin. Tu as envie que le professeur Lupin revienne pour t'engueuler, cette fois-ci ? Bon, alors calme-toi. Pour te récompenser et honorer le sang-froid exceptionnel dont tu as fait preuve face au terrible professeur Lupin, je vais retirer ma cape d'invisibilité et te la donner.

Sur ce, le Serdaigle aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts apparut juste à la droite de Cat, découvrant sa tête, puis son corps tout entier, de son vêtement magique. La brunette resta bouche bée face à ce phénomène incroyable, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Pendant ce temps, Vince repliait soigneusement sa grande cape en soie, d'un bordeaux profond, et tissée de petites fleurs de lys en or.

- Pas étonnant que je n'arrivais pas à te trouver, avec ça, s'exclama Cat. Les chances n'étaient pas de mon côté !

- Oh, arrête ! protesta Vince. Je pouvais très bien me prendre les pieds dans ma cape, et, dans ce cas, les chances n'étaient pas non plus de mon côté. Enfin..., soupira-t-il, en tendant le manteau à Cat. Tiens !

- Ouaaah ! jubila celle-ci, en prenant la cape avec une admiration naïve. Merciii !

- Oh, de rien ! C'est naturel ! Je ne savais plus quoi en faire, de cette cape. Je ne me doutais pas qu'elle resservirait un jour ! Comme ça, tu vas pouvoir le regarder, ton grand balafré !

- Quoi ? Pardon ? rugit Cat, en saisissant brusquement la cravate de Coincoin. Comment tu l'as appelé ?

- Ben oui, tu n'as pas remarqué ses deux grandes cicatrices, sur sa figure ? se justifia le châtain. C'est ça, être prof ! C'est un métier à risques ! Les accidents de travail arrivent vite ! En l'occurrence, lui s'est endormi sur deux crayons à la fois ! Ca a laissé la marque...

- Tu te moques de la profession qu'il exerce, mais il n'empêche que c'est un prof excellent ! Le meilleur de tous, même !

- Oui, oui, oui, acquiesça Vince, sans conviction. Evite quand même d'aller l'observer pendant une heure de cours qu'il a avec ma classe...

* * *

Le jeudi suivant, Cat fut donc prête à accomplir son méfait, la cape d'invisibilité de Vince soigneusement cachée au fond de son sac. Prête était tout de même un bien grand mot, vu qu'elle passa son heure de Potions à stresser, et à enchaîner erreur sur erreur, dans la préparation de sa Pimentine, manquant même de faire exploser son chaudron, en y ajoutant un mauvais ingrédient. Axelle interpréta son anxiété comme le fait qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir cogné le nez du professeur Rogue, et qu'elle redoutait maintenant plus que jamais ses répliques. Enfin, quand la sonnerie retentit, délivrant Cat de sa journée de cours, le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à tambouriner contre sa poitrine, et ce fut déjà pleine d'adrénaline qu'elle se leva de sa chaise et qu'elle prit congé de ses copines, avec un nouveau prétexte.

Elle n'avait qu'une peur (autre que celle, évidemment, que le professeur Lupin la découvre sous sa cape d'invisibilité pendant son cours), c'était d'arriver trop tard. Car si la porte de la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal était fermée, c'était fini pour elle. Elle ne pourrait pas frapper et entrer, puis refermer gentiment la porte, et prier pour que Mr Lupin croie qu'il s'agissait d'un courant d'air. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle grimpa les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre, et que tous les élèves qu'elle croisa sur son chemin la regardèrent d'un drôle d'œil, surpris de voir une fille aussi pressée d'aller en cours. Oui mais, quel cours ! De surcroît, Cat eut une chance incroyable : aussitôt après s'être arrêtée dans un recoin désert du couloir, pour enfiler sa cape, elle fonça en courant jusqu'à la porte de Mr Lupin, et arriva juste à temps : les quatre derniers Poufsouffle de la rangée franchissaient le seuil de la porte, et leur professeur se tenait encore à côté, attendant qu'ils soient entrés pour fermer la marche. C'était le moment ou jamais. Il fallait se glisser entre le dernier élève et le professeur Lupin, et surtout ne pas laisser passer celui-ci avant elle, sinon c'était fini.

Saisie d'élan et d'audace, la brunette se précipita à la suite du petit Poufsouffle qui clôturait la file, frôlant Mr Lupin de quelques centimètres, et le devançant ainsi. Tout le problème fut que le première année devant elle n'avançait pas fort vite, et que, bientôt, Cat se retrouva coincée entre cet imbécile et le professeur Lupin, au moment même de franchir le seuil de la porte. Naturellement, l'homme derrière elle ne pouvait pas la voir, et il pensait qu'il n'y avait rien entre lui et le Poufsouffle de devant. Si jamais l'enseignant accélérait, il allait donc lui rentrer dedans. Par chance, lorsqu'elle fut pénétrée à l'intérieur de la salle, Cat réussit à se dégager de cet étau, et ce fut avec le cœur battant à tout rompre qu'elle décida de s'éloigner le plus vite possible de tout ce monde. Les jambes tremblantes, elle dépassa chaises et tables d'élèves, pour se diriger rapidement vers le bureau du professeur, à l'autre bout de la salle.

Encore essoufflée, mais peu à peu soulagée de s'en être aussi bien sortie, elle se posa entre le bureau de Mr Lupin et l'avant dernière grande fenêtre de la pièce, ayant ainsi une vue entière sur la classe de Poufsouffle déjà installés - vue assez impressionnante, et, à vrai dire, celle qu'avait quotidiennement Mr Lupin. Celui-ci arriva justement dans la direction de Cat, d'une allure presque décidée, et, subitement, toute la paranoïa de la jeune fille refit surface, pour lui dire qu'elle était fichue, que le professeur Lupin l'avait vue (malgré sa cape d'invisibilité) et allait la mettre à la porte. A cette horrible pensée, le sang de Cat se glaça, et elle ouvrit de gros yeux effrayés, lorsqu'elle vit l'enseignant se rapprocher d'elle. Mais alors elle se dit que, s'il avait percé le mystère de sa cape d'invisibilité, il l'aurait interpellée dès le seuil de la porte d'entrée. A présent, s'il s'avançait vers elle, c'était simplement pour se rendre à son bureau. Et si elle restait plantée là, en travers de son chemin, il allait assurément lui rentrer dedans et la découvrir. Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre d'elle (et comme il marchait vite, le risque était imminent), lorsqu'elle se résolut enfin à s'écarter. Légèrement paniquée, elle fit un pas sur le côté, et le châtain passa à sa gauche, la frôlant presque, pour regagner son bureau.

Encore saisie par l'émotion, et les membres décidément tremblants, la brunette poussa un soupir intérieur de soulagement : elle l'avait esquivé. Pour plus de sécurité, elle décida de s'éloigner de lui légèrement - car il restait toujours debout derrière sa table, et les chances pour qu'il refasse quelques pas dans la salle n'étaient pas inexistantes. Elle s'engagea donc un peu plus dans le fond de la pièce, précisément dans le recoin encadré par la dernière grande fenêtre et les escaliers de pierre qui conduisaient au bureau privé du professeur. Derrière elle se tenait une petite étagère, remplie de livres, et devant elle... Mr Lupin, debout derrière sa table, les mains posées dessus, pour s'appuyer légèrement. Elle le voyait de dos... Mais peu importait, maintenant qu'elle avait fait le plus gros du travail : pénétrer incognito à l'intérieur de la salle. Désormais, elle y était ! Et elle était libre de tout faire ! De se déplacer où bon lui semblait, d'observer Mr Lupin de dos, de profil, de face, de loin, de près. C'était si fantastique, qu'elle-même n'arrivait pas à le croire ! Diable, comment ces élèves qui se tenaient face à elle faisaient-ils pour ne pas la voir ? C'était impensable ! Ils étaient au moins une vingtaine, et aucun d'eux ne remarquait sa présence ? Ils avaient pourtant tous les yeux braqués dans sa direction ! Et Remus Lupin, lui, le plus brillant de tous les sorciers, le plus talentueux de tous les profs, il s'était tenu à quelques centimètres de Cat, au moment d'entrer dans sa salle, il avait failli lui rentrer dedans, au moment de rejoindre son bureau, et il n'avait rien suspecté d'anormal ? Il n'avait détecté aucune présence ? C'était impossible ! Elle était là, elle existait, elle respirait (un peu trop rapidement), elle se déplaçait (pas trop, pour l'instant), et personne ne la voyait ? C'était inconcevable !

Mais c'était, bel et bien, magique. Cat était invisible ! Pour de vrai, pour de bon ! Elle qui avait toujours rêvé de l'être, elle l'était, maintenant ! Alors elle n'allait tout de même pas se plaindre ! Elle se sentait souvent transparente, en présence des autres : souvent, personne ne lui parlait, personne ne lui jetait un regard, personne ne semblait se rendre compte de sa présence. Elle était ignorée, à tel point qu'elle trouvait tout cela incroyable (comme elle le faisait aujourd'hui), et qu'elle se demandait même si les autres allaient la remarquer si elle se mettait subitement à sauter dans tous les sens ou à chanter du Avada Kedavra à tue-tête. Malheureusement, elle savait au fond d'elle que cela n'allait pas se révéler vrai, et que, à la moindre parole d'une chanson de Avada Kedavra prononcée, tous les autres allaient se retourner vers elle, d'abord surpris, ensuite moqueurs. Hélas, oui, c'était ainsi : elle n'était jamais transparente quand il s'agissait d'être la risée de tout le monde. C'était pourquoi, lorsqu'elle se sentait ignorée, elle n'osait faire le moindre geste extravagant, et demeurait dans son état de fantôme ou de meuble, rêvant simplement à devenir, pour de vrai et pour de bon, totalement invisible.

Aujourd'hui, ce fantasme se réalisait, et à son plus grand profit. Pour un but dont, quelques mois auparavant, elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné le plaisir : observer Mr Lupin autant qu'elle le voulait, sans retenue et sans se préoccuper du regard des autres.

Mais, pour l'instant, c'étaient les élèves qui regardaient attentivement le professeur Lupin. Ce dernier leur annonçait de sa voix enjouée la leçon qu'ils allaient étudier durant cette heure, et tous les Poufsouffle, sans exception, l'écoutaient avec le plus vif intérêt, leur regard braqué sur lui. Cat était frappée de voir une classe de première année aussi sage et concentrée, aussi intéressée et admirative. Car c'était une vraie lueur d'émerveillement qui brillait au fond de leurs yeux. Cat devait-elle être jalouse de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à vénérer Mr Lupin ? Non. Elle savait qu'il le méritait amplement, d'être ainsi admiré par tous ses élèves. Après le petit discours de leur prof, ceux-ci se mirent alors à ouvrir leur bouquin de Défense contre les forces du mal et à sortir leur cahier de leur sac, dans le but de faire un exercice d'introduction à la leçon, d'après ce qu'en avait entendu Cat. L'enseignant, quant à lui, s'assit enfin derrière son bureau, et tourna les pages du carnet qui était posé devant lui. Il saisit ensuite sa plume, la trempa précautionneusement dans son encrier, puis se mit à rédiger quelques lignes. Sans doute tenait-il ici le registre de tous ses cours...

Voyant que tout le monde était en train d'écrire, à la fois le prof et les élèves, et que la classe était plongée dans un profond silence de concentration et d'intellect, Cat décida de faire quelques pas. Certes, elle n'allait pas faire un tour complet de la salle, ni se promener entre les rangées de tables. C'était bien mieux que ça : elle allait se poser juste devant le bureau de Mr Lupin, et le regarder de face, de près, en train d'écrire. La jeune fille invisible quitta donc sa retraite, pour s'approcher un peu de ces individus qui ne se doutaient pas de sa présence. Elle se glissa discrètement entre la table de Mr Lupin et celle du premier rang, occupée par deux Poufsouffle, à qui elle jeta un regard oblique, pour s'assurer qu'ils ne l'avaient pas remarquée. Soulagée de voir que tous les deux gardaient le nez collé contre leur cahier, absorbés par leur exercice, Cat put alors se concentrer sur le professeur Lupin.

Cela faisait tout drôle de le voir assis, face à elle, alors qu'elle se tenait debout. Il paraissait naturellement plus petit, presque inférieur, à côté d'elle. C'était comme si la hauteur de la jeune fille lui faisait prendre le dessus sur lui. Quel inversement des rôles ! L'élève qui dominait le professeur. L'élève qui regardait le professeur travailler. Cat se sentait gênée. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle se baissa et s'assit sur le sol en parquet, replia ses jambes contre elle, en les entourant de ses bras, et regarda à nouveau Mr Lupin. Cette fois-ci, c'était mieux : il avait à nouveau l'air plus grand qu'elle. Elle venait de lui restituer sa place de maître, cela la rendait contente, cela lui plaisait. Elle préférait largement le voir ainsi, sous cet angle, en contre-plongée, et l'observer en levant les yeux vers lui, dans une position de soumission subjuguée.

Oh oui, elle était véritablement subjuguée par la beauté de ses traits, maintenant qu'elle pouvait les étudier ainsi. Ses cheveux châtains, propres et soignés, dans lesquels venaient se baigner les infimes rayons du soleil, qui avaient réussi à transpercer les lourds nuages du ciel et à passer au travers des vitres de la salle. Rayons qui éclairaient ses cheveux courts, les faisaient briller, et leur conféraient des nuances charmantes, allant du brun clair au roux, en passant par une couleur caramel. Les mèches qui lui tombaient sur le front étaient définitivement les plus craquantes, lui donnant un petit air insouciant et décontracté. Ses yeux, quant à eux... Aaah, ses yeux ! Ils étaient baissés sur les pages du carnet, mais ils resplendissaient toujours de cet éclat ambré et magique. Peut-être un peu moins vivement que d'habitude, mais c'était parce que le professeur Lupin était concentré dans son travail, et qu'il écrivait sérieusement. Dans tous les cas, ses yeux avaient quelque chose de merveilleux : ils donnaient envie de les regarder sans relâche, pour l'éternité, si c'était possible, de plonger dedans jusqu'à s'y noyer et y sombrer. Une mort enchanteresse, si c'était pour Remus Lupin.

Les deux fines cicatrices qui balafraient son visage blanc, elles aussi, atteignaient le cœur de Cat. Elle avait à la fois envie de pleurer de compassion, pour la souffrance qu'avait dû endurer cet homme, et à la fois envie de passer ses doigts, son index et son majeur, sur ces deux lignes cicatrisées, de retracer leur chemin en une douce caresse sur sa peau, dans l'espoir peut-être de le guérir à jamais de ses blessures - dans un plaisir intense, aussi. Ses lèvres, enfin... Cat gardait-elle le meilleur pour la fin ? A vrai dire, tout était bon, chez lui... Ses lèvres roses, donc, surplombées de façon indissociable par sa très fine moustache. Oh, ciel, cela devait lui prendre des heures, pour obtenir une moustache pareille ! Aussi mince, aussi discrète, aussi élégante, aussi délicate, aussi bien rasée ! Car elle était très sophistiquée : n'étant presque que deux traits bruns, partant chacun d'un côté opposé, et terminant leur course aux deux coins de la bouche, laissant un petit espace nu au beau milieu du dessus de la lèvre supérieure. Et pour en revenir aux lèvres... Oh, Cat ne savait pas si elle avait le droit de les regarder de cette manière, elles qui l'attiraient tant, qu'elle aurait tant aimé effleurer des siennes et embrasser. Elles étaient si invitantes... Aaah, ciel, ce Remus Lupin était si beau ! En avait-il conscience ? Le savait-il, qu'il était magnifique ? Non ? Dans ce cas, Cat aurait pu le lui dire, elle se serait fait une joie de le lui souffler dans l'oreille ! Elle était invisible, elle pouvait le faire... Mais il ne fallait pas abuser non plus. C'était beaucoup trop risqué.

Au bout de quelques minutes (qui passèrent comme des secondes, pour la jeune fille qui ne quitta pas une seule fois son regard de Mr Lupin), le professeur se leva de sa chaise, et Cat se remit debout, elle aussi. Elle contourna son bureau, tandis qu'il s'approchait de ses élèves pour venir se poser précisément à l'endroit où la brunette s'était assise. Ici, il s'appuya légèrement contre sa table qui se tenait derrière lui, et, faisant face aux Poufsouffle, il s'adressa à eux pour savoir s'ils avaient fini leur exercice. Tous répondirent un « Oui, monsieur » à l'unisson, lorsque Cat atteignit l'endroit initial où elle s'était plantée : juste à côté de l'avant-dernière grande fenêtre, et à la droite du bureau de Mr Lupin. Elle pouvait désormais l'observer de profil, souriant de satisfaction de le voir et de l'entendre aussi bien.

Son sourire admiratif et conquis ne la quitta pas. Elle resta figée à cet endroit durant toute la continuation du cours et jusqu'à sa fin. Elle ne vit pas passer l'heure. Lorsque la cloche sonna, elle fut vraiment lente à se décider à quitter le professeur Lupin. C'était comme si elle était devenue une plante, dont les racines avaient poussé et s'étaient enfoncées dans le sol. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle ne voulait plus bouger. Pourtant, il le fallait bien : tous les Poufsouffle avaient rangé leurs affaires, et tous sortaient de la salle, enthousiastes à l'idée d'avoir encore tant appris en Défense contre les forces du mal.

Alors elle fit un pas, et déracina par la même occasion, bien malgré elle. Elle commença à avancer, et s'aperçut qu'elle titubait légèrement. L'émotion, sans aucun doute ! Elle avait vécu cette heure de cours avec Mr Lupin comme un rêve. Il était donc naturel d'avoir du mal à sortir de ce si beau songe. Le dernier Poufsouffle quitta bientôt les lieux, laissant désormais Cat seule avec Mr Lupin. Bien sûr, celui-ci, assis derrière son bureau, pensait qu'il ne restait plus personne. A contrecœur, et ne cessant de lui jeter des regards en arrière, Cat marcha (pas très droit) jusqu'à la sortie. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la porte, elle se retourna alors une dernière fois vers le professeur Lupin, qui lui semblait maintenant bien loin, à l'autre bout de la classe.

Elle le remercia tendrement, par la pensée, de lui avoir fait passer un aussi agréable moment, grâce à sa simple personne, et lui déposa mille baisers invisibles sur les joues, sur la bouche et dans le cou. Puis elle prit enfin congé de lui, franchissant la porte, les oreilles encore bercées par le doux son de sa voix, les yeux tout pleins de lui.


	13. Lupus, lupus

**Chapitre 13  
**_Lupus, lupus_

Cat ne savait pas trop comment se l'expliquer, mais elle sentait bizarrement que ce vendredi n'allait pas aussi bien se dérouler que ceux des semaines précédentes. Durant la nuit, le temps s'était empiré, et l'averse avait frappé les carreaux du dortoir plus fort que jamais auparavant. A tel point que des Serdaigle s'étaient réveillées en sursaut, et avaient pris peur face au bruit fracassant du déluge, qui s'abattait contre les fenêtres, et qui menaçait même de les faire exploser. Cat n'avait pratiquement pas dormi. Aussi, à son réveil, s'était-elle levée sans l'entrain habituel qu'elle manifestait chaque vendredi matin, à l'idée de revoir le professeur Lupin dans quelques minutes (car c'était avec lui qu'elle passait son premier cours de la journée). Cela la rendait perplexe. Pour dire vrai, cela l'inquiétait. Pourquoi avait-elle le cœur lourd, alors qu'elle se rendait à présent en Défense contre les forces du mal, et qu'elle avait au contraire de quoi se réjouir ? Pourquoi restait-elle anxieuse, alors qu'elle marchait avec ses trois copines dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de Mr Lupin ?

Peut-être à cause de cette atmosphère lugubre, qui régnait dans le corridor. Dehors, le temps était si mauvais, qu'il plongeait l'intérieur du château dans une obscurité quasi totale. Il y faisait tellement noir, que des chandelles et des lanternes supplémentaires avaient dû être allumées. A la traversée du couloir qui menait en Défense contre les forces du mal, Axelle trouva même bon de faire appel à un sortilège de Lumos, pour y voir plus clair (ce que ses amies jugèrent, malgré tout, un peu trop excessif). Pour Cat, cette ambiance sinistre et sombre était un mauvais présage...

Lorsque les quatre jeunes filles arrivèrent devant la porte de Défense contre les forces du mal, celle-ci s'ouvrit assez soudainement, et eut alors raison des craintes de la brunette : Rogue se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. En le voyant, le cœur de Cat se glaça. Sans laisser le temps aux quatre Serdaigle de s'interroger, le maître des Potions leur jeta un bref regard d'indifférence, et leur dit :

- Rangez-vous sur le côté, en attendant les autres.

Eberluée, Axelle le dévisagea pendant quelques instants, de ses gros yeux bleus écarquillés, et la bouche entrouverte de stupéfaction.

- Excusez-moi, professeur, lança-t-elle, mais che crois que fous faites erreur. Fous êtes defant la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal. Pas de Potions. Fous afez dû fous tromper de quelques étaches...

A ces mots, Rogue posa sur la blonde des yeux noirs meurtriers, qui firent pâlir l'Allemande et presque regretter ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Je sais pertinemment ce que j'ai à faire ici, Miss Kraft, rétorqua-t-il, d'une voix implacable. Et je crois vous avoir dit de vous ranger sur le côté.

Désormais sans réplique, Axelle rejoignit Cat, pour se poser contre le mur et attendre. Rogue patientait lui aussi à côté de la porte d'entrée, sans jamais jeter un seul regard aux quatre jeunes filles, qui étaient peu à peu rejointes par d'autres élèves de leur classe. Pendant ce temps, le cœur de Cat battait la chamade. Elle n'arrivait plus à le contrôler. Son inquiétude était à son comble. Où était le professeur Lupin ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas encore vu ? Restait-il à l'intérieur de la salle ? Mais alors, pourquoi Rogue ? Pourquoi lui était-il là ? Les Serdaigle qui se glissaient entre les rangs se posaient vraisemblablement les mêmes questions, à voix plus au moins fortes, le plus souvent en murmures, ce qui ne calmait en rien l'appréhension de Cat. Lorsque la file d'élèves fut à peu près complète, notre amie imagina alors le pire : le professeur Rogue allait remplacer le professeur Lupin. A cette affreuse pensée, la jeune fille sentit son cœur cogner plus violemment que jamais contre sa poitrine, et elle commença alors à se lancer dans une prière éperdue, à implorer le ciel pour qu'il fasse que ses craintes ne se réalisent pas, et à se dire que non, non, non, tout cela était impossible, le professeur Lupin ne pouvait pas être remplacé, tout simplement parce qu'il était irremplaçable. Les supplications intérieures de la désespérée furent malheureusement interrompues par deux syllabes sinistres, prononcées par Rogue, et qui signaient l'arrêt de mort de Cat :

- Entrez.

La brunette fut ainsi entraînée dans un mouvement de foule incompréhensible, poussée en avant par ceux qui étaient derrière elle, et ne cessant de regarder ses camarades de classe, d'un air désemparé. Pourquoi se rendaient-ils en cours ? Pourquoi pénétraient-ils dans cette salle ? Bon sang ! N'avaient-ils pas vu que c'était Rogue qui leur avait dit d'entrer ? Pourquoi lui obéissaient-ils à lui qui n'avait rien à faire ici, encore moins à donner des ordres à la place de Remus Lupin ? Mais Cat franchit malgré tout la porte, et se retrouva, comme les autres, à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Son premier regard fut pour le bureau du professeur Lupin. Hélas, tous ses espoirs s'effondrèrent lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était inoccupé. Désormais perdue dans le gouffre de la désolation, elle se permit de jeter quelques coups d'oeil autour d'elle, et ceci termina de l'achever. La salle de Défense contre les forces du mal, qui jadis était si gaie et si ensoleillée, si vaste et si claire, était maintenant plongée dans une obscurité effrayante, ces ténèbres provenant des grands rideaux noirs qui avaient été tirés sur les fenêtres. Seules quelques misérables bougies, disposées çà et là, aux quatre coins de la pièce, éclairaient faiblement les lieux.

Avec une moue dépitée, Cat se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et sortit ses affaires sans grande conviction. Les autres Serdaigle firent de même, avec cependant des visages plus inquiets. Rogue referma la porte derrière lui, dans un violent claquement, mais il eut à peine le temps de traverser la salle pour rejoindre le bureau de Mr Lupin, que, déjà, la question fatidique lui fut posée :

- Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais où est le professeur Lupin ?

Comme il fallait s'en douter, c'était Cerise qui venait de parler. Cerise, la grande oratrice de service. Rogue la dévisagea avec des yeux perçants, dans lesquels semblaient crépiter de petites étincelles machiavéliques, qui ne présageaient rien de bon.

- Le professeur Lupin m'a informé qu'il ne pourrait pas assurer son cours aujourd'hui, déclara le maître des Potions d'une voix froide. Il m'a donc chargé de le remplacer.

A ces mots s'ensuivit aussitôt une forte vague de mécontentement et de protestations, dans laquelle on put entendre quelqu'un s'exclamer : « Quelle mauvaise idée ! », et qui, du reste, traversa la salle entière dans un brouhaha indistinct.

- Pas que cela me réjouisse plus que vous..., susurra Rogue.

En attendant, Cat venait de sortir de sa torpeur, et était maintenant proie aux pires craintes. Le professeur Lupin n'avait pas pu venir faire cours aujourd'hui ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Quelque chose de grave ? Un accident ? Etait-il blessé ? Etait-il mort ? Tandis que la brunette cédait à la panique et à la paranoïa, un Serdaigle se décida justement à poser la question qui tracassait tant notre amie.

- Pourquoi ne peut-il pas assurer son cours aujourd'hui ? Est-ce qu'il est malade ?

Cat arrêta subitement de se ronger les ongles, et fixa Rogue avec des yeux apeurés (après tout, l'enseignant allait peut-être annoncer une nouvelle qui allait provoquer un arrêt cardiaque chez la jeune fille).

- Malade, ça, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il l'était, dit le professeur Rogue, avec un sourire sarcastique. Mais disons qu'il l'est un peu plus aujourd'hui.

La brunette observa l'enseignant avec des yeux éberlués. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Le professeur Rogue venait de traiter ouvertement Mr Lupin de fou ? Ou, du moins, il l'avait très clairement insinué dans sa phrase... Cat n'était pas la seule à s'interroger quant à la signification de ce que venait de dire Rogue. Ses mots avaient un double sens, après tout. Peut-être les avait-il prononcés sans sous-entendu aucun, sans injure portée à l'encontre de Mr Lupin, ne faisant simplement référence qu'au réel état fatigué et mal en point de ce dernier. Mais alors, dans ce cas, cela voulait bel et bien dire que le professeur Lupin était souffrant... Qu'il était cloué au lit, probablement avec quarante de fièvre, un sachet de glaçons sur le front et un thermomètre dans la bouche... Etendu à l'infirmerie, ou bien agonisant à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste... L'image des traits maladifs de l'homme qu'elle aimait, de sa figure pâle comme la mort, et de ses yeux définitivement clos, traversa furtivement l'esprit de Cat et la fit frémir. Ciel ! Elle n'espérait vraiment pas que Mr Lupin se trouve dans cet état-là...

Le professeur Rogue, cependant, ne sembla pas disposé à en dire plus sur la santé de son collègue, et attaqua directement le cours, en annonçant aux élèves qu'ils allaient, ce matin, étudier une leçon particulière. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à révéler le nom du chapitre à l'honneur, Axelle brandit la main en l'air, et lui coupa la parole pour lui demander :

- Il a de la fièfre ? Il a la grippe ? Dans ce cas, nous pourrions peut-être lui apporter de la Pimentine, que nous afons préparée la semaine dernière en Potions.

Visiblement, l'Allemande était restée bloquée sur le tout début de la conversation, qui concernait le professeur Lupin. Rogue parut irrité de voir que la blonde s'intéressait plus à l'état de santé de Mr Lupin qu'à son cours.

- C'est une très bonne idée, ironisa-t-il, avec un rictus. Vous n'hésiterez donc pas à demander à Miss Mist qu'elle vous prête quelques gouttes de sa Pimentine, pour aller la porter au professeur Lupin.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Cat. Celle-ci rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Tout le monde savait qu'elle avait raté sa potion de Pimentine, la semaine dernière. Elle avait été tellement stressée à l'idée de pénétrer clandestinement dans un cours de Mr Lupin et de l'observer secrètement, que la préparation de sa potion avait été catastrophique. Rogue la ridiculisait donc, devant toute la classe. Mais, en même temps, il venait implicitement d'exprimer son désir d'empoisonner le professeur Lupin. S'il acceptait de lui faire boire quelques gouttes d'une potion ratée, le message était clair : il voulait le tuer. Prenant compte de cette évidence, la brunette fronça les sourcils. Elle ne savait pas que le rapport entre Rogue et son chéri était si tendu...

- Comme je le disais à l'instant, reprit l'enseignant, en marchant lentement entre les rangs, et avant que Miss Kraft ne m'interrompe, nous allons étudier aujourd'hui un chapitre particulier. Une leçon que vous avez en fait déjà vue en fin de troisième année, et dont le rappel, ce matin, vous servira de révisions.

Sur ce, Rogue s'arrêta de marcher, et jeta un bref regard circulaire sur l'ensemble de la classe silencieuse, dans le but de donner plus d'impact et de suspense à ses paroles.

- Les loups-garous..., annonça-t-il enfin, avec un sourire quelque peu diabolique.

- KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !

Axelle venait de faire un bond immense sur sa chaise, et son hurlement avait fait se retourner vers elle toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. A présent, elle était parcourue de tressaillements d'angoisse, et regardait dans tous les sens avec des yeux horrifiés, dans l'espoir de trouver une issue par laquelle s'échapper. Les loups-garous... Naturellement, c'était là sa pire phobie. Depuis sa plus petite enfance, elle était terrorisée par les loups-garous. Rien que le fait d'entendre le nom de ces créatures maléfiques, et elle restait choquée pour toute la journée. Cat se souvint justement du cours sur les loups-garous qu'elle avait eu en troisième année, à l'époque avec le professeur Quirrell. Axelle n'avait pu y participer. Ses parents avaient dû écrire une lettre au professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, lui expliquant que leur fille ne pourrait exceptionnellement pas suivre les cours qui abordaient l'étude des loups-garous, ceci à cause d'une peur particulièrement profonde, portée à l'égard de ces créatures, et priant l'enseignant de bien vouloir accepter ces raisons. Ce que Quirrell avait fait, épargnant ainsi à Axelle le supplice de vivre les heures de cours les plus affreuses de sa vie. Il était donc évident que l'idée de revenir sur cette leçon des loups-garous - que la blonde avait miraculeusement réussi à éviter en troisième année - ne pouvait que susciter son épouvante. Et si quelques rares personnes connaissaient le mal dont souffrait l'Allemande et le motif de son cri, le professeur Rogue, lui, n'en savait rien.

- J'enlève dix points à Serdaigle pour avoir, à nouveau, perturbé mon cours, trancha-t-il d'une voix sévère.

- Mais monsieur, s'exclama Cerise, en levant son doigt en l'air et en venant à la rescousse de son amie, Axelle a la phobie des loups-garous. D'ailleurs, en troisième année, elle n'a pas pu assister aux cours qui les concernaient. Je ne pense pas qu'elle y arrive aujourd'hui.

- Elle tâchera pourtant de faire exception, répliqua Rogue, d'un air catégorique. Et j'enlève encore cinq points à Serdaigle pour insubordination dans mon cours. La prochaine prise de parole sans mon autorisation vaudra cinquante points.

Sur ce, le professeur commença sa leçon, et Axelle se boucha les oreilles et commença à sangloter. Si Rogue fit d'abord semblant de ne pas être réceptif aux pleurs saccadés de l'Allemande, il s'énerva pourtant au bout de quelques minutes, et menaça d'enlever cinq points à Serdaigle, à chaque sanglot entendu. Cet avertissement très cruel (après tout, Axelle n'y était pour rien si elle se mettait à pleurer d'effroi, en entendant parler de sa pire phobie) obligea la blonde à se calmer, car déjà la moitié de la classe lui en voulait de faire baisser le nombre de points des Serdaigle, et de compromettre ainsi leurs chances de remporter la Coupe des maisons.

- Comme ce cours doit n'être pour vous qu'un simple rappel, dit Rogue, sortez un morceau de parchemin et écrivez-moi tout ce que vous savez déjà sur les loups-garous. Je ramasse les copies dans dix minutes, elles seront notées.

Prise au dépourvu, Cat commença déjà à paniquer. Elle tira fébrilement un morceau de parchemin de son sac, et saisit sa plume avec des doigts tremblants, tentant malgré tout de se calmer, pour pouvoir écrire correctement. Un bref regard autour d'elle lui indiqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir été saisie à l'improviste : la plupart des Serdaigle paraissaient bouleversés. Que diable avait Rogue pour leur mettre un contrôle surprise ? Non content de remplacer le beau professeur Lupin, et de rendre ainsi la journée de Cat déplorable, il lui fallait aussi persécuter ses élèves en leur provoquant des mauvaises notes ?

Le pire était que la leçon sur les loups-garous datait de deux ans. Comment se rappeler d'une leçon aussi lointaine ? Et cela en dix minutes, seulement ! Agitée, nerveuse, Cat triturait sa plume, tout en creusant au plus profond de sa mémoire, pour se souvenir de certains passages des cours du professeur Quirrell. Avec les connaissances de base qui lui restaient encore en tête, elle parvint à rassembler un certain nombre d'informations sur les loups-garous, et se dépêcha de les écrire sur son parchemin :

_Les loups-garous sont des créatures maléfiques, principalement répandues en Europe de l'est (et en particulier dans le sud de l'Allemagne et en Autriche), qui affectionnent les forêts sombres et épaisses, ainsi que les montagnes, et autres endroits reclus. Il s'agit en fait d'êtres humains, capables de se transformer en loups lors de la pleine lune. Les principales caractéristiques du loup-garou sous sa forme bestiale sont : une queue touffue, des oreilles pointues, des yeux jaunes, fendus d'une pupille verticale, un large museau noir, et des crocs acérés. Le loup-garou fait également preuve d'une violence extrême, et passe ses nuits à l'affût de proies, à la fois humaines et animales._

Lorsqu'elle eut écrit ceci, la brunette s'arrêta et reposa sa plume dans son encrier. C'était tout ce qu'elle savait et ce dont elle se rappelait. Plus rien d'autre ne lui venait à l'esprit... Sentant qu'elle en avait déjà terminé avec cette interrogation surprise, elle jeta alors un coup d'œil distrait à sa voisine Axelle, pour voir si celle-ci s'était malgré tout décidée à déboucher ses oreilles et à participer au contrôle de Rogue. Avec beaucoup de courage, la blonde avait sorti un morceau de parchemin, mais, naturellement, celui-ci était vierge, puisque la pauvre n'avait jamais suivi de cours sur les loups-garous et ne savait donc rien sur ces créatures. Elle avait pourtant marqué une phrase, une seule, sur sa copie, que Cat se permit de lire, et qui se résumait à ceci : _Je n'aime pas les loups-garous._

Trois minutes plus tard, Rogue ramassa les parchemins, et le cours reprit pendant la demi-heure restante. Axelle plaqua à nouveau ses mains contre ses oreilles, et fixa sa table des yeux, pour ne pas voir les images de loups-garous que l'enseignant diffusait au rétroprojecteur. Rogue expliqua ainsi l'origine du mot loup-garou, et une série d'autres détails que Cat n'avait bien sûr pas mis sur son morceau de parchemin, ce dont elle se mordait à présent les doigts. Il posa également aux élèves un certain nombre de questions qui furent sans réponses (c'était, de toute manière, l'effet souhaité) et qui lui permirent de s'acharner sur Mr Lupin, en déclarant que c'était un professeur incompétent, qui n'avait jamais eu la bonne idée de faire réviser à ses élèves les bases de la Défense contre les forces du mal. Ces mots firent évidemment bouillonner Cat de rage, et sa fureur la poussa presque à se lever de sa chaise pour quitter la salle (ne supportant pas d'entendre davantage de calomnies) ou pour sauter à la gorge de Rogue et mettre fin à ses diffamations. Ce fut cependant Cerise qui prit tout haut la défense de Mr Lupin, et qui fit ainsi perdre à Serdaigle une dizaine de points.

A la fin du cours, les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires avec un soulagement manifeste, et Cat indiqua à Axelle qu'elle pouvait retirer ses mains de ses oreilles, c'était fini. Elle permit ainsi à la blondinette d'entendre les devoirs que le professeur Rogue donnait pour le lundi suivant.

- Vous me rédigerez deux rouleaux de parchemin sur les loups-garous, et vous insisterez tout particulièrement sur la façon de les reconnaître et de les tuer.

Tandis que tous ronchonnaient à l'idée de passer leur week-end sur un travail aussi long, plutôt que d'aller assister au match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor à Poufsouffle, Axelle se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le professeur Rogue pour aller lui parler. Cat observa la scène non sans une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux, craignant que l'Allemande n'aille s'échauffer contre l'enseignant et le traiter de tous les noms pour lui avoir fait passer une heure aussi désagréable. Elle fut pourtant bien détrompée par les propos complètement inattendus de la blonde :

- Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais, étant donné que nous afons eu cours de Défense contre les forces du mal afec fous, sommes-nous oblichés de refenir fous foir une deuxième fois, en cours de Potions ?

Rogue sembla assez mal prendre cette question inopinée, et fusilla Axelle d'un regard meurtrier, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille se sente gênée et s'en aille rejoindre Cat, déçue de n'avoir obtenu aucune réponse satisfaisante. Enfin, la brunette prit congé de cette salle de Défense contre les forces du mal, et ce fut pour la première fois de cette année scolaire qu'elle la quitta sans regret.

* * *

Le reste de sa journée se passa aussi mal que le commencement : Cat ne cessa de se tourmenter quant à l'état de santé de son cher professeur Lupin, et ces craintes entêtantes qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit l'empêchèrent de suivre la moitié du cours dans lequel elle était. Le soir, lorsqu'elle vit que Mr Lupin n'était toujours pas à la table des profs pour le dîner, son inquiétude atteignit son comble, et elle décida finalement de remonter à la Tour des Serdaigle pour aller se coucher et oublier ses soucis. Mais comme il fallait s'y attendre, son agitation était telle qu'elle eut bien du mal à trouver le sommeil.

Et lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le lendemain matin, son anxiété refit automatiquement surface, cette fois-ci accompagnée de désespoir, qui fit que Cat se leva d'une humeur horriblement morne. La perspective de laisser tomber son exposé sur les loups-garous pour aller s'aérer un peu dehors avec ses copines et assister au tant attendu match de Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle n'y fit rien. Axelle, Cerise et Anna avaient beau danser dans le dortoir, faire une ronde autour de leur amie et lui chanter gaiement : « Cet après-midi on va voir le beau Cédric Diggory ! Cet après-midi on va voir le beau Cédric Diggory ! », la brunette refusa de les accompagner.

- Vous avez vu le temps qu'il fait ? dit-elle. Moi, je préfère rester à l'intérieur et travailler.

- Tu vas faire ton exposé sur les loups-garous ? demanda Anna.

- Oui... Sûrement..., répondit vaguement Cat.

Mais elle avait quelque chose d'autre en tête.

A midi, son coup d'oeil à la table des enseignants lui indiqua que Remus Lupin n'était toujours pas de retour. Le résultat en fut qu'elle ne mangea que très peu. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses trois camarades la quittèrent, emmitouflées sous des manteaux imperméables, encapuchonnées, et déjà protégées par des parapluies.

- Travaille bien ! souhaitèrent-elles à Cat, avant de s'engager dehors, sous le déluge, en poussant de petites exclamations d'impatience.

Et, bientôt, notre amie se retrouva toute seule. Tristement, elle remonta les escaliers vers la salle commune des Serdaigle, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle allait y faire. L'idée de passer son après-midi dehors, dans le froid, sous la pluie et sous des rafales de vent, bêtement assise à une tribune, sur un banc trempé, tout cela ne l'intéressait guère. Surtout si c'était pour voir un soit disant dieu de beauté nommé Cédric Diggory - dont toutes les filles raffolaient, mais qui ne l'attirait pas du tout - chevaucher stupidement un balai. Mais l'idée d'aller travailler toute seule pendant des heures, et de remplir deux rouleaux entiers de parchemin pour le professeur Rogue ne l'enchantait pas tellement non plus.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rester tranquille, seule avec ses pensées. Même si celles-ci étaient moroses, même si les deux compagnons qui lui restaient se nommaient Angoisse et Désespoir, Cat voulait passer son temps avec eux. Rien qu'avec eux, s'il le fallait. Ne rien faire d'autre qu'appréhender et pleurer, en se préoccupant seulement de Mr Lupin. Se complaisait-elle dans son malheur ? Peut-être... Car si elle était triste, c'était pour Remus Lupin. Or, tout ce qui était pour lui était beau. Dès lors, elle avait le choix : ou bien aller s'ennuyer dans le dortoir des Serdaigle, ou bien aller se morfondre dans le couloir de la Défense contre les forces du mal, à côté de la porte de Mr Lupin. A ce dilemme, Cat n'hésita pas : au lieu de s'engager dans un nouvel escalier pour rejoindre la Tour Nord, elle vira à droite.

Marcher en direction de son couloir chéri ne rendait pas ses pas plus gais, mais au moins elle savait qu'elle se dirigeait vers un lieu où elle allait se sentir un peu mieux. A son grand soulagement, le couloir était vide. Il fallait dire que la plupart des élèves étaient partis au match de Quidditch : elle devait donc être parmi les seuls à occuper le château, à cette heure-ci. Silencieusement, ses pas un peu hésitants, elle s'approcha de la fameuse porte de chêne, celle de la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal. Une porte en l'apparence banale, mais qu'elle adorait plus que tout. Du bout des doigts, elle en caressa le vernis, comme pour y trouver du réconfort et de l'apaisement. Sa main s'égara vers la poignée dorée, et Cat se dit alors que, si elle appuyait dessus, et si la porte s'ouvrait sur une salle occupée par Mr Lupin, elle serait soudainement la fille la plus heureuse du monde. Elle tenta donc l'expérience, et pressa doucement la poignée, le cœur battant un peu plus fort que prévu... La porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Elle était fermée à clé.

« Il fallait s'y attendre, après tout » se dit Cat, en poussant un profond soupir d'abattement. Comme si elle se sentait trop faible pour continuer à se tenir debout correctement, elle s'appuya contre la porte, la joue droite collée contre son bois, puis, lentement, se laissa glisser, pour se retrouver assise par terre. Elle posa définitivement son dos contre la planche de chêne, replia ses jambes en les entourant de ses bras, et décida de veiller ici jusqu'au retour de Mr Lupin. Et tant pis si elle allait devoir y passer la nuit, ou même tout son week-end : elle monterait la garde jusqu'à ce que son professeur chéri revienne.

- Encore plantée devant cette porte ? fit une voix. Je vais finir par croire qu'elle est ensorcelée par un maléfice qui t'attire à chaque fois jusqu'à elle...

- Au moins, maintenant, tu sais où me trouver, lorsque je ne suis pas dans la Tour des Serdaigle, répondit Cat, en regardant Coincoin s'approcher d'elle et s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- C'est vrai qu'au départ je pensais que tu étais partie voir le match de Quidditch, avec les autres... Mais finalement, je me suis dit que tu allais sûrement profiter de ce vide soudain dans le château pour essayer de forcer la porte de Mr Lupin et tenter, cette fois-ci, de rentrer dans son bureau. Alors ? Pourquoi cette tête si triste ? Ca n'a pas marché ?

Notre amie resta muette, et se contenta d'enfouir sa tête entre ses bras posés sur ses genoux.

- Je vois..., réfléchit Vince. Tu as essayé avec un Alohomora ?

- Idiot ! s'exclama Cat, en faisant à nouveau voir son visage plus désespéré que jamais. Je n'ai aucune envie de forcer cette porte ! Si elle est fermée, elle est fermée. Et ça veut dire que Mr Lupin n'est là.

- Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas là..., dit Vince, avec précaution. Il est malade, paraît-il...

Le garçon rencontra les yeux embués et bien trop significatifs de la fille. Il comprit alors.

- Ah ! fit-il avec un sourire. C'est pour lui que tu t'inquiètes ?

La brunette hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- Ecoute, si ça peut te rassurer, le professeur Rogue nous a dit qu'il ne s'agissait de rien de grave - même si je crois qu'il nous a dit ça avec une pointe de regret... Enfin bref. Je pense personnellement que ton chéri n'a rien de plus qu'un petit rhume.

- Tu crois ? demanda Cat, d'une voix fluette.

- J'en suis pratiquement convaincu, assura son ami. Tu sais, les rhumes sont très courants, en novembre.

Sur ce, Vince observa amicalement le visage de Cat, pour voir s'il avait retrouvé quelque lueur d'espoir ou de confiance. Il vit que ses yeux n'étaient plus baignés de larmes, et considéra ceci comme une bonne nouvelle.

- Tu es soulagée ? voulut-il savoir, car il se préoccupait sincèrement du moral de son amie.

- Un peu..., avoua-t-elle. Tu penses qu'il va revenir bientôt ?

- Oh, d'ici lundi, sûrement ! Il gardera peut-être quelques traces de son rhume, mais il ira certainement mieux ! Pourquoi ? Tu comptes l'attendre ici jusqu'à lundi matin ?

A cette question plutôt amusante, Cat retrouva le sourire, preuve qu'elle se sentait véritablement un peu moins triste.

- Pourquoi pas ? lança-t-elle. Je peux dormir ici ! Tu m'apporteras des couvertures et à manger !

- Non merci, je crois que j'ai mieux à faire ! Le professeur Rogue nous a donné deux rouleaux complets de parchemin à rédiger sur les loups-garous, pour lundi prochain.

- Pas possible ? s'écria Cat, avec une surprise à moitié hystérique. A nous aussi !

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Vince, en écarquillant légèrement les yeux. Voilà qui est bien étrange... J'ai souvent vu des profs donner à leurs élèves exactement les mêmes contrôles qu'ils donnaient il y a dix ans, mais j'ai rarement vu des profs donner le même exposé à faire à toutes classes confondues. Enfin, toujours est-il que je dois passer mon week-end à potasser les loups-garous à la bibliothèque, et qu'il faudrait peut-être que je m'y mette dès maintenant...

- Je n'avais pas tellement envie de travailler, aujourd'hui, reconnut Cat, mais si c'est pour travailler avec toi, alors je veux bien t'accompagner !

- Hmmm... De toute manière, je te voyais mal passer ton week-end fixée contre cette porte, comme une bernique entêtée, lança Coincoin, en se levant en même temps que la brunette.

- J'en étais très capable ! protesta celle-ci.

Et tous les deux se mirent en chemin vers leur salle commune, pour aller chercher de quoi écrire, avant de s'en retourner vers la bibliothèque.

* * *

Naturellement, le lieu d'étude était pratiquement désert, et les deux Serdaigle eurent tout l'embarras du choix pour se trouver une table où s'installer.

- Aaaaah..., soupira Vince, en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise et en sortant ses affaires de son sac. C'est vrai que ça change, de travailler sa Défense contre les forces du mal durant le week-end. Le professeur Lupin ne nous donne pratiquement jamais de devoirs à faire. Ou, du moins, pas d'aussi longs... Ce qui est un peu dommage, d'ailleurs. Je trouve qu'il devrait nous donner un peu plus d'exercices à faire personnellement, histoire de nous exercer davantage...

- Au contraire, riposta Cat, en tirant de son sac une plume et un encrier. S'il ne nous donne pas beaucoup de devoirs à faire, c'est parce que nous travaillons déjà assez en cours.

- Hmmm ? Tu trouves ? Moi, la dernière fois que j'ai eu cours avec ton Lupin, je me suis endormi en plein milieu de l'heure. J'ai d'ailleurs eu droit à un beau savon de sa part, lorsqu'il m'a réveillé.

- N'importe quoi ! s'exclama Cat, en riant. Mr Lupin est la gentillesse incarnée ! Il est incapable de gronder un élève pour si peu ! Arrête de me raconter des bêtises !

- Je t'assure que c'est vrai ! Il m'a crié d'une voix sévère : « Dites donc, Mr Vertilleul, vous vous endormez dans mon cours ? Je ne tolère pas une telle attitude ! Vous me nettoierez tous les aquariums de strangulots de la salle ! ».

- Je ne te crois pas ! rigola la jeune fille. C'est absolument impossible ! Arrête de me mentir et va donc voir s'il y a des livres sur les loups-garous !

A son léger étonnement, Coincoin lui obéit sans broncher, et, quelques minutes plus tard (le temps pour elle de préparer l'en-tête de son premier rouleau de parchemin), le garçon revint avec un gros bouquin dans les mains.

- _L'Encyclopédie des créatures maléfiques_, nomma-t-il, en le déposant solennellement sur la table. Il doit sûrement y avoir des trucs sur les loups-garous, là-dedans...

- Merci ! s'écria la brunette, avec un grand sourire, et en tournant déjà avidement les premières pages du gros dictionnaire.

- Je vais continuer mes recherches pour voir s'il n'y a pas autre chose.

- C'est vraiment gentil ! remercia à nouveau Cat, qui restait agréablement surprise par tant de bonté de la part de Vince. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de tout faire, tu sais. Je peux venir t'aider à chercher, moi aussi...

- T'inquiète ! lui dit Coincoin, en s'en retournant vers un autre rayon de livres. Je compte sur toi pour me recopier tout ce que tu auras marqué sur tes deux rouleaux !

- Quoi ? s'étrangla la jeune fille.

Mais son ami s'était déjà éclipsé derrière une étagère de bouquins.

Rapidement, Cat trouva les pages de l'encyclopédie qui traitaient des loups-garous, et commença à lire la définition que le livre faisait de ces créatures étranges :

_Les loups-garous sont connus comme étant des sorciers de sang-mêlé, pouvant volontairement ou involontairement se transformer en loups, le plus souvent lors des nuits de pleine lune._

Puis, les principales caractéristiques :

_Sous sa forme animale, le loup-garou se révèle être bien plus gros qu'un loup ordinaire. Il est d'apparence énorme, d'une taille impressionnante, et possède une musculature remarquable. Ses pattes postérieures sont hyper développées, et permettent même à la créature de se tenir debout. Ses pattes antérieures, quant à elles, sont extrêmement habiles, et peuvent ainsi donner des coups mortels, à l'aide des quatre griffes démesurées qui les prolongent. Le loup-garou se distingue également par sa longue queue touffue, parsemée de poils drus et hérissés, tout comme le reste de son corps. Ses grandes oreilles en pointe sont capables d'entendre le hurlement d'un autre loup-garou à une distance de plus de cinq kilomètres, et son long museau à truffe noire et humide lui sert à sentir l'odeur du sang à une portée d'une vingtaine de mètres. Ses dents sont acérées et tranchantes comme des couteaux, et, bien souvent, ses deux canines sont tellement longues qu'elles dépassent de sa gueule. Pour finir, ses yeux..._

- Tiens ! Ca y est, Cat ! J'en ai trouvé un autre ! s'exclama Vince, que sa recherche avait mené tout au bout de la bibliothèque.

_Ses yeux... se caractérisent par leur pupille en trait vertical, et la couleur particulièrement ambrée de leur iris._

Le regard de la lectrice se figea alors quelques instants sur ces dernières lignes... Mais sa perplexité fut stoppée net par le bruit d'un livre posé sur sa table.

- _Les loups-garous et leurs mystères_, présenta Coincoin. De quoi t'occuper pendant un bon bout de temps, et en écrire des tonnes au professeur Rogue.

- Ca alors ! s'étonna la brunette, en saisissant l'ouvrage avec émerveillement, comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'est vraiment formidable ! Là aussi, il doit y avoir plein d'informations !

- Compte tenu de l'épaisseur du bouquin, il doit y en avoir pas mal, en effet, admit le garçon. Maintenant, à toi de les trier et de sélectionner les plus importantes ! Moi, je continue les recherches !

Sur ce, Vince disparut à nouveau entre les rayons de la bibliothèque, laissant à son amie la tâche de parcourir les lignes du gros livre qu'il venait de lui ramener. Avant de le faire, Cat prit quelques notes des connaissances que lui avait apportées l'_Encyclopédie des créatures maléfiques_, puis referma le bouquin, jugeant que le nouveau qu'elle avait sous les yeux allait certainement lui fournir une documentation plus détaillée. Et elle ne se trompa pas. Dès qu'elle l'ouvrit à la première page, elle fut saisie par le nombre de chapitres dont l'index faisait la liste : une vingtaine, environ, et parmi eux : _Les différences entre lycanthropes et loups-garous, Les caractéristiques du loup-garou sous sa forme humaine, Les caractéristiques du loup-garou sous sa forme bestiale, Les différentes étapes de la transformation, Les phases de la lune... _Immédiatement enjouée à l'idée qu'elle n'allait pas manquer d'informations pour son exposé, elle tourna vivement les pages jusqu'au premier chapitre, et débuta sa lecture, non sans intérêt.

_LES DIFFERENCES ENTRE LYCANTHROPES ET LOUPS-GAROUS_

_Nombreux sont les sorcières et les sorciers qui assimilent encore les lycanthropes aux loups-garous. Cette confusion s'explique certainement par le fait que la lycanthropie reste bien souvent un mystère, voire un tabou. Il existe pourtant de réelles différences entre les lycanthropes et les loups-garous ; des différences qu'il est nécessaire de présenter ici, en introduction, afin d'éviter tout trouble dans la suite de la lecture de cet ouvrage, qui s'intéresse entièrement aux loups-garous._

_Etymologiquement, « lycanthrope » signifie « homme loup » : « lycos » étant le Grec de « loup », et « anthros » celui de « homme ». Il ne faut pourtant pas s'y méprendre : un lycanthrope est incapable de se transformer en loup. Ce n'est donc pas un loup-garou. Un lycanthrope est simplement un sorcier délirant, convaincu qu'il peut se métamorphoser en loup, et se comportant ainsi comme tel. Gardant toujours son apparence humaine - mais étant persuadé qu'il est sous sa forme bestiale -, le lycanthrope erre la nuit dans les forêts épaisses, tiraillé par ses appétits voraces mais imaginaires, prêt à se jeter sur n'importe quel homme ou animal qu'il rencontrerait dans son vagabondage, et dont il pourrait goûter la chair. Il hante aussi les cimetières, toujours torturé par ses angoisses illusoires, entraîné dans les souffrances d'une détérioration de ses sens, d'un obscurcissement de sa vue, expliquant ses yeux enfoncés et hagards, parfois blanchâtres. Ses jambes meurtries et sanglantes des multiples égratignures et morsures que lui laissent ses promenades forestières, il profane les tombes, en creusant de ses propres mains pour déterrer les morts, ronger leurs os et grignoter ce qui leur reste de chair. Bien souvent, des cannibales ont justifié leurs actes en déclarant qu'ils étaient atteints de lycanthropie. Car il s'agit bien là d'une maladie, d'une folie, même, qui a amené bon nombre de sorciers à être internés à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Les Latins appelèrent d'ailleurs cette maladie « insania lupina », littéralement « folie louvière », ou encore « rage lupine »._

- Ca alors ! s'exclama soudainement Cat, levant sa tête du bouquin et dévisageant le vide avec des yeux effarés. Ca alors ! répéta-t-elle. Coincoin, viens voir !

Quelques secondes suffirent à ce que le nommé accoure auprès de la brunette.

- Regarde ! dit-elle, d'une voix rendue aiguë par l'émotion, en pointant son index sur les mots « rage lupine ». T'as vu ?

- Ca alors..., répéta Vince, d'un air troublé. Je ne savais pas que Mr Lupin avait la rage...

- Arrête tes plaisanteries ! se renfrogna Cat, d'une manière un peu trop exagérée pour laisser penser que la bêtise de son ami ne l'avait pas fait rire. Et conviens-en que c'est tout de même étrange de voir apparaître le nom du professeur Lupin dans ce bouquin...

- Hmmm... Je ne sais pas... Après tout, « Lupin » est un nom assez commun. D'ailleurs, je crois même que cela désigne une légumineuse, très appréciée pour ses fleurs ornementales...

- Une légumineuse ?

- Oui. Comme la fève, le haricot, ou le pois... Le petit pois qu'il a dans son crâne !

- Bon, t'as fini de te moquer de lui ? gronda la jeune fille, en tapant Vince sur la tête, à l'aide de l'_Encyclopédie des créatures magiques_. Il est très intelligent !

- Tu lui demanderas alors s'il connaît la signification de son nom de famille...

* * *

Le soir venu, Cat retrouva la salle commune des Serdaigle avec un grand sourire, heureuse d'avoir passé une aussi bonne après-midi, bien plus bonne que si elle l'avait passée dehors, dans la tempête, à s'ennuyer devant un match de Quidditch, et encore meilleure que si elle était restée toute seule, dans le couloir de la Défense contre les forces du mal, à inonder de larmes la porte du professeur Lupin. Même les commentaires joyeux de ses camarades trempées ne lui firent pas regretter un seul instant les agréables moments qu'elle avait passés à la bibliothèque, en compagnie de Vince.

- C'était incroyable ! s'écria Anna. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel match ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai rien vu du tout, les carreaux de mes lunettes étaient tellement mouillés à cause de la pluie...

- Axelle a failli s'envoler avec son parapluie ! lança Cerise.

- Cédric Diggory était tellement beauuu ! s'exclama l'Allemande. Il folait comme un dieu sur son balai !

- Ensuite son parapluie s'est envolé pour de bon, continua Cerise, Axelle a été obligée de le lâcher pour ne pas partir avec, et il a traversé tout le terrain de Quidditch, emporté dans les airs par les rafales de vent.

- Il est finalement arrivé au niveau de la tribune des profs, et a failli crever un œil au professeur Rogue.

- Il était blanc de rage ! Je l'ai vu du bout de mes jumelles !

- Fous m'afez entendue, quand ch'ai crié, au moment où Cédric a failli se faire toucher par un éclair ?

- Ah ! Et quand Harry Potter est tombé de son balai ! Ca, c'était vraiment spectaculaire ! Une chute de trente mètres, au moins !

- Hélas, c'est ce qui arrive toujours aux héros tragiques, dit Cat. Ils finissent tous par tomber. C'est là la chute de leur histoire... Il est mort ?

- Non, heureusement, Dumbledore a ralenti sa chute à l'aide d'un sortilèche. Il est retombé au sol sans fracas.

- Ensuite il s'est énervé contre les Détraqueurs. Je n'ai jamais vu Dumbledore aussi en colère.

- Ah ? Parce qu'il y avait des Détraqueurs ? s'étonna Cat.

- Oui, ils ont fait irruption pendant le match. Ce sont eux qui ont fait tomber Harry de son balai.

- Ils étaient affreux ! gémit Axelle.

- J'ai bien fait de ne pas venir..., constata la brunette.

- Tu es restée travailler ? demanda Cerise.

- Oui, je suis allée à la bibliothèque, pour faire mon exposé sur les loups-garous. J'ai bien avancé : j'ai trouvé plein d'informations ! J'y retourne demain après-midi, pour le terminer.

- Ah ! Tu as bien du courage ! s'exclama Anna. Moi, je ne sais même pas si je vais le faire. Il ne me reste plus que demain pour travailloter, et je préfère passer cette journée à confectionner quelques banderoles d'encouragement pour notre équipe de Quidditch, dont le match se profile pour dans une semaine.

- De toute façon, dit Cerise, deux rouleaux de parchemin à remplir en seulement un week-end, c'est beaucoup trop. Eh oui, même pour moi qui suis énormément travailleuse, c'est un travail trop exagéré. Jamais le professeur Lupin n'aurait eu l'idée de nous donner un aussi gros boulot. Lundi, j'essayerai de négocier avec le professeur Rogue, pour qu'il puisse remettre l'échéance de notre devoir à plus tard.

- Quant à moi, fit Axelle, c'est absolument hors de question que che fasse ce trafail sur ces créatures immondes ! Überhaupt nicht !

Lorsque Cat alla se coucher, elle se dit alors qu'elle allait probablement être la seule à avoir fait l'exposé que Rogue avait réclamé, et elle pensa que c'était bien dommage pour ses copines, qu'elles ne savaient pas ce qu'elles rataient, car, après tout, les loups-garous étaient très intéressants.


	14. Les soupçons lunatiques

**Chapitre 14  
**_Les soupçons lunatiques_

Le dimanche après-midi, la bibliothèque était un peu plus remplie que la veille. Cat et Vince avaient néanmoins réussi à récupérer leur même table, et à retrouver leurs mêmes livres. Les deux amis étaient à présent penchés sur le gros volume des _Loups-garous et leurs mystères_, tenant chacun une page différente du bouquin, comme pour le sonder entièrement.

- Tiens ! fit le châtain. Je suis tombé sur un chapitre drôlement intéressant : _Comment devenir un loup-garou ? Méthodes, incantations, sortilèges..._

- On trouve de tout, dans ce bouquin, remarqua la jeune fille.

- Oui, acquiesça Coincoin. Jusqu'au nom de ton prof chéri... Regarde voir si le livre ne parle pas encore de lui ! Pendant ce temps, je m'en retourne faire mes recherches dans les rayons, car j'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes plus les seuls à nous intéresser aux loups-garous... Tu n'as pas remarqué comme tout le monde semble être à l'affût d'un livre sur ces créatures ?

- Hmmm, sourit Cat. A croire que Rogue a donné le même travail à toute l'école.

Et, s'amusant de cette hypothèse ironique (puisqu'elle pensait qu'elle était invraisemblable), la Serdaigle se replongea dans sa lecture, tout en prenant des notes.

_Provenant de l'Allemand « werewolf », littéralement « homme loup », l'appellation de loup-garou désigne deux cas. Le premier cas, le plus rare, concerne les sorciers malfaisants - le plus souvent des Mages Noirs -, qui, entraînés par une certaine déficience mentale, choisissent de pactiser avec le diable, pour que celui-ci leur donne le pouvoir de se transformer en loups monstrueux. Ces individus jouissent ainsi d'une soif immodérée de cruauté et de furie, qu'ils sont capables d'assouvir chaque nuit (sans besoin d'attendre la pleine lune pour se métamorphoser et tout en gardant une partie de leur lucidité), dans l'euphorie d'une vie nocturne proche de la sublimation. Le deuxième cas, quant à lui, se retrouve plus couramment, probablement parce qu'il est involontaire. Il s'agit de sorciers ayant été mordus par un loup-garou, et dont le sang a donc été infecté par la salive de la créature (salive contenant les germes du mal). L'humain contaminé ne tarde alors pas à se transformer en loup féroce, dès la première nuit de pleine lune, incapable de contrôler ses pulsions, inapte à reconnaître ses propres amis, et commettant les pires atrocités, bien malgré lui, jusqu'à ce que la nuit s'achève. Il se réveille ensuite amnésique, n'ayant plus aucun souvenir de ce qu'il a fait durant la nuit._

_LES CARACTERISTIQUES DU LOUP-GAROU SOUS SA FORME HUMAINE_

_Le loup-garou est généralement masculin._

- Bien ! saliva Cat, en retranscrivant cette phrase, mot pour mot, sur sa feuille de parchemin.

_De par son état mi-homme mi-loup, il s'agit inévitablement d'un sorcier de sang-mêlé. Sur le plan social, rares sont les loups-garous qui tentent de s'intégrer à la société des sorciers. Des réglementations trop strictes les concernant (notamment le Code de Conduite, signé en 1637) en sont la cause, sans compter les attitudes discriminatoires et les rejets, qui entraînent chômage et pauvreté. Nombreux sont donc les loups-garous qui vivent en marge, parfois même dans la criminalité, unique moyen pour eux de subsister. Enfin, la dépression fait partie de leur lot commun, et certains finissent même par mettre fin à leurs jours, trop martyrisés par leurs tourments._

- Et ben c'est gai...

_Sur le plan physique, le loup-garou, sous sa forme humaine, présente de multiples signes de fatigue, tels que : des cernes sous les yeux, des essoufflements rapides, ou encore des difficultés à se tenir longtemps debout..._

A ces mots, Cat songea vaguement à l'aspect maladif du professeur Lupin, mais ne s'y attarda que l'espace d'un instant.

_... signes qui conduisent à un vieillissement légèrement prématuré de la personne, et qui deviennent particulièrement visibles à l'approche de la pleine lune. L'individu est également très vorace, et présente un gros appétit, surtout de viande. Enfin, une dernière caractéristique qui permet de reconnaître un loup-garou sous sa forme humaine est le fait que l'homme garde les traces des blessures qu'il a reçues durant la nuit, alors qu'il se trouvait à l'état de loup._

Notre amie repensa aux deux grandes cicatrices qui balafraient le visage de Mr Lupin, et son coeur fit alors un terrible bond.

- Oh mon dieu ! s'écria-t-elle, les yeux exorbités, le souffle coupé. Oh mon dieu, c'est pas vrai !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Vince, en accourant avec empressement à la table de Cat.

Celle-ci prit soudain conscience de la gravité des choses.

- Rien ! s'exclama-t-elle, en refermant subitement le gros bouquin, pour empêcher Coincoin de voir les lignes qu'elle venait de lire. Rien ! Rien du tout !

- Tu es sûre ? insista le garçon. Tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas trouvé de nouvelles évocations du professeur Lupin ? plaisanta-t-il.

- Absolument pas ! Maintenant, retourne me chercher d'autres livres sur les loups-garous, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent entre des mains concurrentes.

Silencieux mais perplexe, Vince abandonna Cat pour reprendre sa quête, et la jeune fille, à nouveau seule, rouvrit le bouquin pour se pencher sur ses lignes. Ce n'était pas possible ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Avait-elle bien lu ? Cat regarda encore une fois ces mots incroyables. Eh bien oui : les loups-garous gardaient les empreintes de leurs mutilations, même sous leur forme humaine. Avait-elle bien conjecturé ? Fichtre, non ! Non, non, non et non ! Sa supposition était idiote ! Si elle avait pensé aux cicatrices de Mr Lupin, après la lecture de cette phrase qui évoquait les blessures des loups-garous, c'était simplement parce qu'elle pensait _toujours _à Mr Lupin, dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Ce n'était tout de même pas parce qu'elle pensait que Mr Lupin était un... Non.

Mais maintenant ? Maintenant qu'elle avait cette vision de la figure balafrée de l'enseignant, flottant dans son esprit, maintenant qu'elle avait ce livre sous les yeux, que pensait-elle ? Elle pensait que les marques que Mr Lupin avait sur le visage ressemblaient en tous points à des griffures, et qu'elles avaient très bien pu être administrées par un animal sauvage, un loup ne faisant pas exception. Mais elle pensait aussi que toutes ces hypothèses qui tambourinaient dans son esprit étaient totalement absurdes, dénuées de bon sens, délirantes. Alors pourquoi son cœur battait-il à tout rompre, comme secoué par une fatalité funeste ? Avait-elle peur ? Avait-elle peur que ce qu'elle venait d'imaginer bêtement se révèle être vrai ? Que Mr Lupin soit un loup-garou ? Non ! C'était idiot, voyons ! Ce professeur avait certainement reçu ces griffures d'une façon beaucoup moins originale que celle impliquant un combat nocturne entre loups-garous, et, de toute manière, jamais Dumbledore n'aurait laissé un loup-garou enseigner à Poudlard. Pour s'en convaincre tout à fait, Cat lut plus avidement que jamais la suite du bouquin :

_LES DIFFERENTES ETAPES DE LA TRANSFORMATION D'UN LOUP-GAROU_

_La transformation d'un loup-garou, de sa forme humaine à sa forme bestiale, survient à chaque nuit de pleine lune. Elle ne dure pas plus d'une minute, et se décompose en trois phases (qui font donc, chacune, en moyenne, vingt secondes). _

_Les sensations éprouvées lors de cette transformation varient selon les deux catégories de loups-garous existantes, à savoir : celle des sorciers ayant pactisé avec le diable pour devenir des bêtes maléfiques, et celle des sorciers ayant été mordus par accident. Les individus de la première catégorie perçoivent leur transformation comme une sorte d'extase, une pure ivresse, un moment de jubilation intense. Restant lucides tout au long de leur transformation, ils peuvent stopper celle-ci à n'importe quel stade de leur aspect, suivant les avantages qu'ils peuvent en tirer. Par ailleurs, la pleine lune n'influe pas forcément sur leur métamorphose : ils peuvent se transformer chaque nuit. A l'inverse, les sorciers appartenant à la deuxième catégorie sont soumis aux contraintes de la pleine lune. Ils sont, en quelque sorte, des victimes de leur métamorphose, puisque celle-ci constitue pour eux une étape extrêmement douloureuse, une souffrance abominable, et qu'ils perdent tout contrôle de leur être._

_Le premier stade de cette transformation s'appelle le stade de l'Hommidé. L'individu reste, globalement, sous l'apparence d'un homme, même si ses sourcils se font plus touffus et se rejoignent au-dessus du nez, que ses cheveux deviennent durs et épais au milieu du crâne, que ses canines se mettent à pousser, et que ses sens commencent à devenir plus aiguisés._

_Au bout de vingt secondes, environ, vient le stade du Galbro, ou homme loup. La transformation se fait plus violente : l'individu voit son poids augmenter de 25 %, sa taille de 10 %. Son corps se recouvre de poils, ses dents s'allongent, ses ongles grandissent pour devenir des griffes, ses oreilles se mettent en pointe, et sa musculature se fait plus massive (d'où une augmentation de son poids). _

_La transformation s'achève par la phase du Crinos, ou loup-garou : aspect bestial que l'individu gardera pendant toute la nuit. Son poids augmente désormais de 100 %, sa taille de 25 % (ainsi, un homme d'un mètre quatre-vingt et de soixante-quinze kilos deviendra un loup de deux mètres vingt-cinq et de cent cinquante kilos). Son corps, puissamment musclé, se couvre entièrement de poils drus, ses mains et ses pieds s'allongent de 50 % et se munissent de grandes griffes tranchantes, une queue touffue lui pousse au-dessus des fessiers, sa mâchoire grandit et se transforme en museau, ses dents deviennent de longs crocs acérés, et ses oreilles se font grandes et pointues. Le loup-garou possède ainsi une vitesse et une habileté phénoménales, qui font de lui une créature énormément dangereuse. La bête peut se déplacer soit debout (comme un homme), soit en courant à quatre pattes (comme un loup), et se retrouve douée de sens hyper développés. Elle est cependant incapable d'intégrer une meute de loups sauvages pour la diriger._

Consciencieusement, Cat recopia sur son parchemin les lignes qu'elle venait de lire, oubliant momentanément ses soupçons sur le professeur Lupin - qui, après tout, n'était pas un loup-garou. La jeune fille en était au beau milieu de sa rédaction, lorsque Vince fit son énième retour, chargé d'un énième nouveau livre.

- Je pense qu'avec ça, ça ira, dit-il, en déposant l'ouvrage sur la table. C'est un coup de bol que je l'aie trouvé : il ne doit pas y en avoir des centaines, des livres qui disent comment tuer des loups-garous.

Légèrement étonnée, Cat posa sa plume et regarda aussitôt le titre du bouquin : _Comment se débarrasser des créatures maléfiques._

- J'ai regardé : il y a une partie qui traite des loups-garous, continua Coincoin.

- Ah..., fit Cat, légèrement désorientée - et elle ne savait pourquoi.

Etait-ce parce que l'intitulé de ce nouveau livre ne lui inspirait pas confiance, et lui semblait formulé d'une manière un peu trop virulente ? Ou bien était-ce le fait que Vince s'assoie à sa table, et s'empare de l'_Encyclopédie des créatures maléfiques_, pour commencer à son tour à rédiger son exposé ? Si jamais il y trouvait lui aussi des informations qui lui fassent porter des soupçons sur le professeur Lupin ? Non. Impossible ! Et d'un, Vince ne pensait pas constamment au professeur Lupin ; et de deux, il n'allait certainement pas interpréter ces informations de la même manière que Cat (manière qui s'appelait la paranoïa) ; et de trois, Mr Lupin n'était _pas_ un loup-garou ! Pour se persuader de cette conviction, la jeune fille frappa son poing sur la table, les sourcils froncés.

- Pour me donner le courage de lire la suite ! expliqua-t-elle, en s'efforçant de sourire bêtement à Coincoin, que le coup avait fait sursauter.

_LES DIFFERENTES PHASES DE LA LUNE_

_Dans sa rotation autour de la Terre, la lune présente différents aspects que l'on appelle « phases ». Ces différentes phases correspondent à l'éclairement de la lune par les rayons du soleil (la lune n'émet pas de lumière : elle reflète juste celle du soleil), et dépendent donc des positions relatives du soleil, de la lune et de la Terre. Ces différentes phases sont :_

_La nouvelle lune : la lune se trouve précisément entre la Terre et le soleil. Sa face non éclairée est donc tournée vers la Terre, et la lune n'est pas visible._

_Le croissant de lune (croissant) : une partie de la lune apparaît, mais il s'agit juste d'un croissant (c'est-à-dire moins de la moitié du disque lunaire). Ce croissant est visible dès le coucher du soleil. L'autre partie du disque lunaire est obscur, mais pas totalement invisible : il reste légèrement grisâtre. C'est ce que l'on appelle la « lumière cendrée »._

_Le premier quartier : l'angle lune-Terre-soleil fait quatre-vingt-dix degrés. La moitié du disque lunaire est donc illuminé._

_La lune gibbeuse (croissante) : plus de la moitié de la lune est éclairée, mais l'astre n'est pas encore entièrement illuminé._

_La pleine lune : la lune se trouve à l'opposé du soleil. Son côté éclairé fait donc face à la terre, et la lune est entièrement illuminée. La pleine lune est la plus puissante des phases de la lune : l'énergie de cet astre est considérée comme étant à son maximum, et influe ainsi sur l'état des loups-garous, de façon puissante, provoquant leur transformation d'hommes en loups._

_La lune gibbeuse (décroissante)._

_Le dernier quartier : on peut l'apercevoir peu avant le lever du soleil._

_Le croissant de lune (décroissant)._

Après avoir retranscrit ces précieuses connaissances sur son deuxième rouleau de parchemin, Cat décida enfin de passer au troisième et dernier bouquin, et l'ouvrit à la page qui parlait des loups-garous.

_Le loup-garou est une créature bestiale et velue, qui ne s'exprime que par des grognements gutturaux, et dont la gueule, couverte de bave et de sang, laisse dépasser deux crocs affreux. Le loup-garou est très certainement la créature la plus diabolique, car sa fonction est entièrement vouée au mal. Son unique but est de s'attaquer au corps de l'autre, et d'y causer le plus de dégâts possibles. Cannibale, violent, meurtrier, le loup-garou agit sous des pulsions, étrangle les chiens, cherche sans merci ses victimes (de préférence les enfants) pour les dévorer sans pitié. Le danger qu'il représente est énorme. Le loup-garou doit, en conséquence, être tué, pour assurer la sécurité chez les sorciers normaux._

- Ca commence bien..., commenta la lectrice, d'une manière ironique, mais légèrement effarée.

_Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, la potion Tue-loup ne permet malheureusement pas de tuer un loup-garou. A quoi sert-elle, alors, si elle ne peut nous aider à nous débarrasser de ces créatures immondes ? Eh bien à une chose particulièrement futile : celle de permettre aux loups-garous de se contrôler durant leur transformation, et de rester inoffensifs sous leur forme bestiale. Il va sans dire que les raisons pour lesquelles un Ordre de Merlin a été attribué à l'inventeur de cette stupide potion - un dénommé Damoclès Belby - demeurent un mystère. A quand une vraie potion Tue-loup, qui permette définitivement d'éliminer ces créatures néfastes ?_

Cat releva des yeux stupéfaits des lignes de ce bouquin.

- Ce livre est atrocement subjectif..., gémit-elle, d'une voix qui mélangeait dégoût et horreur.

_D'un point de vue physique, tuer un loup-garou requiert certaines précautions. Ainsi, la méthode qui consiste à brûler vif un loup-garou (sur un bûcher, par exemple) peut être très efficace, à condition d'immobiliser la bête sans risquer sa propre vie. Pour ce faire, on peut avoir recours au piège, ou bien brûler le loup-garou de jour, c'est-à-dire sous sa forme humaine. Une autre façon intéressante de tuer cette créature est la décapitation. Mais la manière la plus connue de toutes, et la plus infaillible pour venir à bout du loup-garou, reste bien sûr l'utilisation de l'argent. Ce précieux métal, au contact d'un endroit mortel du corps du loup-garou, lui provoque une mort assurée. Si l'argent touche une partie moins vulnérable du corps de la créature, celle-ci ne s'en tirera qu'avec une grave blessure. A savoir que, après sa mort sous sa forme bestiale, un loup-garou redevient presque aussitôt humain. De la même façon, si une partie de son corps de loup est sectionnée, cette partie redeviendra humaine au bout de quelques secondes. Ce fut ainsi qu'au Moyen-Âge, un chasseur ayant réussi à couper la patte d'une louve, retrouva, peu de temps après, la main de sa propre femme dans sa gibecière._

Sur ce, la jeune sorcière se mit à écrire la dernière partie de son exposé : _Comment tuer un loup-garou_, s'inspirant de ce que lui avait appris ce dernier ouvrage, mais prenant tout de même soin d'en élaguer les propos qui manquaient, à son goût, d'impartialité. Enfin, vers sept heures du soir, alors que les fenêtres de la bibliothèque étaient teintées par l'obscurité nocturne, et que le lieu d'étude ne comptait désormais plus que sur ses chandelles pour être éclairé, Cat posa sa plume et se frotta les mains.

- Fini ! s'exclama-t-elle, avec joie et soulagement, en s'adressant au châtain assis devant elle.

- Ah ! fit ce dernier, avec un sourire, puis en roulant ses deux feuilles de parchemin et en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac. On va pouvoir aller manger, alors !

- Quoi ? Mais tu as déjà fini, toi aussi ? s'interloqua la brunette.

- Ben oui ! Depuis vingt minutes, que je t'attends !

Stupéfaite, Cat demeura quelques instants silencieuse, plongée dans une intense réflexion qui visait à savoir comment diable Vince, qui avait commencé la rédaction de son exposé après elle, avait réussi à la finir avant.

- Cherche pas ! lança le garçon, en mettant fin à ce remue-méninges. Tu écris dix fois plus lentement que moi !

- Hmmm... Peut-être..., reconnut finalement Cat, car elle savait que c'était dans sa nature que de s'appliquer à écrire et à former de jolies lettres. Mais je pense aussi que c'est parce que j'ai écrit dix fois plus de mots que toi !

- Ah oui ? Et qu'as-tu écrit de plus que moi ? Laisse-moi deviner... _Lupin, Lupin, Lupin, Lupin, Lupin, Lupin, Lupin, Lupin, Lupin, Lupin..._

- Arrête ! s'écria la jeune fille, en se jetant presque à plat ventre sur la table, pour plaquer sa main contre la bouche de Vince, et en regardant partout autour d'elle, pour surveiller si personne n'avait entendu les idioties de son ami.

- T'inquiète pas ! dit ce dernier, une fois qu'il eut retrouvé l'usage de sa bouche. Il n'y a plus que nous deux, dans la bibliothèque ! Tu n'avais pas remarqué ?

* * *

Durant la nuit, Cat eut du mal à s'endormir. Elle était là, blottie chaleureusement sous sa couverture, percevant le léger bruit de la pluie qui tombait, au-dehors, se reposant en se disant qu'elle était beaucoup mieux ici, à l'intérieur, mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Elle n'était pourtant pas agitée, et ne suffoquait pas non plus de chaud. Alors quoi ? Eh bien, elle était troublée... Très troublée... D'abord, il y avait ce devoir sur les loups-garous, qui l'avait véritablement obsédée. Elle avait travaillé dessus tellement longtemps, sans relâche, elle y avait passé tout son week-end, si bien qu'à présent, les conséquences d'un tel acharnement se faisaient ressentir. Cat était entêtée par les loups-garous. Elle fermait les yeux, mais elle voyait encore ces paragraphes et ces lignes qu'elle avait parcourus durant la journée. Elle tentait de fermer son esprit, mais dans sa tête affluaient sans cesse ces phrases et ces mots qu'elle avait lus sur les loups-garous. Certaines phrases, en particulier, revenaient plus souvent que d'autres... Toujours les mêmes... _Le loup-garou présente de multiples signes de fatigue... des cernes sous les yeux... un vieillissement légèrement prématuré de la personne... l'homme garde les traces des blessures qu'il a reçues durant la nuit... _

Pourquoi ces mots la hantaient-ils à ce point ? Et pourquoi lui faisaient-ils irrémédiablement penser à un seul être ? A l'être qu'elle aimait ? Les soupçons de la jeune fille n'étaient qu'infondés, par conséquent injustes. Ils étaient simplement basés sur des lignes de bouquins et sur les traits du visage d'un homme. Mais ces doutes semblaient pourtant si bien s'accorder avec la réalité... Car il était inutile de nier que le professeur Lupin paraissait fréquemment malade. La pâleur de son visage, les lignes noires qu'il avait parfois sous les yeux étaient des preuves évidentes d'un profond éreintement. Tout comme ces quelques cheveux blancs, qui parsemaient l'arrière de sa tête : pour un homme d'environ trente-cinq ans, n'était-ce pas là le témoignage d'un vieillissement avant l'âge ? Enfin, les deux cicatrices qu'il avait sur la figure demeuraient plus qu'intrigantes. Elles ressemblaient étrangement à des griffures... Alors, les avait-il reçues d'un loup-garou, ou d'une autre bête ? Les avait-il reçues en tant qu'être humain, ou en tant qu'animal ? Après tout, c'était un professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Bien souvent, il avait ramené en classe des créatures maléfiques, pour permettre à ses élèves de mieux les étudier. De surcroît, il aimait la pratique. Ainsi, il pouvait très bien passer son temps libre à la recherche de nouveaux spécimens à capturer, n'hésitant pas à s'attaquer à des créatures plus dangereuses que d'autres, au risque de s'en sortir avec quelques égratignures (telles que ces deux griffures sur le visage) et de se causer parfois de violentes fatigues. En dehors de son métier d'enseignant, Mr Lupin pouvait donc très bien se livrer au loisir d'aventurier, mettant en action tous ses dons en sorcellerie (et Cat ne doutait pas qu'il en ait).

Se réconfortant avec cette idée - dont l'imagination était certes un peu poussée, mais qui ne demeurait pas plus invraisemblable que l'hypothèse d'un Mr Lupin loup-garou -, Cat se pelotonna plus confortablement sous sa couette. Elle rehaussa celle-ci jusqu'à son nez, cala sa tête sur le côté, et commença à songer au professeur Lupin, d'une manière bien différente.

Loup-garou ou pas (de préférence pas), il était indéniable que cet homme lui avait manqué - et qu'il lui manquait toujours, d'ailleurs. Ne pas l'avoir vu, vendredi dernier, alors qu'elle aurait dû avoir cours de Défense contre les forces du mal avec lui, lui avait fait un choc, tout de même... Et le week-end qu'elle avait passé sans le voir assis à la table des profs, durant les repas, dans la Grande Salle, à s'inquiéter sur son état de santé, n'avait pas été des plus joyeux. A présent, elle espérait de tout son coeur qu'il soit guéri de son rhume, et qu'il fasse son retour en cours, pour le lendemain. N'était-ce pas ce que Vince avait certifié ? Que Mr Lupin serait rétabli dès ce lundi ? En tout cas, notre amie le souhaitait ardemment. Elle avait tellement hâte de le revoir, de le regarder sourire, de plonger dans ses yeux, d'écouter sa voix, de goûter à sa gentillesse naturelle...

* * *

Cat avait attendu ce moment avec une telle impatience ! Ses deux premières heures de la matinée, en cours d'Histoire de la magie, elle les avait passées avec une telle hâte, une telle envie de le revoir ! Plutôt que de s'ennuyer, comme le reste de la salle qui n'écoutait pas même la moitié de ce que racontait le professeur Binns (mise à part Anna, qui était une erreur de la nature), Cat s'était occupée à rêver au professeur Lupin, à regarder par la fenêtre à côté de laquelle elle était assise. Il faisait si beau, dehors ! Oh, peut-être pas un ciel bleu azur, car il y avait tout de même quelques nuages, mais ceux-ci étaient blancs et légers, ils laissaient gentiment passer les rayons du soleil à travers eux. Le mauvais temps avait duré tellement longtemps, ces derniers jours, que retrouver enfin l'éclat du soleil ne pouvait que ramener le sourire sur les lèvres de Cat, et lui faire sentir que cette journée allait être particulièrement bonne.

Quel bond son cœur fit-il, lorsqu'enfin, à l'heure du déjeuner, dans la Grande Salle, elle le vit, assis à la table des profs, en compagnie de ses collègues ! Elle le viiit ! C'était lui ! Oui ! Lui ! Ses cheveux châtains, sa figure pâle, sa veste verdâtre. Sa main, qui portait une fourchette pleine de frites à sa bouche... Pour la jeune fille, manger son omelette aux champignons était une opération longue, voire périlleuse, compte tenu du fait qu'elle ne cessait de tourner la tête vers la table des profs, et qu'elle ne se concentrait pas suffisamment sur son repas.

Quelle joie, enfin, éprouva-t-elle, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans cette salle de Défense contre les forces du mal, à nouveau éclairée, baignée par la douce lumière extérieure, et qu'elle retrouva pour de bon son professeur chéri ! Elle s'assit avec passion à sa place habituelle, au milieu de la classe (quel dommage qu'elle n'ait pas choisi, dès la rentrée, de s'installer au premier rang), et sortit ses affaires avec amour. Il était là ! De retour ! Il était beau ! Bon, certes, un peu l'air maladif, mais après tout, n'avait-il pas attrapé un rhume ? Les tendres rayons de ce soleil hivernal filtraient à travers ses cheveux, les faisant briller de multiples reflets roux, qui allaient si bien avec la couleur ambrée de ses iris...

- C'est frai qu'il a bien l'air malade, le paufre..., commenta Axelle, d'un ton de pitié. Complètement kaputt...

Distraitement, le regard de Cat s'attarda sur sa moustache... Ah ! Sa moustache ! Si fine et si légère ! Si belle ! Pouvait-il y avoir moustache aussi sophistiquée ? Non, certainement pas ! Tout comme il ne pouvait y avoir cravate aussi bien nouée ! Hmmm, sa cravate ! Cat avait presque oublié à quel point elle était élégante, sur lui ! De quelle couleur était-elle, aujourd'hui ? Jaune ? Ah... Finalement, l'adolescente posa ses yeux sur le bureau de l'enseignant, à côté duquel il se tenait, et sur lequel était placé son cartable. Et attention ! Pas n'importe quel cartable ! Bon, d'accord, un vieux cartable, légèrement abîmé. Mais surtout... Un cartable en cuiiir ! En cuir _noir _! Oulah, doucement ! Ca commençait à sentir le sadomasochisme à plein nez, chez Cat...

- Cat ? appela Axelle. T'es sûre que ça fa ? Tu te sens bien ?

- Oui, oui ! répondit la concernée, d'une voix rendue aiguë par l'émotion, alors qu'elle était presque avachie sur sa table, comme pour voir Mr Lupin de plus près, les yeux en cœur et un sourire d'extase sur les lèvres. Ca va à merveille...

- Contente de voir que vous allez mieux ! lança alors Cerise, et Cat fut brutalement rappelée à la réalité, pour constater avec effroi que Cerise se tenait debout, juste à côté du prof.

- Oh..., soupira celui-ci, d'une façon modeste et modérée. Je vais un peu mieux, mais ce n'est pas la forme idéale non plus...

- L'important c'est que vous soyez de nouveau parmi nous ! ajouta celle aux cheveux longs à reflets rouges.

Le regard meurtrier, Cat plongea sa main dans sa poche, pour saisir le bout de sa baguette, tandis que les six syllabes du sortilège de mort tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

- En fait, professeur, reprit Cerise de sa voix la plus plaisante, je viens en tant que porte-parole de toute la classe (à ces mots, Cat leva les yeux au ciel) vous demander d'annuler le devoir que le professeur Rogue nous a donné à faire en votre absence. Je ne sais pas s'il vous en a informé, mais le professeur Rogue nous a demandé de lui écrire deux rouleaux entiers de parchemin sur les loups-garous, en seulement un week-end...

- Oui, oui, je suis au courant..., dit Mr Lupin, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- C'est un travail quasi impossible à faire, renchérit la jeune fille.

« A part si on prend son courage à deux mains, et qu'on passe son samedi à la bibliothèque, plutôt que d'aller voir un stupide match de Quidditch... » commenta Cat, dans sa tête.

- D'ailleurs, je crois que personne n'a réussi à faire ce travail, poursuivit Cerise.

Cette fois-ci, Cat eut le souffle coupé, et émit un « Oh ! » d'indignation. Comment diable Cerise pouvait-elle faire de son propre cas une généralité ? Parce qu'elle n'avait pas fait son exposé, il fallait que personne ne l'ait fait non plus ? Quel égocentrisme ! Et les exceptions, dans tout ça ? Pourquoi Cerise ne tenait-elle pas compte des exceptions, de celles et ceux qui avaient eu le courage, la volonté de faire leur travail ? Pourquoi n'accordait-elle aucune importance aux élèves travailleurs, consciencieux, dignes par leurs efforts de rentrer dans l'estime du professeur Lupin, de susciter son admiration et ses louanges ? Mais non, bien sûr... Car, après tout, pourquoi Cerise vanterait-elle le labeur des autres, dans cette situation où elle se trouvait être porte-parole, et où elle pouvait se vanter elle-même ? Quelle ironie ! Le monde tournait bel et bien à l'envers ! Cerise se vantait de n'avoir rien fait, et laissait dans l'ombre ceux qui avaient potassé pendant tout le week-end.

Désespérée, Cat ne put s'empêcher de lancer à mi-voix un « Mais moi je l'ai fait ! » que, malheureusement, personne d'autre qu'Axelle n'entendit, puis se mit à regarder en tous sens autour d'elle, à la recherche d'autres élèves qui, comme elle, auraient paru indignés. A sa plus grande désolation, elle ne trouva personne. Tous avaient le regard bêtement fixé sur Cerise, faisant de cette lèche-botte le point de mire, et laissant Cat dans la plus totale indifférence. Elle était donc la seule de la classe à avoir fait ce travail... Elle était donc unique...

- Compte tenu de ce fait, professeur Lupin, est-ce que vous voudriez bien...

- Annuler le devoir ? termina le châtain, avec un léger sourire, que Cerise lui rendit, de façon bien plus visible, pour lui faire comprendre que c'était effectivement ce qu'elle voulait lui demander.

Sur le coup, une lueur de démence traversa les yeux de Cat, et elle pria soudainement pour que l'enseignant refuse de supprimer l'exposé, et pour qu'il dise, là, à l'instant, de lui remettre comme prévu les deux rouleaux de parchemin qui étaient à terminer pour aujourd'hui. Cat aurait ainsi été la seule à se lever, à se diriger vers le professeur, à lui déposer en mains propres le fruit de son labeur, et à s'attirer toute la considération la plus touchante de Mr Lupin. Mais c'était sans compter la gentille nature de ce dernier.

- Bien sûr, dit-il. Bien sûr, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais annuler ce devoir. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de me le rendre.

- Ah ! s'enthousiasma Cerise, et la classe, enchantée, reprit son exclamation à l'unisson, ce qui fit sourire l'enseignant. Merci beaucoup, professeur !

Même si Cat ne participa pas à ce flot de remerciements et de reconnaissance envers le professeur Lupin, elle ne lui afficha pas pour autant un regard de reproche. Déçue du comportement de celui qu'elle aimait ? Non ! Jamais ! Au contraire, elle savait, au fond d'elle, qu'il était doué d'une bonté à toute épreuve, d'une tolérance sans faille. Le fait qu'il épargne à ses élèves la dure tâche de lui rédiger deux rouleaux entiers de parchemin sur les loups-garous, cela ne la surprenait pas. Même si Cat s'était crevée à ce travail durant tout son week-end, elle ne lui en voulait pas de le supprimer maintenant. Ce n'était pas comme si elle l'avait fait pour rien. Au moins, elle avait la conscience tranquille, le mérite de l'avoir fait. Et puis, elle avait acquis de nouvelles connaissances sur les loups-garous, savait des choses sur eux que ses camarades ignoraient totalement... Savaient-ils, par exemple, que lorsqu'un loup-garou était blessé sous sa forme animale, il gardait la trace de cette blessure, même sous sa forme humaine ?

Ce fut alors que tous les soupçons de Cat refirent surface, et qu'un tressaillement de son coeur la fit sursauter. Mr Lupin venait d'annuler le devoir à faire sur les loups-garous, mais était-ce pour le bien-être de ses élèves, ou pour le sien propre ? Etait-ce parce qu'il se préoccupait de la quantité de travail qui pouvait submerger les Serdaigle, ou bien parce qu'il se faisait du souci pour lui ? Avait-il peur qu'en étudiant les loups-garous, ses élèves en viennent à porter sur lui les mêmes soupçons dont Cat faisait preuve ? Avait-il peur qu'ils se posent, tout comme Cat, des questions sur sa nature ? Craignait-il... d'être démasqué ? Cette fois-ci, la brunette l'observa étrangement...


	15. Sur la piste du loup

**Chapitre 15****  
**_Sur la piste du loup_

Le jeudi suivant, à l'heure du petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, Cat décida d'adopter une nouvelle coutume. Après sa fameuse résolution à boire fréquemment (pas trop quand même) de la Bièraubeurre (à consommer avec modération, hein !) - spiritueux à bulles, dont la couleur lui rappelait celle des yeux de Mr Lupin -, la brunette se promit qu'elle boirait désormais, tous les matins, un bol de chocolat chaud. Cette douce boisson, si agréable, si sucrée, si réchauffante, lui faisait bien trop penser au chocolat que lui avait offert son professeur adoré, lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois dans le Poudlard Express. Hélas, elle ne se souvenait même plus du goût particulier de cette friandise qui lui avait été si gentiment proposée. C'était bien malheureux, car à présent la jeune fille ne pouvait dire si le chocolat qu'elle buvait était meilleur ou non que celui de son prof... Si seulement elle pouvait en goûter encore un morceau... Hmmm, c'était rêver...

En attendant, elle devait se contenter de son chocolat chaud, et c'était déjà bien. Il était très bon ! La Serdaigle, perdue dans ses songes, touillait pensivement sa boisson, observait les méandres de ce liquide brun clair, humait son parfum chocolaté, lorsqu'une voix masculine résonna derrière elle.

- Ne te noie pas dedans, surtout !

La jeune fille sursauta en lâchant sa cuillère, puis se retourna vivement. Coincoin lui faisait face.

- Hmmm..., fit Cat. Si je voulais vraiment me noyer, je pense que je le ferais dans le grand lac, plutôt que dans une tasse de chocolat chaud... Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces gouttes de sueur qui perlent sur ton front ? Tu as fait un footing dans tout le château, ou quoi ?

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, s'exclama Vince, en s'essuyant le front du revers de sa manche, ce qui laissa sous-entendre que la plaisanterie de son amie était vraie. Cat, il faut que je te parle... Tout de suite. C'est à propos de... Tu-sais-qui.

- Quoi ? Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est dans le château ? s'horrifia Axelle, en se levant brusquement de table, prête à prendre la fuite à toutes jambes.

Son exclamation hystérique produisit le pivotement d'un bon nombre de têtes vers Cat et ses amis, et une vague de panique submergea bientôt une partie de la Grande Salle. « Quoi ? Vous-savez-qui est ici ? Il est de retour ? A moins que ce ne soit Sirius Black ? ». Voyant que les événements prenaient une tournure qu'il n'avait pas prévue, Vince agita ses bras en l'air, en s'écriant :

- Mais non ! Mais non ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! La pauvre enfant ! Elle ne sait même plus ce qu'elle dit !

Au passage, il saisit l'abricot que la blonde tenait dans sa main, et le lui fourra dans la bouche, pour ne plus qu'elle parle. Puis il agrippa Cat par le poignet, et la tira avec lui, pour lui faire quitter les lieux.

- Toi, viens avec moi, lui dit-il simplement. Tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler.

Laissant la Grande Salle derrière eux, les deux amis s'engouffrèrent dans des escaliers, gravissant les marches sans perdre de temps, traversèrent de longs corridors au pas de course, puis atterrirent enfin dans un couloir que Cat connaissait bien : celui menant à la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'inquiéta alors la brunette, tandis que Vince parcourait le couloir d'un pas cette fois-ci plus modéré. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Il est retombé malade ? Il a été blessé ? Il... Il est mort ? s'épouvanta la jeune fille, en s'arrêtant brusquement, obligeant Coincoin à stopper lui aussi sa marche et à se retourner vers elle.

- Ne sois pas bête, raisonna le Serdaigle. Je l'ai simplement pétrifié !

- TU AS QUOI ? rugit Cat, qui ouvrit des yeux immenses et menaçants.

- Viens voir, se contenta de dire le garçon, en entraînant à nouveau son amie jusqu'au bout du couloir.

Arrivés à l'extrémité de ce corridor, les deux Serdaigle débouchèrent à gauche, dans un nouveau passage que Cat n'avait encore jamais exploré, mais dont elle avait pourtant un vague souvenir : c'était de ce mystérieux couloir qu'était venu le professeur Lupin, le jour où elle s'était cassée la figure devant lui. Emboîtant le pas à son ami, la jeune fille franchit ce couloir, puis, au lieu de continuer tout droit, tourna dans un embranchement, à droite, et enfin dans un couloir adjacent, à gauche. Elle entra, à la suite de Coincoin, dans ce nouveau corridor, un peu moins bien éclairé que les autres, mais dont la lumière tamisée lui permit tout de même de distinguer une chose étrange : un paquet orangé, posé en plein milieu du couloir... Un gros chat roux, étalé sur le dos, ses quatre petites pattes en l'air.

- Pattemplomb ! s'écria alors Cat, en se précipitant tout droit vers son animal de compagnie. Mais mon Dieu ! Que lui as-tu fait ? s'exclama-t-elle, en se retournant violemment vers Vince, les larmes aux yeux. Misérable vermicelle ! J'aurai ta peau !

La brunette enragée se jeta sur le châtain et lui saisit la gorge de ses deux mains. Il fallut quelque temps avant que le martyr ne parvienne à se dégager légèrement de l'étreinte de sa tortionnaire et ne réussisse à s'exprimer, pour lui dire de se calmer, qu'il allait tout lui expliquer.

- Je t'écoute, lança Cat, en faisant craquer ses doigts, comme si elle se préparait à étrangler Vince une seconde fois.

- Eh bien voilà, commença celui-ci, d'un air plutôt énervé. Si tu dois t'en prendre après quelqu'un, c'est après ton chat, pas après moi. Figure-toi que ce matin, vers les sept heures, je parcourais les couloirs du château sous ma forme d'Animagus...

- Pourquoi tu te promenais dans Poudlard d'aussi bonne heure ? s'interloqua la brunette.

- Plus c'est tôt, mieux c'est, expliqua Vince. A cette heure-ci, il n'y a pratiquement personne dans les couloirs. Ma forme d'Animagus me sert également à me dissimuler plus facilement, ou bien à faire croire à qui me surprendrait que je ne suis qu'un simple canard. Je peux ainsi me balader entre les murs du château, à la recherche de passages secrets à explorer. Bref, ce matin, je marchais d'un pas paisible, seul au septième étage, observant d'un œil curieux chaque recoin du corridor que je parcourais...

- Viens-en au fait, Vertilleul ! s'impatienta Cat.

- ... Lorsque ton chat s'est mis à me courir après ! termina Vince, d'un ton rageur. Sur le coup, je ne l'ai pas vu arriver : j'étais bien trop occupé à observer cette fissure, dans le mur de droite. Mais soudain, j'ai entendu de gros bruits de pas précipités, derrière moi. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était un élève ou un prof qui arrivait, mais enfin je me suis rendu compte que c'était ton chat.

- Arrête, il est quand même pas si gros, protesta la jeune fille.

- En le voyant foncer droit sur moi, j'ai failli rester paralysé d'effroi. Crois-moi, avec la taille que j'avais, j'ai eu l'impression que c'était un lion qui m'arrivait dessus. Mon petit cœur était à deux doigts de s'arrêter. Heureusement, je me suis ressaisi, et mes instincts primitifs ont refait surface...

- Tu t'es envolé ?

- Non, tu sais bien que je ne maîtrise pas encore tout à fait le vol. Dans un couloir, qui plus est, c'est assez dangereux : il y a d'énormes risques pour que je heurte un mur. Non, j'ai tout simplement... pris mes palmes à mon cou. J'ai couru du plus vite que j'ai pu, pour lui échapper, et crois-moi que ce n'est pas évident de sprinter avec des palmes...

- J'imagine..., s'exclama Cat, en se représentant mentalement un petit canard colvert, agitant ses palmes jaunes à une vitesse prodigieuse, ce qui la fit sourire.

- Oui, et imagine surtout le nombre de kilomètres que j'ai dû parcourir ainsi ! s'irrita Vince. J'avais ce gros chat affamé à mes trousses, qui était à quelques malheureux centimètres derrière moi : impossible de m'arrêter, ne serait-ce que pour me concentrer et reprendre ma forme humaine ; il m'aurait sauté dessus et mangé tout cru. Non, j'étais obligé de courir sans relâche, dans une fuite perpétuelle. Cette course-poursuite m'a fait traverser pratiquement la totalité du château. Au bout d'une demi-heure, arrivé au troisième étage, j'étais éreinté, au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque. J'ai risqué un nouveau regard en arrière : Pattemplomb suivait toujours, mais il semblait aussi essoufflé que moi - voire même plus, compte tenu de sa corpulence, qui l'empêche d'être très endurant. Voyant que quelques centimètres de plus nous séparaient, j'ai foncé à toutes vitesses, pour m'engager dans un nouveau passage, disparaissant ainsi quelques instants de la vue du monstre. Pendant ce laps de temps où j'ai été en sûreté, j'ai pu me métamorphoser et regagner ma forme humaine. Enfin, j'ai sorti ma baguette, et, sans pitié, j'ai lancé un Petrificus Totalus sur ta créature, pour la neutraliser une bonne fois pour toutes. Ah ! La sale bête ! Elle l'a bien cherché ! Elle a failli me manger, tout de même ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie !

- Ca t'apprendra, aussi, à te balader tout seul dans les couloirs, sous forme de canard ! Les chats sont attirés par les oiseaux, c'est naturel ! C'est ce qu'on appelle la chaîne alimentaire !

- Comme si ton chat n'était pas suffisamment gros comme ça... Il faut aussi qu'il trouve le besoin de partir à la chasse...

- En tout cas, merci de lui avoir fait faire de l'exercice ! s'exclama Cat, avec un sourire radieux. Grâce à toi, il a dû perdre quelques kilos !

- Il aurait pu les retrouver en me mangeant ! Oh, ciel ! frissonna Vince, encore sous le choc.

- C'était donc Pattemplomb, le mystérieux « Tu-sais-qui » ? demanda la jeune fille, avec une pointe de déception dans la voix. J'avais cru que c'était...

- Que c'était qui ? se préoccupa Coincoin. Mr Lupin ?

- Ben...

- Bien sûr que c'est lui ! lança le châtain, en souriant devant l'air soudainement plus enjoué de son amie. Figure-toi que, pendant ma folle course-poursuite pour échapper aux griffes du félin, je me suis retrouvé bec à nez avec ton chéri ! C'était dans le couloir d'à côté, vers les sept heures et demi. Je venais juste de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la bête derrière moi, pour voir où en était sa résistance, lorsque, en me retournant pour continuer ma course tout droit, je me suis aperçu que nous n'étions pas les seuls dans le couloir : un homme avançait vers nous, et il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi. C'est en levant la tête très haut - d'ailleurs j'ai failli attraper un torticolis - que j'ai pu voir son visage, et comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Lupin.

- Ah ah ! rigola Cat, les joues rosissantes. C'est vrai que tout doit paraître plus grand, du point de vue d'un canard. Mr Lupin, qui est déjà grand d'origine, a dû te sembler être un géant.

- M'en parle pas ! Surtout que, quand j'ai vu qu'il avait l'air plutôt endormi, mais qu'il marchait malgré tout assez vite, j'en ai conclu qu'il n'allait certainement pas me voir, et qu'il risquait de m'écraser d'une seconde à l'autre. Prenant bien vite conscience que j'étais coincé dans un étau, et sachant qu'il était impossible pour moi de m'arrêter (sinon la créature velue derrière moi allait me dévorer), je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne me restait plus qu'une seule solution : m'envoler.

- Quoi ? sursauta la brunette. Mais je croyais que c'était trop dangereux ! Que dans un couloir c'était beaucoup trop risqué !

- Je n'avais pas le choix ! se justifia Vince.

- Attends, là ! fit soudain Cat, redoutant que quelque chose de grave soit arrivé. Tu ne lui as pas fait mal, j'espère ? Tu ne l'as pas blessé, avec ton bec, ou tes ailes, ou tes palmes, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ? Je t'assure que si c'est le cas, tu vas le payer très cher, Vertilleul ! Que tu lui aies crevé un œil, ou que tu lui aies causé une quelconque blessure, ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure de plus sur son visage, et ma vengeance sera sans limite !

- Calme-toi, voyons ! la raisonna Vince. Si j'avais heurté le professeur Lupin, tu l'aurais retrouvé étalé dans un couloir, comme ton chat ! Mon envol s'est bien déroulé ! Ca se voit que tu n'as pas confiance en mes capacités...

- C'était ton premier essai, aussi, fit remarquer la jeune fille.

- Eh bien, on peut dire que j'ai réussi du premier coup ! Enfin... C'est vrai que le décollage a été un peu dur, voire catastrophique. Mais j'étais paniqué, tu sais ! Et ce n'est pas évident de savoir à quelle puissance battre des ailes pour décoller de un mètre, ou bien d'équilibrer l'impulsion dans chaque aile. Ca m'a valu quelques petits déséquilibres, et j'ai plusieurs fois basculé. Finalement, j'ai réussi à passer entre le mur de droite et Mr Lupin. Mon aile droite a failli s'accrocher à un tableau, et mon aile gauche a frôlé la joue du prof.

- Ouaaah ! La chance ! s'extasia Cat, avec envie. C'était comment ?

- Avec mes plumes, j'ai rien senti, trancha Vince, d'une façon catégorique. Toujours est-il que je l'ai bien surpris, le pauvre Lupin ! En me voyant filer à quelques centimètres de sa tête, crois-moi qu'il s'est réveillé ! Je ne sais pas s'il s'est retourné pour me voir disparaître au bout du couloir, mais en tout cas il a dû croiser Pattemplomb. Le chat aussi a sûrement eu peur, en remarquant cet obstacle immense. C'est d'ailleurs ça qui l'a retardé, et qui m'a permis de gagner du temps pour me métamorphoser et pétrifier le félin dans un autre couloir.

- Quelle aventure...

- Oui... Et encore heureux que je n'aie pas foncé dans ton prof chéri en m'envolant. Sinon, tu ne l'aurais pas encore vu pendant une semaine...

- C'est malin..., commenta Cat. C'était donc pour me raconter cette histoire que tu m'as fait venir jusqu'ici ?

- Oui et non... C'est aussi pour te faire part des informations capitales que je détiens désormais sur Mr Lupin !

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda la sorcière, d'un œil sceptique.

- Tu ne vois vraiment pas de quoi je veux parler ? s'étonna le châtain. Je t'ai pourtant expliqué que j'avais failli rentrer en collision avec le professeur Lupin, dans le couloir d'à côté. Or, ce couloir, si on le longe dans le sens opposé à celui qui mène vers la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal, on ne débouche que dans un seul autre couloir : celui dans lequel nous sommes actuellement. Et si on continue à avancer, on tourne à droite, et on arrive dans un seul autre couloir, qui conduit directement à des escaliers montants... Tu vois où je veux en venir, maintenant ?

- Euh..., répondit Cat, en se grattant la tête. J'ai pas tout compris, avec tes histoires de couloirs... Tu expliques tellement mal !

- Ce que je cherche à te faire comprendre, Cat, s'impatienta le garçon, c'est que je _sais_ d'où vient Mr Lupin !

- Ah bon ? sursauta Cat. Et d'où vient-il ?

Les épaules de Vince s'effondrèrent, comme si toutes ses explications n'avaient servi à rien.

- Il vient des escaliers qui montent !

- Ah ! Et c'est tout ? Tu n'en sais pas plus ? Je croyais que tu avais réussi à trouver le lit dans lequel il avait dormi !

- Non... Non, désolé de te décevoir, mais je n'ai pas remonté la source aussi loin... C'est à toi de le faire, maintenant...

- Hmmm... Et tu as relevé l'heure à laquelle tu l'as vu ?

- Vers les sept heures et demi, je t'ai dit...

- C'est beaucoup trop vague ! Je veux des minutes précises ! Des secondes !

- La prochaine fois, tu prendras une horloge...

- Je n'y manquerai pas ! répondit la jeune fille, sur un ton de défi, tandis qu'elle passait une main sous sa manche gauche, pour chercher quelque chose. Alors, si tu l'as vu dans le couloir à sept heures et demi, ça veut donc dire qu'il commence ses cours à huit heures... C'est bien ce que je pensais...

- Pas sûr...

- Si, si, c'est sûr ! trancha Cat, d'une voix hystérique, alors qu'elle prenait des notes sur le mini calepin qu'elle venait de sortir de sa manche.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'intrigua Coincoin, en se penchant au-dessus du carnet, pour voir ce que son amie marquait.

Sur la petite feuille que Cat griffonnait était représenté un tableau, aux traits soigneusement tracés, dont la plupart des cases étaient vides, exceptées celles de la première ligne, qui étaient remplies par : _lundi, mardi, mercredi, jeudi, vendredi,_ et d'autres cases, un peu éparpillées, complétées par des noms de classe : _Poufsouffle première année, Serdaigle cinquième année..._ C'était l'emploi du temps du professeur Lupin qu'elle essayait de retranscrire.

- Eh eh ! s'exclama Cat, sous les yeux éberlués de son camarade. J'espère pouvoir le finir avant la fin de l'année ! ajouta-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

- Tu voudras que je te donne mon emploi du temps, pour voir à quelles heures j'ai cours avec Mr Lupin ? proposa Vince, en haussant les sourcils.

- Avec joie ! répondit Cat, d'une voix de démente.

- Bon, eh bien sur ce, je vais te laisser..., annonça le garçon, qui jugea qu'il était temps pour lui de quitter une fille qui devenait de plus en plus folle. J'ai un petit déjeuner à aller prendre, pour récupérer les calories que j'ai perdues ce matin. Je te laisse aussi ma cape d'invisibilité : tu peux la garder, elle te sera plus utile qu'à moi. Surtout si tu pars à la recherche de l'endroit d'où vient Mr Lupin, et que tu te balades la nuit dans les couloirs. Ah oui ! Et j'oubliais !

Vince sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche, et la pointa vers Pattemplomb.

- _Finite incantatem !_

- Miaôu !

* * *

Moins d'une semaine suffit à ce que Cat planifie l'entièreté de sa mission, qui allait lui permettre de connaître l'origine du professeur Lupin. Tout avait été savamment calculé : l'heure à laquelle elle allait se ramener au troisième étage, les excuses qu'elle allait sortir, si jamais elle se faisait pincer (du banal « Je me suis perdue » au fantaisiste « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... J'ai dû être ensorcelée par le sortilège de l'Imperium... »), et enfin, la cape d'invisibilité, qu'elle avait soigneusement cachée sous son lit.

L'attaque étant programmée pour le jeudi 3 décembre, au petit matin, inutile de préciser que, le mercredi au soir, Cat eut bien du mal à s'endormir. Elle était à la fois excitée et inquiète, nerveuse et euphorique. Tout allait-il bien se passer ? Cat pourrait-elle enfin découvrir l'endroit où logeait Mr Lupin ? Aucun incident n'allait-il survenir ? Et si jamais elle se faisait coincer par Rusard ? Et si jamais c'était le prof lui-même qui la surprenait en train de l'espionner ? Non. Elle avait la cape de Vince, se dit-elle pour se rassurer. Avec cela, elle serait en sécurité, et pourrait œuvrer sans être remarquée. C'était tout de même plus facile que si elle partait à l'aventure sans la tranquillité d'être invisible. Cette idée ne la calma cependant pas plus que ça, et ne l'empêcha pas de passer une nuit passablement agitée.

Le lendemain, la jeune fille fut réveillée par de brusques vibrations dans sa tête, qui firent s'entrechoquer ses dents de manière frénétique. Au bout de trois secondes qui lui permirent de prendre conscience de ce qui se passait, elle se redressa en sursaut, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, puis se retourna et plongea sa main sous son oreiller. Après quelques tâtonnements, elle en retira l'énorme réveil qu'elle avait ensorcelé la veille pour que sa sonnerie devienne silencieuse, et pour que seules les vibrations que produisaient les deux clochettes métalliques se fassent ressentir. Plissant les yeux, comme pour mieux voir à travers la pénombre du dortoir, la brunette distingua les aiguilles qui indiquaient, comme prévu, sept heures du matin. Elle balaya ensuite la salle obscure du regard, pour s'assurer qu'aucune fille n'avait été réveillée avec elle, puis se tranquillisa en constatant que tout le monde était encore endormi. Il était maintenant temps de se lever. En douceur, elle attrapa la cape d'invisibilité planquée sous son lit, ainsi qu'un petit tas de vêtements, sortit délicatement de son lit, et se mit debout. Certes, si elle passait directement sa cape sur ses épaules, personne n'allait voir qu'elle était en pyjama en-dessous. Mais si jamais quelqu'un la heurtait et soulevait sa cape par mégarde ? Cat trouvait bon de revêtir d'avance son uniforme de Serdaigle, car elle tenait à sa dignité, tout de même.

Elle n'aurait pourtant pas dû, car lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bains à pas feutrés, enfin prête et invisible, elle constata avec horreur, sur son réveil, qu'il était déjà sept heures vingt... Elle quitta alors la salle commune le plus silencieusement - mais le plus rapidement - possible, et dévala les escaliers, en se disant avec panique que c'était incroyable, qu'elle s'était pourtant dépêchée du mieux qu'elle avait pu, elle qui restait habituellement trois quarts d'heure dans la salle de bains. La folle invisible atteignit sans dommage le troisième étage, et se précipita vers le couloir menant à la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal, priant pour qu'elle n'y rencontre pas déjà le professeur Lupin, car sinon sa mission ne lui aurait servi à rien.

Par chance, elle ne trouva personne dans ce couloir, et put gagner celui du fond à gauche. Il s'agissait maintenant pour elle de remonter la source au plus loin : plus éloigné serait l'endroit où elle allait rencontrer Mr Lupin, plus précise serait la localisation de ses appartements. Cat tourna bientôt à droite, débouchant dans le corridor où Vince (sous sa forme de canard) avait soit disant croisé le professeur Lupin, une semaine plus tôt, puis atterrit dans un nouveau couloir, à gauche : celui dans lequel Pattemplomb avait été pétrifié. Le cœur de la jeune fille commença alors à battre plus vivement : ici commençait l'inconnu, ici commençait l'aventure.

Vince avait dit que si elle longeait ce couloir tamisé, elle arriverait dans un autre, qui conduirait à un escalier. Il ne s'était pas trompé : au bout d'un long corridor - dans lequel Cat n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds -, encore plus sombre que le précédent, notre amie réussit à apercevoir les marches montantes d'un petit escalier de pierres. Elle s'y dirigea d'une vive allure, et, sans réfléchir, commença à gravir les marches. Il ne pouvait faire de doute que cet escalier servait de raccourci. Sa largeur était diablement restreinte, par rapport à celle des escaliers qu'empruntaient journellement les élèves. Cette étroitesse ne pouvait faire passer qu'une seule personne. Et ce passage était tellement obscur... Cat se demandait bien comment pouvait faire Mr Lupin pour ne pas tomber dans cet escalier si petit et si noir.

Son cœur se souleva alors : et si jamais le professeur Lupin était en ce moment même en train de descendre cet escalier, alors qu'elle le montait ? Et si jamais il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, au prochain tournant ? La rencontre allait être inévitable, un choc allait en résulter ! L'enseignant et l'élève allaient se cogner l'un contre l'autre, et l'étudiante allait être projetée en arrière, dévaler toutes les marches, et ensuite devoir faire face aux questions du prof !

A présent, le cœur de Cat battait à cent à l'heure. Avec cet escalier qui n'en finissait pas de monter, il y avait des raisons d'être terrifiée. A chaque tournant, c'était une nouvelle montée d'adrénaline qui la submergeait. A chaque tournant, c'était une nouvelle peur, un nouveau risque de se heurter à Mr Lupin. Ses doigts, crispés sur sa baguette magique qu'elle avait résolument sortie, tremblaient horriblement. Après un cinquième virage à angle droit, Cat fut au bord de la folie et de la crise de nerfs. Avec ce qui lui restait de lucidité, elle se demanda s'il ne valait mieux pas faire marche arrière et redescendre tout ce qu'elle avait gravi. Mais la résolution qu'elle avait, à toujours accomplir un travail jusqu'au bout, le trop grand orgueil personnel qu'elle possédait et qui la faisait prendre en haine toute lâcheté, l'incitèrent à monter les dernières marches restantes, et bientôt elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait bien fait.

Enfin, l'escalier se termina en donnant accès à un nouveau couloir, éclairé de flambeaux. D'après ses calculs (elle avait compté en tout six tournants), Cat se trouvait au cinquième étage. L'escalier qu'elle avait emprunté assurait donc le lien entre le troisième et le cinquième niveau, mais faisait une impasse totale sur le quatrième. Légèrement plongée dans cette réflexion - et soulagée, aussi, de ne pas être tombée sur le professeur Lupin dans l'escalier -, la Serdaigle fit trois pas dans le long corridor inconnu. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en faire plus, car déjà, à plusieurs mètres devant elle, tout au bout du couloir, émergea Remus Lupin.

Le cœur de la jeune fille fit un triple bond. Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à le voir arriver si tôt. Mais en fin de compte, il devait bien être aux environs de sept heures et demi... Notre amie regarda hâtivement les aiguilles du gros réveil qu'elle avait emporté avec elle et dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité : effectivement, il était sept heures vingt-huit minutes et trente-deux secondes. Cat nota l'heure dans sa tête, et se promit de la répéter à Vince dès qu'elle le verrait. En attendant, le professeur Lupin arrivait droit vers elle, et, bien sûr, il ne savait pas qu'elle était là. Il fallait donc que la jeune sorcière se trouve un endroit où se cacher. Ce n'était pas bien difficile : juste à sa droite, il y avait un autre couloir, aussi long que celui auquel elle faisait face. Elle pouvait donc s'y réfugier, et attendre que le professeur Lupin lui passe à côté et atteigne les escaliers. Mais avant de se mettre à l'abri, la brunette préféra rester là, entre les escaliers et Mr Lupin, pour l'observer encore quelques instants, et attendre qu'il arrive plus près d'elle.

C'était vrai qu'il ne paraissait pas très réveillé. Vince l'avait bien dit, et il ne s'était pas moqué. Mr Lupin trimballait sa valise en cuir noir au bout d'un bras qui semblait las, l'autre bras s'efforçant de se balancer d'avant en arrière, d'un geste mécanique, pour assurer le rythme plutôt rapide de la marche de l'enseignant. Il n'empêchait que l'homme avait les épaules un peu basses, et le dos légèrement voûté, si bien que Cat le sentait prêt à s'étaler en avant. Sa tête était également baissée, ses paupières lourdes recouvrant plus de la moitié de ses yeux, il contemplait d'un regard absent les dalles du sol sur lequel il marchait - ou bien ses belles chaussures noires à lacets, un peu abîmées. Cat se demanda brièvement si le professeur Lupin l'aurait aperçue, si jamais elle avait oublié de revêtir sa cape. Elle en doutait...

Outre cela, il était tout de même bien habillé, correctement peigné, et proprement rasé (la moustache intacte, évidemment). A nouveau bercée par le charme qu'il lui inspirait, oubliant les soupçons qu'elle avait eus sur lui il y avait à peine quelques jours, Cat se demanda si elle pouvait profiter de cette occasion pour s'élancer vers lui et lui sauter au cou, couvrir ses joues de baisers. Au moins, il serait un peu plus réveillé... Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu juger si cette idée était faisable ou non, elle s'aperçut que son prof chéri n'était plus qu'à trois mètres d'elle, et elle préféra se mettre en sûreté dans le couloir de droite.

Comme prévu, l'enseignant passa près d'elle, sans la voir, et s'engagea enfin dans le petit escalier sombre. L'élève attendit quelques instants, le temps que les bruits de pas dans l'escalier s'estompent (priant au passage pour que Mr Lupin ne loupe aucune marche), puis sortit de sa cachette, pour s'aventurer enfin dans le long corridor que venait de traverser l'enseignant. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, la jeune fille souriait jusqu'aux oreilles de satisfaction. Elle avait même envie de pousser des petits rires euphoriques, même si elle savait qu'elle devait rester silencieuse. Son cœur continuait de battre énergiquement, mais, cette fois-ci, il battait de joie, d'excitation et de fierté. Elle avait réussi ! Oh, pas totalement, encore, mais elle avait tout de même réussi une partie ! Elle n'était pas arrivée trop tard, elle n'avait dû subir aucun incident, et elle était parvenue à rencontrer Mr Lupin à un endroit plus éloigné que celui dans lequel Vince l'avait croisé : un endroit, à vrai dire, dans lequel elle n'aurait jamais mis les pieds.

Il était venu de là-bas, tout au fond du couloir. Cat y avança donc avec entrain, se disant que tout ceci était fort amusant, et ressemblait presque à un jeu de piste, ou à une partie de chasse. La chasse au loup, dans ce cas... « Hmmm... Non mais vraiment ! » grogna la jeune fille, en secouant négativement la tête, pour balayer de son esprit cette absurde pensée, qui revenait accompagnée des habituels soupçons. A cet instant, un nouvel embranchement se présenta à sa droite. Elle pensa avec soulagement qu'au moins elle savait que son prof ne venait pas de là, et qu'elle n'aurait pas à faire de recherches inutiles dans cette direction. Elle continua ainsi sa marche droit devant, et atteignit enfin le bout du long corridor.

Le seul problème était maintenant qu'elle se confrontait à deux possibilités : soit partir à gauche, soit partir à droite, et elle n'avait aucune idée du côté duquel avait émergé le professeur Lupin... A droite, c'étaient de nouveaux escaliers, étrangement semblables à ceux qu'avait grimpés Cat. A gauche, un autre couloir se prolongeait. Légèrement marquée par la mauvaise impression que lui avaient laissée les escaliers précédents, et par cet insupportable sentiment d'effroi qu'elle avait ressenti en les escaladant, la brunette préféra s'engager à gauche. Mais elle s'aperçut bientôt que le couloir dans lequel elle s'était engouffrée conduisait à une infinité d'autres couloirs adjacents, multipliant ainsi considérablement les probabilités que Mr Lupin soit venu d'ici ou de là, ou de par ici ou de par là. Et si jamais la jeune fille s'engouffrait dans un de ces passages, celui-ci pouvait conduire à trois autres différents, qui eux-mêmes pouvaient conduire à neuf autres. Et, au final, la jeune fille allait se perdre.

Préférant jouer sur la sécurité et la raison, elle rebroussa finalement chemin, refusant toujours d'emprunter les seconds escaliers douteux. Après tout, même si elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver l'endroit exact où logeait son prof chéri, elle ne repartait pas les mains vides : elle était parvenue à remonter la source un peu plus loin, à gagner quelques mètres. La prochaine fois, elle essayerait d'en faire de même, cette fois-ci en se plaçant au niveau des seconds escaliers et du couloir de gauche. La prochaine fois... Jeudi prochain ? Petit à petit, et à force de persévérance, elle finirait bien par remonter la piste du loup jusqu'au bout, et par découvrir sa tanière ! Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Mr Lupin n'était _pas_ un loup-garou !

* * *

Le jeudi suivant, Cat se réveilla à six heures et demi. L'endormie dut avouer que l'idée de se lever à cette heure-ci était encore plus pénible que la semaine dernière... Mais bon, après tout, c'était pour la bonne cause ! Et il était nécessaire de se réveiller avec une demi-heure d'avance par rapport à la fois précédente : d'une part, c'était pour qu'elle puisse s'habiller plus tranquillement, sans avoir peur d'arriver en retard ; d'autre part, c'était parce qu'elle devait croiser Mr Lupin plus près de l'endroit d'où il sortait, donc plus tôt.

A sept heures, Cat fut prête, et, quelques dix minutes plus tard, la folle invisible était à son poste : au cinquième étage, au beau milieu du couloir adjacent à celui qu'avait traversé Mr Lupin, jeudi dernier. A gauche de la jeune fille se trouvait donc le bout du corridor, à droite montaient les seconds petits escaliers. Elle se demandait bien d'où allait sortir le prof... « Hmmm... On parie ? » songea-t-elle, en souriant vaguement. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de jouer. Pour l'instant, il fallait rester sérieuse : Mr Lupin pouvait émerger de n'importe où (enfin, seulement de deux côtés). Il fallait donc se maintenir concentrée, les oreilles aux aguets, les yeux furetant à gauche et à droite en permanence...

Dieu qu'elle avait froid ! La pauvre élève serrait contre elle sa cape d'invisibilité, comme si ce vêtement magique allait la réchauffer, mais il n'avait vraisemblablement que le pouvoir de la rendre transparente, car elle grelottait toujours autant. Si seulement elle avait dû attendre dans l'autre couloir, qui était éclairé de torches et qui était ainsi baigné dans une température agréable... Mais celui dans lequel elle stagnait était dépourvu de flambeaux, et donc plongé dans une demi obscurité et une atmosphère frigorifique. Après dix minutes d'attente qui lui semblèrent une éternité (Cat ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil impatients à son réveil, presque à chaque minute), la jeune fille commença à claquer des dents et à avoir les membres tremblants. La tension était presque à son comble, au bord de taper sur les nerfs de la brunette. Il était sept heures vingt-cinq : si Mr Lupin ne se dépêchait pas un peu, Cat allait vraiment mourir de froid. Sept heures vingt-huit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, bon sang ? Etait-il en retard, ou bien... Ou bien était-ce Cat qui était arrivée en retard ? Son cœur se souleva, ses yeux s'horrifièrent. Non ! Impossible ! A quelle heure était-elle arrivée ici, déjà ? A sept heures dix... Non, ce n'était pas possible que Mr Lupin soit passé par là avant sept heures dix... Il n'aurait pas pu avoir autant d'avance... A quoi cela lui aurait-il servi, s'il ne commençait ses cours qu'à huit heures ? Et, ciel ! Qu'il faisait froid ! Il faisait glacial, oui ! Cat voulait bien croire que le mois de décembre expliquait ce climat polaire, mais tout de même ! Ce couloir aurait quand même pu être chauffé ! Ou bien était-ce juste l'appréhension de la brunette qui la faisait trembler ainsi ? Non. Il faisait vraiment un froid de loup...

A l'instant même où elle songeait à cette expression, Cat perçut des bruits de pas venant de sa droite. Son cœur sursauta à nouveau, avant de se lancer dans des battements effrénés. Ca y était ! Quelqu'un arrivait ! Etait-ce lui ? Ou bien était-ce un autre professeur ? Un élève ? Rusard ? Avec cet élan d'affolement et d'excitation qui la parcourait comme la dernière fois, la Serdaigle scruta les marches obscures du petit escalier, jusqu'à ce que des chaussures et le bas d'un pantalon apparaissent. C'était lui ! C'était lui ! Cat le reconnut dès le premier instant où elle vit ses chaussures noires à lacets, et le bout de son pantalon vert épinard au pli soigné. Le même homme endormi que jeudi dernier quitta les escaliers et tourna directement à angle droit, dans le long couloir principal, éclairé de torches. Il disparut ainsi de la vue de la jeune fille, mais celle-ci avança pour s'approcher des escaliers, et jeta un regard en direction du corridor que parcourait à présent Mr Lupin. Elle l'observa de dos avec admiration, et, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, elle se demandait si ce n'était pas le moment de lui courir après et de lui sauter dessus, comme elle y avait songé la semaine dernière. Cela ferait d'une pierre deux coups : elle pourrait le réveiller, et elle pourrait aussi se réchauffer ! Mais avant que cette idée folle ne quitte son esprit, le professeur Lupin disparut dans les sombres escaliers qui conduisaient au troisième étage.

Cat sortit de son extase, et se rappela alors qu'elle se trouvait juste à côté des nouveaux escaliers mystérieux par lesquels était descendu Mr Lupin, quelques secondes plus tôt. Oh, n'aurait-il pas pu sortir d'autre part que de ces escaliers ? Ils n'inspiraient vraiment rien de bon à Cat. Elle les scruta d'ailleurs avec une moue sceptique, sa main droite déjà serrée sur sa baguette magique qu'elle avait sortie. Mais, après tout, si Remus Lupin venait d'emprunter ces escaliers, cela voulait dire qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre... La brunette s'aventura donc dans cet obscur passage, avec un peu plus de confiance, et commença à gravir les marches. Cet escalier ressemblait en tout point à celui qui permettait de faire le lien entre le troisième et le cinquième étage : il était aussi sombre, aussi étroit, et opérait, comme l'autre, de multiples tournants, toujours dans le même sens, de quoi rendre folle une personne trop nerveuse et trop paranoïaque (un peu comme Cat, en fait). La jeune fille s'était cependant rassurée en se disant qu'elle n'avait désormais plus aucune chance de se cogner contre le professeur Lupin, et, comme elle finissait par connaître ce genre d'escaliers, elle le grimpa sans trop de peur.

Au bout du sixième tournant, comme elle s'y était attendue, elle émergea dans un énième couloir inconnu. Elle en conclut que cet escalier lui avait permis d'accéder directement au septième étage, suivant le même principe que l'escalier précédent, c'est-à-dire faisant abstraction d'un niveau, en l'occurrence le sixième. A présent, il lui fallait inspecter ce grand corridor. Avec une légère désolation, la jeune constata qu'il n'y avait toujours aucune trace d'un quelconque appartement de prof. Il s'agissait encore simplement d'un couloir. Certes, il était très beau, très long, assez spacieux, bien éclairé, avec ces multiples flambeaux qui crépitaient d'un feu rougeoyant, bien décoré, avec tous ces tableaux accrochés de part et d'autre du passage.

Un petit cri de crécelle attira l'attention de la Serdaigle, qui tourna sa tête à gauche, pour observer la peinture à l'huile qui représentait un couple de cigognes et leur bébé, tous les trois confortablement installés dans leur nid. Les parents cigognes donnaient la becquée à leur petit, et ses piaillements amusaient Cat. Curieuse, notre amie se promena distraitement dans le couloir. Celui-ci ne possédait aucune porte : uniquement des tableaux. Et toutes ces peintures représentaient des animaux. Des girafes, des lions, des paons, des papillons, des renards... Il y en avait de toutes sortes. Cat souriait, car elle voyait que tous dormaient à poings fermés, en cette heure matinale. Il n'y avait apparemment que les cigognes qui avaient été courageuses et qui s'étaient réveillées de bonne heure. Atteignant le bout du couloir, notre amie passa à côté d'un gros éléphant dont la trompe produisait des ronflements impressionnants, puis accéda à un nouveau passage, sur la droite. Elle ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à se rendre compte que ce couloir débouchait sur une dizaine d'autres différents, et perdit bien vite espoir. C'était toujours le même problème qui se présentait : Cat se confrontait à un nombre incalculable de possibilités...

Poussant un soupir d'agacement, elle ne prit même pas la peine de poser un pied dans ce nouvel embranchement (elle savait qu'elle allait y perdre son temps), et retraversa fébrilement le couloir aux animaux en sens inverse. C'était à se demander où diable le professeur Lupin habitait ! Incroyable ! Un tel dédale, à parcourir chaque matin ! Et, si ça se trouvait, Cat n'avait découvert qu'un dixième du chemin emprunté par Mr Lupin ! Combien d'années lui faudrait-il pour remonter ce chemin jusqu'au bout ? Etait-elle sûre d'y parvenir avant d'avoir fini ses études et de devoir quitter Poudlard ? Mais oui ! Ne soyons pas pessimistes ! Jeudi prochain, elle ferait sa troisième tentative. Jeudi prochain, elle trouverait enfin l'endroit où le professeur Lupin habitait ! Sûr !

* * *

La semaine suivante passa plus rapidement que prévu. La quantité de devoirs que leur donnaient les profs, en ces ultimes jours de cours avant les vacances de Noël, en était certainement la cause. Le dernier mercredi soir, Cat était plongée dans des révisions accrues, se préparant au contrôle de Potions qui l'attendait pour le lendemain après-midi, et qu'elle ne souhaitait rater pour rien au monde : au cours du premier trimestre, elle s'était effectivement découvert certains talents pour la préparation des Potions (il en allait de même, bien sûr, avec la Défense contre les forces du mal !). Ce bachotage finit cependant par occuper toute la concentration de Cat, et, au moment d'aller se coucher, la jeune fille oublia totalement d'installer son réveil sous son oreiller. Si bien que, le lendemain, elle ne se réveilla pas à six heures, mais à neuf heures, comme la plupart des élèves de sa classe, et rata ainsi lamentablement sa chance de découvrir la suite du chemin emprunté par Mr Lupin.

Profondément en colère contre elle-même, bougonnant toute seule comme si elle s'était levée du mauvais pied, Cat se dit pour se consoler que ce n'était pas très grave, que c'était simplement repoussé à la prochaine fois. Oui, mais la prochaine fois, ça voulait dire... après deux longues semaines de vacances... Désespérée, la jeune fille passa ses deux heures de Soins aux créatures magiques à se lamenter, se répétant sans cesse que, quelques heures plus tôt, elle aurait enfin pu connaître la chambre où dormait le professeur Lupin. Le caractère ennuyeux des cours de Hagrid, qui portaient encore et toujours sur les Véracrasses, n'arrangeait rien à l'abattement de la jeune fille... Au moins, le devoir de Potions se passa plutôt bien.

Enfin, le jour fatidique arriva : dimanche matin, le dortoir des Serdaigle était presque en effervescence. Bon nombre de filles rangeaient leurs affaires et faisaient leurs valises, tandis que d'autres restaient allongées dans leur lit, les observaient curieusement, ou bien les aidaient à préparer leurs bagages. C'était ce jour tant redouté de la part de Cat : le premier jour des vacances de Noël... Beaucoup de Serdaigle préféraient rentrer chez eux, pour passer les fêtes de fin d'année en famille. Un plus petit nombre avait décidé de rester au château, pour y célébrer Noël. Cat faisait partie de la première catégorie. Hélas... Si, à la rentrée de septembre, elle avait su qu'elle se serait autant plu à Poudlard, qu'elle aurait rencontré ce professeur fabuleux qu'était Mr Lupin et dont elle n'aurait plus voulu se détacher, elle n'aurait jamais dit à ses parents qu'elle comptait rentrer à la maison pour les vacances de Noël.

Maintenant, elle ne voulait plus partir. Maintenant qu'elle s'était trop attachée à lui, elle ne voulait plus le quitter. Ca avait déjà été suffisamment difficile pour elle de ne le voir que de loin, aux repas de midi et du soir, durant les vacances d'octobre ; si en plus, maintenant, elle devait se priver totalement de lui, pendant deux semaines entières... Elle se demandait bien comment elle allait tenir. Certes, elle aurait pu envoyer une lettre à ses parents, pour les supplier de finalement la laisser passer ses vacances à Poudlard, mais de leur côté, son père et sa mère n'avaient cessé, depuis début décembre, de lui transmettre courrier sur courrier, chacun de ces messages témoignant de leur immense hâte à voir leur fille unique de retour à la maison. Cat n'avait donc pu les décevoir, surtout pour une chose aussi futile que celle d'apercevoir un peu plus un vieux prof de Défense contre les forces du mal...

Et puis, si elle restait à l'école, elle resterait toute seule pendant quinze jours : tous ses amis repartaient eux aussi chez eux. Vince, Anna, Axelle et Cerise, tous, sans exception - les deux dernières s'en allant respectivement en Allemagne et en France. Il n'y avait donc plus d'espoir pour Cat. Elle ne pouvait plus compter rester ici pour voir le professeur Lupin... Juste faire ses valises, et c'était tout. Mais peut-être qu'en fait Mr Lupin aussi partait en vacances ? C'était très possible ! Dans ce cas, Cat ne loupait rien, si elle quittait Poudlard pour rentrer chez elle...

Songeant à cette rassurante éventualité, la brunette plia son uniforme d'étudiante et le rangea soigneusement au fond de son chaudron. Elle se dit aussi qu'après tout, ces vacances n'étaient pas si horribles que ça, qu'elles allaient lui permettre de souffler un peu, à la suite du monticule d'examens auquel elle avait eu droit, et que c'étaient tout de même les vacances de Noël et du Nouvel An : des fêtes réjouissantes !

A côté d'elle, Cerise et Anna rangeaient elles aussi leurs affaires, et regardaient par instants autour d'elles, si elles n'avaient rien laissé traîner.

- Oh ! Mince ! J'ai oublié ma brosse à dents dans la salle de bains ! s'écria Cerise, en courant à toutes jambes jusqu'au dit lieu.

Axelle, elle, était étalée sur son lit, reposant sur le ventre, les bras grands écartés, comme pour enlacer le matelas, la figure enfouie dans son oreiller.

- Au refoir, le lit ! dit-elle, après avoir émergé sa tête du gros coussin et y avoir déposé un généreux bisou.

Ses amies la regardèrent d'un œil sceptique, mais ne s'attardèrent pas plus longtemps, et poursuivirent leur rangement.

- Fous croyez que che peux emmener cet oreiller afec moi ? demanda Axelle. Fous pensez qu'il fa rentrer dans mon chaudron ?

- Je ne crois pas, non, répondit Anna. Il est bien trop volumineux... Il vaudrait mieux que tu le gardes à la main...

- Oui, mais che fais afoir l'air tarte, si che le garde tout le temps à la main...

- Si tu veux mon avis, pour ne pas avoir l'air tarte du tout, il vaut mieux que tu ne prennes tout simplement pas cet oreiller..., avoua Anna, d'un ton légèrement pincé.

- Heureusement que ch'ai piqué une vingtaine d'apricots au dîner d'hier soir, pour me faire une réserfe pour les facances..., fit la blonde, comme s'il lui était absolument indispensable de s'emparer de quelque chose appartenant au château, avant de rentrer chez elle.

- Ma cravate ! Ma cravate ! s'affola Cat, en ressortant soudainement tous les vêtements qu'elle avait réussi à faire rentrer dans son chaudron. Vous n'auriez pas vu ma cravate ?

- Tu l'as encore perdue ? lança Axelle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est moi qui l'ai ! s'exclama Cerise, en ressortant de la salle de bains.

Elle fouilla dans ses propres affaires, et en sortit un bout de tissus argenté.

- Je te l'ai prise hier soir, sans que tu t'en aperçoives, pour te faire le nœud. Là, tu vois ? Il est déjà fait ! J'ai laissé suffisamment d'espace pour que tu puisses l'enfiler par la tête. Il ne te restera plus qu'à resserrer le nœud.

- Ah, merci..., répondit la brunette, avec un sourire touché.

Elle replaça tous ses vêtements dans son chaudron, y mit également sa cravate, puis surplomba le tout de ses cahiers et de ses livres de cours : son cher livre de Défense contres les forces du mal, qu'elle relirait une deuxième fois en entier, pendant les vacances, et ses deux rouleaux de parchemin sur les loups-garous, qu'elle approfondirait également chez elle.

Ainsi quitta-t-elle l'école, peu avant midi, embarquée dans une de ces diligences noires, sans chevaux, pas très confortable, en compagnie de ses amis, et en direction de la gare de Pré-au-lard, où le Poudlard Express attendait les élèves qui repartaient chez eux. Elle ne cessait de regarder, par le carreau du fond de la voiture, le château s'éloigner... La clarté aveuglante du soleil éblouissait son visage. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais ce n'était pas à cause de cette luminosité d'un blanc laiteux. C'était parce qu'elle était triste, bien évidemment... Qui l'aurait cru ? Qui aurait cru qu'un jour Cathie Mist partirait en vacances en pleurant ? Elle s'en voulait de l'abandonner ainsi derrière elle, de se séparer de l'homme qu'elle aimait pour la première fois de sa vie... Essayant de se consoler, elle se dit que ses parents l'attendaient avec joie chez elle, et qu'une fois de retour à la maison elle pourrait leur raconter tout ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard durant ce premier trimestre, tout ce qui lui était arrivé pendant ces quatre mois de cours. Et il y en avait beaucoup à dire ! Enormément, même ! Jamais Cat n'aurait imaginé que ce début de cinquième année serait aussi chargé en événements, aussi passionnant ! L'attaque du Poudlard Express par les Détraqueurs, l'infiltration de Sirius Black dans le château, le nombre incalculable d'examens servant à se préparer pour les B.U.S.E., et surtout... le professeur Lupin... Non, ça, Cat n'était pas sûre de le dire à ses parents !


	16. Déprime de janvier

**Chapitre 16  
**_Déprime de janvier_

A son retour à Poudlard, début janvier, plus qu'une chose était sûre, dans la tête de Cat : Mr Lupin était un loup-garou.

Durant ses vacances de Noël, la jeune fille avait tenté d'approfondir son exposé sur ces créatures maléfiques, et avait, en conséquence, passé certaines de ses nuits à s'interroger sur la question : quelle était la véritable nature du professeur Lupin ? Tous les soupçons qu'elle avait eus fin novembre et qu'elle avait essayé d'oublier étaient soudainement remontés à la surface, et l'avaient presque empêchée de trouver le sommeil. Toujours ces mêmes phrases, ces mêmes indices, incroyables de coïncidence, avaient tourbillonné dans sa tête sans relâche : _Le loup-garou présente de multiples signes de fatigue... des cernes sous les yeux... un vieillissement légèrement prématuré de la personne... l'homme garde les traces des blessures qu'il a reçues pendant la nuit... _Entre ces mots entêtants que Cat avait voulu chasser de son esprit, étaient venues se coller certaines visions du professeur Lupin, marchant de dos dans un long couloir sombre, s'éloignant vers des escaliers souterrains. De nouveau Mr Lupin, cette fois-ci de face, avec une expression mauvaise sur le visage, une longue pupille verticale tailladant son iris ambrée... La fièvre l'avait emportée. La jeune fille avait commencé à délirer. Et toujours, à chaque fois qu'elle avait cherché à refouler ces phrases incessantes, d'autres phrases étaient venues se loger à leur tour dans sa cervelle, dont une prononcée dans la bouche même de son cher professeur : « Moi aussi, j'ai parfois bon appétit ! ». Ca n'avait pas été de la folie. Mr Lupin avait réellement dit ces mots à Cat, le jour où il l'avait surprise en train de crier après Coincoin. Elle s'en souvenait clairement. Ces mots, la brunette y avait repensé, dans son lit : ils étaient la preuve d'une voracité particulière, chez l'enseignant. Et que disaient les livres que Cat avait parcourus pour faire son devoir sur les loups-garous ? Ils disaient que ces êtres, sous leur forme humaine, étaient _très voraces_, présentaient un _gros appétit, surtout de viande._ Sans le vouloir, ni même s'en rendre compte, le professeur Lupin s'était vendu. Cette phrase anodine, qu'il avait sortie en toute naïveté, avait désormais creusé son emplacement dans le crâne de la jeune sorcière et ne l'avait plus quitté. C'était un signe de plus, qui s'était ajouté aux autres et avait ainsi rendu le poids des soupçons de Cat encore plus lourd.

Une nuit, enfin, alors que la Serdaigle s'était réveillée en sursaut d'un cauchemar qu'elle avait fait et dans lequel Mr Lupin lui était apparu avec des dents pointues et des griffes à la place des ongles, une idée avait brusquement jailli dans sa tête. Il était écrit, dans les bouquins qu'elle avait lus à la bibliothèque, que les loups-garous montraient de nombreux signes de fatigue, particulièrement visibles à l'approche de la pleine lune. A quels moments le professeur Lupin avait-il présenté des symptômes maladifs ? Si ces moments se révélaient avoir été réguliers, et si, de plus, ils s'avéraient être survenus pile en même temps que les phases de pleine lune... Alors la réponse était trouvée. Alors il n'y avait plus de doutes. Mr Lupin était un loup-garou.

Le lendemain matin de cette nuit troublée, Cat s'était empressée de se rappeler les jours où Mr Lupin lui avait paru malade... D'abord, il y avait eu ce mercredi de fin septembre, où il avait semblé tellement épuisé, qu'il n'avait même pas pu rendre à la classe le premier contrôle de Défense contre les forces du mal de l'année. Et puis, il y avait eu ce funeste vendredi de novembre - fin du mois, également -, au cours duquel il avait été remplacé par le professeur Rogue, pour cause, soit disant, d'un rhume, et où il n'avait fait sa réapparition qu'à partir du lundi suivant, encore en fort mauvais état. Il avait été facile, pour Cat, de retrouver sur son calendrier le dernier mercredi de septembre, et le dernier vendredi de novembre. Il s'agissait, respectivement, du mercredi 30 septembre, et du vendredi 27 novembre. Cependant, il avait été moins facile pour elle de se faire à l'idée que ce petit rond blanc, dessiné à côté des deux jours qui l'intéressaient, représentait bel et bien une pleine lune. Le calendrier lunaire était formel : Mr Lupin était, par deux fois, tombé malade durant la pleine lune.

Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus eu à refouler cette certitude. Refuser d'y croire, cela aurait été nier l'évidence. La brunette avait donc dû prendre sur elle, pour faire face à cette horrible, affreuse vérité : Mr Lupin était un loup-garou. Oh, bien sûr, ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes, quelques-unes avaient coulé le long de ses joues, elle s'était dit qu'elle avait découvert là un terrible secret, qu'elle n'allait répéter à personne, mais qui n'empêchait pas de la terrifier. Elle n'avait plus su que penser de cet homme (ou de cette bête)... Elle s'était avoué que, à la rentrée, elle n'allait plus le voir comme avant.

Et à présent, dimanche 3 janvier, alors que Cathie Mist était de nouveau à Poudlard, prête pour la rentrée du lendemain, ses copines lui demandaient : « Alors ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? », et elle pensait ironiquement, avec un sourire amer sur les lèvres : « Merveilleuses ! J'ai découvert que l'homme que j'aime est un monstre ! ». A ses amies venaient s'ajouter d'autres camarades de classe, qui lui souhaitaient joyeusement une bonne année. Mais parti comme c'était mal parti, cette année s'annonçait loin d'être bonne... Mr Lupin était un loup-garou...

* * *

Le lendemain, Cat passa toute sa matinée à broyer du noir. Les deux heures d'Histoire de la magie lui parurent encore plus maussades que d'habitude. Le cours de Sortilèges ne fit pas exception. En se rendant dans la salle du professeur Flitwick (qui était en face de celle de Défense contre les forces du mal), la jeune fille ne tourna même pas la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir le professeur Lupin. De même, à midi, elle n'avait plus vraiment le goût à le regarder au loin, assis à la table des profs. Enfin, après une heure de Métamorphose plus qu'harassante (Cat avait eu beaucoup de mal à appliquer le sortilège de disparition sur une grenouille), le cours fatidique arriva. Le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal.

La jeune fille se rangea, avec ses copines, au tout début de la file des Serdaigle cinquième année, et attendit juste à côté de la porte ouverte, de laquelle sortaient des Gryffondor troisième année. Cat était anxieuse. Elle était dans le doute, aussi. Elle ne savait plus quelle allait être sa réaction lorsqu'elle verrait à nouveau Mr Lupin. Elle avait à la fois envie et pas envie de le voir. Une sensation étrange, effectivement... Allait-elle lui remettre toute sa confiance, comme elle l'avait fait avant, ou bien allait-elle désormais avoir peur de lui ? Allait-elle continuer à l'observer avec admiration et désir, ou bien allait-elle maintenant éprouver du dégoût à son égard ?

Alors que toute la classe des Gryffondor venait de passer devant ses yeux, en quittant la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal, Cat entendit la voix d'un élève, vraisemblablement à la traîne, qui s'adressait au professeur Lupin, à l'intérieur de la pièce :

- Professeur, dit le garçon, vous vous souvenez de la promesse que vous m'avez faite, avant les vacances de Noël ?

Interpellée, Cat écarquilla des yeux ronds, et prêta plus attentivement ses oreilles.

- Ah oui, fit la voix de Mr Lupin, qui se rapprochait. Voyons... Huit heures du soir, jeudi, ça vous convient ? La salle d'Histoire de la magie devrait être suffisamment grande... Il faut que je réfléchisse à la façon dont nous allons nous y prendre... Nous ne pouvons pas faire venir un vrai Détraqueur au château pour nous entraîner...

Sur ce, Harry Potter émergea de l'encadrement de la porte, se retourna quelques instants pour dire au revoir à l'enseignant, puis, le sourire aux lèvres, partit en courant à toutes vitesses dans le couloir, sans doute pour rattraper ses camarades Gryffondor. Abasourdie, Cat resta figée sur place, continuant d'observer, avec une bouche béante d'incompréhension, l'angle du mur où Harry Potter avait disparu, ne faisant nullement cas des Serdaigle de sa classe qui la dépassaient tous pour entrer dans la salle, suite à l'invitation du professeur Lupin. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était la dernière de la file (alors qu'elle s'était initialement placée tout devant), elle pénétra presque de manière forcée dans la classe.

Immédiatement, son regard rencontra le visage de Mr Lupin, qui retenait la porte, pour lui permettre de passer. Elle qui s'était attendue à le dévisager, soit avec émerveillement, soit avec répulsion, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'elle allait le regarder... avec indignation. Elle le fit pourtant. En passant à côté de lui, elle lui jeta un regard éloquent : à la fois outré, et meurtrier. Puis elle détourna la tête, et ne le regarda plus jamais pendant le cours. S'il avait même pu se taire, arrêter de parler pour expliquer ce qu'étaient les Sombrals, Cat s'en serait trouvée fort aise. Sa voix commençait à l'écoeurer... Sa voix... qui s'était adressée à Harry Potter pour lui donner un rendez-vous jeudi prochain... Cat en était malade.

Elle gardait ses deux coudes plantés sur la table, et sa tête coincée entre ses deux poings serrés, suffisamment inclinée pour ne pas voir une parcelle du professeur Lupin, et pour scruter son cahier à la place. Un rendez-vous avec Mr Lupin, le jeudi, à vingt heures... Oh, bien sûr, le célèbre Harry Potter avait droit à tous les privilèges ! Il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour obtenir l'accord de Remus Lupin de le retrouver à telle heure, à tel endroit. Pour Cat, par contre, cela lui aurait pris des mois, avant d'oser lui proposer un rencard avec elle. C'était injuste ! D'accord, ça ne semblait pas être un rendez-vous romantique entre Potter et Mr Lupin (encore heureux), compte tenu de la dernière phrase de celui-ci : « Nous ne pouvons pas faire venir un vrai Détraqueur au château pour nous entraîner ». Cela paraissait être un exercice particulier, à pratiquer sur un Détraqueur, en vue de progresser dans la Défense contre les forces du mal. Mais tout de même ! Un cours particulier ! Qui dans ce château rêvait chaque nuit d'avoir un cours particulier avec Remus Lupin ? Qui désirait plus que tout passer une heure rien qu'avec lui, enfermée dans la même salle que lui, respirant le même air, buvant ses paroles et captant son attention tout entière ? Pourquoi Harry Potter pouvait-il y avoir droit ? Etait-ce parce qu'il était célèbre ? Pourquoi lui et pas elle ?

Elle était jalouse à en mourir. Et il n'y avait pas qu'à ce Gryffondor qu'elle en voulait. Elle en voulait aussi au prof. Car c'était lui qui avait donné son accord. Alors qu'il le voyait bien, que Cathie Mist, assise en face de lui, en crevait d'envie, d'avoir un rendez-vous avec lui ! Il le voyait bien, non ? Pourquoi lui faisait-il ça ? Il la narguait, sans doute... Pour la première fois de sa vie, Cat lui en voulait sincèrement.

* * *

Le jour suivant, à l'heure de midi, alors que la jeune fille sortait justement de Défense contre les forces du mal (cours qu'elle avait à nouveau passé sans s'attarder une seule fois sur Mr Lupin), et qu'elle se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner, elle rencontra Vince sur son chemin.

- Alors ? Heureuses retrouvailles avec ton professeur adoré ? s'enquit-il, pour plaisanter.

- Oh... Moui..., répondit Cat, pas très convaincue.

Fallait-il lui dire que son « professeur adoré », comme il disait, était un loup-garou ? Non... Elle s'était juré de garder le secret. D'abord, parce qu'il s'agissait là d'un fait grave, qui pouvait se répandre dans toute l'école comme une traînée de poudre, engendrant la panique chez les élèves. Ensuite, parce qu'il restait encore un faible espoir pour qu'elle se soit trompée. Ainsi, même à son meilleur ami, même à celui à qui elle confiait ses moindres pensées, elle n'allait rien dire. Elle allait se montrer forte, et tout garder pour elle.

- Tu as eu le temps de t'entraîner, pendant les vacances, pour une nouvelle tentative dans les couloirs du septième étage, jeudi prochain ? lança Coincoin.

- Ah, c'est vrai..., fit Cat, qui avait totalement oublié qu'elle avait passé ses trois derniers jeudis, avant les vacances de Noël, à chercher l'endroit où logeait le professeur Lupin. Je ne sais pas..., répondit-elle honnêtement. Je ne sais pas si je vais le faire, ce jeudi...

Jeudi... Le jour même où Mr Lupin avait rendez-vous avec Harry Potter, à vingt heures, dans la salle d'Histoire de la magie. Non. Elle n'irait certainement pas faire ses recherches au septième étage, jeudi prochain. Pour poireauter pendant des heures, dans le froid, pour un homme qui allait passer devant elle sans lui accorder un regard, et qui s'apprêtait, de surcroît, à avoir un rendez-vous avec un autre élève qu'elle, le soir même ? Non. Par vengeance et par colère, elle n'irait pas.

- Non, reprit-elle plus durement. Non, je suis fatiguée, je préfère passer mon jeudi matin au lit.

- Ah..., dit Vince, légèrement surpris. Tu ne l'aimes plus ?

- Qu... Quoi ? balbutia Cat, qui ne s'était pas du tout attendue à une telle question. Mais non, je... je l'aime toujours...

Mais elle-même ne savait plus si elle disait la vérité... Depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'il était un loup-garou, elle avait l'impression que ses sentiments avaient changé.

Plusieurs fois, à la table des Serdaigle, Vince jeta des coups d'œil à Cat et remarqua qu'elle ne regardait plus la table des profs, à l'autre bout de la salle. La jeune fille se contentait de manger ses gnocchis, la tête baissée sur son plat, et restait silencieuse. Autour d'elle, ses trois copines s'animaient dans une conversation qui ne l'intéressait guère, pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Depuis la veille, Cerise venait de se trouver un petit copain, chez les Gryffondor cinquième année (ce n'était ni Fred ni George Weasley), et criait, à qui voulait l'entendre, les joies de sortir enfin du célibat. La façon dont elle avait fait sa connaissance restait un mystère pour Cat, de même que la manière dont elle avait réussi à sortir avec lui. Sans doute Cerise l'avait-elle raconté une dizaine de fois, mais il fallait croire qu'à toutes fois-là Cat s'était bouchée les oreilles. Et c'était ce qu'elle tentait de faire aussi, à présent, mais c'était dur. Les trois filles parlaient fort, la brunette n'entendait qu'elles, et quelque chose, au fond d'elle (la curiosité, peut-être...), la forçait à écouter la conversation, comme pour mieux la faire souffrir...

- C'est bizarre, que tu te sois trouvée un copain de ton âge..., fit remarquer Anna. Je me serais plutôt attendue à ce que tu ailles taper chez les quatrième ou troisième année... D'habitude, tu les préfères plus jeunes, non ?

- Oh, c'est vrai, parfois ! rigola Cerise, en rougissant. Mais c'est quand même mieux que de les préférer plus vieux !

Se sentant particulièrement visée par ce commentaire, Cat planta avec violence sa fourchette dans un de ses gnocchis. Ses camarades sursautèrent légèrement, mais elle ne leur adressa pas un regard, et elles continuèrent donc à bavarder.

- Je ne dis pas, sortir avec un sixième année..., reprit Cerise, d'un ton tellement sérieux qu'elle semblait parler d'un sujet grave. Mais déjà, sortir avec un septième année, c'est limite...

Abasourdie, notre amie contempla son assiette avec des yeux écarquillés d'effarement. Ces filles faisaient preuve d'une telle ouverture d'esprit que ça en devenait affolant...

- Moi, pourtant, dit Axelle, che suis déchà sortie afec un gars de dix-huit ans, alors que ch'en afais quatorze... D'ailleurs, mes parents n'étaient pas tellement d'accord, ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix, comme si ce fait n'avait pas trop d'importance.

- Quatre ans de différence ? constata Anna. C'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup...

Cat roula des yeux. Quatre ans ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Rien ! De la poussière !

- Pour moi, on ne devrait pas dépasser la barre des cinq ans..., sortit Cerise. A partir de là, ça fait vraiment une trop grosse différence d'âge...

- Moi, che connais un couple qui a dix ans de différence...

- C'est énorme ! s'écria Anna, en ouvrant de grands yeux horrifiés.

- Tu imagines, vingt ans ? lança Cerise. Ca existe ! Là, ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi... Comme si le type choisissait sa petite amie au berceau... Vous imaginez ? Il aurait vingt ans lorsque naîtrait la fille avec laquelle il coucherait plus tard...

- Pédophile ! cria Axelle.

- Et la fille, poursuivit Cerise, lorsqu'elle irait avec lui, il y aurait de grandes chances que ce soit pour son argent... Vous n'allez pas me dire qu'elle pourrait se sentir attirée par un vieux !

Cat, qui au cours de ces quelques échanges avait senti ses nerfs s'enflammer, sa respiration s'accélérer, cette fois-ci n'en put plus. Elle posa bruyamment sa fourchette sur la table, et tant pis s'il restait encore deux gnocchis dans son assiette et si elle n'avait pas pris de dessert : elle se leva du banc et annonça à ses prétendues amies qu'elle n'avait plus faim, et qu'elle préférait remonter à la salle commune pour se reposer un peu. Surprises, les trois filles se lancèrent entre elles des regards, pour savoir ce qui se passait.

- Tu ne restes pas avec nous, cet après-midi ? s'étonna Anna. On va faire un tour dans la salle commune des Gryffondor...

- Allez, viens ! l'encouragea Cerise. Il y aura plein de monde, là-bas ! Je suis sûre que tu pourras te trouver quelqu'un, toi aussi !

- Non merci, rétorqua la brune, d'une voix implacable, limite hargneuse.

Elle aurait voulu ajouter : « J'ai déjà ce qu'il me faut », mais les questions auraient immédiatement fusé : « C'est qui ? C'est qui ? C'est qui ? ». Elle se contenta donc de quitter la table des Serdaigle, d'un pas décidé, le cœur tambourinant encore dans sa poitrine, d'un énervement intense.

* * *

Cat passa son mardi après-midi entier à déprimer, assise toute seule sur le matelas de son lit, les jambes repliées, entourées par ses bras, le front posé sur ses genoux, unique occupante du dortoir des filles. Le mercredi, elle n'arriva pas bien à retrouver le sourire, et le jeudi fut pire que tout. Dans la soirée, elle quitta très tôt la table des Serdaigle, après avoir pris son dîner le plus rapidement possible (car elle avait senti des flots de larmes monter jusqu'à ses yeux et menacer de se déverser à tout moment). Arrivée au dortoir des Serdaigle, elle se mit directement au lit, remonta sa couverture jusqu'à son nez, se retourna sur le ventre et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Elle éclata alors en sanglots étouffés, pensant et repensant que, ce soir, à vingt heures, Mr Lupin donnait un cours particulier à Harry Potter, et que, elle, elle restait là, à se lamenter.

Le lendemain, vendredi, elle parvint quelque peu à se remettre de ses émotions de la veille au soir, et à retrouver un semblant de goût à vivre. Mais ce ne fut que pour mieux retomber en chute libre durant le week-end, et elle passa un dimanche après-midi en tous points identique à son mardi après-midi.

Toujours les mêmes pensées affluaient dans son esprit et attisaient ses pleurs. Toujours les mêmes paroles, prononcées par ses camarades, à table, durant le déjeuner de mardi. Ces filles... qui s'amusaient à discutailler sur des sujets dont elles n'avaient même pas l'expérience, et qui se permettaient de juger ce qui était bien ou pas, de définir la normalité, de critiquer ouvertement les choses, sans se soucier du mal qu'elles pouvaient faire... Pouvaient-elles au moins se rendre compte du caractère blessant de leurs paroles ? Non, évidemment, car elles ne se doutaient pas que Cat était amoureuse d'un homme de vingt ans de plus qu'elle - de toute manière, elle ne le leur dirait jamais. Et à table, c'était tout juste si elles remarquaient sa présence - elle ne disait jamais rien. Il était donc normal qu'elles la blessent sans en avoir conscience...

Mais l'expression de leurs pensées n'était pas le problème en soi. Après tout, chacun avait le droit de faire part de son opinion. Non, le plus grave, c'était leur point de vue même, leur façon de penser, ce qu'elles avaient dans la tête. Comment pouvait-on être aussi borné, aussi étroit d'esprit ? Quatre ans de différence d'âge chez un couple qui s'aime ? « Ciel ! Ca fait beaucoup, quand même ! ». Dix ans ? « Mon Dieu mais quelle horreur ! ». Vingt ans ? « Par pitié ! N'en rajoutez pas ! Je vais faire une crise cardiaque ! ». Ce comportement pitoyable, cet avis grotesque que partageaient ses copines, tout cela écoeurait Cat au plus haut point. Certainement parce qu'elle se sentait concernée. Mais aussi parce qu'elle savait maintenant ce que c'était qu'aimer, et plus particulièrement aimer quelqu'un de bien plus vieux que soi.

L'amour, c'était quelque chose de terriblement fort, d'irrésistiblement puissant. Et c'était tellement intense, tellement beau, qu'on ne voyait plus que la personne aimée, et peu importaient les obstacles qui se dressaient entre cette personne et soi-même : l'amour, de toute sa puissance, les éradiquait. Alors une différence d'âge... Même de vingt ans, ce n'était pas un problème, du moment que l'amour était là... L'amour se moquait éperdument des âges ! Mais l'amour, Cerise, Axelle et Anna savaient-elles ce que c'était ?

A la manière dont Cerise parlait de son petit copain, Cat en doutait. La première chose dont Cerise se félicitait, c'était d'être enfin sortie du célibat. Si c'était simplement pour ça qu'elle avait accepté de fréquenter ce garçon, alors ce n'était pas la peine de chercher l'amour bien loin : il n'y en avait pas. Tout ce que voulait Cerise, c'était faire comme les autres : se caser avec quelqu'un, pour ensuite dire à tout le monde qu'elle avait un petit ami, qu'elle était normale. Naturellement, elle n'était pas la seule à adopter ce comportement : la plupart des élèves de Poudlard faisaient de même. C'était bien ça le plus triste... Le plus affligeant, c'était de voir tous ces couples, qui sortaient ensemble sans un vrai élan du cœur, sans même une sincérité envers leurs sentiments, juste pour le soulagement de ne plus être seul, et le plaisir de câliner et dorloter quelqu'un. Ces couples-là, c'étaient plutôt eux qu'il fallait dénigrer, et non pas ceux qui s'aimaient vraiment d'amour, même malgré une différence d'âge. Ces derniers valaient bien plus que les autres. Cerise, Axelle et Anna ne pouvaient donc pas se permettre de les critiquer. Elles n'avaient rien à dire, elles qui n'y connaissaient rien à l'amour. C'était quelque chose qui les dépassait. Elles feraient donc mieux de s'abstenir de tout commentaire.

Finalement, Cat se rendait compte qu'elle s'était bien trompée : elle qui croyait avant que tout le monde autour d'elle connaissait la vraie signification du mot amour, et qu'elle était la seule inculte, à ne pas savoir ce que c'était, en fait, elle avait eu tort. Personne ne savait plus qu'elle, à l'époque. Et maintenant, elle avait acquis cette connaissance, et pouvait s'apercevoir que ses amies étaient toujours aussi ignorantes. Car l'amour, quand on ne l'avait jamais éprouvé, on n'avait pas idée de ce que c'était. Seulement, lorsqu'on le ressentait, on savait que c'était lui, et alors tout prenait un aspect différent.

Il y avait aussi autre chose qui tracassait la jeune fille. Depuis qu'elle avait su que Mr Lupin était un loup-garou, elle n'avait plus été sûre des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui... Mais maintenant la réponse était évidente : elle l'aimait toujours. Après cette longue réflexion qu'elle venait de se faire sur l'amour, et la manière dont elle était affectée par ce sentiment, il était clair qu'elle était toujours aussi folle amoureuse de ce prof... Et c'était bien cela qui l'inquiétait. Car Mr Lupin était un loup-garou. Un hybride, en quelque sorte, une créature maléfique durant les nuits de pleine lune. Cat ne pouvait pas nier que tous ces éléments lui faisaient peur. Etait-il possible de sortir avec un loup-garou ? Avec un être potentiellement dangereux et violent ?

Non ! Mr Lupin n'était rien de tout ça. S'il l'était, c'était uniquement contre son gré, sous sa forme animale, alors qu'il ne contrôlait rien. Mr Lupin n'avait rien d'un Mage Noir, il était impossible pour Cat qu'il fasse partie de ces sorciers ayant pactisé avec le diable pour devenir des monstres. Non. Si Mr Lupin était un loup-garou, il appartenait forcément à la seconde catégorie : celle des victimes, des individus mordus accidentellement.

Et puis, Remus Lupin était avant tout un homme. C'était sous cette apparence qu'il se montrait tous les jours, c'était sous cette apparence que Cat l'avait connu et qu'elle en était tombée amoureuse. Elle s'était éprise de ses traits _humains_. C'était donc là sa vraie nature, telle qu'il fallait le voir, et continuer de le voir : en être humain. Car il avait justement toutes les qualités d'un homme : il était gentil, doux, généreux, attentionné, drôle, il riait beaucoup...

Maintenant, même si la perspective de sortir avec un loup-garou devenait moins dure pour Cat, compte tenu de la grande humanité de Mr Lupin, il restait toujours les deux mêmes problèmes : le fait que Remus Lupin soit prof, et le fait qu'il ait vingt ans de plus qu'elle. Bien sûr, cela ne représentait pas vraiment un inconvénient pour Cat : qu'il soit enseignant à Poudlard, et qu'il soit beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle ne lui importait guère, puisqu'elle l'aimait. Mais lorsqu'elle repensait à ce qu'avait dit Axelle, à mi-voix, au déjeuner de mardi dernier, lorsqu'elle avait évoqué sa prétendue fréquentation d'un garçon de quatre ans de plus qu'elle : « D'ailleurs, che crois que mes parents n'étaient pas tellement d'accord », Cat se rendait soudain compte que son entourage n'allait pas voir les choses de la même façon qu'elle. Que diraient ses parents, si jamais, plus tard, elle se mettait à sortir avec un professeur ? Quelle serait leur réaction, s'ils apprenaient qu'elle entamait une liaison avec un homme d'âge mûr, vingt ans plus vieux qu'elle ? Ils le lui interdiraient ! Ils lui interdiraient de le revoir !

Un nouveau flot de larmes accompagna cette horrible pensée. La brunette éclata en de violents sanglots, et bénit le ciel qu'elle soit toute seule dans le dortoir et que personne ne puisse la voir dans cet état pitoyable. Ses gémissements s'intensifiaient, son dos courbé se secouait convulsivement, et son visage était enterré dans ses mains trempées.

C'était injuste ! Terriblement injuste ! Pourquoi des idiots comme il en pullulait partout dans l'école, dépourvus de sincérité envers leurs sentiments, avaient-ils le droit de sortir ensemble, alors qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas, et pourquoi Cat, qui, elle, aimait du fond du cœur un homme, ne pouvait-elle pas sortir avec lui ? Pourquoi ce privilège lui était-il refusé, et offert aux autres ? Pourquoi lui était-ce impossible ?

Accablée par ce sentiment d'impuissance qu'elle ressentait dans le creux de son estomac, Cat sombra dans des lamentations plus intenses. Puis elle retira ses mains de devant ses yeux, tentant malgré elle de se calmer, et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, à sa droite. Sa vue était totalement embuée. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, pour chasser ces larmes qui inondaient son regard. Dehors, il neigeait énormément. Des milliers de flocons se précipitaient vers le bas, entraînés avec force par le vent, leur blancheur contrastant légèrement avec l'obscurité des nuages. Il faisait froid... L'air glacé qui régnait dehors semblait s'être infiltré dans le dortoir... Oh oui, il faisait froid... Janvier... Elle avait aussi froid au cœur... Après deux petits sanglots qui la secouèrent sans crier gare, Cat frissonna horriblement... Elle regarda sa peau : elle avait la chair de poule.

S'emparant de son oreiller et le serrant contre elle, elle se dit amèrement qu'elle aurait préféré que ce soit Remus Lupin qui la prenne dans ses bras, pour la réchauffer... Elle aurait tant aimé se blottir contre lui, pour capter la chaleur qu'il lui aurait offerte, en la protégeant du froid... Songeant à cette idylle, Cat libéra de nouvelles larmes, qui ruisselèrent jusqu'à son menton. Puis elle se retourna, se coucha sur son lit, et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller.


	17. La tanière

**Chapitre 17  
**_La tanière_

Le lendemain, lundi, Cat alla beaucoup mieux. Une bonne nuit de sommeil l'avait aidée à oublier ses chagrins, et le chocolat chaud qu'elle buvait à présent au petit déjeuner, à la table des Serdaigle, achevait de parfaire sa remontée de moral. Sans doute le chocolat avait-il un pouvoir magique, qui permettait de redonner de la force. Sans doute était-il une potion.

Une autre fille, en revanche, semblait plongée dans le même désespoir qui avait abattu Cat quelques jours plus tôt. C'était Anna. Elle était penchée sur son assiette d'œufs au lard - plat auquel elle n'avait pas encore touché -, gardait la tête baissée, et restait immobile et silencieuse. Entre deux gorgées de sa boisson chaude, la brunette la regardait étrangement : c'était comme si elle lui avait transmis la déprime qu'elle avait eue en fin de semaine...

- Penche pas trop ta tête sur ton assiette, conseilla Axelle, en s'adressant à celle aux cheveux argentés. Tes lunettes risquent de tomber dedans...

Mais Anna ne prononça pas un mot, ne bougea même pas, et ce fut Cerise qui répondit à l'Allemande, avec un violent froncement de sourcils.

- Arrête, Axelle ! Tu vois bien qu'elle n'a pas le cœur à rire !

Cat, qui cherchait à comprendre, demanda à voix basse à la blonde ce qu'avait Anna, et l'Allemande lui expliqua que la défaite des Serdaigle face aux Serpentard, lors du match de Quidditch de samedi dernier, l'avait traumatisée. La brunette réalisa ainsi pourquoi elle n'avait pas été au courant de la soudaine dépression de sa camarade aux cheveux argentés : plutôt que d'assister au match, elle avait passé son samedi après-midi à pleurer dans le dortoir, et n'avait donc rien su de l'échec de l'équipe des Serdaigle. Le dimanche non plus, puisqu'elle s'était plongée, durant cette journée, dans des réflexions aussi sombres que celles de la veille. Sa propre déprime lui avait donc fait passer inaperçu l'abattement d'Anna.

- Elle était pourtant si choyeuse, lorsqu'on afait gagné contre les Poufsouffle, en nofembre..., soupira Axelle.

Un bref reniflement attira l'attention des trois Serdaigle sur Anna. Dans un mouvement presque imperceptible de la tête, celle-ci dévisagea le couteau pointu qui reposait à côté de son assiette. Remarquant cela, Cerise écarquilla des yeux horrifiés, et s'empara du couteau d'un geste brusque.

- Confisqué ! s'écria-t-elle, en tenant l'arme hors de portée d'Anna.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? s'inquiéta Cat.

- On ne sait jamais, répondit celle aux cheveux longs. Elle peut très bien se couper les veines avec !

- Tu crois pas que tu vas un peu loin ?

- Je t'assure qu'elle en est capable !

- T'aurais pu la laisser faire, ça aurait mis un peu de ketchup sur ses œufs ! lança l'Allemande, en salivant déjà, à l'idée d'un repas assaisonné.

- Elle avait peut-être envie de manger..., continua Cat, qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Cerise avait brutalement réquisitionné ce couteau.

- Tu vois bien qu'elle n'a pas faim ! rétorqua la jeune fille. Elle n'a plus le goût à rien !

- Très bien. Dans ce cas..., fit Axelle, en se penchant sur le plat d'Anna. Confisqué !

Et elle emporta l'assiette avec elle, avant de la déposer à côté de son propre petit déjeuner, et de commencer à manger goulûment le nouveau plat qu'elle venait de s'accaparer. Anna releva lentement la tête vers la goinfre, et la mitrailla avec des yeux cernés de noir.

* * *

La grande salle de Défense contre les forces du mal était une nouvelle fois baignée par les rayons hivernaux du soleil, et même si dehors l'air semblait glacial, la pièce était réchauffée par la voix enthousiaste du professeur Lupin. Contre toute attente, Cat avait repris ses observations admiratives de l'enseignant, et elle avait retrouvé la difficulté de prendre des notes tout en le regardant, et de ne pas seulement se concentrer sur le son de sa voix, mais d'écouter aussi ce qu'il disait. Elle lui avait évidemment pardonné le fait d'avoir offert un cours particulier à Harry Potter, le jeudi d'avant, et avait mis ce rendez-vous sur le compte de sa gentillesse naturelle. Et même s'il continuait à donner des cours privés au jeune Gryffondor... Euh... Eh bien elle le lui pardonnait quand même, car cela prouvait une nouvelle fois qu'il était très attentionné envers ses élèves, et très attaché à leur réussite.

Ainsi, elle continuait de le dévorer des yeux, avec un sourire gourmand sur le visage, chassant au loin le fait qu'il était un loup-garou, car il était avant tout un homme, et un homme charmant, qui avait probablement beaucoup souffert de sa nature. Elle l'aimait ! Oui, elle l'aimait toujours autant ! Et même encore plus !

Elle était en train d'examiner le nœud de sa cravate, en se disant que maintenant qu'elle savait comment nouer les cravates, elle aurait bien aimé lui faire son nœud à lui, lorsqu'une autre idée jaillit dans son esprit. Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé l'endroit du château où il habitait... Cela faisait depuis milieu décembre qu'elle avait suspendu ses recherches... Précisément un mois... Maintenant qu'elle était à nouveau sûre des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, il était grand temps de reprendre sa quête ! De se lancer, encore une fois, sur la piste du loup, et de trouver sa tanière ! Jeudi prochain ? A sept heures du matin ? Au septième étage ? Hmmm... Et pourquoi pas... aujourd'hui même, juste après le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal ? Cat n'avait plus d'autres cours, après celui-ci. En espérant que Mr Lupin finisse lui aussi sa journée à seize heures, avec un peu de chance, il allait quitter les lieux et remonter jusqu'à ses appartements...

Les yeux de la brunette s'élargirent soudain de folie, comme si elle venait de découvrir une chose incroyable. Mais oui ! C'était bien plus simple comme ça ! En suivant l'enseignant après la fin de ses cours, elle allait directement arriver jusqu'à son logement. Et c'était beaucoup plus facile que d'essayer de le croiser, tôt le matin, à quelque endroit du château, pour remonter progressivement le chemin qu'il avait emprunté et qui menait jusqu'à sa chambre. Cette méthode, qu'elle avait utilisée par deux fois, était beaucoup trop lente et incertaine. Elle risquait même de se prolonger durant des mois et des mois. Tandis que celle qui consistait à filer le prof jusqu'à chez lui, le soir, semblait beaucoup plus directe et efficace.

Se demandant pourquoi diable elle n'avait pas pensé à cette solution plus tôt, elle s'empressa d'imaginer un plan pour tout à l'heure. Le port de la cape d'invisibilité lui était primordial. Si jamais le professeur Lupin remarquait sa présence, cette fois-ci, elle ne pourrait plus trouver comme excuse un bête « Je me suis perdue » : il serait clair qu'elle l'aurait pisté, et la réprimande risquerait d'être sévère. La jeune sorcière réfléchit donc à un moyen pour récupérer la cape d'invisibilité qu'elle avait laissée dans le dortoir des Serdaigle, tout en contemplant les traits de Mr Lupin. Hélas, le pauvre homme continuait de faire son cours, ne se doutant pas qu'en cet instant même, une de ses élèves projetait secrètement et sous son nez le plan diabolique de le suivre jusqu'à son appartement, dès qu'il aurait fini ses cours.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Cat se leva d'un bond si soudain, que sa voisine allemande sursauta et crut que son amie venait d'avoir été éjectée de sa chaise. Elle ramassa ses affaires dans des gestes précipités et fébriles, et fourra le tout dans son sac, en l'espace d'à peine cinq secondes.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrife ? s'étonna Axelle, en ouvrant de grands yeux inquiets.

- Envie de vomir ! s'écria la brunette, avant de sortir de la classe en courant, et avant que le professeur Lupin ne lui jette un regard alarmé, sans doute surpris de voir une de ses élèves quitter son cours avec tant de hâte.

Cat grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, n'hésitant pas à bousculer sur son passage quelques première année qui lui encombraient la route (« Poussez-vous ! C'est pour la bonne cause ! »). Elle parcourut des couloirs au sprint, comme s'il s'agissait de pistes d'athlétisme, et escalada de nouvelles marches au pas de course. A bout de souffle, elle atteignit enfin l'aile ouest, pénétra dans la salle commune et fonça dans le dortoir des filles. Avec des mouvements paniqués de ses bras, elle tâtonna sous son lit et en sortit la cape d'invisibilité. Il ne lui restait maintenant plus qu'à redescendre jusqu'au troisième étage, et regagner la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal, en priant pour que le professeur Lupin n'en soit pas déjà parti.

Mais au bout de cinq minutes (soit dix minutes après que Cat ait quitté son cours de Défense), notre amie fit son retour invisible dans le couloir principal du troisième étage, et constata qu'elle n'arrivait pas trop tard - elle réalisa en même temps qu'elle aurait pu tout simplement recourir à un Accio pour récupérer sa cape, mais bon... -. La porte de la salle était toujours ouverte, et il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce, mis à part... Mr Lupin. Cat poussa un soupir de soulagement, et rentra silencieusement dans la classe. Elle resta cependant à côté de la porte, juste derrière les derniers rangs de tables, n'osant s'approcher trop du professeur Lupin, car elle savait qu'elle était désormais seule avec lui, et que le moindre faux pas lui serait bien plus perceptible que si la classe avait été remplie d'une trentaine d'élèves bruyants. Elle attendit donc, en l'observant secrètement.

Il était assis derrière son bureau, et remplissait tranquillement son carnet de quelques notes. Cat aurait pu le regarder comme ça pendant des heures... Mais il rangeait à présent son bloc-notes, sa plume et son encrier dans son cartable, et se leva bientôt de sa chaise. Le cœur de Cat commençait à accélérer ses battements. L'homme ferma sa valise, la prit avec lui, et passa entre les rangs, en direction de la porte près de laquelle se tenait Cat. Celle-ci jugea alors qu'il était temps pour elle de sortir, si elle ne voulait pas que Mr Lupin franchisse la porte avant elle et ne l'enferme à double tour dans la salle.

Réfugiée dans le couloir, elle vit enfin l'enseignant quitter la pièce - après qu'il en ait soigneusement inspecté tous les recoins, pour s'assurer que tout était bien rangé -, refermer la porte derrière lui, et la verrouiller à l'aide d'une clé, qu'il remit ensuite dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il s'engagea alors dans le corridor, mais dans le sens opposé à celui qu'il devait prendre pour rejoindre les petits escaliers obscurs. Légèrement affolée, ne comprenant pas bien où il allait, Cat le suivit malgré tout, et le nouveau couloir qu'ils traversèrent lui dit soudain quelque chose. Non, il n'allait tout de même pas... Eh bien si ! Il allait dans la salle des profs !

Le laps de temps qui s'écoula entre l'ouverture et la fermeture de la porte de cette pièce réservée aux enseignants ne permit pas à Cat de rentrer, et, lorsque la planche de bois lui claqua au nez, elle se retrouva brusquement toute seule, dans le couloir désert. Sa déconvenue fut évidente : la jeune fille était dépitée. Elle qui s'était attendue à poursuivre Mr Lupin sur des kilomètres ! Quelle grande désillusion que de se retrouver soudainement là, devant cette porte fermée de la salle des profs... Combien de temps allait-il y rester ? La brunette pria pour qu'il n'y demeure pas jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, et se résigna à attendre.

A peine deux minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, et Cat se dit qu'elle avait finalement été pessimiste, et que le professeur Lupin n'avait pas été si long. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui sortait. C'était le professeur Rogue, qui s'éloigna rapidement dans le couloir, avec un visage renfrogné. Etrange comme son départ suivait de près l'entrée de Mr Lupin... Quelques dix minutes après, des rires se firent entendre dans la salle des profs, et Cat reconnut celui de Mr Lupin (c'était d'ailleurs lui qui riait le plus fort). Encore dix minutes d'attente interminable, et la Serdaigle commença à perdre patience et à songer à partir, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et que celui qu'elle attendait tant en émergea.

Le professeur Lupin avait retiré sa vieille robe de sorcier, et se retrouvait ainsi avec sa veste gris foncé. Avec un grand sourire, la jeune fille se remit à le talonner, car cette fois-ci il se dirigeait bien dans le sens qui menait jusqu'aux petits escaliers secrets. Mais Dieu qu'il marchait vite ! Cat avait presque du mal à maintenir la distance qui la séparait de lui. Elle avait l'impression que cette distance s'allongeait de plus en plus. Elle aurait bien voulu courir, pour le rattraper, mais il aurait entendu le bruit de ses chaussures claquer derrière lui, et il se serait retourné. Alors elle devait s'efforcer de marcher vite... Très vite.

Rapidement, Mr Lupin atteignit les escaliers privés, et sa poursuivante tenta d'accélérer l'allure, pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Mais elle réalisa qu'il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle le colle de trop près, car les escaliers étaient étroits, et le bruit de ses pas risquaient d'être tout à fait audibles pour le professeur Lupin, voire même de résonner, dans cet espace aussi exigu. Au plus Cat se retrouvait proche du professeur, au plus le jeu devenait dangereux pour elle. Elle laissa donc un intervalle de dix marches entre elle et celui qu'elle pistait, c'est-à-dire suffisamment pour ne pas le voir devant elle, puisque, dès qu'elle prenait un tournant, il disparaissait en même temps au tournant suivant. La jeune fille tâchait également de grimper les marches le plus silencieusement possible, mais sans trop perdre de temps, les montant ainsi deux par deux, sur la pointe des pieds, dans une allure qui frisait le ridicule. Elle parvint cependant jusqu'au cinquième étage sans problème, et retrouva des yeux le professeur Lupin, qui en était au milieu de sa traversée du couloir.

De nouveau, les deux individus s'engagèrent dans les petits escaliers obscurs, ceux qui conduisaient cette fois-ci jusqu'au septième étage. La brunette continuait d'escalader ses marches à pas de loup, mais elle se disait que, paradoxalement, ce n'était pas le cas de Mr Lupin - qui était pourtant un loup-garou -, car le claquement de ses chaussures contre les marches de pierre résonnait plutôt fort. Elle n'allait pourtant pas s'en plaindre : au moins, cela couvrait le bruit de ses propres pas, même s'ils étaient particulièrement infimes. Au bout du quatrième tournant de l'escalier, Cat se rendit compte qu'elle avait finalement bien rattrapé Mr Lupin, puisqu'à peine huit marches la séparaient de lui, et qu'elle le voyait à présent. Résolue à ne pas raccourcir davantage l'espace entre elle et lui - sinon, cela allait devenir trop risqué -, mais à maintenir cette distance de sept ou huit marches, pour qu'elle puisse l'avoir toujours à l'œil, notre amie pensa que si jamais Mr Lupin venait à manquer une marche et à tomber en arrière, il allait l'écraser, mais au moins elle aurait l'honneur de pouvoir amortir sa chute.

Enfin, les deux sorciers débouchèrent sur le long couloir aux tableaux d'animaux du septième étage, et alors, tout se passa ici, très vite. La brunette, qui s'apprêtait à emboîter le pas à son prof, le long de ce corridor, dut stopper net sa marche, pour ne pas rentrer dans le châtain. Celui-ci venait de s'arrêter juste au début du couloir, et s'était tourné vers le cadre représentant le couple de parents cigognes et leur petit. Légèrement prise au dépourvu, Cat resta dans l'ombre des escaliers, et observa la scène d'un œil intrigué.

- _Docere quies_, prononça Mr Lupin, d'une voix chantante.

Le tableau devant lequel il se tenait s'allongea alors vers le haut et vers le bas, jusqu'à ce que son cadre touche le plafond et le sol, donnant à la peinture les dimensions d'une porte. Et cette porte, magiquement apparue, s'ouvrit, oui, elle s'ouvrit toute seule, permettant à Mr Lupin de la franchir et d'accéder à un nouveau couloir. Pétrifiée de surprise, Cat ne pensa même pas à entrer, elle aussi, dans ce passage secret, et la peinture se referma bientôt derrière l'enseignant, laissant encore une fois la brunette à l'abandon.

Celle-ci mit quelques secondes à récupérer de ses émotions - le temps, pour le tableau, de retrouver sa taille initiale. Enfin, elle s'approcha à pas feutrés de l'entrée de ce passage dissimulé, et les cigognes la regardèrent curieusement. La jeune fille hésita un bon moment, mais se dit finalement que c'était trop dangereux. Si elle pénétrait à son tour par cette porte cachée, et que Mr Lupin se trouvait toujours dans le couloir sur lequel elle donnait, il y avait tout à penser qu'il allait s'apercevoir de la réouverture de cette entrée secrète, et de l'intrusion illégale d'un être invisible. Cette fois-ci, Cat préféra jouer sur la sécurité, et remettre son infiltration dans ce mystérieux couloir à plus tard, un jour où elle serait sûre de ne pas y rencontrer Mr Lupin, et de ne pas se faire coincer. Elle rebroussa donc chemin, non sans un grand sourire qui lui montait jusqu'aux oreilles, et un cœur qui tambourinait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, car elle avait la belle impression d'avoir découvert quelque chose de fabuleux : l'existence d'un passage secret, emprunté tous les jours par Mr Lupin ; et elle sentait, au plus profond d'elle, qu'elle se rapprochait, qu'elle se rapprochait de la tanière, qu'elle touchait presque au but. Jeudi prochain, c'était sûr : elle y retournerait. Et cette fois-ci, elle pénétrerait dans le couloir dissimulé. Maintenant qu'elle avait le mot de passe : _Docere quies !_

* * *

Il était neuf heures. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns mi-longs se tenait debout devant trois cigognes au long bec rouge, et il était impossible de dire qui de la sorcière ou des animaux était le plus troublé. Les volatiles scrutaient Cat avec de petits yeux noirs inquisiteurs, se demandant probablement ce que cette élève faisait là, face à un passage secret dont elle n'était pas censée connaître l'existence ; et Cat observait les volatiles, s'interrogeant sur le genre de couloir que pouvaient bien cacher ces oiseaux.

C'était ce qu'elle allait découvrir dès maintenant. Elle avait le mot de passe ; aujourd'hui, jeudi, le professeur Lupin avait commencé ses cours à huit heures : la voie était donc libre, derrière le tableau. La brunette prit son inspiration, puis articula ces deux mots latins, dont la signification lui échappait encore :

- _Docere quies._

L'espace d'un instant, elle crut que les cigognes allaient refuser de la laisser passer. Mais elle poussa un véritable soupir de soulagement, lorsque le cadre de la peinture s'agrandit, n'épargnant pas les oiseaux, dont le cou s'allongea de manière surprenante, et que le tableau s'ouvrit comme une porte. Les yeux chocolat de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent d'eux-mêmes, pleins de fascination. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle entrait dans un passage secret ! Et quel passage secret que celui-là ! Un qu'empruntait régulièrement Mr Lupin, et qui conduisait très certainement à ses appartements.

Curieuse, mais sur ses gardes - elle avait sorti sa baguette magique après que le tableau des cigognes se soit refermé derrière elle -, Cat scruta le corridor illuminé par des chandelles installées le long des murs. Le couloir se terminait à peine quinze mètres devant elle, et ne donnait sur aucun embranchement. Le corridor dans lequel elle se trouvait était plutôt petit, et c'était un cul-de-sac. Naturellement, le cœur de Cat fit un bond : cela voulait dire qu'elle était arrivée, qu'elle avait remonté la source jusqu'au bout. Elle y était, maintenant. Elle avait trouvé la tanière !

Devant elle, la lueur des bougies éclairait quatre portes : deux à gauche, deux à droite. Les membres tremblants, Cat s'en approcha. Ses pas étaient lents et précautionneux, comme si la jeune fille se livrait à une marche funèbre, et qu'elle désirait faire durer le suspense. Bientôt, elle arriva au niveau de la première porte, à droite. Elle aspira une bouffée d'air, puis tourna la tête, pour voir ce qui était inscrit sur la petite plaque dorée fixée contre le chêne de la porte : « Vector ».

Le cœur palpitant, Cat continua son avancée dans le corridor, pour atteindre la seconde porte, à sa gauche : « Sinistra ».

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, et le cœur se remettant à battre très fort, la brunette se dirigea nerveusement vers la troisième porte, sur sa droite, dans l'espoir d'y trouver enfin quelque chose à propos de son cher professeur Lupin...

Et ce fut alors qu'elle le vit ! Son nom ! Elle le vit, marqué sur cette belle plaquette dorée, dorée comme la couleur de ses yeux. Son nom si bien écrit, de ces lettres rondes et penchées, joliment raffinées : « R. J. Lupin ». Il avait donc un deuxième prénom, après celui de Remus ? Un prénom commençant par un J ? Sans doute était-ce John... Remus John Lupin... Hmmm... Et il habitait donc ici ? Derrière cette porte, c'était chez lui ? Sa chambre, peut-être ? Ou bien sa salle de séjour ? Et si jamais Cat pouvait entrer ?

Son cœur battait la chamade, un immense sourire lui montait jusqu'aux oreilles. Un mot de passe était nécessaire pour accéder à ce couloir secret. Mais peut-être était-ce là la seule protection ? Peut-être que ce seul code suffisait, et qu'il n'avait pas été utile de protéger chacune des portes face à une quelconque intrusion, de toute manière impossible, au cause du mot de passe. Rêvant un peu trop, la brunette posa sa main sur la poignée ronde - celle même que devait toucher Mr Lupin tous les jours - et la tourna. Mais, évidemment, la porte demeura fermée. Elle était sûrement verrouillée. Tenace, la Serdaigle pointa sa baguette magique sur la serrure, et dit :

- _Alohomora ! _

Mais rien n'y fit, et la planche de bois ne bougea toujours pas. Cat resta perplexe pendant quelques instants. Ce moment de réflexion l'amena à la conclusion que cette porte était protégée par un sortilège, et que seul un Alohomora prononcé par la bouche de Mr Lupin et émanant de sa baguette pouvait l'ouvrir. La jeune fille dut donc renoncer à son envie téméraire d'entrer de force dans la propriété privée de son prof chéri, et fit quelques pas en arrière, comme pour contempler cette porte vernie dans toute sa grandeur.

Elle n'était pas déçue. Oh non ! Même si elle n'était pas parvenue à pénétrer dans l'appartement de Mr Lupin, au moins, elle en avait trouvé la porte. C'était ce qui comptait le plus. Même si elle restait sur le seuil, elle savait maintenant où il habitait, où il passait ses nuits. Au septième étage, derrière cette porte. Comme elle était fière et heureuse de l'avoir trouvée ! Après de nombreuses tentatives, pas toujours évidentes, elle avait finalement réussi. A force d'obstination et de courage, elle finissait par avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Désormais, elle comprenait mieux que jamais cette expression : « Quand on veut, on peut ! ». Elle l'avait voulu, elle l'avait pu. Et même si elle voulait rentrer à tout prix dans l'appartement de Mr Lupin, ce n'était pas impossible : il lui suffisait de ramener une hache, et d'enfoncer cette porte à grands coups ! Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas sa préoccupation principale. Avoir découvert le logement du professeur Lupin lui suffisait amplement. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas non plus profaner ce lieu, ni violer l'intimité de cet homme. S'infiltrer chez quelqu'un sans son consentement n'était pas très respectueux.

Par curiosité, Cat alla voir la dernière porte du couloir, tout au fond, à gauche. Elle s'approcha de la plaquette dorée, et le nom qui y était marqué lui sauta aux yeux : « Sibylle Trelawney ».

« Kyaaah ! » hurla la jeune fille, intérieurement. « Mais qu'est-ce que cette folle fait là ? ».

Le professeur Vector et le professeur Sinistra passaient encore : Cat ne les connaissait que moyennement. Mais le professeur Trelawney... Là, non ! Un charlatan aux allures de mante religieuse, qui habitait à deux pas de chez Mr Lupin... Quelle horreur ! Le pauvre devait avoir peur, en croisant ses énormes yeux dans le couloir... Et Cat qui avait toujours pensé que sa prof de Divination vivait recluse dans la tour où se trouvait sa salle de cours... Or, elle logeait ici, juste en face de l'appartement de l'homme que Cat aimait... Grrr... Si la brunette l'avait su plus tôt, il y aurait longtemps que Trelawney serait morte étranglée. Au moins, cela aurait fait une chambre de libre, et Cat aurait pu s'y installer. Car elle en aurait crevé d'envie, d'habiter à côté de chez Remus Lupin, si cela avait été possible. Elle était affreusement jalouse de cette Sibylle Trelawney, qui goûtait à ce bonheur, sans avoir conscience de la chance qu'elle avait. Et elle ne comprenait pas comment une femme aussi laide pouvait vivre à côté d'un homme aussi beau ! C'était horrible ! C'était parfaitement injuste !

Et ce qu'il y avait d'injuste, aussi, c'était que Mr Lupin habite ici, dans ce banal endroit. Que son appartement soit accessible par ce simple couloir, qui lui-même donnait accès à trois autres logements, sûrement similaires. En fait, Mr Lupin était parqué. Parqué, avec d'autres profs. Ils étaient tous les quatre à vivre sur le même lieu, tous les quatre entassés... Et, à en juger par la distance qui séparait la porte de Remus Lupin de celle du professeur Vector, l'habitat de l'enseignant n'était pas bien grand... Pour un prof aussi gentil, aussi doué que lui, il méritait mieux. Il valait au moins la peine que Dumbledore lui trouve un autre endroit du château, plus spacieux, et où il puisse vivre seul, tranquille. Une tour, par exemple. Une tour, rien qu'à lui, et que pour lui. Il y en avait tellement, à Poudlard... Dumbledore pouvait bien lui en réserver une...

Mais peut-être que Mr Lupin n'avait pas suffisamment de moyens pour s'offrir une tour à habiter... Sans doute les professeurs payaient-ils leur logement à Poudlard, et que le loyer s'élevait à tant de Gallions par mètres carrés... Alors, vivre dans un petit appartement comme celui-ci, c'était certainement moins onéreux que de vivre dans une tour...

La jeune fille observa la porte de Mr Lupin d'un regard navré... C'était vrai qu'il ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup d'argent... L'état abîmé de ses vêtements en témoignait. Certes, ses costumes étaient toujours propres et correctement portés. Mais Cat ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur ces morceaux de tissus rapiécés, ces raccommodages maladroits, et ces fils qui pendaient à la place des boutons qu'ils devaient retenir. C'étaient là les signes d'une certaine pauvreté, qui s'expliquait par le fait que Mr Lupin était un loup-garou, et qu'il avait par conséquent du mal à trouver un travail et un salaire fixes. Finalement, Dumbledore avait été admirable : il avait non seulement offert une place à un loup-garou, une place dans la société, mais aussi un moyen de subsister, de vivre décemment. Et, après tout, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il lui ait donné ce logement gratuitement, sans réclamer une seule Mornille de la poche de Mr Lupin, par pure charité et bonté de cœur.

* * *

Cat ne savait pas vraiment comment cette idée saugrenue avait pu lui rentrer dans la tête. De toute évidence, cela s'était produit lorsqu'elle avait ouvert son cahier de Divination, et qu'elle avait relu son cours sur les planètes et leurs lunes, et la façon dont leur position dans le ciel permettait de prédire l'avenir. C'était le mot _lune _qui avait provoqué le déclic dans son esprit. Irrévocablement, cela lui avait fait penser à la pleine lune, et elle s'était empressée de retrouver le calendrier lunaire qu'elle avait emporté avec elle, à la fin des vacances de Noël. La curiosité avait pris le dessus sur son maigre intérêt pour les cours de Trelawney, et elle avait voulu savoir à quand avait lieu la prochaine pleine lune, et à quand elle pouvait donc s'attendre à voir le professeur Lupin l'air maladif.

Le vendredi 29 janvier : à côté de ce jour était dessiné un petit rond blanc. Songeuse, la jeune fille s'était dit que Mr Lupin allait peut-être être remplacé une nouvelle fois par le professeur Rogue... Mais ses pensées étaient également allées plus loin. La lune étant pleine, Remus Lupin devenait faible, au point de ne parfois pas pouvoir assurer ses cours, d'accord. Mais qu'advenait-il de lui, la nuit, au moment crucial où il devait se transformer en loup ? Où se métamorphosait-il ? Restait-il dans le château ? Dans son appartement, dans sa salle de séjour, dans son bureau, dans une pièce secrète ? Ou bien s'éclipsait-il au dehors, à Pré-au-lard, dans la cour de Poudlard, pour subir ses douloureuses transformations ? Et si Cat tentait de résoudre ce mystère ? Peut-être cela prouverait-il une bonne fois pour toutes si Mr Lupin était un loup-garou ou non...

La brunette avait pris goût aux escapades clandestines dans les couloirs de l'école, aux filatures calculées et à l'espionnage machiavélique. Cela avait même porté ses fruits, puisqu'elle avait réussi à savoir où habitait le professeur Lupin ! Et si elle recommençait ses folies ? Si elle se lançait à nouveau à la poursuite du loup-garou ? Cette fois, non pas pour découvrir la tanière de l'homme, mais la tanière de la bête : l'endroit où il se réfugiait pour se métamorphoser !

C'était une entreprise insensée, complètement folle, bien plus dangereuse que toutes celles auxquelles elle s'était livrée jusqu'à présent. Mais justement ! Celles-ci avaient été accomplies avec succès : elles lui donnaient donc une certaine confiance en ses capacités de filature. Et c'était le risque, aussi, qui la motivait à réaliser de telles fantaisies. La difficulté de la chose était précisément ce qui l'incitait à l'entreprendre.

Ce fut ainsi que Cat décida de réaliser ce plan extravagant, et que, le vendredi 29 janvier, elle se tenait prête.

C'était le soir, il était sept heures et demi. Notre amie venait de dîner en vitesse, avait quitté à la hâte ses amies, sous prétexte qu'elle devait retrouver Vince pour lui dire quelque chose. « Ah, c'est vrai... » avait dit Cerise, « Je l'ai vu partir de la table des Serdaigle, il y a cinq minutes... ». Cat avait été quelque peu surprise par les propos de sa camarade - car, après tout, ce n'était pas vrai qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Coincoin -, mais elle avait finalement interprété le départ du garçon comme une simple coïncidence, et un alibi parfait pour elle. Ainsi, elle était sortie de la Grande Salle, s'assurant que Mr Lupin était toujours en train de manger à la table des profs mais qu'il avait bientôt fini, était montée chercher sa cape d'invisibilité au dortoir, et avait ensuite rejoint le septième étage.

A présent, elle se tenait dans le fond du couloir qui donnait accès aux appartements des quatre enseignants. Elle attendait, le cœur battant, et regardait presque toutes les minutes le réveil qu'elle avait emmené sous sa cape. Elle alternait cette surveillance de l'heure avec une observation régulière de la porte située à l'autre bout du couloir : celle qui servait de revers au tableau des cigognes, et par laquelle devait donc passer le professeur Lupin, pour rentrer dans le corridor secret. Il était huit heures moins le quart. Normalement, l'enseignant n'allait pas tarder. D'après le coup d'œil que lui avait jeté Cat, avant de sortir de table, il en était rendu au dessert...

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la jeune fille se dit que cela devait être un gros dessert... Elle était en train d'osciller entre une tarte géante à la rhubarbe et une pièce montée de choux à la liqueur de branchiflore, lorsque la porte du bout du couloir s'ouvrit enfin, et se referma sur Mr Lupin.

La brunette écarquilla immédiatement de gros yeux émerveillés, et afficha un sourire ravi, tout en resserrant plus fortement sa cape d'invisibilité autour d'elle, pour s'assurer qu'elle demeurait bien transparente. L'homme qui avançait à présent vers elle avait l'air plus malade que jamais. Les traits de son visage était atrocement tirés, comme s'il agonisait d'une violente migraine ou d'un mal de ventre incroyable. Des rides étaient d'ailleurs présentes sur le bas de son front, et dans le coin de ses yeux... Ses yeux, ternes, et au-dessous desquels se dessinaient de profonds cernes noirs... Cat ne l'avait jamais vu avec une figure aussi fatiguée.

Il marchait cependant, de son allure habituellement rapide, mais ses jambes paraissaient faibles, et prêtes à se dérober sous lui d'une minute à l'autre. Si jamais cela arrivait, si jamais il tombait sous les yeux de Cat, celle-ci ne resterait pas insensible. Au diable le risque qu'elle encourrait à révéler sa présence dans un couloir uniquement réservé aux profs : elle jetterait sa cape, accourrait vers lui et l'aiderait à se relever.

Heureusement, Mr Lupin parvint jusqu'à la porte de son appartement sans dommage, et sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche. La brunette aurait juré que sa main tremblait, lorsqu'il pointa sa baguette sur la serrure de la porte, et qu'un déclic se fit entendre. Bientôt, le sorcier tourna la poignée, pénétra chez lui, et referma la planche de bois verni derrière lui.

L'attente qui suivit fut alors très éprouvante pour Cat. Elle resta plantée là, debout, avec le visage éreinté de Mr Lupin flottant encore dans sa mémoire. Elle prenait vraiment pitié de lui. Elle aurait aimé l'aider, mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était l'épier en secret, comme une lâche. Et elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait enfermé chez lui, en ce moment. Cela faisait pratiquement une demi-heure qu'elle patientait dans le couloir... Etait-il en train de se reposer, pour reprendre des forces avant sa transformation de tout à l'heure ? Ou bien en train de boire de la potion Tue-loup, afin de pouvoir se contrôler lorsqu'il deviendrait une bête ? A moins que... A moins qu'il ne se soit définitivement couché, et qu'il ne soit finalement pas un loup-garou... Le cœur de Cat se glaça à cette idée. S'était-elle trompée ? Ca en avait tout l'air... Il était déjà neuf heures moins le quart, et le professeur n'était toujours pas sorti...

Plus que quelques minutes, et ce serait l'extinction des feux. Cat n'aurait plus rien à faire ici, elle serait censée remonter au dortoir. Bien sûr, elle avait prévu de dépasser l'heure du couvre-feu, à cause de son expédition. Mais elle avait également pensé qu'à cette heure-ci elle serait sur les traces de Mr Lupin et découvrirait sa seconde tanière.

Son réveil indiqua finalement neuf heures, et Cat en vint à se demander si le loup-garou n'allait pas se transformer dans sa chambre... Elle s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la porte, pour y coller son oreille et écouter si elle n'entendait pas des grognements gutturaux, mais l'homme sortit enfin de chez lui, et la brunette renonça immédiatement à cette idée ridicule.

Saisie par une terreur excitante - c'était bien lui qui ressortait de son appartement, qui s'en allait quelque part, à l'heure du couvre-feu, c'était un loup-garou ! -, la jeune fille sentit son pouls s'accélérer, et commença à le suivre. Quelque chose avait changé, dans ses vêtements : il avait enfilé sa grande cape gris foncé, qui lui servait de manteau et qui possédait une ample capuche, et s'était enroulé une longue écharpe autour du cou. Il tenait également dans sa main gauche une vieille canne en bois, dont il ne se servait pas pour l'instant, et qu'il laissait frôler le sol. Légèrement étonnée, Cat en vint rapidement à la conclusion qu'il se rendait dehors.

Elle ne fit pas erreur. Elle descendit avec lui jusqu'au cinquième étage, puis jusqu'au troisième. Elle parcourut à sa suite des couloirs déserts et plongés dans le noir ; la baguette magique que tenait Mr Lupin dans sa main droite lui était précieuse : la lumière bleutée qui en émanait lui servait aussi bien à lui qu'à elle, pour se déplacer dans l'obscurité. A tout moment, Cat redoutait que Mr Lupin se retourne, se dirige vers elle, et lui dise d'un air exaspéré : « C'est bon, maintenant. Tu m'as bien suivi, mais il serait temps d'arrêter ton petit jeu ridicule... ».

Enfin, l'élève fila silencieusement son prof dans les grands escaliers de marbre qui conduisaient jusqu'au hall d'entrée. L'enseignant s'arrêta devant les portes géantes du château, après quoi il se retourna pour jeter plusieurs coups d'œil inquiets autour de lui. Cat, qui avait stoppé elle aussi sa marche, avala sa salive, et éprouva un vague soupçon de culpabilité. Mais si elle regrettait maintenant de lui jouer un si vilain tour en le pistant à ses dépens, ce n'était pas pour autant le moment d'abandonner la partie. Pas maintenant qu'elle touchait presque au but, et qu'il tapotait légèrement le bout de sa baguette magique contre l'interstice entre les deux battants de la porte. Le vantail de gauche s'entrouvrit alors silencieusement, d'à peine vingt degrés, offrant un espace tout juste susceptible de laisser passer une personne. Immédiatement, le cœur de Cat bondit dans sa poitrine, et elle se précipita à la suite de Mr Lupin, effrayée à l'idée que la porte ne se referme avant qu'elle ne soit passée, et qu'elle ne la sépare ainsi de l'enseignant. Par chance, elle arriva à la franchir, juste derrière le professeur Lupin, et déboucha avec lui à l'extérieur.

L'air était glacé. La nuit, frigorifique. Heureusement que la jeune fille avait sa cape d'invisibilité qui lui recouvrait la tête, sinon sa bouche aurait produit de la vapeur d'eau, et Mr Lupin aurait pu remarquer ces petits nuages blancs sortir de nulle part. Lui, en tout cas, en laissait s'échapper beaucoup de sa bouche, et Cat essaya de ne pas s'attarder sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, desquelles sortaient ces nuages de vapeur, ni sur sa fine moustache brune, juste au-dessus.

Mr Lupin ne perdit pas une minute à dévaler les marches de pierre et à s'engager dans la cour. La brunette le suivit aussitôt. Le parc était baigné dans une obscurité quasi totale, seulement perturbée par la petite lumière bleue de la baguette de Mr Lupin, et par la lueur argentée de la pleine lune. Celle-ci était naturellement au rendez-vous. Elle trônait, au beau milieu de ce ciel ténébreux, mais quelques nuages obscurs la masquaient par moments, voilant son éclat blanchâtre et froid. L'herbe qu'arpentait la Serdaigle était gelée et craquait légèrement sous ses pas. Il semblait à Cat que Mr Lupin avançait de plus en plus vite. D'ailleurs, la distance entre elle et lui s'était agrandie. Elle n'arrivait pas à suivre son rythme. Elle ne savait pas non plus jusqu'où il l'emmenait. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait, c'était un nouveau doute et une nouvelle envie de faire demi-tour qui surgissaient. Mais ses jambes continuaient de trotter, et la jeune fille avait l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait plus les arrêter.

Devant elle, une lointaine et vaste masse sombre indiquait la Forêt Interdite. Avec un cœur tambourinant à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique, Cat se dit que l'homme devant elle partait se réfugier dans cette forêt pour s'y transformer, mais à cet instant le professeur changea de direction et vira à gauche. Décontenancée, la brunette l'imita, mais cette fois-ci elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de l'endroit où il allait, et cela lui faisait réellement peur. Son anxiété grandissait de plus en plus. Ses tympans vibraient à présent au son des battements tonitruants de son cœur.

Bientôt, des taches brillantes apparurent devant Cat, et celle-ci mit un certain temps avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de la surface du grand lac, qui reflétait les rayons de la lune. Les deux individus traversèrent des buissons, passèrent à côté d'un hêtre de taille respectable, tout en longeant le lac sur sa rive gauche. La jeune fille pouvait désormais s'apercevoir de toute l'immensité de cette étendue d'eau calme et lisse, qui s'étirait sur sa droite, et dont le bord était à peine à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle n'avait cependant pas le temps de s'émerveiller de son scintillement fabuleux : elle poursuivait un loup-garou, et celui-ci marchait beaucoup trop vite. Mais lorsqu'elle reposa les yeux sur lui, une terrible pensée lui foudroya l'esprit.

Certes, elle avait devant elle un homme - un homme d'une douceur infinie, de surcroît -. Mais dans quelques instants, cet homme allait devenir une bête, et perdre tout contrôle de ses faits et gestes. Et si jamais il se transformait là, à l'instant même ? Le risque, pour Cat, était considérable. Car tout Remus Lupin qu'il était, une fois métamorphosé en loup, il allait déborder d'une violence inouïe, et s'attaquer à la première personne venue. Et même si cette personne était Cathie Mist, une élève à lui, il n'allait pas la reconnaître : il allait lui sauter dessus et... Le cœur de Cat fit un bond terrible. Il allait la manger !

Dès l'instant où cette perspective affreuse submergea l'esprit de la brunette, tout se passa très vite. Bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait d'imaginer, Cat ne s'aperçut pas que le bas de sa cape d'invisibilité s'était accroché à une racine, et elle continua d'avancer, sur les traces de Mr Lupin. Le vêtement se déchira alors, en un sinistre craquement, et lui glissa des épaules, la découvrant complètement. Horrifiée, la jeune fille releva immédiatement la tête vers le professeur Lupin, priant pour qu'il n'ait rien vu, rien entendu. Mais à ce moment même, l'homme - qui était à une dizaine de mètres d'elle - se retourna vers elle, alerté par le bruit qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Kyaaah ! hurla la malheureuse, et elle suivit alors son instinct, se jetant de tout son être sur le buisson planté à sa droite, dans l'espoir de s'y cacher.

Hélas, les végétaux n'étaient pas assez épais, et ni les branches - qui cédèrent toutes sous le poids de Cat -, ni les ronces ne parvinrent à rattraper la jeune fille. Celle-ci passa littéralement à travers le buisson, et termina sa chute en plongeant tête la première dans le lac.

Le corps tout entier de Cat fut saisi par un froid bien plus glacial que celui qui régnait à l'air libre. C'était comme si sa peau était tailladée par des centaines de lames de rasoir, sa gorge serrée par une dizaine de couteaux. Le froid était si piquant, si prenant, que le cœur de la jeune fille semblait s'être momentanément arrêté, sa respiration momentanément coupée... Sa respiration... Evidemment qu'elle s'était bloquée : Cat était plongée dans l'eau gelée ! Sans s'en apercevoir, elle était descendue à au moins trois mètres de la surface, et elle continuait de couler vers le fond. L'eau autour d'elle était sombre, et des particules verdâtres, accompagnées d'insectes morts, flottaient devant ses yeux. Ses membres semblaient s'être tétanisés sous le froid, leur paralysie entraînait Cat à sombrer de plus belle.

Au prix de nombreux efforts, elle parvint enfin à bouger ses bras et ses jambes, et se lança dans des brasses éperdues pour remonter à la surface.

A peine eut-elle le temps de sortir la tête hors de l'eau, de prendre une grande inhalation d'air et de se dire qu'elle était sauvée, que quelque chose lui attrapa subitement les deux jambes et la tira à nouveau vers les profondeurs. La brunette inspira bruyamment une dernière bouffée d'oxygène, et tendit brusquement son bras en l'air, comme pour appeler à l'aide, avant de se faire engloutir.

Agitant inutilement ses bras pour tenter de retourner à la surface, la jeune fille laissa échapper plusieurs grosses bulles de sa bouche, se mettant à crier vainement sous l'eau. Paniquée, elle baissa la tête, pour voir quelle était la chose qui la saisissait si fermement : un énorme tentacule orangé enserrait ses genoux.

Cette fois, Cat crut vraiment qu'elle allait mourir. Son cœur se serait d'ailleurs arrêté, s'il n'avait, au contraire, été irrigué par un flot démentiel d'adrénaline, tout droit jailli de ses nerfs, comme si son corps lui envoyait son dernier moyen de la secourir. Même si c'était sans espoir - le calmar géant du lac l'avait attrapée, elle était entraînée vers les abysses, c'était la nuit, il n'y avait personne pour venir à son aide -, les instincts de survie de la jeune sorcière s'étaient déclenchés. Elle luttait à présent, de tout son être, pour se dégager de l'étreinte du mollusque et de ses ventouses qui lui collaient à la peau et qui suçaient son sang à travers son épiderme. Elle se débattait comme une folle, utilisant ses dernières forces, se rapprochant du bord de l'asphyxie. Elle n'avait jamais vu la mort d'aussi près...

A cet instant, un éclair vert fluorescent vint heurter le tentacule qui retenait les jambes de Cat prisonnières, et celles-ci furent libérées d'un coup, par le bras du calmar qui s'écarta lentement dans l'eau, apparemment blessé. Se disant que peut-être il restait une chance pour qu'elle ne meure pas noyée et qu'elle assiste à nouveau à un cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, la Serdaigle ne perdit pas une seconde, et se dépêcha de regagner la surface, tant que ses poumons le lui permettaient.

Elle se rendit compte que le mollusque ne l'avait pas entraînée aussi profond qu'elle l'avait pensé, à peine à cinq mètres, et qu'elle apercevait même la pleine lune, à travers l'eau. Pour la deuxième fois consécutive, la brunette sortit la tête hors de l'eau, pour reprendre sa respiration, et elle se dit aussitôt qu'elle allait replonger une troisième fois, car à quelques mètres d'elle, un gigantesque tentacule jaillit du lac et fondit droit sur elle.

- _Flambios ! _s'écria alors une voix masculine, provenant de sa gauche, et un jet de flammes passa juste au-dessus de sa tête, pour venir brûler la patte du calmar.

Celle-ci disparut furtivement dans l'eau, et une main humaine se tendit devant les yeux de Cat. Sans réfléchir, notre amie la saisit, et elle fut tirée puis hissée sur la terre ferme, qui se trouvait à cinquante malheureux centimètres d'elle.

Exténuée, à bout de forces, la rescapée s'écroula sur le sol. Ses vêtements étaient trempés, ils ruisselaient d'eau, et produisaient une mare autour d'elle. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait et s'abaissait convulsivement, elle reprenait difficilement son souffle, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle mettait tellement de temps à récupérer, qu'elle en oubliait de regarder qui était la personne qui l'avait sauvée. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle réalisa qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de Mr Lupin, et elle tourna sa tête vers l'homme, s'apprêtant à le remercier, et à lui expliquer pourquoi elle l'avait suivi... Mais ce n'était pas lui.

- Dommage que je ne t'aie pas secourue un peu plus tard, j'aurais pu te faire du bouche à bouche...

Non, c'était sûr : avec une telle phrase, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. C'était Vince.

- Qu... Qu..., bégaya Cat, mais elle n'avait même plus la force de parler.

- Tu l'as échappé belle, on dirait ! s'exclama le garçon, qui était accroupi aux côtés de la survivante, et qui tenait une baguette dans la main. Une chance que je me trouvais là... J'étais tranquillement en train de me baigner, sous ma forme de canard, profitant du calme nocturne et du clair de lune, lorsque j'ai entendu un gros « PLOUF ! » dans mon lac, et que je t'ai vue t'emmêler les pieds avec le calmar géant !

- Il... Il a failli me tuer ! parvint à prononcer la jeune fille, toujours sous le choc. Mais... Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là, à cette heure-ci ?

- Je te l'ai dit : je prenais un bain, sous ma forme de canard ! C'est une habitude que j'ai : tous les vendredis soirs, après neuf heures, je vais au grand lac, et je trempe mes petites palmes dans l'eau fraîche. J'y vais après le couvre-feu, comme ça je ne risque pas d'être dérangé par des élèves. Mais j'ai une question plus importante, pour toi : que faisais-tu là, à cette heure-ci ?

- Je... Ben... Je... Je... Je venais te voir ! balbutia Cat, complètement prise au dépourvu.

- Ne mens pas ! Tu viens à l'instant de me dire que tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir ici !

- Je... D'accord, en fait, je... je pistais le professeur Lupin...

- A cette heure-ci ? s'interloqua Vince. Et pour quoi faire ?

- Ben, euh... Pour savoir où il habitait ! mentit Cat, qui n'avait encore pas dit à son ami que Remus Lupin vivait au septième étage du château. Je pensais qu'en le suivant après le dîner, il me mènerait tout droit jusqu'à son logement... Mais en fait il est sorti du château, et il m'a emmenée jusqu'ici. Après quoi, ma cape d'invisibilité m'a abandonnée en s'accrochant à une souche, le professeur Lupin s'est retourné vers moi, et je suis tombée dans l'eau en voulant me cacher...

- Quelle aventure..., constata le châtain.

- On s'amuse comme on peut, hein ?

- Hmmm... Tu as de drôles de jeux...

- D'ailleurs, tu n'aurais pas aperçu Mr Lupin, par hasard ? s'enquit la jeune fille. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, je crois qu'il était parti par là-bas...

Elle pointa son index vers de lointains buissons, derrière lesquels se laissaient entrevoir des arbres sombres, aux branches dégarnies par l'hiver.

- Par là-bas ? répéta Vince, un peu surpris. Tout ce qu'il y a, c'est le Saule Cogneur... Alors, à moins que ton prof chéri n'habite dans un arbre...

Perplexe, la brunette continua d'observer l'endroit ténébreux où elle avait vu s'engager Mr Lupin, tandis que son ami se remettait debout.

Lorsqu'il l'aida à se relever, elle détacha son regard de ces buissons et de ces arbres mystérieux, et se dit qu'elle avait eu une chance inouïe d'avoir été secourue par Vince. Car elle avait bien failli être mangée par un calmar géant. Et, quitte à être dévorée, elle préférait l'être par Remus Lupin.


	18. Rapprochement de corps

**Chapitre 18  
**_Rapprochements de corps_

Le reste de cette nuit de pleine lune du vendredi 29 janvier se déroula ainsi : Cat, trempée jusqu'aux os, conduisit Vince jusqu'à l'endroit où sa cape d'invisibilité était restée accrochée à une souche, et tous les deux cherchèrent le vêtement, à tâtons dans l'obscurité, utilisant leur Lumos pour y voir plus clair. Ils retrouvèrent finalement la cape (Cat avait marché dessus pendant un bon moment, sans s'en rendre compte, rendant ainsi la quête plus difficile), et la brunette dut subir les quelques remontrances de son ami, car après tout, c'était lui le propriétaire de ce manteau magique, et celui-ci se retrouvait atrocement déchiré.

Les Serdaigle repartirent ensuite en direction du château, marchant clopin-clopant (surtout Cat, dont les chaussures étaient remplies d'eau et produisaient un bruit de succion chaque fois qu'elle posait un pied par terre). Arrivés devant les deux portes géantes de l'école, la jeune fille eut un rire nerveux, et demanda à son camarade comment il comptait s'y prendre pour ouvrir les grandes portes. Le garçon, lui, eut un sourire amusé, et il tapota le bout de sa baguette magique contre l'interstice entre les deux battants, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux s'entrebâille.

- Code secret ! lança-t-il, en entrant à la suite d'une Cat interloquée. Il suffit de taper cinq fois, d'attendre une seconde, et de donner deux derniers petits coups. Après quoi, la porte s'ouvre, et permet de passer !

- C... Comment tu connais ça ? se stupéfia la brunette, en réalisant en même temps que c'était précisément ce code secret qu'avait utilisé Mr Lupin, quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Je l'ai découvert un peu par hasard..., chuchota Vince. En fait, c'était en cinquième année : j'étais adossé contre la porte d'entrée, en train de m'ennuyer, et je tapais distraitement son bois, avec ma baguette magique, reproduisant un rythme qui me passait par la tête... lorsque l'un des battants s'est ouvert, et m'a fait comprendre que je venais de composer un code secret ! Je t'assure qu'il m'a été dur de retrouver ce code. Mais, au prix de nombreux essais, je suis finalement parvenu à l'avoir de nouveau.

Demeurant profondément surprise (et un peu sceptique aussi), Cat se laissa recouvrir par la cape d'invisibilité que lui déposa Vince sur la tête, et se retrouva bientôt avec lui, sous cet ample vêtement.

Maintenir la cape sur eux deux, tout en gravissant les marches du grand escalier de marbre, n'était pas évident, d'autant plus que le tissu était déchiré, et qu'un trou béant se laissait voir au niveau du dos de Cat. Cette dernière tentait péniblement de ramener derrière elle le morceau de tissus qui se détachait, afin de rester entièrement invisible, et Vince se serrait contre elle, pour être sûr que la cape ne le découvre pas, lui non plus.

- Arrête de me coller comme ça, bon sang ! Je n'arrive même plus à marcher ! se plaignit Cat, à voix basse.

- Et toi, fais attention à la marche ! T'as failli nous faire tomber tous les deux ! riposta Vince, en un murmure.

- On aurait été dans de beaux draps...

- Allez, maintenant, on part à droite...

- Mais non ! C'est à gauche !

- Mais non ! A droite ! Reste avec moi, sinon la cape va nous lâcher !

Au bout de dix longues minutes, durant lesquelles les deux amis peinèrent à coordonner leurs mouvements et à se mettre d'accord sur les directions à prendre, Cat et Vince arrivèrent enfin à la tour ouest des Serdaigle, et se félicitèrent de n'avoir croisé ni Miss Teigne ni Rusard dans les couloirs obscurs qu'ils venaient de traverser. Dans la salle commune, occupée par une vingtaine d'élèves, le châtain dut expliquer aux regards inquisiteurs qui dévisageaient Cat qu'il avait lancé à celle-ci un sortilège de Jet d'eau, lors d'un prétendu règlement de compte dans un couloir du troisième étage. La jeune fille quitta finalement son ami, non sans lui dire bonne nuit, le remercier encore une fois pour lui avoir sauvé la vie, et lui promettre de raccommoder sa cape d'invisibilité dès que possible.

* * *

Le lundi midi, premier jour de février, l'appréhension était presque à son comble, pour Cat. Elle tremblait de partout, et Cerise, qui mangeait en face d'elle, interprétait ces secousses comme une réaction naturelle au froid qui régnait dans la Grande Salle.

- Mais non ! disait Anna. Tu vois bien qu'elle appréhende déjà pour le match de Serdaigle contre Gryffondor, samedi prochain. Si notre équipe perd, nous n'aurons plus aucune chance de remporter la coupe. Ne t'inquiète pas, Cat, la rassura celle aux cheveux argentés, en posant une main compatissante sur la sienne. Je suis aussi anxieuse que toi. J'essaye juste de ne pas le montrer.

Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que Cat avait peur. Elle savait que, dans un peu plus d'une heure, avait lieu son cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Et elle ressentait un étrange serrement à l'estomac, à la pensée que le professeur Lupin allait poser les yeux sur elle... Car la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, c'était lorsqu'elle l'avait suivi dans la nuit et qu'il s'était retourné vers elle, alerté par le craquement qu'il avait entendu derrière lui. L'avait-il dès lors reconnue ? Non... Si ça avait été le cas, Cat aurait eu des répercussions durant le week-end : Mr Lupin serait venu la trouver, à l'heure des repas, ou dans la salle commune des Serdaigle, pour pouvoir s'entretenir en privé avec elle, et lui demander ce qu'elle faisait à ses trousses, dans la soirée du vendredi 29 janvier, et alors que le couvre-feu avait sonné depuis belle lurette. Et puis, il avait fait tellement sombre, cette nuit-là... Les chances pour que Mr Lupin ait clairement distingué les traits du visage de Cathie étaient minimes. D'autant plus qu'une dizaine de mètres avaient séparé les deux individus à ce moment-là, et que la jeune fille n'avait pas laissé grand temps à son professeur pour qu'il puisse l'identifier, se jetant directement dans l'eau pour se cacher.

Cependant, si jamais l'enseignant avait vaguement reconnu son élève, il y avait de gros risques pour que, cet après-midi, en la voyant à nouveau, ses soupçons deviennent des certitudes, et qu'il la démasque pour de bon. Il la retiendrait alors à la fin du cours, lui demanderait des explications, et elle aurait beaucoup de mal à les lui fournir...

Désemparée, Cat jeta un coup d'œil à Vince, assis à sa droite, pour chercher en lui un peu de réconfort. Mais naturellement, le garçon n'avait pas idée de ce qui tracassait son amie - elle ne lui avait rien dit -, et tout ce qu'il trouva de bon à faire fut de lui sourire et de lui présenter sa fourchette, au bout de laquelle était accroché un encornet dégoulinant de sauce tomate.

- Tu n'en veux pas ? s'étonna-t-il. C'est bon, pourtant, les calmars !

Et il engouffra le morceau de mollusque dans sa bouche, heureux de voir que sa plaisanterie fonctionnait toujours, et que Cat détournait la tête avec dégoût. Elle savait qu'il faisait exprès de la provoquer : depuis samedi midi que Vince s'était adonné à un régime de calmars, rien que pour le plaisir de rappeler à Cat sa mésaventure du vendredi soir.

* * *

Le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal arriva plus vite que prévu, et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Cat s'y rendit avec crainte. Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte près de laquelle se tenait Mr Lupin, elle baissa les yeux et tâcha de passer le plus vite possible à côté de lui, déjà pleine de culpabilité. Pendant toute l'heure, elle porta un intérêt bien étrange aux ongles de sa main droite et ne perturba cette observation que pour prendre quelques notes de ce que racontait l'enseignant.

Cependant, lorsque le cours se termina et que Cat se leva pour quitter la salle, elle voulut jeter au moins un regard à son prof, histoire de se soulager la vue, et de ne pas être trop en manque de lui. Et alors, tout fut fini.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et la jeune fille lut dans ceux de l'homme une profonde méfiance et un profond ressentiment. Même son pâle visage semblait contracté. Le cœur de Cat se glaça.

Paniquée, flageolante de peur, la malheureuse se fraya un chemin parmi les élèves de sa classe qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie, les repoussant nerveusement sur les côtés, pour quitter les lieux le plus rapidement possible, avant que Mr Lupin ne la rattrape et ne la coince.

- Encore enfie de fomir ? s'inquiéta Axelle.

- Euh... Oui, oui ! lança sa camarade, avant de s'enfuir en courant dans le couloir.

* * *

Le lendemain matin fut pire que tout. A son réveil, Cat s'estima énormément chanceuse d'avoir pu survivre au dîner de la veille et à la soirée qu'elle avait passée dans la salle commune, sans avoir été interceptée par le professeur Lupin. Elle refusa cependant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner avec ses amies, prétextant qu'elle se sentait à nouveau malade et incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

A la récréation de dix heures - à laquelle elle réchappa également de façon miraculeuse -, la brunette envisagea très sérieusement de sécher le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre une telle décision, mais elle sentait au fond d'elle que c'était pour son bien, que c'était là la garantie de pouvoir rester hors de portée de Mr Lupin, de sa colère, et de son besoin d'obtenir des explications cohérentes. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un jour elle en viendrait à souhaiter manquer le cours du professeur Lupin. Aujourd'hui, pourtant, cela lui paraissait indispensable.

A onze heures, avec tout le courage dont elle était capable de faire preuve et qu'elle avait réussi à amasser dans son cœur, Cathie Mist se tenait debout, rangée au milieu d'une file d'élèves, attendant dans le couloir, à côté de la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal. C'était, sans aucun doute, une preuve de bravoure exceptionnelle, qu'elle manifestait ici ! La jeune fille, aidée par sa bonne conscience, avait réussi à refouler cette lâcheté qui l'avait initialement poussée à se dérober aux yeux de Mr Lupin. Mais c'était aussi un courage qui avait le goût d'une faiblesse, dans le sens où Cat n'avait pas osé tenir la résolution qu'elle s'était donnée dès le début. Car, qu'est-ce qui était le plus courageux ? Risquer de sécher le tout premier cours de sa vie, avec le danger d'obtenir une retenue ? Ou bien faire face à l'homme sur qui elle avait commis une faute - celle de le suivre à son insu -, et qui menaçait de le lui faire payer ?

En dépit de toutes les craintes de la brunette, le cours se passa bien. Ou plutôt, il se déroula d'une manière totalement neutre, et jamais Mr Lupin ne s'attaqua à Cat durant la leçon, pas même à la fin de l'heure, lorsque les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires et que Cat fut la plus susceptible d'être abordée par le professeur.

Notre amie quitta cependant la salle avec un brin de regrets, car pendant tout le cours, elle n'avait pas une seule fois levé la tête pour regarder Mr Lupin, et à présent qu'elle s'en allait, elle commençait déjà à éprouver un semblant de manque. Depuis hier après-midi qu'elle n'avait pas vu son visage... Elle aurait au moins pu lui jeter un petit regard en biais - il ne l'aurait sûrement pas remarqué. Mais la peur de croiser à nouveau ses yeux accusateurs, la culpabilité aussi, lui avaient fait garder la tête baissée.

A midi, dans la Grande Salle, Cat s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi craintive. Après tout, le professeur Lupin ne lui avait rien dit, elle s'en était encore une fois tirée sans dommage. Peut-être qu'elle avait mal interprété le regard que lui avait lancé Mr Lupin, la veille, à la fin de son cours... Peut-être que ce regard n'avait jamais rien eu de méchant... Si c'était cela, alors elle avait été bien bête de ne pas avoir profité de l'enseignant au cours de onze heures. Car maintenant, le vide qu'elle ressentait dans son cœur se faisait de plus en plus grand, et cette sensation lui était insupportable. Elle ne cessait de tourner nerveusement la tête, en direction de la table des profs, mais Mr Lupin était beaucoup trop loin, et les coups d'œil qu'elle parvenait à lui jeter ne duraient jamais plus d'une fraction de seconde, car elle redoutait que ses copines ne s'aperçoivent de son micmac. Cette situation ne lui plaisait guère, et lui convenait encore moins. Si seulement elle n'avait pas eu peur d'affronter son regard, ce matin... Si seulement elle avait été... invisible !

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'eux-mêmes, suite à ce déclic qui venait de se produire dans sa tête. Etre invisible ! Mais bien sûr ! C'était ce qui lui restait à faire ! Puisqu'elle avait son après-midi de libre, puisque ses copines allaient l'abandonner pour, comme à l'habitude, s'enfermer toutes les trois dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et perdre leur temps avec le petit ami de Cerise... C'était le moment d'en profiter pour faire ce qu'elle voulait ! En l'occurrence : enfiler sa cape d'invisibilité et s'infiltrer une nouvelle fois dans un des cours de Remus Lupin !

Cat ne perdit pas de temps : dès la fin du déjeuner, elle monta jusqu'au dortoir des Serdaigle, pour y chercher le vêtement magique, et à deux heures de l'après-midi, lorsque la sonnerie retentit, notre amie était déjà à l'intérieur de la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal, placée à un point stratégique, qui, si tout allait bien, lui permettrait de rester en sécurité durant l'heure entière, tout en lui offrant une très bonne vue sur le professeur Lupin.

Elle se tenait debout, légèrement appuyée contre le rebord de la table installée devant une des grandes fenêtres de la salle, et qui était jonchée d'objets en tous genres. Son dos était chauffé par les rayons du soleil qui traversaient les carreaux, et devant elle se trouvaient le bureau de l'enseignant et la première rangée de tables d'élèves. Mr Lupin, après les quelques notes qu'il avait prises sur son petit calepin, se leva de sa chaise, et se dirigea vers la porte ouverte qui menait au couloir, pour dire à ses élèves qu'ils pouvaient entrer.

La pièce se remplit peu à peu d'adolescents aux allures décontractées. Les étudiants, qui s'installaient à leurs tables et déballaient tranquillement leurs affaires, arboraient les couleurs rouge et or des Gryffondor sur leur uniforme. Le lion dessiné sur leur écusson certifiait qu'ils appartenaient bien à la maison des élèves les plus courageux de l'école. Observant attentivement leur visage, Cat cherchait à deviner quel âge ils pouvaient bien avoir, mais lorsqu'elle vit les chevelures rousses de Fred et George Weasley, assis au fond, à droite de la classe, elle comprit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait des cinquième année Gryffondor.

Oh ! Quelle serait la tête d'Axelle et celle de Cerise, si jamais elles apprenaient que leur camarade s'était retrouvée dans la même salle que les deux jumeaux Weasley, et qu'elle avait pu les regarder pendant une heure ! La pensée de ces deux Serdaigle jalouses à en crever fit sourire Cat, d'autant plus qu'elle savait qu'elle n'accorderait aucune importance aux Weasley, durant le cours. Ces deux imbéciles, elle n'en avait que faire. Elle, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était le professeur Lupin.

Ce dernier paraissait jovial. Après avoir refermé la porte de la salle, il avait rejoint son bureau, et, à présent, il s'adressait à ses élèves avec une bonne humeur qui s'entendait dans sa voix. Son visage - que Cat voyait de profil, compte tenu de sa position - était éclairé de délice, son sourire habituel était encore plus distinct, et rehaussait les pommettes de ses joues. Il semblait vraiment prendre plaisir à enseigner. Ce plaisir en résultait qu'il était un prof excellent. Ses élèves l'écoutaient avec dévotion - même les frères Weasley, réputés pour être assez turbulents en cours, paraissaient passionnés par la leçon -, et ils participaient au cours de Mr Lupin avec une joie manifeste.

Cat, elle, ne cessait de l'admirer. Elle aurait pu le regarder ainsi pendant une éternité, sans se lasser. La douceur, la délicatesse des traits de son visage, son charme aussi, subjuguaient ses yeux. Le regarder, c'était comme... manger du chocolat, écouter du Avada Kedavra... En tout cas quelque chose de très très bon !

Souriant de bonheur sous sa cape, la brunette sentit alors que le morceau de tissu magique déchiré - qu'elle avait pourtant coincé derrière elle, contre le rebord de la table sur laquelle elle prenait appui, pour éviter qu'il ne bouge - venait de glisser sur le côté. Ouvrant des yeux horrifiés, Cat se dit que ça y était : son dos était découvert, à présent ! Même si cette partie de son corps était uniquement tournée vers la fenêtre, elle n'en était pas moins vulnérable, maintenant, et avait tous les risques d'être remarquée par certains élèves. Et si jamais quelqu'un la voyait, si jamais Cat était démasquée... Ce serait la disgrâce à jamais !

Paniquée, la jeune fille leva son bras gauche, pour tâtonner derrière son dos, récupérer le morceau de tissu baladeur, et le replacer convenablement. Mais lorsqu'elle eut réussi cette tâche, et qu'elle voulut abaisser son bras, pour le reposer le long de sa jambe, son coude heurta violemment une cloche de verre posée sur la table.

Dans un tintement assourdissant, l'objet percuta le sol, fit deux ou trois rebonds sur les lattes vernies, puis, à son dernier contact avec le plancher, le couvercle se détacha de son socle et laissa s'échapper une petite coquille d'escargot nacrée.

Ebahie par le fait que la cloche et le coquillage soient restés intacts malgré le choc qu'ils avaient reçu, Cat n'eut cependant pas le loisir de s'extasier de ce miracle, car elle releva immédiatement la tête, et se confronta à une trentaine de paires d'yeux qui observaient ses pieds.

Tous les Gryffondor, sans exception, fixaient le couvercle de verre et la coquille, la surprise et l'inquiétude se lisant dans leur regard. Même le professeur Lupin paraissait intrigué. Il s'était brutalement arrêté de parler, et fronçait à présent les sourcils en direction de Cat.

Celle-ci était tétanisée. Elle n'osait plus bouger, elle n'osait plus rien faire, elle était véritablement figée, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi, son corps tout entier parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables. Elle avait même peur qu'en restant trop collée contre cette table, ses spasmes finissent par secouer la planche de bois et fassent vibrer les objets qui se trouvaient dessus. Mais elle ne pouvait plus remuer d'un pouce, maintenant, car sinon le morceau déchiré de sa cape allait glisser à nouveau, et si cela se produisait, elle était perdue...

Elle l'était déjà, de toute manière. Toute la classe avait les yeux rivés sur elle, et tout le monde savait bien qu'un objet ne tombait pas tout seul de l'endroit sur lequel il était posé. Seule la présence d'un être invisible pouvait justifier ce fait étrange. Cette fois-ci, Cat venait elle-même de signer son arrêt de mort. Et, ciel ! C'était le professeur Lupin en personne qui allait être son bourreau, car il s'approchait d'elle à pas déterminés. C'était fini, Cat était morte, Mr Lupin allait lui retirer sa cape d'invisibilité, et tous les Gryffondor allaient se moquer d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper, il n'y avait pas d'issue, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre, attendre l'infamie.

Avec des yeux terrifiés, elle vit l'enseignant arriver à sa gauche. Son cerveau s'embrouilla aussitôt avec mille excuses et justifications qu'elle pourrait présenter. Son cœur s'emporta, et jamais auparavant il n'avait battu aussi vite que maintenant, pas même lorsque Cat avait failli être dévorée vivante par le calmar géant du lac. Ces tambourinements dans sa poitrine étaient phénoménaux. Cat sentait affreusement qu'elle était à deux doigts de faire une crise cardiaque. Et si jamais elle s'évanouissait, elle allait tomber directement dans les bras de Mr Lupin, car à présent il se tenait tout près d'elle.

Paralysée de peur, entendant son glas sonner, la brunette vit alors l'enseignant se baisser devant elle, et ramasser la cloche et le coquillage qui se trouvaient à ses pieds. En se penchant ainsi, les pans de sa vieille robe de sorcier glissèrent légèrement, attirés vers le sol, dans un bruissement de tissu agréable à l'oreille, de même que les mèches de ses cheveux châtains qui composaient sa frange, et qui tombèrent un peu en désordre sur son front. En le voyant ainsi, dans cette position presque vulnérable, comme s'il s'inclinait face à elle, à quelques centimètres de son corps invisible (elle n'avait qu'à tendre le bras pour lui toucher les cheveux), Cat ne put s'empêcher d'être séduite, et désormais son cœur ne battit plus seulement de peur.

Lorsque l'homme se redressa, la lueur d'affairement qu'il avait dans les yeux certifia à la jeune fille qu'il ne portait intérêt qu'à l'objet qu'il venait de ramasser, et qu'il n'avait nullement détecté sa présence clandestine dans sa classe. D'ailleurs, il ne semblait même plus se demander pourquoi ce coquillage était tombé, car, tout en le replaçant sur la table, à côté de Cat, il reprenait son cours, comme si de rien n'était, et continuait de parler.

- Les Bullicamps sont donc des créatures dont il faut se méfier, surtout lorsque l'on va nager dans les étangs ou les lacs...

Mais Cat n'écoutait rien de ce qu'il disait, bien trop pétrifiée par la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Le professeur Lupin n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, à sa gauche, occupé à réassembler le socle de bois, la coquille d'escargot et le couvercle de verre. Il était tellement près... Et il ne se doutait pas que Cat, elle aussi, était juste à côté de lui.

Le bras gauche du sorcier, qui s'activait avec l'autre bras à remettre en place l'objet qui était tombé, touchait presque le bras gauche de la brunette. C'était incroyable comme l'espace entre ces deux membres était infinitésimal : il ne s'agissait à peine plus que d'un demi millimètre ! Incroyable comme la chance de Cat était immense ! Celle-ci avait retenu son souffle, et s'était légèrement penchée en arrière, ses reins écrasés contre le dur rebord de la table, pour prendre un peu plus de distance par rapport au prof. Mais elle n'avait pu arrêter son cœur de battre à tout rompre. Jamais elle n'avait vu Remus Lupin d'aussi près.

Ses mèches de cheveux, qui tombaient, éparpillées, sur le côté droit de son front, avaient une sorte de négligence excitante. La jeune fille pouvait voir chaque détail de sa peau avec une précision extrême, la rougeur et le relief de ses deux grandes cicatrices, le bouton qu'il avait près de son œil droit, et même les trous minuscules qui parsemaient légèrement ses joues, signes de l'emplacement d'un poil ou d'une coupure faite en se rasant. Sa moustache, elle, qui frisait élégamment sa lèvre supérieure, était si proche, que Cat pouvait en compter les nombreux petits poils bruns. Et ses lèvres... Oh ! Ses lèvres ! Roses et invitantes... Cat sentait les siennes frémir, tellement elle désirait les coller contre celles de Mr Lupin. Elle cette palpitation qu'elle ressentait sur le bout de sa bouche, elle se propageait partout dans son corps. Partout... Elle avait chaud... Elle avait envie de lui... Son cœur battait la chamade... Elle avait une pleine vue sur sa cravate... Celle-ci glissait légèrement hors de sa veste, elle n'était pas très droite... Cat aurait aimé la replacer correctement, mais il fallait se contrôler... Même si cela était dur, avec le torse de Mr Lupin qui manquait de frôler sa poitrine, avec son cou blanc qui était à deux doigts d'être chatouillé par son nez, et avec ce léger parfum qui se dégageait, si discret qu'il semblait presque inexistant, mais qui était bel et bien là, frais et chaleureux à la fois, faisant penser à la senteur des bois et des fruits, peut-être même mélangé à l'odeur mentholée de sa mousse à raser... Le désir était à son comble... Cat était enivrée... Elle aurait, plus que jamais, aimé fermer les yeux, savourer cet instant, et, lentement, déposer un baiser dans son cou, pour le remercier de lui offrir un tel plaisir.

Mais bientôt ce rapprochement de corps si divin se termina, et Mr Lupin retourna à son bureau pour continuer son cours, laissant derrière lui un objet réparé et une jeune fille toute chamboulée. Celle-ci regarda son prof s'éloigner avec des yeux charmés, troublés par toutes les sensations que ce corps à corps avait fait naître en elle. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour se remettre de ses émotions, mais alors, lorsqu'elle y arriva, plus qu'une seule pensée affluait dans son esprit, une pensée qui résumait toutes les autres : elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait plus que tout, elle l'aimait à la folie !

Sans que Cat s'y soit attendue, la sonnerie de quinze heures retentit, et provoqua un sursaut chez la brunette, qui faillit renverser à nouveau le coquillage nacré.

- La semaine prochaine, nous commencerons à étudier les Détraqueurs, annonça le professeur Lupin, tandis que ses élèves rangeaient leurs affaires. C'est un chapitre plutôt difficile ; il nous faudra donc voir un peu de théorie, avant de débuter la pratique, qui consistera à repousser un Détraqueur. N'oubliez pas d'apporter votre livre des _Forces du mal surpassées_ !

Cat attendit sagement que tous les étudiants mettent leur sac sur leur dos et disent au revoir à Mr Lupin, avant de pouvoir enfin quitter sa place de prédilection, prenant soin de tenir le lambeau de cape derrière son dos, pour s'assurer de rester entièrement invisible aux yeux de la dernière personne présente dans la pièce : le prof. Mais, en franchissant la porte et en adressant un dernier regard à son bien-aimé, elle repensa aux dernières phrases qu'il avait prononcées... Les Détraqueurs... Les cinquième année Gryffondor allaient étudier les Détraqueurs la semaine prochaine... Or, si le programme de Défense contre les forces du mal était le même pour tous les cinquième année, la classe de Cat allait, elle aussi, aborder les Détraqueurs, la semaine prochaine... Pourquoi, dans ce cas, le professeur Lupin n'avait-il pas prévenu les Serdaigle lors du cours précédent, comme il venait de le faire pour les Gryffondor ? Franchement, il y avait du favoritisme dans l'air...

* * *

Le dimanche matin, l'ambiance qui régnait à l'intérieur de l'école était des plus étranges. Cat n'avait encore jamais vu des Serdaigle arborant une mine aussi dépitée, ni des Gryffondor montrant de tels signes de fatigue sur leur visage. C'était l'heure du petit déjeuner, et tous se rendaient dans la Grande Salle, en descendant les marches de l'escalier de marbre avec des allures de zombies, la tête baissée, les cheveux en pétard, les yeux à moitié clos, et les bras ballants. La mollesse des élèves faisait qu'ils n'avançaient pas fort vite. Aussi ce ralentissement général provoqua-t-il un bouchon, et la vitesse de pointe des étudiants ne dépassa pas les deux marches par dizaine de secondes.

Cat était amusée par cette lenteur surprenante, encore jamais vue, et dans laquelle elle était entraînée malgré elle. Elle, contrairement à ses camarades de maison, se sentait parfaitement réveillée et joyeuse. Elle interprétait l'état de ses compagnons comme résultant du score du match de Quidditch de la veille : les Serdaigle étaient désespérés, parce qu'ils avaient perdu, et parce qu'ils n'avaient désormais plus aucune chance de remporter la coupe ; les Gryffondor étaient exténués, parce qu'ils avaient gagné, et parce qu'ils avaient fait la fête toute la nuit.

Mais lorsque Cat arriva enfin en bas des marches de l'escalier, une tout autre option s'ajouta à celles qu'elle avait imaginées. Face à elle, devant la porte d'entrée géante du château, se trouvait le professeur Flitwick (« Et fous afez fu comme il est tout petit, par rapport à la porte ! » avait soufflé Axelle), et il tenait entre ses mains un grand poster représentant la figure de Sirius Black. Il porta bientôt la photo en lévitation, à l'aide d'un Wingardium leviosa maîtrisé à la perfection, et une fois que l'affiche fut à égale distance du sol et du plafond, le directeur des Serdaigle utilisa à nouveau sa baguette magique pour créer un lien argenté entre la porte d'entrée et le poster flottant.

- Oh non ! s'exclama Cerise, en plaquant une main contre sa bouche, le souffle court. Sirius Black est revenu !

- Quoi ? sursauta Cat.

- Il s'est à nouveau infiltré dans le château ! répéta la jeune fille aux cheveux longs. C'est pour ça que le professeur Flitwick a fouillé notre salle commune, et qu'il a inspecté notre dortoir, cette nuit !

- Ah bon ? Il a inspecté notre dortoir, cette nuit ? s'étonna la brunette, qui n'était visiblement pas au courant.

- Oui, évidemment, toi tu étais la seule qui continuait de dormir à poings fermés, quand c'est arrivé..., expliqua Cerise. Mais maintenant, c'est pour ça qu'il ensorcelle la porte d'entrée avec une photo de Sirius Black : c'est pour l'empêcher de laisser passer une nouvelle fois le criminel.

- Ca veut donc dire que Sirius Black est ressorti du château..., conclut Cat, qui considéra ceci comme un point positif.

- Je me demande comment il a encore fait pour entrer... Et comment il a pu être repéré par les professeurs...

- Moi, je peux te le dire ! lança un Gryffondor aux cheveux roux et aux tâches de rousseur, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre aux jumeaux Weasley, et qui suivait de près les quatre Serdaigle. Sirius Black a essayé de me tuer !

- Oh ! s'exclama Axelle, en plaquant à son tour sa main sur sa bouche, comme horrifiée par ce que venait de dire le garçon.

Ce dernier sourit.

- J'étais tranquillement en train de dormir..., raconta-t-il, manifestement réjoui de se lancer dans le récit d'une histoire passionnante. Lorsque, soudain, j'ai entendu un grand déchirement au-dessus de ma tête... J'ai d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait de mon rêve, mais bientôt j'ai senti un puissant courant d'air frais souffler sur ma nuque... Alors je me suis immédiatement redressé dans mon lit, et là je l'ai vu, à quelques centimètres de moi, debout, avec le rideau de mon baldaquin à ses pieds... Il était affreux... Avec des yeux blafards, et une tête de mort... Et le pire, c'est qu'il tenait entre ses mains noueuses un immense couteau, qui avait pratiquement la taille d'une épée... Il l'a lentement soulevé au-dessus de ma poitrine, et tout de suite j'ai compris qu'il allait me tuer... Alors je me suis mis à hurler, et j'ai plongé ma main sous mon oreiller, pour attraper ma baguette et me défendre... Mais lorsque je l'ai saisie entre mes doigts, Sirius Black était parti... Après quoi, le professeur McGonagall est arrivée, et elle a sonné l'alerte générale...

- Ouaaah ! commenta Axelle, qui était vraisemblablement la seule des quatre Serdaigle à être estomaquée. Tu as de la chance de t'en être tiré !

- Eh oui ! certifia le rouquin, avec un grand sourire étincelant, qui montra toutes ses dents. Je suis Ron Weasley ! Le garçon qui a survécu !

Sur ce, le Gryffondor disparut parmi la foule des élèves qui se traînaient vers la Grande Salle, et Cat, Axelle, Cerise et Anna passèrent à côté du professeur Flitwick, qui continuait de lancer ses sortilèges sur le poster de Sirius Black.

« Tant que ce n'est pas ma photo... » se rassura Cat, en songeant à l'idée saugrenue qu'un enseignant ensorcelle la porte d'entrée pour empêcher Cathie Mist de sortir la nuit et de poursuivre Mr Lupin dans la cour de Poudlard.

Lorsque les quatre copines atteignirent la table des Serdaigle dans le réfectoire, une nouvelle bizarrerie se présenta aux yeux de Cat. Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, celle-ci remarqua qu'Axelle et Cerise soutenaient chacune sur leur épaule une Anna apparemment mal en point. Elle semblait, en effet, grandement affaiblie, et incapable de marcher toute seule. La blonde et la brune déposèrent avec un peu de peine leur amie aux cheveux argentés sur le banc, en face de Cat, qui s'était déjà attablée sans ménagement.

Lorsqu'Axelle vint enfin s'installer à côté d'elle, et que Cerise s'assit à la droite d'Anna, en demandant à cette dernière si tout allait bien, la brunette comprit alors pourquoi sa camarade était en aussi mauvais état. Encore une fois, cela était dû au résultat du match de Quidditch disputé la veille. L'équipe des Serdaigle avait perdu, elle n'avait plus de chances de remporter la coupe... Il était vrai que pour une aussi grande supportrice qu'Anna, il y avait de quoi être anéantie. Mais tout de même ! Cat crut rêver lorsqu'elle vit Cerise porter une cuillerée de marmelade vers les lèvres de la désespérée.

Pour éviter de rigoler face à cette situation qui n'avait en fait rien de drôle, la brunette baissa la tête sur son bol de chocolat chaud, qu'elle touilla doucement. Ce fut à cet instant que le songe qu'elle avait fait durant la nuit lui revint en mémoire. Par un flash aussi soudain qu'inattendu, elle se revit, elle, tenant dans une main un vieux fer à repasser, tout fumant, et tenant dans l'autre la cravate jaune accrochée au cou de Mr Lupin. Et elle demandait : « S'il vous plaît, monsieur, est-ce que je pourrais repasser vos habits ? ». Mais le professeur semblait réticent, et elle persistait à vouloir le convaincre : « Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ca ne vous coûtera rien ! Je le ferai gratuitement ! Et avec tout mon amour ! ». Buvant pensivement une gorgée de sa boisson chocolatée, Cat se dit que ce rêve était décidément le plus absurde qu'elle ait jamais fait...

Devant elle, Cerise tapotait l'épaule affaissée d'Anna, tout en lui chuchotant des mots à l'oreille, pour tenter de la réconforter.

- Il avait un Eclair de Feu, tu sais... Personne ne pouvait gagner, contre un Eclair de Feu...

Et le professeur Lupin continuait de refuser l'offre, pourtant si tentante, de la brunette. « J'aimerais tellement toucher vos chemises, les caresser, en prendre soin... Je vous assure que je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas faire de plis, en les repassant ! ». Face à l'entêtement de son enseignant, Cat se mettait maintenant à le supplier : « S'il vous plaît ! Laissez-moi au moins repasser votre cravate ! Rien que votre cravate ! ». Elle était prête à se laisser tomber à genoux, entraînant avec elle Mr Lupin, à qui elle restait agrippée par la cravate (tant désirée). Mais l'homme rejetait toujours sa proposition, et bientôt la jeune fille s'énerva : « Très bien. Dans ce cas, je ne vois plus qu'une solution ». Et, jetant son fer à repasser, elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche, et la pointa sur Remus Lupin. « Mais vous êtes complètement folle ! » dit celui-ci. « Oh oui, je suis folle de vous ! » répondit Cat.

Sur ce, la brunette ne put s'empêcher de glousser dans son bol de chocolat chaud. Cerise leva vers elle des yeux révoltés.

- Et ça te fait rire ? grinça-t-elle des dents.

- Hihihi ! Oui !

- Ne fais pas attention à elle, Anna. Elle est sans cœur.

Mais puisque Cat était surtout folle de Mr Lupin, elle allait tout faire pour s'en rapprocher encore plus ; un peu comme mardi dernier, lorsqu'elle s'était pratiquement collée à lui.

Normalement, les Serdaigle cinquième année devaient étudier les Détraqueurs à partir du lendemain, lundi. Mr Lupin les en avait seulement avertis vendredi matin. Comme ce chapitre de Défense contre les forces du mal semblait être particulièrement coriace, Cat voyait là une bonne occasion de tenter sa chance pour approcher à nouveau le professeur Lupin. Le plan machiavélique qu'elle construisait à présent dans sa tête, tout en mangeant ses toasts, la réjouissait. Car, si elle était suffisamment habile pour faire semblant de ne rien comprendre à la leçon, pour faire exprès de tout rater aux exercices pratiques, peut-être que, comme Harry Potter, elle aurait droit à des cours particuliers avec Remus Lupin...


	19. Un relâchement certain

**Chapitre 19  
**_Un relâchement certain_

- Si j'ai choisi de vous faire étudier les Détraqueurs, commença le professeur Lupin, c'est parce que, cette année, ces créatures ont pris une importance toute particulière. Vous avez sûrement entendu parler de l'évasion de Sirius Black... Eh bien ce sont les Détraqueurs qui, en tant que gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban, sont chargés de le retrouver. C'est pour cette raison que vous êtes amenés à en rencontrer assez souvent, lorsque vous vous promenez à l'extérieur du château, car ils sont postés un peu partout autour de l'enceinte de l'école, et également à Pré-au-lard. Comme il s'agit de créatures dangereuses, auxquelles vous pouvez vous confronter, si jamais vous manquez de prudence, il me semble judicieux de vous apprendre quelques notions de base sur la nature des Détraqueurs, ainsi que sur la façon d'en venir à bout... Même si ce n'est pas au programme..., ajouta-t-il en un murmure pensif.

A ces mots, prononcés à mi-voix, Cat sursauta de surprise, étonnée de constater que le professeur Lupin ne respectait pas tout à fait les prescriptions du Ministère de la magie, en choisissant d'enseigner à ses élèves une leçon hors programme. Mais au lieu de se muer en indignation, à la découverte que Mr Lupin n'était pas un prof si parfait que ça, cette surprise se transforma plutôt en engouement. La perspective d'étudier quelque chose de nouveau, d'inédit, enchantait Cat, et c'était visiblement la même chose pour le reste de la classe, car tous les visages arboraient un sourire curieux, amusés de voir que leur cher et si bon prof de Défense contre les forces du mal manquait pour une fois à la règle.

Tout comme eux, Cat avait hâte d'entendre ce cours inédit que Remus Lupin allait lui offrir. Mais elle ne devait pas non plus se laisser subjuguer par cette avidité de connaissances : il fallait se rappeler que son but premier, c'était de faire exprès de ne rien comprendre à la leçon de l'enseignant, et d'ainsi lui montrer qu'elle était un cas désespéré, pour qu'il puisse prendre pitié d'elle et lui proposer un cours de rattrapage.

- Très peu de sorciers savent combattre un Détraqueur, et j'avoue que cela ne relève pas non plus de ma spécialité... Les techniques pour venir à bout de ces créatures sont très complexes, et dépassent de loin le niveau de sorcellerie de premier cycle. Néanmoins, un peu de théorie pourra vous être utile, et je suis persuadé que certains d'entre vous parviendront à réussir à la pratique.

Cat eut un rire silencieux, car, de son côté, elle était convaincue qu'elle ne parviendrait absolument à rien.

- Cela vous fera gagner quelques connaissances supplémentaires, dont vous pourrez vous servir lorsque vous passerez vos B.U.S.E., à la fin de l'année.

Notre amie frissonna. Elle avait presque réussi à oublier que ces terribles épreuves l'attendaient en juin.

- Pour l'heure, nous allons voir ensemble quelles sont les principales caractéristiques d'un Détraqueur.

Sur ce, Cat fit comme les autres et ouvrit son cahier, pour se préparer à prendre quelques notes. Mais au moment de saisir sa plume, elle se demanda s'il ne valait mieux pas, au contraire, ne rien écrire de ce qu'allait raconter le professeur Lupin, pour ainsi justifier son incompréhension totale de la leçon. Cela lui fendait le cœur, tout de même... Ce cours sur les Détraqueurs s'annonçait passionnant... La jeune fille ne voulait vraiment pas rater des informations aussi intéressantes... Elle choisit donc de les retranscrire sur son cahier, et se dit finalement qu'une élève ayant attentivement écouté une leçon et soigneusement pris une centaine de notes paraîtrait encore plus à plaindre si elle prétendait n'avoir toujours rien compris au cours qu'elle avait entièrement suivi.

- Les Détraqueurs font partie des créatures les plus maléfiques que la Terre puisse compter, expliqua Mr Lupin. Ce sont des êtres repoussants, qui affectionnent les endroits les plus sombres...

Cat bondit sur l'occasion et leva sa main en l'air. Comme cela constituait une chose étonnamment rare, sa voisine de droite, Axelle, l'observa avec stupéfaction, et Cerise, assise derrière elle, regarda par les carreaux des fenêtres, se demandant si ce n'était pas à cause de ce fait incroyable qu'il neigeait dehors.

- Oui ? dit Remus Lupin, agréablement surpris.

- On peut donc rencontrer des Détraqueurs sous les lits, par exemple ? proposa la brunette.

- Non, ça ce sont plutôt les épouvantards..., corrigea le professeur, soucieux d'insister sur la nuance existant entre ces deux créatures maléfiques.

Derrière elle, Cat entendit le léger gloussement de Cerise. Elle voulut se retourner pour lui enfoncer sa baguette magique dans l'œil droit, mais elle se dit que si elle voulait faire semblant de passer pour une cruche, elle allait devoir supporter les moqueries de ses camarades pendant un petit moment.

- Les épouvantards sont des créatures dont le seul passe-temps est de se cacher pour faire peur aux gens. Pour cela, ils choisissent des endroits banals, un peu exigus, le plus souvent des meubles. Les Détraqueurs, eux, n'ont pas ce même souci de la dissimulation. Les lieux obscurs qu'ils infestent sont très fréquemment des lieux funestes, immondes, où règnent la mort et la désolation. Les cimetières, par exemple ; les fosses communes, il y a quelques siècles ; les restes des champs de bataille... C'est ici qu'ils trouvent en abondance la pourriture et le désespoir dont ils sont si friands. Ils contaminent l'air qui les entoure en le vidant de toute sensation de joie, de bonheur, de paix. A tel point que même les Moldus sont capables de sentir la présence de ces créatures, même si celles-ci restent invisibles à leurs yeux. Quelqu'un sait-il ce qui se passe, lorsque l'on s'approche de trop près d'un Détraqueur ? Oui ? Cathie ?

- On a peur ?

La moitié de la classe étouffa des rires dispersés, et même le professeur Lupin rigola de bon cœur, devant cette réponse plutôt inattendue, et en apparence pas très sérieuse. Son sourire jovial soulevait sa moustache, ses yeux brillaient d'amusement, et Cat était enchantée de le voir ainsi, se félicitant d'avoir fait rire l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Oui, certes ! admit celui-ci. Mais comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, les Détraqueurs ôtent de l'air qui les entoure toute trace d'espoir ou de bonheur. Eh bien c'est exactement la même chose qu'ils font aux êtres humains qui s'approchent trop près d'eux. Ils les vident de tout sentiment heureux, de tout plaisir, ne leur laissent plus que la tristesse, le désespoir. Les personnes ayant été attaquées par des Détraqueurs évoquent toujours les mêmes sensations : un froid glacial ressenti à travers tout leur corps, l'impression de ne plus pouvoir jamais rire. Les Détraqueurs leur font revivre les pires moments de leur vie, et c'est pourquoi ces personnes en ressortent profondément choquées... Oui, Cerise ?

- Les Détraqueurs aspirent aussi l'âme des sorciers...

- Alors, oui, en effet, approuva l'enseignant. Si une personne reste trop longtemps près d'un Détraqueur, celui-ci se nourrit d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus d'âme, et soit transformée en un être maléfique qui lui ressemble... Euh... Cathie ?

- Cela veut donc dire que les Détraqueurs possèdent des dents ?

A nouveau, une bonne partie des Serdaigle gloussa d'amusement, et Anna, assise à la table derrière Cat, se pencha vers elle pour lui souffler quelques mots.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'arrêter de parler, Cat, depuis tout à l'heure tu sors que des conneries...

La brunette esquissa un sourire, et le professeur Lupin reprit la parole.

- La façon dont les Détraqueurs se nourrissent des autres est beaucoup plus abstraite. Ils ne les mangent pas, au sens propre du terme, mais les consument plutôt, volent de leur esprit toute joie de vivre, en la gardant pour eux, ce qui les rend plus forts et plus maléfiques. Mais vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort de poser cette question, Cathie (immédiatement, la nommée fut étonnée, et les rires cessèrent), car bon nombre de sorciers s'interrogent en effet sur ce qu'il y a sous la cagoule d'un Détraqueur... Y a-t-il une bouche, des dents ? Ca, personne ne le sait vraiment. Ou, du moins, les seules personnes qui l'aient jamais su ne sont plus là pour le dire... Lorsqu'un Détraqueur soulève sa cagoule, c'est pour utiliser son arme ultime contre celui qu'il veut anéantir pour de bon. C'est le moment où il lui extrait son âme hors de son corps. Le Détraqueur doit sûrement posséder, lui aussi, une sorte de bouche, car il paraît qu'il referme sa mâchoire sur les lèvres de sa victime, pour mieux lui aspirer son âme. Il ne serait donc pas étonnant qu'il soit également pourvu de dents... Et tout cela s'appelle le Baiser du Détraqueur, termina-t-il avec un faible sourire.

La classe entière demeura plongée dans un silence perplexe, quelque peu refroidie par les explications du professeur Lupin, et perturbée par le fait qu'un acte aussi horrible que celui qu'il venait de décrire puisse porter un nom aussi dérisoire, presque ironique. Cat, de son côté, se disait que ce baiser avait beau être affreux, elle, c'était le professeur Lupin qu'elle voulait embrasser.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Mr Lupin aborda la façon de venir à bout d'un Détraqueur, et Cat n'avait en rien perdu sa résolution à passer pour une gourde.

- Le sortilège dont je vais vous parler est un sortilège très complexe, que même les plus expérimentés des sorciers ont encore du mal à maîtriser, expliqua le professeur. Il permet, comme vous vous en doutez, de repousser un Détraqueur, et requiert beaucoup d'énergie et de concentration de la part de celui qui le prononce. On l'appelle le sortilège du Patronus. Il s'agit en fait d'un bouclier protecteur, d'une sorte d'anti-Détraqueur, chargé d'éléments positifs... Oui, Cathie ?

- Quand vous parlez de bouclier, vous faites encore référence à quelque chose d'abstrait, non ? demanda-t-elle, avec l'air de quelqu'un de profondément perturbé par une équation d'Arithmancie insoluble.

- Oui ! Oui, bien sûr ! la rassura le professeur Lupin. Il ne s'agit pas d'un _vrai _bouclier...

- Ah, c'est pour ça... Je ne comprenais pas bien..., grommela la Serdaigle, en gribouillant quelques notes sur son cahier.

- Donc, comme je le disais, reprit l'homme aux cheveux châtains, le Patronus représente une force positive, une sorte de projection de tout ce qui nourrit un Détraqueur. Quelqu'un peut-il me rappeler ce qui nourrit un Détraqueur ?

- Le bonheur, répondit Cerise.

- Le désir de fifre, lança Axelle (Anna dut traduire le dernier mot que l'Allemande avait prononcé, car Mr Lupin se demanda quelques instants ce qu'une flûte en bois venait faire dans un cours sur les Détraqueurs).

- L'espoir, répondit un autre élève.

- Mais... Je croyais qu'un Détraqueur ne possédait pas de dents ? interrogea Cat, d'une voix troublée.

Derrière elle, elle entendit quelqu'un marmonner : « Elle a rien pigé, celle-là », et le professeur Lupin s'efforça de lui réexpliquer par a plus b que la nourriture des Détraqueurs n'était pas matérielle, mais faite de sentiments impalpables. Puis, lorsque la brunette lui laissa entendre qu'elle avait à peu près compris, le sorcier lui offrit un petit sourire compatissant, et reprit son cours.

- Ce qui rend cependant le Patronus moins vulnérable que l'être humain, c'est que, à l'inverse de celui-ci, le Patronus ne peut ressentir aucune tristesse, ni aucun désespoir. C'est pourquoi le Détraqueur est incapable de lui faire du mal. Pour résumer, le Patronus est un concentré d'ondes positives, inaltérable ; placé entre le Détraqueur et l'être humain, il sert donc bien de bouclier protecteur à ce dernier... Cathie ? nomma l'enseignant, avec cette fois-ci un peu de crainte dans la voix.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, _au juste_, un Patribus ?

Sur ce, la classe entière explosa de rire, et Cat parcourut la salle d'un regard amusé, surprise de découvrir tant de moquerie chez des élèves chez qui elle n'en aurait jamais soupçonnée.

- Patronus ! Patronus ! rectifia Mr Lupin, rigolant lui aussi, mais d'une manière un peu plus modérée, et qui laissa bientôt place à un brin d'inquiétude. Enfin, Cathie..., fit-il, presque découragé, en baissant les épaules et en haussant les sourcils. Je viens de le dire, ce que c'était...

- Oui, oui ! Ca je sais ! certifia la jeune fille. Mais ce que je vous demandais, c'était : qu'est-ce que c'est, _matériellement _? A quoi ça ressemble ?

- Aaah ! s'exclama Mr Lupin. Eh bien chaque Patronus est unique ! Sa forme dépend du sorcier qui le fait apparaître.

Cat eut un rire sardonique. Elle se tourna vers Axelle et lui dit :

- Je suis sûre que pour toi, ce sera une patate !

L'Allemande le prit mal et répliqua :

- Et pour toi, fu comment t'es partie en Défense contre les forces du mal, ce sera certainement une cloche !

- Répète un peu !

* * *

Le jour suivant, bien qu'elle eut Défense contre les forces du mal en début d'après-midi, Cat ne put mettre à bien son projet de passer à nouveau pour une élève qui n'y comprenait rien à rien, car le professeur Lupin donna comme prévu à sa classe un contrôle sur la leçon qui précédait celle des Détraqueurs, et la brunette jugea préférable de cesser pour cette fois de jouer sa comédie, en faisant du mieux qu'elle put pour réussir ce devoir.

Le vendredi matin, enfin, Mr Lupin initia ses élèves à la pratique du Patronus, mais par le biais d'exercices théoriques, dont les questions étaient inscrites au tableau, et auxquelles chaque élève devait répondre sur son cahier. Vers la fin de l'heure, le professeur annonça qu'il était temps de corriger les exercices. Cat se porta naturellement volontaire pour donner sa réponse à la première question : _Quelle incantation doit-on prononcer pour faire apparaître un Patronus ?_

- Il s'agit de l'incantation (sur ce, notre amie s'éclaircit la voix) _Espero métronome !_

C'était désormais devenu une habitude : à chaque intervention de Cat, la classe se mettait à pouffer de rire joyeusement. Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception. Et tandis que la brunette regardait autour d'elle d'un air surpris, en marmonnant un « Ah bon ? C'est pas ça ? » très étonné, le professeur Lupin reprit la parole.

- Pas tout à fait, dit-il avec un petit sourire distrait. Cerise ?

- _Spero patronum ! _prononça celle-ci d'une voix haute et claire.

- Aaah... J'en étais sûre..., soupira désespérément Cat, en s'avachissant sur sa table.

- Ne vous découragez pas, Cathie ! la réconforta Mr Lupin, avec un nouveau sourire rassurant. Vous y arriverez bien un jour !

Ces mots, prononcés avec tant de gentillesse et d'attention, par la bouche même de celui dont elle était amoureuse, la jeune fille aurait pu les réécouter à l'infini. Mais elle n'avait malheureusement pas le temps de s'extasier de ce délice : il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie de jouer sa comédie, car elle venait tout juste de marquer un point, en suscitant la pitié du professeur Lupin.

- Oh, je n'en ai pas vraiment l'impression..., continua-t-elle, en secouant négativement la tête d'un air abattu.

- Il ne faut pas vous dire ça ! insista le châtain, désireux de ne pas laisser son élève sombrer dans de mauvaises pensées. Il faut garder confiance !

Tant d'égards et de bonté de la part de son professeur chéri était presque trop, pour Cat ! Si elle avait réellement éprouvé des difficultés à ce cours sur le sortilège du Patronus, les paroles de réconfort du professeur Lupin l'auraient instantanément apaisée et auraient enduit son cœur d'un baume d'espoir en l'avenir. S'en voulant d'abuser ainsi de la douceur de cet homme, ainsi que de la salive qu'il utilisait pour la rassurer, Cat mit fin à ses lamentations factices, et remercia son professeur par un sourire reconnaissant. Soulagé, Mr Lupin reprit son cours, et Axelle souffla bientôt à sa voisine d'autres mots, un peu moins consolateurs.

- C'est frai qu'afec ton Espero métronome, t'es plutôt mal barrée pour la pratique de la semaine prochaine...

* * *

Et, en effet, le lundi suivant, le cours tant attendu arriva : le cours de pratique du Patronus ; celui où Cat allait pouvoir mettre en application toute sa nullité. A leur arrivée dans la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal, les élèves furent légèrement surpris par la transformation des lieux : toutes les tables avaient disparu, et la pièce ainsi vidée paraissait encore plus vaste qu'à l'ordinaire. Les lattes vernies du parquet brillaient à la lumière du soleil hivernal, qui éclairait de même les minuscules particules de poussière flottant dans les airs.

- Vous pouvez poser vos sacs dans un coin, dit le professeur Lupin, en se levant de son bureau, d'un air réjoui. Pour cette leçon, vous n'aurez besoin que de vos baguettes !

Quelques secondes plus tard, les Serdaigle se tenaient debout, baguette magique à la main (à part Axelle, qui se l'était mise dans la bouche, comme une cigarette), tous tournés vers leur professeur, l'observant d'un regard légèrement tendu et anxieux.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, commença l'enseignant, en se déplaçant lentement parmi ses élèves, le sortilège du Patronus est un sortilège très compliqué, que je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous maîtrisiez du premier coup...

- Il se répète, ce prof, il se répète..., chuchota l'Allemande, entre ses dents serrées sur le bout de sa baguette.

- Euh... Axelle ! s'exclama alors Mr Lupin (et la blonde eut un terrible sursaut, car elle crut qu'il l'avait entendue). Vous pensez que vous arriverez à lancer un sortilège, avec votre baguette dans la bouche ?

La classe entière éclata de rire, après s'être retournée vers une Axelle toute surprise.

- Euh... Oui, che pense ! répondit tout de même celle-ci, d'un air convaincu. Ch'ai déchà essayé afec un sortilèche de Lumos, et ça marche ! Tenez ! Regardez !

Sur ce, l'Allemande mordit fermement sa baguette, et prononça à vive voix, en remuant à peine les lèvres :

- _Lumos ! Lumos !_

Mais rien ne se produisit, et Mr Lupin lui dit :

- Allez ! Enlevez-moi ça de votre bouche !

L'Allemande s'exécuta, non sans un air perturbé, et Mr Lupin reprit ses explications.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons donc nous exercer à pratiquer le sortilège du Patronus, mais nous ne pourrons pas nous entraîner sur un vrai Détraqueur. D'abord, en amener un ici serait beaucoup trop dangereux et de toute manière impossible. Ensuite, cela serait bien trop dur pour vous, étant donné que la présence d'un Détraqueur suffit à provoquer des malaises et des évanouissements chez les personnes les plus sensibles...

« Dommage » pensa Cat. Elle aurait bien aimé s'évanouir, si ç'avait été pour tomber dans les bras du prof et se faire réanimer par lui...

- Cela nous ferait perdre trop de temps, et comme nous n'avons plus que cette semaine, avant les vacances de février, pour pratiquer le Patronus - à la rentrée, je passerai à une autre leçon... Nous allons donc nous y mettre dès à présent. Quelqu'un peut-il me rappeler ce qu'il faut faire, pour faire apparaître un Patronus ? Cerise ?

- Il faut se concentrer sur un souvenir particulièrement heureux de notre vie, tout en prononçant l'incantation : _Spero patronum !_

- Mais, monsieur, j'ai une question ! s'exclama Cat, en brandissant son doigt en l'air.

- Posez !

- Comment fait-on si on ne possède aucun souvenir heureux ?

- Oh, Cathie ! soupira Mr Lupin, d'un air presque théâtral, le tout en souriant. Ne me dites pas que vous avez été malheureuse toute votre vie !

- Je ne parle pas pour moi ! se corrigea la brunette, tandis que la classe se détendait un peu en rigolant de bon cœur. Mais...

Mais notre amie ne finit pas sa phrase : ça n'avait aucun sens, une personne qui n'avait jamais éprouvé de bonheur dans sa vie ! Voyant au bout de quelques secondes que ses camarades étaient désormais plongés dans le silence, la jeune fille décida de faire comme eux, et fouilla dans sa mémoire, à la recherche d'un souvenir particulier... Si, au lieu d'en choisir un bon, elle en choisissait un bien mauvais, elle serait sûre de rater son Patronus. Elle opta donc pour ce moment singulier de sa seconde année à Poudlard, où elle avait dévalé l'entièreté du grand escalier de marbre sur le dos, ayant préalablement loupé la première marche.

- Tout le monde est prêt ? Vous avez tous un souvenir ? demanda l'enseignant. Bien ! Maintenant, levez votre baguette, restez concentrés, et dites : _Spero patronum !_

Ses sourcils blonds douloureusement froncés (signe d'une intense réflexion - chose probablement rare chez elle), Axelle éleva lentement sa baguette, et la pointa vers le professeur Lupin, qui regardait ailleurs. Cat sentit le malheur arriver. Elle ouvrit des yeux horrifiés et s'écria : « Mais arrête, malheureuse ! », tout en se jetant brutalement contre son amie, pour lui faire lâcher sa baguette.

Le châtain tourna distraitement sa tête vers les deux Serdaigle, et les observa avec curiosité. Cat se contenta de lui sourire bêtement. Elle lui avait encore une fois sauvé la vie.

Au plus grand dam de notre amie, cependant, la totalité de la classe se révéla avoir beaucoup de mal à créer un Patronus. Absolument rien ne sortait des baguettes des élèves, et ceux-ci affichaient soit un visage profondément frustré et énervé, soit une figure totalement désemparée, et, dans tous les cas, s'en remettaient à Mr Lupin pour qu'il leur explique ce qui n'allait pas. Cat était inquiète. Si les autres continuaient à patauger comme ça, ils allaient finalement paraître aussi nuls qu'elle aux yeux du professeur Lupin, et elle n'allait pas réussir à se faire remarquer comme étant le cas le plus désespéré de la classe... Elle voulait être la seule incapable ! Les autres ne pouvaient pas lui voler sa place ! Ce n'était pas du jeu ! Elle avait fait tant d'efforts, au cours de la semaine passée !

Heureusement, au bout de dix minutes d'essais infructueux fusant de tous côtés, Mr Lupin vint voir Cathie, et celle-ci récupéra son occasion de faire valoir son ignorance.

- Ca ne marche pas ! lança-t-elle, en examinant furieusement sa baguette magique, et en la faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Je ne comprends pas ! Je ne l'ai pourtant pas mise dans ma bouche !

- Vous êtes sûre de prononcer la bonne incantation ? s'inquiéta Mr Lupin.

- Oui ! _Serpo matronum_, c'est bien ça ?

- Non, Cathie ! la raisonna le sorcier, avec une voix proche de l'affliction.

- Ah ! Oui ! C'est vrai ! J'avais oublié ! fit-elle, avec un grand sourire.

A la deuxième moitié de l'heure, quelques progrès notables attisèrent la satisfaction du professeur (il fallait bien compenser le désespoir que lui inspirait Cat). Cerise et Anna firent partie des Serdaigle qui parvenaient enfin à faire jaillir de leur baguette de petits panaches de fumée argentée. Heureux et, quelque part, fier d'avoir affaire à une classe qui avançait vite, Mr Lupin accorda cinq points à chaque élève qui avait réussi à faire apparaître les prémices d'un Patronus.

Les réjouissances furent malgré tout de courte durée, car soudainement, de grosses volutes de fumée noire envahirent la salle, se propageant jusqu'au plafond, et tout le monde crut à un incendie. La panique se dissipa cependant, lorsque chacun se rendit compte que cette fumée opaque provenait en fait du bout de la baguette de Cat. Le professeur Lupin qui, de son regard en alerte, avait lui aussi repéré la fautive, s'approcha à nouveau d'elle, avec prévenance.

- _Evanesco ! _dit-il, en levant sa baguette en l'air et en faisant disparaître les nuages de fumée noire qui flottaient au plafond, le tout sous les yeux d'une Cat visiblement confuse.

- Je ne comprends pas..., répéta-t-elle, en continuant d'observer sa baguette d'un œil perplexe. J'ai pourtant prononcé la bonne formule : _Serpo_ - euh, non - _Spero patronum !_

- Et vous avez pensé à un souvenir heureux ? voulut savoir Mr Lupin, en passant un doigt troublé sur un coin de sa moustache.

Le regard de la jeune fille s'attarda quelques fractions de seconde sur ce haut des lèvres qu'elle aurait bien voulu embrasser.

- Euh... Oui, oui ! assura-t-elle, un peu émue.

- Sans vous paraître indiscret, à quoi avez-vous pensé ?

- Euuuuuh...

Totalement prise au dépourvu - car elle n'avait en vérité réfléchi à aucun souvenir heureux -, la brunette tourna inconsciemment sa tête vers Axelle, qui continuait de s'entraîner, comme pour y trouver de l'inspiration.

- Au... Au jour où Axelle a failli s'étouffer en buvant son jus de citrouille !

L'Allemande arrêta aussitôt ses exercices et se retourna vers Cat, pour la foudroyer de ses yeux assassins. Le professeur Lupin, lui, adressa un petit regard curieux en direction de la blonde, puis reporta son attention sur la brune.

- Apparemment, ça ne doit pas être un souvenir suffisamment heureux..., expliqua-t-il, avec néanmoins un sourire distrait flottant sur ses lèvres. Il vaut mieux en choisir un autre...

- D'accord ! promit Cat.

Et sur ce, elle repensa au 2/20 qu'elle avait obtenu en Métamorphose, alors qu'elle était en quatrième année.

- Et vous, ça marche ? s'enquit le châtain, en abordant Axelle.

- Oh, pas tellement..., répondit-elle. Che ne suis pas sûre que mon soufenir soit assez heureux, lui non plus...

- Ah oui ? Et à quoi pensez-vous ?

- Au chour où Cat s'est étranglée en serrant trop fort son nœud de crafate !

A son tour, la brunette fusilla son amie d'un regard meurtrier, outrée d'être ainsi ridiculisée devant l'homme qu'elle aimait, tandis que ce dernier l'observait avec des yeux de plus en plus amusés.

- C'est dangereux, ces machins-là ! se justifia finalement la jeune fille, en s'efforçant de sourire bêtement à son prof chéri, comme si elle lui recommandait au passage de faire lui-même attention à sa propre cravate.

* * *

Enfin, le vendredi arriva. En entrant dans la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal, Cat se dit qu'il s'agissait aujourd'hui du dernier jour de cours avant les vacances, et du dernier jour de pratique du Patronus. Les élèves de sa classe s'étaient considérablement améliorés, durant la semaine. Tous (sauf Cat, bien sûr) avaient réussi à faire sortir de la fumée argentée de leur baguette, et les plus doués d'entre eux avaient même vu leur petit nuage blanchâtre prendre une forme aux contours encore incertains. Il allait sans dire qu'une ribambelle de saphirs avait dégringolé dans le sablier des Serdaigle, offerte par le professeur Lupin, pour récompenser ses étudiants prodiges.

Mais Cat s'inquiétait... L'enseignant n'était toujours pas venu la voir pour lui recommander de prendre des cours particuliers avec lui. Aujourd'hui, c'était le dernier jour. Autant dire, sa dernière chance pour faire ses preuves. Elle devait se donner à fond !

Cerise était pour le moment celle dont le Patronus avait atteint l'aspect le plus avancé : son bouclier anti-Détraqueur s'était en effet transformé en une pie argentée, qui voletait joyeusement autour d'elle. Anna était sur ses traces, puisque son Patronus ressemblait, à n'en point douter, à un oiseau, mais il était encore impossible de déterminer lequel. Axelle, quant à elle, n'en était toujours qu'à produire une chose sans forme particulière, aux contours grossiers, et qui flottait mollement dans les airs. Pour s'amuser, Cat lui disait que ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer d'améliorer son Patronus, car il possédait déjà son apparence définitive : une pomme de terre, comme elle l'avait prédit. Mais l'Allemande avait du répondant, et n'hésitait pas à rappeler à son amie qu'elle n'était toujours pas parvenue à faire sortir la moindre fumée argentée de sa baguette. La brunette faisait semblant de mal le prendre, et continuait ses essais infructueux, tentant à chaque fois de les rendre de pire en pire, pour attirer l'attention et le désarroi du professeur Lupin.

Aussi fit-elle jaillir du bout de son petit bâton une multitude de choses que jamais elle ne se serait cru capable de créer : des étincelles rouges et crépitantes, de longs filaments verts et visqueux, qui se répandaient sur le sol et se collaient aux semelles des infortunés qui marchaient dessus.

Hélas, au bout d'une demi-heure, Mr Lupin ne l'avait toujours pas approchée, trop occupé, apparemment, à féliciter les nombreux Serdaigle qui réussissaient désormais à faire apparaître un Patronus plus ou moins flou, et à les encourager encore pour qu'ils persévèrent.

Passablement énervée à la vue de l'enseignant qui s'attardait, à quelques mètres devant elle, sur une jeune fille rousse qui n'arrivait encore qu'à fabriquer de la fumée argentée, Cat agita fébrilement sa baguette, prononçant l'incantation : « _Zero patronum ! _», repensant à la fois où elle s'était reçu le manche d'un balai volant en plein front, mais oubliant par malheur qu'elle pointait sa baguette vers Mr Lupin. Un grand jet d'eau jaillit alors de la pointe de sa baguette et traversa comme une flèche toute la longueur de la salle, passant au-dessus des têtes étonnées, avant de s'écraser avec violence sur les cheveux de la fille à qui le professeur Lupin parlait.

A la fois horrifiée et surprise, Cat stoppa tout mouvement, et ouvrit de gros yeux ronds médusés. A quelques centimètres près, et elle inondait la veste de Mr Lupin ! Cela relevait du miracle, si ce dernier n'avait reçu que quelques gouttes, et que c'était son interlocutrice qui avait tout pris ! Notre amie pouvait se féliciter d'une telle chance ! Celle qu'elle avait involontairement visée semblait maintenant avoir pris une douche. Sa chevelure trempée dégoulinait sur son uniforme et sur le parquet, et elle restait immobile, plongée dans un silence qui ne criait que trop bien toute sa colère. Elle se retourna lentement vers celle qui lui avait fait _ça_, et tous les élèves qui l'observaient jusqu'alors l'imitèrent, pour venir dévisager Cat.

Heureusement, en bon diplomate, le professeur calma la tension en prononçant un sortilège qui sécha les cheveux de la jeune fille. La coupable se répandit en excuses et assura avec sincérité qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès, qu'elle avait juste voulu faire apparaître un Patronus et que ça n'avait encore une fois pas marché, et Mr Lupin la rassura à son tour.

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Je vais venir voir tout à l'heure ce qui ne va pas avec vous !

Réjouie par cette promesse, la brunette attendit sagement, et, au bout de dix minutes, le professeur Lupin arriva enfin. A son approche, la Serdaigle se lança dans une nouvelle tentative pour créer un Patronus, et cette fois-ci, ce furent des bulles de savon qui s'échappèrent du bout de sa baguette magique. Avec un sourire enjoué, comme si elle croyait naïvement avoir fait des progrès, la jeune fille regarda l'enseignant et lui demanda :

- Il est pas trop nul, mon Patronus ?

A côté d'elle, Axelle explosa de rire, faisant disparaître malgré elle la boule indistincte qu'elle avait réussi à créer, et qui ressemblait inexorablement à une patate. Le professeur Lupin, en revanche, se tint le menton, comme s'il se trouvait face à face avec une équation d'Arithmancie telle que cosinus de quatre x plus deux sinus de x fois cosinus de x était égal à zéro.

- C'est bizarre..., constata-t-il. Vous êtes sûre que votre baguette fonctionne ?

- Oui, oui ! certifia Cat. Tenez ! Regardez !

Sur ce, elle se tourna vers Axelle, qui pouffait toujours de rire, et prononça :

- _Jambencoton !_

L'Allemande s'étala violemment par terre, dans un patatras inattendu. Quelques secondes plus tard - le temps pour elle de reprendre ses esprits -, et elle se lança dans des invectives et des menaces de mort éperdues, criant des « Tu me le payeras ! » à Cat, qui continuait de parler au professeur Lupin, comme si de rien n'était.

- Bon, fit ce dernier, en se décontractant un peu, et en rendant un sourire à la brunette. Ce n'est pas grave, si vous n'y arrivez pas ! Le plus important, c'est que vous ayez au moins retenu l'incantation !

- _Patro speronum ! _articula fièrement la Serdaigle.

- Euh...

Au plus grand dam de notre amie, le professeur s'éloigna d'elle, sous prétexte d'aller remettre Axelle sur ses pieds et de prendre des nouvelles de son Patronus, et laissa ainsi Cat sans la moindre garantie d'avoir droit à des cours particuliers.

La brunette devait se l'avouer, elle était un peu fâchée contre lui. Manquait-il à ce point de cœur, pour oser abandonner dans le pétrin une pauvre malheureuse, déjà bien empêtrée ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas lui tendre la main, pour l'aider et la sortir de là, elle qui ne savait même pas prononcer l'incantation du Patronus correctement ? Etait-il assez inconscient, pour refuser de voir qu'une de ses élèves avait des difficultés et un grand besoin d'être secourue par des cours particuliers ?

Non, après tout, il ne fallait pas blâmer Mr Lupin... C'était un professeur très talentueux et à qui la gentillesse ne faisait pas défaut. Il se rendait bien compte que Cat avait quelques problèmes avec le Patronus, mais finalement, n'avait-il pas prévenu ses élèves que la pratique de ce sortilège était particulièrement difficile ? N'avait-il pas prédit, dès le début, que certains Serdaigle auraient du mal avec cette leçon ? A bien y réfléchir, ceux qui parvenaient à créer un Patronus étaient plutôt des miraculés ; Cat, qui n'arrivait à rien, faisait en fait partie de la normalité. Mr Lupin ne s'étonnait donc pas des difficultés que pouvait éprouver la jeune fille, et il ne considérait pas non plus son incapacité à fabriquer un Patronus comme un inconvénient terriblement grave, car, de toute manière, il s'agissait d'un sortilège hors programme. Il allait de soi que conseiller à Cathie Mist des cours de rattrapage avec lui serait tout à fait inutile. Seulement, la jeune fille ne partageait pas cet avis. Alors, si le professeur Lupin ne lui proposait rien à la fin de l'heure, eh bien ce serait elle qui irait le lui demander !

La cloche de neuf heures sonna enfin, et, non sans un pincement au cœur, les Serdaigle cinquième année durent se résoudre à faire disparaître leur Patronus. Ils étaient tous très contents de ce cours, heureux d'avoir réussi à maîtriser un sortilège aussi complexe, et qui leur était jusqu'alors inconnu, heureux d'avoir autant progressé en seulement deux petites semaines, heureux d'avoir tant appris. Certains ne se lassaient pas de regarder leurs animaux argentés se balader à travers la classe, et avaient bien du mal à s'en séparer.

Tel était le cas d'Anna, qui admirait son aigle voler en cercles autour du squelette de dragon accroché au plafond. La pie de Cerise s'était malicieusement posée sur la tête de sa créatrice, et Axelle essayait de se faire à l'idée que son Patronus n'était autre qu'une patate, car elle n'était jamais parvenue à lui donner une forme plus consistante.

Mais le professeur Lupin leur rappelait amicalement qu'il avait un autre cours, après eux, et qu'ils devaient se dépêcher de quitter la salle, pour qu'il puisse réinstaller les tables et les chaises.

- Au revoir ! Et bonnes vacances à tout le monde ! souhaita-t-il à ses élèves, qui quittaient la pièce, tous d'humeur joyeuse.

- Tu as vu mon aigle, comme il est beau ? s'exclama Anna, en enfilant son sac à dos sur ses épaules.

- Oh oui ! Et ma pie ! Comme elle est mignonne ! lança à son tour Cerise, en se joignant avec entrain aux autres Serdaigle, qui sortaient de la salle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Cat ? s'inquiéta alors Axelle, en regardant derrière elle, et en voyant son amie se diriger dans le sens opposé à celui de la sortie (vers le bureau du professeur).

- Euh..., hésita légèrement la nommée, en se retournant vers l'Allemande, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ne m'attendez pas ! Il faut que j'aille dire quelque chose au professeur Lupin !

- Huuummmmm ! fit la blonde, avec un grand sourire baveux, plein de sous-entendus, et des yeux en forme de cœur.

Cat fronça quelque peu les sourcils, face à ce commentaire plutôt mal placé de la part de sa camarade, qui disparut bientôt dans le couloir.

Comme il fallait s'en douter, l'Allemande avait déjà inventé une interprétation pas très nette (et sûrement pas très sérieuse non plus) du « Il faut que j'aille parler au professeur Lupin » de la brunette. Celle-ci devait se méfier... Cela commençait d'abord par des moqueries, cela finissait ensuite par de véritables soupçons... Cat devait rester sur ses gardes, si elle voulait que son amour pour le professeur Lupin demeure un secret.

Oui, mais... Si jamais elle réussissait à obtenir de cet homme qu'il lui offre des cours particuliers ? Qu'allaient penser ses copines, en la voyant quitter tous les soirs la salle commune, à la même heure et à intervalles réguliers, pour se rendre discrètement dans la classe de Défense contre les forces du mal ? Elles allaient se poser mille et une questions, formuler mille et une hypothèses, et forcément en arriver à une seule et même conclusion : celle, bien trop vraie, que Cat était amoureuse de Mr Lupin, et qu'elle avait réussi à s'arranger pour avoir droit à des cours de rattrapage avec lui.

Ou bien pire... Les petites vicieuses, si friandes de potins, pouvaient très bien s'imaginer que ces cours particuliers, entre le professeur Lupin et Cat, étaient plus que particuliers... Que, derrière la porte de la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal, il se passait des choses assez suspectes, limite honteuses, et formellement interdites par le règlement intérieur de Poudlard et par la Loi des sorciers... En se figurant l'élève et son professeur comme des dépravés sexuels, ou bien comme des amants passionnés (ou bien même comme les deux à la fois), Axelle, Cerise et Anna risquaient de les faire expulser tous les deux de l'école ! Ce danger était réel, il n'était pas à prendre à la légère... Alors, Cat était-elle sûre de vouloir ces cours particuliers avec Mr Lupin ?

Comme pour obtenir une réponse à ses doutes, la jeune fille releva la tête, et regarda l'enseignant, qui se trouvait à quelques mètres devant elle. La réponse vint d'elle-même. Oui ! Oui, elle l'aimait, il était beau, il était charmant, elle voulait passer plus de temps avec lui ! Si elle pouvait avoir cette occasion, elle ne devait pas hésiter ! C'était une opportunité inouïe ! Et elle avait fait tant d'efforts pour la faire mûrir ! Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à tendre la main pour la cueillir ! Maintenant, Cat n'avait plus qu'à se jeter à l'eau, tenter sa chance ! Il fallait oser ! Car au moins, lorsqu'elle sortirait de cette salle, elle pourrait en sortir sans se reprocher de ne pas avoir essayé.

Il n'y avait désormais plus que Cat et le professeur Lupin, dans la salle - tous les Serdaigle étaient sortis, et les nouveaux élèves qui devaient entrer attendaient sagement dans le couloir. Visiblement, le sorcier n'avait pas remarqué que la brunette était restée seule dans sa classe : il lui tournait le dos, et se dirigeait lui-même vers son bureau, sans doute pour y prendre sa baguette magique et s'en servir pour faire réapparaître les tables et les chaises de la pièce. Lorsqu'enfin il se retourna, son petit bâton dans sa main, il vit alors que Cat s'approchait de lui.

Comprenant aussitôt que, si son élève avait attendu la sonnerie pour venir lui parler en privé, c'était parce qu'elle avait des problèmes, il s'immobilisa, et observa d'un œil préoccupé la jeune fille qui s'avançait vers lui.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Cathie ? s'inquiéta-t-il, en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, tandis que la brunette se présentait devant lui.

- Euh..., fit celle-ci, un peu perturbée, n'osant pas bien dévisager son prof, de peur de l'être encore plus. C'est-à-dire que...

Elle avait une irrésistible envie de sourire... Sourire, parce que son petit cinéma l'amusait ! Mais surtout, parce qu'elle était contente de se trouver en l'unique présence de celui qu'elle aimait.

- Professeur ! dit-elle alors, raffermie par un soudain élan de volonté, qui lui fit relever la tête, et aventurer son regard jusqu'aux yeux ambrés de Remus Lupin. Vous avez sûrement constaté, depuis quelques jours, un certain relâchement de ma part, en Défense contre les forces du mal...

- Hmmm... Pas tellement, non..., avoua l'enseignant, d'un air perplexe, et en fronçant quelque peu les sourcils. Je crois avoir corrigé votre dernier devoir, et il m'a semblé très bon...

Le cœur de Cat eut un soubresaut de surprise. Vraiment ? Son devoir avait été bon ? Ca, c'était vraiment formidable ! Et en plus, le professeur Lupin le lui annonçait en avant-première, avant même d'avoir fini de corriger les contrôles de ses camarades ! Si ça, ce n'était pas un privilège !

- Je voulais plutôt parler des cours sur les Détraqueurs et sur le Patronus, expliqua la brunette. Ca n'a pas pu vous échapper que je n'y arrivais pas, que je n'y comprenais rien ! J'ai été incapable de faire sortir de la fumée argentée de ma baguette, et aujourd'hui encore, je ne sais toujours pas si les Détraqueurs ont des dents !

- Ah, écoutez, Cathie..., soupira le châtain, d'un air navré. Faire apparaître un Patronus relève presque de l'impossible, pour un sorcier de premier cycle. Que vos camarades y soient arrivés est une prouesse ; mais que vous n'y soyez pas parvenue est tout à fait normal et excusable. Quant aux Détraqueurs, ce sont des créatures complexes, que l'on n'étudie normalement qu'à partir de la septième année. Les cours que je vous ai donnés ces deux dernières semaines sont en fait des cours hors programme. Ce n'est pas grave si vous y avez éprouvé quelques difficultés. Rassurez-vous, je ne mettrai pas une mauvaise appréciation sur votre bulletin, simplement parce que vous n'avez pas réussi à créer un Patronus ! Le plus important, c'est que vous assimiliez correctement les cours qui sont au programme... Et ça, je ne doute pas que c'est ce que vous faites déjà !

La jeune fille rougit. L'homme dont elle était folle amoureuse lui faisait un compliment ! C'était presque trop !

- Peut-être..., dit-elle, un peu confuse. Mais seulement... Ca m'embête quand même d'avoir autant raté ce Patronus... Je me suis sentie tellement nulle... J'aurais beaucoup aimé le réussir... Surtout que, d'après la seule chose que j'ai pu retenir, il s'agit d'un sortilège très utile, qui me permettrait de me défendre contre les Détraqueurs qui me posent problème...

- Vous avez des problèmes avec les Détraqueurs ? répéta Mr Lupin, un brin soucieux.

Intérieurement, Cat se mordit les doigts de devoir mentir aussi lâchement à celui qu'elle aimait. Par sa faute, Mr Lupin s'inquiétait pour rien.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle malgré tout, je me suis plusieurs fois sentie incommodée par les Détraqueurs. La première fois, ça s'est passé dans le Poudlard Express, lorsqu'ils ont arrêté le train et qu'ils sont venus inspecter les cabines : je me suis trouvée très mal à l'aise, j'ai été prise de nausée, je ne voyais plus rien... Quelques jours plus tard, en octobre, la même chose m'est arrivée, alors que je visitais Pré-au-lard avec mes copines... J'ai ressenti les mêmes sensations, mais en pire : cette fois-ci, je me suis évanouie, et on a dû me ramener d'urgence à l'infirmerie de l'école. Depuis, je n'ose même plus retourner à Pré-au-lard... Je ne sais pas pourquoi les Détraqueurs m'affectent à ce point - peut-être que je suis trop fragile ou trop sensible -, mais j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose pour les repousser... Vos cours sur la pratique du Patronus étaient pour moi une bonne occasion d'y arriver, et pourtant, j'ai lamentablement laissé passer cette occasion, en échouant à tous les essais que j'ai pu faire... Je m'en veux... J'aurais dû m'appliquer un peu plus... Si seulement je pouvais avoir droit à une seconde chance... Vous..., hésita alors la brunette, car elle sentait que c'était le moment crucial, celui où elle allait demander au professeur Lupin pratiquement l'impossible. Vous pourriez peut-être me donner des cours de rattrapage...

- Hmmm..., réfléchit l'enseignant, d'un air perplexe. Vous voulez des cours particuliers ? Avec moi ?

- Euh... Oui, si possible..., répondit Cat, en rougissant terriblement, car elle avait l'impression que Mr Lupin avait vu clair derrière son petit numéro. Je pense qu'avec des cours particuliers, j'y arriverai mieux... Je serai plus au calme, moins stressée... Vous savez, c'est peut-être ça qui m'a déconcentrée, durant cette semaine : devoir subir la pression d'une trentaine d'élèves autour de moi, me dire qu'il ne me restait plus que dix minutes avant la sonnerie pour faire quelques derniers essais...

- Peut-être, mais êtes-vous sûre que vous allez y arriver, cette fois-ci ?

- Je vous jure que je ferai de mon mieux ! promit la jeune fille, d'une façon résolue. Je ne veux pas vous faire perdre votre temps.

- Oui, car je risque d'avoir beaucoup de travail à la rentrée...

- Et pendant les vacances ?

- Vous voulez travailler pendant les vacances ? sursauta Mr Lupin.

- Moi, ça ne me pose pas de problèmes...

- Vous peut-être, mais... Et que comptez-vous que je vous apprenne, au juste, pendant ces cours particuliers ?

- Eh bien, la même chose que vous nous avez apprise durant ces deux dernières semaines ! répondit Cat, non sans avoir remarqué le brutal changement de conversation, qui laissait sous-entendre que le professeur avait du mal à accepter de sacrifier ses vacances. Ou si tout cela vous semble un peu long, vous pouvez mettre de côté les cours sur les Détraqueurs, et simplement m'apprendre à créer un Patronus. Je pense que c'est ça le plus important. Je vous assure, encore une fois, que je me sens prête à le réussir, cette fois-ci ! Peut-être même que si vous amenez un Détraqueur, je pourrai essayer de le repousser avec succès !

- Là, vous m'en demandez de trop, protesta Mr Lupin. Vous savez bien qu'il m'est impossible d'amener un vrai Détraqueur à l'intérieur de l'école...

- Oui, ça je sais ! coupa Cat. Mais vous pouvez utiliser un épouvantard, à la place ! Au moment de le faire sortir de sa cachette, je penserai bien fort à un Détraqueur, et l'épouvantard se transformera.

Pour toute réponse, le sorcier se contenta de sourire, amusé par l'ingéniosité de son élève.

- Mais avant d'affronter l'épouvantard, prévint-il tout de même, il vous faudra d'abord réussir un Patronus !

- Bien sûr ! consentit Cat.

Puis, quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent, avant que la brunette n'ose reprendre la parole.

- A... Alors ? Vous êtes d'accord ?

- Hmmm... Je réfléchis...

- ...

- Je ne sais pas si j'aurai suffisamment de temps, durant les vacances, pour vous donner des cours particuliers..., avoua finalement l'enseignant.

- Oh, s'il vous plaît, monsieur ! J'en ai tellement besoin ! (à cet instant, Cat se demanda si elle avait bien fait de sortir cette phrase, car elle avait un léger double sens). S'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie !

- J'aurai beaucoup de devoirs à corriger..., continua Mr Lupin, non sans un petit sourire, car il commençait à trouver drôles les supplications de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci hésita en effet à se jeter à genoux, pour pouvoir mieux implorer son professeur, voire lui embrasser les chaussures, mais finalement, elle lui lança :

- Si vous voulez, je peux vous payer ! Il me reste quelques Mornilles, dans mon sac à dos !

Le professeur Lupin se mit à rire de bon cœur, visiblement charmé par tant d'innocence.

- Non, non ! Ce n'est pas la peine ! parvint-il à dire, entre deux rires.

Cat se demanda alors s'il préférait qu'elle le paye autrement... Mais l'homme répondit bientôt :

- Allez, c'est d'accord, je veux bien vous aider...

- C'est... C'est vrai ? demanda la brunette, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Oui, oui, j'accepte de vous donner des cours particuliers pendant les vacances. Mais sachez qu'à la rentrée, je ne pourrai plus vous en donner, j'aurai trop de travail.

- D'accord ! répondit notre amie, dont le cœur tambourinait à présent à cent à l'heure, tant elle était émue, et dont le sourire se faisait de plus en plus large, tant elle pensait rêver.

- Mercredi soir, à huit heures, ça vous va ?

- C'est parfait !

- Pour le lieu d'entraînement, nous pourrons aller dans la salle d'Histoire de la magie : elle est suffisamment grande pour permettre la pratique du Patronus.

- Très bien ! répondit joyeusement la jeune fille, en notant toutes ces précieuses informations dans sa tête, même si elle était sûre de s'en souvenir encore dans dix ans. Merci beaucoup, professeur ! Merci !

Cat était tellement heureuse, qu'elle en oublia le désir qu'elle aurait pu avoir d'embrasser Mr Lupin sur les joues, pour le remercier encore plus vivement. Tout ce qu'elle fit fut de lui dire : « A mercredi, alors ! », puis elle opéra un rapide demi-tour sur elle-même, et s'élança à travers la salle, son sac ballottant avec fracas dans son dos. Le bonheur la submergeait à tel point qu'elle aurait pu faire des bonds partout dans la pièce ! Elle avait rendez-vous avec Mr Lupin ! Elle allait avoir un cours particulier avec lui ! Elle qui en avait tellement rêvé, sans pour autant laisser son imagination divaguer plus loin qu'elle ne le devait, sachant après tout qu'un cours particulier avec Mr Lupin était impossible pour elle, et que cela ne servait à rien de se complaire dans des choses irréelles... La voilà qui, maintenant, avait un rendez-vous avec son prof adoré, pour qu'il lui apprenne personnellement à créer un Patronus ! Il n'y avait pas de mot pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait !

Lorsqu'elle atteignit la porte de la salle, et qu'elle aperçut les Poufsouffle première année qui patientaient toujours sagement dans le couloir, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Mr Lupin, pour le remercier du regard.

L'enseignant, lui, lui fit un petit sourire en coin, qui souleva le bord de sa moustache, et alors Cat sentit une étrange complicité s'installer entre elle et lui.


	20. Le cours particulier

**Chapitre 20  
**_Le cours particulier_

Dans un état d'engouement indescriptible, Cat frappa énergiquement à la porte - déjà fermée - de la salle de Sortilèges. Malgré les dix minutes de retard avec lesquelles elle arrivait, le professeur l'accueillit comme si la sonnerie venait à peine de retentir, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'allégresse de la jeune fille. Celle-ci débordait de joie, ce phénomène était clairement visible sur son visage : elle avait un sourire de la taille d'une grosse banane, qui étirait ses lèvres ; elle avait des yeux étincelants comme des lanternes, qui se représentaient déjà la scène du rendez-vous avec Remus Lupin. Ses joues, gonflées par la jubilation, avaient gardé leur teint rose initialement apparu lorsqu'elle était allée parler au professeur Lupin.

Ses amies étaient plutôt surprises de la retrouver ainsi transformée, elle qui, dix minutes plus tôt, tirait une de ces têtes, parce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à produire un Patronus... Mais elles eurent encore plus de raisons d'être étonnées lorsque la brunette réussit du premier coup, et à la perfection, le sortilège de Floraison étudié en classe. Cette facilité avec laquelle elle venait d'accomplir cet exploit la fit rire, et elle continua sa pratique en enchaînant des essais tous aussi prodigieux les uns que les autres.

- Et ben dis donc..., commenta Axelle, impressionnée, tandis que le professeur Flitwick accordait dix points à Serdaigle. Par rapport à ton Patronus de tout à l'heure, c'est le chour et la nuit...

Il fallait croire que la perspective d'avoir un cours particulier avec Mr Lupin aidait à accomplir des performances scolaires...

* * *

Le soir venu, cependant, la brunette devint un peu plus sérieuse. Alors que ses copines étaient à leur tour transportées par des réjouissances (celles d'être enfin en vacances) et qu'elles parcouraient les couloirs du troisième étage en exécutant une farandole, pour Cat, l'heure était grave. Elle devait parler à Vince.

- Tu veux que je te serve d'alibi ? s'écria Coincoin, que Cat avait amené jusqu'au corridor désert leur servant habituellement de lieu de rencontre.

- Je ne peux pas faire autrement ! se justifia la jeune fille. Quand Axelle, Cerise et Anna vont me voir partir de la salle commune à huit heures du soir, elles vont forcément me demander où je vais !

- Tu n'as qu'à leur dire la vérité... Que tu vas voir Mr...

- Je ne peux pas ! s'exclama vivement Cat. Elles se feraient des idées ! Non, il faut que je leur dise que j'ai rendez-vous avec toi, comme à chaque mardi...

- En quelque sorte, tu te sers de moi, n'est-ce pas ? conclut le châtain, d'un air sceptique. Tu m'utilises pour pouvoir aller voir ton prof...

- ... Tu es fâché ? demanda la jeune fille, d'une voix penaude.

- Disons que je préférerais que tu dises à tes copines que tu as rendez-vous avec moi, pour _effectivement_ avoir rendez-vous avec moi... Et non pas pour me laisser de côté au profit de ton prof...

- Je dois te confier que j'ai déjà prétexté plusieurs fois à mes copines que j'avais rendez-vous avec toi, alors que j'allais espionner Mr Lupin à la place...

- Hmmm... Le commencement des aveux ? ironisa Vince, avec un demi-rictus.

- S'il te plaît... Au moins, cette fois, tu ne peux pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu...

- Attends ! Si tu m'as prévenu aujourd'hui que tu comptais m'utiliser comme alibi, c'est pour être sûre que mercredi soir je n'irai pas me montrer aux yeux de tes copines et casser ton excuse.

- Dois-je comprendre que c'est ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas me trahir, en restant, mercredi soir, dans la salle commune, et en disant à Axelle et aux autres que tu n'étais pas au courant que tu avais un rendez-vous avec moi ?

- Ecoute, je veux bien accepter de me cacher pour toi, mais tu as pensé à ce que je vais faire, durant tout ce temps où tu seras avec ton prof ?

- Surtout, ne prends pas ta cape d'invisibilité pour venir nous voir ! lança la Serdaigle, car cette idée paranoïaque fut la première à lui venir en tête.

- Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas ! fit Coincoin, comme si cette pensée ne lui aurait jamais traversé l'esprit. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de regarder ce que vous faites...

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? sursauta la jeune fille, déjà sur la défensive.

- Je n'insinue rien, répondit platement le Serdaigle - ce qui laissait presque entendre le contraire. Non, je crois que j'irai me baigner au grand lac, sous ma forme de canard, comme je le fais tous les vendredis soirs...

Devant l'état songeur de Vince, Cat fixa son ami d'un regard quelque peu inquiet, prête à lui demander : « T'es sûr ? » (ce qu'elle s'abstint pourtant de faire). Quelques secondes plus tard, et les deux compagnons se quittèrent, la brunette s'en allant de son côté légèrement perturbée. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en Vince et qu'elle ne le croyait pas lorsqu'il disait qu'il n'allait pas la trahir. Mais elle avait peur qu'un zeste de jalousie ne se soit développé en lui.

* * *

Le mercredi 24 février sembla mettre une éternité à arriver. Pour tuer le temps, Cat se lança à corps perdu dans ses devoirs, et tandis que ses trois copines vaquaient à d'autres occupations un peu moins studieuses (comme aux désoeuvrements dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, ou aux promenades dans la cour enneigée de Poudlard), le travail de la brunette lui permettait d'oublier sa trop grande hâte de revoir le professeur Lupin en cours particulier.

Enfin, de manière inexorable, le jour J pointa le bout de son nez, et au petit matin, lorsque Cat s'éveilla faiblement, elle se demanda si tout cela était bien réel, si ce soir elle allait vraiment se retrouver en tête à tête avec Mr Lupin, dans une classe déserte. Dès qu'elle sortit de son lit, une contraction vint se loger dans le creux de son estomac et ne la quitta pas de la journée. Pour faire passer cette étrange douleur, la brunette se remit au boulot, mais à la fin de la matinée, elle termina la totalité des exercices qu'elle avait à faire pour les vacances, et se demanda comment elle allait bien pouvoir s'occuper pour patienter jusqu'à vingt heures. Elle décida finalement de consacrer son après-midi à la révision de ses leçons, jugeant que cela allait certainement l'aider à calmer son mal de ventre persistant. Mais rien n'y fit, et plus les heures passèrent, plus ce nœud dans son estomac se resserra.

Bientôt la jeune fille comprit que cela était dû au stress. Elle était nerveuse ; à vrai dire, elle avait du mal à apprendre ses cours ; elle appréhendait. Avait-elle peur de ce soir ? De se retrouver toute seule en la présence de Remus Lupin ? Non, elle n'avait pas peur... Mais elle ne savait pas comment tout cela allait se dérouler. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait dire, l'attitude qu'elle allait avoir vis-à-vis de lui, si elle allait en faire trop ou pas assez, si elle allait profiter suffisamment de ce moment passé avec lui... Car ce n'était pas rien : elle allait, pour la première fois de sa vie, passer quelques heures rien qu'avec l'homme qu'elle aimait ! L'homme qu'elle aimait ! Pour la première fois de sa vie ! C'était un événement qu'elle redoutait, mais qu'elle désirait terriblement en même temps.

* * *

A l'heure du dîner, la tension était à son comble. Cat, installée à la table des Serdaigle, tentait de manger son cordon bleu de la manière la plus correcte possible, mais elle était en vérité au paroxysme de l'anxiété. Ses mains tremblaient à tel point que la malheureuse n'arrivait à mettre qu'une bouchée sur deux dans sa cavité buccale, et que sa fourchette glissait de ses doigts à un rythme effréné (sans compter les dangereux dérapages de son couteau, qui contribuaient à la projection de ses petits pois sur une distance record de un mètre cinquante). Anna interprétait ces symptômes comme les prémices de la maladie de Parkinson, Axelle s'amusait à compter le nombre de fois que la brunette faisait tomber ses couverts (« Et de treize ! »).

Cette dernière ne cessait de jeter des regards sur sa droite : l'absence de Vince confortait l'idée qu'il était déjà sorti du château, pour aller prendre un bain au grand lac ; un peu plus loin, dans le fond de la salle, la présence de Mr Lupin à la table des profs la rassurait : il était toujours là, il n'avait sûrement pas oublié le rendez-vous. Mais bientôt, l'enseignant se leva de sa chaise, et le choc fut tel pour Cat, que le morceau de tarte aux pommes qu'elle tenait dans la main s'effondra d'un bloc dans son assiette, et qu'il ne lui resta plus que la croûte entre les doigts. Là-bas, le professeur enlevait par de rapides coups de mains les miettes de pain sur son pantalon, saluait amicalement ses collègues et se dirigeait vers la petite porte de sortie dissimulée près de la table des enseignants.

Après s'être momentanément glacé, le cœur de Cat tambourinait à présent à tout rompre. Il s'en allait ! Mr Lupin s'en allait ! Cela voulait dire que c'était l'heure ! Qu'il était bientôt vingt heures et qu'il allait préparer la salle d'Histoire de la magie ! Que Cat devait y aller, elle aussi ! Qu'elle devait sortir de table ! Tout de suite !

Déterminée, la Serdaigle se leva sans prévenir, si brusquement que ses cuisses se cognèrent contre le rebord de la table, faisant sursauter son assiette et disséminant le restant de ses petits pois.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda Cerise.

- J'ai, euuuuuh... rendez-vous avec Vince ! mentit Cat, avant de se retourner pour enjamber le banc.

Son pied droit fut le premier à s'accrocher sous le meuble de bois, et la jeune fille passa par-dessus à une vitesse fulgurante, basculant tête en avant, et s'écrasant face contre terre. A cet instant, elle se demanda si elle allait réussir à se rendre au cours particulier de Remus Lupin en un seul morceau...

* * *

C'était effrayant combien une simple porte pouvait susciter autant de terreur et d'envie à la fois. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que la porte de la salle d'Histoire de la magie puisse lui faire cet effet-là ! Et pourtant, elle se tenait face à elle, face à cette misérable planche de bois, et son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Son incapacité à le contrôler était incroyable, et elle se disait que, si elle ne se décidait pas à faire quelque chose, elle allait certainement mourir d'une crise cardiaque ici même, sur le seuil de cette porte, et le professeur Lupin risquerait d'être le principal suspect. Pour lui éviter la prison d'Azkaban, Cat se résolut à frapper, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Mais avant, il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle reprenne son souffle. Après tout, ce n'était rien ! Un cours particulier, à huit heures du soir, et avec le prof dont elle était amoureuse, c'était tout à fait banal ! La brunette se détendit, observa distraitement les deux bouts du couloir désert dans lequel elle se trouvait, comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle faisait simplement la queue devant une boutique de fruits et légumes à forte clientèle, et, profitant de cet instant d'apaisement et d'insouciance, avant que l'angoisse ne revienne, elle se surprit elle-même en cognant trois fois son index contre le bois de la porte. La plus douce et la plus adorable des voix lui répondit de l'intérieur.

- Entrez, Cathie !

Et alors la jeune fille sentit le nœud qu'elle avait dans son estomac se desserrer automatiquement, plus aucun mal de ventre, plus rien, seulement un bien-être, une liberté et une légèreté retrouvés. Certes, lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, elle se demanda furtivement comment Mr Lupin avait pu savoir que c'était elle, Cathie, qui avait frappé, mais cette interrogation s'effaça bien vite à la vue de l'aimable visage de l'homme qui l'attendait. En le voyant, la jeune fille sentit sa timidité s'évanouir, et laisser place à une aisance formidable. Ainsi s'approcha-t-elle de lui, tout sourire, comme une abeille joyeuse à l'idée d'avoir retrouvé sa pâquerette favorite, volant vers elle avec allégresse, tandis que le professeur Lupin, assis sur le bord d'une table d'élève, au milieu de la classe, rangeait dans sa poche un petit bout de papier.

Il était vêtu de ses habits ordinaires de prof en congés (ou prof en week-end), bref : de prof au repos. Il avait quitté sa vieille robe de sorcier, et avait troqué sa veste contre un cardigan gris, boutonné sur le devant. Ses chaussures noires à lacets avaient également été remplacées par d'autres en cuir marron. A part ça, son apparence vestimentaire n'avait pas vraiment changé : sa cravate était toujours là, sa chemise aussi (encore heureux), bon... évidemment, son pantalon brun aussi, et pour le reste, Cat n'irait pas vérifier. Le voir ainsi de près, habillé de ses vêtements communs, charmait la jeune fille, et suscitait paradoxalement sa curiosité.

Elle le découvrait dépourvu de sa coquille hermétique de prof, celle que lui fournissait habituellement sa tenue professionnelle très sérieuse : son fameux costard-cravate. Ce soir, il n'avait plus cette protection, et l'accoutrement presque banal qu'il portait lui conférait une certaine fragilité, et en même temps donnait à Cat un sentiment de proximité. Finalement, elle et lui n'étaient pas si différents : au-delà de la barrière élève-enseignant, ils restaient tous les deux des êtres humains, plongés ensemble dans la même histoire : celle de la vie.

Notre amie, elle, avait choisi de se présenter au rendez-vous vêtue d'un débardeur couleur lavande, d'un jean bleu et de ses grosses baskets kaki. Même si le haut pouvait paraître un peu léger, elle n'avait pu se résigner à enfiler un pull, car ce simple vêtement l'aurait étouffée de chaleur, et elle s'attendait d'ailleurs à sentir la température augmenter en la présence unique du professeur Lupin, de même qu'avec les exercices pratiques qu'il lui réservait. Elle avait cependant veillé à ce que son débardeur ne soit pas trop décolleté, afin de ne point laisser croire à Mr Lupin qu'elle venait ici pour autre chose que pour un cours de rattrapage en Défense contre les forces du mal. Au final, cette tenue lui semblait tout à fait correcte et acceptable : ni trop désinvolte, ni trop stricte (elle aurait encore pu se ramener dans son uniforme de Serdaigle, mais alors le professeur Lupin l'aurait regardée d'un œil dubitatif).

- Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il en se levant de sa table. Nous allons nous entraîner dans une autre salle, adjacente à celle-ci. Suivez-moi !

Cat s'inquiéta alors légèrement. Mr Lupin n'avait-il pas initialement dit qu'ils s'exerceraient ici, dans la salle d'Histoire de la magie ? Pourquoi préférait-il soudain changer d'endroit ? Pourquoi voulait-il l'emmener autre part, dans une pièce apparemment recluse ? Avait-il une mauvaise idée derrière la tête ? En fait, à bien y penser, Cat ne le connaissait pas autant que ça... Dès lors, elle avait le choix : soit lui emboîter le pas, soit lui dire : « Non merci, finalement je préfère m'en aller ». En somme, tout dépendait de la confiance qu'elle accordait au professeur Lupin. Alors, avait-elle confiance en lui, ou pas ?

Mais... Bien sûr qu'elle avait confiance en lui ! Franchement ! La question ne se posait même pas ! Mr Lupin était quelqu'un de droit, de bon, cela se voyait, cela se sentait dès les premiers instants où on le côtoyait, ce n'était pas un pervers. L'idée qu'il puisse profiter de ce cours particulier pour porter quelque atteinte à son élève était complètement inimaginable. C'était évident qu'il n'allait pas lui faire de mal !

Aussi Cat chassa-t-elle cette pensée totalement saugrenue de sa tête, et s'empressa-t-elle de suivre son bien-aimé, en toute sécurité, et avec un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le fond de la classe, passèrent à côté du bureau du professeur Binns, et s'engagèrent dans les escaliers montants du coin droit de la salle, ceux que la brunette avait toujours observés d'un œil curieux durant ses cours très ennuyeux d'Histoire de la magie, en se demandant jusqu'où ils pouvaient bien mener. Eh bien, elle allait le savoir dès à présent !

C'était Mr Lupin qui la conduisait ! Mr Lupin, qui la précédait dans la montée des escaliers, qui lui tournait le dos, et qui grimpait les marches juste devant elle, à quelques centimètres de son nez. Certes, avec ces deux marches d'écart qui la séparaient de lui, la jeune fille se trouvait plutôt bien placée pour pouvoir regarder ses fesses. Mais cela la gênait d'abuser ainsi de lui à son insu, et elle préférait de loin admirer sa carrure, même si pour cela elle devait lever la tête. La largeur de son dos était raisonnable, et lui conférait une certaine force ; ses épaules étaient bien taillées. Vraiment, cette carrure si belle, c'était bien là le symbole d'une virilité, c'était bien là ce qui le rendait si masculin.

Car oui ! C'était un homme, un homme accompli, un adulte, dont l'unique présence suscitait l'attention la plus entière de Cat, et qui lui-même ne s'occupait que d'elle. Notre amie avait une chance inouïe de se retrouver en tête à tête avec un aussi bel homme !

L'endroit où ils arrivèrent éveilla immédiatement la surprise et la curiosité de la brunette. C'était un grand balcon, qui donnait une vue plongeante sur une salle des plus singulières : une pièce circulaire, aux murs recouverts d'immenses étagères noires, toutes remplies d'objets divers et poussiéreux. Au centre, un sol était surélevé par rapport à l'autre, par l'intermédiaire de quelques marches. Sur cette sorte de large piédestal, se dressaient quatre gros piliers de pierre, qui devaient certainement monter jusqu'à un plafond que Cat ne pouvait apercevoir. A côté de ces colonnes antiques, étaient installées des bougies (hmmm, romantique !), dont la cire avait été remplacée par ce qui ressemblait à un morceau de colonne vertébrale de dragon. Enfin, à proximité de l'une des chandelles, se trouvait un coffre de bois. Plutôt inquiétant, comme coffre, car il était victime de violents soubresauts...

- C'est un épouvantard, qu'il y a dedans, expliqua le professeur Lupin, qui avait remarqué la petite lueur d'interrogation flottant sur le visage de Cat. Je l'ai trouvé caché dans ce coffre, qui traînait dans cette pièce même. Comme l'objet est assez lourd, je n'ai pas eu le courage de le transporter jusqu'à la classe d'Histoire de la magie, c'est pourquoi j'ai préféré le laisser là, et vous faire venir ici.

- C'est si lourd que ça, un épouvantard ? questionna notre amie, avec un air plein de crédulité.

- Non ! rigola Mr Lupin. C'est la malle qui est lourde ! Un épouvantard, lorsqu'il n'est pas transformé, n'a aucune masse !

- Ah ! sourit la brunette, tout en prenant plaisir à voir Remus Lupin rire grâce à elle. Je comprends ! Moi aussi, j'ai parfois du mal à soulever mon chat : il fait dix kilos, c'est pire qu'une enclume ! Alors ce coffre, je ne pense pas que je serais parvenue à le détacher du sol, moi non plus.

- Surtout qu'en ce moment je suis suffisamment fatigué..., avoua le châtain.

Notre amie le scruta alors avec un regard à la fois navré et compatissant. C'était vrai qu'il avait l'air épuisé : sa figure était redevenue plus blanche que d'habitude, ses cernes noirs étaient réapparus sous ses yeux. Tout cela, Cat le savait, c'était la conséquence de l'approche de la pleine lune : dans quatre jours seulement, elle se manifestait. Cela avait ses répercussions sur les loups-garous.

Mais tout de même, Mr Lupin devait faire attention à ce qu'il disait ! Certes, la jeune fille qu'il avait en face de lui était déjà au courant de son statut de loup-garou et s'était formellement engagée à ne rien dire à personne - il n'y avait donc aucun risque avec elle. Mais si ç'avait été quelqu'un d'autre - quelqu'un ne connaissant pas l'état particulier de Mr Lupin -, à l'écoute des confessions de ce dernier à propos de sa certaine fatigue, ce quelqu'un se serait posé des questions, et, dans le cas où il aurait deviné le mal réel dont souffrait l'enseignant, il aurait été moins sûr qu'il ne le répète pas à son entourage. Mr Lupin devait donc être prudent, en dépit de sa petite innocence qui le poussait à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et qui le rendait en fait si attachant.

Cat ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle découvre son secret. Cat ne voulait pas que son professeur préféré ait des problèmes. Enfin, le fait qu'il lui confie son état de santé la touchait beaucoup. Elle se sentait encore plus concernée par son bien-être, et voulait à tout prix trouver une solution pour lui faire regagner un peu de forces.

- Pendant les vacances, vous allez pouvoir vous reposer un peu..., tenta-t-elle.

- Oui, je vais essayer..., dit-il.

Sur ce, il convia la Serdaigle à rejoindre la salle du bas, en empruntant les escaliers descendants qui se trouvaient à leur droite.

- Je ne vous promets pas que vous pourrez affronter l'épouvantard dès ce premier cours, expliqua le sorcier, en s'approchant tranquillement du coffre de bois, hermétiquement fermé par plusieurs verrous. Il vous faudra d'abord réussir à produire un Patronus convenable.

- D'accord ! acquiesça la brunette, tout en regardant d'un œil un peu inquiet son prof s'asseoir sur la malle dans laquelle était caché l'épouvantard.

Bizarrement, l'objet cessa de bouger et Mr Lupin resta assis dessus comme s'il s'était agi d'un meuble tout à fait banal.

- Vous êtes prête ? demanda-t-il alors.

Cat sursauta légèrement de surprise. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que l'exercice commence dès les premières secondes, mais elle répondit par un « Oui ! » bien affirmé. Après tout, qu'avait-elle espéré qu'ils fassent, tous les deux, avant de s'entraîner ? Rien ! Rien du tout, voyons !

- Bien, fit l'enseignant, sortant subitement l'élève de sa rêverie pas très catholique. Fermez les yeux...

- Hein ? s'étrangla Cat.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! C'est simplement pour vous aider à vous concentrer.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui, oui !

Contre toute attente, la jeune fille ferma les yeux... Mais elle n'était pas très à l'aise ! Avec Remus Lupin qui était devant elle, mais qu'elle ne pouvait voir... Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Aucun mal, c'était certain. Même s'il était un loup-garou, Cat se sentait en sûreté avec lui. De toute manière, si elle percevait un petit souffle chaud près de son nez et de sa bouche, cela voulait dire que le professeur Lupin s'était un peu trop rapproché d'elle, et qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser... Que devait-elle faire, dans ce cas ? Ouvrir les yeux, ou bien...

- Concentrez-vous, résonna la voix de Mr Lupin, à quelques mètres de notre amie, ce qui assura à celle-ci que l'enseignant n'avait pas quitté son siège (ouf !).

Que venait-il de dire, à l'instant ? Ah oui ! C'était vrai ! Il fallait qu'elle se concentre (et sur _autre chose _que sur un éventuel baiser avec Mr Lupin !).

- Explorez votre passé, et cherchez-y un souvenir heureux...

La brunette remonta alors le temps, passant en revue les moments mémorables de sa vie, s'arrêtant au jour miraculeux où elle avait trouvé dans un magasin de musique de l'Allée des Embrumes le tout premier album de Avada Kedavra (« Ecchymose ») pour seulement vingt Gallions. D'accord, elle n'avait pas été très fière d'avoir dû pousser ses recherches jusqu'à un quartier aussi mal famé, fréquenté par une majorité de Mages Noirs, mais cela avait tout de même valu le coup (avec la photo en gros plan du torse nu du chanteur figurant comme pochette, c'était sûr que cela avait valu le coup !), et même que Cat avait fait des bonds de joie hystériques dans toute la boutique, en brandissant le CD au-dessus de sa tête. Bon, alors, sans trop d'hésitations...

- Vous avez votre souvenir ? questionna Mr Lupin.

Notre amie acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête.

- Laissez-le vous pénétrer.

« Me quoi ? » s'interloqua la jeune fille, en son for intérieur et avant que ses joues ne s'enflamment d'elles-mêmes. Oh ! Quel esprit mal placé, franchement ! Mais le professeur Lupin pouvait lui aussi faire des efforts et choisir un vocabulaire au sens un peu moins ambigu !

- Perdez-vous en lui.

« Me perdre en vous, monsieur ? Bien volontiers. Je pourrais même m'abandonner dans vos bras... »

- Oubliez tout le reste.

« Mais je ne pourrais vous oublier »

- Et prononcez l'incantation...

« Ah ! Attention ! Ca y est ! Les choses plus dures commencent ! Ressaisis-toi, Cat, et ouvre en grand tes oreilles ! »

- _Spero patronum_, prononça Mr Lupin, dans un chuchotement infiniment doux et réconfortant, qui fit frémir Cat d'émotions. Vous êtes prête à vous entraîner avec une baguette ?

- Euh... Oui ! bredouilla la brunette, encore un peu troublée par l'agréable murmure du professeur Lupin, et plongeant une main dans la poche de son jean, pour en sortir sa baguette.

- Vous pouvez rouvrir les yeux ! ajouta l'enseignant, non sans un petit sourire.

- Ah ! fit Cat, en soulevant subitement ses paupières (un peu plus et elle était partie pour passer toute la soirée les yeux fermés).

Le professeur Lupin apparut dans son champ de vision au moment même où il se leva de son coffre. Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon brun, il avança paisiblement vers elle, et notre amie ne put résister à la tentation de le regarder s'approcher.

- On y va ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

- Oui !

- Bien, dans ce cas... Levez votre baguette. Et pensez très fort à votre souvenir. Quand vous vous sentez prête, prononcez l'incantation...

- _Spero patronum !_

- C'est ça, approuva l'adulte avec un sourire.

- Mais... Ca n'a pas marché ? s'étonna la brunette, en examinant nerveusement le bout de sa baguette.

- Ah ? Parce que vous venez d'essayer ?

- Ben oui ! répondit Cat, qui conservait une moue de perplexité. Bon, tant pis ! Je réessaye !

- Oui. Essayez peut-être de vous concentrer un peu plus sur votre souvenir, conseilla Mr Lupin.

- D'accord, consentit la jeune fille, non sans jeter un regard suspicieux à l'homme qui se tenait à sa droite.

Avait-il remarqué qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de le dévisager, au détriment même de la concentration dont elle devait faire preuve si elle voulait réussir son Patronus ? Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas bien évident, de fixer toute son attention sur un souvenir lointain, en sachant que l'homme pour qui son cœur battait si fort se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle avait envie de se retourner, de l'admirer à nouveau, de laisser tomber le passé et de profiter du présent.

- _Spero patronum ! _s'écria-t-elle enfin.

Un petit filet de fumée argentée sortit alors du bout de sa baguette magique et se répandit lentement dans les airs, comme la fumée d'une cigarette mal éteinte.

- Ouaaah ! Vous avez vu ? bondit Cat. J'ai réussi ! C'est incroyable ! J'ai réussi !

- Ne vous enthousiasmez pas trop..., la calma cependant Mr Lupin. Ce Patronus était loin d'être consistant...

- Bien sûr, mais je ne peux pas réussir du premier coup ! se défendit la brunette.

- C'est votre deuxième essai, notifia l'enseignant. Sans compter tous ceux que vous avez faits en classe la semaine dernière... Je me demande juste si vous choisissez des souvenirs suffisamment heureux...

- Je vous assure que celui que j'ai choisi est un très bon souvenir !

- Vous pouvez me le dire ?

- Oui ! s'exclama Cat. J'ai pensé au jour où je me suis acheté le tout premier album de Avada Kedavra ! ... Euh..., hésita-t-elle soudain, se rendant compte qu'elle devait certainement parler un charabia incompréhensible aux oreilles de Mr Lupin - c'était pourtant la première fois qu'elle évoquait sa passion à l'homme qu'elle aimait. C'est un groupe de métal... Vous connaissez ?

- Non...

- C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très connu, avoua-t-elle. A part par ceux qui connaissent...

Cette fois, le visage de Cat vira au rouge pivoine, une goutte de sueur glissa sur sa tempe, et ses yeux se dirigèrent irrémédiablement vers les escaliers de la salle, qui faisaient désormais office de sortie de secours : ce qu'elle racontait était _vraiment _incompréhensible !

- Connu ou pas, reprit le professeur Lupin, je ne pense pas que ce souvenir soit suffisamment fort. Vous pourriez en choisir un autre ?

- Je vais essayer..., concéda la brunette, tout en baissant la tête, un peu déçue d'abandonner un tel souvenir, et pas vraiment sûre d'en trouver un aussi beau.

- Prenez votre temps, la rassura le châtain.

Gardant la tête baissée et les sourcils légèrement froncés, la jeune fille tenta d'oublier définitivement la présence à proximité de son professeur, pour privilégier sa réflexion. Si elle ne faisait pas un peu d'efforts, Remus Lupin et elle en auraient pour toute la nuit (pas que cela dérange particulièrement Cat, bien au contraire, mais cela risquait d'embêter Mr Lupin, surtout si celui-ci était fatigué). Alors, si elle ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression de perdre son temps, elle devait faire tout son possible pour trouver une autre réminiscence, plus efficace.

Mais que diable y avait-il de mieux que Avada Kedavra ? Cat avait beau faire des fouilles archéologiques dans son passé, remonter jusqu'au jour où elle se voyait avaler (de travers) ses toutes premières pâtes au gratin, aucun souvenir ne lui semblait plus approprié que le précédent pour réaliser un Patronus.

Il lui fallait quelque chose de fort, quelque chose de puissant... Mais elle avait le sentiment que tout ce dont elle disposait dans le genre, c'était ce simple souvenir, et qu'après tout, s'il n'avait pas fonctionné, c'était sans doute à cause de Mr Lupin. Même en cet instant qui lui avait demandé sa concentration la plus sérieuse, elle s'était encore laissé troubler par lui. Même en cet instant où elle n'avait dû penser à rien d'autre qu'à son achat du tout premier album de Avada Kedavra, elle avait encore... _pensé à lui !_

Ce fut alors qu'une illumination jaillit dans la tête de Cat. Une lumière blanche éblouissante, qui clarifia soudainement son esprit. Une inspiration totalement inattendue. Abasourdie, la jeune fille releva subitement la tête et braqua son regard sur le professeur Lupin, qui était retourné s'asseoir sur sa malle, face à elle. « Mais ouiii ! » se dit-elle, en écarquillant les yeux d'émoi. Etait-elle bête ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas songé à cette évidence plus tôt ? Elle qui était partie chercher une solution dans les fins fonds obscurs de sa mémoire, elle n'avait même pas vu que la solution s'était toujours trouvée là, sous son nez, éclairée à la lueur des bougies de la pièce !

- Ca y est, j'ai un souvenir ! s'exclama joyeusement la brunette.

- Ah ! fit Mr Lupin, en se réveillant légèrement et en se remettant debout. Est-il fort ?

- Oh oui ! certifia Cat, en dévisageant l'enseignant avec des yeux de merlan frit.

- Vous vous sentez prête à l'essayer ?

- C'est parti ! s'écria notre amie, tout sourire.

Elle brandit sa baguette d'un air déterminé et sûre d'elle, et, sans même avoir besoin de fermer les yeux pour s'aider à se concentrer, prononça avec foi :

- _Spero patronum !_

De la pointe de son bâton magique s'échappa alors une masse lumineuse et argentée, de la taille d'un Souafle, qui se posa sur le sol, avant de se mettre à tourner vivement autour des deux individus. Sa forme était encore indistincte, mais, cette fois, Mr Lupin ne pouvait nier sa consistance. A en juger par la façon dont il admirait ce début de Patronus, il était même agréablement surpris. Cat, elle, souriait, tout simplement. Et ce doux sourire de satisfaction ne trahissait que trop bien l'allégresse qui bouillonnait au fond d'elle, et encore mieux la fierté dont elle débordait : elle avait été certaine que ce Patronus allait réussir !

- Je pense que vous avez choisi là un souvenir particulièrement efficace ! complimenta le professeur Lupin, après avoir sincèrement félicité son élève pour la prouesse qu'elle venait d'accomplir.

- A vrai dire, confessa Cat, ce n'est pas tellement un souvenir, mais...

- Apparemment, il a très bien marché. C'est tout ce qui compte ! la rassura le châtain.

La brunette le regarda avec émotion et reconnaissance.

- Je le garderai, alors !

* * *

Finalement, Mr Lupin avait jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre (fixée à son poignet gauche, et dissimulée sous la manche de son pull), et avait constaté qu'il allait bientôt être neuf heures du soir, c'est-à-dire l'heure du couvre-feu. Pour éviter à son élève d'avoir des problèmes (et pour ne pas en avoir, lui non plus), il avait donc fait son devoir de prof, et avait raccompagné la Serdaigle jusqu'à la salle d'Histoire de la magie.

Et, à présent, il s'apprêtait à lui dire au revoir, mais Cat ne voulait pas le lâcher. Le moindre mot, même vide de sens, qu'elle pouvait sortir de sa bouche, lui faisait gagner quelques secondes de plus à passer en sa compagnie.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'on ne peut pas s'entraîner encore un peu ? demanda-t-elle, alors que la porte de la classe se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il nous reste dix minutes ! C'est largement suffisant !

C'était vrai, après tout : on pouvait faire plein de choses, en dix minutes !

- Non, je ne tiens pas à ce que vous arriviez en retard à votre dortoir, expliqua gentiment Mr Lupin. En revanche, vous pourrez perfectionner votre Patronus mercredi prochain - nous serons le 3 mars. Ca vous convient ?

- P... Pour un autre cours avec vous ? balbutia Cat, comme si cette proposition lui semblait trop belle pour être vraie.

- Oui !

- Oh ! Alors c'est d'accord ! s'enthousiasma la brunette. Même heure, même endroit ?

- C'est ça ! acquiesça Mr Lupin, avec un sourire amusé.

- Bon, eh bien..., commença notre amie, qui sentait que c'était le moment pour elle de le quitter, sinon il allait finir par s'impatienter. Bonne nuit !

- Oui, à vous aussi ! répondit l'homme, en lui ouvrant galamment la porte.

- Et, euh..., fit Cat, en posant enfin un pied dans le couloir, tandis que le professeur Lupin regardait une nouvelle fois sa montre. Reposez-vous bien !

Sur ce, elle s'élança dans le corridor, et disparut définitivement de la vue de Mr Lupin.

* * *

Elle courait comme une folle, non pas parce qu'elle craignait d'arriver à son dortoir après le couvre-feu, mais parce qu'elle était heureuse. Heureuse ! Et le mot paraissait si faible ! La joie qui la transportait était indescriptible ! Cat avait envie de rire, de crier, de pleurer de bonheur ! Dans sa course effrénée, elle repensait passionnément à tous les instants qu'elle venait de vivre avec lui, à tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, à la façon charmante dont il l'avait félicitée pour le succès de son Patronus.

Aaah ! Savait-il au moins ce à quoi il lui avait suffi de penser, pour réussir son Patronus ? Savait-il que le moment heureux qu'elle avait choisi, c'était tout simplement le moment présent : le moment où elle se trouvait avec lui ?


	21. Malaises et gourmandises

**Chapitre 21  
**_Malaises et gourmandises_

Pour Cat, réaliser un Patronus était devenu un délice. Non seulement elle accomplissait cet exploit sous les yeux enchantés de Mr Lupin, mais elle le faisait également grâce à lui, en pensant à lui, et pour lui. Cet homme, qui se tenait à côté d'elle, en toute quiétude, avait-il conscience que, en plus d'aider son élève en lui apprenant la technique du Patronus, il lui permettait de le réussir tout à fait, car c'était précisément lui la source d'inspiration de la jeune fille ?

Cette dernière jubilait : en fait, elle possédait tellement de souvenirs heureux concernant Mr Lupin, qu'elle n'avait que l'embarras du choix ! Outre l'option qu'elle avait de se concentrer sur l'instant présent où elle se trouvait à ses côtés, elle pouvait tout aussi bien se remémorer la fois où elle s'était cassé la figure devant lui, et où il l'avait aimablement aidée à se relever en lui tendant la main ; ou bien les secondes magiques qu'elle avait passées, le corps pratiquement collé au sien, alors qu'elle s'était secrètement infiltrée dans un de ses cours, et qu'il était venu tout près d'elle pour réparer la cloche de verre qu'elle avait fait tomber ; ou même encore...

Le jour où il était venu frapper à la porte de son compartiment, pour lui demander si elle pouvait lui faire une place, car il était fatigué, et sa valise était lourde, et il ne se sentait pas le courage de chercher une autre cabine dans le Poudlard Express. C'était, à vrai dire, le jour où elle l'avait rencontré. Le jour où elle l'avait vu, pour la première fois de sa vie. Et, en le voyant, certes elle avait été un peu troublée, mais elle avait surtout été loin de se douter que cet homme allait entrer à ce point dans son cœur, loin de s'imaginer que, grâce à lui, elle allait vivre de ces aventures rocambolesques, celles même qui constituaient à présent ses souvenirs les plus heureux.

- Les contours de votre Patronus commencent à devenir de plus en plus précis ! remarqua le professeur Lupin, à la vue satisfaite de la créature argentée qui se déplaçait devant lui.

- Oui ! acquiesça Cat. Il a quatre pattes, une queue, des oreilles... Je me demande bien de quel animal il s'a...

Mais la Serdaigle ne termina pas sa phrase, trop horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Plaquant une main sur sa bouche, elle contempla son Patronus avec effroi : quatre pattes, une queue, des oreilles... En ce mercredi 3 mars, vingt heures dix et des poussières, Cathie Mist réalisa que son Patronus ne pouvait être... qu'un loup !

Bon, d'accord, ça devait être un très petit loup, car sa taille n'avait toujours pas dépassé celle d'un Souafle. Mais quand bien même il ne s'agissait que d'un louveteau, la situation n'en était pas moins dramatique ! Si le Patronus de la brunette avait pris une telle apparence, c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle avait pensé trop fort au professeur Lupin, qui était un loup-garou. Or, ce dernier, en identifiant l'animal qui symbolisait le Patronus de son élève, allait forcément se sentir visé, voire... démasqué !

Cat ne voulait pour rien au monde être une source d'inquiétudes et d'angoisses pour la personne qu'elle aimait. Mr Lupin semblait déjà avoir tellement souffert, à cause de la pleine lune qui s'était manifestée tout récemment... Il paraissait encore plus fatigué qu'il ne l'avait été la semaine dernière. Ses cernes étaient encore plus creusés, ses paupières, alourdies par le manque de sommeil, recouvraient ses yeux de moitié, et sa figure avait toujours son teint blanc maladif.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvé dans cet état, tout à l'heure, en entrant dans la salle d'Histoire de la magie, la jeune fille n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éprouver pour lui une certaine pitié. Pas une pitié condescendante, telle qu'en ressentent les gens qui s'apitoient sur le sort de quelqu'un par rapport auquel ils se sentent supérieurs. Non. Une compassion sincère et naïve, une de celle qui touche les êtres les plus sensibles, ceux qui voudraient s'abaisser à la même fragilité que la personne qu'ils plaignent, juste pour pouvoir partager sa souffrance, et alléger ainsi son fardeau.

C'était ce que Cat avait voulu faire, à la vue de son professeur si affaibli : se mettre à genoux devant lui, et laisser les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Baigner ses chaussures de pleurs, et puis se relever, pour atteindre son visage, y déposer une infinité de baisers réparateurs. Lui faire un bisou sur le front, avant de laisser l'homme caler sa tête contre elle, et de lui caresser les cheveux, en gestes consolateurs. Mais cela aurait été lui révéler qu'elle connaissait son secret, qu'elle savait ce qu'il avait enduré durant la pleine lune, parce qu'elle savait qu'il était un loup-garou. Pour cette raison, elle avait donc dû renoncer à ses envies, aussi louables soient-elles.

- Le prochain essai nous révélera sûrement la forme animale de votre Patronus ! dit Mr Lupin, avec un sourire encourageant.

Le sourire de Cat, lui, s'apparenta plutôt à une grimace. La jeune sorcière était brusquement devenue nerveuse ; elle n'était pas sûre que faire une nouvelle tentative soit une bonne idée, parce qu'en fait elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir connaître la forme animale de son Patronus. Qu'allait être la réaction de son prof, en découvrant que son Patronus prenait l'apparence d'un loup ? Et qu'allait être sa réaction à elle, en voyant la réaction de l'enseignant ?

Comme si elle était sous l'emprise du sortilège de l'Imperium, la brunette leva sa baguette à contrecœur, et prononça d'une voix contrainte :

- _Spero patronum !_

Elle ferma aussitôt les yeux, pour ne pas avoir à subir la vue bien trop embarrassante du canidé qui allait se matérialiser devant elle. Mais elle se dit au passage, et pour se redonner un semblant d'espoir, qu'il restait encore de faibles chances pour que son Patronus revête l'aspect d'un autre animal... Aussi se lança-t-elle dans des prières éperdues : « Pitié, pas un loup ! Pitié, pas un loup ! Pitié... ».

- Eh bien ! s'exclama le professeur Lupin (et alors le cœur de Cat fit un bond). En voilà, un joli chaton !

- Un cha... Un chaton ? bégaya la jeune fille, en ouvrant instantanément les yeux, pour voir si l'homme lui racontait une blague.

Et, en effet : un chaton ! Un chaton argenté, aux poils duveteux, mignon comme tout, ne dépassant pas la hauteur de trois pommes, qui s'était installé aux pieds de Mr Lupin, et qui jouait avec les lacets de ses chaussures.

- Ca alors ! laissa échapper Cat, naturellement soulagée, et charmée par le petit félin qui suscitait l'amusement de l'enseignant.

- Vous vous sentez prête à tester votre Patronus sur un Détraqueur, à présent ? s'enquit le châtain.

La brunette fut légèrement prise au dépourvu. A peine venait-elle d'accomplir un exploit, que déjà son prof lui demandait d'en réaliser un autre ? « De grâce ! Laissez-moi reprendre mon souffle ! ». Mais, en même temps, c'était bien pour apprendre à repousser un Détraqueur qu'elle avait supplié Mr Lupin de lui offrir des cours particuliers, n'est-ce pas ? C'était là sa motivation principale : être capable de venir à bout d'une de ces créatures immondes - pas simplement savoir maîtriser un sortilège de Patronus. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle avait fait croire à l'adulte, en lui racontant que les Détraqueurs lui posaient de nombreux problèmes, allant de la nausée jusqu'à l'évanouissement le plus total...

A ce mot d'évanouissement resurgissant brutalement dans sa tête, Cat eut alors un déclic (ses yeux s'illuminèrent : premier signe du déclic). N'était-ce pas elle qui avait dit que, si jamais il lui fallait s'évanouir face à un Détraqueur, alors elle voulait tomber dans les bras de Mr Lupin, pour que celui-ci la réanime ensuite ?

La jeune fille parcourut la pièce de ses yeux brillants comme deux lampes torches (second signe du déclic).

Et n'étaient-ce pas là le lieu, l'heure et le moment idéaux pour tenter l'expérience (à savoir : simuler un malaise, pour se faire rattraper par le sorcier, et pouvoir goûter à ses bouche-à-bouche et à ses massages cardiaques) ?

Cat saliva à cette pensée, et passa discrètement le bout de sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure (troisième et dernier - et pas des moindres ! - signe du déclic).

C'était décidé : il fallait absolument qu'elle essaye ! L'occasion était trop belle !

- C'est parti, je suis prête ! lança-t-elle, déjà toute excitée.

Elle observa avec envie le professeur Lupin s'approcher de sa grosse caisse en bois, songeant que, dans quelques instants, elle allait pouvoir sentir ses bras puissants lui entourer la taille... Après avoir déverrouillé le coffre, l'homme posa ses mains sur le couvercle, et adressa un dernier regard très sérieux à son élève.

- Je vais compter jusqu'à trois avant de libérer l'épouvantard, lui dit-il. Dès qu'il sortira, vous devrez penser très fort à un Détraqueur, afin qu'il se transforme et que vous puissiez l'affronter à l'aide du Patronus. On y va ? ... Oui ! Attention ! Un... Deux...

A trois, le professeur souleva alors le couvercle de la malle, et Cat afficha un rictus de détermination. Dans un souffle puissant, émanant de l'intérieur du coffre, une immense créature recouverte de lambeaux d'étoffe noire surgit face à la jeune sorcière, qui serra sa baguette magique dans sa main. Le tout, pour avoir une chance de feindre un évanouissement plausible, était de ne pas réussir à repousser le Détraqueur. Pour cela, Cat devait donc changer de souvenir heureux, en choisir un beaucoup moins efficace que le précédent, un lui permettant de saboter une nouvelle fois son Patronus. Ses pensées se portèrent machinalement sur le jour de l'achat du premier album de Avada Kedavra, et la brunette s'écria enfin :

- _Spero patronum !_

Comme prévu, de simples petits jets de fumée argentée se propagèrent dans les airs, avant de se dissiper très rapidement, sans même atteindre le Détraqueur. Jouant de ses talents de comédienne, la Serdaigle renouvela les essais, plaçant dans l'intonation de sa voix toute la résolution farouche qu'il lui était possible d'imiter.

- _Spero patronum ! Spero patronum ! Spero patronum_, purée !

Pendant ce temps, l'être maléfique qu'elle était censée chasser se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle, et elle commençait pour la première fois à sentir les véritables effets d'un Détraqueur. De drôles de murmures bourdonnaient dans ses oreilles, tandis que ses membres s'alourdissaient progressivement de froid. Bientôt, des rires moqueurs résonnèrent dans son esprit, un sentiment maussade de rejet ankylosa une partie de son cœur, et son bras qui tenait sa baguette magique s'abaissa de lui-même.

Il ne fut pas bien difficile pour la jeune fille de faire semblant de tomber dans les pommes : elle se laissa juste engourdir un peu plus, s'abandonna dans ces méandres indéfinissables et dans cette torpeur singulière, ferma les yeux, franchit le pas, se laissant tomber en arrière, rêvant déjà à l'instant où Mr Lupin allait la rattraper, et...

BOUM !

L'arrière de sa tête percuta le sol avec une violence inouïe : Cat fut assommée sur le coup (pour une perte de connaissance cette fois-ci véridique).

* * *

_Il ne l'avait pas rattrapée... _Telle fut la première pensée à affluer dans le cerveau de la brunette, lorsque celle-ci reprit conscience. La douleur infinie qu'elle ressentit à l'arrière de son crâne, la dureté du plancher sur lequel il était posé, tout cela ne fit que confirmer ce fait, bien trop difficile à accepter : il ne l'avait pas rattrapée... Mr Lupin l'avait laissé tomber... Fallait-il, alors, qu'elle ouvre les yeux, maintenant qu'elle était réveillée ? Elle devait certainement se trouver étendue par terre, dans une position plus qu'humiliante. Le besoin de se redresser pour se relever semblait naturel.

Mais, à vrai dire, Cat n'avait même pas envie de bouger. Non. Ce qui venait de se produire l'avait atrophiée, découragée, blasée, dégoûtée, pire : cela l'avait traumatisée. Elle n'avait même plus envie de rouvrir les yeux. Pour quoi faire ? Pour avoir à subir la vue de ce lâche, qui n'avait même pas été fichu de faire trois pas sur le côté pour la retenir avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol de plein fouet ? Il ne l'aimait pas, il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. C'était donc normal qu'il n'ait pas réagi en la voyant tomber. Dès lors, cela ne servait plus à rien de persister : toutes ses tentatives d'évanouissement dans les bras de son prof étaient vouées à l'échec, si celui-ci demeurait froid et insensible.

D'un autre côté, Cat était un peu dure avec Mr Lupin. Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute, si la brunette s'était cogné la tête par terre : c'était elle qui s'était blessée toute seule, c'était elle qui, de son plein gré, s'était laissé tomber en arrière. S'il y avait quelqu'un à qui imputer le mal de crâne qu'elle ressentait à présent, c'était donc elle-même, et non Remus Lupin. Ce dernier, de toute manière, avait sûrement dû se trouver beaucoup trop loin de la jeune fille pour intervenir à temps et lui éviter ce méchant contact avec le sol. A bien y réfléchir, il semblait à Cat qu'il s'était tenu à deux ou trois mètres à sa droite, au moment où elle avait décidé de fermer les yeux pour se laisser engourdir. Le temps de parcourir cette distance, c'était plus qu'il n'en fallait pour faire une chute en arrière. Sans compter le temps de réaction ! Mr Lupin n'avait pas anticipé assez vite, voilà tout. Encore une fois, c'était elle la seule fautive.

- Ah ! Vous voilà réveillée ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Finalement, Cat avait bien fait d'ouvrir les yeux ! La première vue qui se présenta à elle fut en effet des plus touchantes. Le professeur Lupin était accroupi tout près d'elle, et son visage, penché vers le sien, reflétait une sincère inquiétude, qui lui rendait toute son adorable sensibilité.

- Euh... Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? demanda la Serdaigle, qui parvint non sans mal à décoller sa tête du sol.

- Je suis navré, s'excusa l'enseignant, en l'aidant à se redresser un peu plus. Vous vous êtes évanouie, et j'ai oublié de vous rattraper. J'aurais dû penser plus tôt à installer des coussins sur le sol, pour pouvoir amortir une éventuelle chute...

Mais Cat n'écoutait rien de ce qu'il disait. Pour lui permettre de se remettre à demi verticale, il avait passé sa main gauche derrière son épaule, et entouré son fin poignet de sa main droite, de manière à la pousser et à la tirer en même temps vers l'avant. Ce contact de corps, tout à fait inattendu pour la jeune fille (qui avait, dès son réveil, commencé à désespérer : « Il ne m'a pas rattrapée, je n'ai pas pu tomber dans ses bras... »), fut d'autant plus délicieux qu'elle était en débardeur, et donc bras nus. Elle pouvait clairement sentir la paume de ses mains contre sa peau, et savourait ainsi chaque picoseconde durant laquelle il la touchait, redoutant plus que tout le moment où il devrait la lâcher. Le professeur Lupin, cependant, ne retira que sa main droite de son poignet, et conserva sa main gauche sur son dos, pour la soutenir légèrement, craignant qu'elle ne bascule à nouveau en arrière. Percevant désormais la chaleur de sa main entre ses omoplates, Cat se dit qu'elle avait une chance incroyable pour que ce contact corporel perdure aussi longtemps.

Une violente migraine transperça alors son cerveau sans prévenir, et elle porta instinctivement sa main à l'arrière de son crâne. Poussant un faible gémissement, elle sentit le relief d'une méchante bosse sous ses cheveux. La douleur s'atténua ensuite, jusqu'à cesser totalement, et Cat abaissa la main. Mais alors ce fut la main gauche de Mr Lupin qui se déplaça et se posa délicatement sur l'arrière de sa tête. Notre amie n'en crut pas ses sens : elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et ne bougea plus. Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi la touchait-il ainsi ? Il lui caressait les cheveux ? Non ! Il constatait, lui aussi, que sous ses doigts s'élevait une grosseur assez importante, sans nul doute le résultat de la mauvaise chute qu'avait faite son élève.

- Aïe..., fit-il, en enlevant finalement sa main des cheveux de Cat (au plus grand dam de celle-ci). Et évidemment je n'ai pas de pommade de mandragore sur moi..., se reprocha l'homme.

- Ce n'est pas grave ! assura Cat, touchée par la préoccupation de son prof pour sa vilaine bosse. Elle finira bien par se dégonfler toute seule !

L'enseignant esquissa un sourire, puis fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon, pour en sortir quelque chose.

- Tenez, dit-il, en présentant à la jeune fille un gros carré de chocolat, qu'il venait de détacher de sa tablette. Mangez ça, ça vous fera reprendre quelques forces...

- Oh ! s'exclama alors la brunette, à la vue de cette friandise qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

C'était le même chocolat que lui avait offert Mr Lupin le jour de la rentrée des classes, lorsqu'il était venu s'installer avec elle dans le compartiment du Poudlard Express. Le même chocolat au lait, à la forme et à l'épaisseur plus qu'invitantes, et qui ne demandait qu'à être croqué. Bientôt les yeux de Cat s'humidifièrent d'émotion. L'emballage rouge et vert que Mr Lupin remettait dans sa poche ne laissait plus aucun doute : elle avait là l'occasion fabuleuse de déguster à nouveau le chocolat qu'elle avait pu goûter cinq mois plus tôt. Contre toute attente, elle saisit le morceau entre ses doigts, et le contempla avec passion, tandis que le professeur Lupin se remettait debout.

Lorsque Cat se décida enfin à enfourner le carré de chocolat dans sa bouche, un large sourire de béatitude s'élargit sur son visage. Quel bonheur intense ! Quelles heureuses retrouvailles avec ce goût sucré, doux et parfumé ! C'était un régal ! Savourant avec délice le chocolat de Mr Lupin - qu'elle avait choisi de laisser fondre sur sa langue (pour faire durer le plaisir) -, notre amie se releva et rejoignit son prof, qui avait fait apparaître, à l'aide de sa baguette magique, une dizaine de gros coussins violets et matelassés sur le plancher.

- Voilà, fit-il, en rangeant sa baguette, d'un air satisfait. Comme ça, vous ne risquerez plus de vous cogner la tête si jamais vous retombez !

Cat observa les oreillers sans trop d'emballement, car à vrai dire ils ne l'arrangeaient pas du tout : elle qui voulait plutôt être réceptionnée dans les bras de Remus Lupin...

- Vous voulez recommencer ?

- Oui ! affirma la brunette, oubliant sur le coup que la bouche qu'elle ouvrait pour parler était remplie de chocolat fondu - ce qui n'était pas très élégant pour s'adresser à son chéri.

* * *

Finalement, elle n'avait plus trop le choix... Le Détraqueur était là, face à elle, aussi menaçant que la fois d'avant, commençant déjà à la vider de toute sensation heureuse et à lui faire revivre les pires moments de sa vie (car elle sabotait à nouveau son Patronus), et l'étendue des coussins violets s'étalait juste derrière elle, déjà prête à amortir sa chute, dans le cas d'un second malaise. Le professeur Lupin, lui, était beaucoup trop loin... Beaucoup trop loin... (quel inconvénient)... Si jamais Cat faisait encore semblant de s'évanouir, c'était dans ces maudits oreillers qu'elle allait retomber, et non pas dans les bras de Mr Lupin... A croire que celui-ci avait vu clair dans le petit jeu de la Serdaigle, et avait tout prévu, tout calculé, pour ne pas avoir à la rattraper lui-même. Mais il restait quand même un espoir pour qu'il le fasse... Un faible espoir... Tout petit ?

En fait, non. Ce fut bel et bien dans les coussins molletonnés que Cat s'affala. Ce qui lui parut comique, cependant, fut qu'elle se sentit littéralement rebondir dessus, comme si elle s'était jetée sur un matelas pneumatique. « Il a gonflé ses oreillers avec de l'air comprimé, ou quoi ? ». Sans doute s'agissait-il en fait de propriétés magiques... La brunette ne garda pas longtemps les yeux fermés. Comme cette fois-ci elle était toujours consciente, elle attendit quelques secondes - le temps pour Mr Lupin de repousser lui-même le Détraqueur, de fermer le coffre contenant l'épouvantard, de rallumer les bougies qui s'étaient éteintes et de s'approcher enfin de la victime -, avant de simuler son réveil.

La vision qu'elle eut sur l'enseignant, à nouveau assis près d'elle, l'apaisa entièrement. Bercée par cette quiétude et ce sentiment de protection qui se dégageaient de son si beau visage masculin, la jeune fille se rendit soudain compte de tout le bien-être qu'elle éprouvait en restant couchée dans ces oreillers. Ils étaient si moelleux, si mous ! D'une douceur et d'une tiédeur si agréables ! Cat avait presque envie de refermer ses paupières et de se laisser endormir, sûre que le professeur Lupin veillerait sur elle. Mieux que cela : les coussins violets qui tapissaient le sol autour d'elle étaient tellement nombreux, qu'il y avait de la place pour deux ! Pourquoi Remus Lupin ne la rejoignait-il pas, en s'allongeant à ses côtés ? Tous les deux étendus l'un près de l'autre, sur ce lit si confortable, pour se reposer un peu, ils auraient été si bien...

- Ca va ? demanda l'homme, d'une voix aimable, légèrement intrigué par le regard scrutateur de son élève. Mes coussins ont-ils fonctionné ?

- Oh... Euh... Oui ! répondit la Serdaigle, reprenant soudain ses esprits. Je n'ai même pas senti que je percutais le sol !

Idiote ! Evidemment qu'elle n'avait pas pu sentir qu'elle percutait le sol, puisqu'elle était censée être _inconsciente _au moment du choc !

- Tenez, dit Mr Lupin, en lui tendant un nouveau morceau de chocolat.

« Encore un ? » s'étonna Cat. « Je vais finir par grossir... ». Elle se redressa non sans peine parmi les oreillers, qui finalement ne permettaient pas un très bon appui des coudes, tant ils étaient souples, puis accepta la sucrerie de Mr Lupin, avant de la mettre dans sa bouche. Mais elle était légèrement gênée... Si elle continuait éternellement à faire semblant de s'évanouir, et si, à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait par terre, son prof chéri lui offrait du chocolat, ce dernier allait finir par épuiser son stock... Tout ça à cause d'elle...

- Il reste un quart d'heure... Vous voulez tenter un ultime essai ? questionna le châtain, tandis que la brunette se remettait debout.

- A vrai dire, je préférerais arrêter là..., avoua celle-ci. Vu le rythme auquel je perds connaissance, j'ai peur de vous manger tout votre chocolat...

Amusé par cette confession, Mr Lupin rigola de bon cœur.

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas ! lança-t-il. J'en ramènerai plus la prochaine fois !

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux sorciers étaient de retour dans la salle d'Histoire de la magie, et s'apprêtaient à se quitter. Cat s'enquit avec impatience de la date de la prochaine fois.

- Samedi prochain, cela vous convient ? proposa l'enseignant.

- Samedi ? sursauta alors la jeune sorcière. Mais samedi, c'est... c'est deux jours avant la rentrée ! expliqua-t-elle, d'un air alarmé, se rappelant soudain que le professeur Lupin lui avait dit qu'il comptait cesser ses leçons particulières dès la reprise des cours.

- Vous avez fait des progrès considérables avec votre Patronus, et ce en seulement deux séances, la rassura l'adulte. Je suis sûr qu'une troisième suffira amplement, et que durant celle-ci vous arriverez à repousser le Détraqueur !

* * *

- Et alors ? s'enquit Vince. A quand le prochain rendez-vous amoureux ?

Cat rigola gaiement. Il allait sans dire que toutes les choses formidables qu'elle avait vécues la veille au soir avaient été allègrement rapportées à son meilleur ami, en ce jeudi de bon matin, alors que les deux lève-tôt avaient pu se retrouver dans le couloir habituel de leurs réunions secrètes. A huit heures, le corridor était tranquille, néanmoins un peu frisquet - toujours en pyjama, la brunette avait d'ailleurs emmené avec elle l'épaisse couverture de son lit, dans laquelle elle s'était enveloppée pour se tenir chaud.

- Samedi ! répondit notre amie, en pensant à cette date avec une certaine impatience.

- Samedi ? s'étonna Coincoin. C'est seulement deux jours avant la rentrée ! remarqua-t-il. Ne m'as-tu pas dit que le professeur Lupin comptait arrêter ses cours particuliers à la fin des vacances ?

- Je sais..., se plaignit Cat, comme si ce que lui rappelait son compagnon était une douleur supplémentaire pour elle. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à lui faire choisir un jour plus tôt... Il m'a dit qu'il avait beaucoup de travail - des copies à corriger, des cours à préparer -, et qu'il ne pourrait pas me revoir avant samedi...

Cette phrase, prononcée en un soupir, provoqua des frissons chez la jeune fille, et celle-ci s'emmitoufla encore plus sous sa couverture.

- Ce sera mon dernier cours de rattrapage avec lui...

- Tu es sûre que tu parviendras à battre le Détraqueur, cette fois-ci ? demanda Vince, en haussant les sourcils.

- Mr Lupin a dit qu'il était persuadé que j'y arriverais..., relata Cat, à l'évidence pas très convaincue. Mais si jamais je n'y arrive toujours pas à la fin de la séance, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux, il a dit qu'il serait d'accord pour qu'on dépasse un peu l'heure du couvre-feu !

- Oh ! fit le châtain, presque d'un air choqué. Ca cache bien des choses, tout ça, tu ne trouves pas ? Il a peut-être quelques idées derrière la tête...

- Non, en fait, c'est moi qui invente, avoua la Serdaigle, il ne m'a rien dit du tout.

- Dommage... Si ça avait été vrai, au moment où tu te serais retrouvée dans les coussins, il aurait sans doute sorti de son pantalon autre chose que du chocolat...

- Oh ! lança à son tour la brunette, en explosant de rire - si bien que la voix scandalisée qu'elle voulut prendre n'eut pas franchement d'effet. Le professeur Lupin n'est pas du tout comme ça, voyons !

- Il aurait pu sortir des dragées surprise de Berthy Crochue, par exemple..., termina Vince.

Un silence inattendu s'ensuivit alors, durant lequel Cat observa son ami avec un regard perplexe. En fait, il n'avait songé qu'à de simples friandises ? Il n'avait jamais rien sous-entendu d'indécent ? C'était elle qui avait l'esprit mal placé, alors... Ah, quelle petite obsédée, vraiment !

- A quoi pensais-tu ? fit semblant de s'inquiéter le garçon, qui bien sûr se jouait de Cat, faisant croire qu'elle était la seule à s'être imaginé autre chose que des bonbons sortant du pantalon de Mr Lupin.

- A... A rien ! mentit la jeune sorcière, rouge pivoine, en tombant dans le panneau.

Vince sourit, amusé par le fonctionnement de son piège.

- De toute manière, reprit-il, il t'a bien dit qu'il amènerait un peu plus de chocolat, la prochaine fois ?

- Oui ! C'est vraiment gentil de sa part, n'est-ce pas ?

- Un truc bête : pourquoi tu ne lui offrirais pas, en échange, un paquet de tritons au gingembre ?

- Un paquet de quoi ? s'interloqua la brunette.

- De tritons au gingembre ! répéta Coincoin. Tu ne connais pas ? J'en ai acheté plusieurs paquets à Honeydukes, le mois dernier, lorsque je suis allé à Pré-au-lard. C'est bon ! Evidemment, il faut savoir les attraper : ça saute un peu partout dès que tu ouvres le paquet...

- Tu veux que je donne à manger du gingembre à Mr Lupin ? continua Cat, d'un ton suspicieux. Mais dis-moi... Qu'est-ce que tu espères que ça lui fasse ? Le gingembre est réputé pour ses effets aphrodisiaques...

- Et alors ? Tu as peur qu'il te saute dessus ?

- Hmmm, à vrai dire, ça ne me dérangerait pas..., reconnut notre amie, avec des yeux rêveurs. Du moment qu'il ne s'y prend pas trop brutalement, qu'il fait ça avec douceur... Enfin, on n'en est pas encore là. Ce qui me gêne, c'est qu'il risque de me regarder d'un drôle d'œil, si je lui présente des confiseries au gingembre... Il risque de croire qu'il y a anguille sous roche, ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas !

- T'inquiète ! Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il pense directement à ça en voyant le paquet !

- Très bien, alors, se décida Cat, avec un sourire déterminé à l'idée d'offrir quelque chose à celui qu'elle aimait. Je t'en prends un !

* * *

Ce fut donc avec un paquet de tritons frétillants dans les mains que la petite brune frappa à la porte de la salle d'Histoire de la magie, pour son ultime cours particulier avec Remus Lupin. Celui-ci lui apparut totalement rétabli de la fatigue qu'il avait laissé entrevoir mercredi dernier. Ses cernes avaient disparu, ses yeux avaient récupéré la plénitude de leur éclat si séduisant, et il semblait même à Cat que son prof avait un peu moins de cheveux blancs que l'autre fois. Cette note encourageante fit gonfler de joie le cœur de notre amie, et elle s'exclama, radieuse :

- Je vous ai amené un paquet de tritons au gingembre, pour vous remercier de vos cours particuliers et de votre chocolat !

- Ah ! Ca tombe bien ! lança Mr Lupin, véritablement amusé. J'ai justement apporté deux canettes de Bièraubeurre, à boire quand nous aurons fini de nous entraîner !

- C'est pas vrai ? Oh, alors j'espère vraiment que je réussirai à repousser le Détraqueur, cette fois-ci ! Tenez ! dit-elle, en offrant les bonbons à son chéri.

- Merci !

La jeune fille jugea toutefois opportun de continuer à feindre quelques évanouissements - au moins pendant les vingt premières minutes - avant de commencer sérieusement à se mettre au travail pour battre le Détraqueur. Même si l'enseignant avait réinstallé ses coussins enquiquinants sur le sol, il restait encore, aux yeux de Cat, de maigres possibilités pour qu'il la rattrape dans ses bras (« L'espoir fait vivre »).

Le premier malaise la conduisit tout droit dans les oreillers. « Ca commence... » se dit-elle, d'un air désabusé. Heureusement, la nouvelle tablette de chocolat de Mr Lupin la réconforta quelque peu, et elle se remit d'aplomb pour un second essai. Cette fois, elle tâcha de mieux calculer son coup. Si, jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours atterri dans les coussins, c'était parce qu'elle s'était toujours tenue _à côté _des coussins. C'était normal, dans ce cas, si le professeur Lupin ne venait jamais la retenir, puisqu'il voyait de loin qu'il n'y avait aucun risque, que son élève s'effondrait directement dans le matelas protecteur qu'il avait fabriqué. La solution était donc de _s'éloigner _des coussins, c'était évident ! (tellement évidement que Cat n'y avait pas pensé). Et, quitte à s'éloigner des oreillers, autant le faire pour se rapprocher de Remus, et accroître les chances qu'il la rattrape ! Oh oui ! Il fallait qu'elle lui tombe carrément dessus ! Dès lors, il n'aurait plus le choix !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Lorsque le Détraqueur se manifesta et déploya toute sa puissance intimidante, Cat porta une main à son front, histoire de montrer à son prof - si du moins il la regardait - qu'à nouveau elle ne se sentait pas bien ; puis, après avoir pris connaissance, par un bref coup d'œil, de l'endroit où il se trouvait (il était à sa droite), elle ferma les yeux et se mit à tituber maladroitement dans sa direction. Elle n'était pas sûre si sa progression chancelante paraissait véridique ou pas : la distance qui la séparait de lui et qu'elle voulait recouvrir n'était pas négligeable ; une personne réellement sur le point de tomber dans les pommes l'aurait fait bien avant d'avoir pu traverser la moitié du chemin, non ?

Ce dont elle fut certaine, cependant, fut qu'elle se heurta à quelque chose de mou, et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une des colonnes en pierre de la salle, car cela aurait été beaucoup plus rugueux (et le choc beaucoup plus douloureux). A vrai dire, elle sut tout de suite que c'était lui. Elle venait d'écraser son visage juste au niveau de son torse, et avait clairement perçu le tissu de son cardigan contre son front, son nez et son menton. Désormais informée qu'elle avait atteint son but (évidemment, vu qu'elle l'avait percuté !), elle fit alors semblant de rebondir sur lui, et de basculer en arrière.

Les secondes qui suivirent s'apparentèrent à celles d'un rêve. Cat eut à peine le temps de poursuivre sa descente jusqu'au plancher, qu'immédiatement elle sentit ses mains passer derrière son dos et lui agripper le bras, pour arrêter sa chute. Encouragée par ce geste salvateur, elle en profita pour vaciller sur le côté gauche, et essayer d'obtenir plus. Cela ne manqua pas : voyant l'instabilité de son élève, le professeur Lupin tâcha de la retenir plus fermement, et pour cela entoura son buste avec son bras droit, et plaça sa main gauche derrière sa taille, afin de garantir sa sûreté. Désormais consciente qu'il la protégeait et qu'il ne la lâcherait pas, la bienheureuse petite Serdaigle s'abandonna à lui en toute confiance. La sensation de ses bras autour d'elle se fit plus intense, la proximité de son corps l'enivra de plaisir. Jamais elle n'aurait pu espérer autant. Et après tant d'efforts, la voilà enfin récompensée ! Elle était à l'apogée de la satisfaction !

Lentement, il la déposa sur le sol, prenant soin de ne pas lui cogner la tête contre le bois du plancher, et lorsqu'elle devina qu'il allait retirer ses mains, elle préféra ouvrir les yeux, afin de le garder toujours dans ses sens.

- Eh bien ! fit-il, avec un sourire accueillant. Vous avez eu de la chance que je sois là ! Un peu plus et vous écopiez d'une nouvelle bosse sur le crâne ! Et comme je ne peux pas tapisser la salle entière d'oreillers...

- P... Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas tombée dans vos coussins ?

- Ah çà non ! Vous m'êtes carrément tombée dessus !

- C'est pas possible ? Oh, pardon ! Je m'excuse !

- Ce n'est pas grave. Du chocolat ?

Cat n'osa abuser de lui plus longtemps. Aussi décida-t-elle de se concentrer pour de bon à la réussite de son Patronus face au Détraqueur. Cela ne lui fut finalement pas bien difficile : elle choisit comme souvenir heureux le merveilleux moment qu'elle venait de vivre quelques secondes plus tôt (à savoir : son séjour dans les bras de Mr Lupin), et son chaton argenté sortit instantanément de sa baguette magique pour se mesurer à l'être maléfique qui se tenait devant elle. En deux temps trois mouvements, le petit félin parvint à chasser le Détraqueur jusque dans son coffre, et le professeur Lupin se précipita dessus pour le refermer.

- Excellent ! s'écria-t-il, le souffle court. Excellent ! Vous voyez que vous avez fini par y arriver !

Cat, elle, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle regardait le bout de sa baguette d'un air intrigué, stupéfaite d'avoir pu accomplir une telle prouesse du premier coup.

- Ce dont je suis le plus fier, reprit Mr Lupin, en s'approchant de la jeune fille, c'est que vous ayez réussi à vaincre votre peur. Et ça, ce n'est pas un mince exploit ! ajouta-t-il, en posant sur son élève un regard plein de félicitations.

Absolument touchée par toutes ces louanges, la brunette leva la tête vers son professeur, et ne put le regarder dans les yeux sans rougir atrocement.

- Oh, il m'a quand même fallu de nombreux essais avant d'en arriver là ! se dépêcha-t-elle de sortir, avec un sourire gêné.

- Mais le plus important, c'est que vous soyez parvenue à repousser le Détraqueur, non ? Et que désormais vous saurez vous défendre, si jamais un autre vient vous embêter ! En attendant, vous ne risquez plus d'avoir grand besoin de mes coussins..., remarqua-t-il, en jetant un coup d'œil aux dits oreillers.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, et prononça une incantation pour les faire disparaître, puis regarda sa montre et proclama :

- Bien ! Il nous reste vingt minutes avant l'heure du couvre-feu ! Je pense que cela nous laisse le temps de fêter votre réussite !

Sous le regard agréablement surpris de la brunette, le châtain se dirigea vers le pilier en pierre, au pied duquel il avait déposé les deux bouteilles de Bièraubeurre ainsi que le paquet de tritons au gingembre que lui avait offert Cat. Quand il revint vers elle chargé de ces boissons et gourmandises, notre amie ne put contenir plus longtemps son exultation : elle laissa son sourire radieux grimper tout droit jusqu'à ses oreilles et se transformer même en petits rires de bonheur. Il allait _vraiment _consacrer la fin de la séance à célébrer avec elle le succès de son Patronus face au Détraqueur ? Il allait _vraiment _lui offrir à boire et partager avec elle ses friandises ?

- Vous venez vous asseoir ? proposa-t-il gaiement, en s'installant sur une des marches qui permettaient la surélévation du plancher central par rapport au plancher périphérique de la pièce.

Transportée par l'enchantement, Cat s'empressa de rejoindre Mr Lupin et s'assit à sa gauche. L'homme décapsula avec ses doigts une des canettes d'ambre et la tendit à la jeune fille, qui l'accepta avec joie. Pendant que son prof s'occupait à ouvrir l'autre bouteille, la brunette s'émerveillait des petites bulles qui pétillaient hors du goulot, ainsi que des doux éclats dorés que laissait transparaître le liquide alcoolisé. « Mr Lupin s'est-il rendu compte que ses yeux ont la même couleur que la Bièraubeurre ? » se demanda Cat, avec un fin sourire d'extase sur ses lèvres.

Mais... Une minute ! Bièraubeurre... Liquide alcoolisé... Gingembre ! La Serdaigle ouvrit soudain des yeux horrifiés. Qu'étaient-ils en train de faire ? Ils jouaient avec le feu ! Manger une sucrerie aphrodisiaque, boire du spiritueux... Ils allaient se retrouver complètement excités, toutes les parties du corps en ébullition, échauffées à trois mille degrés, à demi-inconscients, éméchés, tout émoustillés, chacun ayant subitement envie de l'autre, ils allaient finir la soirée dans les coussins violets, si jamais Remus Lupin avait la folie de les remettre... Cat n'y était pour rien dans ce plan dangereux ! C'était son prof qui avait amené les bouteilles de Bièraubeurre ! Ah... Oui, mais c'était elle qui avait apporté les tritons au gingembre... Consternation... Ils étaient tous les deux fautifs de leur débauche à venir...

Comme si l'enseignant avait lu dans les pensées de la jeune sorcière, il lui dit pour la rassurer :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est de la Bièraubeurre sans alcool ! Il y en a moins de 0,5 %, je crois... Oui, c'est ça, confirma-t-il, après avoir inspecté l'étiquette de la bouteille (Cat, naturellement trop absorbée par les tendres scintillements de sa boisson, avait oublié d'en lire l'étiquette...). Avec ça, je pense que vous serez encore capable de rentrer jusqu'à votre dortoir pour l'heure du couvre-feu !

La brunette se mit à rire. « Et si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, c'est vous qui me porterez jusqu'à la tour ouest ? ».

- A la réussite de votre Patronus ! s'exclama le professeur Lupin, en levant sa canette.

Ravie, Cat en fit de même, et tous les deux trinquèrent allègrement, entrechoquant leur bouteille dans un joli tintement de verre, avant de boire au goulot avec une soif assez manifeste. Reposant sa Bièraubeurre sur la marche, à côté de lui, l'adulte s'attaqua ensuite au paquet de bonbons. Notre amie se rappela à cet instant de ce que lui avait dit Vince, et alerta son prof.

- Faites attention : il paraît que dès qu'on ouvre le paquet, les tritons se mettent à sauter dans tous les sens !

- Ah ah ! C'est vrai ? fit le châtain. Ceux-là ont l'air plutôt calmes, pourtant...

En effet : il venait d'ouvrir le paquet de tritons au gingembre, et pour le moment aucun d'eux n'avait eu l'audace de s'en échapper. Ils continuaient simplement de se trémousser, en faisant vibrer leurs petites queues à des rythmes frénétiques. A cela, Cat conclut que Coincoin avait dû éprouver un mal tout particulier à ouvrir son propre paquet, et qu'il avait dû le faire d'une manière tellement gauche, que l'entièreté de son contenu lui avait jailli au visage. Sortant de ses pensées, la brunette remarqua que Mr Lupin lui présentait les sucreries.

- Ah ! Non, je vous en prie ! dit-elle, en rougissant. Servez-vous d'abord ! C'est à vous que je l'ai offert !

Cédant à cette incitation par un sourire, l'homme plongea sa main dans le paquet, et saisit entre ses doigts un triton confit, qu'il conduisit jusqu'à sa bouche. Il mâcha pendant quelques secondes, sous le regard scrutateur de son élève.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

- Eh bien ! lança l'enseignant, en haussant les sourcils, comme s'il était impressionné. C'est drôlement épicé, comme sucrerie !

- C'est pas possible ? s'alarma la Serdaigle, ouvrant des gros yeux terrifiés à la vue de Mr Lupin, qui avalait plusieurs gorgées de Bièraubeurre à la suite pour éteindre le feu qui semblait avoir pris dans sa bouche. Vous êtes sûr ?

- Tenez ! Goûtez ! l'invita-t-il, en lui offrant un triton.

Cat déposa la confiserie sur sa langue, et sentit d'abord la douceur des cristaux de sucre qui enrobaient le bonbon. Puis, lorsqu'elle osa croquer celui-ci, alors un incendie se déclara dans sa bouche. Aucune partie de sa cavité buccale ne fut épargnée par les flammes ! Mr Lupin avait raison : c'était diablement fort, diablement piquant ! C'était du poivre, qu'elle mangeait ! Sa bouche flambait ! C'était ça, le gingembre ? De ce côté-là, oui, Cat comprenait pourquoi cet aliment était réputé excitant : tous les sens de sa bouche venaient d'être réveillés au chalumeau. Ses lèvres avaient terriblement envie de se coller à d'autres, sa langue avait plus que jamais le désir de jouer avec une autre langue. En particulier des lèvres et une langue appartenant à Remus Lupin...

- La vache ! ne put s'empêcher de sortir la brunette. Vous avez raison ! Ca donne soif !

- J'ai bien fait d'apporter de la Bièraubeurre, finalement ! sourit le châtain, tandis que son élève se précipitait justement sur sa canette, pour en boire plus de la moitié.

- Je suis désolée ! s'excusa-t-elle enfin, en reposant sa bouteille presque vide sur la marche, et en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de la main. Si j'avais su que ces bonbons étaient aussi forts, je vous en aurais offerts d'autres...

- Oh, non, ceux-ci me conviennent tout à fait ! Ils brûlent un peu, mais dans l'ensemble, ils sont très bons ! Vous savez, en matière de friandises, je mange à peu près de tout !

- C'est vrai ? s'interloqua notre amie, rieuse. Vous êtes gourmand, alors ?

- Euh... Oui ! reconnut Mr Lupin, en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

Cat rigola de plus belle. Son chéri l'amusait ! Elle aimait cette petite complicité qui s'installait entre elle et lui.

- Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes professeur ? demanda la Serdaigle, tandis que la conversation, agrémentée de gorgées de Bièraubeurre et de poignées de tritons au gingembre, s'était engagée sur le thème de la prochaine reprise des cours.

- Non, à vrai dire, c'est la première année que j'enseigne ! avoua l'homme, ce qui suscita aussitôt la stupéfaction de Cat.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-elle, à l'évidence déconcertée. C'est la première fois que vous êtes professeur ? Je pensais que vous l'étiez depuis quelques années, déjà !

- Ah ah ! Non, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous faisait penser ça ?

- Eh bien, euh... Je ne sais pas...

« Vous êtes plutôt doué... » aurait-elle voulu dire, mais elle avait l'impression que cette phrase laissait sous-entendre quelque chose d'équivoque... De plus, si elle se lançait dans de quelconques éloges, cela risquait de paraître obséquieux, et de la faire ressembler à Cerise. Pourtant, elle avait tellement envie de lui témoigner tout le bien qu'elle pensait de lui...

- Vous... Vous êtes un très bon prof, ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui confesser - et au diable les allures de petite flatteuse, car au fond, elle savait que son compliment était authentique, qu'il sortait tout droit de son cœur, qu'elle l'avait formulé sans aucune arrière-pensée, et que cette sincérité était telle qu'elle avait toutes ses chances d'être reconnue par une âme pure, comme celle de Remus Lupin.

- Merci ! fit celui-ci, les joues gonflées par son sourire touché, et sa main droite massant sa nuque d'un air un peu gêné (mais infiniment craquant). J'avoue que je suis heureux d'avoir eu ce poste à Poudlard : ça me permet de renouer avec l'atmosphère si particulière de l'école, de revivre certains moments de ma scolarité passée ici... Oui, ça me rappelle beaucoup de souvenirs !

- Ca alors ! Parce que vous étiez élève à Poudlard ? s'exclama la brunette, qui n'en finissait pas de tomber des nues (décidément, ce soir, c'était la soirée des révélations ! Cat était comblée ! Elle en apprenait tant sur Mr Lupin, et ce en sa présence !). Vous étiez dans quelle maison ? Oh, attendez ! Laissez-moi deviner ! fit-elle, avant même que son prof n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, car la réminiscence de Mr Lupin faisant preuve d'un léger favoritisme à l'égard des Gryffondor cinquième année, durant le cours auquel elle avait assisté clandestinement et où elle s'était retrouvée collée à lui, lui arriva tout juste en tête. Gryffondor !

- Exact ! confirma l'enseignant, non sans une agréable surprise. Comment le savez-vous ?

« Intuition féminine ? »

- Hmmm... Je ne sais pas... Vous avez un petit air de Gryffondor ! lança Cat, avec un sourire espiègle.

- Ah, oui, c'est ce que le Choixpeau magique m'a dit, lui aussi, le soir de la cérémonie de Répartition ! plaisanta Remus Lupin. Même si ça remonte à assez longtemps...

« Oh non, ne dites pas ça ! Vous n'êtes quand même pas si vieux ! » pensa la jeune fille, en le regardant avec attendrissement.

- Vous étiez heureux d'entrer chez les Gryffondor ?

- Très ! Pour moi, n'importe quelle maison aurait convenu... à part Serpentard ! Bien que je ne sois pas censé émettre de jugement, en tant que professeur..., s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, malgré les rires de son élève, assise à côté de lui. Mais ma plus grande joie a tout de même été lorsque j'ai reçu ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard ! C'est vrai que ce sont de bons souvenirs ! La toute première liste de fournitures scolaires, les nombreuses heures passées dans la cohue du Chemin de Traverse, la galère pour trouver les livres demandés, l'achat de la première baguette...

- Ah ! Vous l'avez toujours ?

- Bien sûr ! C'est toujours la même, je ne l'ai jamais changée ! dit-il, en sortant l'objet de la poche de son pantalon, sous les yeux soudainement captivés de la brunette, qui était déjà ravie d'apprendre que son chéri prenait soin de ses affaires.

Mr Lupin lui fit disposer de sa baguette magique en toute confiance, et notre amie reçut cette pièce entre ses mains comme une relique sacrée, qu'elle osa à peine remuer, et qu'elle se contenta d'admirer dans un silence quasi religieux. Ce mince bâton était très long, il devait bien faire dans les trente centimètres. Son manche était joliment taillé, légèrement spiralé, et se terminant par un petit renflement. Son bois, de couleur châtain (un peu comme la couleur de ses cheveux) brillait à la lueur des bougies, grâce à la fine couche de vernis qui le recouvrait. Pleine de respect, Cat pensait à la quantité de sortilèges qui avaient dû émaner de cette baguette : des sortilèges certainement plus avancés que ceux qu'elle connaissait, et même que ceux qu'elle était capable de s'imaginer...

- C'est incroyable qu'on puisse conserver un objet aussi longtemps ! remarqua-t-elle, en rendant gentiment son bien à Remus Lupin, puis en sortant son propre bâtonnet magique, comme pour se faire à l'idée qu'elle garderait celui-ci toute sa vie. Et c'est incroyable, aussi, combien votre baguette est plus grande que la mienne ! s'exclama-t-elle, en regardant alternativement son instrument et celui de Mr Lupin. Elle fait au moins dix centimètres de plus !

Avec une lueur de curiosité flottant sur son visage, l'enseignant se prêta au jeu et rapprocha sa baguette de celle de Cat, pour faciliter la comparaison.

- En quel bois est-elle faite, la vôtre ? s'enquit la jeune fille, sincèrement intéressée.

- En chêne ! Et vous ?

- En tilleul ! Même si ça doit être un tilleul particulier, car je n'ai jamais vu un tel arbre produire un bois vert..., expliqua-t-elle, tandis que son regard quittait la baguette de Mr Lupin pour s'attarder quelques instants sur les beaux doigts, longs et fins, qui la tenaient. Et à l'intérieur, c'est un crin de licorne !

- Ah ! Moi, c'est une plume de phénix !

- Wouaaah ! s'enthousiasma Cat. Elle doit être sacrément puissante, alors !

- Hmmm... Pas forcément. Car on dit bien que c'est le sorcier qui fait la baguette, et non la baguette qui fait le sorcier !

- Oui, et on dit aussi que c'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier, et non le sorcier qui choisit la baguette !

- C'est vrai ! sourit l'adulte, avant d'enfourner joyeusement un nouveau triton au gingembre dans sa bouche.

Cat passa une soirée idyllique. Les yeux grands ouverts, remplis de magie, comblés par l'infinie beauté et l'infinie gentillesse de Remus, elle croyait vivre un rêve, un rêve fabuleux, mangeant et discutant avec cet homme qu'elle aimait, dans une sympathie naturelle, qui laissait presque penser que tous les deux se connaissaient depuis toujours.

* * *

- Bien ! Vous pensez que vous êtes encore assez sobre pour pouvoir remonter jusqu'à votre dortoir ? questionna Mr Lupin, alors qu'il était neuf heures moins cinq, et qu'il se tenait, en compagnie de son élève, devant la porte de la salle d'Histoire de la magie.

- Euh... Je ne sais pas..., répondit la brunette, en contemplant machinalement sa bouteille de Bièraubeurre vide, qu'elle avait tenu à garder dans sa main, dans le but de l'emporter avec elle comme trophée souvenir. Si jamais vous entendez un gros BOUM ! dans le couloir, ça voudra dire que la réponse était non...

- Et que j'aurais dû vous offrir à boire du jus de citrouille ! compléta le châtain. Ah ! Et tant que j'y pense ! Tenez ! dit-il, en remettant à Cat la demi tablette de chocolat qui lui restait. Prenez tout !

- Vous... Vous êtes sûr ? balbutia la jeune fille, troublée par la quantité impressionnante de chocolat que lui offrait son prof. Vous n'en voulez pas ?

- Non, non, je serai suffisamment rassasié avec vos bonbons, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Et merci encore !

- Oh, de rien ! C'est moi qui vous remercie ! insista notre amie, dont les joues devinrent roses.

- Allez, fit Mr Lupin, en ouvrant la porte pour laisser passer la jeune sorcière. Bonne fin de vacances !

- Oui, merci ! Et puis... Bonne nuit ! souhaita-t-elle, avec son plus mignon sourire, ce qui la fit rougir totalement, car au fond d'elle, elle était sûre que la sienne allait être bonne.

- Bonne nuit !


	22. Pour vous remercier

**Chapitre 22  
**_Pour vous remercier_

A bien y réfléchir, Cat avait passé la totalité de ses vacances de février à l'intérieur du château, sans jamais prendre le risque de relever la température hivernale qui régnait dehors - sauf, bien sûr, lorsque les filles ouvraient en grand les fenêtres du dortoir des Serdaigle, pour aérer la pièce tous les matins ; mais généralement, cela ne durait pas bien longtemps, car un petit nombre d'entre elles (Cat la première) se mettait à protester par de violents claquements de dents, et à se plaindre d'une hypothermie imminente, jusqu'à ce que les fenêtres soient refermées.

Aussi notre amie décida-t-elle, le dernier jour de ses vacances, de tenter une expédition solitaire sur les terres arctiques de la cour de Poudlard, histoire de prendre un peu l'air, pendant que ses trois copines se consacraient, dans un élan désespéré de dernière minute, aux devoirs que les profs leur avaient donnés à faire deux semaines auparavant (mise à part Cerise, qui commençait à réviser pour les B.U.S.E. ayant lieu dans trois mois).

Non pas qu'elle se lassait de la chaleur de l'école, pensait Cat, en descendant toute seule les grands escaliers de marbre. Elle avait passé d'agréables moments entre les murs de ce château, baignée dans la tiédeur ambiante des couloirs, bercée par la lumière des flambeaux, et surtout celle des bougies qui s'étaient trouvées dans la salle circulaire, avoisinant la classe d'Histoire de la magie. Hier encore, la jeune fille brûlait à l'écoute de la voix suave du professeur Lupin, à la vue de son visage, éclairé par la lueur des chandelles. C'étaient des cours particuliers très chaleureux qu'elle avait passés là ! Jamais elle ne les oublierait !

Mais à présent, elle était curieuse de savoir ce qui se passait dehors. Cela semblait faire une éternité qu'elle n'y avait pas remis les pieds !

* * *

Ses retrouvailles avec le parc furent... rafraîchissantes ! Des hectares de neige fondue s'étalaient devant elle, à perte de vue, et ses yeux larmoyaient face à leur blancheur divinement éclatante, seulement ponctuée ça et là par de petites taches vertes. L'herbe réussissait en effet quelques percées à travers l'épaisseur d'eau solide, qui commençait à s'amenuiser à l'approche du printemps... Aux pieds de la jeune fille - qui faisaient crisser la neige - se laissaient même distinguer de minuscules bourgeons, sans doute les prémices de ces magnifiques fleurs qui égayaient la cour, les jours de juin, mais dont les couleurs étaient pour le moment tenues secrètes.

L'air était frais ; très frais, même ! Trop frais ? Non, il ne fallait pas exagérer ! Mais Cat avait eu raison de se couvrir ainsi ! Elle se félicitait sincèrement de ne pas avoir enfilé tout ça pour rien ! Car « tout ça », c'était : trois paires de chaussettes, ses grosses baskets grises au cuir épais et impénétrable, un pull en laine superposé à celui de son uniforme, une cape bleu marine (en guise de manteau), sa longue écharpe de Serdaigle, saphir et argentée, enroulée autour de son cou au moins quatre fois (pas trop serrée non plus, hein !), des mitaines noires, et... Ah non, pas de bonnet ! « Et puis quoi encore ? ». La brunette avait fait des efforts, il fallait le reconnaître : elle qui rechignait sans cesse à s'emmitoufler, prétendant qu'elle allait mourir de chaud si jamais elle croulait sous des épaisseurs trop importantes de vêtements...

Enfin... Elle aurait quand même pu emprunter la paire de cache-oreilles d'Axelle...

« Aïe, j'ai le bout des oreilles qui gèle ! »

Son nez aussi se transformait en glaçon, à mesure qu'elle avançait dans la neige. La bise qui soufflait contre son visage et qui piquait sa peau faisait rosir ses joues et l'obligeait à remonter son écharpe sur ses lèvres, pour se les protéger du froid.

Arrivée au milieu de la cour, Cat se retourna curieusement pour observer le château. Levant la tête vers ce colosse de pierre, dont la beauté féodale n'égalait que sa hauteur absolument impressionnante, notre amie admira les toits enneigés de ses tours, qui se dessinaient à la perfection sur le fond bleu azur du ciel.

La tête légèrement vacillante d'émotion, Cat reprit sa marche. Au loin se profilait la cabane fumante de Hagrid. Une agréable odeur de bois brûlé en émanait et se mêlait à un parfum de résine (provenant sans doute de la Forêt Interdite) pour confectionner une senteur particulièrement hivernale.

Indirectement, le chemin de la promeneuse l'avait conduite près du pont de Pré-au-lard, dont la toiture était elle aussi blanche de neige. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas Mr Lupin, là-bas, de dos, qui se tenait appuyé contre la balustrade en pierre, et qui observait le paysage ? Cat reconnut instantanément ses cheveux châtains et courts, la largeur de son dos, et sa longue cape gris foncé qui remuait dans le vent, d'une manière élégante et qui lui prodiguait tant de charme. C'était une allure qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à lui ! Une silhouette unique, que Cat était capable de distinguer entre mille ! C'était lui ! Il fallait qu'elle aille lui parler !

Le cœur battant d'adrénaline, elle se précipita dans la neige, et manqua de glisser une ou deux fois en courant vers la passerelle. Lorsqu'elle y pénétra, cependant, elle eut la surprise de constater qu'elle était vide. Bêtement, elle se retourna, pour voir si Mr Lupin ne lui jouait pas une farce, mais de toute évidence il n'y avait personne derrière elle. Ni devant. Elle était seule ! Alors qui avait-elle aperçu, tout à l'heure ? Il y avait bien eu quelqu'un, non ? La jeune sorcière entrouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction, et avança de quelques pas désorientés sur le pont. Non, réalisa-t-elle... Elle avait rêvé... Elle avait eu une hallucination... Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait... Mais cette fois-ci, ça devenait vraiment grave ! Cette fois-ci, elle y avait vraiment cru ! Il fallait penser à arrêter la Bièraubeurre au déjeuner...

Poussant un soupir de consternation, la brunette alla s'accouder au garde-fou, au-dessus duquel étaient accrochés de jolis glaçons en forme de stalactites, qui s'égouttaient doucement, et dont la beauté transparente brillait à la lumière du soleil. Elle contempla d'un air absent le vallon neigeux, qu'elle surplombait du haut de son pont... Mais alors, où était-il, s'il n'était pas ici ? Où était-il ? Si seulement il était avec elle...

La jeune fille regarda d'un oeil plus attentif la nature qui l'environnait, et s'imagina alors une balade avec Remus Lupin. Dans le creux de cette petite vallée, près du discret cours d'eau qui y serpentait paisiblement, tous les deux se frayeraient un chemin parmi les fougères, Remus en tête, bien sûr, pour que Cat, derrière lui, puisse le dévorer des yeux sans relâche... Elle verrait ainsi sa cape s'accrocher aux végétaux et emporter avec elle quelques flocons. Elle ne pourrait dès lors s'empêcher de courir vers lui, pour épousseter son manteau, avec toute son attention la plus affectueuse, profitant de ce toucher pour caresser son épais tissu gris, et pour sentir son corps sous ses doigts. Après quoi, il l'aiderait à remonter le vallon, dont la pente était assez raide et parsemée de rochers, en prenant sa frêle main dans la sienne, si ferme et si sécurisante.

Arrivés en haut du dénivelé, ils iraient étudier de plus près un des chênes, aux branches nues et dégoulinantes d'eau, Remus pointant de son index les multiples boutons verts qui se laisseraient distinguer sur les rameaux, et Cat imitant ce geste pour désigner un papillon qu'elle aurait soi-disant aperçu virevolter autour du tronc de l'arbre. L'homme, qui n'aurait naturellement rien aperçu du tout, se mettrait à rire, se moquant gentiment d'elle et de ses visions, et elle lui certifierait - avec un entêtement féroce, et en même temps un grand plaisir à constater sa bonne humeur et l'éclat joyeux de ses yeux - avoir entrevu cet insecte, et même que ses ailes étaient noires et jaunes !

Invitée par son chéri à partir à la recherche de ce papillon imaginaire, la jeune fille ne résisterait alors pas à la tentation de lui prendre à son tour la main, de la blottir entre ses deux paumes, de peur qu'elle ne se refroidisse, puis de le tirer avec douceur par le bras, pour qu'il la suive plus docilement. Heureuse, elle le mènerait jusqu'ici, jusqu'à l'intérieur du pont de Pré-au-lard, et se retournerait enfin vers lui, pour le dévisager avec délice. Il hausserait les sourcils, étonné par ce silence scrutateur, et cela ne le rendrait que plus adorable. La bise agiterait les mèches de ses cheveux châtains sur son front, sa fine moustache frémirait, et Cat aurait une irrésistible envie de la sentir sous ses lèvres...

Mais d'abord, elle lui déposerait un baiser dans le cou. Sur le côté droit de son cou blanc, elle pencherait sa tête, s'engouffrerait entre son oreille et son épaule, et y poserait ses lèvres, avec délicatesse et amour. Bénissant cette parcelle de peau de sa bouche, elle prierait pour que cela la réchauffe, et s'en assurerait finalement en remontant l'écharpe de Remus jusqu'à son menton, de manière à lui couvrir la gorge et à la protéger du mal. Mais il lui serait bien difficile de retirer ses mains de sur son écharpe... Au contraire, elle les y laisserait, et oserait, sous le poids du désir, élever sa main droite jusqu'à sa joue, pour la lui caresser, avec son pouce... Elle inclinerait à nouveau sa tête, cette fois pour goûter au coin gauche de sa bouche, précisément à cette petite commissure des lèvres, et au bord de sa moustache qu'elle aurait tant prisé. Elle en profiterait pour aventurer sa main derrière sa tête, dans ses cheveux, et pour masser lentement son cuir chevelu. Puis elle le regarderait dans les yeux ; dans ses beaux yeux d'ambre, elle viendrait chercher son approbation, avant de respirer fiévreusement, d'approcher sa bouche de la sienne, et de fermer les paupières...

Mais ça, Cat n'avait pas le droit de se l'imaginer. Ni la tendresse supposée de ses lèvres, ni le goût de sa langue. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'y penser, elle se l'interdisait. C'était un homme qu'elle respectait trop pour se permettre de rêver à lui de la sorte. Aussi cessa-t-elle de fantasmer, considérant qu'elle était déjà allée trop loin.

* * *

- Che de comprends pas ! s'exclama vivement Axelle, au petit déjeuner du lendemain matin, alors que la Grande Salle avait retrouvé son animation habituelle qui signalait la reprise des cours, et que Cat, Anna (qui semblaient toutes les deux lutter contre une bizarre envie de rire), ainsi que Cerise, gardaient leur nez plongé respectivement dans leur bol de chocolat, de thé et de céréales. Che de comprends pas cobent ch'ai pu attraper ce rhube ! C'est incroyable ! Che de suis bêbe pas sortie du château, durant les facances !

Ces derniers mots provoquèrent la secousse fébrile des épaules de Cat, et celle-ci, le regard délibérément fixé sur sa boisson chaude, jura avoir entendu Anna étouffer un gloussement. A sa gauche, Axelle avait le visage penché sur son énorme chaudron, qu'elle avait rempli à ras bord d'eau bouillante, et qui dégageait vers elle des panaches de vapeur dignes de ceux que crachait la locomotive du Poudlard Express. Elle s'était également recouvert la tête d'une serviette de bain et se lançait de cette manière dans des inhalations bruyantes, qui rappelaient étrangement le râle des Détraqueurs.

- Anna, arrête un peu de pouffer de rire, tu vois bien que ce n'est pas drôle ! Elle est malade ! gronda Cerise.

Avec curiosité, l'Allemande leva la tête de son récipient brûlant, pour voir ce qui se passait autour d'elle, et présenta alors à ses amies le spectacle horrifiant de sa figure rouge écrevisse, luisante de transpiration. Cat abandonna sur le champ son bol de cacao pour se mordre le poing, et cette fois, la fille aux cheveux argentés explosa dans une véritable crise d'hilarité.

- Quoi ? fit la blonde, d'un air bête, en tournant vers sa voisine de droite sa face écarlate - qui aurait bel et bien pu éclairer la Grande Salle toute entière, si celle-ci avait été plongée dans l'obscurité -, mais Cat détourna aussitôt sa tête dans l'autre direction, pour ne pas avoir à affronter ce supplice. Bais c'est frai, Ada, pourquoi tu rigoles ? C'est pas barrant, che suis balade !

- Hihihihihiii ! Non mais écoute comment tu parles ! s'esclaffa la nommée, sans prendre garde aux regards sévères que lui lançait Cerise. On ne comprend plus rien de ce que tu racontes, avec ton accent allemand et ton nez bouché !

- Bon dez bouché ? s'étonna la souffrante. Bais... Bais don che de parle pas du dez ! se fâcha-t-elle.

- Et puis, Axelle, commença Cat, en évitant toujours de regarder son amie, j'espère que tu as bien compris que, pour faire ton inhalation, il faut garder ta figure _au-dessus_ de l'eau bouillante, et non pas la plonger dedans !

Anna s'étrangla à nouveau de rire, Cerise tenta d'envoyer un coup de pied réprobateur dans le tibia de Cat, et Axelle, qui n'avait pas bien compris ce que sa figure avait de particulier, examina son reflet sur le dos d'une cuillère. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer à Cat mille injures et mille protestations furieuses, Vince, qui venait de faire son entrée dans le réfectoire, s'avança joyeusement vers elle et s'exclama :

- Oh ! Une marmite pour faire chauffer l'eau ! Quelle bonne idée !

Et sur ce, il jeta dans le récipient deux petits œufs, et attendit cinq minutes qu'ils soient cuits.

* * *

En cours d'Histoire de la magie, Cat et Anna regrettèrent amèrement de s'être tant moquées d'Axelle. Celle-ci n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien, son état empirait de minute en minute. Elle était couchée sur son pupitre, les deux bras tendus en avant, les mains pendant par-dessus le rebord de la table, la joue gauche écrasée sur une page de son cahier, les yeux clos, et la bouche grande ouverte (elle ne pouvait plus respirer par le nez), délivrant un écoulement permanent de bave, qui avait réussi à produire une mare visqueuse sur les lignes de son livret et à confondre certains mots écrits à l'encre. Sa figure n'avait plus rien de la teinte de homard qu'elle avait arborée au petit déjeuner. Au contraire, elle était pâle comme la mort, d'une lividité presque aussi fantomatique que celle du professeur Binns.

Cerise, au paroxysme de l'angoisse, était constamment sur le point d'interpeller l'enseignant (qui, même au bout d'une heure et demi de cours, n'avait toujours pas remarqué qu'une de ses élèves était en train d'agoniser) et de le supplier de bien vouloir laisser Axelle aller à l'infirmerie. Mais à chaque fois, cette dernière se réveillait en un brusque soubresaut, et tentait de tranquilliser ses copines, en leur disant d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

- De fous inquiétez pas ! Che fais surfifre...

Le contraire fut pourtant certifié lorsque, quelques secondes plus tard, elle parvint à s'adresser à Cat, en s'efforçant de soulever ses paupières de moitié - ce qui ne laissa voir que le blanc de ses yeux -, pour lui faire part de ses dernières volontés.

- Le test d'avant ? répéta la brunette, un peu surprise. Désolée, j'ai bien cherché, mais je n'ai trouvé aucun test traînant dans ton cahier..., dit-elle, en rendant à Axelle son carnet, qu'elle avait réussi à extraire de sous sa joue. Et je ne suis pas sûre qu'on ait eu un test d'Histoire de la magie, avant les vacances...

- D... Don..., gémit l'Allemande, sa langue violacée pendouillant à présent hors de sa bouche. Bon... testabent !

- Ah ! Ton testament ! lança Anna, qui paraissait bien plus intéressée par la souffrance de sa camarade que par la leçon somnifère du professeur Binns, consacrée aux émeutes des gobelins au dix-septième siècle.

- Axelle, voyons, ne dis pas de bêtises ! s'interloqua Cat. Tu vas t'en sortir...

- Tu me lègues quelque chose ? s'embrasa Anna, en rapprochant subitement sa table de celle de la mourante.

- Tu... trouferas..., déclara celle-ci, en saisissant la main de son héritière toute ouïe, sous bon lit... ba réserfe entière d'apricots...

Anna parut déçue.

- C'est tout ?

- Courage, Axelle ! Le cours se termine dans dix minutes ! annonça Cerise.

Ces mots semblèrent ressusciter la blonde. A cinq minutes de la sonnerie, elle s'engagea dans un trépidant compte à rebours, suivant chaque secousse de la trotteuse de sa montre. A quatre minutes, elle rangea toutes ses affaires dans son sac. A trois minutes, elle recula sa chaise, et gigota frénétiquement ses jambes pour les échauffer, prête à partir. A deux minutes, Cat demanda : « Mais... Je croyais qu'elle était malade ? ». Enfin, une minute avant la délivrance, Axelle se retourna vers ses amies, l'air surexcité.

- Ca fa soder ! Ca fa soder ! s'écria-t-elle, en agitant ses deux poings serrés, comme une hystérique.

Puis, d'une voix couvrant celle du professeur Binns (qui continuait toujours de donner son cours, sans la moindre impression d'être interrompu) :

- CINQ ! ... QUATRE ! ... TROIS ! ... DEUX ! ... UN ! ... C'est finiii !

L'Allemande se précipita sur la porte de la salle, qu'elle ouvrit à la volée, et disparut dans le couloir. Cat, Cerise et Anna, elles, prirent un peu plus leur temps pour quitter la classe d'Histoire de la magie, sachant qu'elles ne retourneraient pas en cours avant onze heures, ce qui leur laissait une heure de libre. Elles retrouvèrent cependant Axelle dans le corridor, et cette dernière aborda Cat d'un air grave.

- Cat, ch'ai fu que dous afions un cours de Sortilèches, chuste après. Che de sais pas si che pourrai en réchapper. Ch'ai surfécu aux deux heures d'Histoire de la bachie, par chance, bais che de crois pas que ch'arriferai à résister au cours de Sortilèches... Tu feux bien b'accompagner à l'infirberie ?

- Tu vois ! Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait aller à l'infirmerie ! bondit Cerise.

- C'est bizarre, pourtant, je pensais que tu avais un peu récupéré ta forme, tout à l'heure..., hésita Cat.

- Che de fois fraibent pas de quoi tu feux parler..., riposta la blonde, en prenant un soin tout particulier à tousser (KOF ! KOF ! KOF !) sur le visage de la brunette, pour lui montrer qu'elle était _vraiment _malade.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne peux pas...

- ATCHOUM ! rugit l'Allemande, en éclaboussant la figure de Cat.

- Bon... Très bien... Je t'emmène..., consentit cette dernière, d'un air déconfit.

* * *

L'infirmerie était totalement vide, lorsque les deux sorcières arrivèrent. Seule Madame Pomfresh, qui était en train d'astiquer les carreaux des fenêtres à travers lesquelles filtraient les rayons du soleil, les accueillit avec joie, comme si cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu de patients.

- Vous allez avoir l'honneur de pouvoir choisir votre lit ! s'exclama fièrement l'infirmière, en présentant d'un geste de la main la douzaine de lits blancs et soigneusement bordés qui attendaient Axelle, après que celle-ci lui ait exposé son problème.

« Très bien ! Je choisis le lit de Mr Lupin ! » répondit Cat, intérieurement. La blonde, cependant, opta pour celui qui était placé tout au fond de la salle, et qui semblait le mieux éclairé par la lumière du jour. Pendant qu'elle retirait ses chaussures pour rentrer dedans, Cat, elle, observait distraitement l'accoutrement de bonne sœur de Madame Pomfresh, et se demanda furtivement si c'était elle qui fournissait au professeur Lupin sa potion Tue-loup (si du moins il en buvait...). La brunette fut sortie de ses pensées par un bruit rauque, provenant de sa gauche, et elle tourna instantanément la tête dans cette direction.

- Cat..., répéta Axelle, qui était à présent blottie dans son lit, la tête calée dans un gros oreiller. A... Approche !

La nommée s'exécuta.

- F... Foilà... Che foulais te dire que... que... à toi, che te laisse...

- Mais non, Axelle, ne dis pas ça !

- Bon... chaudron... Prends-en bien soin...

- Mais... Tu sais bien que j'en ai déjà un !

- Ch... Chure-le-boi !

- Euh... Oui, oui, je te le jure ! acquiesça la jeune fille, prenant peur face au ton menaçant de la malade.

- Et dis aux autres que ch'en ai au boins pour trois sebaides à rester clouée au lit !

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour jusqu'à la salle commune, Cat fut surprise de croiser une nouvelle connaissance, en plein couloir.

- Vince ! Tu n'es pas censé être en cours, à cette heure-ci ?

- Si, répondit le garçon, en s'arrêtant pour parler un peu avec son amie, mais je me suis dit qu'avec quarante de fièvre, il me serait bien difficile de résister au cours de Métamorphose, et qu'il valait mieux que j'aille à l'infirmerie.

- Quoi ? sursauta la brunette. Toi aussi tu es malade ? Décidément, c'est la saison ! Comment as-tu attrapé ça ?

- Disons que j'ai un peu trop profité de la patinoire géante du parc, pendant les vacances...

- Parce que Dumbledore a installé une patinoire ? s'interloqua à nouveau notre amie, stupéfaite de ne pas l'avoir vue lors de sa balade de la veille.

- Non, mais le grand lac gelé en offrait une belle ! Tous les soirs, j'allais glisser sur la glace, sous ma forme de canard ! Je prenais vraiment ma palme !

L'image d'un oiseau solitaire, effectuant pirouettes, doubles boucles piqués, triples saltos arrière, et autres acrobaties sur une étendue d'eau solide, passa brièvement dans l'esprit de Cat.

- Jusqu'au jour où l'épaisseur de la glace n'a pas été suffisante et n'a pas supporté mon poids ! Je suis passé au travers, et j'ai bien failli boire la tasse ! C'est ce jour-là, aussi, que j'ai commencé à ressentir un affreux mal de gorge. Et aujourd'hui me voilà, avec un front brûlant comme une plaque de cuisson !

- Ah ! fit Cat, l'air réjoui. Eh bien, au prochain petit déjeuner, tu pourras t'écraser quelques œufs sur le front, pour te faire une omelette, au lieu des œufs durs que tu as réussi à te préparer grâce au chaudron d'Axelle... Au fait ! J'espère qu'il ne s'agissait pas des œufs de Coincoin...

- Non ! Tu sais bien que Coincoin est un mâle et qu'il ne pond pas d'œufs ! D'ailleurs, à propos de lui, ne devais-tu pas lui trouver un autre nom ?

- Ah ouiii ! C'est vraiii ! s'écria la Serdaigle, en s'en rappelant tout juste. Mais ça remonte à longtemps !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! commenta Vince. Ca doit bien faire six mois que tu m'as promis que tu allais t'attarder sur la question, et toujours aucune réponse...

- Peut-être, mais tu sais, dit Cat, pour se justifier, il y a eu tellement d'événements inattendus qui se sont produits, entre-temps...

- Hmmm... Laisse-moi réfléchir... Cathie Mist a réussi à obtenir un cours privé avec Mr Lupin... Cathie Mist a réussi à obtenir un deuxième cours privé avec Mr Lupin... Cathie Mist a réussi à obtenir un troisième cours privé avec...

La jeune fille se mit à rire de bon cœur, tandis que son ami finissait de compter sur ses doigts le nombre de leçons particulières auxquelles elle avait eu droit durant les vacances.

- C'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup d'événements ! remarqua le châtain. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'ils soient déjà inscrits sur le registre des faits et exploits de Poudlard ! Si c'est le cas, je vais aller le lire, car tu ne m'as même pas raconté comment s'est passé ton dernier cours de rattrapage...

- Ah ! Eh bien j'ai enfin réussi à repousser le Détraqueur, à l'aide de mon Patronus en forme de chaton !

- Comme quoi, Mr Lupin avait fait de bons pronostics ! Il avait dit que tu y arriverais !

- Oui, mais ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas - et moi non plus, d'ailleurs -, c'était d'avoir la bouche en feu au moindre triton au gingembre avalé !

- Ah ! fit Vince, en rigolant. Faudra qu'il essaye les gnomes au poivre, la prochaine fois !

- Je les testerai avant de les lui donner, garantit Cat, d'un air moins enclin à ce genre de plaisanteries. Ensuite, nous avons bavardé un peu ensemble, reprit-elle avec des yeux rêveurs. C'était infiniment agréable ! J'ai même appris qu'il avait jadis été élève ici, à Poudlard !

- Ouuuh ! Ca doit remonter à très très longtemps, alors ! Compte tenu de tous ses cheveux blancs, ça doit bien se situer aux alentours de l'époque de Rowena Serdaigle !

Susceptible, la brunette adressa une vilaine tape sur le crâne du garçon, avant de poursuivre.

- Et puis il m'a montré sa baguette...

- SA QUOI ? bondit Vince, hors de lui.

- Sa _baguette _!

- Ah, pardon, j'avais cru entendre autre chose !

- Non mais à quoi tu penses, espèce d'obsédé ? s'irrita la jeune fille, devinant clairement à quel autre mot son ami avait pensé.

- A ce propos, t'a-t-il montré où il habitait ?

- Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié de te le dire ! s'exclama à nouveau Cat, en se frappant le front avec la paume de sa main, pour se reprocher ce second trou de mémoire flagrant.

- Quoi ? Il t'a fait entrer dans ses appartements ?

- Non, hélas, ça aurait été trop beau ! Mais j'ai découvert où ils se situaient ! Mr Lupin loge au septième étage !

- Oooh ! Au septième étage ? Ou bien au septième ciel !

- Oui, c'est une très belle métaphore, se réjouit Cat. Là, dans sa chambre, au septième étage, je suis sûre que Mr Lupin pourrait me faire monter au septième ciel ! fabula-t-elle en rigolant. Et puis, ça explique aussi pourquoi j'étais folle de bonheur, lorsque j'ai trouvé sa porte d'entrée !

- C'est arrivé quand ?

- Oh, j'ai découvert tout ça début janvier, lorsque j'ai repris mes investigations suspendues en décembre !

- Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu m'en parles ? Heureusement que cette fois je n'ai pas attendu six mois avant de te demander des nouvelles de tes recherches...

- Oui, sinon tu ne les aurais certainement pas eues avant le mois de juin... Mais je te garantis que pour Coincoin, je vais lui trouver un autre nom dans les plus brefs délais !

- Les plus brefs délais..., répéta Vince, d'un air sceptique. Ca veut dire avant le mois de juin ?

* * *

C'était peut-être la dixième fois que Cat se retournait dans son lit, tourmentée par les idées de noms qui affluaient dans son cerveau en ébullition. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix : en cette nuit de samedi à dimanche, elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, et elle s'était jurée de trouver un nouveau patronyme au canard de Vince avant lundi. « Alors, euh... Colvert ? Plum Plum ? Magret ? Lupin ? ... Oh non, Vince le prendrait mal... » s'accabla la jeune fille, en roulant à nouveau sous ses couvertures, sans retenir aucune de ces idées. « Voldemort ? Fizwizbiz ? Jean-Michel ? ... Rhaaa, j'ai pas d'inspiration, j'en ai marre ! ». Et pour la treizième fois, elle se retourna sur son matelas, plus violemment que jamais.

- Kyah ! glapit-elle, en percutant le sol de plein fouet.

La terrible douleur qu'elle ressentit au niveau du bassin lui fit mettre quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'elle venait de basculer hors de son lit. A même le parquet, elle releva aussitôt la tête, pour s'assurer que sa voisine, à côté de laquelle elle était tombée, dormait toujours : le ronflement qui émana de la bouche entrouverte d'Axelle (expulsée plus tôt que prévu de l'infirmerie, pour cause d'hypocondrie) la tranquillisa. Mais au moment de se relever, elle vit alors sous le lit de la blonde... Non, pas seulement une boîte en carton remplie d'une centaine d'abricots poussiéreux, mais surtout... un exemplaire phosphorescent de Sorcière Mag, dont la couverture était animée par trois hiboux nains, deux Boursouflets et un chaton qui se couraient après, et qui annonçait, en lettres tapageuses et brillantes : « Numéro spécial rentrée : mille et une idées de noms à donner à votre nouvel animal de compagnie ».

Ce fut pour Cat une illumination - au sens figuré comme au sens propre, étant donné l'éclat luminescent de la revue. Un peu abasourdie, et encore étalée de tout son long sur le plancher, elle attrapa le prospectus et le tira vers elle sans trop de bruit. Le gros titre lumineux qui éclairait à présent son visage lui assura qu'elle ne rêvait pas, et qu'elle venait bel et bien de trouver la réponse à tous ses problèmes, la solution de tous ses tourments : le choix parmi mille et une propositions de noms à attribuer à Coincoin.

« Quelle chance ! » gloussa la Serdaigle, avec un sourire dément sur le visage, tout en se précipitant pour remonter dans son lit. Elle se hâta de prendre sa baguette posée sur son chevet, et de s'engouffrer sous ses couvertures, de manière à s'y dissimuler entièrement. A l'abri dans cette sorte de cocon, elle murmura l'incantation «_ Lumos !_ », et sa main qui tenait le numéro spécial de Sorcière Mag ouvrit alors celui-ci avec excitation.

Cat n'était pas du genre à lire des revues, encore moins de ce type. Elle savait que Cerise, Axelle et Anna (comme la plupart des filles) en étaient friandes, mais elle, cela ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Le peu qu'elle en avait vu lui avait paru être le comble de la superficialité, de la méconnaissance, de l'inutile, et même du grotesque. Quel était l'intérêt, en effet, de savoir que le prix du sourire le plus charmeur de l'année passée avait été décerné à Gilderoy Lockhart, cet illustre imbécile qui finissait maintenant ses jours à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, pour maladie incurable ? Quel était l'apport d'une telle information ? Cela cultivait-il l'esprit ? Cela rendait-il plus intelligent ? Non ! Cat n'avait pas besoin de tous ces conseils en matière de mode vestimentaire, de maquillage : elle suivait ses propres goûts, indépendamment de ceux des autres. Et dire que certaines se complaisaient dans l'éloge de la féminité, dans la supériorité prétendue des filles par rapport aux garçons... Cat, elle, se satisfaisait autrement mieux avec son bon bouquin de Défense contre les forces du mal !

Mais elle devait se l'avouer : elle était curieuse ! Très curieuse de découvrir ce que lisaient ses copines dans leur passe-temps. Même si c'étaient des idioties. Après tout, cela pouvait être divertissant ! Du point de vue de l'œil critique, oui, ça l'était certainement ! La brunette parcourut le sommaire du magazine avec frénésie. Il y avait de tout, écrit dans toutes les couleurs, et en caractères plus ou moins gras : « Top tendance : la rentrée sera rose », « Sorcière Mag a choisi pour vous cinq sous-vêtements sexy », « Comment fabriquer soi-même ses paires de boucles d'oreilles ? », « Cuisine : la recette de la tarte à la mélasse », « Sortilèges : colorez vos cheveux en jaune », « Amour : comment déclarer ses sentiments, en sept méthodes ».

A cette dernière phrase, Cat ne put contenir un petit rire (« Hi hi ! »), et pensa irrémédiablement au professeur Lupin. Ainsi donc il existait des techniques miracles pour qu'elle lui avoue son amour ? Oh, ça ne devait sûrement pas dépasser le stade de la gaminerie ! Mais cela s'annonçait être tordant ! Impatiente de connaître de quelle façon une revue aussi superficielle que celle-ci pouvait traiter un thème aussi profond que l'amour, notre amie s'empressa d'aller à la page 16. Sur ce, un rictus diabolique illumina sa figure.

_Comment déclarer ses sentiments ? Vous êtes amoureuse ? Vous n'arrêtez pas de penser à lui ? D'écrire son nom partout dans vos cahiers de cours ? _

« Euh... ». Cat pensa furtivement à la page de présentation de son cahier de Défense contre les forces du mal, en bas de laquelle elle avait marqué : _Nom du professeur : Mr Lupin._

_Dans ce cas, n'attendez plus : allez lui déclarer vos sentiments ! N'hésitez pas ! Courez ! Sorcière Mag vous aide et vous propose sept méthodes pour tout avouer à l'élu de votre cœur. Pourquoi sept ? Parce que sept est le chiffre qui possède la plus grande force magique ! _

« C'est pas possible ? » fit Cat, en écarquillant les yeux. « Et Mr Lupin qui habite au septième étage ! ».

_Votre succès est garanti !_

_Première méthode : celui que vous aimez se révèle être passionné de quelque chose ? Eh bien apprenez tout sur sa passion, et n'hésitez pas, lorsque vous le croisez, à lui faire part de toutes les connaissances que vous possédez désormais ! Exemple : il est fan de Quidditch ? Faites-lui remarquer que vous savez parfaitement différencier un Souafle d'un Cognard et d'un Vif d'or, et entraînez-vous, si possible, à voler sur un balai. Passer devant votre bien-aimé, sur le dos d'un balai, en rase-mottes au-dessus du sol, ne pourra que l'impressionner, et ses compliments à votre sujet ne tarderont pas._

Rapidement, Cat se prêta au jeu. Elle pensa d'abord que c'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait (s'intéresser aux goûts de Mr Lupin), en bouquinant de très nombreuses fois son manuel de Défense contre les forces du mal, et se félicita d'avoir adopté une telle attitude, bien avant d'en avoir lu le conseil dans ce magazine. Puis sa hâte de connaître la méthode numéro deux, et de savoir s'il s'agissait là aussi d'une technique qu'elle avait déjà inconsciemment mise en application, cette hâte l'emporta, et elle parcourut les lignes suivantes avec un regard avide.

_Deuxième méthode : provoquez la rencontre en faisant tomber, par mégarde, vos effets personnels sur la personne concernée. Exemple : vous marchez dans un couloir, et l'élu de votre cœur arrive droit sur vous. Or, vous portez justement dans vos bras toutes vos fournitures scolaires. Dans ce cas, renversez-les immédiatement sur lui, en prenant soin de simuler l'accident. Certes, au début, votre chéri risque de se mettre en colère, mais en remarquant que vous êtes vous-même terriblement bouleversée, et que vous vous répandez en excuses, il ne pourra que sentir son cœur s'attendrir, et vous aidera très certainement à ramasser vos affaires. C'est l'occasion ou jamais pour vous de faire sa connaissance et de chercher à le revoir !_

« Entre élèves, passe encore... Mais balancer ses cahiers à la figure d'un prof, c'est plus risqué... »

A côté du paragraphe qui détaillait la méthode numéro trois se trouvait la photographie d'une Vélane, qui soufflait gracieusement dans une flûte argentée, tout en fermant les paupières, et en dodelinant de la tête.

_Troisième méthode : jouez-lui un petit air de votre instrument de musique ! Une douce mélodie, interprétée avec brio, rien que pour lui, le charmera à coup sûr !_

Ce fut alors qu'une étincelle d'inspiration traversa l'esprit de Cat, et que celle-ci songea aussitôt à ce qu'il y avait de caché sous son lit...

* * *

Jeudi 18 mars, à seize heures trente et des poussières, les derniers préparatifs pour le concert du siècle battaient leur plein. Un garçon et une fille stagnaient au beau milieu d'un couloir obscur, et si, par le plus grand des hasards, un élève venait à s'égarer dans ce corridor, il se demanderait à coup sûr ce que ces deux Serdaigle à l'air suspect étaient en train de fabriquer. Cathie Mist portait sur son dos une bandoulière noire, parsemée de pics métalliques, qui soutenait une lourde guitare électrique rouge vif, vernie à souhait. La tête penchée sur son instrument, elle triturait nerveusement son médiator dans sa main droite, pinçait de temps à autre une ou deux cordes, pour s'assurer qu'elles sonnaient bien, dans le cas contraire, effectuait d'ultimes réglages en tournant les clés de la tête de son appareil à l'aide de sa main gauche. Vince Vertilleul, quant à lui, était négligemment appuyé contre une armure, et guettait d'un œil distrait le bout du couloir mal éclairé.

- Tu es sûre qu'il va arriver ? demanda-t-il à la brunette qui, avec une tension évidente, promenait ses doigts le long du manche de sa guitare.

- Mais oui ! répondit-elle, sans décoller les yeux de ses cordes. Il finit ses cours à seize heures, le jeudi. Normalement, il ne devrait pas tarder.

- Ca fait quand même une demi-heure qu'on l'attend...

- C'est parce qu'il a sûrement dû aller faire un tour dans la salle des profs. Il faut savoir être patients...

- S'il compte prendre le thé là-bas, on en a pour toute la soirée... Et pendant ce temps, mon estomac crie famine... J'irais bien me prendre un goûter...

- Vertilleul, reste ici ! hurla Cat à son ami qui avait à peine amorcé un pas en avant.

- Très bien..., se résigna le châtain, en revenant sur son pas. Mais je reste toujours perplexe quant au caractère indispensable de ma présence ici... Pourquoi dois-je absolument rester avec toi au moment où tu joueras un air de guitare à ton prof chéri ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit : pour que tu chantes les paroles du morceau que je compte interpréter ! expliqua la jeune fille, tandis qu'elle faisait craquer chacune de ses phalanges.

- Et tu ne peux pas les chanter toi-même ?

- Non ! Je suis incapable de jouer de la guitare et de chanter en même temps ! ... Je crois même que je suis incapable de jouer de la guitare tout court..., ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix, en regardant ses doigts tremblant comme des feuilles.

- Et ce sont quoi, ces paroles ? Si tu pouvais me les répéter...

- Eh bien ce sont celles de la chanson « Brume », de Avada Kedavra...

- Ah ! coupa Vince. Avada Kedavra ! Ca m'aurait étonné !

- « Brume » est selon moi le morceau le plus doux et le plus romantique du groupe...

- Et ça donne quoi ?

- Hum hum ! fit Cat, en s'éclaircissant la gorge avec son poing devant la bouche, avant d'entonner d'une voix désespérée : « Elle écarte les jaaammmbes ! Elle le fait si bieeennn ! Elle... ».

- D'accord, je vois, l'interrompit Vince. Ca suffira comme ça, merci.

- Attends, ce n'était que le début ! protesta Cat. Je t'assure que vers le milieu de la chanson, ça devient beaucoup plus poétique !

- Je ne veux pas le savoir. De toute manière, je chante comme un pied, alors tu ne devras pas compter sur moi.

- Ok. Je m'en remets donc à ma bonne vieille guitare électrique : la seule à qui je peux faire confiance... J'espère qu'elle marche encore..., s'inquiéta Cat, en écarquillant les yeux d'effroi.

- Ca fait depuis combien de temps que tu la gardes planquée sous ton lit ?

- Depuis un an et demi, maintenant... La première fois que je l'ai amenée à Poudlard - je rentrais en quatrième année -, je l'ai mise en sécurité dans une malle, mais je n'ai plus osé la ressortir, de peur de faire trop de bruit avec... Après quoi, Dumbledore a bien voulu la garder à l'école, pendant les grandes vacances, pour m'éviter de la ramener à la rentrée suivante - c'est encombrant, cet engin-là !

- Et tu n'as pas peur de faire trop de bruit, aujourd'hui ?

- Non ! Même si c'est la première fois que je m'en sers dans le château, j'ai enfin trouvé une bonne occasion de l'utiliser : je vais en jouer à l'homme que j'aime, pour le remercier de m'avoir offert ses cours particuliers !

- Comme si tu ne l'avais pas déjà assez remercié...

- A mes yeux, non, je ne l'ai pas assez remercié. Les moments qu'il m'a permis de passer avec lui étaient absolument fabuleux, j'ai cru vivre un rêve. Je me dois vraiment de le remercier de la sorte.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il aime Avada Kedavra...

- Bon, d'après mes souvenirs, le volume se règle là..., marmonna Cat, en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu son ami, et en tournant au hasard un bouton argenté de sa guitare. Après... Réglage des aigus... Réglage des graves...

- Vas-y à fond sur les aigus, conseilla Vince. Il paraît que les vieux les entendent moins bien...

BAM ! Le Serdaigle se reçut le bout pointu du manche de la guitare en pleine tête et tituba vers l'armure.

- Tu crois que j'utilise le vibrato ? demanda la brunette, en rabaissant son instrument. Oh non... On va éviter les effets spéciaux... Vince, t'es prêt ? Allez, je crois qu'en poussant ce bouton-ci, j'allume l'appareil...

Après le petit clic qui signala la fermeture de l'interrupteur, de puissants infrasons vibrèrent alors à travers tout le corridor, et semblèrent tambouriner en échos à l'intérieur de la boîte crânienne des deux protagonistes. Ceux-ci se regardèrent étrangement.

- Euh..., fit Cat, avec quelque anxiété dans la voix. Tu penses que c'est normal ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas j'entends des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent...

- Oh mon Dieu, c'est lui, au secours ! s'écria la musicienne, en opérant un demi-tour sur elle-même, prête à fuir les lieux en se précipitant vers les petits escaliers qui menaient au cinquième étage.

- Tu préfères lui jouer ton morceau devant ses appartements ?

- Non, c'est vrai, tu as raison, je reste ici, se ravisa la jeune fille, en pivotant à nouveau. Bon, très bien, puisqu'il faut le faire... Je vais commencer par m'échauffer avec quelques accords...

La tension était à son comble. La Serdaigle tenta de positionner correctement ses doigts sur les touches de sa guitare, Vince lui fit remarquer au passage qu'il venait d'entendre comme un grésillement dangereux, mais Cat, trop angoissée, n'y prêta aucune attention.

- C'est parti ! s'exclama-t-elle, les sourcils froncés, pleine de détermination et d'adrénaline. MI MINEUR !

Dès l'instant où Cat racla les six cordes de sa guitare avec une certaine brusquerie, le chat qui était entré dans le couloir décolla du sol, toutes griffes dehors, les poils ébouriffés, et fut propulsé en arrière sous la violence des sons qui transpercèrent les tympans des deux sorciers. Ces derniers sentirent leurs cheveux se dresser sur leur tête. L'armure, à côté de Vince, explosa, et projeta dans toutes les directions ses morceaux métalliques, dont les deux Serdaigle se protégèrent en se couchant par terre. L'intensité sonore fut telle que le couloir entier se mit à trembler, plus brutalement que jamais : le sol sembla prêt à se dérober, et des filets de poussière et des débris de pierre commencèrent à tomber du plafond.

- QUI A FAIT CAAAAA ? hurla une voix venant du bout du corridor, lorsque celui-ci cessa peu à peu d'être ébranlé.

Mais Cat et Vince, qui se remettaient debout avec peine, étaient bien trop secoués, et ils avaient leur ouïe bien trop endommagée pour entendre quoi que ce soit. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils virent Rusard débouler en trombe dans le couloir, portant dans ses bras une Miss Teigne aussi inanimée qu'échevelée, qu'ils comprirent que la déflagration qu'ils venaient de produire avait ameuté au moins la moitié de l'école.

- Sauve qui peut ! cria Cat, aux abois, mais elle ne s'entendit même pas.

Vince fila droit vers les petits escaliers. La brunette, pour plus de commodité, fit pivoter sa guitare sur sa hanche droite, de façon à tenir l'instrument comme une mitraillette, et s'élança à la poursuite de son ami. Branle-bas de combat dans les escaliers obscurs : Cat, tenant sa guitare à bout de bras, était à la limite d'enfoncer la tête pointue de l'appareil entre les omoplates de Vince, qui était juste devant. Au moins, lorsqu'elle le piquait légèrement, cela faisait un bon stimulant pour qu'il coure plus vite. Mais si jamais il venait à tomber en arrière, il était embroché.

Par chance, les deux Serdaigle parvinrent jusqu'au cinquième étage sans dommage, et Cat, qui sentit une idée germer dans sa tête, dépassa Vince et lui dit en sprintant :

- Il faut aller se cacher dans le couloir qui donne accès aux appartements de Mr Lupin ! Je connais le mot de passe pour y entrer, mais Rusard ne le connaît certainement pas !

Pas sûr que le châtain ait compris les mots de sa camarade. En tout cas, il la suivit jusqu'aux petits escaliers qui menaient au septième étage, et ce fut là le principal. Mais lorsque Cat eut fini son ascension des marches, et qu'elle pénétra la première dans le couloir aux peintures d'animaux, résolue à se jeter sur le tableau des trois cigognes, elle se heurta, comme par hasard, au professeur Trelawney, qui s'apprêtait à entrer par ce même tableau.

- MEEEEERDE ! se lamenta la jeune fille, en continuant sa course tout droit, sans prêter attention au mouvement d'accostage qu'avait amorcé sa prof de Divination en la voyant.

Vince, lui aussi, passa sous le nez de l'enseignante, sans faire mine de la remarquer. Désormais, Cat ne savait plus où ils pouvaient se planquer. Courant en tête, elle vira à droite, à gauche, emprunta des couloirs dans lesquels elle n'était jamais passée, et ce fut une chance que son ami ne perde pas sa trace (et qu'elle n'ait toujours pas cogné le manche de sa guitare contre un mur). Au bout d'une minute de fuite éperdue à travers le septième étage, le souffle commença à leur manquer. Vince avait l'impression de tourner en rond (d'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas la troisième fois qu'ils passaient devant cette stupide tapisserie représentant un sorcier qui essayait d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls ?) et Cat s'était lancée dans des prières désespérées : « Pitié, Seigneur, faites qu'on trouve un endroit où se cacher... Pitié, Seigneur, faites qu'on trouve... ».

A cet instant, une porte du couloir s'ouvrit en grand, et les Serdaigle, après le laps de temps qui leur permit de réaliser qu'il s'agissait là d'un placard, se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, dans un certain désordre, et s'y barricadèrent. Il y avait juste de la place pour deux (et pour une guitare). Une bougie flottait au-dessus de leur tête, et plongeait le refuge dans une lumière tamisée. Tous les deux étaient entourés de balais et de vieilles serpillières. Cat, essoufflée, entendait sa respiration rapide faire un vacarme dans son cerveau, et celui-ci semblait prêt à éclater, avec les sifflements qui déchiraient ses oreilles.

- Ca par exemple ! s'écria Vince, en se penchant pour ramasser un panier en osier, rempli de gâteaux secs et d'un verre de jus d'orange. Un goûter !

La brunette observa avec des yeux sceptiques son ami dévorer le contenu du panier.

- Bon bah la prochaine fois, dit le garçon entre deux bouchées, tu déclareras tes sentiments à Mr Lupin en renversant tes affaires sur lui !

- Heiiiiinnnnn ?


	23. Un soir dans son bureau

**Chapitre 23  
**_Un soir dans son bureau_

- Alors, voyons voir..., marmonna Cat, plantée dans un couloir, différent de celui qu'elle avait fait trembler une semaine plus tôt avec sa guitare, quoique aussi désert et proche de la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal. J'ai bien tout ce qu'il me faut... Mon livre de Métamorphose, mon livre d'Histoire de la magie, mon cahier de Divination, mon cahier de Botanique, mon livre de Sortilèges, ma trousse de crayons de couleur, mon journal des rêves, mon réveille-matin, ma gomme... Ok, c'est bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre...

Chargée de cette quantité impressionnante de bouquins et d'objets en tous genres qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, la brunette patienta dans le corridor. Au bout de cinq minutes, à peine, les premiers échos de talons de chaussures frappant le sol parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles (qui, au cours des sept jours précédents, avaient progressivement recouvré leur fonctionnalité), et la jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil alarmé à son réveil : seize heures et quart ! Ce pouvait-il que ce soit lui ? Déjà ? Il était en avance d'au moins une demi-heure par rapport à la semaine dernière ! Cela signifiait sans doute que cette fois-ci ça allait marcher... Fichtre ! Cat aurait préféré lui jouer un air de guitare, plutôt que de lui balancer ses affaires à la figure...

Elle se mit cependant en marche, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le professeur Lupin apparaisse au bout du couloir, face à elle, la tête baissée, l'allure sérieuse, portant de sa main droite sa valise en cuir. Le problème, pour Cat, c'était de réussir à avancer sans faire tomber le moindre objet avant le moment prévu ; ce qui n'était pas chose facile, vu la hauteur de la pile d'affaires qu'elle transportait et qui lui masquait partiellement la vue, et vu les secousses que provoquaient ses pas. Bientôt, la distance entre elle et lui s'amenuisa, et l'homme releva la tête, pour voir qui arrivait vers lui. Une lueur d'étonnement, mêlée d'amusement, passa sur son visage, et notre amie commença déjà à s'en vouloir pour ce qu'elle allait faire lorsqu'il répondit à son « Bonjour » par un autre « Bonjour », accompagné d'un sourire diverti.

Parvenue à un mètre de lui, la brunette calcula rapidement la meilleure façon pour elle de renverser ses bouquins sur Mr Lupin sans le blesser, puis se jeta à brûle-pourpoint à droite de l'enseignant, déploya ses bras vers la gauche pour catapulter sur lui tous ses effets (elle vit, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, ses ouvrages se cogner contre son torse, dans un choc affreux, et sa gomme voltiger au-dessus de ses cheveux), sentit la manche de sa veste frôler son bras gauche, et s'écrasa enfin le nez par terre.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? s'écria Cat, en se relevant aussitôt avec affolement, les narines suintantes de sang.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais vous poser la question..., constata le sorcier, en fronçant quelque peu les sourcils.

- Oui, oui, moi ça va, mais vous ? Je ne vous ai pas fait mal ?

- Ca peut aller... Vous m'avez surtout fait peur..., répondit le prof, en posant finalement sa mallette à ses pieds (là où jonchaient toutes les fournitures scolaires de Cat) et en passant sa main à l'intérieur de sa veste.

- Je suis vraiment désolée..., se lamenta la jeune fille. Je ne voulais pas vous...

Mais le professeur Lupin l'écouta à peine : il sortit sa baguette magique, et la leva vers son élève, si bien que celle-ci se dit qu'en fait l'enseignant avait menti, qu'il avait été gravement offensé, et qu'il allait à présent la punir pour lui avoir jeté ses livres à la figure.

- Ne bougez pas..., lui dit-il, en pointant le bout de sa baguette sur son visage.

Cat ferma les yeux et respira par la bouche une pleine bouffée d'air, prête à recevoir le supplice qu'elle avait mérité.

- _Tergeo ! _... Voilà. C'est mieux comme ça, non ?

- Que..., balbutia la brunette, en passant ses doigts sur sa lèvre supérieure, sur laquelle elle venait de ressentir un étrange souffle frais.

- Vous saigniez du nez..., expliqua Mr Lupin, en rangeant sa baguette et en reprenant sa valise.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Cat, car maintenant ni son nez ni sa lèvre n'étaient maculés de sang. Eh bien merci !

- Ce n'est rien. Par contre, pour votre réveil, je ne sais pas si je pourrai faire grand-chose...

La Serdaigle baissa la tête pour voir ce qu'avait son réveil, et le découvrit éparpillé en plusieurs morceaux, devant les chaussures de Mr Lupin.

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave ! assura-t-elle. Laissez, je trouverai bien un moyen de le réparer !

- Vous allez vous en sortir, avec toutes vos affaires ? demanda l'enseignant, en jetant un regard circulaire sur le sol, parsemé de livres ouverts, cabossés, aux pages écornées, et de crayons en bois aux multiples couleurs.

- Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je me débrouillerai ! dit l'adolescente, en s'accroupissant pour commencer à ramasser ses objets.

Sur ce, le professeur Lupin reprit sa marche et disparut du couloir, tandis que Cat plissa les yeux, se mordit la joue pour s'empêcher de pleurer, et regretta amèrement de lui avoir fait ce qu'elle lui avait fait, car par sa faute il avait sûrement dû être endolori, ou, du moins, agacé.

* * *

Le lendemain, à huit heures, Cathie Mist entra dans la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal la tête baissée, dans un état de repentir pitoyable, qui ressemblait presque à un état de deuil. Elle avait passé toute sa nuit à se tourmenter, à se demander si Mr Lupin lui avait vraiment pardonné son crime, et à larmoyer sous le poids des remords. Durant le cours, elle osa à peine le regarder, trop accablée pour estimer en avoir le droit. A la fin de l'heure, elle songea même à aller lui parler, pour lui présenter à nouveau toutes ses excuses, mais elle se dit que cela n'allait que l'énerver un peu plus, et elle y renonça finalement.

Par chance, le week-end arriva, et sa douce atmosphère printanière l'aida à chasser quelques-uns de ses regrets. Ainsi se sentit-elle capable, le lundi après-midi, de retour en classe, de poser ses yeux sur lui comme avant. Mais ce fut alors pour remarquer que lui ne posait plus les siens sur elle. C'était comme s'il l'évitait désormais du regard. A chaque fois qu'il s'adressait aux élèves, il observait tout le monde sauf elle. Ou peut-être ne le faisait-il pas exprès ? Peut-être l'avait-il oubliée pour de bon ? Pas possible ! Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble ? Après leurs heures passées dans la salle d'Histoire de la magie, en cours particuliers ? Après ces moments si agréables ? Mais cela ne représentait probablement rien pour lui... Il avait tourné la page depuis bien longtemps. Il était passé à autre chose. Peut-être même avait-il été encouragé à le faire, lorsque Cat avait balancé ses bouquins sur lui. Tout était de sa faute... C'était de sa faute s'il ne la regardait plus.

* * *

A présent, elle en était arrivée là : mercredi après-midi, en plein contrôle de Défense contre les forces du mal, alors que la salle entière était plongée dans un silence tendu, et que elle-même peinait à rédiger sa synthèse, qui était censée résumer les réponses aux cinq questions précédentes et apporter des connaissances personnelles sur la meilleure façon de tuer un dragon, Cat en était arrivée à se déconcentrer de sa copie, et à guigner le professeur Lupin, assis devant elle, derrière son bureau. Au lieu de trouver une solution au problème de l'épaisseur, bien trop importante, des écailles du dragon, qui faisaient ricocher la plupart des sortilèges lancés contre lui, la jeune fille pensait très fort : « Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi ! », sans quitter des yeux l'homme à la cravate noire et aux cicatrices, comme si elle comptait sur lui pour qu'il entende ses ferventes supplications, et qu'il relève la tête. Mais cela se révélait être presque aussi dur que d'élaborer une synthèse.

L'enseignant était clairement occupé à déchiffrer un rouleau de parchemin et à écrire dessus de temps en temps. Sans doute corrigeait-il le devoir d'une autre classe ? La pile de copies qui était posée à côté de lui sur sa table conforta Cat dans cette idée. Quelle drôle de situation ! Elèves et professeur travaillaient en parallèle, mais dans un sens opposé ! Celui-ci corrigeait le contrôle que ses étudiants étaient actuellement en train de faire ; et ceux-là rédigeaient le devoir que leur prof allait bientôt corriger. A en juger par ses sourcils légèrement froncés, la correction des copies n'était pas une vraie partie de plaisir...

« Quel jeu sadomasochiste ! » se dit la brunette, en prenant soudainement conscience que tout le monde souffrait et se faisait souffrir, dans ce monde des études : les élèves, parce qu'ils étaient victimes de la difficulté des sujets d'examen, parce qu'ils passaient des heures de leur temps libre à réviser, et parce qu'eux-mêmes condamnaient les moments de repos de leur professeur ; celui-ci parce qu'il était obligé de se coltiner des dizaines de copies remplies de fautes désagréables à rectifier, parce qu'il devait apprendre ses cours sur le bout des doigts pour le lendemain, et parce qu'il torturait à son tour ses élèves, en leur flanquant de nouveaux devoirs, tout en sachant qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à le faire souffrir à nouveau, et ainsi de suite... C'était un cercle vicieux. Une spirale de la souffrance. Mais alors que Cat était proie à de telles réflexions philosophiques, elle n'avançait en rien dans sa synthèse (peut-être allait-elle perturber l'équilibre du système de la douleur scolaire, en épargnant à Mr Lupin la peine de corriger un parchemin de plus ?).

« Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi ! » continua-t-elle de supplier, en ne cessant de scruter le visage concentré de son professeur. « Remus ! Regarde-moi ! Je t'aime ! ». A cet instant, la tête du sorcier se releva d'elle-même, et ses yeux ambrés se posèrent sur Cat. Effarée, la jeune fille sentit une vague de joie remonter de son cœur jusqu'à ses joues, et celles-ci se gonflèrent en un sourire éloquent, qui manqua de peu de se transformer en un gloussement.

Pour ne pas laisser Mr Lupin en voir davantage (il allait se demander pourquoi elle lui souriait), elle se jeta sur sa copie, et fit un effort considérable pour poursuivre sa synthèse. « Naturellement, si l'on veut s'attaquer à un dragon, il faut le faire en prenant le moins de risques possible, en étant sûr d'être protégé par quelque chose. Si le terrain d'affrontement revêt des points d'eau, il est judicieux d'aller s'y immerger : ainsi, le lance-flamme de la créature ne pourra pas nous atteindre ». Ayant noté cette idée dans la première partie de sa composition, la Serdaigle se redressa et s'enquit de Mr Lupin. Comme par hasard, ce dernier leva la tête au même moment, et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent derechef.

Cette fois, Cat se dit qu'elle était grillée. Elle rougit en un temps record de cinq microsecondes, et se précipita sur son parchemin pour y marquer n'importe quoi, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Cette fois, elle avait vraiment dépassé la limite : Mr Lupin devait vraiment se demander pourquoi elle ne faisait que le regarder, même pendant son devoir.

_Il faut aussi faire attention à la queue du dragon : celle-ci est souvent pourvue de pics, ce qui la rend très dangereuse. Mais tout dépend aussi de la race du dragon..._

Fouillant dans sa mémoire les noms des différentes familles de dragons que le professeur Lupin leur avait appris, Cat leva timidement les yeux vers lui, tout en gardant la tête penchée, et le vit alors croquer dans une pomme, dont elle n'avait jusqu'alors point remarqué la présence. C'était une belle pomme, rouge, brillante, qui révélait, aux endroits où elle avait été mordue, un intérieur jaune et juteux. Ecartant doucement le fruit de ses lèvres et continuant de mâcher, le châtain griffonna quelques mots sur la copie qu'il corrigeait. Ainsi donc, Mr Lupin aimait les pommes !

* * *

- Il a de très bons goûts, tu ne trouves pas ? s'exclama Cat, en franchissant les grandes portes de chêne de l'école, et en descendant dans le parc, en compagnie de son ami Vince. Mieux je le connais, mieux je m'en aperçois... En plus, c'est très bon pour la santé, les pommes ! C'est bourré de vitamines !

En disant cela, elle mordit dans la part de pizza aux trois fromages qu'elle tenait dans sa main, et foula les premières herbes verdoyantes de la cour. C'était le tout premier jour d'avril, et midi venait de sonner. La brunette s'était dépêchée de retrouver son compagnon et de le convier à la suivre dehors, car elle avait quelque chose à faire qui nécessitait son assistance, et car elle ne devait pas trop tarder, son prochain cours reprenant dans à peine une heure. Dehors, le temps était splendide : le soleil trônait dans un ciel bleu limpide, la tiédeur de ses rayons rendait l'air très agréable. Juste de quoi se balader en manches retroussées ! Le parc tout entier avait retrouvé sa verdure chatoyante. Les arbres semblaient crouler sous le poids de leur ramure, garnie à profusion de feuilles et de fleurs, de papillons virevoltants, et de petits moineaux dont les gazouillements ravissaient l'atmosphère.

- Tout à l'heure, en cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, j'ai repéré un pommier planté près de la cabane de Hagrid, expliqua Cat, en marchant avec énergie. Avec un peu de chance, ses pommes seront comestibles, et je pourrai en offrir une à Mr Lupin, pour me faire pardonner...

- Tu sais, il y avait des pommes, au réfectoire... Tu pouvais te servir..., signala Vince, avant de goûter à son propre morceau de pizza, que lui aussi était parti chercher à la Grande Salle, et que son canard, perché sur son épaule, lorgnait avidement.

- Oui, mais rien ne vaut une belle pomme sauvage ! rétorqua la jeune fille, pleine de conviction.

Les deux apprentis sorciers atteignirent enfin l'arbre fruitier, et levèrent la tête pour observer ses branches, ornées de pommes vertes, Cat avec une sorte de recueillement admiratif, Vince d'une façon beaucoup plus nonchalante, mâchouillant sa pizza et en proposant quelques miettes à son palmipède.

- Elles n'ont pas l'air très mûres, tes pommes..., commenta le garçon.

- Mais voyons, bien sûr que si, qu'elles sont mûres ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elles sont vertes qu'elles ne sont pas mûres ! Toutes les pommes ne sont pas forcément rouges ou jaunes ! Il en existe différentes variétés : des rouges, des jaunes, et des vertes, aussi !

- Très bien. Alors pourquoi j'en vois une jaune, sur cette branche-là ?

- Euh..., fit Cat, en se grattant la tête, soudain perturbée. Elle est sûrement pourrie ! trancha-t-elle, puis elle s'avança vers le tronc.

Mais Vince remarqua que sa camarade était bien trop petite pour pouvoir attraper ne serait-ce que le fruit le plus proche du sol, et même lui, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds ou en sautant, n'arriverait qu'à l'effleurer des doigts. Il fit part de son scepticisme à son amie.

- Et tu as une idée de comment tu vas réussir à décrocher une pomme ?

- C'est très simple, certifia Cat. Il suffit de penser à ce que je ferais subir à celui qui porterait quelconque atteinte à Mr Lupin... Ouuuuuh, miséraaaaable ! s'écria-t-elle alors, en empoignant le pommier à pleines mains et en le secouant comme une hystérique, avec une hargne phénoménale qui faillit presque déraciner l'arbre.

Tout autour de la Serdaigle, des pommes vertes dégringolèrent en cascade, jusqu'à former un tapis.

- Et ben..., fit Vince, ébahi par un tel déchaînement de violence.

- _Jamais _je ne laisserais quelqu'un toucher à _un _cheveux de Mr Lupin ! renchérit Cat, comme pour se justifier. Pas même un cheveux blanc !

A présent, la jeune fille n'avait plus que l'embarras du choix : elle se pencha et ramassa un fruit au hasard, qu'elle examina ensuite à la lumière du soleil, avec le plus grand soin. Comme cela semblait lui prendre du temps, Vince entama la discussion, pour ne pas s'ennuyer.

- Tu sais que j'aurais pu envoyer Coincoin dans l'arbre, pour qu'il y cueille une pomme avec son bec...

- Coincoin... Tu oublies que je lui ai trouvé un autre nom, précisa la brunette, en faisant tourner la pomme dans ses mains.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! « Coincoincoin » ! Une sacrée différence, je dois dire ! Tu n'as pas été chercher bien loin !

Mais le garçon s'arrêta là dans les compliments ironiques, car il prit conscience que son amie était susceptible, qu'elle avait une pomme (c'est-à-dire un objet potentiellement dangereux) dans les mains, et il se rappela la surprenante brutalité qu'elle venait de manifester quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Au moins, avec ce nouveau nom, on ne peut plus te confondre avec ton canard, raisonna Cat, en collant la pomme contre son nez, pour en renifler l'odeur. Toi, c'est Coincoin : deux syllabes. Et lui, c'est Coincoincoin : trois syllabes. Ca se ressemble et ça se distingue à la fois. C'est simple et efficace.

- Tu veux un peu de sucre, pour ta pomme ? Ca pourrait faire une pomme d'amour...

- Tu en as ? s'enquit notre amie, véritablement intéressée.

- Non... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'alarma le châtain, en voyant la brunette croquer à pleines dents dans la pomme.

- Ben... Je la goûte ! Pour voir si elle est bonne et si Mr Lupin ne risque pas de tomber malade en la mangeant ! Ah mais... Merde..., s'abattit la jeune fille, en réalisant que si cette pomme était déjà à moitié rongée, le professeur Lupin n'allait certainement pas en vouloir.

Vince se plaqua une main sur le front, comme assommé par tant d'étourderie. Cat alla chercher une autre pomme, tout aussi verte.

- Regarde bien s'il n'y a pas un ver dedans, conseilla l'Animagus.

Soucieuse de la santé de son prof chéri, la brunette prit son ami au mot et cogna légèrement son index replié contre la peau du fruit.

- Toc toc toc ! Y'a quelqu'un, là-dedans ?

Puis elle lui annonça que, RAS, ça n'avait pas l'air de sonner creux.

- Bon, eh bien cette pomme me paraît tout à fait convenir ! déclara-t-elle enfin.

- Il t'a quand même fallu vingt minutes pour te décider...

- J'espère au moins qu'elle a bon goût...

- Ca, tu ne le sauras qu'en regardant la tête que fera Mr Lupin en la mangeant...

* * *

A quinze heures cinq et des poussières, revoilà Cat qui se trouvait illégalement dans la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal, invisible, à l'abri dans son recoin favori, patientant sagement avec le professeur Lupin, pour que les Poufsouffle première année s'installent, et qu'il puisse commencer son cours. Elle connaissait la technique, maintenant, pour s'infiltrer dans la pièce sans encombre ; et même si cela commençait à devenir une habitude, c'était à chaque fois un réel plaisir : l'adrénaline était toujours au rendez-vous ! Et quel régal que de pouvoir observer son homme adoré pendant une heure entière, sans se soucier de rien ! Cat avait sa pomme verte, cachée sous sa cape d'invisibilité rafistolée, et attendait que le professeur Lupin - qui venait de débuter sa leçon - quitte la proximité de son bureau, pour qu'elle puisse y déposer le fruit sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Lorsqu'enfin le sorcier contourna sa table et se plaça à l'avant de celle-ci (de façon à l'avoir dans le dos), la brunette y vit le signal pour elle de se mettre en action, et se dirigea, sur la pointe des pieds, vers le bureau du professeur. Elle arriva au niveau de sa chaise inoccupée, et étudia avec curiosité les objets posés sur le meuble qui la séparait de lui : un cahier ouvert et sur lequel figuraient quelques notes (élèves absents, moyennes de classes, devoirs), une trousse beige dont la forme faisait ridiculement penser à un boudin, une belle plume blanche trempant dans son encrier, un crayon en bois, un bouquin de Défense contre les forces du mal niveau un, et bien sûr la valise en cuir noir de l'enseignant.

Cat sourit, puis leva la tête pour s'assurer que Mr Lupin continuait de lui tourner le dos, se plut à contempler quelques instants son petit morceau de nuque visible entre son col blanc et ses cheveux courts, et sortit enfin de sous sa cape la fameuse pomme qui allait servir d'offrande. Elle tâcha de le faire le plus silencieusement possible, en limitant les bruissements de tissu, et en se maintenant dans l'axe de Mr Lupin, afin que ses élèves, assis devant lui, n'aperçoivent en rien ce qui se passait derrière son dos. La Serdaigle se pencha légèrement en avant et tendit sa main vers le rebord opposé de la table. A côté de l'encrier, elle déposa alors très délicatement la grosse pomme verte. Sa couleur vive jurait atrocement avec les objets ternes posés sur le bureau. C'était le jeu des sept erreurs, sauf qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule erreur : c'était cette pomme ! On ne voyait qu'elle !

De retour à sa place initiale, Cat continua de zieuter le fruit avec une moue d'appréhension. « Trouvez l'intrus... ».

- Je pense que vingt minutes seront largement suffisantes pour faire cet exercice ! déclara le professeur Lupin, avant de bouger pour regagner sa chaise.

Le cœur de Cat fit un bond. Ca y était ! Il allait retourner à son bureau ! Il allait voir la pomme ! Qu'allait-il dire ? D'abord il s'assit, avança un peu son siège, tourna la page de son cahier, approcha ensuite sa main de son encrier, pour s'emparer de sa plume blanche, et... La brunette se mordit la lèvre. Le châtain s'immobilisa, la main gardée en suspension au-dessus de sa plume, et afficha un infinitésimal froncement de sourcils. Incompréhension. Qu'est-ce que cette pomme verte faisait là ? Puis son sourcil gauche se haussa - l'autre resta contracté. Mi surprise, mi incertitude. L'enseignant attrapa la pomme, parfaitement intrigué. Voyant la tête qu'il tirait, Cat crut qu'elle allait exploser de rire. Pour s'en empêcher, elle plaqua sa main devant sa bouche et serra bientôt son poing entre ses dents, car son envie de rire était irrésistible.

Mr Lupin devait se demander s'il n'avait pas laissé traîner ici ce fruit sans s'en rappeler... Sa réponse fut probablement oui, car, l'heure du goûter approchant, il renifla la pomme, et croqua dedans. La Serdaigle invisible faillit glousser d'hilarité et de plaisir mélangés ! Mr Lupin avait croqué sa pomme ! Mr Lupin avait croqué sa pomme ! Et visiblement, celle-ci n'avait pas l'air mauvaise, puisqu'il plongea à nouveau ses dents dedans, pour en retirer un autre morceau. Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles (elle était aux anges), Cat ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la satisfaction avec laquelle Mr Lupin mangeait cette granny, la façon dont sa fine moustache remuait à mesure qu'il mâchait. Pendant qu'il dévorait son fruit, elle le dévorait des yeux. Et, Dieu ! Ce qu'elle aurait aimé être cette pomme, rien que pour le privilège de rentrer dans sa bouche !

* * *

Sa chambre était baignée de soleil. Elle était jaune, orange ; elle brillait de chaleur ! Et ce lit deux places, aux draps vermillon, impeccablement bordé, qu'il paraissait moelleux ! Il donnait vraiment envie ! Tout comme Remus ! Il riait de bonheur. Et Cat, debout à ses côtés, dans une intime proximité (se tenaient-ils la main ? Etaient-ils enlacés par la taille ?), riait elle aussi, tant elle était heureuse, à vrai dire totalement folle de joie ! Remus lui faisait découvrir ses appartements car... elle s'installait chez lui ! Il l'avait invitée à venir vivre avec lui, à partager sa vie, à partager sa chambre ! Celle-ci était tellement belle ! Tellement aux goûts de la brunette, qu'elle en jubilait. Et ce lit !

Contre toute attente, la jeune fille s'élança et se jeta de tout son long sur le matelas. Elle rebondit tendrement sur le flanc droit, de quoi faire gigoter ses cheveux bruns, puis étendit ses bras, ferma les yeux, et étira ses lèvres en un profond sourire de contentement. C'était une vague d'énergie positive ! Une fièvre d'épanouissement ! Une force pour continuer dans l'avenir ! Ce saut, c'était un véritable saut dans le paradis !

* * *

Cat se remémora pour la énième fois ce rêve délicieux qu'elle avait fait dans la matinée, tout en grimpant paisiblement les escaliers de marbre. Aujourd'hui, c'était le vendredi des vacances de Pâques : elle avait fini ses cours à seize heures, et s'était empressée de sortir dans le parc, profiter de ces premières heures de congés, en faisant une balade avec Vince et Coincoincoin. Au coucher du soleil, elle avait finalement laissé les deux canards faire quelques brasses dans l'eau fraîche du grand lac, et était retournée au château pour dîner un peu tard.

A présent, elle remontait vers la tour des Serdaigle. Mais avant de s'enfermer dans la salle commune, il fallait qu'elle aille faire son petit tour coutumier dans le couloir de la Défense contre les forces du mal ! C'était une habitude, maintenant : à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle passait par ce couloir, pour savourer la vue de la porte, bien que souvent fermée, de la salle de Mr Lupin. Sauf que cette fois-ci... La porte n'était pas fermée !

Cat n'en crut pas ses yeux ! La large bande de lumière qui s'étalait en travers du corridor indiquait pourtant clairement que la porte était grande ouverte. Fébrile, la brunette passa devant, tourna la tête, et eut tout juste le temps de distinguer une classe entièrement vide, et l'éclat d'un feu de cheminée, provenant du bureau privé du professeur Lupin, en haut des petits escaliers du fond de la pièce.

De suite, la promeneuse se plaqua contre un mur et son cœur s'engagea dans des battements frénétiques. Un millier de questions affluèrent dans son cerveau d'un seul coup : que faisait-il dans son bureau à cette heure-ci ? Que faisait-elle ? Avait-il du travail à terminer ? Y allait-elle ? Peut-être était-il en train de corriger des copies ? Etait-ce trop risqué que d'y aller ? Peut-être faisait-il autre chose ? Et si jamais elle se retrouvait enfermée dans sa salle de cours ? Peut-être allait-il bientôt partir ? Etait-ce mesquin que d'aller l'espionner ainsi ? Peut-être en avait-il pour toute la nuit ? Y allait-elle ?

Finalement, la curiosité l'emporta sur le reste, de même que sa terrible envie de voir de près Mr Lupin, au moins une dernière fois avant les vacances, et Cat se mit à courir à toutes vitesses en direction de la salle commune, sans faire attention aux claquements de ses chaussures qui résonnèrent dans le couloir. Avant de sortir de celui-ci, cependant, elle s'arrêta net et réalisa qu'elle pouvait appeler sa cape d'invisibilité à l'aide d'un Accio, ce qui lui évita de répéter l'erreur qu'elle avait déjà produite quelque temps auparavant, dans une situation semblable. Le vêtement magique lui arriva en très peu de temps, et elle fut tout aussi rapide à s'en recouvrir.

Trépidante d'excitation, elle regagna la porte de la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal, respira un bon coup, puis pénétra à l'intérieur sans faire de bruit. Tout était silencieux. Seul le crépitement des flammes, émanant du bureau de Mr Lupin, se laissait entendre. Il était fascinant d'observer toutes ces rangées de tables sombres, inoccupées et muettes, qui s'alignaient les unes derrière les autres, dans une froideur inquiétante. Heureusement, le feu de bois que Cat apercevait à l'étage était là pour la rassurer et pour lui signaler qu'encore un peu de vie subsistait en ces lieux.

Comme un moustique attiré par la lumière, la jeune fille traversa la classe endormie et arriva au niveau des petits escaliers de pierre, qui montaient jusqu'au bureau éclairé. Cat leva la tête. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait s'engager dans ces escaliers. Devait-elle continuer ? Sachant que, une fois parvenue là-haut, elle allait se retrouver seul à seul avec le prof, ce qui allait accroître ses chances de se faire remarquer. Sachant, de plus, que c'était un acte de voyeurisme qu'elle allait commettre là, que le professeur Lupin faisait peut-être des choses... personnelles. Mais encore une fois, la Serdaigle céda à la tentation, et elle escalada les marches à pas feutrés. Le crépitement des flammes se fit de plus en plus distinct à ses oreilles. Enfin, la jeune fille atteignit le sommet de l'escalier, et se tourna lentement vers l'entrée du bureau de Mr Lupin.

C'était une pièce circulaire, encombrée d'étagères, remplies d'objets maléfiques en tous genres, de crânes humains, de squelettes d'animaux, de pattes visqueuses flottant dans des bocaux poussiéreux, de silex, d'armes médiévales, et débordantes de vieux manuscrits. Au fond, sous la fenêtre grillagée qui donnait sur le ciel étoilé, se trouvait un aquarium, demeure d'un strangulot et d'herbes aquatiques. A gauche, c'était la cheminée, dont la bouche était animée de couleurs chaudes et chatoyantes. Et au centre, le plus important (ou presque) : le bureau du professeur Lupin ! Le bureau du bureau du professeur Lupin ! Un magnifique meuble en chêne verni, large et massif, très rassurant, déjà couvert de bouquins, de crayons, de rouleaux de parchemin, d'un candélabre, et d'une bouilloire fumante. Assis derrière, l'enseignant tenait à la main une tasse qui sentait bon la tisane, et semblait lire quelque chose. Il était toujours vêtu de son costume de la journée, quoique sa cravate se révélait être un peu plus relâchée – il en avait desserré le nœud, pour plus d'aisance.

Séduite, autant par la découverte de ces lieux que par l'atmosphère sereine qui s'en dégageait, Cat avança précautionneusement dans ce bureau accueillant. Elle n'osa trop s'approcher de la table de son chéri, mais tenta malgré tout de voir ce qu'il lisait, et discerna une sorte de plan étalé devant lui.

Soudain, contre toute attente, le sorcier replia cette carte et la rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il s'étira en arrière sur son siège, croisa ses jambes, but une gorgée de son infusion, prit une calme inspiration, puis prononça ces deux syllabes, qui glacèrent le sang de notre amie :

- Cathie ?

* * *

Cette fois, Cathie Mist ne savait plus où se mettre. Son cœur battait la chamade, comme jamais il ne l'avait battue auparavant - ou peut-être si : exactement comme il l'avait battue lorsqu'elle avait failli se faire manger par le calmar géant. Elle tremblait de partout, que c'en était effroyable : sa main bougeait si vite, qu'elle en apercevait à peine les doigts. Elle était paralysée. Paralysée de peur ! Tétanisée. Elle avait fait ça ? Non ! Elle avait _vraiment _fait ça ? Elle s'était fait griller ? Elle ne voulait pas y croire, ce n'était pas possible. Elle était en train de rêver, un peu comme ce matin - sauf que ce matin, c'était un rêve, qu'elle avait fait, et que ce soir, c'était un cauchemar. Mr Lupin n'avait _pas _détecté sa présence illicite dans son bureau ; il ne _pouvait pas _l'avoir détectée ! Or, à moins qu'il ne s'amuse à parler tout seul et à articuler à voix haute le prénom de son élève, pour mieux le retenir ou pour en admirer l'esthétique sonore, c'était bel et bien _elle _qu'il avait appelée. Elle, qui se trouvait _là_, dans son bureau.

Cathie dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle était démasquée. Qu'à trop vouloir jouer avec le feu, la voilà qui finissait par se brûler. C'était comme ça que cela devait se terminer, après tout. Elle l'avait cherché. La jeune fille prit sur elle, fit un profond effort pour se calmer, passa en revue toutes les conséquences fâcheuses que cette catastrophe pouvait amener (des heures de retenue à passer avec quelqu'un d'autre que Mr Lupin et jusqu'à la fin de l'année, des explications hasardeuses sur le pourquoi du comment elle était là, qui allaient inexorablement déboucher sur des aveux, voire une déclaration d'amour prématurée), puis retira sa cape d'invisibilité, qu'elle laissa glisser à ses pieds, et déclara, d'un ton bon perdant :

- Bonsoir, professeur...

L'homme aux cheveux châtains se tourna vers l'étudiante qui venait d'apparaître à sa gauche, et arbora un sourire en coin, presque désabusé.

- Bonsoir, Cathie... Vous avez vu l'heure ?

- Je... Euh... Non... Il est quelle heure ? balbutia la questionnée, d'un air bête.

- Bientôt neuf heures... Vous ne devriez pas être dans votre dortoir ?

- Si..., répondit Cat, en baissant la tête, car elle savait qu'elle allait maintenant devoir se justifier.

- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda l'enseignant, un brin soucieux, en inclinant sa propre tête pour voir sur le visage de son élève si tout allait bien.

Celle-ci releva son menton et se résolut à regarder Mr Lupin droit dans les yeux. Ses iris ambrées reflétaient la couleur ardente du feu de cheminée : elles étaient magnifiques. Ce que Cat admirait, chez lui, c'était sa patience. Sa douceur dans sa voix. Aucune pointe d'énervement, ni de colère. Il était paisible. Ouvert à tout.

- Je... Je vous assure que je ne faisais aucun mal, dit-elle. Je n'avais... nullement l'intention de vous voler quoi que ce soit... ou de...

Mais elle ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase. Devant elle, le professeur Lupin continuait de siroter sa tisane, confortablement installé sur sa chaise, comme s'il recevait une invitée, et regardait Cat d'un air tranquille, bienveillant, qui laissait penser qu'il lui faisait entièrement confiance, qu'il n'avait jamais douté de sa sincérité ni de sa droiture. Son regard l'encouragea à poursuivre.

- Tout... Tout ce que je voulais, c'était... vous... voir.

Voilà. Elle l'avait dit. Elle avait dit la vérité. Désormais, à elle d'en affronter les retombées.

- Pourquoi ?

A nouveau, deux petites syllabes qui emplissaient l'air tiède de la pièce, sans réponse immédiate ; comme deux petits sons virevoltant, égarés, dans cet immense espace acoustique. Cat trouva que ces deux petites syllabes sonnaient très bien. Celui qui les avait fait sortir de sa bouche était très beau - il souriait, en plus ! Mais, diable, que cette question était embarrassante ! « Pourquoi ? ». C'était la question de base. Il aurait fallu s'en douter, qu'il allait la lui poser. Pourquoi avait-elle tenu à le voir ? Parce que... elle avait vu de la lumière, dans son bureau, et qu'elle avait voulu savoir ce qu'il était en train de faire... Et pourquoi s'intéressait-elle à ce qu'il faisait ? Parce que... Parce qu'elle l'aimait, parce qu'elle était folle amoureuse de lui ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça, c'était de la folie ! Là, maintenant, dans ces conditions ? Alors que rien n'avait été préparé ? Dans une totale improvisation ? Pourtant, il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Si Mr Lupin voulait des explications et qu'elle tenait à ne point lui mentir...

- Parce que..., commença la jeune fille, en rougissant terriblement, et en ne pouvant s'empêcher de baisser les yeux sur la ceinture du prof. Parce que je... je vous...

_Aime ? _

« Non ! ». Cat regarda la cheminée rougeoyante.

- Pa... Parce que je... je...

_Je vous aime ? _

« C'est trop tôt ! »

- Parce que... je vou... je voulais savoir si vous aviez reçu ma pomme verte ! s'exclama-t-elle alors, d'une voix vive et accélérée, en retournant brusquement sa tête vers le professeur Lupin.

- Ah ! fit ce dernier, surpris - pendant que son élève s'épongeait le front, ruisselant de sueur, avec le dos de sa main. Oui, effectivement, j'ai trouvé une pomme verte sur mon bureau, il y a quelques jours de cela... C'était vous ?

- Exact ! déclara fièrement la brunette (d'autant plus fière qu'elle avait réussi à échapper au supplice de la déclaration d'amour précipitée, par un stratagème bidon, certes, mais au moins ça avait marché). Elle était bonne ?

- Oui ! Un peu acide, mais elle était bonne !

- Oh, je suis désolée..., soupira Cat, confuse. J'en avais testé une autre, du même arbre, et elle était assez sucrée... Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à ce que toutes aient le même goût... Et je ne pouvais pas non plus goûter la vôtre, puisque j'allais vous l'offrir...

- Vous êtes allée la cueillir dans le parc ? s'intéressa Mr Lupin.

- Oui, il y avait un pommier, là-bas ! Ca m'a été dur d'attraper la première pomme, mais j'y suis finalement arrivée !

L'adulte la remercia, puis lui signala qu'il était neuf heures passées, et qu'elle avait intérêt à retourner dans sa salle commune si elle ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis. La brunette ramassa donc sa cape, et la mit sous son bras.

- Je crois qu'il y a aussi un cerisier, près du grand lac..., réfléchit Mr Lupin, tandis que Cat se dirigeait vers la sortie.

- Ah ! Dans ce cas, je pourrai peut-être aller le voir, et vous rapporter des cerises ! proposa-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Oh, non, ce n'est pas la peine !

- Si, si ! insista-t-elle malicieusement, avant de le quitter pour de bon, en descendant les escaliers d'un pas rapide, et en enfilant sa cape d'invisibilité une fois parvenue au milieu de la classe.

Adorable ! Tout en marchant, le cœur encore tambourinant dans sa poitrine, Cat se dit qu'il était adorable ! Mieux que cela ! Il était... Il n'y avait pas de mot ! Sa gentillesse, sa tolérance semblaient infinies ! Il ne l'avait pas grondée ! Elle s'était infiltrée dans son bureau à la dérobée, sans son autorisation, et pourtant il ne l'avait pas réprimandée ! Même pas une retenue, même pas un air fâché sur le visage ! Avant de s'emporter, il avait simplement cherché à comprendre. Cet homme était un dieu. Il était exceptionnel. Et il avait réussi à percer la présence invisible de la brunette dans son bureau... Comment avait-il fait ?


	24. Le temps des cerises

**Chapitre 24****  
**_Le temps des cerises_

Le ciel était bleu azur. Le soleil, éclatant, était à son zénith. C'étaient les vacances de Pâques, l'après-midi : Cat et Vince s'étaient installés au bord du grand lac, pour un pique-nique qu'ils digéraient à présent paisiblement. Le garçon aux cheveux châtains était allongé dans l'herbe verte, sur le dos, une brindille s'amusant dans le coin de sa bouche, les bras repliés derrière sa tête, lui servant de coussin, il contemplait de ses yeux rêveurs les pétales rose pâle qui flottaient dans l'air tiède et qui se dessinaient joliment dans le bleu du ciel. Pétales, qui provenaient du cerisier en fleurs, à l'ombre duquel la jeune fille avait choisi de s'asseoir, pour se rafraîchir un peu. Elle avait apporté sa guitare, maintenant qu'elle savait comment régler le volume et passer du _forte_ au _piano_, et jouait en arpège des notes délicieusement saturées, un morceau romantique qui venait de lui passer par la tête. A côté d'elle, parmi les brins d'herbe, était disposé un petit tas de cerises, aussi rouges et brillantes que la guitare de la brunette, et dans lequel tout le monde pouvait picorer : aussi bien Cat, que Vince, et que... Coincoincoin, qui batifolait joyeusement dans l'eau du lac.

- Tu crois que je peux ramener quelques cerises, pour Mr Lupin ? demanda la musicienne, en abandonnant un instant le manche de son instrument pour se servir en fruits.

- Hmmm... Je ne sais pas..., réfléchit Vince, en continuant de faire bronzer son visage. Ne t'a-t-il pas dit que ce n'était pas la peine que tu lui en rapportes ? Peut-être qu'il n'aime pas les cerises, après tout... Et puis, après ce qui s'est passé dans son bureau, le vendredi des vacances... Je serais toi, j'éviterais de me faire remarquer auprès de lui, au moins pendant un certain temps...

- C'est vrai, tu as raison..., admit Cat, un peu déçue quand même de ne pouvoir à nouveau offrir quelque chose à l'homme qu'elle adorait - car c'était pour elle comme une passion.

- Et c'est surtout que ça fera plus de cerises pour moi ! lança malicieusement le Serdaigle, en plongeant sa main dans le monticule rouge, pour en attraper une.

- Raaah ! Si c'est pour ça ! bouillit Cat, en confisquant brutalement le paquet. Je les donne toutes à Mr Lupin !

- Et il s'étouffera avec tous les noyaux ! Aaarg, kof kof kof !

- Tu imites Mr Lupin, là, où c'est toi qui t'étrangles ? interrogea la brune, avec des yeux sceptiques.

- Kof kof... KOF !

- Si c'est Mr Lupin, alors c'est très mal imité, déclara platement Cat, en retournant à sa guitare. Lui tousse beaucoup plus discrètement que ça...

- KOF KOF KOF... KOF ! hurla Vince, en recrachant enfin le noyau, qui partit dans les airs, décrivant une portion de parabole, avant de faire un plongeon dans le lac. Idiote ! J'allais vraiment mourir !

- Ca t'apprendra, à souhaiter le malheur de Mr Lupin !

- Au fait, fit le châtain, semblant changer de conversation, tu ne traînes plus avec tes copines ? Depuis le début des vacances, tu restes essentiellement avec moi... Non pas que ça ne me plaise pas, bien au contraire, mais... Il fait beau, vous pourriez aller vous balader un peu toutes les quatre...

- Figure-toi que c'est justement parce qu'il fait un temps magnifique dehors, que mesdemoiselles restent enfermées à l'intérieur du château, proclama Cat, avec une pointe d'ironie. Cerise passe ses journées à la bibliothèque, en train de réviser pour ses B.U.S.E., et Axelle et Anna s'occupent à faire des allers-retours entre la bibliothèque et la salle commune des Gryffondor, jouant les intermédiaires entre Cerise et son copain, pour essayer de régler le conflit naissant entre les deux...

- Tiens donc ! s'exclama Vince. Et qu'est-ce qui ne va pas entre eux ? demanda-t-il, sans vraiment s'intéresser.

- Le Gryffondor reproche à la Serdaigle de ne faire que bosser et de ne pas passer suffisamment de temps avec lui...

- Hmmm... C'est un sujet de discorde assez redondant... Mais toi, dis-moi, tu ne révises pas tes B.U.S.E. ? s'enquit le garçon, avec un petit sourire.

- Non, répondit fermement la brunette. Je considère que c'est encore bien trop tôt, pour réviser ses B.U.S.E. ! Les examens sont dans deux mois, ça nous laisse encore le temps. Et puis, je sais que si j'apprenais tout pendant les vacances, au mois de juin j'aurais déjà tout oublié ! Alors il vaut mieux que je révise au mois de mai, comme ça, ce sera beaucoup plus frais dans ma tête, au moment de passer les épreuves ! Sans compter que je connais déjà tout mon livre de Défense contre les forces du mal par cœur !

Vince, couché par terre, sur le ventre, se mit à rire et à dire que ça ne l'étonnait pas du tout.

- Et toi ? lui demanda la jeune fille. Tu ne révises pas non plus tes A.S.P.I.C. ?

- Non, dit à son tour le garçon. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux se détendre un peu, avant d'affronter les examens. C'est la seule bonne chose à faire : se reposer, profiter du printemps et éviter de stresser. Des révisions de dernière minute ne servent plus à rien, maintenant !

Cat le scruta avec des yeux éberlués : si elle trouvait que s'entraîner pour ses B.U.S.E. était beaucoup trop prématuré, son ami, lui, estimait qu'il était beaucoup trop tard pour revoir ses A.S.P.I.C. ? Quels esprits contradictoires...

- Allez, tu viens te baigner ? lança Vince, en se levant d'un bond et en étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

- Tu plaisantes ? Je n'ai pas apporté mon maillot de bain, et de toute façon il est hors de question que je replonge le moindre orteil dans l'eau de ce lac.

- Ah ah ah ! Toujours traumatisée par le calmar géant ? rigola le sorcier, qui n'avait pas oublié la petite mésaventure de sa camarade.

- Et dire qu'il y en a qui continuent à lui donner à manger..., s'affligea la brunette, en distinguant sur une berge éloignée des Poufsouffle qui lançaient des trognons de pain dans l'eau, dans l'espoir de voir apparaître un tentacule. Ils n'ont donc pas compris que le mieux serait de laisser crever cette satanée bestiole ?

- Tu as tort, l'eau est super bonne ! s'exclama l'Animagus, en plongeant une main dans le liquide aquatique. Si ça se trouve, Mr Lupin est en train de faire quelques brasses, de l'autre côté du lac... Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas faire une course à la nage avec moi, et voir si ton chéri ne se baigne pas près de l'autre rive ?

Malgré le caractère très alléchant de cette possibilité (voir Remus Lupin à moitié nu, et entièrement trempé... Hmmm !), notre amie jugea qu'elle était hautement improbable, et préféra rester à l'ombre de son cerisier. Vince, lui, se métamorphosa en canard, et se joignit à Coincoincoin, pour jouer avec lui à qui éclabousserait le plus l'autre.

Goûtant à ce moment de relaxation, et à la chair d'une autre cerise, Cat se dit avec un sourire que son professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal avait une connaissance irréprochable du parc de Poudlard. Il lui avait indiqué l'emplacement de l'arbre fruitier (« Près du grand lac »), et il ne s'était pas trompé. Sans doute avait-il lui aussi passé des heures agréables de sa jeunesse, alors qu'il était étudiant Gryffondor, près de cet étang magnifique, et connaissait maintenant tous les arbres qui le bordaient. Ou peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il arpentait le rivage de ce lac, toutes les nuits de pleine lune, pour se rendre Dieu seul savait où ?

L'évocation du calmar géant, faite quelques secondes plus tôt par Vince, aida Cat à se remémorer dans sa totalité le soir où elle avait failli se noyer. N'était-ce pas pour découvrir si Mr Lupin était réellement un loup-garou, qu'elle s'était engagée à sa poursuite ? Sa chute malencontreuse dans l'eau glaciale du grand lac l'avait empêchée de savoir où aboutissait le chemin de son prof, mais lorsqu'elle avait indiqué à son meilleur ami (qui l'avait sauvée d'entre les ventouses du poulpe) que l'enseignant semblait s'être dirigé par « là-bas », son sauveur lui avait répondu que ce chemin ne menait à rien d'autre qu'au Saule Cogneur.

Instantanément, la brunette quitta ses yeux des deux canards tapageurs, et tourna sa tête à gauche, pour observer la cime des arbres. Cette fois-ci, l'immense clarté du jour lui permit de le voir : le Saule Cogneur. En étirant bien son cou, elle en aperçut les branches frémissantes, nanties de feuilles, qui se prélassaient au soleil. C'était donc là qu'était allé le professeur Lupin ? La jeune fille s'intrigua. Pourquoi serait-il allé dans un arbre ? Ou bien sa course l'avait-elle fait dépasser ce végétal, et conduit encore plus loin ? Mais où ?

Cat se demanda comment elle avait pu abandonner ses investigations en février, car maintenant sa curiosité était insupportable, et elle brûlait d'envie de les reprendre. Peut-être que, finalement, Mr Lupin s'était vraiment arrêté à ce saule, mais pour faire totalement autre chose que se transformer en loup-garou... Peut-être qu'en fait, il ne traversait pas la cour de l'école et ne longeait par le grand lac toutes les nuits de pleine lune... Peut-être était-ce une simple coïncidence si notre amie l'avait surpris dans de telles actions, par une telle nuit (car après tout, elle ne l'avait surpris qu'une seule fois)... Peut-être... Cat ouvrit de grands yeux. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas un loup-garou ?

* * *

Etait-ce une intuition, ou bien juste un peu d'espoir ? Et dans ce dernier cas, pourquoi de l'espoir ? Cela la dérangeait-il que l'homme qu'elle aimait soit un loup-garou ? Quoi qu'il en soit, le prochain rendez-vous avec la pleine lune s'annonçait pour le 15 mai ; et, le jour de la rentrée de ces vacances de farniente, à savoir le lundi 3 mai, Cat avait déjà son plan en tête (il consistait à répéter exactement ce qu'elle avait fait le soir du 29 janvier, à l'exception du plongeon dans le grand lac, afin qu'elle puisse continuer sa filature jusqu'au bout).

- De toute manière, il passait son temps à me parler de Quidditch..., se plaignit Cerise, à l'heure du petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Quand je voulais lui parler d'Arithmancie, ou même d'Etude des runes, il n'y comprenait rien...

Le réfectoire était baigné de soleil. Plus aucune bougie, ni lumière artificielle d'aucune sorte, n'était nécessaire pour donner un peu d'éclat à la salle. La pureté des rayons de l'astre du jour, et la suprématie du ciel bleu (dont le plafond magique donnait un aperçu) s'en chargeaient tout à fait, et faisaient en même temps regretter aux élèves leurs congés terminés trop tôt.

- Ce n'est pas évident de sortir avec quelqu'un, quand on sent qu'on a avec lui une réelle différence d'intellect..., continuait Cerise. Imaginez, lorsque je découvrais un livre, et que j'étais tellement enchantée par sa lecture, que je voulais communiquer mon plaisir à l'autre ! Evidemment, lui ne partageait rien de mon enthousiasme...

Trop occupée à savourer son chocolat chaud matinal, Cathie n'avait pas bien besoin de demander à sa camarade de qui elle parlait. Il allait sans dire que la nouvelle de la journée, c'était la séparation entre Cerise et son petit ami, qui était plutôt vécue comme un soulagement par la principale concernée. Cela amusait Cat, car elle se disait que, finalement, son intuition première avait été la bonne : les deux tourtereaux ne s'étaient jamais réellement aimés. Elle leva la tête de son bol de cacao, pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa copine aux cheveux longs, et eut encore plus de raisons d'être amusée.

- Ah ah ah ah ah ! rigola-t-elle, en pointant un index jovial en direction du visage de la Serdaigle. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces cerises, accrochées à tes oreilles ?

- Ca ? demanda la jeune fille, en tâtant les deux petits fruits rouges suspendus à son oreille droite à l'aide de la tige qui les reliait. Ce sont les cerises du réfectoire ! Il y en a là-bas, si tu veux, précisa-t-elle, en se penchant au-dessus de la table, pour indiquer une corbeille débordant de cerises.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es accroché des fruits aux oreilles ? questionna Axelle, d'un air dubitatif.

- Parce qu'on est au mois de mai, voyons ! C'est le temps des cerises ! Il faut en profiter ! Et puis, ça va bien avec mon prénom, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ah oui ! Ca y est ! Maintenant, che me soufiens ! s'écria l'Allemande, comme si elle n'avait rien écouté de l'explication de son amie. Il y a une Poufsouffle, dans l'école, Loufoca Lofegood, che crois, elle, elle s'accroche des boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis !

* * *

A huit heures cinq, les Serdaigle cinquième année se retrouvaient dans la salle d'Histoire de la magie. Certains, qui n'avaient jamais rien suivi des cours du professeur Binns, se mettaient soudain à prendre des tas de notes, vraisemblablement alarmés par l'imminence des B.U.S.E. qui avaient lieu dans un mois. Mais il faisait tellement chaud, que la plupart des élèves avaient cessé toute activité d'écriture, et utilisaient leur cahier comme d'un éventail.

Cat et Axelle, quant à elles, avaient trouvé comme bon moyen pour se rafraîchir d'apporter des glaces de la Grande Salle. A la fin du petit déjeuner, elles s'étaient lancé là-bas le défi de manger le plus de glaces possible en cette seule journée - le tout sous le regard désapprobateur de Cerise, qui considérait qu'avaler quelque chose de glacé, si tôt le matin, n'était pas bon pour la santé, et qui préférait de loin picorer dans son bol de fruits secs (ce qui était bien moins calorique). Pour l'instant, la brune et la blonde, avachies sur leur chaise, léchant avec délice leur dessert sucré, étaient toutes deux à égalité. L'Esquimau au chocolat et le sorbet au citron que savouraient respectivement Cat et Axelle étaient leur troisième glace de la journée.

L'heure de libre qui suivit à dix heures leur permit de refaire le plein de crème glacée dans le réfectoire, et elles atteignirent le score de sept à sept. Les hostilités reprirent à midi, après le cours de Sortilèges : les deux rivales confisquèrent toutes les glaces de la table des Serdaigle - monopole qui ne fut pas sans protestations - et se lancèrent dans une goinfrerie abominable, bien décidées à se départager. Au bout d'une heure, Cat n'en put plus, et se laissa enfin devancer par sa camarade de trois glaces. Mais celle-ci disparut aux toilettes juste avant le cours de Métamorphose, ce qui fit apprécier à la brunette sa sage résolution. Au goûter, Cat rattrapa son retard grâce à deux glaces à l'italienne vanille-fraise, et un sundae au chocolat.

Tout se joua alors au dîner. Les jeunes filles se déchaînèrent. Tous les coups les plus violents furent permis : Cat eut, par exemple, le droit d'écraser le cornet trois boules d'Axelle sur son nez, sans être disqualifiée. Il ne resta bientôt plus que deux cônes vanille-chocolat à disposition (seules glaces survivantes de ce terrible massacre), et les deux adversaires étaient comme par hasard à égalité. Comment faire ? Il fut alors décidé que la gagnante serait celle qui arriverait à manger sa dernière glace le plus vite possible. A vingt heures une et trente-deux secondes, les deux jeunes sorcières étaient prêtes pour la finale, chacune tenant son cône à la main.

- Attendez, attendez ! s'exclama Anna, qui s'était découvert une véritable passion pour cette compétition de glaces, engagée tout au long de la journée. La cerise sur le gâteau !

Et elle déposa délicatement une cerise sur chacune des deux glaces.

- Comment feux-tu qu'on la manche le plus fite possible ? protesta vivement Axelle. On fa s'étouffer, afec le noyau de la cerise !

- Justement ! s'écria Cat, les yeux flamboyant d'une folie satanique. C'est là toute la difficulté du jeu ! Nous allons enfin voir qui est la plus forte !

- Attention, je donne le départ ! annonça Anna. A trois. Un... Deux...

- TRICHEUSE ! hurla Cat, tandis que la blonde avait déjà croqué à pleines dents dans sa glace.

Sans perdre une seconde, la brunette fit de même, évita le noyau lancé en projectile par la bouche d'Axelle, cracha le sien qui percuta l'œil de l'Allemande, puis attaqua le cornet à grands coups d'incisives, comme un rongeur. Le cône de pâtisserie rétrécissait à vue d'œil, dans la bouche des deux jeunes filles. Cat avait pris une certaine avance, mais elle avait à peine le temps d'avaler tout ce qu'elle mâchait, et était au bord de l'asphyxie. Enfin, le sprint final : le petit morceau de chocolat qui tapissait la pointe du cône ; la brunette n'en fit qu'une bouchée, leva ses mains vides au-dessus de sa tête, et transforma bientôt ce geste comme le signe de la victoire, car elle fut instantanément proclamée gagnante par Anna, à la vue d'Axelle qui atteignait à peine le bout en chocolat du cornet.

- Félicitations ! s'écria celle aux cheveux d'argent, tandis que l'Allemande s'effondrait dans son assiette, malade et raide nase par sa défaite. Cat est la grande gagnante ! Cat ? Cat, ça va ? Au secours, elle s'étouffe !

* * *

C'était donc le grand soir. Le samedi 15 mai. Il était vingt-et-une heures, et Cat patientait silencieusement dans le hall d'entrée désert du château. Elle avait vu les portes géantes se refermer d'elles-mêmes, et les élèves retardataires, trop inquiets de se faire réprimander pour avoir dépassé l'heure du couvre-feu, se précipiter dans les escaliers de marbre, pour regagner leur dortoir. Elle était seule. Seule, avec sa cape d'invisibilité sur le dos. Tout était si paisible...

Sachant que son attente risquait de durer quelques minutes, elle s'était assise par terre, dans un coin, et passait le temps en contemplant les larges bandes de lumière, qui émanaient des fenêtres de la Grande Salle contiguë (dont les portes avaient été laissées grandes ouvertes), et qui tapissaient gracieusement le sol de l'entrée. Les teintes étaient flamboyantes, orangées et vermillon, avant-goût du spectacle qui avait lieu dehors : celui du coucher du soleil. Il tardait à la jeune fille d'assister à ce crépuscule, tout autant qu'elle redoutait le fait de se retrouver déjà dans le parc, courant à la poursuite du professeur Lupin, avec la frayeur de se faire (à nouveau) démasquer.

Mais elle ne devait pas y penser. Elle ne devait penser à rien. Et elle réussit plutôt bien dans sa mission, car aucun stress, aucune agitation, aucun mal de ventre, ni aucune envie de reculer ne se fit ressentir en elle. Elle était tranquille, sereine. Vivant l'instant présent, humant la tiède saveur du printemps qui avait réussi à s'infiltrer par-delà les portes géantes de l'entrée, sans s'inquiéter de l'avenir. Et qu'advienne ce qui devait advenir ! Après tout, elle improviserait. Elle suivrait son instinct.

De discrets claquements de pas résonnèrent en haut des escaliers de marbre, et Cat tourna subitement la tête dans cette direction, priant un instant pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Remus Lupin (car si c'était lui, les chances qu'il soit un loup-garou s'accroissaient aussitôt). Hélas, elle ne reconnut que trop bien ses chaussures marron à lacets, et le bas de son pantalon verdâtre. Elle se leva prestement, et se prépara à sa sortie dans le parc, tandis que son prof descendait les marches.

Bizarrement, il ne s'était pas couvert de son épaisse cape grise, ni de son écharpe, et ne s'était pas muni non plus de sa canne. Il était resté dans son simple costume, et paraissait ainsi plus « léger ». Cat se demanda s'il allait vraiment prendre l'air dans la cour, et se serait presque attendue à ce qu'il se dirige tout bonnement dans la Grande Salle, pour - pourquoi pas - grignoter quelques restes, ou prendre un souper. Lui qui semblait habituellement frileux, pouvait-il envisager de sortir découvert de cette manière, en pleine soirée ? Mais en fait, il ne faisait pas froid, dehors. Cat elle-même ne s'était vêtue que d'un jean et d'un petit débardeur blanc à dentelle et à fines bretelles.

Aussi l'enseignant rejoignit-il la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit-il à l'aide de sa baguette, avant de s'éclipser à l'extérieur. La brunette se précipita à sa suite, et émergea à son tour dans le parc.

Elle ne put alors que s'arrêter pour contempler l'époustouflante beauté du paysage. Droit devant elle, le majestueux soleil - qui avait tant brillé, durant cette journée - se couchait derrière la Forêt Interdite, sans doute content d'avoir enfin droit à un peu de repos. Un halo pourpre, splendide, l'entourait et se diluait aux alentours pour se fondre dans des teintes orange, dégradé pur et quasi imperceptible, digne d'un chef d'œuvre de peinture à l'huile. Mais le mélange des couleurs ne s'arrêtait pas là : en levant les yeux, l'on percevait le passage de l'orangé au bleuté. Le bleu de la nuit naissante, oscillant entre l'azur et le bleu marine, et qui, complice, accueillait déjà la nouvelle reine des lieux : la lune. Ronde et lumineuse. Remplaçante du soleil qui n'avait même pas attendu que cet astre rival se soit endormi, pour venir prendre possession des lieux et goûter à ses premiers instants de règne.

Cat remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule à s'être immobilisée pour admirer ce tableau. Face à elle, Mr Lupin avait lui aussi stoppé sa marche, et levé la tête vers cette pleine lune, resplendissante de blancheur, qu'il observait néanmoins d'un regard amer. Contre toute attente, il descendit les marches, et gagna la pelouse, dont il foula les herbes. Celles-ci aussi étaient jolies. Bien vertes, et quoiqu'un peu rebelles - car aucune n'avait la même hauteur -, elles se ployaient joyeusement au gré du petit vent nocturne qui rafraîchissait le visage des deux humains. L'étendue de gazon était si lisse, qu'elle arrivait même à refléter les couleurs de feu projetées par le soleil couchant.

Cat trottinait derrière son prof chéri, et des questions commençaient à envahir son esprit. Où se rendait-il ? Qu'allait-il faire ? (curieusement, les mêmes questions qu'elle s'était posées la fois dernière, et qui étaient restées sans réponse). Pourtant, ce soir, tout semblait plus facile : la lumière du crépuscule était suffisante pour éclairer les deux sorciers, l'air était doux, l'herbe souple ne faisait aucun bruit sous les baskets de la jeune fille, et ne trahissait donc pas sa présence, Cat avait acquis une certaine aisance avec sa cape d'invisibilité - peut-être pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle ne faisait plus qu'une avec ce vêtement, mais du moins elle était sûre de ne pas le semer derrière elle par mégarde. Cela n'empêchait pas le fait que Cat soit nerveuse. Oublié, le calme qu'elle avait réussi à arborer dans l'attente de Mr Lupin, quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle était tendue. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Qu'allait-il se passer, cette fois ? Si elle ne tombait pas dans l'eau du lac, qu'allait-il lui arriver, encore ?

Devant, Mr Lupin arpentait le parc d'une allure qui aurait pu laisser croire qu'il était très en retard à un de ses cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. La brunette ne voyait que son dos, mais elle se sentait rassurée. Quelque part, elle le connaissait. Certes, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il aimait manger le matin, au petit déjeuner, ni de l'heure à laquelle il allait se coucher... Mais elle avait vécu tellement de bons moments, avec lui. Non seulement en classe, mais aussi en privé : dans les couloirs, en cours particuliers, dans son bureau. Par ailleurs, cela faisait sept mois qu'elle pensait à lui, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, si bien qu'elle avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours, et c'était pourquoi elle se sentait si à l'aise, avec lui. Oui, c'était vraiment quelqu'un en qui elle avait pleinement confiance. Et si jamais un danger survenait, là, maintenant, elle était sûre d'être en sécurité à ses côtés, car il la connaissait, lui aussi, et il la protégerait. D'un autre côté, tout le paradoxe résidait en ceci : le principal danger, ce soir, n'était-il pas incarné dans Mr Lupin en personne ? Comment, alors, pensa Cat, pourrait-il la protéger de lui-même ?

Bientôt, les deux individus parvinrent au niveau du lac. Ses eaux calmes scintillaient magnifiquement à la lueur de la tombée du jour. Elles étaient le miroir du ciel rougeoyant. Les voûtes d'arbres sous lesquelles passait Cat, pour longer l'étang, bruissaient du gazouillis des moineaux, qui faisaient une dernière toilette avant de s'endormir dans leur nid.

Le cœur de la Serdaigle s'était mis à battre beaucoup plus fort. Sa tension montait crescendo. Non pas qu'elle avait peur de trébucher et de plonger à nouveau au fond du lac, mais parce que la vraie nature du professeur Lupin la préoccupait de plus en plus. Etait-elle sûre qu'il allait se transformer en loup-garou ? Et si elle s'était trompée sur son compte depuis le début ? Sur son chemin, Cat reconnut le buisson sur lequel elle s'était jetée lors de la pleine lune de janvier et qui avait très mal retenu sa chute dans l'eau. Cette vision passagère lui fournit encore plus de raisons de paniquer : elle venait de dépasser l'endroit où elle s'était arrêtée la dernière fois. Elle s'avançait désormais en territoire inconnu...

Mais peut-être pas si inconnu que ça, finalement, car n'était-ce pas le cerisier, à l'ombre duquel elle avait passé ses vacances de Pâques, qu'elle distinguait là-bas, et que frôlait Mr Lupin ? Ainsi donc, se dit-elle, en frisant à son tour l'arbre fruitier sans pouvoir s'y attarder, c'était de cette manière que l'enseignant le connaissait ? Parce qu'il passait à côté, à chaque nuit de pleine lune ? « Minute ! » tressaillit-elle. Et si jamais, plutôt que de ne croiser ce cerisier qu'une seule fois par mois, Mr Lupin passait à côté _toutes les nuits _? Et si jamais il ne limitait pas ses sorties nocturnes qu'aux soirées de pleine lune, et quittait en réalité le château tous les soirs ? Qu'en savait-elle ? Désarçonnée, la poursuivante réalisa qu'elle n'en savait rien ! Absolument rien ! Les seules tentatives qu'elle avait réalisées pour connaître ce que fabriquait son professeur, la nuit, après vingt-et-une heures, s'étaient résumées à l'échec du 29 janvier et à l'essai d'aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait tenté sa chance que lors de pleines lunes ! Or, si elle avait attendu Mr Lupin dans le hall d'entrée, par un soir banal, et une fois le couvre-feu sonné, elle l'aurait sans doute vu rappliquer, et s'esquiver à nouveau dans la cour. Car c'était cela ! C'était forcément cela ! Mr Lupin ne sortait pas qu'aux soirs de pleine lune !

Mais pourquoi cette conviction inopinée était-elle accompagnée de son lot de doutes ? Tout se mélangeait, dans la tête de Cat, l'homme devant elle avait accéléré son allure, l'obscurité se faisait oppressante. La brunette n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir, et pourtant elle s'efforçait de le faire ; comme si découvrir par elle-même la réponse à ses questions, avant qu'elle ne lui soit imposée, lui serait salutaire ; comme si cette réponse prématurée la sauverait de quelque chose d'imminent. Plus elle s'empressait de réfléchir, moins elle y parvenait. Son cœur cognait trop vite. Cat n'avançait plus que dans des incertitudes. Tellement plus terrifiantes à chaque pas, qu'elle se demandait comment elle ne pouvait pas vouloir faire demi-tour. Et si le teint livide qu'affichait le professeur Lupin à l'approche de chaque pleine lune n'était que pure coïncidence ? Mais comment expliquer les deux cicatrices qui rayaient sa figure ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune fille venait de quitter le petit sentier bordant le lac, et elle s'engageait à présent dans une direction totalement opposée à celle de l'étang, à la poursuite de son enseignant, sur une lande rocailleuse et parsemée d'ombres. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds ici. Et qui diable viendrait se hasarder dans pareil endroit, à neuf heures et demi du soir ? (pour l'instant, un type aux idées louches, et une idiote suivant derrière). Le terrain que les deux sorciers foulaient montait en pente, ce qui rendait bien plus difficile la progression de la brunette (qui avait du mal à maintenir la distance entre elle et Remus Lupin). D'autant plus que le sol était jonché de multiples rochers, de pierres sauvages aux crêtes déchiquetées, qui se laissaient mal distinguer dans la pénombre, et qui constituaient ainsi des risques potentiels : Cat devait faire attention à ne pas trébucher dessus et à ne pas laisser s'y accrocher le bas de sa cape.

A force de regarder où elle mettait les pieds, elle en oubliait presque de surveiller Mr Lupin et son avancée. L'endroit était pourtant dégagé, elle pouvait aisément entrevoir le lieu vers lequel convergeait son enseignant - l'emmenait-il dans une forêt, ou bien retournait-il au grand lac ? Une peur panique la saisit subitement : et s'il l'entraînait dans la Forêt Interdite ? Au cœur de cette forêt lugubre, infestée de créatures sanguinaires, et dans laquelle elle avait toutes les chances de se perdre ?

Effrayée, elle releva immédiatement le nez de ses baskets, pour s'assurer que le professeur Lupin ne se précipitait pas vers ce bois de malheur, et pour ne pas perdre sa trace non plus. Et alors, elle se heurta à la stupéfaction. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait, ce fut la première chose qu'elle vit. Certes, ses amis lui en avaient fait la description, plus ou moins formelle, et elle en avait aperçu quelques branches, aux vacances d'avril, mais le voir pour de vrai, et en entier, avait ce caractère d'unique et d'exceptionnel, qui donnait à penser que si l'on n'avait pas vu ceci au moins une fois dans sa vie, alors on n'avait pas tout vu.

Le Saule Cogneur. Cet arbre obscur, aux branches tortueuses, se dressait au milieu d'un nid de pierres. Il se balançait imperceptiblement, au gré du vent nocturne, et son tronc grinçait. Son branchage, couvert de feuilles, s'élevait en de fins rameaux jusqu'au ciel aux tons bordeaux et, plus haut, bleu marine. Ses racines étaient tellement épaisses, qu'elles ressemblaient à d'énormes couleuvres ayant étendu leur emprise sur la terre, bien décidées à y rester agrippées. L'une d'elle semblait même abriter une entrée souterraine. S'agissait-il d'un terrier de lapin ? Non. L'excavation était bien plus large...

Ce que Cat ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi le professeur Lupin s'était paralysé devant cet arbre. Il était là, debout, juste devant elle, immobile, et fixait le Saule Cogneur de la même manière dont il avait dévisagé la lune, quelques minutes auparavant. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'être arrêté ? Etait-ce là, le bout du chemin ? Etait-ce là, le but de sa promenade ? Notre amie s'était quelque peu attendue à rencontrer le Saule Cogneur sur sa route - car c'était bien en direction de cet arbre que Mr Lupin avait disparu, dans la nuit du 29 janvier -, mais elle ne s'était certainement pas préparée à le voir marquer le point d'arrivée de la course de son professeur.

Vince avait plaisanté lorsqu'il avait dit cela : « Peut-être que ton prof chéri habite dans le Saule Cogneur ». Avait-il finalement eu raison ? Non, c'était absurde ! Vivre dans un arbre, quelle idiotie ! D'autant plus que cet arbre était vivant. D'accord, tous les végétaux étaient des êtres vivants. Mais le Saule Cogneur avait ceci de particulier, c'était qu'il bougeait ! Il bougeait pour se défendre. Et d'ailleurs, en ce moment même, il était en train de remuer ses branches, ayant détecté la présence de deux intrus qui n'avaient rien à faire dans les parages. Alors pourquoi Mr Lupin restait-il planté là ?

Enfin, le regard de Cat se perdit à l'horizon, et rencontra la chose qui révéla la réponse à toutes ses questions - toutes. Ce ne fut pas une illumination, ce fut un choc. Ce fut fatal. La Cabane hurlante. Oh, bien sûr, elle était loin. Très loin, même. Au-delà de la Forêt Interdite, en marge du village faiblement illuminé de Pré-au-lard. Mais le destin voulut que Cat la voie. Juste après avoir vu le Saule Cogneur et le trou mystérieux qui s'ouvrait aux pieds de son tronc... La jeune fille ne sut par quelle folie dans son esprit elle fit le rapprochement entre ces deux éléments symboliques : la Cabane hurlante et le Saule Cogneur. Ni comment elle établit le lien insensé qui les unissait. L'air agréablement doux de cette nuit de mai, le pouvoir rayonnant de la pleine lune y étaient sûrement pour quelque chose, jouant comme des facteurs environnementaux puissants, qui se réunissaient avec d'autres pour la première fois depuis des années, pour créer une situation unique, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, suffisante pour stimuler un déclic dans l'esprit de l'adolescente - déclic qui n'aurait jamais eu lieu si une seule de ces circonstances avaient manqué à l'appel.

Le Saule Cogneur menait à la Cabane hurlante. Un tunnel reliait ces deux endroits, et l'ouverture que Cat avait devant les yeux en était l'entrée. Le seul moyen de s'introduire dans la maison hantée (célèbre pour son absence de porte et ses fenêtres barricadées) se trouvait ici. Or, si le professeur Lupin voulait y pénétrer, par cette nuit où la lune appelait ses loups-garous, ce n'était pour rien d'autre que pour s'y cacher, s'y transformer, et emplir la demeure de ses cris... De ses hurlements de loup...

Pétrifiée par cette cascade de réalisations, qui s'abattait sur elle comme un déluge qui aurait voulu la noyer, Cat sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. C'était _lui _qui faisait hurler la cabane... C'était lui à qui la demeure devait le nom de Cabane hurlante... Les lèvres de la brunette, à demi ouvertes, tremblaient. En fait, tout son visage tremblait. Ses yeux étaient rouges, gonflés par des flots de liquide lacrymal qu'ils tentaient de contenir, mais qui finissaient par déborder, sans que Cat ne leur en ait donné l'ordre. Elle était stupide. Elle était bête. Et, par-dessus tout, elle était lâche. _Lâche._ Parce qu'elle avait refusé de voir la vérité en face. Parce qu'en dépit des preuves qu'elle avait eues et qui lui avaient certifié le contraire, elle avait voulu croire, encore un instant, que Mr Lupin n'était pas un loup-garou. Elle avait voulu y croire. Elle avait voulu se raccrocher à une idée fausse, pour continuer à espérer. Parce que la réalité lui faisait peur. Pire : parce que cela la gênait, que l'homme qu'elle aimait ne soit pas un homme « normal ». Quelle attitude puérile ! Comme s'il pouvait y avoir une définition de la normalité ! Elle se dégoûtait. Ne pouvait-elle pas accepter Mr Lupin tel qu'il était ? Même avec son handicap ? Elle l'aimait, oui ou non ?

Cette fois, Cat n'avait même plus à espérer quoi que ce soit, _Remus Lupin était un loup-garou. _C'était une évidence, inscrite dans les étoiles. C'était le firmament qui le lui assurait. La voix de la nature était incontestable. Remus Lupin faisait partie de la nature, celle-ci connaissait son secret, et cette nuit, elle avait choisi d'enfin le divulguer à Cathie Mist.

Tout était fini. Cat se haïssait pour les espoirs incongrus qu'elle avait nourris au cours des dix dernières minutes. Elle éclata dans des sanglots incontrôlés. Et au diable, si Mr Lupin l'entendait et se retournait : elle s'en fichait, maintenant ! Elle était perdue. Elle venait de percer son mystère, alors il pouvait bien découvrir à son tour qu'elle le pistait depuis le début ! Elle s'en fichait ! Elle le souhaitait, même. Avoir poussé ses investigations jusqu'à la filature déloyale, simplement pour voir confirmé le fait que Mr Lupin était un loup-garou, savoir cela, ce mal intime qui rongeait son propre professeur, et ne rien lui dire, renforçait sa culpabilité et sa lâcheté. Elle ne pouvait en supporter davantage.

Tandis que l'homme aux cheveux châtains avait sorti sa baguette et regardait derrière son dos, alerté par ce qui lui avait semblé être des gémissements (sans doute un délire de son imagination ?), Cat, ivre de désarroi, passait son poignet contre ses yeux, pour en essuyer l'hémorragie de pleurs. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit alors son enseignant se précipiter vers le Saule Cogneur, dont les branches menaçantes s'agitaient de plus en plus.

Elle s'élança à sa poursuite, ne sachant plus ce qu'elle faisait, ni pourquoi elle le faisait. Mr Lupin n'était plus qu'à cinq mètres de l'arbre, et elle à dix mètres du sorcier. Elle arracha sa cape d'invisibilité, la jeta à sa droite, et s'écria :

- ATTENDEZ ! PROFESSEUR LUPIN !

L'homme se retourna en un éclair, baguette brandie. La brunette, cette fois visible, fondit en larmes, et lui dit :

- Cette maison est hantée, vous feriez mieux de ne pas y entrer...


	25. Dans l'intimité de l'aurore

**Chapitre 25  
**_Dans l'intimité de l'aurore_

Cette fois, Cat était visible. Mr Lupin s'était retourné vers elle, et il l'apercevait dans la pénombre du crépuscule. Ses yeux étaient brillants de pleurs, ses joues humides reluisaient à la clarté de la pleine lune. Elle tremblait. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Et elle remarquait bien que le visage de son professeur exprimait tout sauf la joie de revoir son élève en pareil moment. Sa figure était extrêmement pâle - cela avait sans doute à voir avec la fatigue qui l'affectait à chaque pleine lune, mais Cat était persuadée qu'il était également blanc de rage. Outre ses sourcils froncés, sa bouche, dont les coins étaient tournés vers le bas, exprimait un profond mécontentement. C'était au-delà de la contrariété, c'était... de la colère.

- Comment..., commença-t-il à se récrier, mais ce fut comme si la violence de son irritation venait d'entraver ses cordes vocales. Comment savez-vous que...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. La jeune fille, vivant en plein traumatisme, ne cessant de tremper son débardeur blanc de larmes, ne devina que trop bien le trouble qui parcourait son enseignant : « Comment savez-vous que je suis un loup-garou ? », « Comment savez-vous que je me rends dans la Cabane hurlante ? », « Comment savez-vous que c'est ici que se cache l'entrée ? ». C'était tout cela qu'il voulait demander à la fois. Or, cela faisait beaucoup de questions, et cela nécessitait beaucoup trop d'explications. Or, le temps pressait, et, de toute manière, cela ne changeait rien au fait en lui-même : elle avait découvert son secret. Il ne pouvait plus lutter contre. Cette fatalité lui fit serrer les poings. Un frémissement de fureur agita son visage, et il fit machinalement quelques pas en avant, pour s'écarter du saule, dont les branches se débattaient dangereusement dans les airs, traduisant sa propre nervosité.

- Je... Je vous jure que je ne le répéterai à personne ! certifia la brunette, en pleurant et en tremblant de tout son être.

- Depuis quand savez-vous ? interrogea Mr Lupin, d'un air menaçant.

Mais alors il remarqua qu'il continuait d'avancer vers la jeune fille, et s'arrêta net de marcher. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il l'approche ! Il savait que sa transformation était imminente, et qu'il pouvait être dangereux. Cat, elle aussi, le savait, et ce fut pourquoi elle recula d'un pas, terrorisée. En dépit de l'amour qu'elle vouait à cet homme, en cet instant précis, elle avait peur de lui. Il pouvait se métamorphoser à tout moment. Elle craignait pour sa vie - eh oui, mais maintenant, elle avait l'habitude d'être une lâche. Remus Lupin jugea que le temps jouait contre lui. Au diable, les explications ! Après tout, le mal était fait. De plus, s'il restait ici, c'était la vie de son élève qu'il risquait de mettre en péril.

- FICHEZ LE CAMP ! s'emporta-t-il, avec une brutalité dans la voix que Cat ne lui avait encore jamais entendue.

La violence d'un tel propos déchira le cœur de cette dernière. Il ne lui en voulait pas, il la détestait ! La crainte que Mr Lupin ne se fâche encore plus l'emporta sur tout le reste - même sur l'angoisse qu'il ne se transforme sous ses yeux - et Cat obéit à son ordre en courant à toutes jambes, loin, loin du Saule Cogneur. Elle courut à en perdre haleine. Elle semait des gouttes de larmes dans son sillage, ne savait même pas où elle s'enfuyait.

Elle était anéantie. Rien ne pouvait être pire que son accablement. Rien ne pouvait lui arriver de pire que ce qu'elle venait de faire. Alors qu'elle se perde, qu'elle trébuche sur une pierre, ou qu'elle se heurte à des créatures maléfiques, peu lui importait. Elle cherchait presque son malheur, à courir ainsi comme une forcenée. Elle voulait expier. Elle voulait se punir, pour le mal qu'elle avait fait à Mr Lupin. Car elle l'avait mis en colère. Or, si cet homme, d'habitude si doux, avait fulminé à ce point, c'était bien la preuve qu'elle l'avait offensé. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Et lui non plus, il ne la pardonnerait jamais. Jamais. Jamais plus ils n'entretiendraient les mêmes relations qu'auparavant. C'était fini. Ce lien si infime et si fragile qu'elle avait réussi à tisser entre elle et lui, c'était elle-même qui venait de le briser, avec une maladresse tellement grotesque... Dans son échappée, elle érafla par accident le haut de son bras droit contre l'écorce d'un arbre. La douleur fit jaillir quelques larmes de plus des yeux de la brunette, mais elle ne voulut pas s'arrêter.

Son cœur, battant à lui en rompre les côtes, et son essoufflement eurent finalement raison d'elle, et elle stoppa sa course à la lisière de la forêt dans laquelle elle était entrée. Elle se pencha en avant, les mains posées sur ses cuisses, pour tenter de récupérer, mais les martèlements de son cœur avaient du mal à ralentir leur allure, et son estomac semblait comprimé par une grosse pierre. Il lui fallut peu de temps avant de sentir des gouttes de sueur froide glisser sur son front, et une terrible envie de vomir. Sa vue fut affectée par la nausée : des taches blanches lumineuses grignotèrent sa vision, jusqu'à l'obstruer totalement. Elle eut beau fermer puis rouvrir ses paupières, cela ne changea rien : elle ne voyait plus. Sa tête, enfin, lui tourna dangereusement, et avant qu'elle ne rencontre le sol, Cat tâtonna avec ses mains le tronc d'un arbre, ce qui l'aida à s'accroupir, et à s'asseoir sur son épaisse racine.

Au bout d'une minute ou deux, les taches phosphorescentes quittèrent ses yeux de la même manière qu'elles y étaient apparues, et Cat se rendit compte qu'elle était au bord de la Forêt Interdite, et qu'elle avait une vue sur le Saule Cogneur, planté à une trentaine de mètres de là. La jeune fille enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Quelle ironie ! Elle qui avait voulu fuir cet arbre maudit, sa course l'avait finalement reconduite jusqu'à lui. Le destin se moquait-il d'elle ? Ou bien voulait-il qu'elle reste près de ce végétal, dans un but inconnu ?

A contrecœur, l'adolescente releva la tête, et regarda le saule... Le lieu du drame. Mr Lupin n'y était plus. L'arbre s'était rendormi... Et elle ? Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle se sentait trop faible pour rentrer au château... De toute manière, elle avait oublié le code pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée, alors... Elle était condamnée. Elle s'en fichait... Tout ce qui la préoccupait, c'était que plus rien n'allait être comme avant. _Plus rien n'allait être comme avant. _Cat éclata en sanglots. Son dos était parcouru de secousses, ses gémissements étaient forts. Mr Lupin allait-il la pardonner un jour ? Il restait moins d'un mois avant la fin des cours, bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas prendre la peine de la pardonner, juste pour trois semaines. C'était comme ça que ça allait finir, alors ? Elle allait terminer son année scolaire sur une dispute avec l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse à la rentrée de septembre ? Mais peut-être que les grandes vacances aideraient Remus Lupin à oublier le tort que son élève lui avait causé, et qu'au retour de ses congés, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre... Mais si pour cela Cathie Mist devait passer ses grandes vacances entières à s'inquiéter quant à son absolution...

Un hurlement lugubre s'éleva alors dans les airs qui commençaient à se rafraîchir. Un hurlement de loup. Il provenait de la Cabane hurlante. La jeune fille tourna des yeux épouvantés vers la demeure, qu'elle devinait au loin. Ce cri, qui ne pouvait qu'appartenir à son professeur, lui avait glacé le sang et l'avait pétrifiée.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il retentit une deuxième fois, ce ne fut plus de l'effroi qu'elle éprouva, mais une autre émotion. Elle réalisa à travers cette plainte que le sorcier qu'elle aimait souffrait, à quelques mètres d'elle. Et une violente compassion s'empara de son cœur. Elle s'inquiétait, non plus pour elle, mais pour lui. Au troisième hurlement, sa pitié s'accentua en affliction. Sa tristesse fut si grande, elle lui saisit tellement les entrailles, que Cat se remit à verser toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle était triste. Triste pour lui. Lui, dont elle avait sous-estimé la souffrance, et dont elle était à présent astreinte à entendre les gémissements, sans pouvoir rien faire, dans une impuissance misérable. Elle avait eu peur qu'il l'attaque sous sa forme animale, elle avait eu peur de devenir sa proie, mais au bout du compte, c'était lui la seule victime.

Oh, Dieu, qu'elle s'en voulait ! Elle s'en voulait ! Elle regrettait ! Elle regrettait d'avoir été aussi lâche. D'avoir osé espérer, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il ne soit pas un loup-garou. Car maintenant elle l'aimait encore plus ! Elle l'aimait en tant qu'homme et en tant que loup. Elle l'aimait tout entier. Elle aimait tout de lui. Car Remus Lupin ne pouvait être autrement. Et c'était justement cette unicité qui faisait qu'elle l'adorait à ce point. Pourtant, il ne l'excuserait jamais de l'avoir suivi pour pénétrer son secret, quand bien même son amour pour lui s'était intensifié. C'était bien cela le pire : son amour s'était accru, au moment même où la sympathie que lui témoignait Mr Lupin avait volé en éclats.

A cette pensée désespérante, les pleurs de Cat se firent plus brutaux que jamais. Elle ne retenait plus rien. Elle gémissait, elle criait, elle frappait ses poings contre l'écorce de la racine sur laquelle elle était recroquevillée, elle hoquetait bruyamment, elle s'arrachait les cheveux, se mordait les doigts... A cela se mêlaient les hurlements de Remus Lupin, qui n'arrangeaient rien, qui, au contraire, aggravaient son agonie...

Cat ne le sut pas - car elle n'avait pas amené de réveil avec elle - mais ses lamentations durèrent sans discontinuer jusqu'à une heure du matin. Après quoi, sa fatigue l'obligea à se calmer un peu - ou bien avait-elle vidé toutes ses réserves de liquide lacrymal ? Au cours de cet entracte, elle huma la senteur d'un brin de menthe poussant à côté d'elle, et prit conscience de la fraîcheur nocturne, qui se faisait diablement bien ressentir sur elle, puisqu'elle n'était qu'en simple débardeur. Sa brûlure en haut de son bras droit se réveilla également. La jeune fille examina la blessure : sa peau avait été râpée, et suintait un mélange de pus et de sang, dont se nourrissaient des moustiques. Agacée, Cat chassa à l'aide de sa main gauche ces insectes qui s'affairaient autour de son épaule droite.

Puis, au bout d'une heure, la désolation reprit. Elle repensa à son avenir. Son avenir, qu'elle venait de perdre. Elle n'avait plus d'avenir ; en tout cas, plus avec Remus Lupin. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il à elle ? Etait-elle née pour aimer cet homme, et pour en être tourmentée, par la même occasion ? Elle se demanda si, au lever du jour, elle rentrerait vraiment au château. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle disparaisse, qu'elle reste vivre ici, dans la Forêt Interdite, cachée comme un ermite...

Sa nouvelle crise de larmes ne se termina qu'à quatre heures du matin. A cette heure-ci, elle s'étonna d'être toujours là, assise sur cette racine, de ne pas s'être endormie, et même, de ne pas s'être fait agresser par des créatures maléfiques. La nuée de chauves-souris qui lui passa soudainement au ras des cheveux, et qui lui fit pousser un cri strident, lui fit retirer sa dernière pensée. Le regard amer, encore endommagé par les torrents de larmes qu'il avait laissé s'échapper, la brunette leva la tête, et observa l'astre de la nuit. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait de la sorte. Comme si elle avait mis à jour sa véritable nature, dissimulée sous son fard blanc et lumineux : cette pleine lune était cruelle. Méchante. Détestable. C'était elle l'origine des maux de Mr Lupin, c'était elle qui attisait son malheur. Et elle le narguait, à briller ainsi, haut dans le ciel, pendant que lui croupissait dans les bas-fonds de son existence bestiale. Cat ne tolérait pas que quelqu'un ou quelque chose - même un corps céleste - puisse faire du mal à l'être qu'elle chérissait. Désormais, Cathie Mist et la pleine lune étaient ennemies.

A cinq heures du matin, la jeune sorcière, apaisée par son épuisement et un peu groggy par sa nuit blanche, se délectait du spectacle de l'aurore. Déjà, dans le lointain qu'elle apercevait, les collines se nimbaient d'un ciel orange pâle et crémeux, annonce du proche lever du soleil. Celui-ci était réveillé, sans conteste, mais il bâillait encore un peu, renâclait à sortir du lit, car de nouveau une longue journée l'attendait... Une journée sans nuage aucun, une journée de pur ciel bleu, encore une belle journée de mai ! Ainsi contemplait-elle l'aube, dans une sérénité et une confiance inattendues, avec la douce sensation qu'elle assistait, chanceuse, à l'éveil d'un jour nouveau...

Un bruit de branche cassée attira aussitôt l'attention de Cat, et elle tourna sa tête vers le Saule Cogneur. Et alors, son cœur bondit. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle se leva. Là-bas, devant elle, la masse sombre d'un homme s'extirpait du trou dissimulé par la plus grosse racine du saule. A quatre pattes dans l'herbe, Remus Lupin tentait péniblement de se remettre debout, mais ses membres étaient si faibles, qu'ils menaçaient de céder sous son poids, et il s'immobilisait comme pour reprendre son souffle. Le cœur de Cat tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Sa respiration s'était accélérée. Elle regardait fébrilement dans toutes les directions, à la fois pour chercher de l'aide, à la fois pour s'assurer que personne n'était aux alentours pour la voir. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle était paniquée ! Paniquée, car tiraillée par un terrible dilemme : devait-elle aller lui porter secours, pour l'aider à se relever ? Ou fallait-il qu'elle reste ici, car si jamais elle s'approchait de lui, il ne lui ferait pas de cadeau, et lui recracherait toute sa rancune, en lui hurlant de lui foutre la paix ?

La brunette ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle se trémoussa nerveusement, amorça un mouvement vers l'avant, se retint, regarda encore autour d'elle. Enfin, elle n'écouta que son cœur et se précipita à la rencontre de Remus Lupin. Elle avait beau être consciente qu'elle risquait gros, qu'elle risquait de se heurter à sa colère et de se faire rejeter, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle _voulait _le secourir. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir ainsi affaibli - peut-être même blessé -, se traînant par terre avec difficultés, le tout sans rien faire. C'était l'homme qu'elle aimait ! Elle ne pouvait pas rester inerte face à sa détresse ! Elle courut comme une folle, dévalant la pente escarpée en haut de laquelle elle avait passé la nuit, à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, et gravissant celle sur laquelle se dressait le Saule Cogneur, entouré de ses amas de rochers.

Elle atteignit son professeur au moment même où celui-ci se remettait debout et enlevait la terre de ses vêtements. Lorsqu'il la vit arriver, son visage marqua une surprise des plus candides : sa bouche s'entrouvrit, ses sourcils se haussèrent, ses yeux s'élargirent. Un étonnement si charmant, qui prouva que Mr Lupin était un être pur, plein de sensibilité et dénué de toute rancœur.

- Mais que faites-vous là ? Vous... Je vous avais dit de partir ! s'exclama-t-il, déconcerté.

Cat se jeta à genoux, à ses pieds.

- Je vous en supplie, pardonnez-moi ! s'écria-t-elle, en fondant en larmes et en joignant ses mains pour l'implorer. Je ne voulais pas vous faire du mal ! J'ai agi bêtement ! Je ne voulais pas ! Je ne voulais pas qu'on en arrive là ! Oh, je m'excuse ! Je m'excuse ! Si seulement vous pouviez me pardonner !

- Vous... Vous avez passé la nuit dehors ? s'interloqua le châtain.

- Je ne savais plus où aller ! dit l'éplorée, en se redressant. J'étais complètement déboussolée !

- Mais vous êtes complètement inconsciente ! morigéna Mr Lupin. Savez-vous qu'un criminel rôde actuellement dans les parages, et que vous auriez pu vous faire tuer ? Enfin... Le mal est fait...

- Je suis désolée, répéta Cat, qui croyait qu'il s'agissait du mal qu'elle avait causé à son professeur, alors que ce dernier ne faisait que constater avec soulagement que son élève n'avait pas eu affaire à Sirius Black.

- Mais comment avez-vous su que je me rendais à la Cabane hurlante ? Depuis quand savez-vous que...

De toute évidence, Remus Lupin répugnait à prononcer les mots « Je suis un loup-garou ». La brunette le comprit aisément, et elle lui épargna la peine de finir sa phrase en lui répondant :

- Depuis que le professeur Rogue nous a donné un devoir à faire sur les loups-garous et sur la façon de les reconnaître...

- Ah, bien sûr..., soupira le sorcier. J'aurais dû me douter que quelqu'un finirait par découvrir la vérité sur ma condition... Le professeur Rogue a fait exprès de donner ce cours et cet exposé sur les loups-garous pendant mon absence, espérant qu'un élève réaliserait ce que j'étais vraiment et ferait courir la rumeur à travers toute l'école, pour m'en faire renvoyer... En fait, il ne m'aime pas beaucoup, conclut-il avec un sourire amer.

Cat fut touchée par cette triste esquisse sur le visage de son prof, et se demanda en même temps comment il était possible de ne pas aimer Remus Lupin - elle le ferait payer très cher à Rogue.

- Je vous jure que je n'ai répété à personne ce que je savais, et que d'ailleurs je ne le répéterai jamais, certifia-t-elle sur le ton d'une fille prête à s'engager dans un Serment Inviolable.

Mr Lupin se contenta de sortir sa montre de la poche de sa veste et de se la rattacher au poignet.

- De toute manière, les professeurs sont déjà au courant, déclara-t-il. Quant aux élèves... J'ose espérer que vous êtes la seule à m'avoir démasqué... Nul doute que le professeur Rogue serait enchanté de votre perspicacité, et vous aurait mis une note excellente si vous lui aviez rendu votre devoir.

- Je ne sais pas..., avoua Cat. Je n'ai pas tout de suite été convaincue que vous étiez... (mais elle ne se permit pas de prononcer les mots fatidiques). Pour cela, il a fallu que je vous suive...

L'enseignant, tout en reboutonnant le milieu de sa veste, observa la Serdaigle avec un faible sourire qui voulait dire : « Ca ne m'étonne pas de vous ». Ses yeux étaient ternes, ses paupières étaient à mi-chemin de se clore. Lui aussi avait passé une nuit blanche, mais une nuit de calvaire. Ses cernes noirs contrastaient avec son visage pâle comme la lune. L'aurore éclairait ses cheveux et révélait quelques mèches grises... Il était à bout de forces, c'était évident.

Malgré cela, il entreprit de se mettre en marche, pour rentrer au château. Ses premiers pas furent hasardeux. Cat crut que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous lui, et elle choisit instinctivement de l'accompagner, afin de le retenir si jamais il tombait. Plus elle remarquait la difficulté de son avancée, plus elle se rapprochait de lui, de peur de ne pas le rattraper à temps. Bientôt, elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son corps. Il faisait clairement une tête de plus qu'elle, mais elle se sentait capable de l'empêcher de chuter. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Ses signes de fatigue n'altéraient en rien sa beauté. Sa faiblesse l'émouvait. La jeune fille était cependant déstabilisée. Elle était si proche de lui, qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire : elle voulait l'aider à marcher, lui servir de béquille, mais pouvait-elle le toucher ? Accepterait-il qu'elle lui prenne la main, ou qu'elle le soutienne par le bras ? Elle hésitait sans cesse. Elle n'osait pas. Elle ignorait ce qui lui était permis ou non. Elle se contentait de frôler sa veste, et d'effleurer le haut de ses coudes avec la paume de ses mains.

Le moment vint enfin où la chaussure de Mr Lupin buta contre une pierre et où Cat ne put s'empêcher de poser une main sur son épaule, pour le retenir. En fait, il ne trébucha pas vraiment, mais cela ne changea rien au fait que Cat avait eu peur qu'il ne parte en avant.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-elle, terriblement inquiète, et tout autant troublée par la soudaine proximité à laquelle se trouvait le visage de Remus Lupin du sien - elle pouvait voir chaque poil de sa moustache, et le petit bouton en haut de sa joue droite, à côté de l'une de ses cicatrices.

- Ca va aller, la rassura le châtain, après quoi la jeune fille se résolut à retirer sa main et à s'écarter légèrement, pour le laisser marcher de lui-même.

Sur le chemin, elle retrouva la cape d'invisibilité de Vince, qu'elle avait jetée dans l'herbe quelques heures plus tôt. Elle abandonna un instant son prof chéri pour aller la chercher, puis revint hâtivement vers lui avec le vêtement plié sous son bras.

- Je devrais vous la confisquer..., murmura Remus, en jetant un coup d'œil à l'objet qu'il rencontrait pour la seconde fois.

Tous les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux et sourirent en même temps. Cette complicité fit battre le cœur de Cat un peu plus fort. Un amusement partagé, qui semblait lui ouvrir les portes de son intimité...

- Moi aussi, j'étais téméraire, à votre âge..., confia-t-il, tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans le petit bois qui longeait le lac. C'est normal, après tout : adolescents, nous sommes prêts à n'importe quelle folie. Mais je l'étais plus encore quand j'étais enfant... C'est ce qui m'a valu d'être mordu...

A cette révélation, la brunette entrouvrit la bouche, mais elle ne sut que répondre : elle craignait de froisser son professeur en lui demandant de plus amples informations sur la façon dont il était devenu loup-garou, elle ne souhaitait pas le forcer à parler de choses qu'il ne tenait pas à évoquer, et, en même temps, elle avait peur de l'interrompre, de lui faire perdre l'envie d'en raconter davantage sur lui, et de mettre ainsi fin à une bonne occasion de le connaître encore mieux.

- Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de Fenrir Greyback ? questionna-t-il, en repoussant une branche d'arbre qui lui faisait obstacle au niveau de la poitrine. Non ? Eh bien... Moi non plus, je ne le connaissais pas, avant... Pendant longtemps, je me suis interrogé sur l'identité du loup-garou qui m'avait attaqué. J'éprouvais même une certaine compassion pour lui, je me disais que si un jour je venais à le rencontrer, je lui pardonnerais son erreur, car alors je savais quelles étaient les souffrances qu'endurait un loup-garou, l'absence de lucidité et l'impuissance à se contrôler dont il était victime. Il y a peu d'années, j'ai appris que Greyback était l'homme qui m'avait mordu. Et alors je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais trompé à son sujet : Greyback est le plus bestial et le plus sanguinaire de tous les loups-garous. A la différence de ses congénères, lui reste parfaitement conscient lors des pleines lunes. Il prémédite ses crimes de sang-froid, repère ses proies à l'avance. Sa folie le conduit même parfois à s'acharner contre elles jusqu'à les faire mourir. Mais son objectif principal est d'en contaminer le plus possible et de les laisser en vie. Ainsi, il espère former une gigantesque armée de loups-garous, assoiffés de haine et de vengeance à l'égard des sorciers normaux. C'est pour cela aussi qu'il s'attaque de préférence aux enfants : pour pouvoir les endoctriner plus facilement et les pervertir dans le mal dès leur plus jeune âge... On peut dire que j'ai fait les frais de sa logique, conclut-il d'un air morose.

Cat l'observa avec tristesse. Elle était touchée qu'il lui évoque ainsi des éléments douloureux de son passé. Elle partageait sincèrement sa peine. Elle voulait le réconforter, le rassurer.

- Peut-être..., répondit-elle. Mais au moins Greyback n'a pas réussi à vous corrompre. Vous n'avez pas rejoint son armée, vous êtes resté parmi les sorciers, vous avez continué à vivre normalement.

- Oui..., concéda le châtain. Même si cela n'a pas été des plus faciles... Dès mon accident, mes parents ont tout essayé pour me guérir. Hélas, ils se sont bien vite rendu compte - et moi avec - qu'il n'y avait plus grand-chose à faire, et que ma vie ne serait désormais plus jamais la même. La perspective d'aller étudier à Poudlard était à bannir de mon esprit. Comment aurais-je pu passer ne serait-ce qu'une année là-bas, sachant que je me transformais une fois par mois pour devenir un monstre indomptable ? Les parents d'élèves n'auraient jamais accepté qu'un être tel que moi côtoie leurs enfants. Pourtant, le Directeur de l'école m'a accueilli à bras ouverts. Dumbledore. Sans doute avait-il pitié de moi, et ne voyait pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de suivre des cours, comme les autres enfants. Il a pris pour moi tout un tas de précautions : bien sûr, il n'a révélé qu'au corps enseignant et à Madame Pomfresh le mal dont j'étais affecté ; puis, pour que mes transformations demeurent secrètes auprès de mes camarades de classe, il a fait bâtir une maison, à côté de Pré-au-lard : la Cabane hurlante. C'était là que je devais me réfugier, à chaque pleine lune. L'habitation n'était accessible que par un tunnel dont j'étais le seul élève à connaître l'existence. L'entrée de ce passage souterrain se trouvait au beau milieu du parc de Poudlard. Pour la dissimuler et la protéger, Dumbledore a donc fait planter le Saule Cogneur, juste au-dessus. Que de travaux pour ma seule personne ! Que d'attentions, aussi ! Quand ce n'était pas Madame Pomfresh, c'était le professeur McGonagall qui me faisait sortir du château en cachette, pour me conduire jusqu'au saule. Je suis infiniment redevable envers ces personnes qui ont pris tant de soins pour moi. Grâce à elles, j'ai pu vivre les plus belles années de ma vie. Je me suis fait des amis, je me suis rendu compte qu'en dépit de mon handicap, j'étais accepté. Puis, il a fallu quitter l'école, et me trouver un métier...

A cette phrase prononcée d'une voix caverneuse, le visage de Remus Lupin s'assombrit. Cat ne le quittait toujours pas des yeux - elle faillit même se prendre les pieds dans une ronce, mais heureusement Mr Lupin la prévint en lui disant : « Attention ! » -, inquiète par la soudaine gravité qui semblait s'être emparée de son prof.

- Ca a sans doute été la période la plus difficile de ma vie, reprit ce dernier. Les problèmes que j'avais réussi à oublier durant ma scolarité ont brutalement refait surface, et d'autres problèmes s'y sont accumulés, comme si je n'en avais pas assez... J'ai postulé à une quantité de postes, tous aussi variés les uns que les autres, mais jamais je n'ai obtenu satisfaction. J'étais prêt à accepter n'importe quoi, mais toutes les portes se fermaient à moi, à cause de ce que je suis. J'ai essuyé de nombreux revers. A la fin, je n'osais même plus rien entreprendre. Les rares emplois que j'ai réussi à décrocher ne me faisaient gagner qu'un maigre salaire, avec lequel je pouvais à peine m'acheter de quoi manger, m'habiller et avoir un toit, et qui ne me donnait pas le goût de continuer. En fait, cette époque noire de ma vie m'a imprégné de défaitisme. Aujourd'hui encore, j'ai du mal à oser certaines choses, à m'engager dans quelque voie que ce soit... Tout simplement parce que j'ai trop peur de me faire à nouveau rejeter, parce que je suis trop lâche.

L'adulte s'arrêta de marcher, baissa la tête et porta la main à son front, pour se masquer les yeux ou pour se prémunir d'un malaise. Il était essoufflé. Il n'avait plus de forces dans les jambes. Ses pénibles réminiscences lui avaient ôté le peu de volonté qui lui était restée pour retourner à pieds jusqu'au château. La brunette, elle aussi, était abattue. Chaque mot de douleur qu'avait prononcé son enseignant avait été comme un coup de poignard dans son cœur. Pire que tout, celui qu'elle aimait se disait être lâche, alors que, quelques heures plus tôt, c'était elle qui se faisait ce reproche, et à juste raison. Mais comment Mr Lupin pouvait-il se dénigrer ainsi ? Ne voyait-il pas à quel point il était pourvu de courage ? Le fait qu'il ait continué à vivre dans la communauté des sorciers, malgré ses difficultés, qu'il n'ait pas sombré dans la marginalité ni dans la criminalité, n'était-ce pas là le signe d'une persévérance ? Et son absolue gentillesse, qui bravait les échecs qu'il avait subis ? Et son absence de menace, lorsque Cat avait percé son secret devant le Saule Cogneur ? Il ne s'était pas précipité pour lui ordonner de ne répéter à personne ce qu'elle avait découvert, non, il avait fait face à cette situation embarrassante avec bravoure.

L'homme vacilla. Notre amie crut qu'il allait s'effondrer, mais il se rattrapa en posant une main sur le tronc d'un arbre, derrière lui. Cet appui de fortune lui permit de se maintenir debout. Le professeur inspira puis expira plusieurs fois pour récupérer. Instinctivement, Cat s'était rapprochée de lui. Le voir dans cette position de faiblesse dépassait son inquiétude. Elle était prête à rester avec lui, ici, toute la journée s'il le fallait, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente apte à reprendre la marche. Elle se refusait à l'abandonner. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Lorsqu'il releva enfin la tête vers elle, son cœur se figea. Il se figea, et fut saisi par la glace. Un froid si poignant. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi ? Bien sûr qu'elle connaissait la réponse. Mais elle rejetait cette vision : l'homme qu'elle aimait avait les sourcils douloureusement froncés ; à lui aussi, ses yeux étaient humides.

- Vous ne savez pas..., ânonna-t-il. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est... Ce supplice qu'on endure lorsque l'on se transforme... Qui vous brûle la moelle... Tellement intense, qu'on le redoute à chaque fois... Tous les mois... Tous les mois, ce cauchemar qui recommence, qui se répète, implacable, jusqu'à vous rendre fou... Jusqu'à vous faire appréhender le mois qui suit...

Cat pensa vaguement à son petit problème féminin qui la dérangeait elle aussi tous les mois, mais elle se dit que cela n'avait finalement rien à voir.

- Sentir son sang se geler dès que l'on croise la lune des yeux, craignant le moment où elle deviendra ronde... Et ce moment arrive si vite, qu'on se repent déjà de ne pas avoir assez profité du temps qu'on avait à sa disposition... Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que c'est que de sortir dehors, en pleine nuit, quel que soit le temps, par des températures parfois glaciales, en tâchant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur soi, et de se dépêcher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... Tout ça pour aller se cacher dans un taudis jonché des meubles que vous avez fracassés lors des pleines lunes précédentes, alors que vous étiez une bête incontrôlable... Et puis se déshabiller, entièrement, enlever tous ses vêtements pour ne pas qu'ils se déchirent lors de la transformation et parce que vous n'avez pas les moyens d'en racheter d'autres... Et tant pis si vous êtes nu et frigorifié, si vous grelottez et claquez des dents, à la fois de froid et de peur...

L'image de Remus Lupin, dévêtu dans la Cabane hurlante, aurait pu séduire la brunette. Mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à fantasmer. Les aveux du sorcier étaient d'une nature tellement personnelle, que Cat en était désarmée. Pourquoi lui confiait-il ces choses-là ? A elle, qui n'était rien de plus que son élève ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait d'elle-même retiré la cape d'invisibilité qui l'avait protégée quelques heures plus tôt, et qu'il se voyait contraint, en retour de cette franchise, à se dévoiler à son tour ? Mais ne s'était-elle pas démasquée en même temps qu'elle lui avait fait l'affront de percer son lourd secret ? Pourquoi se mettait-il à nu devant elle, qui ne le méritait pas ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'il attrape froid ; elle voulait le rhabiller. Et elle était si bouleversée par la vulnérabilité de son corps qu'il lui décrivait, que des pleurs silencieux ne purent s'empêcher de quitter ses cils et de couler doucement sur ses joues.

- Impuissant, il ne vous reste plus qu'à attendre... Attendre, le cœur battant à toute allure, et de plus en plus fort, à tel point que vous n'entendez plus que ses tambourinements assourdissants qui vous martèlent le crâne... Attendre, parce que vous ne savez pas quand la lune décidera de vous torturer... Et quand cet instant vous surprend enfin, et que vous perdez le contrôle de votre être... Alors votre vie ne vous appartient plus... Les heures qui suivent sont celles d'un monstre, et vous n'en avez pas connaissance... Vous ne pouvez que vous réveiller au petit matin, en vous demandant ce que vous faites là, au beau milieu de nulle part... Au beau milieu d'un champ, ou couché dans la litière d'un bois, parmi les vers...

Un violent frémissement parcourut Mr Lupin tout entier. Cat, elle, ne retenait plus ses larmes, et secouait négativement la tête, de manière lente, comme pour inciter son amour à ne plus poursuivre son récit, car cela lui faisait trop de mal, elle le voyait.

- Nu, sale, la peau couverte d'égratignures... Et... Et parfois...

L'homme déglutit et regarda ailleurs pour ne pas montrer à la jeune fille qu'il était sur le point de pleurer.

- Parfois, dit-il, la voix chevrotante, avec un affreux goût de sang dans la bouche... Tellement âpre, que c'en est impossible que vous ne vous doutiez pas de ce qui a pu arriver pendant la nuit... Que vous avez beau vous dire qu'il ne s'agit que de votre propre sang... En fait, vous devinez facilement que vous avez mordu quelqu'un...

Cette fois, c'étaient ses lèvres qui tremblaient.

- Vous vous rendez bien compte que vous avez tué un animal, lorsque son cadavre putride gît à côté de vous, à moitié rongé et dévoré... Et lorsque vous vous éveillez avec une telle vision d'horreur, et que vous vous dites que c'est vous qui avez fait ça...

Sur ce, il releva la tête et arrêta son regard sur celui de Cat, comme pour lui montrer le visage de l'individu lâche, faible et immonde qu'il pensait être, comme s'il souhaitait qu'elle le juge en lui attribuant ces mêmes qualificatifs. Ses sourcils bruns, masculins, étaient plus contractés que jamais, mais leur coin au-dessus du nez se soulevait légèrement, trahissant le désarroi dont était victime l'adulte. Ses yeux scintillaient de larmes. Des larmes qui noyaient ses iris ambrées, des larmes qui déchiraient le cœur de l'étudiante. Elle était désarçonnée. Elle souffrait le martyre. Elle ne pouvait supporter de voir son enseignant dans cet état. Elle pleurait, et se répétait que c'était impossible, que son chéri, lui, ne pouvait pas pleurer, qu'il ne _devait pas _pleurer, surtout pas, qu'il n'en avait pas le droit ! La crainte qu'une goutte de détresse ne s'échappe de ses beaux yeux la fit paniquer, et elle chercha partout un moyen d'interdire à cette larme imminente de quitter son berceau et de s'aventurer sur la joue blanche de Mr Lupin. Elle leva la tête, s'aperçut que le plafond de feuilles verdoyantes de l'arbre contre lequel s'appuyait toujours le châtain était bien bas, qu'il recouvrait les deux sorciers et semblait leur offrir une intimité... Et comme ils étaient déjà plutôt rapprochés l'un de l'autre...

Cat reporta son attention sur Remus. Oui, sa cravate noire était très proche. D'ailleurs, elle observait sur son noeud certaines stries qu'elle n'avait encore jamais remarquées auparavant... Et sa chemise... - Oh ! Les premiers oiseaux qui se réveillaient au-dessus de leur tête et qui commençaient à chanter timidement ! Sa chemise, à fines rayures gris clair, délicieuses comme les lignes d'un cahier... Cat baissa les yeux et rencontra les poches de la veste verdâtre de Mr Lupin, dont elle pouvait distinguer chaque fil de tissu. A côté de sa poche gauche, un peu plus bas, elle trouva alors sa main. Sa main gauche, puisque la droite était posée sur l'écorce de l'arbre qui lui servait de soutien. Une main pâle, discrète, n'exprimant aucun trouble particulier. Une main ballante, presque gracile. Une main perdue... Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle le console... Mais, ciel ! C'était une main d'homme ! Une main affermie, une main expérimentée. Oserait-elle la lui prendre ? Y verrait-il une offense ?

De son regard embué, elle s'enquit de son visage, et vit que celui-ci n'avait rien perdu de sa douleur... Non, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Le voir dans cet état lui mutilait l'âme. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Le rassurer, sécher ses larmes, avant qu'elles ne glissent sur sa peau. Ebranlée, elle fixa à nouveau la main gauche de Mr Lupin, le cœur tambourinant.

Alors, elle se permit toutes les hardiesses, et avança sa petite main droite pour attraper celle de l'adulte. Avec une certaine intrépidité, sa paume se colla contre le dos froid et les premières phalanges de la main du sorcier. Dieu que la main de Cat paraissait minuscule, à côté ! Mais c'était suffisant pour que la pulpe de ses doigts vienne trouver sa place dans le creux de sa paume, et pour que son pouce se repose sur son poignet.

Presque immédiatement, elle s'inquiéta de la réaction du châtain, mais pendant le laps de temps qui lui fut nécessaire pour redresser la tête et voir quelle était l'expression sur la figure de ce dernier, elle constata avec surprise que sa main masculine ne s'était pas dérobée, qu'elle n'avait pas bronché, qu'elle s'était laissée enfermer dans celle de la jeune fille. La physionomie de Remus Lupin était indéchiffrable - ou bien était-ce Cat qui, trop en effervescence par le caractère unique de la situation, était incapable de la déchiffrer ? Ses sourcils semblaient à la fois marquer de l'étonnement face à cette audace impromptue et gentiment adolescente, et à la fois continuer de lui confier le désespoir qui l'habitait. Ses yeux, brillant toujours de pleurs, étaient rivés dans ceux de la brunette, qui ne leur reflétaient que trop bien leurs larmes. Petit à petit, notre amie sentait la froideur de la main de Mr Lupin se dissiper dans la sienne, et l'idée qu'elle le réchauffait lui procurait un contentement inexprimable.

- Je suis là..., lui chuchota-t-elle, en pressant tendrement sa main.

Par ce geste de réconfort, inédit pour elle - car c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle l'expérimentait -, son sens du toucher décupla : il se fit plus prononcé, plus intense. Ses sensations épidermiques s'accrurent. C'était comme si chaque atome de sa main en contact avec celle de Mr Lupin vibrait de plaisir, savourait cet effleurement. Par ce geste de réconfort, elle voulait illustrer ses mots murmurés, qui en soi n'avaient pas vraiment de sens, car la présence de son élève, à ses côtés, ne devait certainement pas représenter grand-chose, pour Remus Lupin. Mais du moins, la brunette tenait à lui signifier qu'il n'était pas seul. Qu'elle était là, pour lui. Qu'elle ferait _tout _pour lui. Qu'elle resterait avec lui, quoi qu'il arrive.

Sans quitter ses yeux des siens, elle le lui fit comprendre de façon encore plus persuasive, en promenant timidement son pouce contre son poignet, juste sous sa montre qu'elle sentait du bout de son doigt lorsque celui-ci la frôlait par inadvertance, caressant cette parcelle de peau et se rendant compte d'à quel point elle était douce. Autour d'eux, l'aurore prenait ses aises, s'installait dans la nature et la ranimait. Les deux individus, les yeux dans les yeux, écoutaient les moineaux roucouler au-dessus de leur tête, goûtant silencieusement à cet instant privilégié, à cette ère de paix. L'homme se laissait caresser par la jeune fille, et celle-ci le regardait avidement, émerveillée par les taches de la lumière du soleil qui dansaient sur son visage, filtrées par le feuillage des arbres. Elle ne cessait de le contempler, pour s'assurer qu'elle lui faisait du bien, qu'elle ne le gênait pas. Et cela en avait tout l'air, car dans ses yeux dorés, ses larmes se résorbaient.

Assistant à ce miracle, Cat fut envahie d'un bonheur infini : elle avait réussi ! Elle avait réussi à consoler son être adoré ! Cette victoire était tellement magnifique, que la brunette ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et le châtain dont elle tenait la main sourit alors en même temps. A la vue de cette nouvelle surprise, Cat exulta, et ses lèvres, déjà bien étirées vers le haut, prirent clairement la forme d'une banane. Son sourire à lui était... Adorable, inespéré, magique, enivrant, contagieux ? Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire l'effet qu'il produisait sur le cœur de Cat ! Comme elle aimait voir les bords de sa moustache se soulever, ses joues se gonfler légèrement, et ses yeux se plisser ! Comme elle aimait le voir ainsi ! Comme elle était heureuse !

- Ca va mieux ? demanda-t-elle avec affection, et en lui relâchant la main, avant qu'il ne la lui réclame.

L'homme continua de la regarder en souriant.

- ... Oui..., répondit-il, en fermant quelques fractions de seconde ses paupières.

- Vous vous sentez d'attaque pour retourner jusqu'au château ? Appuyez-vous contre moi, je vais vous aider à marcher !

Sur ce, elle lui présenta son épaule droite, pour qu'il s'amarre à elle. Mais il n'en fit rien, car une lueur d'inquiétude passa subitement dans ses yeux.

- Vous êtes blessée ? s'alarma-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

- Ah ! Ca ! s'exclama-t-elle, redécouvrant la plaie qu'elle avait près de l'épaule. Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste une égratignure !

Le professeur Lupin ne semblait pas très convaincu. Cette blessure suintait un peu trop de sang pour ressembler à une simple égratignure...

- Tout à l'heure, j'ai rasé un arbre d'un peu trop près, et voilà ce que l'écorce a laissé sur ma peau ! expliqua-t-elle, sans se soucier plus que ça de la gravité de son écorchure.

- Je doute qu'un Tergeo suffise à arrêter l'écoulement du sang... J'ai des pansements chez moi, si vous voulez, je pourrai peut-être vous soigner ça...

Le cœur de la brunette manqua un battement. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Mr Lupin l'invitait à venir chez lui pour qu'il lui panse sa plaie ? Elle pour qui pénétrer dans les appartements de son prof chéri était demeuré un rêve irréalisable, elle se voyait, ce matin, offrir cette opportunité ? Non, elle refusait d'y croire ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai !

- Je... Euh... Je ne veux pas vous déranger ! dit-elle. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de...

- Vous ne voulez pas venir ?

Mais Cat crevait trop d'envie de découvrir comment Remus Lupin vivait, ses meubles, (son lit ?).

- Bon, d'accord... J'accepte ! se résolut-elle, en feignant l'air forcé. Et vous, vous êtes toujours d'accord pour vous appuyer contre moi ? Ca facilitera votre marche !

- Oui. Par contre, je vais me mettre de votre côté gauche...

- Vous avez raison, je ne veux pas tacher votre veste ! avoua Cat, en lui montrant cette fois-ci son épaule non meurtrie.

- C'est surtout que je ne veux pas vous faire mal ! s'exclama Mr Lupin, légèrement amusé que son élève n'ait pas entendu sa phrase de cette manière.

La brunette crut à un rêve lorsqu'elle sentit le bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait passer autour de son cou pour se tenir à elle. Il posa sa main sur le haut de son épaule droite, en prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher sa blessure, et leurs flancs finirent par se coller l'un contre l'autre. Le débardeur de Cat était si fin, qu'elle pouvait clairement savourer ce contact de corps. Elle percevait même la chaleur qui émanait de lui, à travers sa veste... Elle avait dégagé son bras gauche en arrière, pour ne pas qu'il soit coincé entre eux deux, mais à présent elle ne savait plus où le mettre. Il n'y avait pourtant qu'une seule solution : le placer autour de sa taille... Mais se le permettrait-elle ? Elle était déjà bien trop troublée par la position particulière dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux ! Ses beaux doigts, longs et fins, purs, à vingt centimètres de ses yeux, à dix centimètres de ses lèvres, elle avait un terrible désir de les embrasser. Elle avait peur de se laisser emporter, de ne pas se maîtriser, de céder à ses pulsions et de se serrer plus fortement contre lui, de l'enlacer, de lui faire plein de bisous dans le cou, sur les joues, sur la bouche.

Elle était tremblante. Que faire de sa main gauche, qui vibrait sous le poids de l'émotion ? Si elle la posait sur ses reins, n'allait-elle pas être tentée de la descendre un peu plus bas, pour sentir cette courbure, à la fois légère et charnue, frôler ses fesses ? Cela ressemblerait en tout point à un attouchement sexuel. A un détournement de majeur ! Non, elle saurait se contrôler. Le respect qu'elle éprouvait à son égard était plus fort que sa primaire envie de lui. C'était le dépassement de l'esprit sur le corps. C'était de l'amour, pas seulement du désir. Jamais elle ne lui ferait subir quelque chose qui le mettrait mal à l'aise.

Elle approcha ses doigts hésitants du bas de son dos, puis appliqua doucement sa paume contre le tissu de son habit verdâtre, sur ses côtes, à hauteur de son coude. Ce fut d'abord un timide effleurement. Lorsqu'elle vit ensuite que Mr Lupin ne marquait aucune opposition à ce geste, elle exerça une pression un peu plus sûre avec sa main, pour mieux le soutenir, pour... le protéger.

- En fait, commença le châtain, je ne suis pas si à plaindre que ça... Mes transformations d'antan ont été très douloureuses, mais aujourd'hui il existe une potion qui me permet de ne plus souffrir et de rester lucide pendant la pleine lune.

- La potion Tue-loup ? s'écria Cat, se souvenant sur le coup du nom de ce remède qu'elle avait rencontré au cours de ses recherches sur les loups-garous.

- Exactement, acquiesça l'enseignant, comme s'il se trouvait en classe et que son élève venait de fournir une bonne réponse valant dix points. Grâce à elle, je peux me contrôler, garder un esprit humain, même sous ma forme de loup, et rester inoffensif.

Mr Lupin parlait, et son visage était si proche de celui de Cat, que celle-ci n'entendait plus que le timbre de sa voix, si distinct, ses nuances, au-delà du chant des oiseaux, cela valait toutes les plus belles musiques du monde. C'était comme s'il ne parlait que pour elle, comme des murmures, dans lesquels elle se laissait bercer. Ses lèvres, sa moustache, s'agitaient tout près de son oreille gauche, elle les devinait, elle les voyait du coin de l'œil ; mais elle n'osait tourner plus sa tête vers lui, car alors son nez, sa bouche, se colleraient d'eux-mêmes contre sa joue, pour un baiser, elle en était certaine.

- Et puis, j'ai eu de la chance, continua le sorcier, tandis que la brunette tentait, tant bien que mal, de regarder droit devant elle. Dumbledore m'a donné un travail. Il m'a offert un toit, un salaire...

Tous les deux marchaient d'un pas lent à travers la nature. Cela ressemblait à une promenade bucolique. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent dans la cour, vaste étendue verte, qui ne s'offrait qu'à eux, encore fraîche de la nuit. La rosée de l'herbe mouillait le bas du pantalon de Mr Lupin et du jean de Cat. Le château, encore endormi, se dressait devant eux.

- Si quelqu'un nous voyait, dit Remus, il croirait que l'on revient d'une soirée arrosée aux Trois Balais !

Sur ce, la Serdaigle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, et l'homme rigola avec elle de sa propre plaisanterie. « Vraiment ! » se dit Cat, en plissant les yeux d'hilarité. « Il est adorable ! Il est trop drôle ! ».


	26. Pansement et révisions

Note de l'auteur : bonne chance à toutes celles et tous ceux qui passent le Bac en ce moment ! ;)

**Chapitre 26****  
**_Pansement et révisions_

Cinq heures quarante-cinq du matin. Remus Lupin et Cathie Mist montaient les marches de l'escalier de marbre en tentant de rester les plus silencieux possible. La clarté du jour ne s'étant pas encore introduite dans le château, les lieux étaient toujours plongés dans la pénombre ; aussi l'enseignant avait-il pris congé du soutien de son élève (« Ca va aller, maintenant. Je pense pouvoir monter les marches sans trop de problèmes ! ») et s'était-il muni de sa baguette, grâce à laquelle il éclairait le chemin, à l'aide d'un Lumos.

- Vous devriez peut-être remettre votre cape d'invisibilité, chuchota-t-il. Si jamais quelqu'un nous voit...

Cat comprit qu'en effet, si un autre professeur - ou même Rusard - surprenait Mr Lupin en compagnie d'une élève, à une heure où tous les étudiants devaient être au lit, l'adulte risquerait d'avoir de gros soucis... Il pourrait encore inventer une excuse (« C'est une élève qui traînait dans les couloirs. Je la raccompagne à son dortoir, mais je lui ai donné une retenue »), mais serait-il cru ?

- D'accord, répondit la brunette, en commençant à enfiler le vêtement magique sur son dos.

Puis, après quelques microsecondes d'hésitation...

- Vous voulez venir sous la cape, vous aussi ?

- Non, non ! s'amusa le châtain.

« Bien essayé, Cat... »

Ainsi, la jeune fille disparut des yeux de Mr Lupin, et celui-ci sembla n'être plus que le seul à gravir les marches à pas feutrés. Ils s'engagèrent bientôt dans un long corridor, et une fois parvenu au bout, l'adulte demanda :

- Vous êtes toujours là ?

- Oui, oui ! Je vous suis ! assura notre amie.

Elle ne savait pas trop où il l'emmenait... Chez lui, d'accord, mais pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas passés par les petits escaliers étroits qui servaient de raccourcis entre troisième et cinquième étages, puis entre cinquième et septième étages ? Elle avait du mal à reconnaître les lieux... Il faisait noir, aussi ; elle venait de passer une nuit blanche dehors, elle avait un peu la tête qui tournait... Sans doute était-il en train d'emprunter un autre chemin pour se rendre à ses appartements... Cat lui faisait confiance. Même si c'était la première fois qu'il l'invitait chez lui, que cette invitation s'était faite dans des circonstances assez particulières, elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Et même s'il souhaitait abuser d'elle, elle se laisserait faire...

Ils traversèrent de nombreux couloirs, à en avoir le tournis, si bien que Cat se dit que jamais elle ne parviendrait à se souvenir de ce trajet, et qu'heureusement elle connaissait les raccourcis. Enfin, elle reconnut le tableau d'un gros éléphant ronfleur, et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le couloir aux animaux. Ils dépassèrent des peintures de renards, de libellules, et s'arrêtèrent devant celle des cigognes, paisiblement endormies. La brunette observa Mr Lupin, et s'apprêta à le voir remuer les lèvres pour prononcer :

- _Docere quies._

Elle sourit. Le tableau, comme la dernière fois, s'agrandit vers le haut et vers le bas, prenant les dimensions d'une porte que l'enseignant poussa, avant de pénétrer le premier dans le couloir secret, éclairé de chandelles. Il stationna à côté de l'entrée, pour la maintenir ouverte et permettre à son élève invisible de passer à son tour. Puis il éteignit sa baguette, et s'avança dans le corridor, talonné par Cat.

Ils stoppèrent à nouveau leur marche à la deuxième porte à droite. C'était là. Cat reconnut l'écriteau doré : « R. J. Lupin ». Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! « Oh mon Dieu, c'est pas possible ! C'est un rêve ! Je rêve ! Je rêve ! ». Elle frétillait sur place, les yeux plissés d'une joie indescriptible, les poings serrés, signe de la victoire. Elle allait entrer dans l'appartement de Mr Lupin ! Là, maintenant, tout de suite ! Elle qui n'avait rien fait pour que ça arrive ! Qui n'avait même pas forcé le destin ! « Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ». Tandis que le cœur de la Serdaigle tambourinait à tout rompre, Remus Lupin pointa sa baguette sur le trou de la serrure, et un joli déclic se fit entendre. Il résonna comme une musique aux oreilles de Cat : la musique des anges qui l'accueillaient au paradis ! L'adulte ouvrit la porte, entra, et attendit à nouveau que la jeune fille ait franchi le seuil, avant de refermer la planche de bois derrière eux.

- C'est bon, maintenant, je pense que vous pouvez retirer votre cape ! annonça-t-il. Cathie ? ... Cathie ?

- Hihihi ! rigola la brunette, en se découvrant enfin.

« Alors ? On joue avec le professeur Lupin ? ». Celui-ci mit les poings sur ses hanches et secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite, comme pour dire : « Non mais vraiment ! ». Il n'empêchait qu'il était tombé dans le panneau ! Cat rit de plus belle en le voyant ainsi. Le sourire qu'il conservait sur ses lèvres trahissait son amusement. Il ôta alors sa veste en disant :

- Ne faites pas attention au désordre !

- Je ne regarde pas ! promit Cat, en plaquant ses mains devant ses yeux et en avançant de quelques pas dans ce qui lui avait semblé être un salon.

Naturellement, sa curiosité fut bien trop pressante, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'écarter ses doigts pour zieuter subrepticement le bazar dont parlait Mr Lupin. « Le désordre ? » répéta-t-elle. « Quel désordre ? ». Elle retira ses mains et regarda autour d'elle avec émerveillement. Cette salle de séjour était ravissante. Elle était propre et bien rangée. Une petite table ronde, en bois, occupait le milieu de la pièce, et était garnie de ses deux chaises, placée l'une en face de l'autre. Sur le mur de gauche s'alignaient deux vieilles étagères, entièrement remplies de bouquins. Sur le mur de droite était accroché un tableau de taille modeste, représentant un épisode de la Révolte des gobelins de 1612, en dessous duquel se tenait un buffet. En face, c'était la fenêtre du salon, dont les volets étaient fermés.

L'enseignant s'approcha de la brunette pour poser sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise. C'était la première fois que notre amie le voyait en simple chemise-cravate. Elle n'osa le dévorer des yeux avec trop d'insistance - cela aurait pu paraître inconvenant, d'autant plus qu'elle se trouvait chez lui - mais remarqua tout de même la présence de muscles pectoraux intéressants, qui se laissaient deviner de part et d'autre de sa cravate noire.

- Je vais chercher un pansement et de quoi désinfecter votre blessure, dit-il, avant de disparaître dans une autre pièce (sa chambre ?).

Cat resta dans le salon, pour continuer son admiration des lieux. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de se trouver ici ! C'était un rêve éveillé ! Elle était tellement émue - et tellement intimidée -, qu'elle étendit ses mains devant elle, et sourit de les voir trembler de la sorte. Elle se pencha sur le tableau des gobelins qui défilaient, triomphants, dans une rue à feu et à sang, brandissant au bout d'une pique la tête d'un sorcier. Puis elle se retourna vers la bibliothèque de Mr Lupin, et parcourut la tranche de quelques livres, pour connaître les goûts littéraires de son professeur. Elle tenta de retenir le maximum de titres, et au final n'en retint aucun.

- Voilà, j'ai trouvé ce qu'il fallait, déclara le châtain, en revenant dans la salle.

Il déposa sur la table un paquet de pansements, un flacon transparent et un peu de coton. La Serdaigle lui sourit et s'approcha de lui sans crainte. Elle lui présenta sa plaie. L'homme l'examina avec attention, les sourcils légèrement froncés, preuve de sa concentration. Cat lorgna ses mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le front et observa timidement ses yeux. Elle finit par plonger dans leur splendeur et par s'y perdre. Le mot « splendeur » ne suffisait même pas pour décrire cette beauté - le mot « beauté » non plus, d'ailleurs. C'était... au-delà des mots. C'était...

Remus Lupin releva les yeux vers elle, et Cat rougit.

- Il vaut mieux nettoyer ça à l'aide d'un Tergeo, et après je désinfecterai pour que ça cicatrise. D'accord ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire rassurant, qui laissait présumer que la blessure n'était pas si grave.

La jeune fille hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Le sorcier dirigea sa baguette sur l'éraflure et prononça le nom du sortilège qui lui permit de se débarrasser du sang coagulé. Puis il s'empara du flacon, qu'il déboucha dans un PLOP ! divertissant, et imbiba le coton du liquide que la bouteille contenait.

- Par contre, ça risque de piquer un peu..., prévint-il, attendant de savoir si Cat acceptait toujours qu'il poursuive ses soins.

- Allez-y, ne vous en faites pas ! assura celle-ci.

Mr Lupin s'exécuta. En temps normal, Cat aurait hurlé, sauté au plafond, braillé : « Purée, mais t'es malade ou quoi ? », tant la douleur était forte. Mais là, elle n'en fit rien. Pas une plainte, pas même un tressaillement. Etrange, non ? C'était peut-être parce que son guérisseur s'appelait Remus Lupin... L'élancement qu'elle ressentait en haut de son bras était comme une brûlure dont elle savourait l'intensité. Chaque parcelle de peau criant de souffrance sous l'effet de l'alcool à quatre-vingt-dix degrés était une extase, pour elle. Ca faisait mal, oh oui, ça faisait mal, mais c'était lui... Elle absorbait la douleur qu'il lui procurait, elle en redemandait presque. « Aaah... Petite masochiste ! Tu n'as pas honte ? ».

- Ca va aller ? s'enquit-il, en retirant le coton rougeâtre qu'il reposa sur la table.

- Oui, oui ! acquiesça la brunette, malgré les petites larmes qui baignaient le coin de ses yeux.

Mr Lupin déplia un pansement.

- Le plus dur est fait ! dit-il en souriant.

Il effleura alors le haut du bras de Cat avec sa main gauche...

« Oh mon Dieu ! Il me touche ! » exulta Cat, en sentant son cœur se gonfler d'euphorie.

... appliqua le pansement sur sa plaie, avec sa main droite...

« Ses doigts sur ma peau sont comme une caresse... Ca me chatouille ! »

... avec délicatesse...

« Il fait ça si bien ! »

... en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal, en passant doucement son pouce sur le pansement, pour bien le coller.

- Voilà ! s'exclama-t-il enfin, en retirant ses mains et en regardant Cat avec un tendre sourire. Vous n'avez pas d'autres blessures ?

- Non, c'est la seule ! Merci beaucoup !

Son bras était désormais orné d'un gros pansement beige, de forme carrée, percé par de multiples petits trous pour laisser la peau respirer. Enchantée par ce cadeau que Mr Lupin laissait sur elle, elle fut à deux doigts de se jeter dans ses bras pour se serrer contre lui et le remercier plus explicitement.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Le comble de la galanterie ! Il lui proposait de se désaltérer ! Il était tellement charmant !

- Non, non, merci ! C'est gentil ! refusa-t-elle poliment, désireuse de ne pas abuser de lui plus longtemps - même si elle aurait rêvé de boire dans un de ses verres.

- Vous êtes sûre ? Je vais me prendre un lait de poule...

« Faites comme chez vous ! »

Le châtain se baissa vers son buffet et l'ouvrit pour en sortir un pot à lait. Il versa la boisson blanche, un peu grumeleuse, dans un verre, qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Cela lui fit du bien. A Cat aussi. Une fine trace de lait se dessinait sur sa moustache. Il s'en rendit compte et sourit en même temps que son élève, avant de passer le bord de sa main sur sa bouche, pour s'essuyer.

- Bon..., fit-il, en reposant son verre pas tout à fait vide sur la table et en se grattant le cou avec son index. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher...

- Oui, moi aussi ! approuva notre amie. Je vais vous léch... euh... vous laisser !

« Ciel ! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore failli dire ? ». Par chance, le professeur Lupin ne semblait pas avoir entendu ce lapsus révélateur.

- Merci pour le soutien jusqu'au château !

- De rien ! dit Cat. C'est moi qui vous remercie pour le pansement !

- Ce n'est rien !

- Et vous... Vous... (la jeune fille chercha ses mots). Je vous promets que je ne répéterai à personne votre secret !

- Je vous crois !

L'enseignant posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

- N'oubliez pas de remettre votre cape ! Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous fassiez prendre à cause de moi...

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas ! le rassura Cat, en ne laissant plus apparaître que sa tête. Je me ferai discrète !

- Vous êtes sûre que vous arriverez à retrouver le chemin jusqu'à votre dortoir ? demanda Mr Lupin, perplexe, tandis qu'il jetait quelques coups d'œil dans le couloir, par la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir, pour s'assurer qu'il était désert.

- Oui, oui ! Aucun problème !

- Bon, eh bien... A lundi !

Cat rigola. C'était vrai qu'elle le revoyait lundi, en cours de Défense ! Cela allait lui faire tout drôle, non ? De le retrouver en classe, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, cette nuit !

- Reposez-vous bien ! souhaita-t-elle, en franchissant le seuil de son appartement.

- Merci ! Bonne nuit à vous aussi !

La jeune fille se remplit une dernière fois la vue de la douceur des traits du visage de Mr Lupin, de sa chemise si séduisante et qui laissait entrevoir ses formes masculines, saisit au passage quelques bribes des éléments qui décoraient son salon, puis s'élança dans le corridor et disparut par la porte des cigognes.

* * *

Cat mit une heure à retrouver la tour ouest des Serdaigle. Soixante minutes d'errance dans les couloirs du château, à ne faire que penser au professeur Lupin et à tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis hier au soir - ces événements paraissaient si irréels ! -, à regretter amèrement de ne pas s'être munie d'une boussole, et à songer plus d'une fois à s'étaler sur le sol, au beau milieu d'un couloir, pour avoir droit à un sommeil bien mérité. A sept heures, enfin, elle reconnut l'entrée de l'escalier à spirales qui menait jusqu'à la porte de la salle commune. Elle s'y précipita - songeant déjà à plonger dans son lit bien douillet et à dormir toute la journée en rêvant de Remus Lupin -, mais elle stoppa net sa course lorsqu'elle vit la porte au heurtoir en forme d'aigle s'ouvrir toute seule. Vince émergea.

- Coincoin ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? sursauta la jeune sorcière, en ôtant sa cape pour se montrer à son ami.

- Cat ? fit celui-ci, tout aussi surpris qu'elle. J'allais me promener dans le château, comme tous les matins, sous ma forme de canard... Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Aaah..., soupira la brunette, avec un sourire d'extase flottant sur ses lèvres. J'ai passé une folle nuit d'amour avec Mr Lupin ! Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais je suis un peu fatiguée, il faut que j'aille me coucher !

Et sur ce, elle contourna Vince pour s'introduire par l'entrée de la salle commune, laissant derrière elle le garçon, complètement bouche bée.

* * *

- Fous croyez qu'elle dort fraiment ?

- Je sais pas... Secoue-la, pour voir !

- Non, arrêtez ! Vous avez vu comment elle dort ?

- Ouais... On dirait qu'elle enlace son oreiller...

- Peut-être qu'elle rêfe que...

- Bon. C'est pas nos oignons.

- Je me demande où elle a bien pu passer la nuit... Quelqu'un l'a vue rentrer ?

- Non. Che me suis couchée à une heure du matin, et elle n'était touchours pas dans son lit...

- Elle bave...

- C'est parce qu'elle sourit !

- Elle a un truc bizarre sur le bras...

- Oooh !

* * *

La cour était ensoleillée. Quelques élèves revenaient, joviaux, du grand lac, les cheveux mouillés - ils avaient passé leur dimanche après-midi à se baigner -, et se hâtaient de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour dîner. L'astre du jour commençait en effet à redescendre vers l'horizon : il était sept heures du soir. Car, qui venait de se réveiller à peine une heure plus tôt, mangeait dehors avec Vince, tous les deux assis sur les marches de pierre menant aux portes géantes, ouvertes derrière eux, et regardant le parc. La jeune fille était heureuse de se retrouver ici et de goûter au même panorama qui avait rythmé son aventure d'hier soir, lorsqu'elle s'était élancée à la poursuite de Mr Lupin, de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé sur ces marches, vers cinq heures et demi du matin, lorsque l'enseignant et elle-même avaient tenté de rentrer à l'intérieur du château sans se faire remarquer.

La brunette mordait à pleines dents dans son croque-monsieur, tant elle avait faim ; cela faisait tout de même vingt-quatre heures qu'elle n'avait pas mangé ! En passant dans la Grande Salle pour s'approvisionner, elle était tombée sur Axelle, Cerise et Anna, qui lui avaient sauté dessus pour l'assaillir de questions (« Alors ? », « T'étais où ? », « T'as vu l'heure ? », « C'était comment ?»), et dont elle avait réussi à se débarrasser en prétextant qu'elle s'était fait surprendre par le professeur Rogue, hier soir, en train d'errer dans les couloirs après l'heure du couvre-feu, et que le maître des Potions lui avait donné une retenue pour toute la nuit.

A présent, elle continuait de sourire, inlassablement. En fait, son sourire ne l'avait pas quittée depuis ce matin. Elle revoyait encore la bibliothèque de Mr Lupin, sa table de salon, son buffet et son verre de lait de poule, sa peinture révolutionnaire. A bien y repenser, elle n'avait détecté aucune trace de présence féminine dans son appartement... Aucun pot de fleurs, aucune tapisserie rose, aucune photo ni aucun sous-vêtement de demoiselle - bon, elle n'avait vu que la salle de séjour, aussi... C'était plutôt bon signe ! Cela voulait dire que Remus Lupin était bel et bien célibataire !

Vince ne disait mot, il se contentait d'observer le lointain devant lui, et de jeter parfois quelques coups d'œil à son amie, en esquissant un faible sourire, mais sans prononcer la moindre parole. Cat ne comprenait pas...

- Ce pansement, dit le garçon, en rompant enfin le silence et en regardant le bras droit de sa camarade. C'est lui qui t'a griffée ?

La brunette explosa de rire. Vince semblait sérieux et attendre une réponse, mais son amie ne paraissait pas disposée à la lui donner, tant elle était d'humeur joyeuse.

- Mais voyons ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? s'exclama-t-elle, entre deux étouffements d'hilarité.

- Moi ? Je ne crois rien du tout. Je constate. J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas fait mal, au moins, et que tu t'es protégée.

- Hihihi ! Attends ! Tu n'as pas compris !

- Non, non, je ne tiens pas à en parler davantage. C'est suffisamment gênant comme ça, merci.

- Idiot ! se fâcha gentiment Cat. Je plaisantais, ce matin, quand je t'ai dit que je revenais d'avoir passé une nuit d'amour avec lui ! C'était une blague !

- Alors d'où sortais-tu ?

- Ca, je ne peux pas te le dire... C'est un secret qui concerne Mr Lupin, et je lui ai fait la promesse de ne pas le répéter.

- Et ce pansement ?

- C'est lui qui me l'a offert, mais ce n'est pas lui qui m'a causé la blessure qu'il y a en dessous. Il m'a simplement soignée ; il a été adorable !

* * *

Le lundi après-midi, Cat retrouva avec un plaisir indescriptible son cher professeur Lupin. Celui-ci l'accueillit à l'entrée de sa classe en la saluant d'un grand bonjour, mêlé à une profonde inclination de la tête, une quasi-révérence pleine de respect, que quelques élèves remarquèrent et qui suscita chez eux des interrogations. Cat sentit ses joues s'embraser, et lui rendit son bonjour, avant de passer à côté de lui tandis qu'il retenait la porte - comme cela ressemblait à la veille, au petit matin !

- Ca va ? chuchota-t-il, tout près de son oreille.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, le visage plus cramoisi que jamais. Elle aurait voulu s'arrêter pour lui répondre : « Oui, et vous ? », mais les élèves de sa classe qui entraient à sa suite l'obligeaient à avancer, et elle n'avait pas envie qu'ils entendent leur conversation. Elle ne put que hocher énergiquement la tête par l'affirmative, avec un grand sourire, ce qui conforta Mr Lupin dans son idée qu'elle allait bien.

Depuis le cours d'Histoire de la magie de huit heures, Axelle avait manifesté un intérêt et une curiosité sans pareils pour le gros pansement que Cat arborait sur le haut du bras. Il fallait dire qu'elle le faisait un peu exprès, de se mettre en débardeur, et de rendre ainsi le pansement bien visible. Mais c'était surtout pour qu'elle puisse l'admirer personnellement, à chaque minute de la journée, tant il était joli. Et puis, l'Allemande était toujours assise à sa droite, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Cat, têtue, refusait toutefois de lui dire d'où provenaient sa blessure et son pansement, pour conserver le mystère.

Au beau milieu du cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, alors que Remus Lupin faisait des révisions sur un chapitre qui risquait fort de tomber aux B.U.S.E. et que la brunette l'écoutait avec passion, Axelle saisit sa plume et en piqua la pointe dans le pansement de sa voisine, pour commencer à gribouiller dessus.

- Aïe ! hurla la martyre, en éloignant son bras de la folle. Arrête ! Ca fait mal ! C'est pas un plâtre !

Confuse d'avoir perturbé le cours de son chéri, la Serdaigle s'apprêta à lui faire des excuses, mais elle vit qu'il la regardait en rigolant, et ils s'échangèrent tous les deux un sourire amusé.

* * *

Les Serdaigle cinquième année prirent clairement conscience de la gravité de la situation lorsqu'enfin leur directeur de maison, le professeur Flitwick, leur fit connaître les dates et les horaires des B.U.S.E.

- Ah oui, c'est frai ! Ch'afais oublié qu'on afait les B.U.S.E., cette année ! s'exclama Axelle avec bonhomie, tandis que sa camarade brune recopiait avidement le planning qui figurait sur le tableau noir.

Elle était mêlée de crainte et de fascination, en découvrant toutes ces épreuves qui se succédaient sans relâche. Elle avait commencé ses révisions depuis la rentrée des vacances de Pâques, c'est-à-dire depuis début mai, mais elle avait l'impression de n'avoir encore rien revu, à peine un dixième du programme, à côté de Cerise et d'Anna, qui prétendaient repasser celui-ci en entier pour la deuxième fois.

- Fous afez refu quelque chose, fous, pour les B.U.S.E. ? questionna Axelle, en se retournant vers ses deux autres copines, assises derrière elle.

Et évidemment, il y avait Axelle, qui venait à l'instant de se remémorer l'existence des examens...

Les épreuves s'étalaient sur près de deux semaines, allant de fin mai jusqu'à début juin. Les élèves (ou peut-être fallait-il maintenant dire les « candidats ») attaquaient le mercredi 26 mai avec les Sortilèges, et terminaient le premier vendredi de juin par Histoire de la magie.

- Le matin vous passerez la théorie, et l'après-midi ce sera la pratique, expliqua le professeur Flitwick de sa voix flûtée. Les cours des cinquième année se terminent vendredi ; vous pourrez ainsi profiter d'un week-end de quatre jours pour vos dernières révisions.

- Un week-end de quatre jours ? C'est tout ? sursauta Cat.

- Ben oui. Tu vois bien qu'on commence les examens mercredi prochain. C'est dans une semaine, signala Cerise.

- Quoi ? Dans une semaine ? s'écria la brunette, affolée, en regardant tour à tour son cahier et le tableau noir, pour vérifier si elle n'avait pas commis de faute dans sa retranscription des horaires.

En effet ! La date de l'épreuve de Sortilèges lui avait paru si loin, lorsqu'elle l'avait notée sur sa page : le 26 mai, d'ici là, s'était-elle dit, elle avait le temps ! Mais elle se rendait maintenant compte que ce 26 mai signifiait en fait... dans une semaine !

- Comme le temps passe fite, n'est-ce pas ? commenta l'Allemande, en croquant dans une pomme, d'un air nostalgique.

Mais Cat n'était pas d'humeur à philosopher.

- C'est impossible ! protesta-t-elle à vive voix. J'ai toujours cru que les B.U.S.E. ne se déroulaient qu'en juin ; depuis quelque temps, je me suis faite à l'idée qu'elles commençaient un peu avant ; et là, on nous apprend qu'elles ont carrément lieu dans une semaine ? Vous n'auriez pas pu nous le dire plus tôt ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui décide des dates ni des horaires des B.U.S.E., se défendit Flitwick, surpris par la prise de parole rebelle de son élève, qui faisait là sa première prestation orale de l'année en cours de Sortilèges. C'est l'Académie des examinateurs magiques qui ne nous a fourni le programme qu'au dernier moment.

Eh bien ! Quelle organisation ! Quels efforts surhumains ! Quelle magnanimité ! Deux jours ! Deux jours de plus pour se préparer ! Non, vraiment, c'était trop, il ne fallait pas... (pure ironie : pour Cat, il lui fallait au moins deux semaines supplémentaires).

- Moi, ça ne m'arrange pas qu'ils nous laissent le lundi et le mardi pour nous reposer, déclara Cerise. J'aurais de loin préféré commencer dès ce lundi, pour pouvoir finir les examens deux jours plus tôt.

- A moi non plus, ce lundi et ce mardi de libres ne me sont d'aucune utilité, affirma Anna. Je connais déjà tout ! Je me sens parfaitement prête à passer les B.U.S.E., même dès aujourd'hui !

- De toute manière, ça ne sert plus à rien de réviser ce week-end, surenchérit Cerise. L'apprentissage se fait tout au long de l'année, pas au dernier moment ! On sait ou on ne sait pas !

Bouillonnant de rage à l'entente des propos des deux têtes de classe qui lui devenaient rapidement insupportables, la brunette eut envie de les frapper. C'étaient les prémices d'une irritation et d'une violence qui n'allaient pas la quitter de la journée.

Juste après le cours de Sortilèges, Axelle songea à sécher l'heure de Métamorphose, pour commencer ses révisions, mais ses camarades lui rappelèrent que le professeur McGonagall n'avait toujours pas terminé le programme de l'année, et que la leçon d'aujourd'hui était susceptible de faire l'objet d'un sujet de B.U.S.E.

- Tout le monde a-t-il une pierre sur sa table ? questionna sèchement la directrice des Gryffondor, tandis que les élèves regardaient avec une moue sceptique le caillou posé devant eux.

- Oh, regarde ! Le mien a la forme d'une auberchine !

- Bien. Le but de l'exercice d'aujourd'hui est de transformer cette unique pierre en deux pierres distinctes.

- De la casser en deux, donc..., résuma Cat à sa façon.

- Non. De la transformer en deux pierres distinctes, répéta l'enseignante, qui avait entendu le marmonnement de la brunette.

« Je ne vois strictement pas la différence... » insista Cat, en jetant un regard désespéré par la fenêtre de la salle, donnant sur le ciel bleu azur - il lui tardait d'aller réviser dans le parc.

- L'incantation se prononce : _Sectumpierra_. Allez-y, vous avez une heure pour réussir à obtenir le résultat attendu.

Cat passa ainsi trois quarts d'heure à s'écorcher la gorge pour articuler correctement _Sectumpierrrrrrra_, et non pas _Sectumpierra_, sans pour autant rencontrer le succès escompté. Axelle, quant à elle, s'empara du caillou de son voisin de droite et l'ajouta au sien, après quoi elle appela le professeur McGonagall et prétendit qu'elle était parvenue à créer deux grosses pierres à partir d'une seule. La vieille sorcière examina les échantillons, et demanda à la blonde de bien vouloir lui expliquer comment il se faisait qu'elle se retrouvait avec un galet et un basalte, alors que les deux roches étaient censées être de même nature.

Quinze minutes avant la sonnerie, Cat était l'une des seules à ne pas avoir encore réussi son sortilège. Enervée par les remarques acerbes de McGonagall et la pression qu'elle mettait sur son dos, la jeune fille finit par péter les plombs, et elle brandit sa pierre sans prévenir, avant de l'exploser brutalement contre sa table.

- Voilà ! lança-t-elle, en se frottant les mains. Elle est cassée !

Même si les morceaux qu'elle récoltait sur sa table dépassaient le nombre de deux...

Outrée, le professeur McGonagall la menaça du regard le plus noir qu'elle ait jamais eu à travers ses lunettes carrées.

- Cette épreuve tombe aux B.U.S.E.

* * *

A midi, Cat et Axelle se précipitèrent dans la cour, chargées de leurs affaires scolaires et d'une dizaine d'abricots de la réserve de la blonde. Elles avaient pris congé de Cerise et d'Anna, qui avaient préféré aller manger, ainsi que du professeur Lupin, qui avait assuré à leur classe que seuls les élèves désirant faire des révisions de Défense contre les forces du mal pouvaient venir en cours les jours suivants, et que les autres pouvaient rester au lit un peu plus longtemps. Naturellement, notre amie comptait se rendre à ses deux derniers cours, moins pour réviser que pour le regarder avec envie. Les deux Serdaigle se trouvèrent un coin d'ombre près d'un arbre, et étendirent sur l'herbe tous leurs livres et leurs cahiers.

- Tu te rends compte ? se récria l'Allemande, qui commençait enfin à paniquer. Il ne nous reste plus que cent quatre-fingt-dix heures pour réfiser !

- Mamaaannn ! Au secouuurs ! pleurnicha Cat. J'y arriverai jamais !

Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps ! Axelle plongea tête la première dans _Réussir ses sortilèges_, la brunette saisit au hasard son bouquin de Défense contre les forces du mal (au hasard, hein !). « En fait, non. Je l'ai déjà lu trois fois, il vaut mieux commencer par un autre livre. Aaah, mais si je me plante en Défense, alors que c'est ma matière préférée, alors que c'est la matière de Mr Lupin ? Je serai impardonnable ! Il faut que j'aie au moins un Optimal à cette épreuve ! Comme ça, si jamais c'est lui qui corrige ma copie, il sera fier de moi ! Comme ça, j'aurai peut-être une chance de sortir avec lui ! Mais je ne dois pas non plus mettre les autres matières de côté... Il me reste encore les Potions, la Botanique, la Métamorphose, l'Astronomie, les Sortilèges... Sans compter l'Histoire de la magie, que je n'ai toujours pas relue... Kyaaah, je suis perdue ! ». La jeune fille s'épongea le front, qui ruisselait de sueur. Chaud, il faisait trop chaud...

- Tiens ! C'est marrant ! Che ne safais pas qu'on afait étudié tout ça, en Sortilèches ! s'exclama Axelle, qui découvrait le programme de l'année.

Les deux sorcières passèrent leur après-midi entier à réviser. Cat réapprit par cœur tous ses cours de Potions et s'entraîna à une multitude d'exercices, mais elle vit bientôt le soleil se coucher avant qu'elle n'ait pu toucher aux contrôles du professeur Rogue qu'elle souhaitait refaire. Avec une soudaine montée d'angoisse et de frustration, elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais le temps de tout revoir.

* * *

- Alors ? Quelle heure ? s'enquirent les deux jeunes filles à l'unisson, lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent le lendemain matin, à huit heures, devant les cachots.

Axelle était plus pâle que jamais et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, tandis que Cat arborait exactement les mêmes cernes que Mr Lupin sous les yeux.

- Minuit ! Et toi ?

- Une heure du matin ! répondit triomphalement la blonde.

- Ah ! Tu m'as battue... pour cette fois ! Mais je t'assure que la nuit prochaine je te dépasse largement d'une ou deux heures !

Intrigués par cette conversation - s'agissait-il d'un jeu entre les deux filles, ou bien discutaient-elles sérieusement de leurs révisions pour les B.U.S.E. ? -, quelques Serdaigle de leur classe se rapprochèrent, et l'un d'eux s'informa.

- Vous passez combien de temps, vous, pour revoir vos cours ? Moi, j'y passe huit heures par jour, vous pensez que c'est bien ?

- Huit heures ? C'est médiocre..., avoua la blonde.

- Oui, hier j'ai passé douze heures d'affilée, rien que sur mes Potions - et encore, je n'ai pas fini, déclara la brunette, en vantant son record.

- Et moi treize heures ! surenchérit l'Allemande (« Qui dit mieux ? »).

Le résultat de ce travail forcené fut que Cat peina à garder les yeux ouverts durant les deux heures de Potions, et qu'Axelle s'effondra littéralement sur sa table pour dormir.

- Che crois que che ne fiendrai pas en Potions, fendredi prochain, confia-t-elle à la fin de la leçon, consciente qu'il fallait désormais faire un choix entre suivre les derniers cours ou passer le temps qui restait à bachoter - les deux ne pouvant pas faire bon ménage.

Mais le professeur Rogue semblait avoir anticipé une telle réaction de la part des cinquième année, et pour remédier à l'absentéisme - bien connu - du dernier jour, il leur annonça, avant qu'ils ne quittent sa salle :

- Vous aurez un devoir surveillé vendredi prochain, de onze heures à midi, dont la note comptera pour le troisième trimestre. Tout élève qui ne sera pas présent au devoir aura la note zéro.

* * *

- Purée, mais c'est un malade, ce mec ! s'emporta Cat, tandis qu'elle et sa camarade montaient les escaliers en colimaçon qui menaient à la classe de Divination. Jusqu'au bout, il ne nous aura pas lâchés avec ses contrôles !

Les deux Serdaigle arrivèrent éreintées sur le palier, et, avant de poursuivre l'ascension en empruntant l'échelle argentée, Axelle réclama - de grâce ! - une à deux minutes de pause pour pouvoir s'étaler sur le plancher et récupérer son souffle. Elles avaient longuement hésité à se rendre ou non à ce dernier cours de Divination. Finalement, elles avaient jugé qu'il serait bon pour leur moral de venir dire au revoir à cette « bonne fieille Trelawney », avec laquelle elles avaient tout de même passé trois années de fous rires inoubliables. Etant donné qu'elles ne comptaient pas reprendre la matière à la rentrée prochaine, elles s'en faisaient un devoir civique !

A peine eurent-elles émergé leur tête de la trappe, qu'une terrible odeur, non pas d'encens, mais de café cette fois, envahit leurs narines.

- Aaahrr ! Quelle bonne idée ! s'enthousiasma Axelle. Du café, pour rester éfeillé et ne pas s'assoupir en Difination !

- Elle aurait dû y penser avant..., commenta Cat, en se remémorant toutes les fois où elle avait failli piquer un somme dans cette salle.

- Bienvenue, mes chéries, les accueillit le professeur Trelawney, en sortant théâtralement de derrière un rideau rouge tiré sur une des fenêtres (« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là ? »). Je n'attendais plus que vous. Installez-vous, je vous en prie.

Les deux jeunes filles n'eurent que l'embarras du choix : toutes les places étaient inoccupées, la classe était entièrement déserte ! La brunette regardait autour d'elle sans y croire. Stupéfiant ! Tout le monde avait séché ! Elles ne se retrouvaient plus que toutes les deux, seules, en compagnie de Trelawney ! Cat et Axelle ! Qui l'aurait cru ? Les deux Serdaigle les plus nulles en Divination, les plus inaptes à lire dans des feuilles de thé ou dans une boule de cristal. Et pourtant, elles étaient là ! Elles étaient venues jusqu'à la fin ! Fidèles et loyales ! Axelle prit ses aises et réquisitionna deux gros fauteuils matelassés, un sur lequel elle s'affala, et l'autre sur lequel elle posa ses pieds.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à lire dans les marcs à café, présenta la mante religieuse. Des cafetières sont à votre disposition sur les tables. Vous ferez des équipes de deux, et vous viendrez chercher les grains de café à mon bureau. Vous les réduirez en poudre grâce aux moulins, puis vous les verserez sur le papier filtre, avant d'y ajouter l'eau bouillante. Une fois que la filtration sera terminée, vous pourrez récupérer le papier, que vous étendrez à plat sur votre table. Vous remuerez alors les restes de café moulu avec votre index droit, en faisant trois cercles dans le sens opposé des aiguilles d'une montre, puis vous donnerez un sens aux dessins obtenus, en utilisant vos connaissances sur l'interprétation des feuilles de thé.

L'unique équipe de deux de la classe s'exécuta joyeusement. Les filles se livrèrent au concours de qui tournerait la manivelle du moulin à café le plus vite possible, puis attendirent avec impatience que la dernière goutte de liquide noir soit tombée dans le récipient de la cafetière, avant de s'emparer de celui-ci et de se servir de généreuses doses de café, laissant allègrement de côté le papier filtre et son marc, qu'elles auraient de toute manière été incapables de déchiffrer.

- Vous n'auriez pas un morceau de sucre ? demanda Cat, en levant le doigt pour appeler Trelawney.

Axelle soufflait sur sa tasse brûlante, qui laissait s'échapper des volutes de fumée, pendant que l'enseignante apportait à la brunette ce qu'elle avait réclamé.

- Avec un nuage de lait ? Merci !

A onze heures, lorsque la cloche de l'école sonna et que les deux jeunes sorcières se dirent qu'elles en avaient encore pour une heure à goûter à toutes les variantes de café - expresso, cappuccino, café froid, café crème, café au lait, café noir -, le professeur Trelawney se renseigna :

- Dites-moi, mes chéries, l'une d'entre vous a-t-elle l'heure ? Le temps passe si vite, que je ne sais plus quelle sonnerie vient de retentir...

- Il est midi ! prétendit l'Allemande, avec un grand sourire.

- Ah..., fit la prof, un peu déboussolée. Eh bien dans ce cas, je vais devoir vous libérer... Bon appétit !

Et sur ce, les deux jeunes filles se hâtèrent de quitter les lieux avant que la prof ne découvre la supercherie, tordues de rire et les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

Le vendredi suivant, tout le monde fut au rendez-vous pour le devoir de Potions. En revanche, de deux heures à quatre heures de l'après-midi, le professeur Binns fit son cours tout seul, abandonné au milieu d'une salle entièrement vide, où seules les tables et les chaises l'écoutèrent. C'étaient les derniers instants de révisions pour les cinquième année. La plupart s'enfermaient dans leur salle commune, dans les dortoirs ou à la bibliothèque, pour rester au frais et ne pas avoir à souffrir de la vue bien trop tentante du parc ensoleillé. D'autres préféraient à l'inverse profiter du beau temps et s'allonger dans l'herbe folle, pour bronzer tout en potassant leurs cours : ces exceptions s'appelaient Cat, Axelle, Cerise et Anna.

Toutes les quatre avaient choisi le terrain le plus exposé au soleil : en plein milieu de la cour, entourées par des hectares de pelouse. En ce mardi après-midi, l'astre du jour était à son zénith ; il tapait fort. Cerise et Anna s'étaient carrément mises en maillot de bain et se passaient de la crème dans le dos ; Cat et Axelle avaient gardé leur pantacourt et tenaient le stand des boissons : plusieurs pintes de jus de citrouille, alignées parmi les pâquerettes. Ces dernières étaient les survivantes d'une large opération de rasage du gazon, qui avait touché tous les alentours, et décimé une bonne partie des fleurs. L'air tiède était ainsi baigné par l'odeur d'herbe tondue. L'odeur de l'été imminent.

- Il faut que je donne le meilleur de moi-même ! s'encouragea Cerise. C'est mon avenir qui est en jeu ! Avec tout le travail que j'ai fourni cette année, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'y arriverais pas !

- Si toi tu n'as pas tes B.U.S.E., alors qui les aura ? en rajouta Anna.

- Cat, tu me fais réfiser ?

- Gnan, attends, je relis ma Botanique, répondit la brunette, en se rongeant les doigts.

C'était sa manière à elle d'évacuer son stress : se manger la peau. Oh, ce n'était pas un stress du genre à avoir mal au ventre et à craindre les examens en eux-mêmes. Au contraire, elle avait plutôt hâte de voir ce que les examinateurs magiques leur demanderaient à connaître en théorie et à réaliser en pratique. Mais c'était l'angoisse, toujours omniprésente, de ne pas avoir assez de temps pour tout revoir... Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Axelle avait le pouvoir incommensurable de communiquer son trac à tout le monde :

- H moins fingt ! C'est affreux ! Fous n'afez pas peur, fous ? Hein ? Fous n'afez pas peur ?

- Tais-toi, Axelle, tonna Cat.

- Ahrr, ch'en peux plus, faut que che prenne mes calmants !

La blonde sortit nerveusement de sa poche un petit tube transparent rempli de granulés blancs, qu'elle déversa à flots dans sa bouche.

- Passe-moi ça ! s'écria Cat, en se jetant sur sa camarade et en lui piquant son tube entre ses doigts sanglants, avant de le vider cul sec.

Outre ces tranquillisants - dont l'effet était plus ou moins incertain -, Axelle regorgeait aussi de médicaments stimulant la réflexion, augmentant la vivacité d'esprit et faisant diminuer le besoin de sommeil, besoin qui était bien contraignant, lorsque la volonté de passer une nuit blanche était là, mais que les forces physiques ne suivaient pas. L'Allemande avait réussi à se procurer tous ces produits pour quelques Mornilles au marché noir, très florissant en cette période de l'année. Elle avait également préparé son stock de plumes à réponses intégrées, et s'était tatouée sur le corps (en divers endroits bien cachés) quelques formules et incantations impossibles à retenir.

- Quel dommache que nous n'ayons pas gardé un échantillon de l'Elixir cérébral de Baruffio, que nous afions préparé lors du tout premier cours de Potions de l'année..., se lamenta-t-elle.

Vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, les jambes d'Axelle avaient pris une inquiétante couleur rouge. La jeune fille - ne se doutant de rien - s'amusait à cueillir des pâquerettes et à les faire changer de couleur grâce à sa baguette magique - cela lui permettait de s'entraîner à la pratique des Sortilèges, faute de pouvoir s'exercer à la théorie, puisque ses amies étaient toujours réticentes à tester ses connaissances.

« Oh, regardez mes belles pâquerettes transchéniques ! » s'emballait-elle, en se constituant un bouquet de petites marguerites roses, jaunes, orange et bleues. Cerise était couchée sur le dos, levant au-dessus de sa tête ses annales des B.U.S.E. de l'année passée. Anna récitait à voix basse les dates importantes de l'Histoire de la magie. Cat, allongée sur le ventre, sirotait son jus de citrouille, tout en mémorisant les croquis de plantes magiques étudiées dans les serres de Chourave.

A dix-huit heures, les calmants d'Axelle paraissaient avoir perdu leur effet.

- H moins seize, fous fous rendez compte ?

Cat se mit à paniquer. Elle tourna à la va-vite toutes les pages de son bouquin de Potions, relut ses cours en bougeant ses yeux de gauche à droite avec la rapidité de l'éclair, espérant capter le maximum d'informations en un minimum de temps - mais bien sûr, c'était tout l'effet contraire qui se produisait -, et au final elle attrapa une migraine assourdissante, qui faillit lui faire exploser la cervelle.

« Bon, alors, si je retiens que trois gouttes de sang de dragon, ajoutées à deux louches de bave de crapaud, provoquent une épaisse fumée rouge... » commença-t-elle, en se prenant littéralement la tête entre ses mains, pour résorber son mal de crâne.

- Cerise, tu peux tester mes connaissances ? gémit Axelle.

« ... et que j'introduis dans ce mélange quelques grains de pierre ponce, associés à deux plumes de phénix coupées en morceaux mesurant chacun deux centimètres... »

- Ceriiiiise !

« ... comment expliquer, alors, l'apparition d'une fine fumée noire, tournant en spirale au-dessus du chaudron ? »

- TU VAS ME LAISSER TRANQUILLE, OUI ?

« Pour cela, il faudrait d'abord connaître la température d'ébullition de la solution la plus volatile, afin d'identifier clairement les ingrédients restant dans le fond du chaudron, lorsque celui-ci est ramené à feu doux... »

A côté de la brunette, un déchaînement de violence (hautement prévisible, vu la tension qui montait crescendo depuis plusieurs heures) : Axelle voulut arracher le livre d'Arithmancie que Cerise tenait dans les mains. Celle-ci se défendit vigoureusement en frappant la blonde sur la tête avec ledit livre. Assommée mais pas vaincue, l'Allemande s'empara du bouquin et l'envoya balader dans les airs ; il ré-atterrit très loin de sa propriétaire. La brune aux cheveux longs se leva et se jeta sur sa camarade, pour lui faire mordre l'herbe (« Jamais on ne traite un livre de cette façon ! C'est un sacrilège ! », « Mais tu l'as toi-même utilisé pour me taper ! »). Une lutte à mort s'engagea à même le sol. Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux filles furent terrassées, pleines de bleus et de brins d'herbe verte. Les révisions reprirent.

A dix-neuf heures, Cat et Axelle pétèrent les plombs, et s'enivrèrent dans des délires qui ne faisaient mourir de rire qu'elles seules - Cerise et Anna les abandonnèrent rapidement pour rentrer au château, de peur d'être contaminées par leur folie. Le cerveau de la brunette était saturé ; aussi s'était-elle jugée incapable d'en apprendre plus, et avait-elle daigné tester les connaissances de son amie, pour l'épreuve du lendemain.

- Alors, le sortilège de Réjouissance ? demanda-t-elle, avec le livre _Réussir ses sortilèges _ouvert devant ses yeux.

- Hihihi ! fit Axelle, bidonnée.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça l'incantation... J'attends !

- Ah ah ah !

- Non plus. Tant pis. La formule pour faire voler un objet ?

- Oh, une chouette ! s'exclama la blonde, en désignant un volatile qui venait de passer au-dessus de leur tête.

La brunette haussa un sourcil d'impatience.

- Attends, che dois bien l'afoir d'écrite, quelque part sur moi..., lança Axelle, en commençant à enlever ses vêtements.

Cat pleura de rire.

- Et tu crois pouvoir faire ton strip-tease en pleine salle d'examen, demain matin ?

- Oh oui ! Ca me rapportera sûrement des points en plus !

Les cris d'hilarité des deux Serdaigle s'entendaient à travers tout le parc. Avec l'Allemande qui chantait la tyrolienne, et Cat qui imitait le hibou, elles étaient bien parties pour ne pas dormir de la nuit...


	27. Le début des BUSE

**Chapitre 27****  
**_Le début des B.U.S.E._

Cat et Axelle ne furent pas très fraîches, le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elles firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Leurs amies crurent voir arriver des zombies. La blonde titubait et était obligée de se tenir à chaque élève assis dans le réfectoire, pour pouvoir progresser à travers la salle. Ses mollets, de surcroît, avaient gonflé en deux grosses boursouflures, résultats horrifiants des coups de soleil qu'elle avait attrapés la veille. Les cernes noirs de sa camarade étaient quant à eux gravés sous ses yeux, indélébiles. Elles s'effondrèrent toutes les deux sur le banc des Serdaigle, et se servirent en café.

La Grande Salle était plongée dans l'atmosphère la plus studieuse et la plus nerveuse qu'elles aient jamais vue. Partout autour d'elles, des cinquième et des septième années s'entêtaient dans des révisions de dernière minute, leur livre posé à côté - ou même à la place - de leurs couverts. Une bataille de fourchettes éclata à l'une des extrémités de la table des Poufsouffle, pour un motif inconnu. Le temps, dehors, était à l'orage. Des éclairs lumineux rayaient le plafond magique, obstrué par de terrifiants nuages noirs, et leur détonation se faisait entendre à l'extérieur des murs.

- Cette nuit, ch'ai rêfé que le professeur McGonagall me parlait en sortilèches ! lança Axelle, après sa troisième tasse de café - elle semblait se requinquer peu à peu. Elle bouchait ses lèfres, comme ça (la jeune fille imita un poisson rouge), et au lieu que ce soient des paroles cohérentes qui sortent de sa bouche, c'étaient des incantations ! Du coup, che n'y comprenais rien !

- Et tu sais que c'est une épreuve de Sortilèges qui nous attend, tout à l'heure ? s'inquiéta Cerise - car si sa copine n'y comprenait toujours rien aux incantations, elle était mal barrée...

Cat se souvenait elle-même s'être endormie, hier soir, vers les minuits, avec des formules magiques et des ingrédients de potions tourbillonnant dans sa tête. Et elle s'était réveillée huit heures plus tard, en train de résoudre une équation différentielle d'ordre deux, destinée à connaître la position relative de Mars et de Saturne, trois jours après l'origine des temps arbitrairement fixée.

- Oh, regardez, là-bas ! s'écria l'Allemande, en pointant du doigt les portes de la Grande Salle, ouvertes sur le hall d'entrée. Ce sont les examinateurs machiques de l'Académie !

- Quoi ? Ces vieux croûtons ? se stupéfia Cat.

Elle n'en revenait pas ! C'était ce petit groupe de retraités qui allait surveiller ses B.U.S.E. ? La plupart s'accrochaient à leur canne et écoutaient, avec un sourire édenté, le professeur Dumbledore qui s'adressait à eux pour les accueillir. Une des sorcières, bien que minuscule par sa taille - Cat craignait que ses collègues ne la voient pas et l'écrasent -, se distinguait du lot par sa voix perçante, dont le niveau d'intensité acoustique frisait le seuil de douleur.

- On dirait ma grand-mère, plaisanta Anna.

- Elle ressemble à une fieille pomme fripée ! en rajouta Axelle.

- Eh ! Mais c'est elle ! Mamiiiiie ! s'écria la chevelure argentée, en se précipitant vers les vieillards.

A neuf heures, tous les candidats furent rassemblés dans le hall d'entrée, en attendant que la Grande Salle soit aménagée en salle d'examen. Les cinquième année se retrouvèrent agglutinés avec les septième année, et Cat se mit à chercher Vince en sautant sur place pour dépasser ces têtes d'élèves qui lui barraient la vue. Tous partageaient à présent leur stress avec une certaine forme de gaieté, jugeant qu'il valait mieux en rire qu'en pleurer pour se détendre : « Oh, de toute manière, mon père m'a dit que ce n'était pas si grave que ça, si je n'obtenais pas mes A.S.P.I.C. ! », « Eh, les filles ! Sous mon lit, ch'ai mis au frais quatre canettes de Bièraubeurre pour ce soir ! Comme ça, elles nous serfiront d'antidépresseur, si chamais on foire l'épreufe de Sortilèches d'auchourd'hui ! », « Finalement, la vieille dame n'était pas ma grand-mère ! ». Cat commençait à sentir l'excitation monter en elle. Bientôt, elle vit un châtain reproduire ses gestes, en se rehaussant sur la pointe des pieds pour se détacher de la foule ; elle reconnut son meilleur ami avec joie, et l'interpella de vive voix :

- Viiiiince ! Youhouuuuu !

Plusieurs étudiants se retournèrent sur cette folle qui agitait ses bras en l'air, étonnés par une telle allégresse. (« Qui c'est, cette tarée ? », « Tu sais, c'est celle qui imitait le hibou, hier soir, dans le parc ! »).

- Alors, comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit Vince, qui était parvenu, tant bien que mal, à se frayer un chemin parmi cette masse compacte de sorciers.

- Très bien, et toi ? Prêt à décrocher l'ultime diplôme de Poudlard ?

- C'est comme s'il était déjà dans ma poche !

- Oui, moi aussi ! Les B.U.S.E. : une simple formalité ! affirma Cat, en balayant les examens d'un revers de la main.

Aussitôt après, elle se jeta sur son livre de Sortilèges, pour des révisions de dernière seconde, paniquée.

- Au fait, j'ai vu Lupin entrer dans la Grande Salle, tout à l'heure, dit le garçon. Il doit sûrement être en train d'astiquer les tables, et s'apprêter à surveiller l'épreuve...

- NON, NE ME DIS PAS QUE C'EST VRAI ? s'horrifia la jeune fille.

Voyait-elle sa pire phobie se réaliser ? Car si son chéri venait à surveiller un examen, alors jamais elle ne réussirait à se concentrer, elle ne ferait que le regarder, et au final, ce serait une copie blanche qu'elle rendrait ! Ou plutôt... une copie baveuse ! Affublée de la mention « Troll » ! Après tous ses efforts, méritait-elle pareille malchance ?

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, je plaisante ! la rassura Vince. C'est la vieille McGonagall qui est de corvée, ce matin ! Je l'ai vue ramener un plein sac de haricots qu'elle compte équeuter pendant les deux heures, pour faire passer le temps. Ah là là, c'est dur, la surveillance... Tiens, tu as vu que ton pansement sur le bras commence à se décoller ?

- Oui, je sais, répondit Cat, en jetant un coup d'œil attendri à son pansement, qui ne tenait plus sur sa peau que d'un côté. Je pense que ma blessure est guérie, maintenant. Je vais pouvoir l'enlever...

Elle le retira tout lentement, avec la même douceur que Mr Lupin avait manifestée lorsqu'il le lui avait appliqué sur le bras.

- Et tu vas le garder ? questionna Vince, en se penchant sur la bandelette que Cat tenait désormais dans les mains et dont elle admirait le coton imprégné d'un liquide jaune-rouge visqueux. Baaah ! C'est dégueulasse ! fit le Serdaigle, en voyant son amie ranger le pansement dans sa poche, d'un air ravi.

A neuf heures et demi, les premiers mouvements de foule apparurent. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'étaient à nouveau ouvertes, et les élèves étaient appelés à y entrer, classe par classe. Tout cela paraissait si irréel, pour Cat... Voir tous ces étudiants se diriger d'un air apeuré vers la salle d'examen, marchant serrés les uns contre les autres, comme des pingouins avançant vers un précipice... Elle y était ! C'était aujourd'hui, les B.U.S.E., et elle y était ! Les choses s'étaient passées si vite ! Comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle ne les ait pas vues arriver plus tôt ? Pourquoi peinait-elle à prendre conscience de la solennité de la situation ?

Lorsqu'elle pénétra enfin avec les Serdaigle cinquième année dans la Grande Salle, elle découvrit avec un émerveillement manifeste - qui se solda par un « Waaaouh ! » - le nouvel arrangement des lieux : plus d'une centaine de petites tables individuelles s'alignaient à perte de vue, toutes tournées dans la même direction. Ordre et rigueur. Cela eut beaucoup d'effet sur la brunette. Elle était fascinée. D'autres, autour d'elle, tremblaient en revanche, bien trop impressionnés.

Il se révéla que le nom des candidats était gravé sur le bois de leur table, et que chacun devait chercher sa place. Cat et Axelle s'attaquèrent aux premiers rangs qui étaient à leur portée, s'inclinant sur chacune des tables pour lire si le nom inscrit dessus correspondait au leur.

- Ah, ces boeufs ! maugréa l'Allemande. En plus, ils ne les ont même pas ranchées par ordre alphabétique ! On en a pour toute la chournée, à troufer notre emplacement ! gémit-elle, en observant les dizaines de tables libres qu'il leur restait à examiner.

- Ne nous décourageons pas ! raisonna Cat. On a quoi ? Deux heures d'examen devant nous ! Sachant qu'il nous faut au moins compter une heure pour dégoter notre table, il nous restera quand même une heure pour nous atteler au sujet !

- Aaahrr ! Ca fait donc partie de l'épreufe, la recherche de notre place ? se passionna Axelle, en se prêtant finalement au jeu. Et c'est sur combien de points ?

- De toute manière, au bout d'un moment, il ne restera plus que deux tables, et ce seront les nôtres ; nous n'aurons plus trop de mal à les trouver !

- SI CHAMAIS QUELQU'UN FOIT LA TABLE D'AXELLE KRAFT ET DE CATHIE MIST, QU'IL SE MANIFESTE ! hurla l'Allemande, à l'adresse de tous les candidats.

Les deux filles se dispersèrent pour des investigations plus prolifiques, et chacune trouva finalement, au bout de dix minutes, sa place attitrée : la blonde était condamnée à demeurer au tout premier rang, à deux centimètres du bureau de McGonagall, et la brune se retrouvait au beau milieu de la salle, environnée par d'innombrables tables d'élèves, de quoi la mettre bien mal à l'aise - elle qui préférait rester tranquille dans un coin, au fond ou tout devant, de façon à voir le moins de personnes possible autour d'elle.

- Grrraaah, ils l'ont fait exprès, de me placer ici ! ronchonna-t-elle, en posant son chaudron sur la table, avec mauvaise humeur.

Elle sortit sa trousse du récipient en cuivre, puis se joignit aux autres pour aller déposer le restant de ses affaires aux pieds du bureau de McGonagall. Elle en profita pour adresser une grimace burlesque à Axelle, qui était cependant bien trop occupée à décider si oui ou non elle sortait ses plumes à réponses intégrées, sachant que sa prof de Métamorphose l'avait en pleine ligne de mire. A neuf heures cinquante, Cat était revenue à sa place et faisait craquer ses doigts pour les échauffer. Elle tournait le dos à Anna ; Cerise se tenait à trois rangs derrière, un peu sur sa droite ; Vince était introuvable. Loin devant, Axelle pivota sur sa chaise pour appeler Cat et former sur ses lèvres les mots : « S moins une ».

- Silence, s'il vous plaît, ordonna McGonagall d'une voix tonitruante. Je vais maintenant distribuer les sujets.

- Ah ah aaah ! s'enflamma Cat, avec un sourire carnassier qu'elle destina à l'ensemble de ses camarades. A nous de jouer !

Une centaine de questionnaires volèrent dans les airs avant de retomber gracieusement sur chaque table individuelle. Cat s'empara du sien avec empressement. Un peu trop d'empressement... Elle commença par lire le sujet à l'envers, répondant d'emblée aux questions 45 et 46, et ne prit conscience de sa bêtise que lorsqu'elle fut arrivée en bas de page, et qu'elle se demanda pourquoi le sujet avait été si court... La panique la submergea totalement lorsqu'elle découvrit que le formulaire débutait en fait par une page de garde :

SORTILEGES  
BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE  
Durée de l'épreuve : deux heures  
_Les plumes à réponses intégrées, les rapeltouts, les manchettes copieuses  
et l'encre autocorrectrice sont interdits de présence sur les tables. _

« Ah bon ? » se surprit Cat. « Donc on peut les utiliser sous les tables ? ».

Puis elle se lança corps et âme dans la question 1, et écrivit tout ce qu'elle savait.

* * *

A sa sortie de la salle, à midi, le hall d'entrée était en effervescence. Les questions fusaient de toutes parts - toujours les mêmes : « Alors ? Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? ». Elle entendait des cris, des rires, des pleurs. C'était la cohue, et il lui tardait de passer les portes du hall, pour sortir dans le parc. Mais elle vit bientôt qu'il pleuvait à verse, et elle fut contrainte de s'arrêter sur le seuil, au moment même où un garçon se jeta sur elle pour lui crier :

- Alors ? Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

Vince était si surexcité, qu'il donnait l'impression que les examens étaient déjà finis.

- Pas mal ! répondit Cat, d'un air modeste, avec néanmoins un sourire satisfait qui jurait qu'elle obtiendrait au minimum un « Effort exceptionnel » à cette épreuve théorique de Sortilèges. J'ai beaucoup aimé le gros sablier de McGonagall ! Tu l'as vu ?

- Non, j'étais tout au fond de la salle, je n'apercevais même pas la prof ! expliqua le Serdaigle. Pourquoi ? Il était comment ?

- Enorme ! s'exclama la brunette. Digne de mesurer le temps de cuisson d'un œuf d'hippogriffe ! Deux heures, en fait !

- Tu veux que je te l'achète, pour ton anniversaire ? proposa le garçon, tandis que son amie lui indiquait un couloir tranquille, avoisinant le hall, et dans lequel ils pourraient discuter plus au calme. Si je ne m'abuse, c'est bien dimanche que tu fêtes tes seize ans ?

- Ah mais ouiii ! C'est vraiii ! C'est le 30 mai ! s'écria la jeune fille, en se souvenant tout juste qu'elle était née ce jour-là.

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu l'avais oublié ? sursauta Vince, stupéfait.

- Ben tu sais... Avec toutes ces révisions... Alors, pour mon anniversaire, je veux : la baguette de Mr Lupin, toutes les cravates de Mr Lupin, un poil de la moustache de Mr Lupin, une dédicace de Mr Lupin sur la couverture de mon livre de Défense contre les forces du mal... Oh, et puis tant qu'à faire, la mention « Optimal » à toutes mes B.U.S.E. - mais ça, c'est vraiment optionnel...

- Non, attends, essaye de me demander quelque chose de possible !

- Mais je t'assure que c'est tout à fait possible ! s'emporta Cat, en secouant frénétiquement sa tête par l'affirmative. Rien n'est impossible ! D'ailleurs, crois-tu que m'offrir le sablier géant de McGonagall soit moins impossible que m'apporter une des cravates de Mr Lupin ?

- Je vais te le chercher tout de suite pour t'en convaincre..., dit le châtain, en amorçant un pas vers la Grande Salle.

- Arrête ! fit Cat, en retenant son compagnon par le bras. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'en voulais ! C'est bien trop encombrant !

- Ce n'est pas grave, je l'offrirai à Lupin, dans ce cas ! Je dirai qu'il vient de toi ! Tu n'as pas sa date d'anniversaire, par hasard ?

- Malheureusement non...

- Il faudrait peut-être la chercher...

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tard, maintenant ? Il reste moins de deux semaines avant les grandes vacances...

- Ben, ça te servira pour l'année prochaine !

- Et comment je fais pour connaître sa date d'anniversaire ?

- Tu la lui demandes, tout simplement !

- Hors de question ! Un élève ne demande pas un prof à quand est-ce qu'il est né ! Ca ne se fait pas !

- Ecoute, si vous êtes suffisamment proches au point de vous coller des pansements un peu partout sur le corps, je pense qu'il acceptera sans problème de te révéler sa date d'anniversaire, voire même son âge.

- Mais si je le questionne à ce sujet, il se doutera que c'est pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire, et il finira par comprendre que je suis amoureuse de lui ! Non, il vaut mieux s'y prendre autrement... Interroger un de ses collègues !

- Gaaah, c'est encore pire ! s'étrangla Vince. Il voudra savoir pourquoi tu t'intéresses au professeur Lupin, et il risquera de répandre une rumeur ! Pourquoi vas-tu toujours au plus compliqué ?

- Mais c'est pour réussir à obtenir la date d'anniversaire de Mr Lupin sans qu'il le sache ! Aaah..., soupira la jeune fille avec abattement. Si seulement j'avais développé le moindre don en Divination... Sans doute aurais-je pu lire dans une boule de cristal le jour où Remus Lupin est né... Eh ! Mais je sais ! Je n'ai qu'à demander au professeur Trelawney de me faire une prédiction !

- Tu plaisantes ? s'interloqua Coincoin, en avalant à nouveau de travers.

- Pas du tout ! Demain après-midi, j'ai mon épreuve de Divination, ça ne peut pas mieux tomber !

- Tu sais que ce ne sont pas nos profs, mais les examinateurs magiques de l'Académie qui nous font passer la pratique ? l'informa le garçon. Tu risques de ne pas voir Trelawney... Avec un peu de chance, elle sera à l'entrée de la pièce, pour vous appeler un par un, mais c'est tout.

- Avec un peu de chance, oui ! répéta Cat, qui s'y voyait déjà. Et je lui demanderai alors : « Excusez-moi, professeur, mais pourriez-vous me prédire à quand est-ce que votre collègue, Remus Lupin, fêtera son prochain anniversaire ? ». Cette prof est tellement sonnée qu'il n'y a rien à craindre d'elle : elle ne répétera à personne ma requête ! Au contraire, elle se fera une joie de me montrer ses facultés de voyante !

- A supposer qu'elle en ait...

* * *

L'après-midi, l'épreuve pratique de notre amie se passa plutôt bien. Mise à part son envie de fou rire lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à son examinateur : un centenaire racorni, dont la barbe longue d'au moins cinq mètres entourait son cou comme un des châles du professeur Trelawney, et mis à part le fait qu'elle fut déconcentrée à de nombreuses reprises par des événements indépendants de sa volonté :

- Très bien, jeune fille. Vous voyez cette corde ? avait questionné le vieillard.

- Oui, avait répondu Cat, se demandant au passage si le grand-père la voyait lui-même, car il venait de réajuster ses lunettes et de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux.

- Pourriez-vous, avec votre baguette, lui faire un nœud ?

- Euh... Ca dépend : un nœud de huit, ou un nœud de chaise ?

« Commence pas à jouer sur les mots » s'était réprimandé Cat, et à cet instant même, un élève de Serdaigle était passé au-dessus de sa tête, flottant de manière instable dans les airs et criant « Au secouuuuurs ! », victime d'un sortilège de Lévitation mal dirigé. Puis, la Serdaigle s'était vu confier la tâche de faire pousser de l'herbe contenue dans un pot de terre, et tandis que les brins verts montaient haut jusqu'au plafond et qu'elle attendait que le vieux sorcier lui dise de stopper son sortilège de Croissance, elle avait entendu un gros BANG ! provenant de l'autre bout de la Grande Salle, et s'était retournée pour voir élèves, examinateurs, tables et murs entièrement recouverts de sauce tomate, le tout dans un vaste périmètre. Elle apprit plus tard qu'un élève de Gryffondor avait dû lancer un sortilège de Gonflement sur son rat et n'avait pas su l'arrêter à temps.

Le soir, elle ne révisa ni ses Soins aux créatures magiques, ni sa Divination - même si ces deux disciplines constituaient les épreuves du lendemain -, mais préféra s'adonner à sa Métamorphose, qui lui faisait bien plus peur.

Ce n'était pas que l'épreuve pratique de Soins aux créatures magiques s'annonçait particulièrement facile, mais plutôt que Cat ne trouvait rien à revoir dans cette matière. Depuis le mois de septembre, les Serdaigle cinquième année n'avaient fait qu'étudier les Véracrasses avec Hagrid. Aussi Cat se demandait-elle bien pourquoi ce dernier leur avait fait acheter le Monstrueux livre des monstres... Pour le peu de monstres qu'ils avaient rencontrés au cours des trois trimestres...

* * *

La brunette descendait tranquillement le dénivelé naturel menant à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, là où elle devait passer son examen de Soins aux créatures magiques dans quelques minutes. Le beau temps était revenu. Un soleil radieux scintillait au milieu du ciel bleu. Tout en marchant, elle parcourait les lignes de son bouquin - qu'elle avait, depuis le temps, réussi à dresser (même s'il émettait parfois des grognements d'insatisfaction à être touché). Mais cela ne l'aidait guère, car elle ne savait même pas si les créatures figurant dans le livre étaient au programme des B.U.S.E...

En vérité, elle découvrit celui-ci au moment même de l'épreuve (« Mieux vaut tard que jamais »). On lui demanda de trouver le Botruc qui se cachait parmi les branches d'un chêne, et Cat, qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était cette bestiole, s'efforça de claquer des mains et d'appeler : « Botruc ! Botruc ! Petit petit petit petiiiiit ! », sans aucun résultat. Au bout de dix minutes, l'examinatrice prit pitié d'elle et lui indiqua que l'astuce consistait à offrir à la créature quelques cloportes, ce qui la ferait apparaître d'entre les branchages. Mais notre amie eut beaucoup de mal à se résoudre à plonger la main dans cette jarre pleine de petits animaux grouillants dont elle devait se servir, et son hésitation contribua sans doute à lui faire perdre des points. Après quoi, il lui fallut sélectionner, dans un panier à provisions, l'aliment le plus apte à soigner une licorne malade, et elle éprouva là aussi des difficultés.

- Euh... Une pomme ? proposa-t-elle, en présentant le fruit à la vieille sorcière qui la notait. C'est très bon, une pomme !

Elle eut beau croquer dedans pour illustrer ses paroles, l'examinatrice parut désespérée, fit un « Non » de la tête, et l'autorisa à partir, sans que la brunette ne sache jamais ce qui convenait ou pas pour guérir une licorne.

* * *

- Ca a été catastrophique, proclama Axelle, en redescendant l'échelle argentée, avec des yeux dégoûtés. Ch'ai tout raté... Sauf à la fin, où ch'ai eu une illumination !

- Une illumination ? répéta Cat, qui attendait sur le palier, debout sous la trappe.

- Oui ! Che t'assure ! C'est la première fois de ma fie que che fois quelque chose dans cette satanée boule de cristal ! Ch'ai fu un « P » ! « P » comme « Piètre » ! Alors ch'ai prédit à l'examinateur que ch'obtiendrai un « Piètre » à mon épreufe de Difination, et là il m'a crue sur parole !

- Au fait ! s'écria la brunette, avant que sa copine ne disparaisse dans l'escalier en spirale. Le professeur Trelawney est là-haut ?

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! la rassura l'Allemande. Tu pourras lui redire au refoir !

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Cat retourna s'asseoir avec les autres candidats contre un mur du palier. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas pour faire à nouveau ses adieux à sa prof de Divination qu'elle s'était enquise d'elle, mais pour lui demander une prédiction sur la date d'anniversaire de Remus Lupin. Tandis que les élèves patientaient autour d'elle, nerveux à l'idée d'être bientôt appelés à monter dans la salle d'examen, notre amie avait bien d'autres choses en tête, et se délectait des rayons du soleil qui chauffaient doucement les lieux lambrissés. Dans quelques instants, elle allait connaître le jour où Mr Lupin était né !

Mais quel paradoxe, tout de même ! Elle qui avait toujours pris Trelawney pour un charlatan, qui s'était tant de fois moqué de cette vieille mante religieuse, elle était prête, aujourd'hui, à croire à la moindre de ses affirmations ? Simplement parce que celle-ci concernait l'homme qu'elle aimait ? C'était risqué... Si Trelawney n'était pas une vraie voyante, sa prévision avait une chance sur trois cent soixante-cinq de se révéler exacte. Autant prendre un calendrier et choisir un jour au hasard, cela reviendrait au même... Mais Cat avait tout aussi bien une chance sur deux de s'adresser à une mystificatrice... Au bout du compte (et d'après de savants calculs), cela lui faisait environ une chance sur deux de découvrir la bonne date de naissance de son chéri... « Qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! » se dit-elle avec un sourire, et après tout, le professeur Trelawney ne lui avait-elle pas annoncé, dès le premier jour de la rentrée de septembre, que son cours de Défense contre les forces du mal lui changerait la vie, et qu'elle sombrerait dans les yeux de Remus Lupin ? Cette révélation lui avait fait un choc, mais maintenant, Cat se rendait vraiment compte que Trelawney ne s'était pas trompée...

A quinze heures, une voix mystérieuse, provenant de la trappe, appela Cathie Mist, et celle-ci fut heureuse de retrouver sa prof de Divination qui l'accueillit à son entrée dans la pièce. Les rideaux écarlates avaient été repoussés de chaque côté des fenêtres, qui s'ouvraient gaiement sur le ciel bleu limpide, pour permettre à l'endroit, d'habitude si confiné, de s'aérer et de se rafraîchir. Jamais Cat n'avait vu une classe de Divination aussi lumineuse et aussi vivifiante. Les examinateurs y étaient sans doute pour quelque chose... Trelawney, en revanche, grelottait et resserrait ses châles autour d'elle, pour se prémunir d'une grippe.

- Le professeur Marchebank est libre, ma chérie, dit-elle, en claquant des dents et en indiquant de son doigt tremblant la vieille dame qu'Anna avait confondue avec sa grand-mère.

Cat hésita. Devait-elle tout de suite rejoindre l'examinatrice, ou pouvait-elle soumettre sa requête au professeur Trelawney, tant qu'elle l'avait sous la main ? Finalement, elle se dit qu'il valait mieux d'abord passer son épreuve pratique, après quoi elle aurait tout le temps de retrouver sa prof et d'écouter sa prédiction.

La brunette avait tout prévu. Elle savait qu'elle ne distinguerait rien dans la boule de cristal ; aussi avait-elle déjà inventé ce qu'elle allait y voir. A peine assise devant sa sphère, qu'elle déclara d'un ton assuré :

- Je vois une guitare.

- Une guitare ? reprit la minuscule sorcière, d'une voix stridente de scepticisme.

- Oui. Une guitare électrique, noire, avec les lettres « AK », gravées en haut du manche. Il ne peut s'agir que des musiciens de Avada Kedavra. Je vois aussi une date... Le 23 juillet !

La Serdaigle prédit ainsi que son groupe de hard rock préféré donnerait un concert en Irlande le 23 juillet - événement majeur, dont elle était au courant depuis le mois d'avril. Hélas, il ne fallait pas compter sur une centenaire pour connaître un tel groupe de musique, et le professeur Marchebank, en entendant le nom du sortilège de mort prononcé dans la bouche d'une élève si jeune, crut déceler chez cette pauvre enfant les germes d'un attachement à la Magie Noire. Elle griffonna avec inquiétude sur son carnet des mots qui ne sentaient rien de bon.

- Ben quoi ? rouspéta Cat. C'est quand même mieux que de professer le retour de Lord Voldemort !

- Oooooooooooooh !

Tous les occupants de la salle se retournèrent sur elle, scandalisés. Cette fois, la brunette venait elle-même de se coller l'étiquette de Mangemort sur le front, et elle lut la mention « Troll » dans le regard de chacun. Désespérée, elle ne fit aucun effort pour réussir la suite de l'épreuve, convaincue qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à rattraper le tir. Dans un jeu de tarot, le professeur Marchebank retourna l'as de pique, et Cat lui annonça bêtement qu'il fallait se méfier du dard de l'abeille qui virevoltait dans la pièce. Enfin, elle passa dix minutes à se demander où se situait la ligne de vie de l'examinatrice, parmi toutes les rides qui striaient sa main.

- Ca ira comme ça, vous pouvez vous en aller, fit la vieille pomme fripée, à la seconde même où Cat se leva de sa chaise, légère à la pensée qu'elle était enfin débarrassée de cette matière pourrie et incompréhensible qu'était la Divination.

Elle pouvait désormais s'attarder sur son objectif principal : découvrir la date d'anniversaire de Mr Lupin ! Elle s'avança vers Trelawney, faisant mine de vouloir redescendre par la trappe, mais au lieu de poser son pied sur l'échelle, elle s'arrêta devant l'enseignante et lui demanda :

- Excusez-moi, professeur, mais pourrais-je vous parler un instant ?

- A quel sujet, ma petite ?

- C'est...

Cat jeta un coup d'œil circulaire qui traduisit sa peur d'être écoutée par les élèves et les examinateurs de la pièce.

- ... personnel, termina-t-elle.

Tout d'un coup intéressée, le professeur Trelawney appela le candidat suivant, puis s'éclipsa avec la Serdaigle dans un coin reclus de la salle, derrière la pile de tasses de thé qui montait jusqu'au plafond et qui les cachait partiellement.

- Allez-y, mon enfant, dites-moi ce qui vous tracasse...

La brunette vit l'examinateur le plus proche les observer étrangement. Elle n'était pas tranquille...

- Parlez sans crainte, l'incita Trelawney, ici, les oreilles indiscrètes ne nous entendent pas !

- Voilà, se lança Cat. Pourriez-vous me prédire... à quand est-ce que votre collègue, le professeur Remus Lupin, fêtera son prochain anniversaire ?

L'enseignante se pétrifia. De toute évidence, elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle question. A présent, c'était elle qui semblait indisposée à parler.

- Je... Je ne sais pas si..., balbutia-t-elle, en se retournant convulsivement pour voir si quelqu'un les épiait. L'atmosphère de la salle est un peu contrariante, aujourd'hui... L'air est frisquet, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à me concentrer..., ajouta-t-elle, en s'enveloppant dans ses châles, si fébrilement qu'elle s'emmêla les doigts dans ses colliers.

- Vous voulez que je dise aux examinateurs de fermer les fenêtres et d'allumer de l'encens ? proposa Cat.

- Non ! sursauta la mante religieuse. Non, surtout pas ! Je... Je pense que je m'y habituerai, finalement. Voyons voir...

Le professeur Trelawney ferma les paupières et contorsionna ses mains pendant plusieurs secondes. Cat sentait son cœur tambouriner à la fois d'excitation et d'appréhension à ce que quelqu'un vienne interrompre la réflexion apparemment intense de sa prof. Enfin, cette dernière rouvrit les yeux et le verdict tomba.

- Ce sera... dans quatre jours ! proféra-t-elle, avec une voix qu'elle s'efforça de rendre gutturale.

- Dans quatre jours ? répéta Cat, surprise par la soudaine proximité de la date. Vous êtes sûre ?

Le professeur Trelawney parut affligée.

- Ai-je déjà prédit quelque chose qui ne se soit jamais avéré ?

- Euh...

- Oui, ce sera mardi..., reprit l'enseignante, dans un murmure très rauque.

- Mardi ? Mais, dans quatre jours, on sera lundi ! fit Cat, qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

- Ah ! Oui ! Lundi ! rectifia Trelawney. Excusez-moi, mon enfant, une erreur de ma part !

Dans quatre jours... Cela faisait si tôt que c'en était incroyable ! Et dire que Cat avait été persuadée qu'elle aurait dû attendre de longs mois avant de pouvoir souhaiter son anniversaire à Mr Lupin... Elle avait été prise totalement au dépourvu ! Dans quatre jours, cela signifiait... le 31 mai ! Le dernier jour du mois, juste après son anniversaire à elle ! Une nouvelle coïncidence qui rendait Cat stupéfaite, et à vrai dire un peu incrédule... Car les conditions dans lesquelles le professeur Trelawney lui avait fait sa prédiction laissaient à désirer, tout de même... Dans la précipitation et la contrainte... Cette date du 31 mai était bel et bien entourée de mystères...

Aussitôt que la jeune fille eut quitté la tour nord, elle s'empressa d'aller retrouver Vince, pour lui faire part de la nouvelle, et s'enquérir de ses impressions. Le garçon ressortait tout juste de son épreuve d'Arithmancie, et, la tête déjà pleine de chiffres et de calculs, l'évocation du nombre 31 finit par l'achever et lui provoquer une migraine.

- Le mieux, pour moi, aurait été que tu ailles directement demander à Mr Lupin sa date d'anniversaire. Mais bon, comme tu ne veux jamais m'écouter..., ronchonna-t-il.

- Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu penses de la date ! Après je te laisse tranquille, j'ai ma Métamorphose à réviser pour demain...

- Le 31 mai..., réfléchit Vince. Un jour après ton anniversaire ?

- Oui, c'est ça qui me paraît extraordinaire... Peut-être que Trelawney s'est trompée, et a confondu avec ma propre date d'anniversaire...

- Ca te laisse peu de temps pour lui acheter un cadeau... A la limite, tu pourras lui refiler un de ceux que tu auras reçu la veille...

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème ! Je peux toujours m'arranger pour lui trouver quelque chose ! Mais la question est de savoir si je le lui offrirai le bon jour !

- Hmmm, non, cette date du 31 mai me semble plausible... Si Trelawney avait prédit le 31 février, là j'aurais eu des doutes...

* * *

La Grande Salle était inondée de soleil, et abondait de nouveau en petites tables individuelles. L'épreuve de Métamorphose n'allait commencer que dans vingt minutes, mais la plupart des candidats étaient déjà installés, et s'activaient à sortir leurs plumes, leurs crayons, à déposer le reste de leurs affaires à côté du sablier géant, ou à remplir en avance l'en-tête de leurs parchemins. Cat avait révisé jusqu'à une heure du matin. C'était sans doute pourquoi elle ne cessait à présent de bâiller, et de poser ses bras et sa tête contre le bois de sa table, comme pour récupérer sa nuit, bien qu'elle se redressait au bout de quelques secondes, de peur de s'endormir vraiment. La luminosité qui pénétrait la salle à travers les hautes fenêtres la gênait : elle avait le soleil dans les yeux. Le gros réveil que ses parents lui avaient récemment envoyé par hibou, en remplacement de celui qu'elle avait cassé en faisant tomber ses affaires sur Mr Lupin par un bel après-midi de mars, était posé devant elle, et elle avait rassemblé ses feuilles de brouillon en un petit tas, prêt à l'emploi. « Surtout, pas de panique ! Cette fois-ci je commence bien par la première page du sujet ! ».

Autour d'elle, quelques élèves agrémentaient leur table de friandises - de quoi grignoter s'ils venaient à avoir un petit creux au beau milieu de l'épreuve. C'étaient des Chocogrenouilles, des gnomes au poivre, des Couinesouris en sucre. Mais toutes ces victuailles, même rassemblées, ne pouvaient rivaliser avec celles d'Axelle, assise à une bonne dizaine de tables en face de Cat. La blonde avait prévu un véritable repas : elle plongeait sans arrêt sa main dans son chaudron pour en sortir un abricot, un sandwich, un œuf dur, un chapelet de saucisses, un deuxième abricot, une boîte de sardines, un oignon, une bouteille de Bièraubeurre... A côté d'elle, le professeur Rogue (c'était lui qui surveillait l'épreuve) la regardait d'un œil suspicieux et s'impatientait.

- Dépêchez-vous de vous installer, l'examen commence dans deux minutes.

L'Allemande s'empressa d'extraire ses deux derniers abricots, ainsi que sa noix de coco. Rogue ordonna enfin aux élèves de se taire, et une centaine de questionnaires volèrent jusqu'aux tables. Celle d'Axelle était désormais entièrement couverte de vivres. Il ne restait aucune place pour qu'elle puisse poser son sujet ; aussi le gardait-elle dans les mains pour le lire... Le maître des Potions s'arrêta à côté d'elle et la fixa de toute sa hauteur, d'un air narquois.

- Dites-moi, Miss Kraft, vous n'avez pas peur de mourir de faim ?

La jeune fille, qui s'apprêtait à tourner une page de son sujet, leva la tête et remarqua tout juste la présence de son enseignant.

- Non, monsieur, dit-elle, ch'ai tout ce qu'il me faut !

Et elle indiqua avec un plaisir mêlé de fierté la montagne de nourriture qui s'étalait devant elle, invitant presque Rogue à se servir. Ce dernier ne broncha pas. Un peu partout dans la salle, des élèves commençaient à épier la scène avec curiosité.

- Et où comptez-vous écrire ? susurra l'enseignant.

- Euuuuuhhh...

Axelle chercha des yeux une parcelle de surface libre sur sa table, et finit par comprendre qu'elle devait débarrasser celle-ci du fouillis qu'elle avait répandu.

* * *

A dix heures dix, Cat était penchée sur son parchemin, et gribouillait dessus à vive allure, heureuse de pouvoir fournir en détails la définition du sortilège de Disparition. Elle entendit à sa droite le froissement d'un papier bonbon, n'y prêta guère attention et continua à écrire, puis sursauta brusquement en arrière lorsqu'elle vit jaillir vers elle une Chocogrenouille, qui par chance s'écrasa sur la copie de sa voisine de gauche.

- Eeeeeh ! tempêta la fille, en se retournant farouchement vers le garçon qui, propriétaire de la Chocogrenouille, levait ses mains en l'air pour s'excuser.

Cat rouspéta elle aussi, car son tressaillement lui avait fait verser deux grosses taches d'encre sur son parchemin. A plusieurs mètres devant, le professeur Rogue s'acharnait toujours sur Axelle : la Serdaigle avait décapsulé sa canette de Bièraubeurre, et la buvait à présent au goulot, bien partie pour la vider d'un trait.

- L'alcool est interdit dans les salles d'examen, gronda l'homme. Rangez-moi ça tout de suite ou j'en appelle à l'Académie des examinateurs magiques pour vous exclure de l'épreuve.

L'Allemande, tout en gardant sa bouteille dans la bouche, regarda le professeur du coin de l'oeil et tapota son index sous la mention « Sans alcool » de l'étiquette. Ils étaient maintenant nombreux, dans le voisinage de Cat, à observer Rogue tournicoter autour de la blonde.

- Ma parole ! Il la drague ! lança un Gryffondor, assis à la gauche de la brunette.

Notre amie ne put alors s'empêcher d'exploser de rire, et son hilarité fut immédiatement entendue par Rogue. L'enseignant bloqua sur elle un regard perçant. Il laissa derrière lui la table d'Axelle, pour s'approcher de celle de Cat. Cette dernière, alarmée, se précipita sur sa copie, et tâcha de ne pas redresser la tête. Rogue marchait silencieusement entre les rangs - chose étrange : chaque élève qu'il dépassait semblait pris dans une passionnante rédaction. Il atteignit bientôt la table de Cat, s'arrêta et toisa son gros réveil avec un rictus moqueur. Mais avant qu'il ne prononce le moindre sarcasme, Cerise brandit le doigt en l'air et appela :

- Professeur, pourrais-je aller aux toilettes ?

Le sorcier leva les yeux au ciel, fronça les sourcils d'agacement, puis se dirigea vers Cerise pour l'escorter à travers la Grande Salle jusqu'aux portes. Après quoi, il se planta sur le seuil, autorisa la brune à continuer le chemin toute seule, et inspecta à la fois la salle d'examen et l'entrée des toilettes qui se trouvait dans le couloir, juste à côté. Cat sentit un nouveau fou rire la démanger. Elle s'imagina le professeur Lupin, surveillant l'épreuve à la place de Rogue. Aucun doute qu'elle aurait levé le doigt pour lui demander : « Mr Lupin, vous m'accompagnez aux toilettes ? ». Sans compter les trop nombreuses fois où elle lui aurait réclamé des feuilles de brouillon et des parchemins supplémentaires, rien que pour le plaisir de le voir accourir vers elle et de caresser le papier qu'il aurait touché.

* * *

Le sujet de Métamorphose se révéla bien plus facile que ce à quoi Cat s'était attendue. Elle qui avait appréhendé toute la nuit, qui s'était même mise à pleurer, désespérant de n'y rien comprendre à ces sortilèges de Transfert et de Transmutation, elle vit finalement la chance lui sourire : à chaque fois qu'elle se trompait dans une réponse, elle remarquait son erreur au bout de trente secondes, et la corrigeait automatiquement. Elle réussit à répondre à toutes les questions, et envisagea ainsi l'épreuve pratique de l'après-midi avec une certaine confiance. Hélas...

Lorsque le professeur McGonagall appela son nom et qu'elle s'engagea à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, elle découvrit avec effroi l'exercice pratique qui l'attendait : le sortilège du Sectumpierra ! « Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! » s'affola-t-elle, en regardant partout dans la salle pour voir ce que les autres candidats avaient, refusant de poser ses yeux effarés sur cette affreuse pierre. « C'est le seul exercice de Métamorphose que je n'ai pas réussi ! Pourquoi faut-il que je tombe dessus ? ».

- Allons, allons ! Pas de raison de paniquer ! la rassura l'examinateur, d'une voix claironnante. Je vais simplement vous demander de transformer cette pierre en deux pierres distinctes.

Le cauchemar recommençait !

- Avec la baguette ? tenta la Serdaigle, dans l'espoir que le vieux sorcier lui réponde non.

Evidemment, il lui répondit oui. La brunette sentit son coeur s'emballer. Si seulement elle avait été attentive au dernier cours de McGonagall ! Elle ne se serait pas retrouvée là, à pointer une baguette tremblante sur un caillou inoffensif, à chercher dans sa mémoire la façon dont ses camarades s'y étaient pris pour sectionner leur pierre. A brûle-pourpoint, elle joua le tout pour le tout et s'écria :

- _Sectumpierrrrrrra !_

Du premier coup, la roche se fendit en deux, comme foudroyée par l'éclair. Cat fut estomaquée. En repassant devant sa prof de Métamorphose, qui se tenait à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, elle lui adressa un sourire plein d'assurance désinvolte, qui lui clamait à la figure : « Eh, eh ! Vous avez bien vu que j'ai réussi ! ».

* * *

Son week-end fut des plus horribles. En fait, elle ne put même pas appeler ça un week-end : jamais elle ne travailla autant. Elle passa son samedi entier sans quitter le dortoir - à part pour se laver, manger et aller aux toilettes -, révisant son Histoire de la magie jusqu'à s'en rendre folle - et il y avait de quoi, en restant enfermée dans la même pièce, vingt heures d'affilée. Elle carburait au jus de citrouille, boisson énergisante dont les vitamines l'aidaient, selon elle, à alimenter son cerveau et à ne pas tomber en hypoglycémie. Pour se donner du courage, elle pensait au professeur Lupin, se disait, les poings serrés : « Si tu veux rouler une pelle à Mr Lupin, faut que tu te démènes ! ». Des fois, elle songeait un peu trop à lui, se mettait à rêvasser au cadeau qu'elle pourrait bien lui offrir lundi prochain, à la tête qu'il ferait lorsqu'il le découvrirait (devait-elle le lui remettre en mains propres ?). Elle griffonna sur une de ses feuilles de brouillon un dessin de lui, somme toute fort ressemblant, et qui la fit beaucoup rire.

Le dimanche ne ressembla en rien à un jour d'anniversaire. Elle fêta ses seize ans dans la salle commune, penchée sur sa Défense contre les forces du mal, bien décidée à obtenir la mention « Optimale » à cette épreuve, pour qu'à la rentrée de septembre, Remus Lupin la félicite personnellement, peut-être en la prenant dans ses bras... Mais là, elle commençait à être dans la lune, ce n'était pas bon ! Elle se ressaisit en avalant une gorgée de jus de citrouille. Le plus désagréable, dans toute cette histoire, c'était qu'à chaque fois qu'elle s'attardait sur une matière, elle culpabilisait de ne pas pouvoir réviser les autres. Un sentiment absurde, car naturellement elle ne pouvait pas tout revoir en même temps ! Au final, elle resta éveillée jusqu'au fameux 31 mai, et réalisa avec torpeur qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé de cadeau pour son chéri. C'était trop tard, maintenant : il était quatre heures du matin, elle était épuisée, il ne lui tardait que d'une chose, c'était de rejoindre son lit, le seul réconfort en cette dure période de révisions.

Elle et Axelle montèrent silencieusement jusqu'au dortoir, gagnèrent leur couchette respective et l'Allemande régla l'alarme de son réveil pour qu'elle retentisse à huit heures. La jeune fille, dont l'humour n'avait point été altéré par la fatigue, mima un air affolé en s'écriant :

- Attention, ça fa bientôt sonner !

Puis elle s'écroula raide morte sur son matelas.

Quatre heures plus tard, l'alarme résonna dans le dortoir.


	28. Le gâteau d'anniversaire

Notes de l'auteur : attention ! Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre. Profitez-en !

* * *

**Chapitre 28  
**_Le gâteau d'anniversaire_

Cat descendit dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, avec une tête grosse comme une citrouille, prête à éclater, et une enclume à la place de l'estomac. Elle se força à avaler son café, mais fut incapable de toucher au reste. Un mets de plus dans sa bouche, et elle sentait qu'elle allait vomir... Aujourd'hui, c'était l'épreuve de Défense contre les forces du mal : il ne fallait pas qu'elle la rate ! La tâche qui incombait à la jeune fille et qui pesait sur ses épaules était incommensurable. Elle _devait _réussir. « Pour Mr Lupin ! ». Pour elle, aussi...

Et dire qu'elle n'allait même pas pouvoir offrir quelque chose à son professeur... Son anniversaire tombait pile le jour de l'épreuve de la matière qu'il enseignait. Ce simple fait le réjouissait peut-être déjà ? L'après-midi, il allait certainement jeter un œil à la pratique, dans la Grande Salle : si Cat réalisait sous ses yeux et avec succès tous les exercices qui allaient lui être demandés, montrant ainsi à son prof que tous ses cours avaient été dûment retenus, cela n'allait-il pas constituer un merveilleux cadeau pour l'enseignant ? Mais la brunette aurait aimé lui faire plaisir autrement... De la même manière que la fois où elle avait déposé une pomme sur son bureau, elle aurait voulu lui remettre un cadeau anonyme, pour qu'il sache qu'une admiratrice secrète, à Poudlard, connaissait sa date d'anniversaire. Mais Cat se lamentait de ne plus avoir le temps d'accomplir ce projet ; et comme, en plus, elle avait mal au ventre à force d'appréhender, non, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de lui demander quoi que ce soit.

- Cat, tu peux venir, cinq minutes ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire !

La nommée leva des yeux à peine ouverts vers Vince. Elle n'eut même pas assez de force pour l'empêcher de la saisir par le bras et de l'entraîner hors du réfectoire, dans un endroit tranquille, à l'abri des regards. Lorsque son ami la lâcha, la Serdaigle s'effondra contre une armure, et Coincoin se précipita pour les rattraper toutes les deux.

- Et ben ! s'exclama-t-il, en reposant sa camarade contre un mur, et en mordant à pleines dents dans une généreuse part de tarte à la rhubarbe. Le châtain paraissait au meilleur de sa forme. Il s'élança dans son récit, d'un air satisfait.

- Oui, donc, j'ai dit à Mr Lupin que tu étais amoureuse de lui. Je pense que c'est mieux qu'il le sache.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel seuls les mâchonnements de Vince se firent entendre, durant lequel Cat tenta de se réveiller pour comprendre le sens des propos du garçon.

- Tu... as fait quoi ?

- J'ai dit... AAARG ! NON ! NON, J'AI RIEN DIT DU TOUT, C'ETAIT POUR PLAISANTER !

La brunette semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête, car elle s'était jetée sur son ami pour lui resserrer le cou avec une fureur inouïe. Lorsque le garçon fut au bord de l'asphyxie et lui répéta dans son ultime souffle que c'était une blague, l'acharnée daigna lui épargner la vie.

- N'empêche, reprit-il, en massant les deux marques rouges qui tatouaient désormais sa gorge, il serait peut-être temps que tu le lui avoues... Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? Tu sais quel jour on est ?

- Vince, si je suis crevée, stressée et maintenant énervée, c'est justement parce que je _sais _quel jour on est !

- Je vois... Tu n'as pas réussi à lui trouver de cadeau ?

- Non.

- Eh bien...

Le Serdaigle pivota sur lui-même, pour scruter les lieux, à la recherche d'un objet. Il finit par reporter son regard sur l'armure qui se dressait à côté de Cat, eut une idée lumineuse, et arracha une des plumes flottantes du panache rougeoyant du chevalier.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse avec cette babiole ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille, en observant la plume que lui avait remise son ami.

- Il peut écrire avec ! suggéra celui-ci.

Vince croqua dans sa tarte, tandis que Cat restitua son bien au soldat métallique.

- Non, il n'y a plus rien à faire..., désespéra-t-elle. Aujourd'hui, je ne peux que m'employer à réussir l'épreuve de Défense contre les forces du mal, et c'est déjà bien assez comme ça...

Le châtain continuait de mastiquer tranquillement, et ceci avait le pouvoir d'exaspérer notre amie, qui se sentait au bord de la nausée.

- Comment peux-tu te goinfrer ainsi ? Tu as conscience de ce qui nous attend dans une heure ?

- Tu en veux un morceau ?

Coincoin lui tendit son bout de gâteau, et Cat eut alors une illumination. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, comme si ceux-ci s'apprêtaient à avaler la pâtisserie.

- Mais oui ! s'écria-t-elle, en repoussant la tarte de Vince d'un revers de la main. Je sais ! L'idéal aurait été de lui offrir un gâteau !

- Trop tard, dit le garçon, qui s'était empressé d'engloutir le sien.

Mais Cat n'y prêta aucune attention. Non, ce n'était pas un gâteau à la rhubarbe, qu'elle aurait souhaité lui offrir, c'était... un gâteau au chocolat ! Au chocolat, oui ! Car sa première rencontre avec le sorcier qu'elle aimait n'avait-elle pas eu une douce saveur chocolatée ? Remus Lupin était l'homme qui lui avait fait goûter le meilleur chocolat du monde ! Et pas qu'une fois ! Elle y avait eu droit dans le Poudlard Express, et aussi en cours particuliers ! C'était un fin connaisseur ! Un gourmand de chocolat ! Il l'avait séduite, grâce au chocolat ! Il avait rendu sa cinquième année si... chocolatée ! Il était donc logique que son gâteau d'anniversaire, remis à l'issue de cette merveilleuse année, soit un bon gros gâteau au chocolat !

- Je ne sais pas s'il y en a encore dans la Grande Salle..., se soucia Vince, lorsque son amie lui eut fait part de sa soudaine inspiration, qui restait pour elle de l'ordre du fantasme. Mais tu peux toujours le lui fabriquer toi-même ! Ce sera bien plus personnel !

- Oh oui ! s'enthousiasma la brunette, pour qui c'était un nouveau trait de génie. Ce serait encore plus chouette ! Malheureusement, je vais devoir attendre un an avant de pouvoir le faire... Un an, et Mr Lupin aura attrapé quelques cheveux blancs de plus...

- Pourquoi un an ? Tu peux le faire tout de suite ! s'étonna Coincoin.

- Ah oui ? Et comment ? L'épreuve de Défense contre les forces du mal va m'absorber toute la journée ! Et quand bien même j'aurais du temps libre, comment veux-tu que je me procure les ingrédients et les ustensiles de cuisine ? Il faudrait que j'aille à Pré-au-lard, pour me les acheter !

- Oh, je connais un endroit bien plus proche où tu pourrais trouver ton bonheur ! assura le châtain. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Le seul problème, c'est effectivement le manque de temps... A midi, tu ne pourrais pas ? Ce serait le moment parfait : le professeur Lupin serait dans la Grande Salle, assis à la table des profs, en train de déjeuner, ton gâteau lui servirait de dessert ! D'autant plus que tu ne reprendrais l'épreuve pratique qu'à deux heures de l'après-midi, ce qui te laisserait du temps pour accomplir ta mission...

- Dis-moi, tu sais combien de temps ça prend, de préparer un gâteau ? signala Cat.

- Excuse-moi, mais ça ne doit certainement pas prendre plus de deux heures !

- Très bien. Je reformule : tu sais combien de temps ça _me _prend, de préparer un gâteau ?

- Ah, c'est sûr que, de ce point de vue-là, les choses sont différentes...

- Mais je veux bien essayer ! s'engagea subitement la brunette.

Après tout, l'occasion était trop belle ! Si Vince lui affirmait qu'il existait un lieu où elle pourrait s'approvisionner en ingrédients et en matériel, et si elle s'estimait capable de se dépêcher dans la fabrication de son gâteau, alors autant saisir sa chance sur le coup - même si c'était un peu un coup de tête - plutôt que de se morfondre durant trois cent soixante-cinq jours pour réaliser son rêve.

- Par contre, je ne garantis pas que je serai à l'heure pour l'épreuve pratique de Défense..., ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix, en songeant sérieusement à cette éventualité.

- Quelle idée, aussi, de fêter son anniversaire un jour d'examen...

* * *

Cat commençait à connaître la Grande Salle par cœur. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle y passait ses matinées et ses après-midi entières, aussi bien pour les repas que pour les épreuves des B.U.S.E. Sa table individuelle, elle aussi, lui était devenue familière ; certes, elle avait encore un peu de mal à la retrouver, lorsqu'elle pénétrait dans la salle d'examen - aucun signe particulier ne l'aidait à la distinguer des autres -, mais lorsqu'elle y était installée, elle considérait avec délice son nom gravé sur le bois et se remémorait les quantités de feuilles qu'elle avait noircies sur cette table depuis le début des examens. Maintenant, ses rouleaux de parchemin allaient être consacrés à la Défense contre les forces du mal !

Loin devant, le professeur Flitwick s'apprêtait à surveiller l'épreuve - encore une fois, Cat avait eu la chance que ce ne soit pas Mr Lupin qui s'y colle. Elle se dit avec un sourire qu'il lui aurait fallu des jumelles pour apercevoir son directeur de maison, tellement la distance entre elle et lui le rendait minuscule. Et dire qu'à midi, le bureau qui s'affaissait sous le poids du sablier géant allait se transformer en une vaste table, recouverte d'assiettes et de nourriture, animée par les discussions des profs, et bientôt par leurs rires, lorsque Remus Lupin découvrirait son gâteau au chocolat ! Cat ne pouvait toutefois pas le lui apporter en mains propres : cela signifierait beaucoup trop, aussi bien pour le principal concerné - qui finirait par comprendre la nature des sentiments de son élève à son égard - que pour les autres professeurs - qui suspecteraient à tort leur collègue, et se moqueraient de l'étudiante. Celle-ci songeait plutôt à envoyer un émissaire (Vince, par exemple ?), ou bien à utiliser un sortilège de Lévitation, pour déposer le gâteau sur la table des profs, dans l'anonymat le plus complet.

A dix heures, la jeune fille mit fin à ses rêveries : dès que le sujet de Défense contre les forces du mal lui fut remis, elle sentit une puissante montée d'adrénaline la submerger, s'exalta, et prit connaissance des questions avec une excitation qui faisait trembler ses doigts. Certaines étaient si faciles, qu'elle avait envie d'en rire aux éclats ; d'autres, plus complexes, l'intéressaient à tel point qu'elle arrivait toujours à en trouver la solution. Elle manifestait une aisance incroyable, lors de la rédaction de ses réponses. Elle écrivait pour Mr Lupin, pour qu'il la lise, pour qu'il la corrige et pour que, impressionné, il lui mette une note exceptionnelle - comme il l'avait déjà fait tant de fois au cours de l'année. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas lui qui allait noter sa copie - c'était sans doute le rôle des examinateurs de l'Académie -, mais Cat s'en donnait l'illusion, et c'était cela qui lui conférait une telle ardeur. Elle prenait un réel plaisir à relater sur ce parchemin toutes les connaissances qu'elle possédait ; elle n'en négligeait aucune, elle marquait tout, elle mettait le paquet ! Un flot de gratitude l'envahissait. Reconnaissance extrême envers le professeur Lupin, qui lui avait tout appris. Ces savoirs, qu'elle inscrivait sur sa feuille, à s'en tordre le poignet, c'était lui qui les lui avait transmis, de sa générosité la plus totale - bon, d'accord, il avait été payé pour enseigner, mais rien ne l'avait obligé à le faire avec joie et bonne humeur ! C'était grâce à lui si Cat s'était passionnée pour sa matière : il lui avait vraiment donné envie de s'y investir. Au final, c'était bel et bien en Défense contre les forces du mal qu'elle avait appris le plus, cette année : des dragons jusqu'aux Patronus, en passant par... l'amour. Jamais elle ne trouverait aussi merveilleux professeur ! Jamais elle ne le remercierait assez !

Ses yeux parcouraient les questions avec avidité, sa plume frétillait dans sa main.

_Question 14 : Décrivez cinq particularités des Sombrals, et précisez quels sont les sorciers qui peuvent les voir._

« Quel dommage qu'on ne nous demande pas d'énumérer toutes les particularités ! » se peina Cat, qui répondit tout de même en une vingtaine de lignes, terminant ainsi son premier rouleau de parchemin. Dans un froissement de papier comme il s'en entendait en permanence dans la Grande Salle, elle s'empara d'une nouvelle copie, et s'attaqua à la question 15 :

_Décrivez une tactique qui vous semble idéale pour neutraliser un sorcier malfaisant._

La brunette inventa avec fougue une stratégie de combat, débutant par un sortilège d'Entrave, agrémenté d'un maléfice de Chauve Furie, le tout suivi de quelques feintes et d'un Désarmement, concluant par une Stupéfixion. Elle éprouva une satisfaction plus vive encore lorsqu'elle découvrit la question 16 :

_Donnez cinq signes distinctifs du loup-garou. _

« J'imagine pas la tête d'Axelle, quand elle va lire la question ! » pouffa-t-elle.

C'était l'accomplissement des longues heures d'efforts qu'elle avait passées à la bibliothèque, à réaliser son exposé sur les loups-garous pour le professeur Rogue. C'était l'épanouissement. Sans doute était-elle la seule cinquième année à avoir fait le travail de Rogue, en novembre ; sans doute était-elle à présent la seule à savoir répondre avec une facilité jubilatoire à la question 16 ! Cette question était une récompense. Cette question, c'était la sienne, c'était celle de Mr Lupin ! Quoi de plus fantastique que de pouvoir parler de l'homme qu'elle aimait dans une copie de B.U.S.E. ?

La victoire était entêtante. Cat se voyait déjà, recevant ses cinq rouleaux de parchemin entièrement corrigés des mains de Remus Lupin, rougissant au son de sa voix qui ne cesserait de la féliciter pour sa mention « Optimale » : « Bravo, Cathie ! Vous avez su répondre à toutes les questions, avec une virtuosité et une perspicacité sans faille ! En parcourant votre travail, j'ai cru lire une de mes corrections, mais écrite en mieux ! ». Après quoi, il ne la quitterait pas d'une semelle, lui accorderait ses journées entières pour partager avec elle sa passion de la Défense contre les forces du mal. Ils discuteraient dans la nature, se baladeraient main dans la main, dans le parc, au milieu des cerisiers en fleurs. La chaude brise de l'été ramènerait dans les cheveux châtains de l'homme quelques pétales rosés, que Cat se retiendrait de lui retirer, préférant se délecter de ce chef-d'œuvre. Chef-d'œuvre d'autant plus beau que Remus serait heureux - et donc Cat aussi -, ses yeux d'ambre scintilleraient et sa fine moustache se soulèverait au rythme de ses sourires. Il s'arrêterait pour refaire le lacet de sa chaussure en cuir marron, et la jeune fille s'empêcherait à nouveau de s'agenouiller à ses pieds, pour nouer ce bout de ficelle à sa place : car une trop grande dévotion risquerait de ressembler à de la soumission, à laquelle l'homme finirait par prendre goût, et parce qu'il était assez grand pour faire ses lacets tout seul !

La marche se poursuivrait. La tiédeur des airs enflammeraient leurs sens, les invitant à toutes les libertés. Ils se coucheraient dans l'herbe, allongés sur le dos, côte à côte, se rempliraient la vue de l'immensité bleue du ciel. Les parfums estivaux leur chatouilleraient les lèvres. Cat déplacerait discrètement sa main jusqu'à venir rencontrer celle de Remus. Tous les deux pivoteraient leur tête pour se regarder en souriant. Puis le châtain fermerait les yeux, et la brunette s'installerait sur le flanc, pour admirer son amour plus commodément. Elle verrait les mèches de sa frange se balader sur son front, transportées par la légèreté du vent. Ses paupières closes, confiantes. Son visage, si paisible, ouvert aux bienfaits de la nature. Son visage, tellement doux, que c'en était un véritable pincement au cœur que de s'apercevoir qu'il était balafré, que de se demander qui donc avait osé faire du mal à un être aussi bon, à un être aussi pur. Cat ne perturberait la sieste de son chéri que pour promener sa main sur son torse. Elle écarterait légèrement sa veste épinard, rangerait sa cravate sur le côté, et caresserait sa chemise, de haut en bas, suivant sous sa paume les reliefs de sa poitrine, du bas de son ventre. Elle ferait glisser son index sur chacun des boutons de son vêtement, en détacherait un au niveau du nombril - ce qui accentuerait le sourire de l'adulte -, et insinuerait le bout de ses doigts dans cet interstice...

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !

Cat se réveilla en sursaut, brutalement rappelée à la réalité par le cri suraigu d'Axelle. De toute évidence, la blonde venait de découvrir la question 16.

* * *

- Alors, cette épreuve de Défense contre les forces du mal, comment tu l'as trouvée ? s'enquit la brunette, qui rejoignit Vince à la sortie de la Grande Salle.

- Bahh ! fit le garçon, en tirant la langue, d'un air de grimace. C'était pas de la tarte !

- Tu rigoles ? C'était du gâteau !

Après l'épreuve de Défense contre les forces du mal, il leur fallait maintenant enchaîner avec la mission « gâteau d'anniversaire ». Il était déjà midi cinq, les deux Serdaigle n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Vince prit Cat par la main, et se faufila avec elle parmi le flot des élèves qui occupaient le hall d'entrée, pour gagner une petite porte discrète, située à droite des escaliers de marbre. Contre toute attente, leur entrée les fit dévaler une série de marches abruptes, et la jeune fille se demanda soudain si son ami ne la conduisait pas jusqu'aux cachots de Rogue. Elle était à deux doigts de lui rappeler que c'était un gâteau qu'elle souhaitait préparer, et non pas une potion, lorsqu'elle déboula avec lui dans un large corridor, éclairé par une multitude de flambeaux, et décoré par autant de tableaux. Les lieux lui firent immédiatement penser au fameux couloir aux animaux qui menait à l'appartement de Mr Lupin. Sauf qu'ici, les peintures ne représentaient pas des animaux, mais de la nourriture à foison, aux couleurs criardes, de quoi se régaler les yeux. Il y avait de tout : un poulet rôti, un œuf sur le plat, un plateau de fruits de mer, une assiette de carottes râpées. Vince s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, devant une grosse coupe en argent pleine de fruits.

- Vas-y, dit-il à Cat. Chatouille la poire !

- Quoi ? s'interloqua la jeune fille.

Mais elle se prêta au jeu et titilla du bout de son index la peau verte et éclatante de la poire. Celle-ci trépida alors pendant quelques secondes, comme démangée par une irrésistible envie de rire, puis finit par n'en plus pouvoir.

- Hihihihihiii ! s'esclaffa-t-elle, avant de se transformer en une grosse poignée verte, qui émergea du tableau.

Cat se tourna vers Vince, éberluée.

- Elle est mignonne, cette poire ! s'exclama le châtain, en regardant la poignée avec un sourire bienveillant, comme si la poire et lui se connaissaient depuis toujours. Parfois, elle me rappelle un peu quelqu'un... Surtout sa façon de rigoler ! Après toi, je t'en prie !

Tout en dévisageant son camarade d'un œil douteux (venait-il de la traiter implicitement de poire ?), la brunette posa une main sur la poignée et l'actionna.

Elle crut alors se retrouver dans la Grande Salle : les mêmes dimensions exubérantes, les mêmes grandes tables - quatre au centre, identiques à celles des quatre maisons, et une cinquième au bout, réplique exacte de la table des profs -, disposées de la même façon que dans le réfectoire. Les seules différences résidaient dans le fait qu'une immense cheminée en briques rousses chauffait juste derrière la table des profs, que les fenêtres étaient absentes des murs - ceux-ci étaient, au contraire, recouverts de poêles, de casseroles, de marmites en cuivre, en acier, de toutes tailles -, et qu'une centaine d'elfes de maison s'activaient autour des tables, pour garnir des plats de mets délicieux.

- Bienvenue dans la cuisine de Poudlard ! souhaita Vince. Le réfectoire est juste au-dessus ! précisa-t-il, en dressant son index vers le plafond.

Notre amie était ébahie. A peine eut-elle fait deux pas dans ce lieu totalement inconnu pour elle, qu'un elfe se précipita pour accueillir les deux visiteurs.

- Bienvenue, miss, monsieur ! glapit la créature, qui se prosterna devant eux pour les saluer. Désirez-vous quelque chose ?

Lorsque l'elfe se releva, Cat s'aperçut qu'il ne dépassait pas la hauteur de ses cuisses, et qu'il était obligé de cambrer sa tête pour pouvoir la fixer de ses gros yeux jaunes exorbités. Ses oreilles étaient aussi larges que celles d'un éléphant, et la brunette ne doutait pas que s'il se mettait à les agiter, il décollerait allègrement du sol. Il avait un nez en trompette, et un sourire qui déformait presque sa bouche, tant il était prononcé. Du reste, ses membres étaient décharnés, et sur son maigre corps était drapé un torchon à vaisselle, portant les armoiries de Poudlard : le lion, le serpent, le blaireau et l'aigle, représentés sur un bouclier.

- A vrai dire, nous désirerions quelque chose d'un peu spécial..., répondit Vince. Cat, à toi de lui expliquer plus en détails ce que tu veux !

La jeune fille fut prise de court - elle commençait tout juste à deviner pourquoi son ami l'avait emmenée ici.

- Euh... En fait... Je voudrais offrir un gâteau...

- Un gâteau ? reprit l'elfe, dans un couinement ravi. Tout de suite, miss !

Et une dizaine de ses semblables se présentèrent à la Serdaigle, chargés de tartes à la crème, d'éclairs au chocolat, de galettes à la confiture, de gâteaux au yaourt, de brioches, de soufflés au fromage, de puddings aux amandes ; l'un des elfes soulevait même une véritable pièce montée au-dessus de sa tête.

- Euh... Non, balbutia la jeune fille. C'est un gâteau au chocolat, que je voudrais...

- Un gâteau au chocolat ? Oh oui, bien sûr, miss !

Les elfes se dispersèrent et revinrent aussitôt à la charge en lui apportant un florilège de gâteaux au chocolat, certains plats, d'autres s'élevant sur plusieurs étages, tous d'un brun profond, décorés avec des fleurs en sucre, tellement beaux, que jamais Cat ne pourrait en fabriquer de pareils.

- Autant en profiter et en choisir un maintenant, lança Vince, en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Ca t'évitera de le préparer toi-même, et ça nous fera gagner du temps.

Mais notre amie, bien qu'émerveillée par la quantité et la qualité des pâtisseries qui lui étaient proposées, se refusait à l'idée d'abandonner sa mission première en sélectionnant paresseusement un gâteau déjà fait.

- Non, répéta-t-elle. Ce gâteau doit être... personnel ! En fait, j'aimerais le fabriquer moi-même !

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une claque chez les elfes : la plupart s'indignèrent et retournèrent, outrés, travailler à leurs fourneaux, ne prêtant plus attention à cette élève qui formulait des vœux insensés. L'elfe aux oreilles d'éléphant était le seul à être resté avec les deux Serdaigle. Il entrouvrait la bouche de stupéfaction.

- Une sorcière ne doit pas faire la cuisine, miss, quand des elfes sont là pour la faire à sa place ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air surpris. Sinon, à quoi servent les elfes ? Cependant, si telle est la volonté de miss, alors... Globby pourra toujours lui apporter les ingrédients et les ustensiles dont elle aura besoin !

- Bien sûr ! certifia Cat, avec un sourire retrouvé (allait-elle vraiment pouvoir le faire, son gâteau ? Ca en avait tout l'air !).

- Venez, miss ! s'écria Globby, en s'élançant joyeusement parmi les rangées de tables.

L'admiration humectait ses gros yeux jaunes. Mais c'était sans compter l'émerveillement que Cat éprouvait elle-même, face à ces dizaines d'elfes qui fourmillaient autour d'eux, empilant des boules de glace à la vanille dans des coupelles en cristal, disposant gracieusement des fruits exotiques dans des plateaux en argent, accommodant des entremets et d'autres pâtisseries, avec méticulosité. La brunette comprit que, un étage au-dessus, les élèves étaient en train de dévorer le plat principal, et que ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux était le dessert qui les attendait.

- Alors c'est vous qui nous faites à manger tous les jours ? demanda-t-elle, fascinée.

- Oui, miss ! Tous les matins, tous les midis, et tous les soirs !

- Ca alors...

- A ce propos, si je puis me permettre, dit Vince, qui suivait derrière, j'aurais quelques suggestions à vous faire. Voilà, si vous pouviez rajouter un tout petit peu plus de beurre dans votre riz, ça lui éviterait d'être trop collant, et...

Mais Cat lui adressa un méchant froncement de sourcils pour le faire taire. Elle avait toujours trouvé la nourriture de Poudlard délicieuse, mais jamais elle ne s'était demandé d'où elle provenait. Pour elle, des festins aussi parfaits ne pouvaient que sortir de nulle part, relevant d'un simple coup de baguette magique et en aucun cas d'une préparation manuelle. A présent, elle découvrait que des cuisiniers existaient bel et bien, que c'étaient des elfes de maison, dociles et serviables, qui les régalaient par leur savoir-faire. Elle ne pouvait dès lors que les féliciter pour leur travail exemplaire.

- Votre chocolat chaud est excellent ! complimenta-t-elle avec sincérité.

- Merci, miss ! Si vous voulez bien choisir la place où vous souhaitez fabriquer votre gâteau, annonça Globby, en indiquant d'un geste de la main les tables des quatre maisons.

- Euh...

Naturellement, le regard de la brunette convergea vers la seule table que l'elfe ne présentait pas : la cinquième, devant la cheminée, et qui était également couverte de desserts.

- La table qui est au bout, dit-elle, c'est bien la table des profs ?

- Oui, miss ! A eux aussi, nous leur faisons à manger !

« Encore heureux » pensa Cat, en ouvrant de gros yeux médusés.

- Pourrais-je aller y préparer mon gâteau ? Car c'est à un prof que je compte l'offrir..., avoua-t-elle.

- Oooh !

A l'étonnement de l'elfe succéda à nouveau l'engouement.

- Bien sûr, miss, bien sûr ! Vous pourrez le lui offrir au moment où nous enverrons les desserts à travers le plafond !

L'idée était formidable. Jamais Cat n'aurait cru voir rassemblées en un seul lieu les conditions les plus optimales pour réaliser sa mission. Tout était là : les aliments, les instruments de cuisine, l'assistance, le four, et même le moyen de remettre son gâteau à Mr Lupin de manière anonyme ! Une chance inouïe ! Le seul inconvénient, c'était le temps : il lui fallait se dépêcher de terminer son gâteau avant son épreuve pratique de Défense contre les forces du mal ; pire encore : avant que les elfes n'expédient les desserts !

- Tu connais la recette, au moins ? s'inquiéta Vince, tandis que Cat retroussait les manches de sa chemise blanche, comme si elle se préparait à des heures de pétrissage de pâte dans des saladiers d'un mètre de fond.

- C'est-à-dire que..., s'arrêta momentanément la jeune fille, en se grattant la tête. Je comptais improviser !

Heureusement que Globby était là.

- Gâteau au chocolat : cent cinquante grammes de beurre mou, cent cinquante grammes de sucre, quatre œufs, cinquante grammes de farine, deux pincées de sel, deux cents grammes de chocolat fondu, récita-t-il fièrement.

Cat l'interrompit avant qu'il n'entame la description détaillée de la préparation.

- Très bien. Si tu pouvais aller me chercher tout ça...

- A votre service, miss !

La créature s'éclipsa et revint presque aussitôt avec un sachet de farine et un sachet de sucre posés en équilibre instable sur sa tête, les œufs empilés dangereusement dans sa main gauche, la plaquette de beurre, la tablette de chocolat et la salière dans sa main droite. Globby déposa tous ces ingrédients sur la table des profs et attendit les nouvelles instructions. Cat semblait pourtant être dans le même état d'expectative.

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? s'enquit-elle, provoquant l'effarement de Coincoin, qui se demanda qui de la sorcière ou de l'elfe était finalement le maître.

- Il suffit à miss de mélanger le beurre mou avec le sucre, et d'y ajouter une pincée de sel ! répondit Globby, heureux de partager son savoir.

- D'accord, fit Cat, en fixant le beurre, le sucre et la salière avec détermination. Il me faudrait alors un grand saladier, et une cuillère en bois.

L'elfe les lui apporta en deux secondes chrono. L'avantage, avec lui, c'était qu'il s'intéressait à fond au projet de la Serdaigle. C'était certainement la première fois qu'une élève venait frapper à la porte de la cuisine de Poudlard, dans l'intention d'y préparer elle-même un gâteau, à offrir à un professeur qui déjeunait juste au-dessus dans la Grande Salle. Ce plan, si inédit et si original pour la créature, attisait sa curiosité, et son efficacité n'en était que décuplée. Vince, en revanche, constatait son inutilité. Pour faire passer le temps, il décida de tester les limites des elfes, en abusant de leur serviabilité et en commandant toute une série de plats invraisemblables.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez m'apporter une glace aux coquelicots ? demanda-t-il gentiment à une elfe, tandis que Cat mêlait le beurre aux cristaux de sucre qu'elle avait saupoudrés par-dessus, à l'aide de sa grosse cuillère en bois.

Elle obtint une pâte grenue, jaune claire, et Globby l'informa qu'il lui fallait maintenant faire fondre le chocolat. Le plus intéressant ! L'essence même du gâteau ! La jeune fille déchira avidement le papier qui recouvrait la tablette de chocolat, et réclama à son elfe admirateur une casserole. Vince, portant à ses lèvres un cornet de glace écarlate, rejoignit son amie au moment où celle-ci cassait la tablette en petits carrés - il y en avait vingt-huit en tout.

- Et ben, t'as pas fini..., lança-t-il. Il est déjà midi et demi... Pourquoi ne mets-tu pas directement la tablette dans la casserole ?

- Parce que le chocolat fondra beaucoup plus vite, si je le coupe en petits morceaux !

Mais c'était aussi pour le plaisir de toucher à pleines mains du chocolat, et d'entendre ces léger « Toc ! », « Toc ! », « Toc ! », accompagnés d'infimes éclats de cacao, à mesure qu'elle sectionnait ses carrés. Enfin, elle se dirigea avec Globby près de la cheminée, et brandit sa casserole au-dessus des flammes.

- Miss, vous avez oublié d'ajouter de l'eau, pour faciliter la fusion !

La créature déversa la moitié d'une carafe d'eau dans la casserole, et une épaisse vapeur jaillit aussitôt pour enfumer le couple de cuisiniers.

- Kof kof kof ! s'étouffa Cat, qui tenait toujours la casserole d'une main, mais utilisait l'autre pour dissiper la fumée.

Elle attendit que le mélange sombre qui crépitait dans le récipient parvienne à ébullition, mais patienta en fait un peu trop longtemps, car de grosses bulles se formèrent et éclatèrent, faisant gicler du chocolat sur la chemise blanche de la Serdaigle. Coincoin se masqua les yeux pour ne pas voir la catastrophe. La brunette réussit tant bien que mal à verser la substance foncée dans son saladier, tout en la mélangeant avec la pâte. Une fois la casserole vidée de son contenu, elle la reposa sur la table, se munit d'une deuxième cuillère, et touilla le liquide marron avec cette fois-ci un ustensile dans chaque main, pour aller plus vite. Vint ensuite le tour des œufs...

- Attention ! s'alarma Vince. Les œufs ! Il va y avoir de la casse...

- Détrompe-toi ! Je me débrouille généralement très bien avec les œufs ! signala Cat.

L'objectif était pour elle de recueillir les blancs dans un bol, et d'ajouter les jaunes, un par un, dans le saladier. La jeune fille tapota avec une prudence assurée le premier œuf contre le bord du bol, l'ouvrit, laissa s'écouler la glaire transparente, tout en gardant le jaune dans la coquille, puis inclut celui-ci dans son mélange chocolaté. Rond orange au milieu d'une mer brune. Drôle de tableau. Cat récidiva l'expérience deux fois sans problème. Arrivée au quatrième et dernier œuf, un drame se produisit.

- Meeerde ! Le jaune m'a échappé et il est tombé avec les blancs dans le bol !

Vite ! Opération rescousse ! Il fallait sauver le jaune en le repêchant !

- Une cuillère ! Une cuillère ! s'écria la brunette, en agitant des bras paniqués en l'air.

Les secondes étaient comptées : le jaune commençait à s'étendre parmi les blancs, sa fine enveloppe étant percée. Par chance, Cat arriva à temps : elle plongea sa troisième cuillère dans le bol, souleva le jaune, et le transvasa promptement dans le saladier, sans une goutte sur la table. Pendant que Vince faisait part aux elfes de son désir de déguster un œuf d'autruche, Cat lécha une de ses trois cuillères pour goûter sa préparation.

- Hmmm ! Délicieux !

Elle s'empressa d'ajouter la farine, puis remua à nouveau le mélange. Celui-ci était doux, lisse, très agréable à touiller. La brunette s'amusait à former des spirales, au fond du saladier, et pensait avec bonheur à la tête de Remus Lupin, lorsque le gâteau apparaîtrait dans son assiette. Vince, qui était occupé à plonger une baguette de pain entière dans son œuf d'autruche à la coque, ne paraissait pas rassasié - il était surtout fort contrarié de voir que les elfes parvenaient toujours à lui fournir les aliments les plus extravagants qu'il leur demandait.

- Tu crois que si je leur commande un Lupin en brochette, ils iront me le chercher ? questionna-t-il à l'adresse de Cat.

- Purée, alors là, Vince, t'as même pas intérêt d'essayer ! vociféra la brune, en menaçant le garçon avec son fouet de cuisine, car elle était convaincue que les elfes satisferaient sa demande, s'il la leur formulait.

L'épreuve la plus dure était sans nul doute celle qui consistait à battre les blancs en neige. Comme par hasard, Coincoin voulut assister au spectacle, friand de se payer une bonne tranche de rire. Cat ne manquait pas de volonté : elle agita le fouet à la vitesse de la lumière. Mais elle s'arrêta au bout de dix secondes. Vince la charria : « Ah ah ah ! C'est tout ? ». Evidemment, c'était la force dans le poignet qui lui faisait défaut - et comme en plus elle venait de passer deux heures d'écriture acharnée... Elle reprit son courage à deux mains et s'exclama, brandissant son fouet vers le plafond :

- Pour Mr Lupin !

Elle battit les œufs sans discontinuer, pendant une minute au moins. Elle trouva la technique : déchaîner toute sa violence en pensant qu'elle frappait quelqu'un qui aurait fait du mal à son chéri. Ceci marcha plutôt bien : les blancs s'élevèrent en une mousse d'une consistance raisonnable, qu'elle introduisit en trois fois dans le saladier, n'oubliant pas de mélanger entre chaque.

- Voilà ! s'exclama la jeune fille, avec un sourire radieux, sentant que la fin de sa préparation était proche. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à verser le tout dans un moule !

- Lequel préférez-vous, miss ?

Globby venait de lui apporter des moules carré, rectangulaire, rond, ovale, triangulaire.

- Hmmm, je crois qu'elle préférerait plutôt un moule en forme de cœur ! N'est-ce pas, Cat ? s'immisça Vince, en faisant un clin d'œil à son amie.

- T'es fou ? se récria cette dernière. Ce serait avouer clairement à Mr Lupin que je l'aime !

La brunette se plaqua aussitôt la main sur la bouche, horrifiée par sa bourde. Tous les elfes avaient entendu ! Ils avaient tous tourné la tête vers elle en même temps, avant de reprendre comme si de rien n'était leurs derniers préparatifs pour les desserts.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, miss ! la rassura Globby, en déposant sur la table le moule en forme de cœur. Nous, les elfes de maison, nous gardons les secrets de nos maîtres ! Nous ne répéterons à personne que vous êtes amoureuse du professeur Lupin !

Encore une fois, tous les elfes se retournèrent. Cat aurait juré en avoir vu certains esquisser un sourire. Finalement, elle choisit le moule à tarte - repoussant catégoriquement celui en forme de cœur -, et inclina soigneusement le saladier au-dessus. La pâte coula lentement dans le récipient et épousa sa forme. Il était treize heures lorsque la Serdaigle sortit sa baguette magique et prononça le sortilège de Lévitation, pour diriger le plat vers la cheminée qui allait lui servir de four, et le maintenir au-dessus du feu. Dans la salle, les elfes en avaient terminé avec leur préparation des mets ; ceux-ci s'étendaient sur toute la longueur des tables, bien centrés pour être accessibles aux élèves. Les créatures, maintenant inactives, levaient la tête et semblaient attendre quelque chose... La jeune fille - qui surveillait de temps à autre la cuisson de son gâteau - vit alors des centaines de plateaux, d'assiettes et de couverts sortir du plafond et descendre doucement, tels des flocons de neige. Avec des claquements de leurs petits doigts, les elfes firent disparaître les plateaux, nettoyèrent les assiettes et les couverts qui se posaient de part et d'autre des desserts, puis échangèrent fourchettes et couteaux par des cuillères.

- Miss devrait peut-être se dépêcher, risqua Globby, en jetant autour de lui des regards inquiets, les elfes ne vont pas tarder à envoyer les desserts...

Le cœur de Cat s'emballa. La surface de son gâteau brillait toujours à la lueur des flammes, il frémissait à peine ! La pâte était encore liquide, il lui fallait au moins compter une demi-heure avant qu'elle se solidifie...

- Ah oui ? s'échauffa la jeune fille. Et comment je fais, moi, pour que ça cuise plus vite ?

- Globby peut intensifier la chaleur du feu ! expliqua l'elfe, en s'approchant de la cheminée.

Cat l'observa d'un œil sceptique. Elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il lui carbonise son gâteau... La créature claqua des doigts, et les flammes orangées gagnèrent aussitôt en hauteur. Les crépitements se firent plus forts et plus fréquents.

- Cinq minutes devraient suffire, maintenant, présuma Globby. Le dessus du gâteau doit craqueler, mais l'intérieur doit rester fondant !

Tandis que le front de notre amie suait à grosses gouttes tant elle restait près des flammes, à suivre l'évolution de sa préparation, Vince en profitait pour passer son doigt dans le fond du saladier et lécher comme un goinfre ce qui restait de pâte chocolatée. Globby ramena, quant à lui, quelques ingrédients supplémentaires pour décorer le gâteau : un pot de sucre glace, une poche à douille cannelée remplie de crème au beurre, et un flacon de sucre rose fondu.

Dans la cuisine, les elfes s'impatientaient : apparemment, cela faisait déjà quatre minutes qu'ils auraient dû faire monter les desserts dans la Grande Salle, et ils menaçaient à tout moment de ne pas prolonger leur retard. Cat, soutenue par Globby, s'obstinait alors à les persuader d'attendre un peu plus longtemps : « Encore une minute ! Juste une minute, s'il vous plaît ! », quitte à les implorer en se jetant par terre et en pleurnichant : « Nooonnn ! Par pitié ! Nooonnn ! Pas la table des profs ! Expédiez tous les desserts, mais pas ceux de la table des profs ! ». Cela aurait été trop bête de voir sa mission échouer, arrivée si près du but. Après une heure d'efforts - les éclaboussures brunes sur sa chemise en témoignaient -, perdre l'opportunité de souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Remus Lupin, à cause de cinq malheureuses minutes de plus à attendre...

Par miracle, le gâteau présenta une croûte qui commençait à se fendre en quelques endroits : il était prêt ! La brunette poussa un cri de joie et sautilla sur place en battant des mains.

- Ca y est, c'est bon ! exulta-t-elle, en sortant le moule de la cheminée et en s'empressant de le poser sur la table.

Elle s'empara d'un couteau, l'enfonça au milieu du gâteau qui continuait à bruire, le retira, constata avec délice qu'il n'était pas tâché de chocolat liquide - le gâteau était bel et bien cuit -, puis l'utilisa pour extraire ce dernier de son moule, et le transférer délicatement dans l'une des assiettes à dessert de la table des profs.

- Tu es sûre qu'il s'agit de l'assiette de Mr Lupin ? s'enquit Vince, qui faisait face à l'apprentie cuisinière. D'habitude, il n'est pas un peu plus à droite ?

- Tu veux dire plus à gauche ?

- Oui, enfin, tout dépend de la façon dont tu te places, par rapport à la table !

Cat contourna rapidement le meuble pour venir se mettre du même côté que son ami, et se pencha légèrement en arrière, comme pour observer la table de loin.

- Oui, tu as raison, il est un peu plus à droite... D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il est assis là ! dit-elle, en pointant la quatrième assiette en partant de la droite.

Un échange d'assiettes fut effectué, et le gâteau se retrouva à l'emplacement présumé où mangeait Mr Lupin.

- Bon, fit Coincoin. Tu plantes les bougies ?

- J'aimerais bien... Mais je ne sais pas quel âge il a !

- Tu aurais dû le demander à Trelawney, en même temps que pour la date d'anniversaire...

- En espérant qu'elle ne se soit pas trompée sur celle-ci...

- Bah ! Tant pis ! T'as qu'à en mettre quarante, je pense que ça suffira !

- T'es malade ? Il est quand même pas aussi vieux !

- Je t'assure qu'il les fait vraiment.

- Je devine généralement très bien les âges, et je lui donne au maximum trente-six ans ! Vingt ans de plus que moi !

Mais Cat et Vince n'avaient pas le temps de délibérer. Les elfes se rongeaient à présent les doigts à l'idée d'être renvoyés par Dumbledore pour leur retard impardonnable dans la distribution des desserts. Leurs yeux étaient exorbités de frayeur. Aidée par les conseils de Globby, la brunette parsema énergiquement son gâteau de sucre glace, ce qui le rendit moucheté, et en souligna le contour grâce à la crème au beurre qu'elle fit sortir en pressant la poche. Le brun du chocolat s'égayait maintenant du blanc éclatant de la poudre et de la crème, qui contrastait fabuleusement. Il ne restait plus qu'à ajouter de la couleur... Du rose !

- Avec ça, vous pouvez tracer des petits dessins, ou écrire un message personnel, miss ! indiqua Globby, en tendant le flacon de sirop à la jeune fille.

Celle-ci réfléchit alors à ce qu'elle allait inventer. Dessiner des petits cœurs ? Non ! Quoi, alors ? Lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire par écrit ? Trop banal... Ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était... rendre ce gâteau le plus particulier possible. Une origine spéciale, pour une destination spéciale. Faire clairement comprendre à Remus Lupin que ce gâteau n'était fait que pour lui. Parce qu'il était au chocolat... Doux, savoureux, irrésistible... Alors Cat déboucha le flacon et fit dégouliner un fin liseré rose, en tâchant d'être la plus adroite possible, pour former de jolies lettres. Elle prit un plaisir singulier à réaliser cette touche finale, le bout de sa langue dépassant discrètement du coin de sa bouche, signe de sa concentration. Curieux, Vince se pencha par-dessus son épaule, et parvint à lire les deux mots rédigés au sucre rose : « Chocolated Lupin ».

- Ca veut dire quoi ? se troubla-t-il.

- T'occupe !

La jeune fille acheva son travail calligraphique, qui révélait à la fois quelque gaucherie et quelque raffinement - en tout cas beaucoup de sensibilité.

- Voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle, d'un air de triomphe et de fierté. Fini !

- Il était temps ! Je crois que ça fait dix minutes que ceux d'en haut attendent la suite du repas...

- Eh bien ils vont être rassasiés, dès à présent ! Mr Lupin va avoir une belle surprise ! se trémoussa Cat, les yeux plissés de contentement.

Elle vit avec bonheur son dessert décoller avec les autres, et monter imperceptiblement jusqu'au plafond, haut, haut comme le soleil, à en attraper un torticolis. Les gâteaux qui flottaient dans les airs étaient nombreux, mais Cat ne contemplait que le sien. Il était unique. Même si un peu raté, il ne pouvait qu'être réussi, tout simplement parce qu'il avait été préparé avec amour, et que cela seul lui conférait une valeur exceptionnelle.

- Bon, eh bien, Globby, j'ai été ravie de travailler en équipe avec toi ! remercia la brunette, qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte de la cuisine, prête à repartir avec Vince.

- A votre service, miss !

- Et merci aussi aux autres elfes, pour leur patience...

- N'hésitez pas à revenir nous voir ! Je serais heureux de vous aider à nouveau à cuisiner un plat !

Enchantée par cette expérience incroyable et enivrée par le succès inespéré de sa mission, Cat courut dans le couloir aux victuailles pour rejoindre Coincoin en riant.

- Je crois que t'as un ticket avec Globby ! plaisanta le châtain.

* * *

Quelques mètres plus haut, le professeur Rogue voyait apparaître dans son assiette un énorme gâteau au chocolat, recouvert de sucre glace. Ses yeux se rétrécirent d'incompréhension - jamais il n'avait commandé une telle pâtisserie écœurante ! -, ses sourcils se froncèrent, puis tout prit son sens lorsqu'il lut le message. Un rictus sardonique déforma alors le coin de sa bouche, il regarda devant lui les tablées d'élèves qui dévoraient les desserts qu'ils avaient attendus pendant dix minutes, et sans tourner la tête, sans même prêter un regard à son voisin de gauche, il lui tendit le gâteau en disant d'une voix glaciale :

- Tenez, Lupin. Je crois que c'est pour vous, il y a votre nom marqué dessus.

Et Remus Lupin saisit le gâteau d'anniversaire, avec des yeux ronds de surprise.

Pendant ce temps, Cat remontait tranquillement les escaliers pour regagner le rez-de-chaussée et sortir dans la cour (« Tu ne veux pas aller grignoter quelque chose dans la Grande Salle ? » lui avait demandé Vince ; « Oh non ! Avec les taches de chocolat que j'ai sur la chemise, il saurait tout de suite que c'est moi ! »), heureuse, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, ne se doutant de rien.

* * *

Cat avait finalement réussi à nettoyer sa chemise à l'aide d'un simple Récurvite. Débarrassée de ses taches de chocolat, elle s'était présentée à quatorze heures dans la petite pièce voisine à la Grande Salle, se mêlant aux autres candidats, mais n'en restant pas moins peureuse. Elle avait l'impression que les traces chocolatées étaient toujours présentes sur elle, et qu'elles indiquaient, en lettres grossières : « C'est moi qui vous ai offert le gâteau ». Le professeur Lupin était là, à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, c'était lui qui appelait les élèves à passer, par ordre alphabétique. Il paraissait jovial, décontracté. Dès qu'un élève franchissait la porte, à côté de lui, il lui adressait un sourire encourageant, lui souhaitait bonne chance, ou bien le rassurait en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter. Cat aurait aimé le regarder, pour s'égayer la vue des traits joyeux de son visage (était-ce dû au fait qu'il avait reçu son gâteau d'anniversaire ?), pour se remplir les yeux de son image et se constituer une motivation pour réussir son épreuve pratique de Défense contre les forces du mal. Mais elle craignait qu'au moindre regard, il ne la découvre. Elle s'efforçait donc de baisser la tête sur son bouquin des _Forces du mal surpassées_, et de se tenir le plus loin possible de lui, pour être dissimulée par la masse des élèves.

Le moment qu'elle appréhendait le plus arriva enfin : l'appel de son nom.

- Marckle, Thomas - Mervin, Cedric - Mill, Susan - Mist, Cathie.

« Bon, très bien » se dit la brunette, en se frayant un chemin parmi la foule, « Je passe devant lui et je fais mine de ne pas le voir ».

La tâche allait pourtant se révéler particulièrement difficile, car, naturellement, elle ne voyait que lui. Elle sentait ses joues s'embraser, à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Elle sentait son sourire grimper jusqu'à des hauteurs vertigineuses. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, il la faisait rire ! Sans doute le côté extravagant de la situation. Lui était certainement en train de chercher l'origine du gâteau qu'il avait mangé, et elle, cette mystérieuse origine, allait lui passer sous le nez, l'air de rien. Le tout dans une atmosphère d'épreuve de B.U.S.E. ! Il ne pouvait faire aucun doute que Cat portait sur elle les symptômes de la culpabilité probante : sa figure cramoisie, ses joues gonflées comme celles d'un hamster - tant son sourire était fort - ne pouvaient passer inaperçues aux yeux de Remus Lupin.

Lorsqu'elle l'eut atteint, celui-ci se pencha vers elle, elle aperçut un bref gros plan de sa moustache, puis s'apprêta avec un battement de cœur effrayé à l'entendre murmurer : « Merci pour le gâteau de ce midi ! ». Mais ce qu'il lui chuchota dans l'oreille fut tout autre.

- Alors, la théorie de Défense de ce matin, ça a marché ?

La jeune fille tourna vers lui une tête un peu étourdie. Il souriait, aussi charmant que d'habitude.

- Ouais..., dit-elle, n'osant pas trop se prononcer (après tout, peut-être avait-elle foiré son épreuve ? Il y avait toujours un risque). On verra bien...

- On verra bien ! répéta Mr Lupin, les yeux plissés d'un contentement rassuré et rassurant.

Cat pénétra dans la Grande Salle, non sans se retourner encore une fois vers son professeur. Son cœur battait la chamade. Cette fois-ci, c'était pire que tout : non seulement elle devait réussir son épreuve pratique de Défense contre les forces du mal, mais en plus elle devait la réussir _sous ses yeux _! Ces deux objectifs semblaient cruellement contradictoires...

- Pourriez-vous lancer sur moi un sortilège d'Entrave ? lui demanda tout d'abord l'examinateur.

- Euh... Oui..., répondit la Serdaigle, en pointant vers le vieillard une baguette tremblante, qui démentait ses mots et jurait qu'elle en était incapable.

Son premier sort vrilla à gauche du sorcier et faillit toucher un élève. Son deuxième sort partit directement au plafond. L'examen tournait à la catastrophe. Cat n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle sentait le regard de Mr Lupin lui brûler le dos, elle savait qu'elle le décevait déjà. Elle qui s'était montrée particulièrement brillante, au cours de l'année, en pratique de Défense, la voilà qui faisait tout capoter, le jour précis où elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Si elle continuait comme ça, elle n'allait pas obtenir une note suffisante pour pouvoir poursuivre la matière l'année prochaine... Elle n'allait plus pouvoir assister aux cours de Mr Lupin !

- _Impedimenta ! _s'écria-t-elle alors, dans une soudaine et intense détermination à entraver l'individu qui risquait de la séparer de son chéri pour l'année suivante.

Les membres de l'examinateur s'immobilisèrent. Le visage de la brunette rayonna. Elle se tourna aussitôt vers le professeur Lupin, pour s'enquérir de sa réaction. Celui-ci l'observait avec un tendre sourire, convaincu de la réussite de son élève et du fait que ses hésitations du début n'étaient dues qu'à un simple stress, ne se faisant pas de souci pour elle. La jeune fille capta son regard encourageant pendant la minute qui fut nécessaire à l'examinateur pour retrouver sa mobilité. Puis, lorsque le centenaire fut de nouveau apte à lui poser des questions, elle se retourna vers lui, le cœur enhardi. La suite de l'épreuve ne fut plus qu'une accumulation de succès et de victoires.

* * *

Le lendemain, mardi, la théorie de Potions se passa plutôt bien. Finalement, le devoir que Rogue avait donné aux Serdaigle cinquième année lors du dernier jour de cours avait eu ceci de positif, c'était qu'il les avait obligés à réviser à fond, peu avant les B.U.S.E. Par ailleurs, Cat se souvenait fraîchement des erreurs qu'elle avait faites dans ce contrôle. Elle s'employa donc à ne pas les reproduire, et trouva au final des résultats qui tenaient la route (pas comme la fois où ses calculs l'avaient conduite à la conclusion que le chaudron devait être porté à moins mille cinq cent trente-sept degrés pour que la potion de Polynectar puisse être prête en un mois).

L'épreuve pratique, en revanche... Inutile de compter sur Rogue pour adresser le moindre signe d'encouragement à ses élèves qui passaient à côté de lui pour pénétrer dans la Grande Salle. Les candidats étaient répartis sur des tables individuelles, un peu plus longues que celles des épreuves théoriques, et sur lesquelles étaient installés des tubes à essais, des fioles, des bocaux, vides ou remplis de substances colorées, des ingrédients divers, variant selon les postes, allant de la patte de corbeau grillée au bol de bave de chat, sans oublier bien sûr un rouleau de parchemin dressant la liste du matériel et expliquant le protocole expérimental à suivre.

Cat posa son chaudron sur sa table, et s'attacha les cheveux (elle répugnait à le faire, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, si elle ne voulait pas qu'une mèche trempe dans sa potion et qu'elle perde un point). Son erreur fut de remarquer à peine le pince-nez et la paire de gants en cuir de dragon posés sur sa droite, à côté des flacons. Elle se précipita sur la méthode de préparation, survola le titre (« Antidote au venin de mygale »), ne fit pas vraiment cas de la concentration hautement dangereuse de l'empestine qu'elle devait utiliser et qui était pourtant mentionnée dans le protocole. Tout ce qu'elle comprit, c'était que la première étape consistait pour elle à diluer l'empestine dans quelques centilitres d'eau. Elle saisit le bocal contenant le liquide vert foncé et épais, l'ouvrit à mains nues et en déversa la quantité demandée au fond de son chaudron. De fins filets de fumée s'en échappèrent, et une odeur de fumier assiégea ses narines. Pensant que cette pestilence faisait partie de la difficulté de l'épreuve, et qu'elle pourrait aisément y survivre, la jeune fille poursuivit l'expérience et ajouta trois grosses fioles d'eau, tout en mélangeant avec sa baguette, puis appela l'examinatrice, comme il était indiqué sur le parchemin.

- Mettez les gants et le pince-nez, malheureuse ! s'écria alors le professeur Marchebank, choquée par une telle inconscience.

« Ah, c'est vrai que l'empestine était assez concentrée » se souvint Cat, qui ne réalisa qu'à moitié qu'elle avait failli se faire ronger les doigts par l'acide cyanhydrique que contenait la substance. Elle enfila les épais gants - durs comme du métal, mais aussi malléables que s'ils avaient été fabriqués en soie -, et épingla son nez avec l'objet destiné à cet effet et qui n'était autre qu'une vulgaire pince à linge. Elle avait l'air maligne, comme ça ! Ah, vraiment, elle était tombée sur le bon sujet : celui qui la ridiculisait en public. La bouche entrouverte, pour pouvoir respirer, les narines flambantes, tant cette pince les serrait fort, la brunette regarda autour d'elle, pour voir si d'autres élèves avaient le même exercice et paraissaient aussi grotesques qu'elle. Naturellement, elle était la seule crétine à avoir écopé du sujet le plus humiliant du programme, et dut subir les coups d'œil moqueurs de ses camarades.

Le comble fut qu'elle persista à vouloir travailler sans protection. Pour pouvoir rédiger les réponses aux quatre petites questions qui figuraient sur le protocole, elle trouva logique de se débarrasser de ses gants et de son pince-nez, qui l'incommodaient plus qu'autre chose. Aussi refusa-t-elle délibérément de les remettre, jugeant que le reste de la préparation ne comportait plus aucun risque.

- Vos gants et votre pince-nez, jeune fille ! cria la vieille sorcière, en s'approchant de la table de Cat.

- Mais maintenant que l'empestine est diluée, il n'y a plus rien à craindre ! se justifia cette dernière, qui de toute manière s'était habituée à l'odeur rance.

Marchebank insista, la Serdaigle céda.

Au fond, cette préparation d'une potion (c'était quoi qu'elle préparait, au juste ? Un antidote ?), c'était comme la préparation d'un gâteau : il y avait des ingrédients, à introduire dans un grand récipient, dans un ordre précis, à mélanger, en respectant les doses, à faire chauffer, et à la fin, cela donnait un produit comestible. Si Cat aimait particulièrement les Potions, c'était parce qu'elle aimait particulièrement faire la cuisine. Et si Cat était douée en cuisine, si elle avait réussi le gâteau au chocolat qu'elle avait offert à Remus Lupin, alors cela voulait dire qu'elle allait également réussir son antidote !

Après avoir identifié l'essence de bélladone dans l'un des nombreux tubes à essais à sa disposition, elle en versa cinq gouttes dans son chaudron, puis s'employa à réduire en poudre des racines de gingembre dans un mortier. Elle pensa brièvement aux titrons au gingembre qu'elle avait fait goûter à Mr Lupin, et ceci la fit sourire. A bien y réfléchir, elle ne lui avait offert que de la nourriture, jusqu'à présent ! Des tritons au gingembre, une pomme, un gâteau au chocolat... Elle voulait donc faire grossir son chéri ? Peut-être un jour lui offrirait-elle une potion... Non, pas un filtre d'amour, pour le forcer à tomber amoureux d'elle. Mais une potion particulière : la potion Tue-loup. Très difficile à préparer, paraissait-il, donc très difficile à se procurer. Si Cat devenait une brillante préparatrice de Potions, alors elle pourrait fournir gratuitement à celui qu'elle aimait de quoi ne pas souffrir durant ses transformations. Mais ce n'était pas gagné : lorsqu'elle remplit un flacon de sa potion, le boucha et s'apprêta à nettoyer les ustensiles, le professeur Marchebank surgit de nulle part et hurla pour la troisième fois :

- VOS GANTS ET VOTRE PINCE-NEZ !

Cat prit conscience que, niveau sécurité, elle était une calamité (ses instincts suicidaires y étaient sans doute pour quelque chose...).

* * *

Le jour de l'examen de Botanique, Cat se leva à quatre heures du matin. Pour elle, les épreuves les plus dures étaient passées : Sortilèges, Métamorphose, et surtout (surtout !) Défense contre les forces du mal et Potions. Aussi ne lui restait-il plus que trois examens : Botanique, Astronomie et Histoire de la magie. Quel bonheur de voir se réduire progressivement le nombre de matières à réviser ! Au départ, il y en avait neuf, maintenant, plus que trois ! L'étudiante pouvait accorder plus de temps à chacune. Enfin... Façon de parler. Car il allait sans dire que notre amie était bien plus crevée qu'au début des B.U.S.E., et que son énergie et sa motivation tendaient à diminuer, elles aussi. Tout de même, le sentiment que la fin était proche l'incitait à puiser dans ses dernières réserves, à utiliser ses dernières forces, pour le sprint final. C'était pourquoi elle avait décidé de se réveiller avant l'aurore, pour les trois ultimes jours de B.U.S.E.

Elle se félicita de ce choix, lorsqu'à l'épreuve théorique de ce mercredi, elle retranscrivit toutes les notions de Botanique qu'elle avait relues quelques heures plus tôt (et bien sûr apprises tout au long de l'année), sans en oublier une seule, sans aucun trou de mémoire. Elle mit le paquet. Un peu trop... Car elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer l'épreuve.

- Il ne vous reste plus que... cinq minutes ! s'était exclamée le professeur Sinistra.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible ! Je n'ai fait que les deux tiers du sujet ! »

Le troisième tiers étant griffonné sur sa feuille de brouillon, Cat s'était précipitée pour tout recopier sur son parchemin propre, mais bien entendu la panique lui avait fait gaspiller une bonne minute pour trouver comment formuler sa première phrase, et les quatre minutes restantes n'avaient pas été suffisantes.

- Terminé ! Veuillez poser vos plumes, s'il vous plaît !

Mais Cat avait continué d'écrire (« Juste une phrase, juste une phrase de plus ! »), indifférente aux instructions de la prof (après tout, celle-ci n'allait certainement pas la voir).

- Miss Mist ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

La jeune fille n'avait même pas relevé la tête (« Laissez-moi au moins finir ma phrase, pitié ! »). Elle ne l'avait levée qu'au bout de quelques fractions de seconde, pour prétexter :

- Je remplis l'en-tête de ma copie ! J'ai oublié de le faire, au début de l'épreuve !

- Je l'ai pourtant répété : remplissez toujours l'en-tête des copies avant de commencer l'épreuve ! avait rugi Sinistra. Dépêchez-vous, sinon je brûle votre parchemin et il ne sera pas noté !

- Oui, oui !

« Avec un peu de chance, je peux encore rajouter une notion ! » s'était dit Cat, en rédigeant à toutes vitesses la suite de ses réponses. Mais l'enseignante s'était rapprochée de sa table, et avait découvert la supercherie.

- Ah non, alors ça, c'est INTERDIT ! avait-elle vociféré, et la brunette, tétanisée, avait recouvert sa tête avec ses mains, comme pour se protéger d'un coup.

Elle avait bien cru voir son travail de deux heures et deux minutes flamber devant ses yeux. Heureusement, le professeur Sinistra s'était contentée de lui arracher sa copie de sa table, et d'y adjoindre toutes les autres, en les ramassant à l'aide d'un Accio. Tremblante, Cat se rendit compte qu'elle avait frisé le zéro pointé. Une chance faramineuse, qu'elle avait.

L'après-midi, elle n'en demeura pourtant pas moins en colère, en repensant que la théorie de Botanique était la seule épreuve qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de finir. « Ils devraient nous laisser plus de temps ! » s'excéda-t-elle, sur le chemin des serres, longeant le mur extérieur du château pour profiter de la fraîcheur de son ombre. « Deux heures, ce n'est pas assez ! ». Elle eut cependant l'occasion d'atténuer son énervement grâce à l'épreuve pratique. Outre le fait qu'elle sua à grosses gouttes dans la serre, tant la chaleur qui y régnait était torride (et pourtant, Mr Lupin n'était même pas là !), elle se débrouilla très bien avec les Géraniums dentus (elle songea vaguement à en kidnapper un pour le donner à Cerise, en remplacement de celui qu'elle avait perdu il y avait maintenant assez longtemps), la culture des branchiflores et des sisymbres.


	29. La démission

_Notes de l'auteur : _

Voici enfin le dernier chapitre de Chocolup. Il y a quelque temps, certain(e)s d'entre vous ont trouvé sur internet le site officiel de Chocolated Lupin, que j'avais créé en 2007, et sur lequel on peut lire l'intégrale de ma fanfic (avec quelques fautes d'orthographe en plus, par rapport à ce que vous avez pu lire ici). Ces personnes ont laissé des reviews anonymes (c'est courageux de leur part...) pour me dire à quel point elles ont été déçues par la fin de Chocolup, et pour me supplier de changer la fin.

_Elles seront de nouveau cruellement déçues._

Malgré la tonalité comique de Chocolated Lupin, je tiens à préciser que ma fanfic est un travail _sérieux_, qui m'a pris un an et demi d'écriture. Je ne suis clairement pas du genre à changer la fin (qui était prévue, dans ma tête, dès le début de l'écriture du premier chapitre) à la demande express de mes lecteurs. Si ces derniers souhaitent une autre fin, plus passionnelle, entre Remus et un autre personnage comme Cathie, je leur conseille d'écrire leur propre fanfic, ou bien d'aller en lire d'autres.

Mon but premier était d'écrire une histoire _réaliste._ Si vous avez toujours souhaité que Cathie finisse dans le lit de Remus, alors j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous serez, vous aussi, cruellement déçu(e)s. J'imagine d'ailleurs que certain(e)s lecteurs/lectrices se sont arrêté(e)s de lire Chocolup au cinquième chapitre, voyant que Cathie et Remus ne s'étaient toujours pas embrassés langoureusement, et n'étaient toujours pas passés à l'acte. Il y a des fanfics où ce type de scènes est décrit (avec plus ou moins de talent). Ma fanfic n'est pas de ce genre.

A toutes celles et tous ceux qui n'ont pas été rebuté(e)s par ce commentaire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et vous remercie infiniment d'avoir lu mon histoire jusqu'au bout !

* * *

**Chapitre 29  
**_La démission _

Le jeudi 6 juin arriva, amenant avec lui la bonne humeur des élèves. Ceux-ci se sentaient déjà en vacances et préféraient planifier les activités auxquelles ils allaient s'adonner durant les deux mois à venir, plutôt que de réviser pour la fin de leurs examens. Certains cinquième année avaient déjà jeté l'éponge, comme si « Il ne nous reste plus que deux épreuves à passer » rimait avec « Les B.U.S.E. sont terminées » (effectivement, ça rimait), considérant que deux B.U.S.E. de plus ou deux B.U.S.E. de moins n'allaient pas changer l'ordre du monde. L'atmosphère dans la Grande Salle, au petit déjeuner, était donc beaucoup plus détendue que lors des jours précédents, presque festive.

- Eh, les filles ! s'écria Axelle, brandissant une fourchette sur laquelle elle avait embroché une série impressionnante d'œufs sur le plat et de tranches de lard. Il paraît que Dumbledore fa sacrifier un hippogriffe, ce soir, au milieu du parc, et le faire rôtir pour célébrer la fin des examens ! Ca fous intéresse d'aller participer au festin ?

- Axelle, tu es au courant que, pour nous, les examens ne se terminent pas ce soir, mais demain, à midi ? l'informa Anna. Ce soir, à onze heures, on a l'épreuve pratique d'Astronomie, alors je doute qu'on puisse assister au banquet...

- Ah bon..., répondit l'Allemande, un peu déçue. Bah, sûrement qu'on pourra foir le spectacle, du haut de la tour : il paraît qu'ils font installer un grand bûcher ! Enfin, c'est ce que ch'ai entendu dire...

- Bon, alors, où en étais-je restée ? réfléchit Cerise, vers qui se retournait Anna, pour l'écouter poursuivre la litanie de tout ce qu'elle allait visiter en Espagne, lors de son voyage de cet été avec ses parents. Ah oui ! Donc, après Cordoue, nous irons à Séville, où il y a soi-disant une immense cathédrale de style gothique, dans laquelle est enfermé le tombeau d'un Moldu célèbre : Christopher Colombe...

Et Cat, qu'allait-elle faire de ses vacances ? Instinctivement, elle tourna la tête vers la table des profs - comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois, cette année ! Remus était là. Il buvait un verre de jus d'orange. C'était rare de le voir prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Mais notre amie n'allait pas se plaindre : c'était un réel plaisir ! Il avait néanmoins les traits tirés, le dos voûté au-dessus de son assiette. Cat ne savait que trop bien pourquoi : aujourd'hui, c'était la pleine lune. « Courage, Remus ! ».

Alors ? Que faisait-elle de ses vacances, durant lesquelles elle allait être séparée de l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Ses projets ne concernaient que lui. Elle voulait découvrir son adresse, savoir où il habitait. Passait-il son été au château ? Non... Il avait bien une résidence quelque part, quand même ! Où ça ? Dans quelle ville ? Vivait-il en Ecosse ? En Angleterre ? Ailleurs ? Cat voulait se lancer dans des recherches : elle parviendrait sans doute à se procurer l'annuaire magique des sorciers, et à y trouver le nom de Remus Lupin - par la même occasion, ses coordonnées, et le numéro de sa cheminée.

Elle espérait beaucoup le croiser à Londres ; elle irait souvent là-bas, et c'était la capitale : là où affluaient tous les sorciers ! Aucun doute que Remus Lupin irait, lui aussi ! Ses chances étaient infimes, pourtant : la ville était grande, le temps était vaste, tomber sur son chéri ne relèverait certainement que du coup de bol. Il aurait fallu un grand rassemblement de sorciers, en une date et en un lieu précis...

Mais oui ! Bien sûr ! Le concert de Avada Kedavra, le 23 juillet, à Dublin ! Cat était de la partie ! Elle y allait ! Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, ses parents avaient été d'accord pour la laisser assister au concert le plus grandiose que l'Irlande allait connaître ! La petite groupie allait voir pour la première fois de sa vie ses trois musiciens préférés, pour de vrai, le chanteur (oooooh !), en chair et en os ! Elle allait hurler d'hystérie en le voyant ! Jouir de leur musique puissante et surnaturelle, pendant une nuit entière ! Réaliser son rêve le plus cher ! Mais Mr Lupin avait dit qu'il ne connaissait pas ce groupe... Il ne serait sûrement pas au concert.

Dans ce cas, il y avait toujours la Coupe de monde de Quidditch, en août, pour se rattraper ! Un événement international, là aussi ! Cat, Axelle et surtout Anna projetaient d'y aller ensemble. Avec un peu (beaucoup ?) de chance, la brunette allait y apercevoir son prof adoré ! Et puis, il restait toujours l'achat des fournitures scolaires, au Chemin de Traverse. Encore une fois, une concentration de sorciers, qui accroissait la probabilité que notre amie rencontre Mr Lupin durant les vacances ! Car celui-ci n'irait-il pas, lui aussi, chercher son matériel d'enseignant pour la rentrée ? De nouveaux carnets de notes, de nouvelles plumes, de nouveaux rouleaux de parchemin, de nouveaux livres... De toute manière, même si Cat passait deux longs mois sans avoir de ses nouvelles, elle pouvait être sûre de le revoir à la rentrée de septembre prochain, il ne fallait pas s'en faire. Peut-être même qu'elle le retrouverait dès le premier jour, dans le Poudlard Express !

* * *

L'épreuve théorique d'Astronomie fut un cadeau. Une bonne partie des questions était consacrée à la lune. Notre spécialiste en la matière n'eut donc aucun mal à en décrire en détails les différentes phases, et insista tout particulièrement sur le pouvoir phénoménal que cet astre possédait lorsqu'il était pleinement éclairé par le soleil. Le reste consista surtout à mentionner les caractéristiques des planètes du système solaire et de leurs satellites (quelle chaleur faisait-il là-bas ? Y avait-il des cratères de météorites ?), et la brunette trouva cela plutôt facile.

L'épreuve d'Astronomie ne reprenait qu'à onze heures du soir, sous forme pratique. Aussi les cinquième année disposaient-ils de leur après-midi entier de libre pour se consacrer à leurs révisions... Du moins, pour les plus courageux ! Les vacanciers précoces préféraient discuter de la sortie à Pré-au-lard qui était exceptionnellement organisée le lendemain, et envisageaient de sécher l'examen d'Histoire de la magie du matin, pour pouvoir aller à Honeydukes plus tôt. Cerise et Anna - qui naturellement n'avaient pas du tout besoin d'un après-midi de repos pour réviser, et qui auraient mieux aimé plancher directement sur l'Histoire de la magie pour que les B.U.S.E. soient plus vite terminées - avaient décidé d'aller tremper un orteil dans l'eau du grand lac pour en goûter la température. Cat et Axelle, quant à elles, faisaient partie des groupes d'étudiants éparpillés dans la cour, qui se prélassaient au soleil et bavardaient en petits comités. L'Allemande attendait avec impatience l'installation du bûcher destiné à faire griller l'hippogriffe, mais il était déjà quinze heures, et rien ne s'était encore passé... La brunette, calée en Astronomie depuis quatre heures du matin, revoyait à la place son Histoire de la magie, et demandait à sa camarade blonde de lui soumettre une date historique, pour qu'elle y attribue l'événement correspondant.

- 1515...

- Quoi ? Mais il ne s'est rien passé, cette année ! Donne-m'en une vraie !

- Très bien. 1804 ?

- Axelle, arrête de me sortir des dates au hasard !

Enfin, à vingt-deux heures cinquante, alors que la majorité des Serdaigle festoyaient dans la salle commune, entrechoquant leurs verres de jus de citrouille pour célébrer la fin des examens, ou bien, trop crevés par ceux-ci, montaient aux dortoirs pour pioncer, les cinquième et les septième années, eux, quittaient les lieux en regrettant de ne pouvoir ni faire la fête, ni faire un somme. Ils étaient attendus tout en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, par les examinateurs de l'Académie (« Par les étoiles » disait Anna, et c'était vrai que cela faisait plus poétique). Durant leur traversée des couloirs déserts, et à mesure que le bruit des festivités de leurs compagnons s'estompait derrière eux, certains se mettaient à s'exciter.

- C'est la première fois que je me balade entre les murs du château après l'heure du couvre-feu ! s'anima Cerise, en regardant tous les tableaux éclairés de chandelles, comme s'ils avaient revêtu un aspect différent de celui qu'ils arboraient d'habitude dans la journée.

D'autres marchaient, aussi tranquilles que s'ils se rendaient dans un pub avec terrasse à ciel ouvert. D'autres encore se lançaient dans un concours de bâillements, et n'avaient qu'une idée en tête : en finir au plus vite avec cette épreuve pratique et rejoindre leur cher lit. C'était le cas de Cat.

- Dodo..., gémit-elle, avec une main devant la bouche et des yeux aux quatre cinquièmes fermés.

A vingt-trois heures, les candidats arrivèrent au sommet de la tour, et furent accueillis par les professeurs Marchebank et Tofty, ainsi que par une bonne centaine de télescopes, installés sur leur trépied. Au-dessus d'eux, le royaume des nuages. Terrifiants de par leur noirceur et leur opacité. La pleine lune ne se distinguait même pas. L'absence de vent laissait présager que ces nuées obscures resteraient longtemps à masquer les cieux. Comment faire, pour observer les étoiles ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Marchebank, tandis que les élèves prenaient place derrière leur télescope, mais jetaient des coups d'œil inquiets aux nuages qui les surplombaient (Cat priait secrètement pour que l'épreuve soit annulée et qu'elle puisse retourner au dortoir). Une éclaircie va apparaître dans quelques secondes. En attendant, réglez bien vos télescopes, et vérifiez que vous avez tous une carte vierge.

La brunette plaça son œil derrière l'oculaire et bougea à tâtons l'objectif, pour une mise au point hasardeuse. Elle fit pivoter son télescope dans toutes les directions, dans des grincements sinistres, comme si elle tentait de suivre les déplacements d'une mouche. Ce qui devait arriver arriva : elle finit par cogner son appareil contre la tête de son voisin de droite, et celui-ci cria un grand :

- AÏE !

- Oups ! Désolée !

Enfin, elle repéra un halo blanc, dans le ciel, filtrant évasivement à travers les nuages. La pleine lune ? Son cœur fit un bond. La vieille pomme fripée avait eu raison : les nappes ténébreuses commençaient à se mouvoir, autour de ce disque à la lumière floue. Cela ressemblait aux rideaux noirs d'une scène de théâtre, qui s'écartaient progressivement, pour révéler le protagoniste de la pièce. La pleine lune fut soudain dévoilée. Cat ne sut pourquoi, mais cette apparition lui glaça le sang. Aussitôt, le professeur Tofty s'écria :

- L'épreuve est commencée ! Vous avez jusqu'à une heure du matin pour remplir votre carte. Bonne chance !

Et les candidats se lancèrent dans leurs observations du ciel. Celui-ci, obstrué quelques instants plus tôt, se dégageait rapidement, découvrant la beauté de ses étoiles. Cat inscrivit d'abord la lune sur sa carte, puis trouva une planète qui ressemblait à Mars... Mais au moment même, un hurlement de loup emplit les airs, et fut immédiatement suivi d'un cri humain, beaucoup plus proche.

- Mademoiselle, voyons ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous êtes en examen ! se scandalisa Tofty, en retenant Axelle par le bras, alors que la jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux, s'était précipitée vers la porte de sortie, pour s'enfuir au plus vite.

L'examinateur essayait de la tirer en arrière, mais l'Allemande restait agrippée à l'anneau de fer, en pleurnichant :

- Non ! Non ! Pas le loup-garou ! Pas le loup-garou !

Cat aussi était paniquée. Son cœur frappait sa poitrine au rythme des deux syllabes du prénom qui affolait ses pensées : _Re-mus ! Re-mus ! _Où était-il ? Avait-il mal ? Elle se penchait par-dessus le rempart crénelé devant lequel elle était assise, et scrutait le parc, légèrement éclairé par les rayons de la lune. Du haut de ce mirador, la vue était imprenable. Elle apercevait l'étendue sombre de la Forêt Interdite ; la Cabane hurlante était cependant introuvable. Elle chercha le grand lac, pour se repérer, mais Marchebank la rappela à l'ordre, et elle dut diriger à nouveau son attention sur son télescope, et poursuivre son étude de Mars. « Ca va aller, il ne faut pas s'en faire » se dit-elle, pour se rassurer. « Mr Lupin va s'en sortir, il a sûrement pris sa potion Tue-loup... Mais sera-t-il en état de rentrer jusqu'au château ? A cinq heures, si je suis toujours éveillée, j'irai le chercher ».

Axelle avait regagné sa place, aidée par le sortilège de Sourdinam que lui avait lancé Tofty, pour ne plus qu'elle entende les bruits de la nuit. Ainsi fut-elle la seule à ne pas percevoir les nouveaux hurlements de loup qui retentirent au loin, accompagnés cette fois de violents aboiements de chien. Cat s'alarma. Là, ce n'était pas normal. Quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi y avait-il un chien qui criait ? Les jappements ne désemplissaient pas. C'était une bagarre, il ne pouvait plus faire de doute. Le professeur Lupin avait de sérieux problèmes. Mais pourquoi se faisait-il attaquer par un chien ? Etait-ce un chasseur de loups-garous qui s'en prenait à lui ?

La jeune fille n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur Mars, son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle voulait descendre de la tour d'Astronomie sur-le-champ, pour partir sauver son amour. Mais c'était de la folie. Remus avait quitté sa cabane... Pourquoi ? Etait-il devenu incontrôlable ? Avait-il agressé le chien en premier ? C'était impossible ! La potion Tue-loup le rendait inoffensif ! A moins que... A moins qu'il ait oublié de prendre sa potion, ce soir...

La brunette regarda autour d'elle, bouleversée. C'était horrible : un combat canin, d'une rage féroce, avait lieu à quelques mètres de là, mettant aux prises l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui risquait d'y laisser la vie, et personne ne levait le nez de son télescope, indifférent à ce tapage diurne, l'interprétant comme une simple querelle d'animaux.

Axelle, sourde comme un pot, mouvait tranquillement son télescope et griffonnait sa carte en chantonnant. L'examinatrice eut beau lui dire que sa chanson mettait certes de la gaieté à l'examen, elle perturbait néanmoins les élèves, l'Allemande ne comprit rien du tout et se contenta de sourire à la grand-mère.

Deux hurlements distincts résonnèrent dans le parc, et le tumulte cessa alors. Le silence se réinstalla, aussi inattendu qu'avait été son interruption. Seuls le grattement des plumes sur le papier et le couinement des instruments d'optique continuaient d'agrémenter la tranquillité retrouvée. Cat était perdue. Elle ne savait plus que penser. Que s'était-il passé ? Ce duel entre chien et loup-garou s'était-il soldé par la mort d'un des deux ? Ciel ! Remus ! Non, ses deux dernières plaintes n'avaient pas été des plaintes d'agonie... Alors avait-il tué le chien ? C'était affreux, mais il valait mieux qu'il en soit ainsi - que ferait Cat, sans Mr Lupin ? Elle savait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, qu'il répugnait à verser la moindre goutte de sang.

La jeune fille, un peu apaisée, fit le point sur Saturne. L'atmosphère était baignée par la fraîcheur nocturne et par le chant des grillons. Cat entendit Cerise appeler un examinateur pour lui chuchoter :

- Il y a une luciole, collée sur mon objectif, je n'arrive pas à l'enlever...

Des ronflements s'élevèrent également : des élèves étaient avachis sur leur télescope et dormaient à poings fermés. D'autres, véritables petits astronomes, gardaient la tête dans les étoiles - l'un d'eux avait dressé son télescope perpendiculairement au sol, et Cat se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait observer, car tous les autres ne dépassaient pas l'angle des soixante degrés.

Vers vingt-trois heures trente, une nouvelle animation vint alors distraire les candidats : les portes géantes du château s'ouvrirent, projetant sur la cour une immense lumière jaune, qui ne pouvait passer inaperçue. Curieux, quelques élèves se levèrent pour voir qui sortait du château à une heure aussi tardive. Un homme, que personne ne reconnut, courut sur l'herbe illuminée, habillé de noir et couvert d'un capuchon. Les portes se refermèrent, et l'individu disparut dans l'obscurité, seulement repérable par l'objet qui brillait à sa ceinture.

- Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, un peu de concentration, s'il vous plaît. Il vous reste encore une heure et demi, prévint Tofty.

Cat reposa les yeux sur sa carte, mais eut une certaine difficulté à indiquer la position de Saturne. Elle s'apprêtait à regarder pour la dixième fois la planète à anneaux à travers son télescope, lorsque soudain, une énorme créature ailée jaillit de sa droite et passa comme une flèche au-dessus de sa tête, dans un souffle si puissant qu'il lui fit décoller les cheveux.

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! UN HIPPOGRIFFE ! hurla Axelle, dont la surdité ne l'avait en rien empêchée de voir la bête.

Les professeurs Marchebank et Tofty se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers la blonde, qui poussait là son deuxième cri en à peine trente minutes d'examen. Evidemment, eux n'avaient rien vu du tout, car tournés dans la mauvaise direction, au mauvais moment. La plupart des élèves non plus, n'avaient rien remarqué du drame, puisqu'ils avaient gardé la tête baissée sur leur carte ou les yeux rivés sur leur constellation. Cat et Axelle semblaient être les deux seules témoins.

- Mademoiselle, bon sang ! Voulez-vous être exclue de l'épreuve ? rugit Marchebank, à l'adresse de la blonde.

- Mais madame ! Che fous chure que ch'ai fu passer un hippogriffe !

L'Allemande n'avait pas une once de crédibilité, mais Cat se dit que si elle prenait sa défense, elle n'allait pas en déborder non plus. Finalement, les examinateurs se résolurent à mettre les élucubrations d'Axelle sur le compte de son manque de sommeil, et l'examen reprit son cours.

* * *

Il était sept heures du matin. Cat patientait seule, sur l'une des marches de l'escalier de marbre, dans le hall, face aux portes géantes. Les lieux étaient déserts, silencieux. Elle avait posé sur ses genoux son livre d'Histoire de la magie, et révisait pour sa toute dernière épreuve de B.U.S.E. qui avait lieu dans trois heures.

Après l'incident de l'hippogriffe, la pratique d'Astronomie s'était poursuivie sans interruption. La Serdaigle n'avait cependant pas cessé de s'inquiéter pour le professeur Lupin, réalisant qu'une bagarre équivalait à des coups et blessures... Son chéri allait certainement rentrer au château dans un fort mauvais état.

C'était pourquoi elle se trouvait là, avec des boîtes de pansements, de bandages et de sparadraps, du coton et une petite bouteille d'alcool à 90° disposés à côté d'elle. Elle l'attendait, depuis cinq heures du matin - ne sachant où le trouver dans la nature, elle s'était postée ici, devant les portes par lesquelles elle était sûre de le voir entrer - et dès qu'il arriverait, elle se jetterait sur lui pour le soigner, comme il l'avait aimablement fait pour elle, à la pleine lune du mois dernier.

Pendant ce temps, elle récitait ses dates : « 1749 : violation du code du secret... 1793 : les licornes sont classées parmi les créatures magiques protégées... ».

Un claquement se fit entendre, face à elle. Elle releva instantanément la tête : Remus venait d'entrer et de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il ne semblait pas encore l'avoir vue : il baissait la tête et s'appuyait de sa main gauche contre la planche de bois. Quand il eut repris son souffle et amorça un pas vers l'avant, il la remarqua enfin et s'arrêta.

- Ah, Cathie..., fit-il, en se massant le front, d'un air embarrassé.

- Monsieur ! s'exclama la jeune fille, qui se leva de sa marche.

L'homme porta son index gauche sur ses lèvres pour lui signifier de parler moins fort, quelqu'un pouvait les surprendre. L'adolescente le rejoignit en silence, et murmura :

- Monsieur, je vous ai entendu, cette nuit... J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Que s'est-il passé ? Vous vous êtes battu ? Mon Dieu ! Vous êtes blessé !

Bien sûr, elle s'était attendue à le guérir ; mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à découvrir avec un tel choc ses blessures, aux endroits qu'elle aurait le plus aimé embrasser : trois encoches tailladaient sa joue gauche, et trois griffures rayaient son cou, juste au-dessous. Ces écorchures répandaient leur sang qui salissait la peau de Remus Lupin.

- Ce n'est rien, dit celui-ci, en soulevant sa main droite, et en retroussant la manche de sa veste grise et celle de sa chemise, pour révéler un poignet lui aussi endolori - des marques rouges, comme laissées par des menottes, le mutilaient. Je me suis juste foulé le poignet, rien de grave !

Il disait cela en fermant les yeux et en souriant, comme pour rassurer Cat. De toute évidence, il ne s'était pas aperçu des plaies qui ensanglantaient son visage.

- J'ai amené ma trousse de premier secours ! déclara la brunette, en courant chercher ses pansements et ses sparadraps. Je vais vous soigner !

- Oh, ce n'est pas la peine, Cathie. Je comptais aller à l'infirmerie, affirma l'enseignant, en commençant à s'y diriger.

Cat revint vers lui et se rendit compte que sa veste avait été déchirée puis recousue à la hâte.

- C'est vrai que je ne suis pas aussi douée que Madame Pomfresh, mais j'aurais au moins aimé faire un bandage à votre poignet...

Mr Lupin stoppa à nouveau sa marche, presque forcé.

- Bon, soupira-t-il. Si vous y tenez...

Notre amie rayonna. Elle se pressa vers son chéri, posa tout son petit matériel à ses pieds, ne garda que sa lanière de gaze - de largeur dix centimètres - et se mit à la dérouler.

- Ca vous fera toujours quelques secondes de moins à souffrir, le temps de vous rendre à l'infirmerie ! expliqua-t-elle, tandis que le châtain lui présentait son poignet.

- L'infirmerie n'est pas très loin...

- Je sais, répondit Cat, en le regardant dans les yeux avec un sourire.

Sa blessure était plus qu'une entorse. Une foulure ne justifiait pas les traces rouges qui enserraient son poignet. La brunette n'osait lui demander ce qui avait provoqué de telles marques : cela pouvait paraître indiscret, impoli. De plus, il n'était pas certain que Remus s'en souvienne lui-même (s'il avait été inconscient durant toute la nuit). Il n'empêchait que ces contusions meurtrissaient le cœur de Cat. Elle aurait préféré les subir, plutôt que de les voir sur le corps de l'être qu'elle aimait. Elle appliqua le début de la bande sur le poignet de l'adulte, en profita pour effleurer sa peau avec son petit doigt, et avant d'opérer un tour, lui demanda, soucieuse :

- Je ne vous fais pas trop mal ?

- Non, assura l'homme, en plissant les yeux de contentement.

Cat enroula alors l'étoffe blanche autour de son poignet, une première fois, une deuxième fois, toujours le plus délicatement possible, sans trop appuyer sur sa chair, mais en serrant tout de même, pour que le bandage élastique s'accroche bien ; faisant varier les directions, un tour droit, un tour oblique, un tour droit, pour ne pas que la bande s'épaississe excessivement sur son articulation mais pour qu'elle maintienne également la fin de son avant-bras et le début de sa main. Ces soins offrirent à Cat l'opportunité de le toucher à nouveau, de remarquer qu'il avait deux grains de beauté, comme elle, sur l'avant-bras.

La Serdaigle utilisa sa bande tout entière. Au final, les deux sorciers observèrent le résultat : le tissu montait jusqu'aux premières phalanges du professeur et était assemblé de manière un peu comique : c'était une série d'entrecroisements, d'enchevêtrements, qui laissait presque penser que le bandage avait été fait n'importe comment. Pourtant, Cat y avait mis toute son application !

- Du moment que ça tient ! s'accommoda le châtain.

- Ca va mieux ? Vous ressentez une différence ?

- Oui, ça me réchauffe. Et j'ai moins mal.

C'était le principal. Maintenant, restaient ces égratignures, à désinfecter... La brunette s'accroupit et ouvrit son flacon d'alcool, qu'elle renversa sur un bout de coton pour l'imbiber. Puis elle se redressa et dévisagea Mr Lupin, les sourcils froncés.

- Vous êtes griffé à la figure..., expliqua-t-elle, en levant son coton. Je...

Mais elle hésita. Pouvait-elle lui appliquer ce morceau de coton contre la joue et contre son cou ? Cela serait aller trop loin : elle ne lui avait encore jamais touché le visage, elle doutait qu'elle en ait le droit. Il était trop tôt pour franchir cette étape. De surcroît, elle allait le faire souffrir, c'était indéniable : ces plaies sanguinolentes, administrées par Dieu seul savait qui, devaient être infestées de microbes.

- Je ne veux pas vous faire mal, renonça-t-elle finalement. Il vaut mieux que vous alliez voir Madame Pomfresh, elle vous arrangera ça sûrement mieux que moi !

L'enseignant sourit. Son regard s'attarda par hasard sur le bouquin d'Histoire de la magie que l'étudiante avait laissé sur une des marches de l'escalier.

- Vous révisez encore, à cette heure-là ? s'étonna-t-il. Les examens ne sont donc pas terminés ?

- Non, pour nous, ils se terminent tout à l'heure, à midi, après l'épreuve d'Histoire de la magie !

- Ah ! Eh bien, bonne chance ! souhaita-t-il de bon cœur, en prenant la direction de l'infirmerie.

Cat s'abstint de le remercier (il paraissait que ça portait malheur !), mais le regarda s'éloigner, se trémoussant intérieurement de plaisir : elle lui avait bandé la main !

* * *

Certes, Cat aurait pu continuer à attendre, dans l'escalier de marbre, qu'il soit huit heures et que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent : cela ne lui aurait pas fait très loin pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Mais elle choisit de remonter jusqu'à la tour des Serdaigle, sur la pointe des pieds, pour se remettre au lit et y revoir son Histoire de la magie plus confortablement installée que si elle restait durement assise sur une marche de pierre. Maintenant qu'elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait : voir Mr Lupin ! Plus rien ne la retenait ici. Evidemment, le risque, lorsqu'elle relisait ses cours sous sa couette, c'était qu'elle s'endorme. Mais elle tint bon, et assista même au réveil de ses trois copines, qui s'habillèrent pour descendre manger. Axelle lui balança une bouteille de Bièraubeurre, qu'elle attrapa de justesse en plein vol, lui évitant de fracasser l'une des vitres du dortoir, au-dessus de sa tête.

- Pour tout à l'heure ! précisa l'Allemande. A midi, on fa toutes à Pré-au-lard, fêter la fin des B.U.S.E. aux Trois Balais !

- Je croyais qu'ils avaient de la Bièraubeurre, aux Trois Balais...

- Oui. Celle-là, c'est pour la boire en chemin ! Tu fiens afec nous ?

- Euh... Je ne sais pas, hésita Cat, en se grattant la tête. Tout dépend de si l'épreuve d'Histoire de la magie s'est bien passée ou pas... Si je l'ai ratée, je ne pense pas que je serai capable d'aller me divertir...

- Ok, donc tu fiens afec nous ! en déduisit Axelle.

* * *

La brunette n'émergea de son lit qu'à dix heures moins le quart, et eut tout juste le temps de rejoindre la Grande Salle, aménagée en salle d'examen pour l'ultime épreuve des cinquième année. Il y régnait un brouhaha inhabituel. Pas un élève ne parlait pas avec son voisin. Cat interpréta cette cacophonie comme le fait que, pour tout le monde, c'étaient déjà les vacances, et que le soleil qui resplendissait dans la pièce, faisant scintiller les poussières qui frétillaient dans les airs, faisant briller les têtes brunes, châtaines, rousses, blondes, avait un effet excitant.

Mais en passant entre les rangs pour gagner sa place, la jeune fille perçut des : « C'est affreux », « Jamais je n'aurais cru ça ! », « Comment va-t-il faire ? », et devint perplexe. Que s'était-il passé, encore ? Les candidats se rendaient-ils soudain compte que la fin, toute proche, des examens signifiait aussi la fin des révisions ? Et que cette disparition brutale de travail à faire pour le lendemain constituait quelque chose d'effroyable, pour eux qui avaient pris goût à bosser jour et nuit depuis plus d'une semaine ? Non, Cat savait que cette épreuve d'Histoire de la magie revêtait pour eux autant d'importance que les cours du professeur Binns (c'est-à-dire aucune) et qu'il leur tardait d'en être débarrassés, pour être enfin libérés. Non, il y avait autre chose...

Tous discutaient avec une certaine gravité. En allant poser ses affaires près du bureau de McGonagall (qui surveillait pour la deuxième fois une épreuve de B.U.S.E.), notre amie remarqua qu'Axelle avait perdu l'entrain qui l'avait animée quelques minutes plus tôt dans le dortoir : elle paraissait bouleversée, les yeux hagards, aux contours rougis (elle avait pleuré ?), fixés sur un point invisible devant elle.

A peine Cat fut-elle de retour à sa table, que la directrice des Gryffondor imposa le silence et distribua les sujets. La brunette se dépêcha de remplir l'en-tête de sa copie, avec un grand soulagement en pensant que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle se tuait à cette tâche - car qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait eu marre, de remplir les en-têtes ! Puis elle se jeta sur son questionnaire. L'Histoire de la magie, en soi, n'était pas inintéressante : c'était seulement le professeur Binns qui avait le pouvoir inégalable de rendre ses cours aussi ennuyeux que des Véracrasses. Il ne faisait aucun doute que si Mr Lupin avait été prof d'Histoire de la magie, Cat aurait adoré cette matière, autant (voire même plus) que la Défense contre les forces du mal ! Elle aimait connaître tous les événements importants qui s'étaient déroulés avant elle. Aussi sanglants pouvaient être certains épisodes du passé, aussi grandioses certaines épopées, ce n'était pas de la fiction : c'était la réalité ! Et c'était justement cela qui la fascinait.

- L'article 2 du règlement de l'Académie des examinateurs magiques stipule qu'en cas d'abandon, les candidats sont autorisés à quitter la salle d'examen au bout d'une heure, annonça le professeur McGonagall.

Une vague d'enthousiasme submergea la Grande Salle (« Aaaaaaaaah ! »), et tandis que Cat pouffait de rire en s'imaginant très bien des élèves abandonner l'épreuve rien qu'à la lecture de la première question (_Que pensez-vous de la réduction à l'esclavage des elfes de maison apparue dès l'Antiquité ?_), des Gryffondor chiffonnaient leur questionnaire et attendaient avec impatience le moment pour eux de goûter à la liberté.

A onze heures, la partie inférieure du gros sablier de McGonagall fut remplie de moitié : une dizaine d'élèves se levèrent alors de leur chaise, et parmi eux, Cat reconnut Fred Weasley, qui se dirigea vers sa directrice de maison pour lui remettre son rouleau de parchemin vierge.

- Lamentable, commenta l'enseignante.

Fred disparut dans le hall, avec un sourire qui découvrait toutes ses dents : il était en vacances !

Vingt minutes plus tard, Cat en était toujours à la question 25 (et il y en avait 50) : _En quelle année_ _et dans quelles circonstances le port de la baguette magique fut-il autorisé pour les vampires ? _« Ah ! Je le sais ! » se réjouit-elle, et sa plume se remit à courir sur son papier, pour une nouvelle réponse interminable.

- DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !

La brunette sursauta. Tout le monde se retourna vers elle. Elle fixa son réveille-matin avec de gros yeux horrifiés, se dit : « Nooonnn ! », puis le saisit et chercha comment arrêter l'alarme. Pendant ce temps, il continuait de sonner, attirant sur sa propriétaire les foudres de McGonagall. Cat, dont la panique l'empêchait de faire taire l'appareil, rougissait jusqu'à la racine des cheveux - elle ne possédait ce réveil que depuis à peine plus d'une semaine, et elle ne savait pas comment il fonctionnait. Pour une dernière épreuve de B.U.S.E., c'était réussi. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à exploser le réveil par terre, si elle voulait restaurer le silence... Par chance, elle trouva un bouton, appuya dessus au hasard, et l'alarme cessa. « Ouf ! » expira la brunette, alors que les étudiants se détournaient enfin d'elle, et que McGonagall secouait la tête d'un air consterné.

La fin de l'épreuve d'Histoire de la magie fut comme un lâcher de taureaux : les candidats désertèrent la Grande Salle aussi vite que si un incendie s'y était déclaré. En deux minutes, à peine, Cat se retrouva toute seule dans la salle d'examen. Elle prit son temps pour ranger ses affaires, admira une dernière fois toutes ces rangées de tables, soigneusement alignées, qui avaient accueilli les B.U.S.E. durant près de deux semaines, puis quitta les lieux, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir enfin fini les B.U.S.E. ! Elle y avait survécu ! Et c'étaient les vacances ! Les grandes vacances ! Bon, d'accord, il restait encore une petite semaine à passer à Poudlard, mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler cela des cours !

Quelques élèves discutaient joyeusement dans la fraîcheur du hall, en s'échangeant leurs impressions : « Pas mal, le coup du réveil ! », « T'as mis quoi, à la question 1 ? », « Moi, j'ai marqué que c'était très bien ! ».

Cat sortit dans la cour, pour retrouver Axelle, Cerise et Anna. Le parc baignait dans une chaleur étouffante. L'horizon était trouble, tant l'air était chaud. Des cinquième année se précipitaient vers le pont de Pré-au-lard en criant des « Hourra ! Hourra ! ». Cat vit même un septième année courir tout nu et faire la roue sur la pelouse.

- Ne regarde pas ! s'exclama une voix faussement choquée derrière elle, qui lui masqua les yeux avec ses mains.

La brunette se retourna et Vince lui dégagea la vue.

- Un hurluberlu de la classe des Poufsouffle, expliqua-t-il, en indiquant le libertin d'un signe de tête.

- Ah ! Pendant un instant j'ai cru que c'était toi ! rigola Cat. Tu n'aurais pas vu Axelle, Cerise et Anna ?

- Nullement !

- A tous les coups, elles ne m'ont pas attendue pour aller à Pré-au-lard... Tu viens avec moi ?

- Je ne peux pas ! Je n'ai eu aucune épreuve ce matin, mais j'ai Etude des Moldus cet après-midi, à deux heures. Tu ne veux pas plutôt venir manger avec moi au réfectoire ? J'aurais quelque chose à te dire...

La jeune fille tressaillit. Généralement, quand quelqu'un lui annonçait qu'il avait « quelque chose à lui dire », cela ne présageait jamais rien de bon.

Perturbée, Cat prit congé de la fournaise de la cour, et refit son chemin en sens inverse, accompagnant Vince jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Il était midi et quart, et celle-ci avait déjà récupéré ses cinq grandes tables, croulant sous l'abondance des entrées. Pourtant, la cantine était quasi déserte : seule une dizaine de petits groupes épars étaient attablés, et il semblait que la plupart des élèves étaient partis déjeuner à Pré-au-lard. Cat et Vince eurent tout l'embarras du choix pour s'asseoir.

- On se met là-bas ? proposa le châtain, en pointant de son index l'extrémité de la table des Serdaigle, au plus près de la table des profs.

La brunette exulta : son ami voulait lui faire plaisir, c'était certain, car jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion de manger aussi près de Mr Lupin ! Hélas, elle découvrit bientôt que la place de ce dernier était vide ; que c'était d'ailleurs la seule place de la table des profs à être inoccupée... « Ca doit être à cause de la pleine lune d'hier soir » en conclut Cat, qui s'installa en tête-à-tête avec Vince. « Il doit être trop fatigué pour venir déjeuner dans la Grande Salle ». Souriant à l'idée réconfortante que Remus Lupin était sûrement en train de reprendre des forces, tendrement endormi sur le matelas de son lit, la jeune fille se servit en salade de maïs.

- Excuse-moi, je reviens, dit alors son camarade, en se levant de table. Continue de manger, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps !

Cat le regarda s'éloigner, avec perplexité. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de l'abandonner de la sorte... Encore moins d'aller aborder un groupe de Serpentard, à la table voisine, pour leur demander un renseignement... Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond... Quelque chose lui échappait... Quoi ? La Serdaigle picora dans son assiette, mais ne cessa de se retourner pour voir ce que fabriquait Vince : il parlait avec les Serpentard et ceux-ci riaient. Le garçon quitta leur tablée ; Cat crut qu'il allait la rejoindre, mais il se dirigea au contraire vers la table des Poufsouffle, et leur posa à eux aussi des questions. Cat aurait donné son dessert pour entendre une bribe de la conversation. Quelque chose se tramait, elle en était sûre. Et le fait de rester dans l'ignorance lui était insupportable : elle était prête à se lever et à aller retrouver Vince pour lui demander une bonne fois pour toutes ce qui se passait. Heureusement, la patience était son fort. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle passa vingt minutes à dévorer toute seule son entrée, tandis que son ami continuait à faire sa tournée des tables du réfectoire, sans revenir vers elle.

A midi quarante, enfin, le plat principal apparut, ramenant avec lui le châtain.

- Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt ! s'irrita Cat, qui s'apprêtait à découper une cuisse de poulet. Tu m'avais dit que tu n'en aurais pas pour longtemps ! Ca fait une demi-heure que je t'attends ! Si j'avais su que j'allais manger toute seule, je serais partie à Pré-au-lard !

- Ecoute, Cat..., commença Vince, sans s'asseoir.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se figea. Quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

- Je me suis informé, poursuivit-il, d'un ton navré, et tout le monde s'accorde à dire la même chose... Ce n'est plus une rumeur, maintenant, c'est la vérité... Le professeur Lupin... Le professeur Lupin est un loup-garou.

Notre amie resta pétrifiée. La tête levée vers Vince, elle le regardait sans y croire. _Il savait... _Non, pire que cela : _Ils savaient. _Qui ? Qui le leur avait dit ? Sans s'en rendre compte, elle entrouvrit la bouche. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer, et ses yeux s'humidifier. Non ! Non ! C'était impossible !

- Je comprends que ça te fasse un choc... Comme tu... Comme tu éprouvais pour lui des sentiments particuliers... Mais je tenais à te le dire... Car tu ne semblais pas être au courant...

L'adolescente mordit sa lèvre inférieure, pour l'empêcher de trembler.

- Je suis désolé de devoir t'apprendre ça..., avoua le garçon. Mais à l'heure qu'il est, le professeur Lupin doit être en train de faire ses bagages... Il a donné sa démission.

Une lame transperça alors le cœur de Cat, de part en part. A l'instant même où Vince se rassit, Cat se leva.

- NON ! s'écria-t-elle, en éclatant en sanglots.

Quelques élèves et professeurs se retournèrent vers elle. Vince, surpris, se remit debout.

- Où est-il ? Je veux le voir !

- Cat, je ne sais pas si tu pourras faire grand-chose..., raisonna le châtain. Il est peut-être déjà parti...

- Non ! répéta Cat, en secouant désespérément sa tête par la négative, tandis que ses larmes dégouttaient sur sa chemise. Non !

Elle enjamba le banc et courut dans la Grande Salle pour regagner le hall.

- Cat, attends ! cria Vince, en partant à ses trousses.

« Il doit être dans son bureau ! Il est forcément dans son bureau ! ». Elle atteignit l'escalier de marbre, prête à grimper jusqu'au troisième étage, mais son poursuivant déboucha à son tour dans le hall et s'exclama :

- Cat ! Il est là-bas ! Au portail !

Vive comme l'éclair, la brunette fit demi-tour, et dévala toutes les marches qu'elle avait montées, pour rejoindre Vince qui se tenait dans l'encadrement des portes géantes du château. Face à eux, à cinq cent mètres d'herbe sèche, les grilles de l'école étaient exceptionnellement ouvertes, et un fiacre noir, sans cheval, patientait à côté. Elle le reconnut tout de suite, même malgré la distance : ses cheveux châtains, son costume gris, sa carrure, si singulière, sa valise marron, sa canne, contre laquelle il s'appuyait...

- Mr Lupin ! s'écria Cat, en s'élançant dans la cour.

Mais l'homme n'était plus qu'à trois mètres de la voiture qui l'attendait, et notre amie en avait cinq cent à parcourir pour le rattraper.

Elle courut à grandes enjambées, à en perdre haleine, elle cria à nouveau : « Mr Lupin ! Mr Lupin ! », pour le retenir, mais l'enseignant ouvrit la portière du fiacre et y monta, après y avoir introduit sa valise. Cat accéléra l'allure : l'herbe craquait sous ses pas. Elle entendait Vince courir derrière elle. Les arbres, les élèves de la cour défilaient sur ses côtés. Et au-dessus, le ciel bleu, son immensité... Un moineau survolait Cat en planant, même lui allait plus vite qu'elle ! C'était une journée radieuse, le temps était splendide, pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive ? Elle n'avait rien vu venir ! « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a rien dit ? Je l'ai vu, ce matin ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a pas dit au revoir, s'il savait qu'il allait démissionner ? ».

Devant elle, le fiacre s'agrandissait. Les deux piliers surmontés des sangliers ailés aussi. Il faisait trop chaud. Ses poumons, sa gorge étaient en flammes. Ses cheveux bruns, ses vêtements se collaient sur sa peau ruisselante de sueur. « Qui a révélé aux autres qu'il est un loup-garou ? Qui a trahi son secret ? Ce n'est pas moi ! Je lui avais promis que je ne le divulguerais jamais ! Il doit le savoir, que ce n'est pas moi ! Il doit me croire ! ». La portière du véhicule éblouit une fraction de seconde la brunette : Mr Lupin venait de la claquer.

Notre amie sentit son cœur chavirer lorsqu'elle vit le portail commencer à se refermer lentement. Il lui restait la moitié de la cour à traverser, arriverait-elle à temps ? Tout était possible ! Son cœur était essoufflé, mais elle continuait, elle continuait de courir. Car au-delà de sa force physique, sa force mentale prenait le dessus. Ce n'était plus son corps qui gouvernait sa course, mais son âme : sa volonté !

Les grilles se refermèrent dans un fracas métallique, et les chaînes qui protégeaient leur cadenas se mirent à se tortiller comme des serpents.

- NON ! NON ! hurla Cat, en dépassant ses limites au sprint.

Le fiacre s'ébranla. La jeune fille se déchira la gorge :

- REMUUUUUUUS !

* * *

Enfin, ses mains heurtèrent les grilles brûlantes du portail. Le fiacre était à dix malheureux mètres d'elle, elle aurait pu le rattraper ! Mais cette barrière de fer, si cruelle, l'en empêchait, la retenait prisonnière. « Faites qu'il me voie ! Il y a une vitre à l'arrière de son fiacre ! Faites qu'il me voie ! ». Mais Mr Lupin ne la voyait pas, et sa voiture continuait de s'éloigner.

- REMUUUUUUUS ! s'égosilla la brunette, en secouant les grilles du portail comme une hystérique.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi partait-il ? Pourquoi l'abandonnait-il ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble... Non : après tout ce qu'il avait vécu à Poudlard cette année ! Pourquoi démissionnait-il ? Elle l'aimait ! Tout le monde l'aimait ! Avait-il peur de devenir dangereux pour l'école, après ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière ? Avait-il peur que les élèves confient à leurs parents que leur professeur était un loup-garou, et que ces derniers signent une pétition pour le faire renvoyer ? Oui, ça ne pouvait qu'être cela... Mais c'était trop bête ! Trop bête ! Il était le bienvenu à Poudlard ! C'était le meilleur enseignant de l'école ! Il était exceptionnel, il était adorable, il avait ensoleillé la cinquième année de Cat, il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça !

La jeune fille, accrochée au portail, déversa toutes les larmes de son corps. Qui l'aurait cru qu'elle tomberait amoureuse d'un inconnu au mois de septembre, et qu'elle serait brutalement séparée de lui au mois de juin ? Elle continua à s'en prendre à la grille, la cahota avec ses bras, tapa dedans à grands coups de pieds, criant, gémissant à chaque coup : « Non ! Non ! », la frappa encore et encore, jusqu'à s'effondrer à genoux, à ses pieds, se couvrir le visage de ses mains et se noyer dans ses pleurs.

Le fiacre avait disparu, désormais. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Vince arriva, à bout de souffle. Il aida son amie à se relever mais celle-ci ne fit aucun effort. Malgré tout remise sur pieds, elle regarda à nouveau les grilles, les yeux rouges et embués, et sortit sa baguette avant de s'en approcher avec menace.

- Non, arrête ! la retint Vince. Je sais ce que tu vas faire, mais ça ne marche pas ! Dumbledore a ensorcelé le cadenas pour qu'il résiste à un Alohomora.

- Alors rien ne m'empêchera d'escalader le muret !

Un muret qui ressemblait plutôt à une muraille de quinze mètres de haut...

- Lui aussi est protégé par un maléfice Anti-intrusion... Toutes ces mesures de sécurité ont été prises à cause de Sirius Black.

- BON SANG, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX, A LA FIN ? SI TU AVAIS VRAIMENT VOULU QUE JE LE RETROUVE, TU TE SERAIS TRANSFORME EN CANARD ET TU L'AURAIS RATTRAPE BIEN AVANT MOI ! SI TU M'AVAIS PREVENUE PLUS TÔT, A MIDI J'AURAIS ETE DANS SON BUREAU POUR LUI DIRE AU REVOIR ! A ONZE HEURES VINGT, J'AURAIS ECOUTE MON REVEIL, ET J'AURAIS LAISSE TOMBER MON EXAMEN POUR ALLER LE DISSUADER DE QUITTER L'ECOLE ! ET MAINTENANT JE L'AI PERDU ! PERDU !

Cat s'agrippa encore une fois au portail et plaqua son visage contre les barreaux de fer, fermant les yeux et sanglotant si fort que son dos en était saccadé. Vince tenta un mouvement de réconfort en posant une main sur son épaule, et regarda le lointain à travers les grilles.

- Dommage qu'il soit parti si vite..., dit-il. Tu n'as pas eu le temps de relever le numéro de sa plaque d'immatriculation...

* * *

La semaine qui suivit compta parmi les plus noires de la vie de Cathie. Remus Lupin n'était plus là. Elle l'avait perdu. Les élèves étaient nombreux à regretter le départ de leur professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, mais aucun d'eux ne manifestait une tristesse aussi grande que celle de Cat. Elle était atterrée. Anéantie. Le soleil avait beau être au rendez-vous, les devoirs inexistants, elle sombrait dans un tel abattement, que ses amis se peinaient de la voir rester enfermée au dortoir et ne pas profiter du beau temps. Elle accroissait son désespoir à gorgées de Bièraubeurre alcoolisée, se rendant ivre et se roulant par terre, tapant ses poings sur le plancher, les genoux écorchés. Ce n'était pas beau à voir, elle le savait. Elle se soulageait simplement à l'idée que les B.U.S.E. étaient passées, car sinon, comment aurait-elle pu les réussir ? Du reste, elle pleurait, elle pleurait, à tel point que ça en devenait effrayant. Ce n'étaient plus des pleurs, qu'elle versait, mais des spasmes qui la convulsaient. Elle se détruisait.

Le dernier jour, elle eut cependant l'occasion de retrouver le sourire : tous les résultats des examens furent affichés dans le hall d'entrée. Celui-ci fut plongé dans une effervescence incroyable, il y eut beaucoup de bousculades. Les étudiants sautillaient sur place ou bien se tordaient le cou pour arriver à voir si leur nom figurait parmi la liste des candidats admis aux B.U.S.E. et aux A.S.P.I.C. Les panneaux étaient grands, mais les noms inscrits dessus minuscules. « Eh, che troufe pas mon nom, c'est pas normal ! ». Parmi les cris de joie, les pleurs, Axelle découvrit finalement son nombre exemplaire de deux B.U.S.E. obtenues en Soins aux créatures magiques et en Botanique, et Cerise et Anna se félicitèrent mutuellement d'avoir battu leur camarade blonde, avec un score de six B.U.S.E. chacune. Les A.S.P.I.C. de Vince avaient également été un succès, et le garçon pouvait désormais songer à des études supérieures, en vue de rentrer chez Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Cat, quant à elle... Son cœur fit un saut périlleux, lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle avait réussi à décrocher sept B.U.S.E. ! Sept ! C'était un chiffre inespéré ! Sept, comme le septième étage de Mr Lupin...

Le lendemain matin, elle fit ses adieux au château, et monta à bord du Poudlard Express, chargée de son chaudron et de sa panière à chat - encore plus lourde qu'à la rentrée. Se déplaçant péniblement dans le couloir de la locomotive, qui prenait de la vitesse, elle gagna le dernier wagon et découvrit avec soulagement que la cabine du bout était libre. Elle ne tenait pas à faire le voyage avec ses copines : depuis une semaine, Axelle n'avait cessé de discréditer Mr Lupin, s'horrifiant à la pensée qu'elle avait passé une année entière dans la classe d'un loup-garou. Cat savait que l'Allemande n'hésiterait pas à utiliser la durée du trajet pour continuer à exprimer son dégoût, et elle savait surtout qu'elle ne le supporterait pas. Ainsi referma-t-elle derrière elle la porte coulissante du compartiment, et s'installa-t-elle sur la banquette de gauche.

Elle relut avec un triste sourire les notes qu'elle avait obtenues aux B.U.S.E. et que lui avait remises le professeur Flitwick, la veille au soir.

_Astronomie : O  
Soins aux créatures magiques : P  
Sortilèges : O  
Défense contre les forces du mal : O  
Divination : D  
Botanique : O  
Histoire de la magie : O  
Potions : O  
Métamorphose : O_

C'était excellent. Mais il lui manquait quelque chose, pour être totalement heureuse. Il lui manquait quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas pour rien si, pour son retour jusqu'à King's Cross, Cathie avait choisi la cabine dans laquelle elle avait rencontré Remus Lupin. Elle désirait se donner l'illusion qu'elle voyageait en sa compagnie, que, le jour où elle avait eu la chance de faire sa connaissance dans le train, elle n'était jamais sortie de sa cabine pour rejoindre ses copines, qu'elle était toujours restée avec lui, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais quitté. Mais la banquette au cuir vert, face à elle, était vide. Terriblement vide. Pas de bouteille d'eau sur le rebord de la fenêtre, pas de vieille valise cabossée dans le filet à bagages.

Les larmes aux yeux, la brunette repensa à tous les merveilleux moments qu'elle avait vécus grâce à lui. Il y en avait tant ! Sa cinquième année à Poudlard avait été la plus belle de sa vie. Si rythmée, si imprévue ! Elle l'avait passée à aimer un homme que jamais elle ne se serait attendue à croiser un jour ; un être unique, qui s'appelait Remus Lupin... et qu'elle ferait tout pour retrouver.

...

Car elle avait passé sa cinquième année à l'adorer secrètement, sans avoir pu lui dire :

« Je vous aime ».

**Fin**


End file.
